It was always you
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Superman tiene un secreto que nunca ha sido revelado a ninguno de sus compañeros. Es un omega, el único Omega en la Liga de Justicia compuesta por los mejores Alfas del mundo. Por mucho tiempo a guardado las apariencias como un Beta común y corriente en su identidad de Clark Kent, pero las mentiras siempre salen a la luz, y debe comenzar a vivir como quien realmente es.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola gente!_

 _Regreso con una nueva historia de esta pareja que amo tanto Batman y Superman, la verdad es que siempre he adorado los omegaverse y lamento mucho que existan tan pocos en español, pero así son las cosas. No hace mucho leí una obra magistral de **Evilpixie,** en inglés pero si conocen el idioma vale mucho leer de ella porque es maravillosa. De cualquier forma, espero que esta historia les agrade tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla, mil gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia no solo de leer sino de comentar. ¡LOS ADORO!. _

* * *

Capítulo 1

Alicia sintió un nudo en la garganta formarse mientras todos sus sentimientos se apretujaban en su interior, "Botitas" su gato negro de patas blancas estaba atrapado en un árbol, un grupo de pandilleros lo había perseguido por la calle para darle aspirinas hasta que reventara, el pobre animal había escalado para alejarse de ellos y ahora no había forma de bajarlo. Sus padres trabajarían hasta tarde y no había podido escalar lo suficiente para alcanzar a su gato que llevaba horas maullando desconsolado.

Las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos le hicieron ver todo borroso mientras lloraba a raudales y le impidieron ver el fogonazo azul y rojo deteniéndose frente a ella.

-Qué lindo gatito-la voz de Superman le habló, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas a tallones mirándolo con embeleso.

No hacía mucho que Alicia había cumplido 12 años y su organismo Alfa se había activado, el aroma dulce la golpeo con violencia y se sonrojo mientras el hombre le tendía el minino asustado.

El olor la mareó con fuerza y no pudo decir nada más que un leve balbuceo asombrado. A él pareció no importarle y sonrió cariñoso antes de acariciar su cabeza y dejarle impregnado el olor a Omega, a Omega de alto nivel.

Esa había sido la primera aparición de Superman, como un Omega, al principio los habitantes de Metrópolis lo tomaron como un rumor, pero a medida que acontecía una catástrofe y el alíen se presentaba las sospechas se volvieron confirmaciones. El superhéroe más grande de todos era un Omega y para aumentar el escándalo de la situación, uno de primer nivel sin unir.

Los noticieros, la radio y los periódicos no dejaban de hablar de otra cosa, ¿por qué Superman se revelaba ahora como un Omega?, cuando anteriormente nunca había exudado aroma alguno que revelara su casta, ¿Era alguna clase de poder? Las interrogativas no se hicieron esperar hasta que un día después de un incendio Superman bajo flotando del cielo y declaró:

-Daré una entrevista para "El Planeta", esa será mi única explicación- informó antes de salir como un bólido por los aires dejándolos a todos expectantes. Metrópolis era un hervidero de chismes y conjeturas, todos esperaban la entrevista hasta que el día tan aclamado llegó.

Las cámaras no dejaron de tomarle fotografías cuando descendió de los cielos con un ligero movimiento ondulante de su capa.

Los reporteros se abalanzaron pululando a su alrededor, mientras una fila de guardias armados le protegían, no los necesitaba, era el hombre de acero, ni sus armas, ni sus cámaras o micrófonos podían herirlo.

-Superman por favor para la Gaceta de Ciudad Central, ¿Es cierto que patrocinarás una nueva línea de ropa Omega?-le preguntó uno de los reporteros haciéndose campo a empujones entre la marea de gente

-¡Por aquí Superman! Para el Boletín de Starling City- gritó un hombrecito con su micrófono alzándolo tanto como podía –Superman, saldrás en "hombres del año", como el primer Omega en ocupar la portada, ¿dedicarás tiempo para una futura carrera de modelo?-

Superman les miró a todos y sonrió suave, una fila de impecables dientes blancos y sus alienígenas ojos azules. Saludó a la población con un gesto de mano, atrás de los reporteros había filas de personas con pancartas con leyendas como "Cásate conmigo" "Hazme un hijo" "Te amo" "Superman a favor de los derechos Omega"

Los guardias Alfa alrededor de él, lo dejaron instintivamente en el centro protegiéndolo hasta entrar al diario "El Planeta", se sentía como un colegial al regresar a su alma mater, la familiaridad de su lugar de trabajo le hacía sentir confiado.

Los alfas a su alrededor no podían ignorar el dulce y almizclado aroma Omega sin unir, no era un olor a flores, ni frutal, la gente que lo relacionaba más con algo cálido y hogareño, si el sol tuviera un aroma, seguro a eso olería él.

-Estoy bien por mi cuenta –les dijo a los hombres, que parecieron dudar de dejarlo ir solo y se miraron entre sí tratando de inventar un pretexto para hablarle o seguir a su lado cuando menos, Superman les dedico su sonrisa y antes de que se le unieran caminó con seguridad, renuentes se vieron obligados a dejarlo ir, el olor a Omega sin unir era demasiado atrayente, como agua para el sediento. Como Clark Kent, nunca había sido objeto de atención, un reportero Beta de nivel bajo, con un sueldo modesto, en un pequeño apartamento en una torre muy alta, tímido y apasionado a su trabajo.

Miró a sus colegas, caminando mientras la secretaria, Anie una mujer Beta con la cual había trabajado dos años, le miraba nerviosa y alisándose la ropa. Con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara lo condujo a la sala de juntas, ofreciéndole agua, café o básicamente cualquier cosa que deseara, no era su culpa, los Betas solían ser complacientes, era su "naturaleza"

Habían pulido, limpiado y abrillantado todo, incluso los empleados lucían sus mejores ropas, era extraño porque pensó que si hubiera tenido que trabajar con ellos, no habría tenido nada que ponerse.

No era ninguna novedad que en su identidad secreta como Clark Kent, era común y aburrido.

Sonrió suave al pensarlo y atravesó la puerta donde ya lo esperaba Lois Lane, con un traje gris pizarra y su sonrisa coqueta.

-Superman, muy buenos días, por favor tome asiento-le dijo con un gesto de invitación señalando una silla evitando olisquear el aire pese al fuerte aroma que desprendía - Estoy encantada de por fin tener la exclusiva para el diario "El Planeta"- le dijo radiante y sin cubrir lo ansiosa que estaba por comenzar la entrevista

-Lo sé, fue especialmente insistente – le dijo con una pequeña risa sentándose frente a ella, mirándola con interés, Lois era su mejor amiga, pero ni ella podría reconocer el cambio operado en él de Superman a Clark Kent, Lois era un Alfa, de media clase, agresiva, perseverante y con un sentido por la justicia que había afectado profundamente a Clark en sus primeros días de ingreso al periódico. Había sentido atracción por ella ante sus valores, belleza y sentido del deber social, lamentablemente, su amor platónico, no funcionó, Lois no podría enamorarse de un Beta como Clark, y menos aun considerándolo sólo un amigo.

-Bueno- dijo con un suspiro dramático Lois - una tiene que hacerse su camino si quiere alcanzar sus metas-le dijo llamando al camarógrafo y las luces para que fueran acomodadas en los ángulos correctos mientras comenzaban a grabar y tomando su libreta y pluma para hacer notas, se sentó muy recta y comenzó con fluidez.

-Muy bien, comenzaremos, aquí Lois Lane, reportera del diario "El Planeta", con la entrevista exclusiva del héroe de Metrópolis Superman, El hombre de Acero, quien recientemente ha revelado al mundo entero que es un Omega, y no solo eso, sino un Omega de clase alta, Superman, ¿Por qué has decidido revelarte como Omega?-

La respuesta era la más ansiada para todos, Superman había aparecido como un día cualquiera para bajar gatos de árboles, visitar el pabellón de los enfermos, apagar incendios y detener robos, pero algo había cambiado, había comenzado a oler.

Los Alfas se habían reunido a su alrededor como moscas a la miel, no era extraño, era comúnmente sabido que menos de un cuarto de la población era Omega, con mayoría en Alfas y Betas. Pero él no era cualquier Omega, era Superman el Omega Invulnerable, y así habían comenzado a llamarlo. Si los Alfas entorpecían su camino Superman simplemente los quitaba, no respondía a sus provocaciones, palabras obscenas o chiflidos en el mejor de los casos. Había generado tal polémica, que incluso había conseguido un pequeño grupo de fans que iban a cualquier desastre sólo para verlo y regalarle flores y demás cosas pretendiendo cortejarlo.

-Lo hice para apoyar a la comunidad Omega- le dijo simple tras pensárselo unos segundos

-Entonces ¿no están equivocadas las especulaciones de que estás a favor de los derechos Omega?-

-En estos años he usado mis poderes para neutralizar mi olor –le explicó –La Liga de la Justica e incluso los súper villanos usan todo tipo de artilugios para no revelar nada de sí mismos y mantener su identidad secreta. Me he mantenido en silencio y en el anonimato, porque creía que reflejar una imagen neutral era lo adecuado para un héroe, a fin de cuentas soy un símbolo- le explicó.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?-

-La injusticia social, he caminado disfrazando mi verdadera naturaleza, no quiero que los demás Omegas, Alfas o Betas, crean que estoy avergonzado de ella, porque no es así. Creo que me debo a los que son como yo, que no pueden ocultarse, aquellos que son tratados de manera inferior por algo tan simple como nacer con una casta, lo hago por justicia, por demostrar que los Omegas pueden estar a la par. No son diferentes a un Beta o un Alfa, y pueden ser héroes con capas, o al ayudar a los demás, al ser amables, al hacer un poco mejor este mundo, ese es mi mensaje al hacer esto. – los hermosos ojos azules de Superman brillaron al recitar su discurso, estaba comprometido con la idea.

-Muy inspirador, pero ¿qué hará con la nueva atención indeseada por parte de los Alfas? con su revelación también resulta obvio que es un Omega sin pareja y más aún uno de alto nivel-

-Esa también es una cuestión que estoy tratando de erradicar. Somos personas no objetos. No tenemos por qué tener niveles entre nosotros, cada quien tiene habilidades y características distintas que nos hacen únicos, sé que todos podemos desempeñar las mismas labores, quizá suene algo Omeganazi- dijo riéndose del término que usaban en las redes sociales para aquellos que intentaban reformar las antiguas estructuras – pero el mundo ha cambiado paulatinamente, atrás quedaron los horribles reformatorios donde separaban a los Omegas para ser entrenados para servir y ser vendidos al mejor postor, las justificaciones a los Alfas de golpear a los Omega, la prohibición a los Omegas a llevar un control de natalidad y no sólo parir hasta morir-

-Vaya no cabe duda que tiene ideas innovadoras, apoyo por completo su campaña y no dude que escribiré sobre ella, ¿tiene planes para emparejarse y tener hijos en un futuro?

En este punto Superman se sonrojó un poco sin poder evitarlo, bajando la mirada avergonzado –Es una posibilidad que no descarto – dijo escueto, pensando en su difunto padre y su madre, ellos le habían dado un hogar a un bebé extraviado, habían llenado su vida de alegrías siempre había pensado en hacer lo mismo, incluso aunque sus padres fueran Betas estériles, sabía que el amor por un hijo era algo inigualable.

-¿Entonces aceptará citas de Alfas?- inquirió con una sonrisa juguetona

\- Creo que en ese punto debería decir que no, después de todo mi trabajo es muy demandante, y en razón a los Alfas yo no me siento atraído por un género especifico, hombres, mujeres, Omegas, Alfas o Betas, creo que el amor es algo maravilloso que no debe ser limitado-

-Sin duda su club de fans, estará aullando de la emoción al saber que muchos más tienen posibilidades con usted, tendrá que irse con cuidado de toda la atención no deseada -

-Creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo descomunal rechazarlos a todos, pero sin duda me interesaré por quienes apoyen mis ideas y lo demuestren-

-Bueno, ¡ahí está!, que comience la cacería por el corazón del Omega más famoso del mundo.-

Así había concluido su entrevista, la cual había sido publicada por todos lados, cientos de fans habían comenzado a realizar campaña de apoyo a Omegas, derechos de parejas de diferentes castas y adopciones sin género, incluso grupos de ayuda intentado hacerse notar para llegar al gran alíen azul.

Superman demostraba públicamente su aprobación a las causas y rechazaba las invitaciones y regalos que cientos de personas le enviaban, mandando mensajes a la población de que su deseo era que ayudaran a los desamparados.

Llegó a recibir tantos regalos que comenzó a donarlos a orfanatos, hospitales y centros de acopio.

No había manera de impresionar al boy scout azul.

..-.-.-.-.-.-

-Meses atrás-

La capa roja ondeó a sus espaldas y en su pecho el símbolo de la casa Kal le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse a las personas reunidas en la sala.

-Hola Sups- un tornado amarillo y rojo giró a su alrededor, Flash llegaba corriendo para ocupar su lugar haciendo girar la silla al momento de sentarse– ¡justo a tiempo!- dijo felizmente deteniéndose en seco mirando al resto de la liga saludando con una sonrisa

Superman sintió los ojos de todos sobre él mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa oval, los saludo con un gesto de cabeza recorriendo con los ojos a sus amigos

-Perdonen que los haya reunido de manera tan abrupta, pero he decidido hacerles una confesión –les dijo ante los ojos inquisitivos de los demás miembros de la Liga

-Puedes contarnos lo que quieras –le instó la Mujer Maravilla con una sonrisa buscando el apoyo en los demás que cabecearon al unísono

Superman les dio una sonrisa nerviosa, los recorrió con la mirada una última vez y habló –En el pasado con la creación de La Liga, al darnos cuenta que los villanos se fortalecían y que era imposible actuar sin coordinación y apoyo, nuestros problemas de confianza se agravaron ante la idea de revelar nuestra identidades secretas, poderes o locaciones, rompimos esa barrera con tiempo, amistad y trabajo en equipo, lo cierto es que no les he sido del todo honesto- tomó aire y esperó

-Ya por favor dilo, ¿alguien más que yo está desesperándose? –interrumpió Flash moviendo los dedos frenético sobre sus brazos cruzados

-¡Flash compórtate!- le acusó Linterna Verde, mandándole una mirada de represión

-Lo que quiero decir, es que incluso aunque saben que soy Clark Kent, les mentí sobre ser un Beta, mi verdadera casta es Omega – dijo suave dejando que la información entrara a sus cerebros mientras lentamente bajaba sus escudos y su aroma Omega se desprendía de él como un aluvión y a la vez el aroma Alfa lo llenaba a él.

Batman, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido callado gruñó, llevándose una mano a la boca para impedir el aroma pasar. La garganta se le cerró ante el olor, su saliva Alfa le llenó la boca en un instante y una incómoda sensación le hizo notar su excitación, sus pulmones dolían por más de aquel delicioso aire lleno de feromonas y deseo.

-No estaba preparado para esto en definitiva – gruñó Flecha Verde, tosiendo como si el aroma le picara en la garganta –Ya entiendo porque no querías decirnos – dijo con ironía sintiendo el cuerpo tenso, La Liga de la Justicia reunía a los mejores especímenes de Alfa, los hombres más ricos, poderosos y justos.

-Lamento la incomodidad- se disculpó Clark bajando la vista en una actitud sumisa que no solía mostrar nunca, pero la sala cerrada llena de aroma Alfa, era demasiado, sentía que los ojos encima de él quemaban, sentía como lo olían, era vergonzoso, como una mujer exponiendo sus pechos y atributos a los demás.

-No es tu culpa Superman, es sólo que…- la Mujer Maravilla no encontraba palabras

-Es sólo que hueles condenadamente follable – dijo Flash sin pelos en la lengua tragando la saliva que le llenaba la boca

-¡Flash!- le volvió a regañar Linterna Verde haciéndole un gesto para que se callara

-No había querido desentonar en el grupo, ya que todos son Alfas de alto nivel, creí que sería incómodo para ustedes trabajar con un Omega – les dijo Superman –Pero…he pensado en hacerlo público y por ello quería de su opinión –

-¿Hacerlo público? Viejo estás loco van a violarte – esta vez fue la Mujer Maravilla quien reprimió a Flash con una mirada fulminante

Superman sonrió un poco –He pensado en esa posibilidad, por ello, quiero pedirles un favor, quiero intenten someterme con todo lo que tengan, si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirme a ustedes, podré hacerlo ante cualquiera. –Además no pienso volver a ocultar mi olor y es tiempo de que me acostumbre al aroma Alfa-

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el silencio mientras caían lentamente en la consciencia de todos

Esta vez no fue Flash quien habló -¿Quieres que intentemos violarte?-le dijo Flecha Verde y comenzó a reír.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, háganme notar cualquier error que cometa para poder corregirlo. Una mención especial para **Samikun15,** quien fue la primera en gustarle este fanfic. También una mención especial a mi Betareader Aura, quien con sus sabios consejos le dio formato a esta historia y por último a Marian, quien me ayudo a encontrarle nombre a este fic cuando no tenía ni idea de como nombrarlo. _

* * *

Capítulo 2

Cuando Clark era pequeño, su historia favorita era del día en que sus padres lo habían encontrado.

"Sucedió el 29 de febrero, el día más extraordinario para alguien como tú" –le decía su madre llenándole de besos la cara

"Habíamos estado resignados a que no tendríamos hijos" – solía decir su padre

Martha y Jonathan Kent, eran Betas de nivel medio, los Betas solían tener problemas para reproducirse, sus cuerpos no estaban tan preparados como el de los Omega para parir, y al ser un par de granjeros en la pequeña población de Smallville, sus posibilidades de pagar un tratamiento de fertilidad eran muy limitadas.

"Llegaste del cielo como un ángel" –seguía su madre con una sonrisa radiante

Ambos habían tomado la carretera muy tarde por la noche, en medio de la nada, lo que ellos creyeron como un meteorito cayó del cielo estrellándose contra los campos de cultivo.

Fue la curiosidad lo que los impulso a ir al lugar del siniestro, para encontrar la respuesta a sus plegarias, un bebé, un hermoso niño recién nacido en una nave espacial cubierto en una manta azul, lo tomaron con ellos, ocultaron la evidencia y fingieron un embarazo, nueve meses después Clark Joseph Kent, era su hijo ante la ley.

"Tenías problemas para respirar cuando llegaste, tu madre y yo no podíamos dormir de la preocupación, temíamos que murieras, pero no podíamos llevarte ante ningún doctor sin levantar sospechas"

Incluso en aquel entonces, llegaron a pensar que el aire de la Tierra le hacía daño, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, Clark se iba fortaleciendo, creciendo como cualquier niño sano y feliz.

"Fue tan peculiar verte adquirir tus poderes, por lo general los padres presumen de sus hijos cuando aprenden a gatear, caminar, correr, montar una bicicleta o pescar, pero no tú, tu podías levantar nuestro tractor o las vacas" – y en esa parte Jonathan se reía recordando el agarre de su pequeño bebé que le costó un dedo roto, el hecho de que Clark nunca se enfermó, si se caía de la cama nada le ocurría, cuando apenas tenía un año podía alzar el garrafón de agua o la mesa de la sala.

Sus padres, habían educado a Clark para ocultar sus poderes frente a los demás, pero en casa, fue practicando poco a poco, adquiriendo más fuerza, controlando su oído, para poder dormir o simplemente pensar cuando empezaba a escuchar múltiples conversaciones a la vez de los pueblos vecinos.

La visión de rayos x, llegó después y hasta casi el final de su adolescencia el vuelo, mientras tanto solo daba saltos de grandes distancias, sería hasta su etapa adulta cuando desarrollara el aliento helado y la visión calorífica.

Todo trascurría con relativa normalidad para los Kent, hasta que con 12 años, comenzó a sentirse mal, al principio había pensado que se estaba muriendo, un dolor agudo le llenaba el estómago y la parte baja del vientre, nunca había sentido dolor y aquello era una agonía. Por fortuna habían sido vacaciones de verano y estaba en la granja cuando pasó.

El primero en darse cuenta fue su padre, quien le tomo en brazos y lo llevó dentro de la casa, mientras su madre le preparaba un baño de agua fría para calmar los calores y sudor que acometían su cuerpo.

No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero su padre salió en la camioneta de trabajo y una hora después regreso con supresores, si Clark hubiera sido un humano normal, estos hubieran ayudado, pero su invulnerabilidad también era en contra de los medicamentos. Los cuales no sirvieron de nada y durante una larga y exhaustiva semana sufrió las consecuencias de su ciclo.

Fue una experiencia vergonzosa y cansada, donde no paraba de lubricar y de estar excitado al punto del dolor.

Cuando todo pasó sus padres hablaron con él, le explicaron que era un Omega, y por su aroma uno de alto nivel, le explicaron que el olor que percibía era el propio y que nunca se iría de él, ahora tendría ciclos cada mes. Repetir la experiencia le parecía un castigo más que el milagro de la vida, sus padres siempre habían creído que por ser alienígena no tendría casta y por ende no podría unirse y formar manadas.

Durante el tiempo que paso de un ciclo al siguiente, Clark intento tomar supresores, incluso en grandes cantidades, pero no hubo efecto alguno y la fecha se avecinaba cada vez más rápido, no había forma de consultar a ningún experto, porque nadie sabría cómo tratarlo, y peor aún, sus vacaciones de la escuela se terminaban y tendría que ir a la escuela como un Omega sin marcar, aquello era ofrecerse así mismo a los lobos.

El mismo día de su ciclo comenzó a sentirse con la necesidad de armar un nido, un refugio seguro donde pasar sus días de fertilidad, sus padres, los libros e incluso las clases en la escuela, le habían explicado que aquello era una conducta normal en los omegas, buscar un lugar donde pasar sus momentos de mayor debilidad. El ciclo los afectaba según el nivel de su clase, y duraba más en los de alto rango, quienes perdían el buen juicio y se sometían por completo a sus deseos.

Se encerró, se quitó la ropa y meditó, se centró en lo que sentía, en los pequeños cambios que iban operando en su cuerpo hasta que el celo llegó, con toda su potencia, haciéndolo sentir pegajoso y sudoroso, con un calor terrible y una dolorosa necesidad dentro de él, su propio aroma lo intoxicaba, deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser algo más, alguien más, lo deseo con tal ardor, que su aroma comenzó a anularse.

Aquello sería el comienzo de uno de sus poderes, la habilidad de camuflarse, y que le permitiría tener una identidad secreta, la simple razón de porque nadie lo reconocía como Superman cuando solo usaba unos lentes de pasta dura sin aumento para ser Clark Kent, podía cambiar la forma en que lo percibían los demás.

Decidió ser un Beta, demasiado común y aburrido para levantar sospechas de las actividades extrañas que se suscitaban alrededor de él, a un Beta nadie le daba una segunda mirada, y menos cuando olían tan débil, cuando su personalidad era tan tímida y poco atrayente incluso santurrona. Clark Kent sería su identidad secreta, quien usara lentes como mascara, y quien ocultara su aroma ante los demás.

Al volverse un súper héroe nunca pensó en fingir ser Alfa o Beta, simplemente no olía a nada, así era más difícil para los villanos y enemigos rastrearlo, todo el mundo asumió que aquello era una simple característica de ser Kriptoniano, y no que era otra clase de poder en Superman, uno menos vistoso que volar o sacar rayos por los ojos.

Y de esa manera Clark había continuado, pasando sus ciclos, siendo un Omega en toda regla, pero sin oler a uno, sin la característica más importante de su casta. Ningún Alfa pensaría que algo que parece Beta y huele como Beta sería Omega, era un plan brillante y sencillo que nunca pensó cambiar, hasta ahora.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Primero que nada quiero agradecer a quienes leen esta historia, gracias por seguirla, llevo bastante con esto y espero que les guste, planeo que sea una historia de amor un poco larga, veamos que sale :D._

 _Gracias de nuevo por suscribirse y leer_

* * *

Capítulo 3

-Yo no sé ustedes pero a mí me suena como una terrible idea – Flash miró a los demás, todos se sentían afectados por el aroma, era demasiado penetrante, como si en lugar de manar de Clark los envolviera, seduciéndolos

-Además, yo ya soy un Alfa comprometido, tengo a mi esposa Iris, que por cierto tendrá gemelos, nadie quiere arruinar mi matrimonio, ¿verdad chicos?- dijo sonriendo mirando el ambiente tenso

-No está bien atacar a un Omega – murmuró la Mujer Maravilla

-He pensado seriamente en esto, ustedes son los Alfas más poderosos del planeta, si puedo vencerlos, no tendré problema con los supervillanos que quieran tomar mi casta como una desventaja en mí – Clark miró como los demás le daban la razón pero aún inseguros de hacerlo

-Un alfa que ya tiene un vínculo no te servirá Superman- le dijo Flecha Verde –Si tantos deseos tienes de ser atacado, entonces yo lo haré, prepárate – se puso de pie, mientras Clark lo seguía. Los demás Alfas se tensaron al sentir al Omega sin vínculo alejarse, exponerse ante otro Alfa. Actuaban instintivamente ante el Omega en peligro.

Flecha Verde, gruñía suave, no podía evitarlo, tenía que defender a su presa de los demás, la sala se llenaba de pequeños gruñidos roncos.

Clark le miró receloso, el aroma de La Liga le llenaba la nariz, mareándolo, era un aroma adictivo que le hacía acelerar el corazón, los gruñidos le erizaban la piel, sonrió de medio lado e hizo gesto para que viniera por él. Fue todo lo que necesitó Flecha Verde para abalanzarse contra él, mientras Superman lo esquivaba, no llevaba su arco, pero Ollie, no lo necesitó, dejo que la saliva alfa se acumulara en su boca, que su aroma se volviera más fuerte y le gruño primitivo a Superman, el cual se paralizó por un instante ante aquel llamado, no estaba acostumbrado a esa dinámica de Omega/Alfa. Flecha Verde aprovechó para tomarlo del brazo e intentar acercarse a él para morderlo.

Superman empujó su cara con una mano y lo retiro de él, aventándolo contra el otro lado de la habitación asustado por la repentina furia y hambre que había visto en los ojos ajenos.

-K.O.- anunció Flash sorprendido, de que Flecha Verde hubiera intentado morder a Superman

-Detengamos esto-pidió la Mujer Maravilla preocupada –No puedo quedarme viendo cómo nos hacemos daño-

-Lo siento Diana, por hacerte esto, estoy siendo egoísta- Clark suspiró relajándose de la reciente batalla y dejó que su aroma se incrementara bajando todas sus defensas que tanto tiempo había mantenido –Atácame Diana- murmuró y como un último empuje ladeo su cuello donde la glándula Omega se encontraba. Aquella era una táctica peligrosa, era provocar y ofrecerse.

El gruñido que salió de Diana no tuvo nada que ver con el de Flecha Verde, la Mujer Maravilla corrió hacia él, golpeándolo en el pecho, mientras Superman se defendía de un Alfa provocado. Ella lo golpeó y pateó con dureza, mientras trataba de someterlo con sus gruñidos. Clark tomó su brazo, lo dobló sobre su cuello y la redujo hasta el suelo, colocándola en una posición de sumisión, el combate había acabado.

El siguiente en combate fue Linterna Verde, el cual duró aún menos que los otros dos, pese a que con su anillo había creado jaulas, cadenas, collares y tractores para aplastar a Superman nada de eso había rendido frutos. La invulnerabilidad de Clark podía combatir al anillo.

Por ultimo quedó Batman, de pie frente al otro, la capa que le cubría llegaba hasta el suelo.

-Quiero que sepas que esto es una estupidez – la voz gruñona y profunda de Batman le hizo estremecer, se sentía más alerta de su presencia que nunca, del olor que manaba de él llamándolo como el canto de las sirenas.

-Supuse que te molestaría esto –dijo con un ademan refiriéndose a sí mismo

Batman gruñó por lo bajo, atacó rápido y preciso como una serpiente, fue hasta que recibió el golpe que lo supo, un anillo de kriptonita en la mano de Batman, el golpe lo había dejado inestable.

-Es una tontería exponerte de esta manera, esto te enseñará- Batman tomó del cabello a Superman y lo golpeó en la cara una vez más. La cabeza de Superman daba vueltas, se sentía débil y enfermo, sus defensas bajaron y un lento gruñido bajo y sensual llenó sus sentidos

-Arrodíllate- la orden llenaba lo más oscuro de su ser, tan dentro de sí que no había salida más que obedecer y sus rodillas se vencieron en la posición de mayor sumisión en un Omega. Rindiéndose ante el Alfa, ante Batman.

Batman se acercó despacio mirándolo, llenándose de poder, el hombre más poderoso arrodillado ante él, frente a todos, rindiéndose. Un gruñido le lleno la boca y se sintió excitado y sobrecogido por el aroma Omega, respirándolo dejándose salivar.

Superman bajó la vista, sus brazos se cruzaron por detrás de su espalda y su cuello se ladeó en una invitación.

Batman se arrodilló ante él, abrió su boca y sus ojos se toparon con aquellos azules irreales, -¿vas a hacerme esto Bruce?- dijo muy suave y sin voz antes de sentir la mordida y el grito de horror de sus colegas.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola!_

 _Estoy muy feliz por la aceptación que tiene este fanfic, mil gracias por sus comentarios, por suscribirse y seguir este fic._

 _Me sugirieron hacer una breve explicación del universo Alfa/Beta/Omega, en este universo existe mayoría de Alfas y Betas con un número muy disminuido en Omegas, los cuales son los más capaces de procrear, se caracterizan por tener un útero, ciclos de fertilidad y glándulas que secretan olor._

 _Los Alfas poseen nudos en la base del pene para en el intercurso sexual mantenerse unidos al Omega y realizar el "vinculo", que se completa con la mordida a la glandula omega y el nudo después del orgasmo, esto crea una relación afectiva entre las partes y aleja a cualquier posible alfa interesado en el Omega._

 _Los Betas, son el equilibrio en la manada, suelen tener personalidades tranquilas y racionales, son moderadores naturales y resuelven conflictos con facilidad, se pueden reproducir pero su tasa de natalidad es baja. No poseen nudos ni glándulas especiales._

 _Los niños nacen sin una casta, hasta la pubertad que puede variar entre los 12 y 15 años en manifestarse._

 _Espero que estas explicaciones le sirvan de ayuda y de nuevo gracias._

* * *

Capítulo 4

Tan pronto como su boca mordió la glándula se llenó de feromonas Omega, su saliva Alfa realizó por sí sola el intercambio de hormonas. Fue una explosión de placer, sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo duro y caliente de Clark atrayéndolo al suyo posesivo, enterrando su nariz en su cuello llenándose de él, de su intoxicante aroma y sabor dejando que le llenara todos los sentidos.

Había podido escuchar el gemido de dolor por parte de Superman, y sus manos débiles sosteniéndose a su cuerpo, la mordida era pocas veces placentera para el Omega, pero adictiva en un Alfa. Era un shot directo de hormonas Omega, las parejas Alfa/Omega, fortalecían sus vínculos con continuas mordidas durante el sexo, al punto que la mordida en el celo, se trasformaba en un vínculo permanente difícil de romper marcado con una cicatriz, alimentada por el continuo intercambio de hormonas. Las mordidas eran símbolo de propiedad, de sumisión y de una relación estable, que un omega sin pareja tuviera una o varias de diferentes Alfas era interpretado por promiscuidad. Batman le mordió tan fuerte como pudo sobre la tela hasta que fue apartado de un jalón por la Mujer Maravilla, por su parte Flash, Linterna Verde y Flecha Verde, estaban conmocionados. Morder a un Omega era un símbolo de dominio, de sexo y unión. Por lo general, la primera mordida se realizaba en las personas más religiosas hasta el día de la boda, no era algo que la gente tomara a la ligera, como morder a cuanto Omega uno se encontrara en el camino, debía de haber consentimiento entre las partes en algo tan íntimo.

La Mujer Maravilla apartó el anillo de Batman con un manotazo, mientras Superman dolorido se ponía de pie, con las mejillas rojas y ocultándose la mordida con una mano. La mordida, su proximidad y aquel aroma Alfa lo había puesto húmedo, era vergonzoso estar ahí, donde todos podían oler su excitación, como si su propio cuerpo traidor pidiera por más del Alfa, acentuando su aroma, llamándolo por haberse retirado de él, avergonzado y sin levantar la vista para no conectar con la de Bruce salió de la sala.

-..-…-

Se teletransportó hasta la Baticueva, fue un alivió el olor a tierra, humedad y moho, serviría para aclarar su cabeza demasiado llena de feromonas. Fue directo a darse un baño de agua helada, sintiéndose hirviendo, maldijo por lo bajo a Superman, a sus feromonas, a su debilidad, su olor y su sabor. Más que nada recordaba su sabor, el latir de la sangre bajo su lengua, la deliciosa presión de la carne y el gemido bajo ante el dolor de la mordida.

Pese a tener una dolorosa excitación no se tocó, no quería ponerle cara a sus fantasías, enojado se sentó a trabajar con un albornoz mientras sus dedos tecleaban velozmente, pero ni todo el crimen fue capaz de hacerlo enfocarse.

Rememoró a Clark incluso desde que comenzara a ser Batman, supo de su existencia, alguien vestido en azul, rojo y amarillo, era muy poco probable que pasara desapercibido. En su lucha contra el mal, Superman alguna vez visitó Ciudad Gótica, para luego echarlo porque era una ciudad demasiado pequeña para dos superhéroes.

Clark nunca había olido a nada, recordaba esa primera impresión que le había dado, de ser alguien anormal, al no emitir aroma, de no saber quién o qué era, de ser alienígena.

No fue hasta irse involucrando más uno con el otro que llego a conocer su identidad, Clark Kent, reportero y Beta, había sentido aquello como una decepción, un beta, quizá por ello podía unirlos tan bien y hacer que trabajaran en equipo. Los Betas siempre eran considerados el "pegamento de la manada", lo había atribuido a ello, sin ninguna prueba más que aquella que su olfato le daba, que imbécil había sido.

Peor aún, lo había mordido, había sucumbido a sus instintos más básicos y demostrado que sólo era un perro en busca de una mordida y había tratado a su mejor amigo como su perra al morderlo.

La confusión le hizo llevarse las manos a la cara, ¿cómo habían terminado así?, las cosas eran tan sencillas cuando vivía en la ignorancia.

-Amo Bruce, parece estar teniendo dificultades – la voz flemática de Alfred interrumpió su cadena de pensamientos sombríos

-No ahora Alfred- gruñó mientras suspiraba preparándose para enfrentar la inteligencia del Beta a su lado. Alfred había sido el primer miembro de su manada, cuando sus padres aun vivían, su madre había sido la omega, su padre el líder alfa, el su cachorro y Alfred el Beta que los unía a todos. Por desgracia aquel equilibrio perfecto no estaba destinado a durar, con los años reuniría su propia manada con los Robins, Batichica y Batimujer.

Alfred le miró inteligente y dejó su comida a su lado –Amo Bruce, si le permite una observación, usted siempre encuentra una solución a todo, estoy seguro de que este enigma frente a sus ojos se aclarará y de no ser así, tiene aliados y amigos, la Liga de Justica lo secundará-

-Esto es más un problema con alguien de La Liga, un problema personal – dijo mirando su comida sin apetito alguno

Alfred lo miró perspicaz, al Amo Bruce nunca parecía importarle su relación con los demás -Si es ese el caso, le sugiero lo hable con la persona, no hay nada que no pueda solucionarse con palabras, es evidente cuanto le molesta estar en malos términos con él– Alfred dio media vuelta y Bruce no preguntó cómo sabía que era un él

…-.-….-…-….-

Cuando encendió la luz de su departamento supo por el inconfundible latido de su corazón quién estaba esperándolo. Años atrás había memorizado ese particular sonido vibrante entre el resto del mundo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo juntos escuchándolo, tanto así que su memoria eidética lo conservaba.

Bruce Wayne, con su fina ropa a la medida, semblante serio y ensombrecido por la oscuridad esperaba sentado en su sofá, completamente fuera de lugar entre sus muebles baratos y su pequeño hogar.

Fingió no sentir sorpresa y con una mirada desinteresada dejó su maletín en la mesa, seguido del saco y los lentes, quitándose la corbata ante la atenta mirada azul plomizo. Aquellos ojos le hacían revivir los hechos demasiado recientes para ser ignorados, agradeció su disfraz Beta, porque todas sus feromonas se agitaban en su interior ante la presencia Alfa.

Trago duró alejando sus pensamientos y decidió enfrentarse al nuevo reto.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? –sonrió falso y aunque Bruce lo notó, se dio media vuelta tras su negativa y llenó un vaso de jugo para ir a tomar asiento junto a él en el sofá.

-Tenemos que hablar- la voz rasposa de Bruce le hizo temblar, nunca se había sentido incómodo a su lado, pero ahora mismo quería volar hasta la Luna y no saber nada del tema.

Asintió bebiéndose de un trago el juego y dejándolo en la mesa –No hay nada de qué hablar, fue mi culpa – dijo suave, alzando despacio la mirada hasta su cara, era difícil mirarlo a los ojos y no sentirse tan vulnerable, quizá no estaba oliendo, pero daba igual, con la intensidad de la mirada de Bruce no hubiera sido raro que también disparara rayos de calor por los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Clark no estaba preparado para el tono traicionado de Bruce

-No quería que me trataras diferente, no hubiéramos sido amigos, la Liga no habría confiado en mí liderazgo, sería incómodo para ustedes y para mí olernos, la continua excitación, sería una distracción…-

-Sé que no probé mi valía en La Atalaya, con lo que pasó entre nosotros Clark, pero eres mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí?-

-Confió en ti- le aseguró, la intensidad de sus alienígenas ojos azules fue avasalladora –Eres mi mejor amigo Bruce, no estaba listo, llevo demasiado tiempo ocultando lo que soy – suspiró

-Lamento haber sido un perro, no comportarme con un Alfa, las cosas se salieron de control con la mordida, vine a ofrecerte algo – Bruce metió los dedos dentro de su saco y de su bolsillo sacó un Alfashot, era un pequeño botecito de hormonas Alfa donadas por personas anónimas que se destiladaban en un compuesto químico, eran usadas como medicamento para el celo o ataques de pánico en Omegas, y estaban catalogadas como una droga muy fuerte que requería receta médica. Clark no se sorprendió que Bruce tuviera acceso a ese tipo de drogas, era Bruce Wayne después de todo. Tomó el botecito entre sus dedos, rozando los suyos.

-No me servirá –le dijo mirando el envase –Tampoco los supresores hacen efecto en mí, ya lo he intentado antes –

-¿Es por tu naturaleza Kriptoniana?

Clark asintió dejando el envase en la mesa de centro en un silencio que se prolongó entre los dos.

-¿Qué tan mal está la mordida?- Clark unió sus ojos a los de él con la pregunta y abrió despacio su camisa, en la piel sin imperfecciones ni cicatrices de Clark resultaba impactante la mordida, se había extendido y ahí donde los dientes de Bruce se hundieron en su glándula Omega, la piel estaba negra, seguido de un púrpura hasta terminar en bordes rojizos.

El hombre tras la máscara de Batman apretó los dientes con seriedad, -Lo lamento –dijo sintiendo que las palabras eran muy poco comparadas con aquel enorme hematoma.

Las primeras mordidas de un Alfa siempre resultaban escandalosas, difíciles de ocultar, estaban diseñadas para alejar a los demás, era una marca de advertencia en contra de cualquier otro Alfa, el primer paso en un vínculo con un Omega.

-Es la primera vez que me muerden, pensé que mi piel invulnerable no dejaría rastros o que sanaría con rapidez, pero al parecer como Omega no estoy exento de esas cosas aunque sea de Kriptón- le dijo pasando los dedos por la marca, dolía un poco lo cual también era extraño para él, porque nunca el dolor se conservaba en su cuerpo.

Bruce no había esperado aquello, haberle quitado la primera mordida a Clark, lo cual era extraño, Clark era diez años más joven que él, y nunca le había conocido una pareja seria pero imaginaba que tenía encuentros con más personas, fue una sorpresa enterarse que si los tenia no eran con Alfas, lo cierto es que en su opinión esperar hasta el matrimonio para morder a un Omega era una idea estúpida y retrograda, afianzada por las películas y novelas románticas, en ellas siempre hacían parecer la mordida como algo medido e indoloro. Miró a Clark, él era propicio al sentimentalismo y seguro estaba reservando algo como eso para la persona adecuada. Se sintió peor aún.

-No tienes que esconderte- le dijo suave y grave –No tiene nada de malo lo que eres-

-Lo sé, no estoy avergonzado de mí mismo, es sólo que… he tomado el camino simple, debí saber que no hay caminos fáciles – dijo con un suspiro

-Apoyo tu decisión-

Clark alzó la mirada sorprendido

-Hazlo público-

-Pero…-Clark estaba atónito – ¿No será difícil trabajar conmigo en las misiones?

-No eres el único que huele, también estamos haciendo las cosas difíciles para ti con nuestro aroma Alfa por todas partes, nosotros no nos disfrazamos porque habrías de hacerlo tú-

Clark asintió meditando sus palabras, su sonrisa se fue haciendo más ancha conforme todo el peso de ellas hacía eco dentro de sí, Bruce lo aceptaba, Batman lo aceptaba, estaba de su lado. La felicidad que se extendió por su pecho se reflejó en su cara, Clark era trasparente en sus emociones.

-Gracias Bruce –

El otro se tomó un momento para memorizar sus rasgos, los ojos azules chispeantes, el rostro anguloso, los labios carnosos y aquella sonrisa devastadora, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, sentía que había ignorado una parte importante de Clark, algo escondido en la obviedad, aquella belleza Omega que representaba a todos los de su género. Clark no era delicado, era fuerte, brillante, cálido, seguro y bueno, tan bueno.

-Sólo digo la verdad- dijo restándole importancia y poniéndose de pie –Creo que es hora de irme

La sonrisa de Clark tambaleó en sus labios pero asintió suave poniéndose de pie para acompañarlo

-Supongo que sólo queda acostumbrarnos al olor- le dijo Clark sintiendo que todo había quedado perdonado entre ellos, le alegraba estar de nuevo en buenos términos.

Bruce asintió sin decir nada más, mientras caminaban a la puerta, lo cual apenas requirió unos pasos en el pequeño espacio.

Abrió la puerta y miró a Bruce una última vez

-Iré a visitarte pronto –le dijo –No te sientas mal por esto – dijo señalando su cuello –Me alegra que fueras tú y no un villano, seré más cuidadoso, ahora puedo ser yo – y ante los ojos de Bruce los escudos cayeron y un intenso aroma surgió de Clark, aplastante, cerrándole la garganta de nuevo, dejándole seco, inhaló despacio sintiendo que el aire no salía de sus pulmones hasta que habló.

-No olvides no dejar tu aroma Omega en el departamento de Clark Kent, levantaría sospechas, sé cuidadoso, La Fortaleza de la Soledad será un mejor lugar para ti, para pasar los ciclos y anidar –le recomendó

-Lo sé, allá hago esas cosas –le dijo y le abrazo, como algunas veces hacía el Beta Clark, no era algo nuevo pero se sentía diferente

Bruce tragó y rodeó la cintura ajena, un acto sin pensarlo inhalando su aroma hogareño y cálido. Clark se separó apenas con las mejillas rojizas y aquella sonrisa, -Adiós Bruce –dijo dando unos pasos atrás dejando que el otro apretara los labios de nuevo gruñendo apenas y murmurando también un adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

_Un nuevo capítulo para todas ustedes que siguen este fanfic y que me dejan sus comentarios y opiniones, gracias por su apoyo._

* * *

Capítulo 5

Clark estaba irremediable y perdidamente enamorado de Bruce Wayne.

Rememorando podía darse cuenta que cierta atracción siempre había estado presente entre ellos. Cuando apenas comenzaba a mostrarse con su identidad secreta de Superman, ya sabía de Batman, el caballero de la noche. Por las múltiples noticias que llegaban hasta Metrópolis y más concretamente a su trabajo en el diario "El Planeta"

Se encontraron por primera vez siguiendo una investigación que había pasado de Metrópolis a Ciudad Gótica, la red de tráfico de armas se había expandido y en su intento por detenerlos había volado a las sombrías calles sólo para ser expulsado por el murciélago.

"Esta ciudad es demasiado pequeña para dos superhéroes"

El murciélago de Ciudad Gótica prácticamente lo había echado en una pelea en la que Superman había vencido y el orgullo del murciélago desencadenó la visita de Batman a Metrópolis. Siempre estaba más preparado y colocó un rastreador en Superman que lo llevó hasta el apartamento de Clark Kent y el descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad. Al darse cuenta furioso Superman usó sus poderes para ver bajo la máscara y descubrir el rostro que guardaba, Bruce Wayne.

El conocimiento de la verdadera identidad de Batman, le abrumó, ¿Por qué un Alfa como Bruce Wayne, rodeado de preciosas Omega se volvería Batman?, la duda sacó lo mejor de sus habilidades de reportero para cubrir aquella primicia, le investigó, su trágico pasado con la muerte de sus padres, su exitosa vida como empresario, los escándalos en los que se veía involucrado con su excéntrica personalidad.

Nada de eso parecía encajar con Batman, sus gruñidos, su fuerte aroma Alfa, su seca personalidad. El tema lo había obsesionado y por ello buscó encontrarse de nueva cuenta con él.

Pero Batman tan astuto como siempre, lo había investigado por sus propios medios, y más que eso había encontrado su debilidad. La Kriptonita. Había aprovechado eso para en su siguiente encuentro derrotarlo y humillarlo.

"No olvidarás que fui yo quien te derrotó" – le gruñó con su voz profunda y rasposa

Y no lo olvidó.

Sus encuentros no se detuvieron, fue a sus ruedas de prensa y los bailes de caridad que organizaba Fundación Wayne, ambos sabían quién era el otro y por momentos jugaban a no conocerse, a ser el gato y ratón pero nunca estaba claro quién era quién. Incluso cuando creía que lo tenía, que había descubierto el misterio que era Bruce Wayne, lo asombraba con su ingenio, con su destreza y su bondad.

Superman no podía entender cómo un humano sin poderes podía arriesgarse tanto, intentó ofrecerle su ayuda y sólo lo ofendió.

"Ya tengo un ayudante" –le dijo refiriéndose al niño que en aquel entonces le acompañaba. Robin. Un pequeño niño Beta de bajo nivel, adoptado por Bruce, tras la muerte de sus padres.

Batman odiaba sentirse débil y vulnerable y Superman no volvió a tocar el tema, porque comprendía que el evento pasado en Callejón del Crimen había marcado al hombre para siempre, una herida que nunca sanaría más que llevando por sus propias manos justicia, hasta que ningún niño volviera a tener un mal día.

Para ambos, las cosas como héroes solitarios no pudieron continuar indefinidamente, los villanos se aliaban y las circunstancias lograron que ellos también, pelearan codo a codo descubriendo que eran un buen equipo, Clark podía ser flexible y Bruce lo suficientemente razonable para admitir que necesitaba ayuda, por ese entonces Richard Grayson comenzaba a crecer para formar los Jóvenes Titanes y Batman reclutaba un nuevo Robin, Jason Todd, un pequeño Alfa de alto nivel, quien había intentado robar las llantas del Batimóbil.

Con su nueva alianza, comenzaron a mostrarse más villanos y más héroes, la idea de unirse apenas se vislumbraba en las mentes de todos. Héroes como Mujer Maravilla y Flash, estaban dispuestos a iniciar un nuevo equipo, pero no podían hacerlo solos, y aunque Superman deseaba estar con ellos, le era imposible unirse sin convencer a Batman de hacerlo también. El Caballero de la Noche, se había negado a ello, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, ese pensamiento no cambió hasta la fatídica muerte del segundo Robin.

El Guasón había atrapado a Jason en la terquedad de Batman de no necesitar a nadie, no llegó a tiempo, y Jason pagó las consecuencias de sus errores.

"La broma es para ti"

La leyenda se mostraba cruel sobre el uniforme de Jason, el cuerpo nunca había aparecido y las sombrías carcajadas del Guasón habían quedado para profundizar la herida.

Dick había regresado de Jump City a Ciudad Gótica, tras conocer la verdad, desolado por la realidad de perder a un miembro de su manada, enfrentó a Bruce, pero este no quiso escucharlo, fracturando su relación.

Clark se presentó al funeral, parándose al lado de Bruce mientras ocurría todo, siendo testigo del cambio en la familia Wayne.

-Esto es mi culpa – había murmurado en un gruñido ronco Bruce, cuando todo había acabado, tras una discusión con Dick y Alfred.

-Eso no es cierto- Clark había apoyado su mano en el hombro de su amigo y por primera vez le había abrazado consolándolo

-Era mi hijo, mi cachorro, estaba dentro de mi manada, apenas había comenzado a ser un Alfa, sólo tenía 13 años y estaba lleno de potencial, no lo saqué de las calles para esto – había comenzado con una diatriba removiéndose entre los brazos cálidos de Clark que pese a sus protestas e incluso golpes no le soltó, le abrazó hasta que Bruce le regresó el abrazo y en un silencio sin palabras lloró su pérdida.

Clark no pudo decirle nada, su padre había muerto de un ataque al corazón y sabía que una pérdida de ese tamaño no podría ser superada, que nada cambiaría el dolor que el Guasón le había provocado. Incluso cuando tuvo que dejarlo lo siguió vigilando, fue ahí cuando aprendió a diferenciar el latido del corazón de Bruce de cualquier otro, que agudizó su sentido del oído a tal punto para vigilar al vigilante. Porque Bruce había cambiado, se había vuelto más agresivo, desquitaba su odio con los criminales los dejaba desfallecidos por los golpes, no dormía, no comía y estaba siempre ausente.

Alfred le había llamado un día desesperado, Batman llevaba tres noches fuera sin regresar, la compañía comenzaba a preguntar por Bruce Wayne y Lucius Fox, no podía detener la caída inminente de Empresas Wayne, incluso Dick estaba desesperado no quería perder a alguien más de su familia.

Superman no tuvo dificultades para encontrarlo, famélico, lleno de cortes y sangre seca que no era suya, los nudillos hechos trizas de tantos golpes dados.

-Es hora de irnos Bruce – le había llamado sentándose a su lado dándole la mano que su amigo quería rechazar, Clark le cubrió con su capa y lo tomó en brazos para regresar a la Mansión Wayne.

La recuperación de Bruce sería lenta, no por sus heridas físicas sino emocionales.

-Tómate unas vacaciones – le había sugerido Clark con una sonrisa y sus ojos azules llenos de esperanza

Bruce no supo por qué acepto, pero era más fácil alejarse del dolor, el manto de Batman pasó a ser de Dick, y por unos cuantos meses, Clark se dedicó a mostrarle las maravillas del mundo a Bruce, lo hermoso que era vivir, la belleza de la tierra y la esperanza en la humanidad.

Lo llevó a la Fortaleza de la Soledad, donde nadie más que él había estado, abrigado le mostró las luces del polo norte, voló con él por la tierra dejando que sanara su corazón mientras Clark y él ayudaban a las personas que se topaban en su pequeño viaje.

Clark Incluso lo llevó a pasar navidad a Kansas con él y su familia, Bruce ayudó a preparar la cena al lado de Martha, colocó las esferas con Clark quien lo veía radiante de tenerlo con él. Fueron las cosas comunes, repetidas y habituales que devolvieron el sentido a la vida de Bruce, sanando sus heridas hasta estar listo y así un día decirle a Clark:

"Estoy listo para regresar a Ciudad Gótica, llévame ahí Clark"

Bruce tomó el manto de Batman una vez más, Dick y él pudieron devolverle un poco de sentido a sus vidas, incluso si Dick ya no podía seguir los ideales de Batman, y decidiera dejar el liderazgo de los Jóvenes Titanes para convertirse en Nightwing y marcharse a Blüdhaven.

Batman y Superman se unieron a la Liga de la Justicia como miembros fundadores al lado de Mujer Maravilla, creando el Salón de la Justicia y posteriormente la Atalaya en el espacio con las nuevas tecnologías y apoyo de los nuevos miembros.

Bruce tomaría a un tercer Robin, un pequeño niño omega de bajo nivel llamado Tim Drake. Quien había descubierto las identidades secretas de Batman y los demás Robin, un chico tan inteligente que podría rivalizar con la gran mente detective de Batman.

Sería en cada misión nueva, en cada reunión, en cada visita a la Mansión Wayne o en cada entrevista en que fingiera no saber quién era quien, que sentiría su corazón latir por él, un afecto tan grande, un aprecio tan mayúsculo que sólo podría definirse como amor.


	6. Chapter 6

Vuelvo con una nueva actualización, no había podido subir nada por las obligaciones de la vida cotidiana, gracias a las que me mandaron sus mensajes y quienes se han suscrito al fanfic. Si desean escuchar la canción en que esta inspirado el título del fanfic es " **it was always you de maroon 5"**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Su resolución para revelarse como Omega, había nacido de una simple plática con su madre, una tarde de verano caluroso en Smallville su pequeño pueblo natal era su destino de vacaciones más concurrido. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus viejos amigos de escuela y en especial con su madre Martha Kent.

-No tienes que pasar todas tus vacaciones con tu madre Clark- le dijo mientras sentada en su mecedora hacia un bordado.

-Sabes que me gusta venir a verte ma- le dijo Clark reparando las viejas alacenas de la cocina con su equipo de trabajo y su ropa de granjero con la cual se sentía tan cómodo.

-Eres un niño mimado Clark, creo que Jonathan y yo te mimamos de más –dijo riendo

-Como Superman tengo poco tiempo, así que como Clark Kent quiero estar con mi familia – le aseguró terminando de reparar el molesto chirrido que hacían las puertas de la cocina para ir a sentarse frente a su madre limpiando la grasa de sus dedos.

-Clark Kent y Superman, ambos son lo mismo para mí, siempre hablas como si fueras dos personas cariño, tú sólo eres una, mi querido hijo –la mujer mayor alzó la cabeza y sonrió afectuosa

-Eso lo dices porque eres mi mamá, pero no es tan fácil, no puedo ser ambos, Superman es un símbolo y Clark Kent sólo una persona –

-¿Sólo una persona?- le dijo asombrada dejando su costura –Clark Kent es cariñoso, dedicado, amable, dulce, bueno, un reportero increíble, un gran amigo y un hijo estupendo – le dijo enumerando con sus dedos –Las personas no son "sólo personas" mi querido niño, hay más dentro de todos de lo que se percibe a simple vista –

-Pero como Clark Kent no puedo salvar a las personas con mis súper poderes –le aseguró testarudo

-Hace falta más que un súper poder para hacer el bien Clark, se necesita un corazón bondadoso, una mente justa y el sentido para hacer lo que es correcto aunque no sea fácil, las personas se ven envueltas en circunstancias donde deben probar su valía día a día Clark, son nuestras decisiones las que definen quiénes somos en realidad-

Clark lo medito y asintió

-Recuerdas a tu amigo, Bruce, hace tiempo que no lo traes a casa, él también es sólo un humano pero se trasformó así mismo en Batman

-Bruce tiene recursos, dinero e inteligencia-

-Los recursos los tenemos todos depende de la forma en que los utilizamos Clark –le aseguró

-¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta platica ma?, Yo entiendo la diferencia entre mi vida como Clark y Superman, que no puedo mezclarlas porque pondría en peligro a las personas que me importan como tú –

-Esta plática es porque no necesito telepatía ni poderes para conocerte Clark, te escondes de ti mismo-

-¿eh? Claro que no-dijo riéndose sin comprender

Martha le miró inteligente y sonrió –incluso ante mí, sigues oliendo como un Beta cariño – le dijo suave mientras Clark balbuceaba

-Es solo la costumbre ma, siempre como Clark bloqueo mi aroma para parecer un Beta –

Martha suspiró bajando los ojos con tristeza a su costura ahora olvidada–Tu padre y yo nos preguntábamos si estábamos inculcándote mal en esconder tu naturaleza Omega, pensamos que quizá no supimos tratarte de la manera adecuada en su momento y que eso creo en ti tendencias Omegafobicas –

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –dijo alzando la voz más de lo que pretendía

Ella le miró con gravedad y no dijo nada esperando a que se calmara –Entonces ¿porque Superman no es un Omega? Si Clark Kent no puede serlo, ¿Por qué Superman tampoco?

-Yo…eso, fue porque habría sido difícil explicarlo y hacer equipo con los demás – dijo nervioso dándose cuenta que estaba justificándose

-No tienes nada que explicar Clark, eres lo que eres y tu padre y yo estábamos orgullosos de ti por ello, él no pudo decírtelo – dijo con tristeza – pero quería que lo supieras, lo feliz que lo hacías por seguir tus sueños y aspiraciones –

-Estoy cumpliendo mis sueños ma, vivo en Metrópolis, trabajo en el Diario "El Planeta", puedo ser superhéroe y ayudo a las personas con la Liga de Justicia que me ha permitido conocer a gente maravillosa.

Martha le miró meditando y continuo -Cuando llegaste en una nave espacial pensamos que eso sería lo que más te separaría de la humanidad, ser de Kriptón, pero has vuelto tus ojos a la Tierra y la has mirado con amor porque este es tu mundo Clark, sin importar tu origen o si tu nombre es Kal-El. Tú eres también un hijo de la Tierra, es tu contacto con la humanidad lo que te ha hecho benefactor del planeta en lugar de un conquistador, si tu procedencia alienígena no te ha separado de los demás Clark, que ser Omega no te separe de lo que has construido-

Clark asintió, pensando en sus palabras, sin poder decir nada, se puso de pie y caminó hasta con ella para tomarse de las manos, dejando que el aroma Omega saliera de él, cálido, fragante y hogareño.

-Soy como todas las madres Clark –le dijo avergonzándose –Me preocupo por mi cachorro – dijo sintiéndose tonta por conmoverse hasta las lágrimas por el contacto con su hijo –Quiero verte feliz –le dijo suave

-Yo ya soy feliz –le aseguro agachándose y frotando sus mejillas afianzando el vínculo de manada que tenían

-Si eres feliz entonces no te ocultes Clark, si en verdad lo eres consigue una pareja que te amé por lo que tú eres sin mentiras ni falsedades, ese es mi mayor anhelo, que te amen sin condiciones-

-Ya he tenido parejas antes –le dijo sonriendo recordando sus relaciones pasadas Lana Lang, Lori Lemaris, Lyla Lerrol, Luma Lynai, Sally Selwyn y Lyrica Lloyd

-Y a ninguna de ellas la trajiste a casa, fue más que tú amiga, tuvieron una corta relación o nunca les contaste sobre Superman y menos pensar en decirles que fueras un Omega-

-Ya tengo a alguien-le dijo sabiendo que aquello no era del todo cierto

-Eso es estupendo Clark –le dijo con ojos brillantes de emoción – cuéntame de ella-

-Es un Él- dijo con las mejillas calientes de vergüenza

-oh… bueno eso es lo de menos, pero si él te quiere tal como eres, es la persona indicada Clark –le dijo riendo como una niña feliz de verlo así de rojo

-Bueno, él aún no sabe todo, sabe que soy Superman – le dijo tímido de hablar de sus sentimientos, no había confesado a nadie su amor por el Murciélago de Ciudad Gótica, no había pensado que lo haría ante su madre.

-Entonces debes decirle, sé que te querrá, ¿quién no lo haría? –dijo orgullosa de su muchacho

Clark se sintió más apenado si era posible, nunca había considerado decirle a Bruce, nunca había pensado decirle a nadie que era un Omega, aquello ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza y ahora su madre le ponía las cartas sobre la mesa. Pero su madre lo decía con tal convencimiento, ¿de verdad Bruce le querría si sabía que era un Omega?, si sabía que le había mentido todos esos años y ocultado su naturaleza.

-¿Y si sólo me quiere por ser un Omega y él un Alfa?, quiero que me quiera por quien soy, no por cómo huelo –le dijo triste ante aquella verdad

-Eso lo sabrás cuando se lo digas, porque a fin de cuentas, ¿quién es el que no está siendo realmente honesto? ¿Cómo quieres que te amé por lo que eres si ni siquiera le has mostrado tu verdadero yo?

La verdad en sus palabras le cayó como balde de agua fría, era cierto, Bruce nunca había pensado en ser su pareja porque nunca se había mostrado como un candidato, nunca le había demostrado su interés amoroso. La imagen de Bruce paseando con Omegas de su brazo sonriéndoles llevándolos a las fiestas caminando y riendo con ellos, le agrió la boca. ¿Se comportaría Bruce de esa manera con él? O por el contrario, sería todo como antes, serían amigos y nunca lo vería con deseo como a cualquier otro Omega.

Las posibilidades se apilaban en su cabeza, ser libre de mostrarse por quien realmente era, ser aceptado por sus amigos, decirle la verdad a todos y finalmente ser deseado por Bruce.

Su corazón latió deprisa de pensarlo, la posibilidad se le antojaba extraña y tan cercana a él sólo tenía que hacerlo, mostrarse como Omega y ya. Tan simple que parecía absurdo.

-¿Sabes que ma? Tienes razón le diré que soy Omega.

Martha lo abrazó feliz por él

-Nada me hará más feliz que tú también seas feliz cariño –le aseguró mientras compartían un abrazo entre ellos. Con Clark con la determinación en la cabeza sonriendo ante la nueva oportunidad.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos! vuelvo con un capítulo un poco más largo y por fin avanzamos en la trama, los capítulos anteriores habían sido una forma de explicar el comportamiento de Clark y sus motivaciones, quería que quedara bien claro el porque nunca se había revelado así mismo como Omega y cuales habían sido sus circunstancias.

Ahora bien, creo que es necesario explicar un poco el concepto de " **manada"** los omegaverse están basados en los lobos, en sus agrupaciones, ciclos, celos, nudos, por eso que la manera despectiva de referirse a un Alfa, sea "perro" y a un omega "perra"

Las manadas no necesariamente tienen que integrarse por un Alfa/Omega/Beta, sino que pueden estar hechas de cualquier casta, es por eso que la manada de Clark eran dos Betas (Jonathan y Martha) y en el caso de Bruce que era mas variada con Alfas, Betas y Omega (Alfred, Dick, Jason y Tim), se forman por los vínculos afectivos y de confianza y la manera de reforzar el vínculo es frotando las mejillas, como los lobos se restregarían entre si o los gatos para marcarte como parte de su familia.

Espero que estos conceptos los comprendan cualquier duda o aclaración estaré feliz de aclararla en los comentarios.

* * *

.

Capítulo 7

-Señor, todo listo- Marcy Graves, taconeó hasta el escritorio de Lex Luthor, con una Tablet en el brazo para dejarla a su lado mostrándole su trabajo

-El yate ha sido alquilado, el dinero para la Biblioteca Municipal de Metrópolis ya fue recibido y las invitaciones enviadas, todo el mundo estará allí al igual que la estatua que mandó hacer – le informó pasando las imágenes por la pantalla junto con los gráficos

-Perfecto, si todo sale bien Marcy, esa noche habré conseguido al Omega más famoso del mundo y su poder absoluto se doblegará ante mí – dijo con una sonrisa mirando la estatua de Superman, el hombre postrado a la humanidad, alzando sus manos con bondad a los cielos como un Dios.

Lex Luthor, era un Alfa de clase alta y estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre lo que deseaba, por una parte su mente analítica y sumamente brillante podía elaborar los más ingeniosos planes y por el otro su inmensa fortuna podía suministrarle acceso a todo tipo de tecnología, armas, personas y lugares.

Sólo una cosa se le escapaba, no poseía poderes, aquello no lo intimidó, Lex Corp, podía producirle armamento suficiente para vestirlo de tal forma que sería invulnerable.

Batman había sido su inspiración, un humano combatiendo al lado de los héroes, pero él deseaba más, deseaba ser divino.

Hacía años que había observado a Superman, pero él nunca había tomado partido ni bando alguno, no había forma de contactarse con él y durante años La Maravilla de Metrópolis continúo siendo inaccesible.

Hasta la gran revelación, Superman era un Omega, un Omega de alto nivel, la noticia le había hecho reír por lo hilarante del asunto.

Un Omega de alto nivel en las narices de todos, bajo el ojo público, pavoneándose y sin marcar, tanto poder, fuerza y belleza sin dominar. De sólo pensarlo sentía excitación y su saliva Alfa comenzaba a brotar, quería marcarlo, poseerlo y utilizarlo.

Se puso de pie mirando su imperio desde su ventana en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, podía verse el globo de "El Planeta" desde allí, las avenidas principales y los parques cercanos, quizá si observaba fijo podría verlo, no un ave, no un avión, sino Superman.

Se río frente a la ventana ansioso por encontrarse con su presa.

-Muy pronto Superman, tú y yo seremos uno –dijo mirando su reflejo y sus fieros ojos azules brillaron con malicia.

…-*****…..-*****…..-****

Superman entro en el comedor común de la Atalaya, de inmediato fue seguido por un silencio y unos cuantos susurros que su súper oído no tuvo dificultad de captar.

-"El primer omega de la Atalaya"-

-"increíble que lo haya podido ocultar tanto tiempo"-

-"Cállate nos puede escuchar imbécil"-

Era como volver a la preparatoria pero peor.

Se formó en la fila con su charola para recibir su comida, al menos los robots lo trataban igual

-¿Postre?- la voz metálica del androide le preguntó y murmuro un sí para ver cómo el último pastel de manzana era llevado por Shazam, el niño iba devorando muy feliz su comida

-Si quieres puedes tener el mío-

Se dio la vuelta mirando a Flecha Verde ofreciéndole un pedazo de pastel, era su favorito y su ciclo estaba a la mitad lo cual lo hacía especialmente antojadizo y hambriento, pero que un Alfa diera comida a un Omega era símbolo de protección, de cuidado, que podía proveer al Omega de todo lo que necesitaba, deseaba decir que sí pero al final afligido dijo no

-¡oh vamos hombre comételo!, después de cómo lo miraste con tanta tristeza no podría comérmelo yo, comételo hay niños en el mundo que no tienen nada que comer –le dijo poniéndolo en su bandeja usando la culpa contra él mientras caminaban a su mesa bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

"Justo como en preparatoria" pensó Superman sin poder evitar sentirse feliz por tener su pastel y en cierta forma encariñado con Flecha Verde por dárselo, maldijo sus intentos Omega por lo fácil que era y tomó asiento con los demás.

Su mesa en términos de "preparatoria" era la de los chicos populares, donde los miembros fundadores solían sentarse cuando tenían tiempo y no estaban en una misión.

Shazam y Flash comían, el niño colgaba las piernas del asiento, y Flash devoraba cuatro bandejas a la vez.

-Tranquilo no van a comerte- le dijo Flecha Verde susurrándole al oído, lo cual le mando un escalofrío no estaba acostumbrado a estar en su forma Omega todo el tiempo, las sensaciones y olores eran más fuertes, y el aroma Alfa en el comedor era casi insoportable de sobrellevar

-Estoy bien-mintió mientras comenzaba a comer tratando de no enfocarse en los intensos ojos verdes de Ollie que no le creía nada

-Qué bueno que no eres un villano, mientes horrible –le dijo riéndose jugando a molestarlo, parecía el nuevo hobbie de Flecha Verde, incomodar al Omega.

-¿Cómo va la mordida?-le pregunto Ollie por lo bajo de nuevo

-Va, ya está morada en lugar de negra, así que no debe tardar en quitarse-le dijo muy bajo

-¿Sabes que es bueno para quitar una mordida?-le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, Clark pensó que se iba a arrepentir de preguntar pero de todos modos lo hizo

-¿Qué?-

-Saliva de otro Alfa. Un Alfa diferente lamiéndote el cuello hará que las hormonas anteriores se borren- la sonrisa de Ollie creció al ver el sonrojo en Clark que parecía mudo de sorpresa.

Superman bajo la vista y continuo comiendo hasta sentir una presencia tras de sí, Batman estaba ahí con su bandeja, le miró aliviado como quien se aferra a una tabla de salvación, se sentó como siempre al lado de Clark y comenzó a comer sin mirar a nadie en su usual silencio que fue una bendición para Superman.

-Hey Batman y Superman, ¿les llegó una invitación como esta?- les preguntó Ollie sacando de su traje una carta de cuidadosa caligrafía, el evento de caridad del año, patrocinado por Lex Corp

Batman alzó la vista para ver la tarjeta, él también había recibido una y como Bruce Wayne no podía faltar a esos eventos, no le asombraba que Ollie también fuera invitado, Queen Enterprises estaba ganando terreno en la industria y era conocida por su generosidad altruista.

-Yo iré-les dijo Superman tomando un bocado de su pastel de manzana, sonriendo ante la dulzura y lamiéndose los labios, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni para Batman ni para Flecha Verde.

-De hecho soy el invitado de honor, se creará un monumento en mi nombre y anunciaré las mejoras en Metrópolis – dijo recordando la invitación tan inusual que había recibido, el parque había sido cubierto con flores que mirado desde el cielo anunciaban su invitación al evento.

-Estás muy cerca de tener tu propio museo –le dijo Flash terminando de comer, mirando a los demás –serás tan increíble como yo –dijo presumido riéndose

Clark se rió – entonces creo que nos veremos por allá–les dijo a Batman y Flecha Verde con una sonrisa terminando su postre y levantándose para dejarlos llevándose su bandeja.

…..-*****…..-****….-****

Bruce miró la invitación una vez más, con el ceño fruncido, parecía que el papel lo hubiera ofendido de alguna manera.

-Señor Bruce, no por mirarla va a cambiar lo que dice en la tarjeta-

Alfred le miró con diversión en los ojos, burlándose de él, mientras dejaba su traje perfectamente planchado a su lado

-Su avión está listo para despegar en una hora, será mejor que se apresure o llegará tarde al baile – dijo con aquella voz educada que escondía lo jocoso de la situación

-Ya voy –dijo mirando al hombre salir de su habitación, miró una última vez su invitación decía su nombre, iba a ser Bruce Wayne asistiendo a una fiesta de caridad como siempre, en la cual llevaría a un par de modelos Omega de sus brazos y se encontraría al Omega más famoso de la actualidad, Superman.

Dejo la invitación en su cama comenzando a vestirse, ya había estado en bailes anteriores con Clark, sólo que él siempre era Clark el reportero, el chico invisible con el cual se mandaba miradas de vez en cuando o compartía algunos comentarios sexys y atrevidos y Clark respondería tímido o con algún comentario astuto, sabía jugar así, no con un nuevo elemento en el tablero.

Como Bruce Wayne se esperaba que coqueteara con Superman, era tan evidente que suspiro a su imagen impecable en el espejo, y cambio su gesto sombrío por la galante sonrisa Wayne.

….-******…..-****….-***

Aterrizó en el yate con un movimiento de su capa roja, los reporteros y los flases no se hicieron esperar, sonrió saludando a todos y se alejó sin dar comentarios. Llevaba su uniforme y el inconfundible rizo sobre la frente, sus ojos azules buscaron por caras conocidas, pero fue interceptado por una mano en su espalda baja, el toque le hizo estremecerse y una oleada de feromonas Alfa le llenó las fosas nasales volteando a encontrarse con un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa.

-Superman, un honor que hayas venido, soy Alexander Luthor-la voz de Lex era baja y grave, y no retiraba su mano de Superman, que no encontraba un modo cortés de decir "deja de tocarme"

-Estoy agradecido con su trabajo altruista hacia Metrópolis, es maravilloso – dijo dando un paso atrás cediéndole terreno para huir de su contacto, Lex avanzó un paso más acechante

-Nunca se hace demasiado por esta ciudad- le comentó sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarlo fijo

-Tiene razón, se necesitan muchas manos para conseguir la paz, la población se verá favorecida con su donación en libros a la biblioteca – le dijo suave, nunca había sido acosado por un Alfa y no deseaba averiguarlo ahora

-Puedo hacer más por esta ciudad tengo grandes planes que me gustaría comentar contigo después en mi oficina o podríamos ir a algún sitio más privado para hablarlos – le dijo con aquella sonrisa que no parecía borrarse nunca de su cara acercándose un poco más a él hasta el límite del espacio personal

-No acapares a nuestro invitado de honor Lex, todos queremos hablar con él – la voz de Ollie fue un alivió y pronto sintió su mano rodearle la cintura –Superman, apuesto a que Lex no te ha ofrecido una bebida, ¿gustas acompañarme a la barra?- su rubio amigo le sonreía como había visto hacer a las chicas antes, era demasiado bizarro, pero accedió tomando la mano que le ofrecía

-Estamos hablando de negocios Oliver Queen, no sería educado que te lo llevaras por la fuerza – le dijo Lex con la sonrisa descendiendo de sus labios con aquellos ojos duros tomando la mano libre de Superman.

Clark se sintió como un juguete por el que dos niños se pelean

-Vaya no sabía que habría pelea de perros como parte del show – la voz le tomó por sorpresa y ahí estaba Bruce tomando una copa

Ninguno de los dos le soltó pero dejaron de tirar de él, Superman avanzó hacia Bruce liberándose, aliviado al verlo, era su tabla de salvación en un solo día, le sonrió con agradecimiento mientras se alejaba de los tres Alfas, lidiar con ellos era demasiado cansado. Miró la barra de comida en busca de algo que beber, pero sólo había alcohol, algo que iba en contra de su código moral.

Tomó un canapé que lucía demasiado delicado y hermoso para ser comida, y le dio una probada tentativa, era dulce y cremoso, sorprendiéndole por su sabor. Los Omegas tenían sentidos más agudos que los Alfas o Betas, esto los ayudaba a elegir la mejor pareja para ellos y distinguir a sus cachorros por el olor.

Comenzó a comer uno tras otro, hasta que un vaso se posó a su lado, era Bruce

-Tómatelo con calma, parece que nunca te invitaron a una fiesta de gala chico de granja- le dijo burlón, empujando el vaso hacia él–es agua mineral, no hay nada en este yate que no sea champagne y vino –le dijo

Superman tragó el último bocadillo y se limpió la boca con una servilleta ante el regaño de Bruce, lo cierto es que no tenía sus modales impecables, Bruce se deslizaba como seda entre la crema y nata. Miró el vaso y no dudó en darle un buen sorbo, como Kriptoniano no necesitaba comer, podía básicamente hacer fotosíntesis, pero eso no significaba que no prefiriera hacerlo.

-Te vas a poner gordo como sigas comiendo de esa forma –

-¿Crees que estoy gordo?- le preguntó mirándose así mismo en su traje azul de súper héroe, Bruce no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo, no, definitivamente no, un cuerpo como ese era todo menos gordo.

-¿Dónde están tus omegas hoy?- le preguntó Superman tras su silencio caminando juntos al barandal, en la noche se movían suave y ligero entre las olas del mar.

-Los dejé por allá-le dijo señalando con la cabeza un rincón donde dos chicas rubias se sentaban aburridas

Superman le sonrió al saberse poseedor de toda su atención

-Si dejas a tu cita sola no dudes que luego te la quitarán –le dijo juguetón, casi coqueto incluso puso sentir como todos sus sentidos Omega percibían al Alfa frente a él y desplegaban sus feromonas para atraerlo.

Por un momento Bruce se acercó más a él reduciendo el espacio, dejando que su aroma Alfa se incrementara, sólo mirándose a los ojos, Clark sintió su corazón palpitar y sus mejillas enrojecer y por último una mano sacarlo de su ensoñación. Era Luthor.

-Vamos a iniciar la ceremonia Superman acompáñame- el brazo de Luthor se extendió para él caballeroso pero Superman lo tomó como si fuera una cadena alejándose de Bruce con un suspiro

-Deberías tener cuidado Bruce Wayne es un conquistador y nunca se ha interesado por ningún Omega, sólo los utiliza-le dijo Luthor al oído mientras lo llevaba a la zona principal dejando que su asistente le diera un micrófono para hablar con todos y Superman velozmente se soltaba de su agarre

-Damas y caballeros, Lex Corp en asociación con la Biblioteca Municipal de Metrópolis estamos orgullosos de tenerlos aquí esta noche, espero pasen un agradable momento hoy y esto se vea reflejado en sus donaciones – Lex esperó un momento mientras las risas fluían –Como invitado de honor esta noche nos acompaña Superman, "El hombre del mañana"- anunció Lex con una floritura, Clark avergonzado sonrió a los presentes mientras una ola de flashes le tomaban fotografías al lado de Luthor quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para rodearle la cintura y atraerlo a él una vez más.

Una chica beta pasó con un gran cheque con una fuerte cantidad, entregándoselo a la pareja que sonrió a los presentes –LexCorp entregará este cheque a manos de Superman para la causa de hoy – vítores se escucharon y nuevamente eran fotografiados

-Y como un agradecimiento especial por las nobles causas de nuestro héroe anunciamos la inauguración de la estatua de Superman- el yate se detuvo cerca del muelle donde las luces se encendieron en azul, amarillo y rojo iluminando la figura de acerco de Superman, inclinado en el suelo con las manos alzándose en sinónimo de fuerza y bondad, la gente rompió en vítores y dos edecanes mostraron un lazo rojo con tijeras doradas, tanto Lex como Clark las tomaron para cortar el lazo de manera representativa.

No había visto la estatua pero le impresiono verse así mismo, era lo que ellos veían en el, fuerza, magnificencia y bondad, hecha de acero y enorme se posaba entre las luces de manera imponente.

-Parece que te gusto-le dijo Lex sonriéndole satisfecho con su trabajo –Creo que juntos podríamos hacer mucho bien a la sociedad Superman, estoy realmente interesado en contarte mis planes, por favor reúnete conmigo en LexCorp, cualquier día a cualquier hora, estaré esperándote –le dijo con aquella mirada depredadora y sensual

-Iré-le dijo al final Superman dejando a Luthor complacido el cual estuvo con él durante la velada, incluso si la atención de Superman se desviaba a Bruce al lado de las dos Omega o platicando con algún empresario o famoso.

…-******….-*****

Descendió hasta la entrada del enorme edificio, Lex Corp, era la empresa más grande y con mayor prestigio en Metrópolis, los guardías le dieron la bienvenida y pasó entre los empleados perplejos que lo recibieron con los mayores honores.

Lo llevaron hasta la oficina principal, Lex se puso de pie para recibirlo

-Superman, adelante toma asiento –le dijo señalando una de sus sillas recorriéndola para él, dejando que el hombre de acero se sentara, podía sentir su presencia justo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?-le preguntó tomando asiento frente a él

-No, gracias –le dijo mirándole –he venido a hablar contigo de las mejoras que propusiste -

-Me alegra que vinieras al fin, es un placer hacer negocios contigo Superman, siempre te he vigilado de cerca- afirmó con su peligrosa sonrisa entre los labios y su opresor aroma Alfa

Superman le miró fijo, Lex se había encargado de anunciar por todos los medios posibles de que ambos hablarían juntos, que podrían llegar a tener una alianza, había hecho mejoras en becas educativas y trabajos de investigación en universidades en los ramos de medicina y tecnología, promoviendo el empleo con su compañía y anunciando que habría más de ello con su ayuda y la de Superman. Básicamente lo había orillado a ir, por medio de beneficencia, todos los medios exhibían su fotografía con Lex, incluso su periódico tenía una noticia de la "buena pareja que hacían", aquello le repugnaba, todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que le faltaba un Alfa.

-Dime tus propuestas – le dijo al final

Lex tecleo un poco en su computadora y las persianas se cerraron para crear una proyección, -tengo pensado lanzar mi campaña política y volverme Gobernador de Metrópolis –le dijo haciendo pasar las diapositivas

-Con mis recursos pondríamos a la ciudad de Metrópolis a la vanguardia, crear empleos con la nueva tecnología, nuevos hospitales, universidades, centros de conocimiento y recreación- los proyectos se visualizaban frente a sus ojos, edificios, trenes eléctricos, parques, teatros y museos. –Una ciudad organizada, limpia y tranquila, con una policía mejor entrenada, con mayor salario y armas más poderosas –

-Yo no me alió a ningún partido político –le dijo Superman

-Es cierto, Superman es un símbolo, un alíen o un Dios, pero también un hombre-le dijo poniéndose de pie mientras las imágenes de lo que podía ser Metrópolis continuaban su sucesión

-Piensa en todo el bien que podríamos darle al mundo, si gano estas campañas y con el mejoramiento de la ciudad lo siguiente será la presidencia del país…-Lex se paró frente a él, Superman se tensó en su asiento mientras este se inclinaba sobre el estirando su mano y posándola en la suya

-Yo apoyaré a la Liga de Justicia, a todos los héroes que necesiten asilo o dinero y a los nuevos que aparezcan, crearé reformas y leyes en beneficio de la humanidad, daré paz, únete a mí, el mejor trato es un vínculo- le dijo acariciando sus dedos –Tú te volverás mi Omega y yo tu Alfa, estaremos unidos, y seremos uno- se arrodilló frente a él y sacó un anillo, un impresionante diamante

-Cásate conmigo Superman, tendrás todo lo que desees y más, la libertad de seguir luchando por la justicia, de cambiar no sólo al país sino al mundo, de ayudar a miles o millones a través no sólo de poderes sino de leyes y acuerdos.

Las palabras de Lex dieron vueltas en su cabeza, sintió el pánico inundarle, el asco porque dejara de tocarlo, era quizá una idea más fácil, más sencilla de ayudar a las personas y talvez tuviera razón Luthor, pero negó con la cabeza retirando su mano.

-No- dijo poniéndose de pie empujando la silla viendo arrodillado a sus pies a Luthor conmocionado

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, podemos conocernos más, hablar más de ello, puedo demostrarte las ventajas de nuestro matrimonio.- dijo intentando pararse y hallarle sentido a lo que decía Superman

-Es imposible, no lo haré- dijo flotando quedando aún más inaccesible para Lex –Yo no podría casarme contigo, ni vincularme, incluso por lo que me ofreces-

-¿Es otro Alfa acaso? ¿Alguien más te propuso algo mejor? – Luthor no tuvo que escuchar su contestación, supo por ver los ojos de Superman que en efecto, había otro Alfa.

-Será mejor que no vuelvas a intentar contactarme ni hablar por mí ante la prensa, gracias por lo que hiciste por Metropólis – Superman no le dedicó una mirada cuando salió por su ventana, se alejó un poco y después gano una velocidad estratosférica, resonando en la soledad de la oficina de Lex.


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola a todos! Agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, pero mi Beta Reader tiene una exitosa carrera que mantener y no podía enviarme los capítulos antes. Mil gracias a todos los que se suscriben a esta historia y más aún a los que me dejan sus comentarios permitiéndome poder interactuar con ustedes._

 _Tuve un problema con los comentarios del capítulo 7 que la página no me permitió responderlos, no sé si ya este arreglado pero si no es así sepan que leo cada comentario y me encanta responder sus dudas._

 _Ya tengo otros 4 capítulos hechos, así que al menos en estos días solo falta revisarlos para que no tenga ningún error ortográfico así que no sufrirán por capítulos nuevos._

 _Sin más, disfruten._

 _Alezita Depyran_

* * *

Capítulo 8

Los gritos eran tan ensordecedores que Superman tuvo que bajar el rango de su súper oído, los edificios caían, cientos de voces se sumaban a un aullido colectivo de dolor y masacre.

La capa de polvo, fuego y cenizas se extendía por todos lados, La Liga de la Justicia no era capaz de contener todo el daño y destrucción que aquel monstruo causaba.

Había caído del cielo, en una nave, para estrellarse contra la Tierra. Incluso aunque la habían detectado, interceptado e intentado destruirla, no había sido suficiente.

La bestia había sido liberada para avanzar hasta Metrópolis y su destrucción.

El Ejército, la Marina y la Guardia Nacional, habían intentado detenerlo y evacuar, pero era imposible, alzaba tanques como si no pesaran nada y los arrojaba derribando todo a su paso.

Las fuerzas militares habían despegado sus armas, sin resultado alguno replegándose.

El caos se había diseminado con facilidad ante aquel monstruo al que habían llamado Doomsday.

La Liga de la Justicia se había presentado, pero uno a uno fueron cayendo, Linterna Verde no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo destruía todo aquello que creaba el anillo, Doomsday era invulnerable y sumamente fuerte.

El lazo de Diana apenas y podía contenerlo, sólo había durados unos minutos antes de lanzarla contra un edificio.

-Tenemos que evacuar a todos- La voz de Flecha Verde les hablaba por los comunicadores, incluso a través de su voz se escuchaban las voces de miedo de los ciudadanos

-Encárgate de eso – le dijo Superman por su comunicador, volando a detener a Doomsday, parecía el único capaz de hacerle frente a tal abominación.

El monstruo tenía sed de destrucción, Batman lo conducía con su Jet a la zona menos poblada cerca del mar.

-Ten cuidado Superman- su voz rasposa sonó en sus oídos cuando se cruzaron, el gobierno había soltado sus misiles, Superman tomó a Doomsday lanzándolo al aire contra los misiles, la explosión detono en un estruendo ensordecedor, levantando olas del mar cegándolo.

La figura de Doomsday cayó al agua herida, pero se alzó de nuevo, recuperándose nadando a la superficie destruyendo los pilares que sostenían el muelle, saltando para emerger.

-No hay forma de detener su avance- la voz de Diana sonó en el comunicador apresurándose a reunirse con ellos iba con Linterna Verde, ambos heridos.

Doomsday miro el jet de Batman, lanzando una roca contra él, mientras el murciélago disparaba en su contra y esquivaba.

-Podemos usar kriptonita en él – les dijo Batman

-Ve por ella, yo lo contendré- Superman cerró la comunicación con el atravesándose en el camino de Doomsday golpeándolo, dejando que Batman huyera de ahí.

Usó su aliento helado congelándolo, conteniéndolo apenas unos segundos, para después ver como el hielo se resquebrajaba con la visión calorífica del monstruo. La Mujer Maravilla y él lo golpearon, esquivando su ataque mientras unas manos verdes provenientes del anillo de Linterna lo capturaban, Doomsday rugió gutural y enfadado rompió el agarre de Linterna Verde para tomar un camión abandonado y aventarlos de un golpe, con dificultad volvieron a ponerse de pie.

-Lo detendremos para ti Superman- le gritó la Mujer Maravilla sangre le mojaba la mejilla, tomó su lazo una vez más, Linterna Verde cojeaba, se miraron entre ellos –Más vale que hagas valer esto Superman-le dijo Hal cojeando apenas y podía volar, apoyó su mano en la del anillo y concentrándose creo unos grilletes apresándolo en conjunto con Diana.

La visión calorífica de Superman se disparó de sus ojos quemando a la criatura mientras profería chillidos de dolor.

Parecía estar funcionando, Doomsday se retorcía, el olor a carne quemada era pútrido y los músculos bajo el agarre conjunto se tensaban deseando liberarse hasta lograrlo, jalando el lazo de Diana, la hizo volar por los aires para aventarla contra Hal. Como un bólido se lanzó contra sus cuerpos indefensos tomándolos de los pies y azotándolos contra el suelo en un castigo que parecía no acabar.

Superman se precipitó contra el – ¡Suéltalos!- gritó dándole un puñetazo hasta liberarlos. Diana malherida cayó junto a un inconsciente Hal mientras la luz verde de su anillo parpadeaba hasta apagarse. Doomsday retrocedía golpe a golpe, recibiendo los puñetazos de un enojado Superman que intentaba hacerlo perder terreno.

"¿Dónde estás Bruce?" se preguntó en su cabeza lanzando rayos por los ojos y con la expresión contrita, jadeando de cansancio, Doomday parecía inagotable le tomó de la cabeza golpeándolo contra la pared de un edificio caído, arrastrando su cuerpo por el pavimento para luego molerlo a golpes uno tras otro.

La visión se le emborronaba, sintió el cuerpo gemir de dolor, la boca se le llenó de sangre y sintió sus costillas rotas en su pecho.

Se puso de pie de nueva cuenta tambaleándose, en el cielo un sonido le alerto, el maravilloso latir de un corazón, alzo la vista para ver el Jet de Batman con una sonrisa de alivio. Doomsday pareció percatarse de su presencia también y con un salto voló hasta él. Superman jadeó ante la visión de Doomsday golpeando el ala del Jet lo cual lo hizo precipitarse contra el suelo mientras él emprendía el vuelo para tomar el avión y aterrizarlo en un lugar seguro.

Batman surgió de la nave, Superman uso su mano para sostenerse de él y darle apoyo a su paso inseguro, Batman le rodeo la cintura brindándole una ráfaga de delicioso aroma Alfa, reconfortante y sobreprotector, pudo ver sus ojos entre la máscara preocupados, la mano de Bruce se había llenado de su sangre al tocarlo.

-Tardaste un poco-le dijo con una sonrisa torcida por el dolor, ambos miraron a Doomsday, Flash corría hacia ellos, pasó por la calle a su lado y se dirigió a supervelocidad hasta Doomsday golpeándolo una y otra vez mientras este no podía hacer nada por atraparlo.

Bruce había regresado usaba una de aquellas armaduras pesadas y del Jet en ruinas sacó una lanza con la punta de Kriptonita, Superman se sintió mareado y débil al lado de su luz pero luchó por sobreponerse al dolor que le causaba.

-Descansa- le dijo Bruce muy bajo con aquel gruñido Alfa en su voz sus dedos seguían en la cintura ajena acercándolo a él, con la otra acarició el rostro golpeado de Superman quien deseo que no lo soltará y que no se alejara de él, estaba tan cansado.

Batman se alejó, Flash apenas podía contenerlo, más ayuda venía en camino pero no llegarían a tiempo Detective Marciano, Shazam o Acuaman. Doomsday alcanzó a Flash y con un crujido espantoso le rompió las dos piernas arrojándolo, inútil contra un árbol caído. Batman se presentó ante él y pareció reírse del murciélago.

Barman se posicionó para recibir el ataque de Doomsday, tomó la lanza con ambas manos y esquivó uno de sus puños, alzó la lanza brillante y la encajó en uno de sus costados, pero su piel era demasiado dura para penetrar hondo.

El monstruo tomó uno de sus brazos y apretó, la maquina parecía ceder por un momento, pero no él, atacó con la lanza nuevamente aunque el agarre le hacía daño. Doomsday se debilitaba ante la exposición a la kriptonita lo arrojó queriendo alejar la lanza de sí haciéndolo rebotar contra el suelo, la lanza había sido arrojada lejos de él. Doomsday aprovechó para arrojarse con las manos juntas en puños listo para asestar un golpe final.

Superman los miró horrorizado

-¡Batman! ¡No!- voló contra Doomsday sin pensarlo, a pesar de sus heridas, el pánico había hecho a su cuerpo moverse, a lanzarse más rápido e interponerse entre ellos, arrojándolo lejos de Bruce

-Superman, ¡la lanza! – la voz débil de Barry le llamó se había arrastrado hasta el objeto, la alzó en brazos y la aventó a Superman que la interceptó, apretando el metal entre sus dedos, obligándose a no soltarla aunque doliera como un infierno.

Doomsday se alzó de nuevo con un rugido primitivo, corriendo a enfrentarlo, Superman voló en su dirección, apretó la mandíbula y empuñando la lanza la clavó en lo hondo del pecho de Doomsday, la carne era dura y empujó fuertemente para atravesarla, el aullido que soltó el monstruo fue ensordecedor, de sus ojos un rayo rojo se disparó contra el pecho de Clark hasta atravesarle.

Superman sintió un dolor terrible y Doomsday cesó su ataque cayendo al suelo, tomó la lanza sacándola del pecho del contrario y la arrojó lejos de él. La kriptonita lo debilitaba, lo mareaba, se llevó una mano al pecho, sangraba, sus dedos estaban manchados y su traje perforado, tosió mientras sus rodillas se vencían cayendo al suelo. Escuchó una voz llamándolo, un aroma alfa rodeándole mientras unos brazos lo sostenían en su regazo, la calidez pegajosa le empapaba manchando el símbolo de la esperanza en su pecho y también el suelo a su alrededor. Miró la máscara y tras ella aquellos ojos horrorizados, la voz de Bruce gritándole palabras que escuchaba más y más huecas, alzó apenas su mano a la mejilla acariciándolo las comisuras de su propia boca se alzaron despacio para sonreírle, antes de que sus alienígenas ojos azules se apagaran y su mano cayera al suelo.

-...-...-...

-Bruce…es hora de dejarlo ir –La voz de Diana le abstrajo de su dolor.

La amazona tenía los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas, estaba destrozada, no tenía vergüenza en mostrar su dolor.

-Debemos enterrarlo, los demás están preocupados por ti, no has dormido, no comes, no permites que nadie entre aquí-le dijo asustada avanzando a el murciélago y el cadáver de Superman.

Estaba caliente por los reflectores de calor que caían sobre él, le había limpiado toda la sangre y tenía ropas nuevas, una sencilla túnica blanca Bruce había hecho una aguja con kriptonita para abrir su dura piel cocerlo y arreglar los órganos dañados.

Diana se acercó a Clark peinándole el suave cabello arreglando el rizo sobre su frente con un sollozo

-No pudimos protegerlo, era nuestro Omega, el Omega del equipo y no pudimos hacer nada por él- dijo mirándole

-Murió por protegerme, yo tenía que haberlo salvado, es mi culpa- repitió Bruce, lo había dicho desde que la Liga lo había encontrado con Clark en brazos, catatónico de dolor e impresión.

-No pudimos hacer nada, debemos darle sepultura, su familia y amigos tienen que verlo descansar – le dijo tratando de ser razonable, Bruce se había llevado a Superman, lo habían encontrado rodeado por una mancha de sangre, con Clark en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados…muerto. Bruce se había negado a separarse del Omega. Gruñendo desquiciado con todo su poder Alfa.

-Es inseguro enterrarlo, no podemos dejar su cuerpo en cualquier lugar, debe de estar resguardado- insistió Bruce tomando la mano de Clark inerte, llevándola a su boca, aún olía, suave como las flores muertas que conservan su esencia.

En la ciudad se había creado una tumba representativa, el símbolo de la casa Kal donde la placa rezaba "En memoria de Superman, el héroe de Metrópolis", sabía que Lex Luthor había donado dinero para construirlo.

Metrópolis era un hervidero de chismes, todos estaban impresionados por la muerte de su Omega. El Diario "El Planeta" bullía con noticias, algunos decían que era un desperdicio, otros daban sus condolencias, otros más estaban preocupados por el rápido incremento en la inseguridad. Sólo un pequeño fragmento había hablado sobre Clark Kent, unido a cientos de personas desaparecidas durante el ataque de Doomsday, la ciudad se reconstruía poco a poco. Acorde al ánimo colectivo la temporada de lluvias había llegado y un aire depresivo llenaba a sus habitantes, el sol se había ido junto con Superman.

Nadie podía creerlo, menos Bruce, enterrarlo era hacerlo real, muy dentro de sí se negaba a creer que Clark estaba muerto, que no volvería a ver su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz o su intoxicante aroma Omega. Había rechazado a todos, la Liga de la Justicia, a los Robin e incluso a Alfred. Encerrándose con el cuerpo inerte de Clark, lo había colocado bajo los reflectores de calor.

"Es lo que necesita sol" se había dicho en medio de su pena tras curarle las heridas

La Lanza que había causado la destrucción de Doomsday y Superman había sido escondida en lo más recóndito de una bóveda de la Baticueva. Donde nadie volviera a usar su poder destructivo.

Diana le abrazó, fue un primer contacto humano que le calentó el frio corazón

-Él desearía descansar en su casa, con su padre-le dijo al oído, apretándolo fuerte contra su pecho, incluso si dolía un poco el abrazo de la amazona calmó un poco su interior y accedió.

El funeral se realizó con la máxima discreción, un ataúd negro cubierto de rosas con el símbolo característico de Superman tallado en la madera, fue cargado por los miembros de la Liga en actitud solemne, hasta ser bajado a la tierra.

Martha Kent sollozaba, había perdido a toda su manada, su esposo Jonathan y su hijo Clark.

La mujer era una figura muy pequeña al lado de los superhéroes.

Linterna Verde creó una pala con su anillo y la tierra fue cayendo sobre el ataúd hasta dejarlo cubierto, la lápida rezaba "Clark Joseph Kent, Amado hijo y amigo". No podían enterrarlo como Superman y aunque Clark seguía legalmente desaparecido, Martha había insistido en dejarlo descansar al lado de su padre.

Bruce sintió un peso dentro de sí, habían enterrado una parte de él mismo en ese ataúd, algo tan precioso que no podría ser remplazado.

Se acercó a la mujer después de que todos le dieran sus condolencias y palabras de aliento

-Esto era de él- le dijo entregándole su uniforme y la capa, Martha tembló al verlos abrazándolos a su pecho

-Era su cobija de bebé-le dijo muy suave con voz rota –Llegó a mí con sólo esta manta envolviéndolo, acaricio la tela suave e indestructible, - le dije que deseaba que la dejara para sus futuros cachorros…- alzó los ojos a los tormentosos de Bruce

-Gracias Bruce, se cuánto significaba Clark para ti y sé que él te correspondía de la misma manera- la mujer le miró de manera significativa y apretó muy suave la mano de Bruce sonriéndole apenas dejándolo con sus sentimientos y las palabras nunca dichas al Omega.

Se quedó sólo en aquel cementerio, poco a poco todos se habían retirado, miró la tumba con la cabeza gacha

–Tengo algo que decirte. Debí decirlo cuando estabas aquí, pero…espero que sepas…que supieras que me enseñaste que la justicia no tiene que venir siempre de la oscuridad. Voy a extrañarte…Te amo Clark.- Dejó que las palabras y sus sentimientos fluyeran y fueran enterrados con él. Cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí subiéndose al Jet para alejarse de Smallville.

Dentro del ataúd e imperceptible para todos, un corazón comenzó a latir.


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hola todos y todas!_

 _Se que todos están tristes por el capítulo anterior, pero era necesario para la historia, espero poder seguir medianamente con la linea temporal de DC Comics, algunas cosas van a cambiar o no serán iguales porque las adapte de la mejor manera para este Omegaverse._

 _Este iba a ser un capitulo mas largo pero por falta de tiempo para editarlo todo lo deje en dos, que era como lo tenía contemplado desde un principio._

 _Mil gracias por todo su apoyo y por los maravillosos comentarios que me dejan y que son mi motivación._

* * *

Capítulo 9

-Él no puede seguir así Alfred- Dick caminaba en círculos por la amplia sala, las cortinas estaban corridas y el fuego encendido, el clima lluvioso en Ciudad Gótica era bastante pesado y las gotas golpeaban las ventanas sin detenerse.

Eran unos días horribles y no sólo por el ambiente depresivo que las lluvias acarreaban, era por el peso que cargaba la familia Wayne.

-El amo Bruce no se encuentra bien ahora joven Richard –Alfred suspiró sentándose junto al fuego calentando un poco sus viejos huesos

-Es como repetir la pérdida de Jason…- susurró trémulo, nadie nunca hablaba de Jason en la Mansión Wayne, era tema tabú, Dick pareció ensombrecerse solo por decir su nombre.

Tim miró a los dos miembros de su manada que restaban, porque ya no podían confiar en Bruce, no en su estado actual al menos. Cuando recién llegara a la manada había escuchado rumores sobre Jason, meros relatos contados en partes sobre lo que su pérdida había causado en Bruce, pero nunca había vivido la experiencia completa.

Bruce estaba destrozado, su espíritu había sido roto por tercera ocasión.

Apretó los finos labios y miró a los Betas perder el control, ellos eran quienes de forma natural e instintiva debían tener una solución, una manera de acercarse a Bruce y lograr calmarlo, pero lo cierto es que nadie sabía qué hacer, Bruce no escuchaba razones.

Alfred suspiró derrotado, en otros tiempos habría llamado al señor Kent, él siempre estaba del otro lado de la puerta, susurrando palabras de aliento para el Amo Bruce, procurándolo, comiendo juntos en medio de alguna conversación que, aunque el sombrío dueño de la casa no siguiera, Clark Kent no se rendiría por más negativas que tuviera.

Pero el sol se había ido y sólo quedaba la lluvia.

-Debo salir a patrullar, la violencia se está alzando por todas partes, no sólo en Metrópolis ahora que no tiene un vigilante- les dijo abatido Dick con los hombros caídos, derrotado.

Ahora los héroes en la Atalaya hacían rondas por Metrópolis para contener el crimen que aumentaba y era cada vez más violento sin Superman.

Lex Luthor, quien había creado un monumento con el símbolo de Superman en honor a su muerte, comenzaba su campaña política posicionándose como el mejor candidato para las próximas elecciones en Metrópolis, lo cual era un riesgo, pero la Liga de la Justicia se había pronunciado, ellos no tomaban partido político si Luthor cumplía con su campaña honestamente no podían oponerse.

-Parece que la muerte de Superman ha alentado a los villanos y a los criminales menores, no tienen miedo, creen que porque ha muerto un héroe pueden matar a los demás- Dick rechinó los dientes con desesperación aumentando sus rondas frenéticas en círculos.

Superman no era sólo el héroe de Metrópolis, miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, parte de la Trinidad, era la apología de un Dios entre los hombres, un símbolo a seguir.

Hace años con la muerte de Jason y la depresión de Bruce, Superman había hablado con él, se había acercado con una sonrisa amable posando su mano sobre su hombro, recordaba como el calor que manaba se había extendido por él como un bálsamo para su alma torturada. Era entonces un adolescente y estaba tan enojado con Bruce por la muerte de Jason, lo culpaba. Se habían dicho cosas hirientes mutuamente y desolado como estaba no encontraba su lugar al lado de Bruce ni de los Jóvenes Titanes. Jason habían sido su hermano, compañero, amigo y más que nada un miembro de su manada, de su familia.

Superman no había dicho disculpas vacías como todos, él le había contado la leyenda de Nightwing y Flamebird, héroes Kriptonianos, le dijo que había encontrado la información en la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Jor-El, manifestado gracias al poder de las supercomputadoras kriptonianas se la había relatado.

"Nightwing y Flambird fue mi historia favorita" – le había dicho con una sonrisa resplandeciente

"Ellos me recordaban muchísimo a ti y a Batman, rescatando personas, luchando sin poderes, ayudando a los necesitados, ocultándose del mal con un lugar secreto y un vehículo con su nombre" en ese punto Superman le había mirado con aquello ojos azules alienígenas para luego ensanchar la sonrisa

"Y sus nombres, Nightwing y Flamebird están inspirados en aves de Kriptón, como tú que eres Robin, el petirrojo"- Dick recordaba lo mucho que le había interesado la historia y que cuando era niño y se unió a Batman, había conocido también a Superman y lo había admirado como su superhéroe favorito.

Él había tomado su segunda identidad secreta de aquel relato, como una forma de decir que siempre sería compañero de Batman y lucharía por la justicia sin importar el nombre que tomara o que dejara de ser Robin.

La voz de Tim lo sacó de sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que había frenado su andar incesante

-¿Tomarás el manto de Batman? –Tim sonaba aún infantil, le miró, tenía aquellos ojos azules inteligentes con la misma expresión perspicaz de Bruce.

-Sí - dijo con pesar Dick removiéndose, su ya de por sí, revuelto cabello. Se notaba el estrés en sus movimientos y su desesperación, ninguno de ellos quería ver fracturada su frágil estructura familiar, eran una manada rota, aunque nadie lo admitiera. El Alfa no estaba, los Betas eran inútiles y Tim como Omega no sabía qué hacer.

-Yo seré tu Robin, ahora mismo es lo mejor que puedo hacer, ingresaré en la computadora de la Baticueva para hacer las investigaciones, será más rápido el trabajo.-le dijo de manera eficiente, aquel cerebro era su mejor habilidad, no podía decir o hacer algo para que Bruce se sintiera mejor, pero podía ser útil, al menos de aquella forma.

Dick le miró con alivio –sí, por favor hazlo – dejó caer sus brazos derrotados y relajó apenas los hombros tensos

Tim asintió mirando en alternancia de Alfred a Dick para decidir que al menos tenían un plan de acción, se puso de pie y se retiró dejándolos con sus pensamientos.

Bruce no estaba bien, no lo estaba desde la muerte de Superman. Hacía más de un mes de eso, de la terrorífica imagen que había asolado todas las televisiones y diarios del mundo, la ciudad destruida, el monstruo sin control. Los principales héroes de la Liga de la Justicia habían caído uno tras otro como muñecos sin vida, hasta llegar a Superman, quien había dado muerte a Doomsday a cambio de su vida.

En los corazones de todos aquello no se sentía como una victoria, no lo era cuando la imagen del murciélago con el cadáver de Superman en sus brazos en medio de un charco de sangre aún los acosaba en sus sueños.

El tormento había sido mayor cuando Bruce se había negado a soltar a Superman, era todo furia, sus gruñidos amenazaron a cualquiera que intentó apartarlo del fallecido Hombre de Acero, no se podía razonar con él.

Había sido la Mujer Maravilla quien había decidido qué hacer y lo convenció. "Hay que llevarlo a un lugar seguro" le había dicho ella y Batman en un gruñido había decretado el lugar "La Baticueva", mientras la Liga accedía a aquella locura.

Diana había cargado el cuerpo de Superman envolviéndolo en la capa roja y lo había entregado a Bruce. Al principio éste parecía tener un propósito, arreglar el cuerpo, cerrar aquel horrible agujero en su pecho y limpiar la sangre. Pero Bruce había continuado como una especie de loco Doctor Frankenstein, esperando animar un cuerpo muerto, cerrando los órganos, cosiendo la piel, vendando las fracturas y brindándole sol.

La Baticueva nunca había estado tan caliente e iluminada y Bruce pasaba ahí horas a veces incluso días, cuando aquello se prolongó demasiado, llamaron a la Mujer Maravilla, porque Bruce había echado a Alfred, le había gritado a Tim y había gruñido con todo su poder Alfa a Dick para apartarlos de su lado.

Creyeron que el funeral arreglaría las cosas, que daría algún tipo de conclusión a aquella faena, pero sólo era el principio de un gran proceso de duelo.

Bruce había reaccionado completamente distinto a la muerte de Jason, había dejado de salir de su mansión, no iba a Empresas Wayne, no combatía el crimen, no se presentaba en las juntas de la Liga de la Justicia, simplemente había abandonado todo para encerrarse en su habitación dejando que todo a su alrededor se descuidara incluso su apariencia personal, llevaba barba cosa que nunca había mostrado y su aspecto prolijo se veía desteñido en batas y pijamas.

Dick tenía que creer que aquello era temporal, se aferraba a esa idea, además de todo Ciudad Gótica necesitaba un vigilante, crímenes violentos se estaban llevando a cabo en las calles cada día. Alguien nuevo había llegado a la ciudad y estaba acabando con los delincuentes, literalmente acabando con ellos. Decenas de cadáveres de traficantes de drogas y armas se encontraban por la policía en las mañanas tras las trifulcas cometidas en el amparo de la noche.

Los periódicos de Ciudad Gótica había revelado algunas imágenes bastante feas de lo que estaba pasando, alguien estaba rastreando al Guasón y a Doble Cara, la policía no entendía qué pasaba, pero no podía ser algo bueno. Agradeció tener de su lado a Robin, Tim era demasiado pequeño, pero sabía que estaba listo, tenía que estarlo.

Tim en la Baticomputadora escribía como quien pasea sus dedos por un piano, dominaba aquella máquina sin dificultad. En el mapa de Ciudad Gótica los asesinatos se mostraron como luces rojas, no tenían ningún patrón aparente, al parecer el asesino había estado vigilando y los había encontrado en acción para luego detenerlos y matarlos con un arma de fuego.

No había testigos vivos que hubieran presenciado la forma en que mataba, pero por las autopsias se determinaba que usaba arma de fuego calibre 38 y por los golpes presentados en las víctimas había usado exceso de violencia, incluso aunque no le opusieran resistencia.

Analizó la información que se le presentaba, era alguien que estaba copiando las mismas tácticas de Batman, tratando de ejercer justicia vigilando y haciéndose cargo por su propia mano, era peligroso, violento e iba armado.

Tim revisó los probables sitios con mayor índice de criminalidad e imprimió sus datos para llevarle su reporte a Dick, pero no hubo necesidad porque éste se presentó en la Baticueva. Por un segundo dudó que fuera él, llevaba el traje de Batman, aquel que Bruce se había negado a ostentar.

-Vístete…es hora de patrullar- la voz ronca modificada por los artilugios Batman reprodujo el mismo tono Alfa, incluso se había perfumado en esencia Alfa disimulando su aroma Beta.

Tim le observó con recelo y obedeció tomando el traje de Robin, armándose antes de subir con él al Batimovil, fuera la lluvia continuaba y el símbolo de Batman iluminaba la noche tormentosa.


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola a todos y todas!_

 _Creo que a todas nos afectó más el capítulo anterior por la tristeza en Bruce al perder a Clark, quería que se notara la diferencia entre lo que había supuesto para Bruce la pérdida de Jason y de Clark. Se que han estado muy tristes pero los capítulos mejoraran, esta historia de amor aún tiene mucho que contar._

 _Hablo por todos al decir que estamos tristes por la muerte de Superman en los comics en New 52, si alguien lo leyó entenderá lo triste que estamos en la comunidad y lamentamos la pérdida, pero como dijo Diana "ahora esta con sus padres", no creo incluir a los 3 Jokers o que todo el universo es producto de Dr. M_ _anhattan, esta historia tiene su propia linea del tiempo y sus propios personajes._

 _Sin más, espero disfruten del capítulo y los veo en los comentarios._

* * *

Capítulo 10

Saltó de un techo al siguiente mientras Dick corría delante de él intentando atrapar al encapuchado, era la tercera vez que lo seguían, las últimas dos habían sido infructuosas y terminaron lamentablemente con la muerte de los criminales.

El Teniente James Gordón no estaba feliz, y los había presionado para capturar al culpable y llevarlo a la justicia, la prensa anunciaba muertes todas las noches y en las sombras las aguas turbias de la delincuencia se agitaban. Se estaba llevando un cambio de poderes y mafiosos morían cada día.

El responsable era aquel hombre que se autodenominaba "Red Hood", era violento, usaba armas de fuego y lo más insólito de todo parecía conocer el estilo de combate de Dick y como neutralizarlo, las dos últimas peleas lo habían demostrado contrarrestando todos sus ataques.

Dick lanzó dos batarangs que se abrieron con un lazo para atrapar los pies del delincuente, pero éste dio un giro en el aire y cortó las cuerdas con destreza.

Tim jadeó al alcanzarlos, aquella persecución llevaba demasiado tiempo, era hora de ponerle fin, se colocó en posición de defensa tras Batman. El hombre los miró tras su máscara roja

-No tiene caso pelear con basura – la voz ronca y poderosa de Alfa les habló –Cuando el verdadero Batman aparezca lo enfrentaré mientras tanto será mejor que deje de enviar a sus lacayos-

Tim arrugó el ceño, que clase de delincuente era aquel que podía reconocer la diferencia entre Dick y Bruce, lo cierto es que Dick no podía ocultar del todo su estilo de pelea, que era más acrobático, Bruce era duro y preciso no desperdiciaba nunca un movimiento.

Red Hood caminó hacia atrás, al borde del edificio y con una pistola apuntó al siguiente lanzando un cable que se incrusto en la pared balanceándose al vacío arrojándoles bombas de humo, mientras Batman se cubría con su capa y Robin le imitaba. Se lanzaron tras de él pero de nuevo había desaparecido.

-Regresemos a casa Robin- Batman se dio media vuelta llamando al Batimovil mientras Tim miraba en la oscuridad frustrado por la pelea infructuosa.

*-.*-.*.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Regresar a casa con las manos vacías era aún más desalentador

-Iré a revisar unas cuantas cosas – Dick se sacó la capucha de la cabeza sentándose en la Baticomputadora comenzando a teclear mientras Alfred aparecía para curar sus heridas y brindarle algo de comida.

Tim se cambió dejando a los Betas por su cuenta, tenía algo más importante por hacer.

Recorrió los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar al cuarto de Bruce, tocó con los nudillos pero no hubo respuesta, giró el pomo para verlo sentado en su cama con la barba creciendo desprolija y una pijama azul marino de seda. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Bruce?-le llamó sin respuesta, para ir a sentarse a su lado subiendo suavemente a la cama dudando de su proximidad con el otro Alfa.

-Bruce… Ciudad Gótica te necesita, yo te necesito, están ocurriendo cosas, un nuevo villano te conoce, ha diferenciado entre Dick y tú –le dijo mirándolo buscando algún cambio en su expresión

El Alfa no lo miró ni pareció darse cuenta de su presencia cosa que hizo enfurecer a Tim

-¡No puedes seguir haciendo esto!- le gritó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-Él está muerto nada de lo que hagas lo traerá de regreso, pero nosotros seguimos aquí… Bruce date cuenta, no queremos perderte- Tim sintió que se ahogaba con sus propios sentimientos y unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas blancas odiándose por ello, por ser tan débil, por ser el típico Omega llorón y sensible.

Continuó pese a sus hipidos –Yo también lo extraño…siempre era bueno conmigo y me daba consejos de omega –le dijo bajo, aquello no lo sabía ni Bruce. Apenas un año atrás había comenzado su ciclo, siendo el único omega en la casa había tenido que averiguar algunas cosas por internet, él era un omega de bajo nivel, su olor no era tan fuerte y sus ciclos duraban un día o dos, aun así se había sentido perdido pero recordaba a Superman llegar a casa con su fuerte aroma Omega y sonreírle amable invitándole a comer helado de fresas con él que Alfred había servido en unos cuencos de cristal mientras trataba de responder todas las dudas tan bien como podía.

Bruce pareció reaccionar a aquello y Tim lo tomó como una señal positiva apoyándose contra su brazo, nunca habían sido una familia muy afectiva, Batman no solía dar las gracias, pedir las cosas por favor o ser asiduo a los abrazos o muestras de afecto comunes en las manadas.

-Era un buen ejemplo de Omega para ti –le dijo suave Bruce con la voz rasposa de no usarla alzando la vista de sus manos a los ojos de Tim

-Bruce, mañana entraré en celo y no puedo acompañar a Dick a patrullar, debes ser Batman, este sujeto, Red Hood es peligroso, lo he visto huir de todos nuestros encuentros, está matando personas, quizá sean mafiosos pero eso no significa que no esté tomando sus vidas- le dijo serio, Bruce reconoció al detective en él y la gravedad con la que lo miraba pese a sus 14 años. Tim había visto demasiado y apenas entraba en la adolescencia, él lo había involucrado en esa vida.

Lo miró fijamente, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, se veía flaco y descuidado y a sus sentidos llegaba el leve aroma de Omega en estrés. Los Omegas eran propensos a angustiarse cuando su manada no estaba en orden y aquella angustia podía empeorar hasta ataques de pánico, cambios en sus ciclos y desorden de sueño. Supo que como padre y líder de la manada él los había orillado a esto.

-Iré-le dijo apretando sus manos en su regazo mirando el alivió en la cara de Tim, quien no supo bien cómo actuar y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de salir de la habitación.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Alfred lo miró con orgullo cuando salió estaba rasurado, caminaba erguido y su fuerte aroma alfa manaba de él para dirigir a su manada vestido con su traje de Batman. Dick terminó de vestirse como Nightwing, se colocó a su lado con una sonrisa, Tim no los vería se encontraba encerrado en su habitación sufriendo el celo bajo los cuidados constantes de Alfred.

-Vayamos – gruñó suave subiendo al Batmovil con Dick, éste le había manifestado sus preocupaciones.

Red Hood tenía que ser parado esa noche.

Llegaron a los muelles, la investigación de Dick y Tim los había llevado ahí, a la mercancía que ilegalmente llegaba a Ciudad Gótica.

Se escabulleron a la par entre las sombras, hasta detener a los empleados del carguero noqueándolos uno tras otro hasta llegar a la bodega con el cargamento para encontrarse con Red Hood manipulando armamento Lex Corp.

-Veo que decidiste mostrarte al fin Batman, lástima que el reencuentro sea tan corto- colocó el lanza cohetes en su hombro visualizando por la mira para disparar

-¡Nightwing cuidado!-Batman empujó a Dick esquivando por poco, la explosión rugió sobre sus cabezas de los escombros que cayeron, unos fierros lastimaron una de las piernas de Nightwing. Tuvo que dejarlo atrás para seguir a Red Hood quien le apuntó de nuevo y Batman se lanzó contra él para con una patada precisa retirar de sus manos el armamento

-¿Estás haciendo planes con Lex Luthor?- demandó con un rugido alfa y un puñetazo a la cara queriendo romper aquella mascara, Red Hood se tambaleó y una ranura se creó en su casco

-Lex Luthor vende a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a pagar- de su cinto sacó su pistola disparando a Batman, quien con agilidad esquivo las balas, lanzando discos a los pies de Red Hood que explotaron

-Aún estás lleno de juguetes, yo también tengo los míos – unas estrellas ninja rasgaron la capa de Batman cuando saltó para ir a confrontarlo

Red Hood dio una patada, Batman la interceptó golpeando con el codo la rodilla ajena, mientras el otro daba un giro para pegarle con el otro pie y destantearlo.

-Has envejecido…te has vuelto un viejo Alfa – Alzó su pistola de nuevo, pero Batman la hizo explotar con un batarang

-¿Quién eres?- le gruñó tomándolo por la camisa dándole un nuevo golpe a la máscara rasgándose mientras esta soltaba gas, provocando que se alejara de él cubriéndose

-He aprendido bien Batman, ¿aún no me reconoces?, bueno han pasado los años –le dijo con una risa ronca –Antes era sólo un niño – dijo mientras el humo se dispersaba y la máscara rota revelaba un rostro familiar de atractivas facciones, un joven de piel clara, cabello oscuro e intensos ojos azules.

-¡Jason!-

-Hola Bruce – le dijo con una sonrisa cínica

-¿Cómo es posible? Tú estabas….-

-¿muerto?, agradece a Ra´s Al Gul y al pozo de Lázaro, quizá debiste usar eso en Superman- le dijo mordaz –te afectó bastante ¿no?, como para descuidar la ciudad y enviar a ese nuevo Robin que ocupa mi lugar y a Dick que no llena el traje de Batman-

Bruce no necesitó más de su fanfarronería - ¿A qué has regresado Jason? –

-He venido a hacer lo que eres incapaz, proteger a Ciudad Gótica, erradicar el problema-

-¿Erradicar el problema? Te has vuelto un asesino y un traficante de drogas, sólo has usurpado su lugar volviéndote uno de ellos –

-Verás Bruce, ese es el problema contigo, tu moral no te permite ver más allá, esto nunca va a terminarse, es una lucha sin final, pero si soy el que controla todo nadie innecesario tendrá que morir-

Bruce negó, Jason estaba tan equivocado -Si matas a un asesino, tú ocupas su lugar y el número de villanos permanece intacto –

-No podemos proteger a nadie sin las armas, ¿crees que con juguetes y artilugios vas a vencer a Bane, Deadshot, el Espantapajaros, Pingüin o el Guasón? El mundo no funciona así, lo aprendí por experiencia propia cuando morí, cuando dejaste que me mataran – la rabia se traslució en sus palabras como un golpe contra Bruce

-Fue mi error, fui descuidado y dejé que te enfrentarás al Guasón solo, pero mientras estuviste a mi cuidado intenté enseñarte lo que era bueno, nunca fui un buen líder de manada Jason pero no deseo que termines de esta forma –

-Lo peor de todo es que no hiciste nada Bruce, si hubieras sido tu no descansaría un día hasta vengarte. El Guasón sigue suelto dañando gente como a mí, El Psiquiátrico de Gótica no los contendrá, nunca lo hace… si vas a detenerme hazlo ahora o quítate del camino y mira como hago las cosas-

-Si vas a comportarte como un criminal Jason, prepárate a que te trate como a uno –Batman se colocó en posición de ataque mirándolo, era su error, Jason era el producto de todas sus fallas e iba a pagar por ello

Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, Jason con un cuchillo intentando cortarlo, golpeándose entre sí sin retroceder, Batman dio un salto en el aire golpeándole la cabeza con una patada haciéndolo caer, Jason giro sobre su espalda incorporándose golpeando su pecho con un puñetazo luego sus riñones tirándolo al suelo ahorcándolo

-¡Jason! ¡Basta!- Dick cojeó hasta con ellos, sangraba de su pierna y tenía un rictus de dolor

Batman aprovechó su distracción para con una pierna sacándoselo de encima jadeando un poco

-No te metas en esto Nightwing –Batman gruñó mirando al Beta herido, mientras Jason corría con los puños alzados hasta Dick

Nightwing bajo sus brazos recibiendo el golpe de Jason cayendo al suelo

-¡Defiéndete!

Dick recibió sus golpes quitándose el antifaz de los ojos -¿Por qué no volviste a casa de inmediato idiota? –le dijo sintiendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas y sus brazos reaccionar por sí solos abrazando el cuello de Jason, aferrándose a él como a la vida molido a golpes por él

Jason miró a Dick catatónico intentando quitárselo de encima infructuoso

-Vuelves de la muerte, ¿sabes cómo me sentí cuando me dijeron que moriste?- las lágrimas de Dick parecían no tener fin, lloraba desconsolado con hipidos fuertes y la voz rota

–Pensé que moriría, todos estos años, yo… no podía soportar la idea y ahora regresas y crees que voy a dejarte hacer una estupidez que vuelva a quitarte de mi lado, ni lo creas –le tomó de las mejillas y ante los ojos perplejos de Batman lo besó.


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Hola todos y todas!_

 _Después del capítulo anterior, nadie esperaba que introdujera a Jason, quien estará aquí por un tiempo para aderezar la historia con un poco de Jason/Dick, quien aunque no sea la pareja principal estará para dar de que hablar._

 _Me encantó que les gustara Tim y su contacto con Clark, quien es el único Omega cerca de su circulo familiar, vamos a ver en el futuro aún más escenas familiares._

 _Mientras tanto creo que por fin comenzará a andar la pareja principal Clark y Bruce (¡AL FIN!)_

 _Les recomiendo la canción October and April de The Rasmus para Jason y Dick, mi Beta Aura fue muy amable al señalarme que era perfecta para ellos dos._

 _Sin más, Gracias por sus comentarios quienes me motivan a seguir._

* * *

Capítulo 11

Abrió los ojos en la profunda oscuridad de su mortaja. Intentó estirarse pero estaba débil por la falta de luz, su corazón y su respiración era el único sonido que escuchaba en la quietud. El aire mohoso iba acabándose y por unos segundos dejó que el pánico se apoderara de él.

Estiró sus manos en el espacio pequeño mientras sus pulmones tomaban lo último de aire que quedaba y concentrando su fuerza, emergió en una explosión de tierra y madera de su ataúd.

Flotó en la quietud del ocaso desorientado y en soledad, los pocos rayos de luz que aún quedaban del crepúsculo le dieron alivio. Dando una bocanada de aire descendió, analizó sus ropas formales, el traje con polvo y tierra, descendió su mirada a la tumba de su padre y la suya.

¿Qué había pasado?

Recordaba a Doomsday, y un dolor terrible en el pecho, se llevó la mano instintivamente a la zona, y revisó sobre sus ropas, no tenía ninguna herida, había sanado y la piel se mostraba tan impoluta como siempre. La lápida rezaba su nombre, todos debían creer que estaba muerto.

Contrariado y confuso voló hasta su casa, sin importarle no llevar el traje de Superman.

Se posó en el jardín mientras agudizaba el oído escuchando los ruidos de la televisión. Se adentró a la casa dando tumbos abriendo la puerta con brusquedad, sobresaltando a su madre.

Martha abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión y dio un grito estrangulado, atónita.

-¡Ma´!- Clark fue hacia ella cubierto de tierra y oliendo a humedad, la envolvió en sus brazos

-¡Clark! ¿Cómo es esto posible mi niño?- dijo mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos llorando desconsolada de felicidad. Apretó fuerte a Clark quien la sostenía con gentileza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- la cuestionó limpiando sus lágrimas con su pulgar

-¡Oh Clark! ese monstruo te atravesó, tenías un agujero horrible en tu pecho, te desangraste en brazos de Batman-le dijo recordando la amarga experiencia

-Él te llevó a su guarida y curó tus heridas, pero al final tuvimos que enterrarte, Superman murió pero como Clark Kent no había manera de explicar tu muerte y menos tras las heridas que te habían infringido, dijimos que desapareciste en la destrucción de Metrópolis-le explicó

-Pero ahora estoy vivo de nuevo, ni yo mismo me lo puedo explicar-le dijo separándose de ella mirando su cuerpo, funcionaba igual que siempre, se sentía débil por la falta de sol, pero sabía que recargándose el día de mañana todo estaría bien.

-Es un milagro, siempre lo has sido Clark, estoy tan feliz de tenerte de nuevo, no hay nada peor que la muerte de un hijo – Martha lloró un poco más, Clark intentó consolarla pero ella lo detuvo alejándose –tengo algo para ti –le dijo con una sonrisa llorosa y fue a su cuarto para traer el traje de Superman, con su capa roja doblada pulcramente

Clark tomó la capa mirando el símbolo de la esperanza de la casa El

-Tengo un lugar al cual ir –le dijo mirándola y ella asintió como sabiendo a qué se refería

***-*****-****** *-.*-.*-.-.*-.*-.

La capa roja ondeó a sus espaldas mientras miraba la Mansión Wayne, su visión de rayos X, algo defectuosa por la pérdida de su poder le hizo saber que había tres personas en la casa, supuso que serían Bruce, Tim y Alfred.

Voló hasta la Baticueva flotando hasta el gran monitor que era la Baticomputadora

-¿Batman?- preguntó en la oscuridad olfateando, sus instintos omega le indicaban el aroma alfa a seguir, fuerte y especiado un aroma embriagador que lo hizo caminar en la oscuridad.

-No deberías estar aquí, de hecho no deberías estar vivo – le habló una voz profunda y susurrante, unos ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad

-¿Bruce?- Superman dio un paso atrás el gruñido alfa le erizó la piel y de entre las sombras surgió un muchacho no mayor a los dieciocho, atractivo, alto y fuerte

-Jason, ¡estás vivo! –dijo asombrado bajando sus defensas ante el niño que alguna vez había conocido, poco quedaba de él, se había vuelto un Alfa de primer nivel en todo sentido

-Lo mismo debería decir yo, había escuchado rumores sobre ti, pero veo que todo es cierto, eres un Omega, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, supongo que Bruce tampoco- dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Jason, ¿dónde está Bruce?- Superman lo miró, algo no andaba bien del todo, su cuerpo se estremecía con el aroma Alfa agresivo y dominante marcando territorio

-Bruce salió a patrullar con Dick- le dijo con una sonrisa y un rugido bajo acercándose más a él

Superman flotó un poco tratando de poner distancia –será mejor que me vaya entonces-

-¿Te vas tan pronto? También escuché algo muy interesante –le dijo sacando una pequeña caja que Superman reconoció demasiado tarde. Cuando Jason la abrió liberando el resplandor verde Clark cayó al suelo, porque débil como estaba la kriptonita le afectaba más.

-Es gracioso como algo tan pequeño puede afectar al ser más poderoso, y que ese ser sea un omega parece un regalo para cualquier alfa –le dijo acercándose a él agachándose a su lado para olerlo, fragante, hogareño y muy cálido.

Jason jamás había estado tan cerca de un Omega, aún más, un Omega sin unir, el poderoso aroma era embriagador como un perfume. Había escuchado de Alfas decir lo maravilloso que era unirse a un Omega, el placer, los orgasmos y el delicioso clímax al anudarlos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a él a un nivel primitivo, su propio aroma se incrementaba llamando al contrario, su saliva Alfa se acumulaba en su boca dispuesta a ser usada para marcar la glándula en el cuello de Clark.

-Basta Jason- le dijo con una expresión de dolor y la visión desenfocada

-No entiendo cómo Bruce no te tomó para sí mismo cuando pudo, quizá deba enmendar su error – sonrió para abrazar el cuerpo ajeno y oler su cuello, era un aroma seductor y atrayente. Los Omegas eran seres preciosos y raros, menos de un cuarto de la población era Omega, tener a uno postrado a sus pies le hacía llamar lo más básico de su naturaleza, poseerlo.

Lamió el cuello ajeno disfrutando del jadeo que soltó Superman y la descarga de feromonas Omega incitándolo a más, la mano temblorosa de Clark intentó apartarlo, estaba tan vulnerable que era exquisito para el Alfa. Besó la piel bajo su oreja, deseando morderlo, pero el traje le cubría bien sin dejar piel expuesta, un pensamiento salvaje llenó su mente, debía romperlo.

-¡Jason!- una patada lo empujó lanzándolo lejos mientras la kriptonita rodaba por el piso y Superman se arrastraba lejos de ambos aprovechando la confusión

Dick miró a Jason con odio, una mirada dura de sus ojos azules. Llevaba aún el traje de Nightwing, estaba sudado por patrullar y su aroma Beta le rodeaba

Jason abrió mucho los ojos al verlo -Dick yo…-

-No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus excusas miserable perro – le gruñó colérico con su confianza rota, sintiéndose traicionado por el Alfa con los puños apretados listo para brindarle otro ataque.

-¿Qué crees que hacías jugando con esto imbécil? – le regañó tomando de entre las ropas de Jason la caja de plomo y guardando la piedra verde que relucía inofensiva en el suelo. Los ojos de Dick recorrieron a Jason posándose en su semierección –eres una basura, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- le dijo colérico, cruzándose de brazos tenso como una cuerda

-Dick…es un omega y yo un alfa, ¿qué esperabas que pasara? – le dijo poniéndose de pie, enfrentándolo con más claridad de mente debido al golpe

-¿Qué esperaba? Que no seas tan hijo de puta, sólo eso, pero supongo que es demasiado pedir para un perro de la calle– le miró con decepción en sus ojos azules y sin hablar más se fue.

Jason alzó la vista, Superman se había arrastrado lejos de él, recuperándose, más allá la sombra de Batman le miraba con dureza y, con un gruñido territorial y una oleada de aroma Alfa, Jason bajó la cabeza en sumisión al líder de la manada, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Batman no se había movido desde que llegara y encontrara a Jason a punto de morder a Superman, pero aquello era imposible porque Clark estaba muerto, había sido Dick quien reaccionara por él apartándolos.

Sus ojos conectaron con los azules de Clark y éste le sonrió, aquella sonrisa hermosa que pensó que no volvería a ver. El alienígena se puso de pie y, en lo que pareció ser un esfuerzo descomunal, corrió al lado de Bruce con los brazos abiertos hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron.

-¡Batman!- Superman enterró la cabeza en su cuello, temblando por los eventos recientes, estaba dolorido aún, mareado y débil, se aferró al murciélago inhalando su aroma Alfa tan familiar para él.

-Superman- susurró suave, tocó su cara mirándolo de nueva cuenta, aquella sonrisa bajo sus dedos enguantados, sus ojos chispeantes y de aquel azul incomparable, las mismas facciones que había conocido durante años estaban de nuevo frente a él.

-He vuelto Bruce –le dijo ladeando su cara al toque frío de Bruce, recreándose en sus ojos

Bruce antes no lo hubiera creído, pero Jason había renacido también, ya habría momento para su mente lógica después -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó serio y bajo, podía oler el aroma de Jason en él, su brazo le rodeó acercándolo de manera protectora e instintiva, liberando su propio aroma Alfa para impregnar con él a Superman

-Ahora lo estoy – Superman sonrió feliz y con un gesto tierno y suave juntó su boca con la de Bruce de manera tentativa, dejando paralizado al Alfa hasta sentir su agarre apretarse y su boca respondiendo.

*****-******-**** *.-*.-*.-*.-*..-

-Amo Jason debería disculparse – Alfred sirvió un plato dejándolo frente a él, retirándose para seguir con sus labores.

De entre todos, Alfred había sido el menos conmocionado por el regreso de Jason a la Mansión, había dicho: "después de la sorpresa de encontrar al Amo Bruce con un traje de murciélago, nada puede asombrarme"

Jason gruñó, llevaba dos días en la Mansión Wayne, desde aquel estúpido beso que, sin decir nada, le había dado Dick. Había hecho explotar su cabeza de la manera más literal posible, se había quedado sin palabras y sin saber cómo reaccionar, como un maldito adolescente. Incluso su pene había despertado un poco para su vergüenza.

Se desquitó con sus vegetales machacándolos con su tenedor de mal humor, había regresado, por Dick, porque aún recordaba la admiración que le tenía cuando era niño, el cómo jugaba con él diciéndole "hermanito".

Recordó que se había vuelto Alfa demasiado pronto y precoz, como siempre, había sentido deseos sexuales insatisfechos, no sabía nada del mundo y Bruce nunca había sido un excelente líder de manada, con tan poca edad sólo comprendió que los entrenamientos físicos eran su forma de satisfacer toda esa tensión sexual acumulada por la adolescencia. Y pronto comprendió que Dick tenía un cuerpo flexible, personalidad carismática y sonrisa fácil. Era el anterior Robin y era alguien completamente asombroso cuando tienes 12 años y un problema por las noches porque sueñas con él y su suave aroma Beta de bajo nivel y su traje pegado a aquellas partes que es mejor no nombrar sino quieres tener una nueva erección entre las piernas que resume lo patética que es tu vida.

Por suerte para él había muerto (¡JA!) y esa tortura hormonal había acabado. (Casi)

Suspiró, todos estaban enojados con él, quizá no todos, el niño nuevo seguía encerrado en su habitación por la recaída del celo, la cual había sido mucho peor por los desvelos, mala alimentación y estrés tras la depresión de Bruce, lo cual significaba que como el Alfa nuevo en la manada que era, no tenía permitido ni acercarse a veinte metros del chico.

Y luego estaba Dick, que era un dolor de huevos en toda la extensión de la palabra, el hombre seguía teniendo todos esos atributos de la adolescencia e incluso unos nuevos, esa habilidad de besar profundo y delicioso como para ponerte a cien en menos de dos Mississippi.

Miró su cena machacada y sin apetito comenzó a comer, había accedido a no matar al Guasón, pero su deseo de venganza, aquella ira y violencia dentro de él ardía a fuego bajo siempre. Dick nunca le perdonaría hacer justicia a su manera.

Dejó sus pensamientos rumiar alrededor de Dick, recordando la noche del beso. Había estado tan confundido como un venado frente a los reflectores y su beso lo había arrollado con la fuerza de un tráiler.

Si cerraba los ojos aún podía sentirlo, labios carnosos, lengua ávida y conocedora, aquella saliva dulce y sus brazos aferrándose a su cuello, jalando un poco su cabello, lo suficiente para enviarle una corriente de placer por toda la espalda.

Se volvió a estremecer en la vida real, suspirando despacio. Batman había gruñido para separar aquello (¿sería considerado incesto aunque fueran hermanos adoptivos?).

Dick le había sonreído con aquella sensualidad nata en él. Si existía un Dios, no había hecho a Dick Omega, porque ser tan sexy y Omega hubiera sido un pecado para los Alfas.

-"Volverás a casa conmigo"- era una afirmación, Dick nunca había dudado de que lo haría y no se equivocaba, lo había tomado en brazos para ayudarle con su pierna herida mirando a Bruce que, al parecer, había hecho una tregua con él y los había llevado al Batimóvil en un silencio incómodo entre Alfas.

-Sabía que eras tú, dentro de mí lo sabía, lo supe por tu estilo de pelea, eres el único que puede leer todos mis movimientos, eran nuestros mismos entrenamientos de niños – Dick parlanchín como siempre lo aseguraba mientras Alfred curaba sus heridas sin increparse por los eventos ocurridos.

Batman se mantenía extrañamente silencioso, evaluándolo, dentro de sí supo que él sabía que no duraría aquella paz. Bruce como siempre no se equivocaba.

Dick lo había llevado con él a su viejo cuarto, donde todo se conservaba pulcramente ordenado por Alfred.

El mayor se había sentado en la cama acomodándose entre los cojines con holgura, seguro de sí mismo, llamándolo con una mano para que se sentara a su lado.

Su corazón había dado un salto, porque de pequeño había imaginado una escena parecida, sus pies había ido por si solos y dócil, como un cachorrito, se había sentado

Ese hombre lo había trasformado de Alfa errante y solitario a un cachorro perdido que hace trucos.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estés de vuelta Jay…- Dick le había sostenido la mano y lo había mirado con gravedad, con los ojos muy serios, de una persona que ha sufrido un tormento muy largo y por fin llega a su fin

-Ni la muerte misma me quiso, no soy tan fácil de eliminar – le había dicho presuntuoso porque no tenía más manera de contestar y estaba… ¿asustado?

Dick había reído y lo había atraído a su cuerpo muy suavemente por su herida, quedando frente a frente y de nuevo había ocurrido, lo había besado y todo él se llenó de Richard John Grayson.

Jason era casi inexperto, un poco de sexo casual en las calles en medio de unos callejones vacíos con Betas prostituyéndose no le había mostrado el deseo, sólo el desahogo. Nunca había besado de la manera que Dick lo hacía, lento y profundo, sin prisas, acariciando su lengua de una manera tan sensual y rítmica que arrancaba jadeos de su boca y mucha saliva Alfa.

-"¿Puedo tocarlo?"- le preguntó bajando el cierre de Jason tras su subirle la camisa y acariciar su pecho bien formado. No había respondido nada coherente sólo un gruñido necesitado.

Él había sonreído y para su sorpresa lo había tocado….con su boca.

Su pene se había mostrado más que feliz de follarle la boca, tenía esos labios carnosos que se envolvían en su carne de una manera tan experta que, por un segundo, tuvo un fogonazo de celos que no alcanzaron a manifestarse porque su boca estaba muy ocupada gimiendo.

Dick nunca le quitó los ojos de encima, el azul marino se veía negro de placer y lo que no pudo tragar lo tomó con sus dedos estimulando una y otra vez.

Mentiría si dijera que hizo un intento por avisarle que iba a correrse, porque lo que en realidad quería era terminar profundo en su garganta y por las succiones glotonas de Dick, él también lo deseaba, acabó en un estertor de placer y un gruñido anudándole la boca como en el mejor porno.

Saciado y feliz, Dick le había susurrado más que palabras de deseo, verdadera necesidad de él, de su compañía, de su cariño de cosas que Jason no estaba seguro siquiera que existieran dentro de él para poder dárselas a Dick, él no tenía amor dentro de sí, iba a terminar haciéndole daño, como había hecho cuando lo encontró con Superman.

Pensar en aquel aroma Omega y aquella necesidad cegadora de Alfa dentro de sí lo hacía dudar de su capacidad de control y preguntarse si así era la reacción natural con cualquier Omega y el cómo podía controlarse Bruce frente a Clark.

Terminó de comer sin darse cuenta, levantándose para dejar su plato en el fregadero.

Una disculpa no cambiaría las cosas que había hecho, pero si alguien era capaz de redimirlo ese era Dick.

*****-***************-****** *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Su boca se llenó de saliva Alfa mientras se besaban y ambos ladeaban sus rostros para profundizar el contacto. El suave beso se había trasformado en uno salvaje, lleno de lengua y mordidas a los labios de Superman, quien soltaba pequeños suspiros que mandaban señales a todo su cuerpo.

El aroma de ambos se extendía llamando al otro y sus manos en la cintura de Clark le acariciaban la espalda, aquello era tan real, después de semanas de dolorosa pérdida, aquel vacío parecía llenarse con el sabor, olor y calidez del otro, era maravillosamente correspondido y no había hecho falta mediar palabras. Ambos sabían cuánto había dolido.

Clark se estremeció apretando a Bruce dándole un poco de dolor, su superfuerza se recobraba lentamente, pero aún la poseía. Fue aquello lo que los hizo separarse

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar –le dijo Clark con los labios húmedos y aquel poderoso aroma Omega que revelaba su excitación y posible humedad.

Bruce se quitó la máscara sus ojos azules se veían oscuros por la excitación –yo también – dijo separándose para aclarar su cabeza, tragando toda la saliva Alfa que le llenaba la boca, sus manos apenas habían soltado el cuerpo ajeno, todos sus instintos le suplicaban que no dejara al Omega

Clark sonrió siguiéndolo por la Baticueva como un cachorrito sin querer alejarse de él ni un poco –Vine a buscarte, pero me encontré con Jason –le dijo flotando tras él

-¿No supiste diferenciarlo de mí?- le preguntó, los celos de Alfa colándose en su voz y mordió sus labios tras las palabras, sintiéndose idiota por tener celos de Jason

Clark retrocedió un poco ante aquel gruñido Alfa -Mis poderes no están al cien por ciento, me hace falta luz solar, pude haber ido al espacio, pero…quería verte – le dijo descendiendo frente a él –Bruce yo… fui un tonto al no hablar contigo antes, he desperdiciado el tiempo, la batalla con Doomsday… mi revelación como Omega, todo eso fue para poder acercarme a ti – le dijo vehemente

Bruce no dijo nada, Clark ofrecía su corazón en una mano, pero él no podía hacer lo mismo, no tenía esa habilidad para hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos, intento decir algo pero calló, saboreó su saliva aún en su boca, el sabor de Clark, al fin sabía cuál era después de tan larga espera.

-No sé si puedo ofrecerte lo que esperas Clark- le dijo honesto al final – Una relación no funcionaría, ambos somos superhéroes, yo ya tengo una familia y una manada, soy Bruce Wayne no puedo llamar la atención –

Los ojos de Clark manifestaron todo el dolor que las palabras de Bruce le causaban y el murciélago le hizo frente a esos ojos de azul increíble sin echarse atrás.

-Sabía todo eso, sabía que podía arriesgar nuestra amistad pero…aun así, quiero intentarlo, estoy dispuesto a todo Bruce, ¿a qué estás dispuesto tú? -

El silencio se prolongó entre ellos –Lo que yo te dé es muy poco y sólo va a dañarte Clark-

Apretó los puños sintiendo ganas de gritar – No podemos vivir sin dolor Bruce, pero podemos elegir quién nos lo infringe, mírame y dime que no deseas esto y me iré –

Bruce gruñó enojado dándose la vuelta –Siempre haces las peores elecciones, no eres nada racional –caminó subiendo las escaleras que dirigían a la Mansión

-Tú eres el racional –le dijo Superman y flotó tras él con una sonrisa porque no iba a rendirse ni a dejar que Bruce huyera de él.


	12. Chapter 12

_¡Hola a todos y todas!_

 _Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que "It was always you" esta teniendo, por sus hermosos comentarios que me hacen excepcionalmente feliz._

 _Ahora pueden encontrar el fanfic también en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde recientemente lo subí bajo el seudonimo de MakimaDepyran, estaré actualizando en ambos lugares y respondiendo sus comentarios._

 _Tendremos actualizaciones recientes, porque ya tengo otros dos capitulos beteados, solo falta darles las últimas correcciones de estilo. Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a mi beta reader AURA, la cual se hace un espacio en entre sus viajes y su ocupada carrera como periodista para ayudarme en esta empresa._

 _La historia continua, aún quedan muchos capítulos más, pero creo que vamos por buen rumbo, gracias a todos los que recomiendan esta historia, ¡los amo!._

* * *

Capítulo 12

La puerta se cerró tras sus espaldas y la figura de Bruce caminó a su lado, mirándole con una última advertencia.

Era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de Bruce, era inmensa y el aroma Alfa llenándolo todo le tenía embriagado.

Bruce abrió la puerta del balcón, dejando que las largas cortinas se mecieran con el viento. La lluvia parecía haberse detenido, al menos por el momento, y la noche fresca llenaba el aire.

Clark se sentó en la cama, expectante, mirando los lentos movimientos del contrario, ambos sabían qué harían, a dónde se dirigía aquello, podía escuchar los latidos en su pecho acelerarse. Extrañamente Bruce parecía calmado.

Caminó despacio hasta él para quedar a sólo un par de pasos.

-Este es el momento en el que te puedes echar para atrás –le dijo la voz ronca y susurrante de Bruce sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Dilo para ti mismo –le dijo Clark con aquella sonrisa confiada que Bruce tanto había extrañado. El murciélago se encontró a sí mismo quitándose el guante y tirándolo al suelo, descuidado, para con sus dedos salvar la distancia entre ellos, tocando aquella cálida mejilla, acariciando la piel suave y sin imperfecciones, Clark ladeo la cabeza mimosamente sonriendo y besando ligeramente su palma, mandándole escalofríos.

Retiró sus dedos y se quitó la capucha de Batman para al fin mirarse cara a cara. Clark le miró juguetonamente, preguntándose si se quitaría el resto del traje logrando que el pensamiento le hiciera ruborizar.

Bruce pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque tiró de los cierres del traje y lentamente éste fue descendiendo por su cuerpo. Clark no supo que había dejado de respirar hasta que el traje terminó en el suelo y Bruce Wayne en calzoncillos y cubierto de cicatrices le devolvía la mirada, con ojos oscuros de placer contenido.

Se mordió el labio y se puso de pie para ir con él, bajando su propio cierre, despacio y sin prisas, quería disfrutar de aquel momento, grabarlo en su totalidad en su memoria para siempre, la piel impoluta quedó a la vista, no quedaba rastro del paso de Doomsday por su cuerpo.

Bruce le tocó el pecho mandándole una descarga de placer, acariciando donde había suturado y una cicatriz debía quedar. Inesperadamente se inclinó y beso el lugar, los brazos de Clark le envolvieron con gentileza acariciando el cabello negro, disfrutando de los besos que se posaban como mariposas. Las manos ajenas rodeando su cintura, envolviéndolo con dedos fríos y elegantes, aquella boca subió conocedora hasta su pezón, chupándolo, mandandole una descarga de placer que lo estremeció.

Bruce gruñó satisfecho, inhalando el aroma Omega que parecía llenar sus sentidos, su boca se hizo agua y mordió el otro pezón, sintiendo a Clark temblar entre sus dedos, una sensación de poder y placer le cegó.

Mordisqueó el cuerpo ajeno, la piel dura no parecía tener objeciones a los tratos rudos, así que mordió más fuerte sintiéndolo estremecer entre sus brazos.

Clark acarició su espalda y después su pecho, sin quitarle las manos de encima dejando que su lento avance subiera por su piel.

Bruce mordisqueó su hombro y besó la zona que Jason había lamido, quitando con su lengua su aroma, borrándolo del cuerpo ajeno.

Clark suspiró en un casi ronroneo, inclinándose hacia él besando su cuello también, mordiendo suavemente dejando que Bruce ladeara su cuello dejándole hacer.

Sus cuerpos tan juntos reaccionaban y sus erecciones rozaron, Bruce bajó sus manos por el pecho ajeno hasta su cadera y después al trasero bien formado de Clark estrujándole en sus dedos, sacando una sonrisa del otro con un pequeño respingo.

-Vamos a la cama-le dijo suave Clark jugando con el elástico de su bóxer, bajándolo y rozando con su mano la erección contraria, cálida y suave entre sus dedos para masturbarle.

Le besó la boca a modo de respuesta y lo empujó suave al colchón donde ambos dando tumbos subieron para seguir con sus besos y toques, la ropa interior de Clark descendiendo rápidamente, los dedos de Bruce rodearon su pene mientras ambos se ofrecían mutuamente placer, conociéndose.

Clark se acostó en la cama, lamiéndose los labios hinchados, sintiéndose húmedo y viscoso entre sus piernas, era vergonzoso, nunca había tenido sexo en un papel pasivo.

Sus ojos lucieron nerviosos cuando Bruce acercó sus dedos y los paseó por su entrada haciéndolo gemir

-Lo haré con cuidado –le dijo el detective adivinando la corriente de sus pensamientos, llevando a su boca los dedos pegajosos para lamerlos en una actitud tan sensual nunca antes vista por Clark

Bruce se inclinó y alzó una de sus piernas besando desde el tobillo subiendo con ligeras mordidas y lamidas hasta sus muslos abriéndolos para él, contemplando la imagen de Clark avergonzado pero deseoso, tan trasparente como siempre

Le sonrió de medio lado –Te enseñaré un poco de lo que es el sexo entre hombres- le dijo inclinándose a su erección dando ligeros toques al glande que se humedecía haciendo hilos de pre-semen

-Soy buen estudiante –le respondió con un jadeo

Bruce abrió su boca y lamió muy suave la punta, retrasando el placer de Clark, jugando con él. Entre sus piernas el aroma que despedía a sexo era adictivo, era su parte racional la que impedía que el Alfa dentro de sí embistiera hasta el fondo en una estocada y lo marcara para siempre como suyo.

Su boca rodeó el glande y apretó contra el paladar, chupando fuerte haciendo gemir abiertamente al Omega.

Sus ojos no querían perderse el espectáculo, le lamió lento y constante, cambiando a rápido y duro, alternando cada vez que estaba cerca de acabar.

El pecho del kriptoniano subía y bajaba, el rubor le cubría el rostro y trataba de no cerrar los ojos para seguir conectado su mirada con la del murciélago.

-Bru…Bru…ce- le llamó haciendo un puño su mano balbuceando algo incoherente.

Bruce mordisqueó la punta aceleró la succión y recibió el líquido caliente y amargo, tragándolo todo sin rechistar, incluso si algo le manchó los labios. Chupó la punta semierecta y bajó por el falo lamiendo los testículos bajando aún más hasta su entrada, palpitante y húmeda. Si era así de sensual se preguntó cómo sería en celo, la idea le hizo doler el pene y sin ceremonias, paseó la lengua por su entrada en un beso negro húmedo que arrancó un grito de placer de Clark, por primera vez vulnerable y entregado, sometido y complaciente.

La espalda del omega se curveó empujando su cadera, abotargado por el orgasmo y las sensaciones llenándolo. Sus dedos aprisionaron las sábanas destruyéndolas con su fuerza. Bruce separó sus nalgas y arremetió con un dedo que fue recibido con un gemido insatisfecho, necesitaba aún más, estaba tan húmedo que el dedo de Batman resbalaba con facilidad dentro de él.

Se mordió los labios tratando de contener la retahíla de gemidos

-Déjame escucharte-le susurró Bruce con aquella voz Alfa y sus ojos azules oscurecidos, se besaron y se saboreó a sí mismo, abrazándolo con sus piernas, los dedos dentro de él hacían un sonido húmedo y viscoso, acariciando de formas que hacían girar su cabeza.

Clark le besó la boca lamiendo su lengua con la suya, alzando su cadera y restregándose contra él, en un leve momento de claridad –co…co..condones –le dijo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Él no podía utilizar anticonceptivos, no había forma de llevar un control de natalidad, tener sexo sin protección podría conllevar a un bebé.

-Lo tengo cubierto –le dijo sobre su boca con una mirada inteligente, sus dedos se deslizaron fuera de él, húmedos de sus fluidos hasta el buró para tomar uno y abrirlo. Clark tuvo un leve fogonazo de celos preguntándose si había llevado a más personas hasta su habitación.

Miró la erección ser cubierta por el preservativo y alinearse contra él adentrándose suavemente en su interior y limpiando de su cabeza de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el deseo del momento.

-Clark….- le llamó con un gemido, abrazándose mutuamente mientras sus paredes cálidas lo recibían. Disfrutó los leves jadeos que emitía Bruce y el cómo lo llamaba, le abrazó con más fuerza instándolo con su cadera a moverse.

Comenzaron un lento vaivén que, poco a poco, fue tomando fuerza y ritmo. Se acomodó entre sus piernas alzándolas y penetrando a profundidad, su boca se llenaba de saliva Alfa que era bebida por Clark glotonamente. Sus labios rozaron la glándula Omega, deseando morderla, formalizar el vínculo, los instintos de Clark le hacían ladear suavemente su cuello, entregándose ante el Alfa, le besó el lugar, presionando su boca sin morder, aspirando el aroma embriagador, cambiando la posición y dejando a Clark sobre él montándolo.

Se lamió los labios saboreando su piel y le instó a moverse, el cuerpo marcado de Clark obedeció, gimiendo a los rebotes sobre la erección de Bruce, acelerando el ritmo, cada vez más hasta lo imposiblemente humano, apretando la erección dentro de sí, estrujándole sacando gemidos del Alfa.

-¡ahhh!...Bruce…voy…voy…voy a correrme….- le dijo con los ojos apretados, sin querer contener todo el placer que sentía, su carne ciñéndose, apretando el miembro dentro suyo mientras terminaba entre sus vientres manchándolos con la calidez de su orgasmo.

Bruce dio unos últimos empujes y finalmente se corrió, su nudo hinchándose y mandándole una corriente de placer nunca antes conocida a Clark, quien soltó un gemido y, sumiso, agachó la cabeza rendido ante el placer.

El orgasmo acometió a Bruce, soltando su esencia dentro de él, gimiendo a la par de Clark, vencido a la presión cálida y húmeda

El kriptoniano cayó sobre su pecho -Te quiero- le susurró dulce, alzando sus ojos azules mirándolo. Bruce no supo qué hacer, lo envolvió en sus brazos y a modo de respuesta le besó la frente donde sus rizos de formaban.

Clark cerró los ojos, atrapado, nunca antes había sido anudado, era una sensación ligeramente incómoda, se sentía lleno de los jugos de Bruce y de su aroma Alfa, tan reconfortante que sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Los dedos perpetuamente fríos de Bruce le acariciaban el cabello y la espalda, había escuchado sobre ello, el cómo anudar a alguien hacia a los Alfas cariñosos después del sexo. Deseó que no fuera simple biología sino algo real, el sentimiento correspondido que tanto deseaba, el "yo también" que quería escuchar, sintió unas lágrimas mojarle un poco las pestañas y cerró los ojos cansado para dormir sobre el agradable sonido del corazón de Bruce.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Cuando abrió los ojos Bruce ya estaba despierto y duchado, terminaba de vestirse para ir a Empresas Wayne. Las cortinas estaban corridas y el sol asomaba por el horizonte para anunciar un nuevo día.

-Entonces es verdad que despiertas con el sol –le dijo Bruce mirándolo con aquellos ojos que nunca dejaban de analizarlo y recabar información

Se desperezó con un bostezo, dejando que la sabana que le había cubierto resbalara por su cuerpo, estaba sucio por el sexo y con el cabello revuelto, pero la sonrisa tatuada en su cara no se desvanecía.

-Sí, suelo llegar tarde al trabajo por culpa de eso –le dijo poniéndose de pie, con una muy pequeña molestia en su trasero, su cuerpo se había curado así mismo y no parecía tener quejas por la actividad de anoche.

Recibió el sol sobre su piel en el balcón cargándose con su energía

-Si quieres desayunar será mejor que te apresures y te vistas-le dijo Bruce quien no había dejado de observarlo ni por un instante, se colocó un reloj de oro y se contempló una vez en el espejo, tenía un aspecto prolijo de importante empresario.

-Puedes usar lo que desees del baño, estaré abajo-

-Sí, gracias –le dijo sin voltear dejando que Bruce saliera. Aún debía ir a Metropolis y aclarar el asunto de Clark Kent, no podía seguir "desaparecido" para los registros y también debía hacer su aparición como Superman ante la Liga de la Justicia.

Se quedó hasta el último segundo que pudo ante la calidez del sol para luego, con sus poderes, apurarse a ducharse y vestirse con el traje de Superman y bajar a donde la BatiFamilia se reunía

Tim dejó caer su cuchara al verlo bajar con la boca abierta sorprendido sin siquiera parpadear.

Jason lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona como diciendo "sé lo que estuvieron haciendo".

Dick miraba de él a Bruce, como pidiendo una explicación que no iba a llegar.

Bruce por su parte leía el periódico sin inmutarse.

-Buenos días – dijo sonriendo, moviendo una silla para sentarse dejando de flotar

-Buenos días, señor Kent, es bueno verlo de regreso ¿fruta y avena para desayunar?- le preguntó Alfred colocando un plato frente a él

-Muchas gracias Alfred –le dijo tímido comenzando a comer su desayuno ante la atenta mirada de los hijos de Bruce

-¿Cómo es posible?- les dijo Tim a todos – ¿es que nadie se pregunta por qué dos personas que supuestamente estaban muertas ahora comen con nosotros?- les preguntó escandalizado

-Jason resucitó por el Pozo de Lázaro y Superman debido a su naturaleza kriptoniana, cuando regreses del colegio podemos discutirlo, ahora termina tu desayuno o llegaremos tarde –le cortó Bruce bajando su periódico y tomando de su café.

-¿Y qué explicación hay para que pasara la noche aquí?- le preguntó Jason sonriendo ante el sonrojo de Superman, pero fue rápidamente cortado por un gruñido Alfa proveniente de Bruce

-Tú y yo no hemos terminado el asunto de ayer Jason, pero cuando regrese de Empresas Wayne, no dudes que lo resolveremos - el aludido cerró la boca y miró a Dick, quien le lanzó una furibunda mirada, sin más apetito se levantó de la mesa para irse.

El ambiente tenso parecía querer cortarse con un cuchillo, Superman terminó su desayuno levantándose –gracias por la comida, es hora de irme –le dijo a Bruce caminando hacia él y, agachándose rápidamente, le besó la mejilla para salir volando de ahí.

Dick y Tim miraron al Alfa perplejos, pero con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿De esto también habrá explicación por la noche?- le preguntó el mayor de sus hijos con una sonrisa burlona, Bruce no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, muy suave, por la sensación cálida que el beso había dejado en él.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

-¡Tienes idea de cuan preocupados nos tenías! – La voz molesta de Lois le regañó, con una mirada furiosa de Alfa y un gruñido que hizo que Clark bajara su cabeza, apenado.

Jimmy Olsen le rodeó los hombros a Clark de manera protectora –Ya déjalo en paz Lois, lo vas a traumar más de lo que ya está-le dijo frotando la espalda ajena abrazándolo.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso "Smallville"-le dijo su amigo apretándolo a su pecho con fuerza oliendo su suave y bajo aroma Beta.

Jimmy tenía el cabello de un hermoso rubio fresa y unos ojos verdes amables, era un Alfa de bajo nivel y trabajaba como fotógrafo para el Diario "El Planeta" desde que Clark entrara.

-Estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo chicos- les dijo acomodándose los lentes de pasta dura sobre la nariz, sin salir del abrazo ajeno. Los Alfas eran muy sobreprotectores con quienes compartían un lazo de amistad, familia o noviazgo, no le pareció raro que Jimmy básicamente estuviera llenándolo de su olor.

-¿Creen que Perry me dé mi empleo de regreso?-les preguntó preocupado en realidad por ello, su departamento no había sido destruido en el ataque de Metrópolis, pero lo había perdido. Sus cosas habían sido recogidas por Lois y Jimmy, para luego ser enviadas a Smallville, así que básicamente estaba en la ruina. En la Fortaleza de la Soledad tenía algunas ropas normales con las cuales se había permitido regresar a Metropolis para arreglar el caos que era su vida como Clark Kent.

-Iré a hablar con él, Smallville-le dijo Lois con toda su actitud Alfa y con un meneo de caderas y su taconear se fue hasta la oficina de su jefe.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo en lo que todo se estabiliza –le dijo Jimmy soltándole por fin, acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito perdido y, de hecho, estaba muy cerca de convertirse en un Omega en apuros. Su celo no tardaba en llegar, no tenía donde vivir, ni trabajo, ni cosas, ni ropa, ni dinero y su vida sentimental con Batman no había llegado a ningún puerto fijo.

Suspiró y Jimmy lo volvió a abrazar para reconfortarlo. Tenía que pensar positivo, había cosas peores (podría estar muerto), tenía una especia de "relación" con Bruce, había tenido sexo maravilloso, estaban sus amigos con él y, mejor aún, seguía vivo.

-Ya Jimmy deja de estar de encimoso o les consigo un cuarto –le dijo Lois de regreso –Perry quiere hablar contigo Smallville- lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó con ella

Perry gruñó, gritó y vociferó, pero al final del día tenía su empleo de regreso.

"Ve y redacta un maldito artículo Kent que ya te tomaste suficientes vacaciones, tienes suerte que estemos recibiendo la oferta de compra de una empresa multimillonaria o no tendría espacio para tu trasero aquí"

Se la pasó haciendo llamadas, su madre quien había recibido sus muebles los enviaría de regreso tan pronto como pudiera, la persona que solía rentarle lamentablemente había muerto en la batalla contra Doomsday y los edificios ahora no estaban en renta, por lo cual tenía que buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir. Le dio tristeza perder su viejo hogar, no era mucho, pero había sido su primer departamento al llegar a Metrópolis desde Kansas.

Al final, sólo había podido arreglar con el banco su estatus de "desaparecido" a "cliente", su cuenta tardaría 72 horas en activarse, mientras tanto estaba sin un solo centavo.

Lois le llevó una ensalada y jugo a la hora de comer, conociendo sus hábitos vegetarianos y al menos no tuvo que hacer fotosíntesis para no tener hambre.

Cuando el día terminó, Jimmy prácticamente lo arrastró hasta su carro y lo llevó a su casa, era bonita y hogareña, mucho más amplia que su departamento, le sirvió de cenar y le preparó la cama de invitados, mientras Clark tomaba una ducha saliendo en la ropa, algo pequeña para su complexión, que su amigo le había prestado.

-Es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa y hace demasiado que te conozco-le dijo Jimmy, mirándole, acercándose a él quitando el cabello húmedo de su cara.

-Lo siento, no he sido un buen amigo contigo ni con Lois-le dijo apenado, dejándose hacer

-Lois estaba muy preocupada por ti y yo también, de sólo pensar que algo malo te pudo haber ocurrido…- Jimmy suspiró con tristeza y alzó su rostro –Pero estás aquí, sano y salvo, siempre has tenido demasiada suerte Smallville-le dijo juguetón

-Lamento haberlos preocupado-le dijo Clark con tristeza

-Sé qué piensas mucho en Lois, soy tu amigo lo noto-le guiñó un ojo –Ella es un Alfa increíble, con todos esos logros y esa actitud justiciera ¿quién no se enamoraría de ella? con tu desaparición hablamos, al parecer quedaron como amigos –le dijo curioso sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente

-Sí, Lois no está interesada en Betas y menos Betas de bajo nivel-le dijo Clark encogiéndose de hombros, aquello hacía mucho que no le importaba, Lois era mejor como amiga.

Jimmy se mordió los labios y acortó la distancia entre ellos, alzando un poco la cabeza ya que Clark era más alto que él -A mí esas cosas no me importan Clark –le dijo suave buscando su mano, acariciándola –Tú me gustas, siempre me has gustado, no me importa que seas Beta ni mucho menos-le aseguró

Clark pestañeó sorprendido ante aquello, Jimmy siempre había sido su mejor amigo como Clark Kent, sin conocer jamás el trasfondo de su persona. Se asombró por escuchar aquellas palabras que deseaba de labios de alguien más.

La mano de Jimmy le acarició muy suave y le atrajo a su cuerpo, vio aquello como en cámara lenta, la boca del fotógrafo acercarse a la suya y, gentil, apartó el rostro, colocando una mano entre ellos.

El pelirrojo le miró avergonzado y balbuceó una disculpa, soltando la mano ajena se retiró del cuarto con las orejas rojas de la pena.

Clark se asombró de lo que acaba de pasar, se sentó en la cama e inquieto dejó una nota en la cama disculpándose por tener que irse. Se cambió a sus ropas civiles y saltó por la ventana para unirse a la noche sin saber a dónde ir.

No anduvo demasiado cuando la lluvia comenzó empapando su traje, la temporada de lluvias aún no acababa, deprimido vagó un poco, pensando en volar a la Fortaleza de la Soledad cuando una limosina paró a su lado.

Un hombre con un paraguas bajó

-Señor Kent, permítanos llevarlo a casa- alzó la vista a Alfred, quien le protegía de la lluvia y dentro de la limosina flamante, con uno de sus trajes, se encontraba Bruce

Sorprendido avanzó adentrándose al vehículo que fue cerrado por Alfred, quien tomó su lugar como chofer para comenzar a manejar alzando el vidrio de separación dejándolos en intimidad

-Estás hecho un desastre-le dijo buscando su pañuelo ofreciéndolo a Clark

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó confuso

Bruce le miró serio –No suelo dejar desamparada a mi pareja en el primer día que comenzamos –

Clark le sonrió feliz al escuchar aquellas palabras acercándose a Bruce, para con sus brazos rodearle y besarle sintiéndose por fin en su hogar, reconfortado por su aroma Alfa.

Se separaron por la falta de aire en los pulmones de Bruce, quien no parecía afectado por mojarse a causa de Clark -¿Por qué siempre hueles a otros Alfas?- le preguntó con un gruñido bajo, olfateándolo, apretándolo a su pecho y acariciando su espalda.

-Al parecer soy un tanto popular entre ellos-le dijo juguetón, riéndose ante el gruñido celoso de Bruce quien lo calló con un beso que le siguió a otro más.

No notaron cuando el carro se detuvo hasta que Alfred les tocó el cristal anunciándoles su llegada. Se separaron, Bruce tragándose la saliva Alfa que comenzaba a generar y Clark arreglando sus ropas, salió del auto sin mirar a Alfred avergonzado y dejó que Bruce lo guiara. Seguían en Metrópolis, cerca de Lex Corp, en el barrio más caro de la ciudad dentro de un complejo de edificios.

Clark le miró curioso mientras subían por el elevador privado dejando atrás al mayordomo.

Las puertas se abrieron revelando el penthouse, el lugar estaba amueblado con exquisito detalle.

-Quiero que te quedes con este lugar –le dijo dejando la tarjeta electrónica en su mano.

-Esto es demasiado Bruce no puedo aceptarlo – Clark negó rechazando la oferta.

-No tienes a donde ir Clark, tus cuentas de banco están congeladas y tu apartamento cerrado –

Clark alzó una ceja – ¿has estado vigilándome?- le preguntó curioso

\- Lo suficiente para saber que necesitas ayuda y que ese amigo tuyo quiere algo más que sólo eso- le dijo cruzándose de brazos

Clark se rió sin poder evitarlo, ante la mirada furibunda del otro

–Puedo encárgame de mí mismo Bruce, soy un Omega muy capaz –le aseguró tranquilo –Aprecio tu ayuda, pero yo no soy de estos lujos, me siento raro aquí –le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-Quédate aquí en lo que encuentro un mejor lugar-

-Me quedaré, pero no hagas estas cosas de multillonario sobreprotector celoso nunca más, es enfermizo- le aseguró

-¿Es mal momento entonces para decirte que compré El Diario "El Planeta"?- le preguntó receloso, retrocediendo ante la mirada enojada que le envió Clark

-¡¿Qué tu qué?! No soy un Omega en apuros Bruce, no toleraré que pases sobre mí y puedo defenderme solo ¡maldita sea soy Superman!- Los ojos azules relampaguearon con rojo y Bruce accedió

-Lo lamento, me he dejado llevar, después de que te fuiste… no he podido concentrarme en el trabajo, ni en nada, me prometí a mí mismo que sólo revisaría qué hacías para saber que estabas bien, hackee las cámaras y te vi con ellos –

Clark supo que se refería a Lois y Jimmy

– Mis instintos los he refrenado al momento en que tuvimos sexo, me ha costado una eternidad no morderte Clark, porque quiero que elijas libremente, sé que me estoy volviendo un perro y lo lamento –le dijo con estrés en su voz.

Clark suspiró calmándose, había sido un día realmente largo para él y para Bruce, apenas comenzaban y ya habían tenido su primer pelea.

-Esto es nuevo para ambos- accedió –quiero intentarlo Bruce, en serio que sí, es lo que siempre he querido, tú –se acercó dejando que su aroma Beta se fuera de él y el Omega se hiciera presente.

Salvó la distancia y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, oliéndolo llenándose de su aroma. Bruce le besó la frente y luego los labios, muy despacio quitándose la ropa húmeda, llevándolo hasta la cama.

Clark notó las marcas en su cuerpo, las líneas que con su superfuerza le había dejado en la piel con sus dedos al hacer el amor.

-Está bien, no me lastimaste, sólo son moretones –le aseguró Bruce ante la cara de consternación del Omega

-Lo lamento, seré más cuidadoso-le dijo besando las marcas dejando que Bruce se acostara en la cama mientras sus labios recorrían la piel lamiendo cada cicatriz a su paso

-Ambos lo seremos…- le alzó el mentón y lo miró - te quiero Clark, vamos a lograr que esto salga bien-le aseguró y Clark no pudo más que sonreír y creerle.


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Hola a todos y todas!_

 _Espero que tuvieran un muy buen día del padre, yo me la pase con la familia de mi papá. Entre otras cosas encontré trabajo (Finalmente) después de un año de no trabajar en nada relacionado a mi carrera (soy Abogado), entró el próximo miércoles y quizá no tenga tanto tiempo libre como hasta ahora para escribir, pero no duden que seguiré al pie del cañón con esta historia._

 _Tuve algunos problemas con la página que no me dejaba subir el capítulo y cuando por fin lo puse estaba doble, y luego lo intenté de nuevo y los últimos dos párrafos estaban repetidos, en fin, eso ya esta solucionado, respondí sus hermosos comentarios porque me dio pánico que si borraba el capítulo para subirlo correctamente estos fueran eliminados, por suerte eso no paso._

 _Como compensación a todo eso, les traigo este capítulo nuevo, no es muy largo, de hecho es bastante corto en comparación a los anteriores, pero es parte de la trama que va avanzando viento en popa._

 _A veces siento que escribo FluffNotPlot jajaja ¿pero que puedo decir? amo el fluff, soy muy cursi, espero no les de diabetes con todo lo que pongo._

 _Les reitero mi profundo agradecimiento a sus comentarios que me encanta leerlos, si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia por favor escríbanme._

* * *

Capítulo 13

-Lamento haberme ido así anoche Jimmy - Clark agachó la cabeza apenado, mirando nervioso a su amigo, que le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Perdóname tú, te presioné e hice que te fueras, me dio mucha pena no encontrarte por la mañana ¿dónde te quedaste? – le preguntó consternado

-Estoy bien, conseguí un lugar temporal y algo de dinero, aun así gracias por tu ayuda y perdón por las molestias causadas –

-Es hora de la comida muchachos- les dijo Lois mirando la escena con ojos inteligentes haciéndolos separarse al interrumpirlos

-Iré a comprar comida ¿quieren algo?-les preguntó Jimmy, quien ante la negativa de sus colegas, salió azorado en su camino a la calle

-¿Qué está pasando aquí exactamente Smallville?-le interrogó, llevándolo a comer a la sala de descanso, alejándose de los demás compañeros de trabajo.

Clark tomó su almuerzo, Alfred había cocinado para él, Bruce sabía que se negaría a recibir dinero de él, pero no a la comida recién hecha por el mayordomo. Comenzó a comerlo ante la mirada intrigada de Lois, quien le retiró la comida mirándola.

-Muy bien, es suficiente Smallville, vas a hablar o te haré hablar –le dijo con una sonrisa sensual de sus labios rojos.

Clark supo que Lois no le dejaría ir tan fácil, tenía esa mirada de depredador cazando una noticia y no descansaría hasta tener toda la información que quisiera

-Está bien Lois, ayer fui a la casa de Jimmy, pero…bueno él dijo algunas cosas, me sentí incómodo y mejor me fui –le explicó.

Lois entrecerró los ojos mirándolo –así que por fin te dijo lo que siente por ti- lo resumió tan bien que Clark sólo pudo asentir y sonrojarse.

-Te daré un consejo Smallville, como Alfa te explicaré una cosa- Lois le miró con aquellos audaces ojos azules y continuó –Tú no sabes decir que no- finalizó – Deberías tener cuidado, los demás podrían aprovecharse de eso. Si no te interesa Jimmy es mejor que se lo digas claro y otra cosa ¿quién preparó esto para ti? Portobello y espárragos, jugo de naranja sanguina y crema de pera con trufas blancas –alzó una ceja con aquella mirada de sabueso -¿A dónde fuiste después de salir de casa de Jimmy?-

Clark se quedó perplejo sin saber qué decir, con la boca abierta tratando de encontrarle una explicación a Lois, quien no lo iba a soltar hasta estar satisfecha.

-Fui a la casa de alguien, me dejará quedarme allá porque no necesita el lugar y me mandó desayuno –le explicó tratando de no dar demasiados detalles.

-¿De alguien? ¿Quién es ese alguien? ¿En este tiempo desaparecido no te habrás reunido con esa persona? Alguien que con holgura puede darte su casa libre e ir y preparar desayuno para ti, uno bastante caro y elaborado por cierto –le dijo dándole la comida.

-No fue él, fue su mayordomo – dijo Clark tratando de explicarse.

Los ojos de Lois se abrieron como platos y comenzó a reírse –Vaya Smallville, quién iba a decirlo, ¡pescaste un pez gordo! ¡Dime quién es! –le pidió emocionada mientras Clark negaba frenético con la cabeza.

Lois frunció la boca voluptuosa ante la negativa sin rendirse –Tiene que ser alguien que no puedes decir quién es ¿alguien quizá en el ojo público?- Clark se sorprendió de lo rápido que estaba descifrando todo Lois, no dudaba de porqué era la mejor reportera.

-¿Quizá Lex Luthor?-

Clark frunció el ceño ante el nombre a toda respuesta comenzando a comer, era cierto, nunca Clark Kent sería relacionado con Bruce Wayne y quizá era lo mejor.

Jimmy no tardó en aparecer para sentarse a comer con ellos y Lois cambió la plática hábilmente dejando en paz a Clark.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*

Se alzó en los cielos, que poco a poco se despejaban dejando atrás las aguas. Se acercó a las casas destrozadas, las cuales habían sido arrasadas por las lluvias y tomó a los damnificados con él. La presa se había desbordado y los campos de cultivo estaban inundados, las cosechas muertas, el ganado ahogado y las casas destruidas.

La gente lloraba, no sabía si era de alegría al saberse salvados o de pena tras perderlo todo, no había manera de confortarlos.

Un bebé lloraba y lo tomó entre sus brazos sonriéndole, limpiando sus lágrimas lo llevó a su cuello, donde su glándula se encontraba, dejando que su aroma Omega lo cubriera y tranquilizara.

Los Omegas eran los más capacitados para cuidar niños, incluso algunas profesiones relacionadas a los menores seguían sin contratar Alfas por los prejuicios establecidos por la sociedad.

El pequeño se tranquilizó hasta llevarlo a brazos de las enfermeras y doctores que cuidaban de todos, el agua estancada estaba provocando múltiples enfermedades en la población, lamentablemente aquel pequeño se había quedado sin padres.

Era su primera aparición de regreso como Superman, la ayuda había sido bien recibida y la gente lo miraba con asombro, sin saber si de verdad era él, creyéndolo aún más un Dios por haber resucitado.

La Liga de la Justicia trabajaba a su lado, habían detenido el avance del agua, rescatado a las personas y drenado el agua dejando que por fin el suelo húmedo fuera visible.

Lamentaba no haber estado antes para detenerlo todo, pero a veces no podían salvarlos a todos, el pensamiento triste no le hizo desistir en su empeño.

Ayudaron tanto como pudieron y cuando la paz se restauró, se alzaron entre los cielos para retirarse a la Atalaya.

Unos brazos le rodearon con fuerza apretándolo contra su pecho, Superman se vio capturado por Diana.

-Cariño, es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta-le dijo afectuosa, le acarició el cabello con sumo cuidado dejando el rizo en su frente y besándole la mejilla –Te extrañé tanto-

Clark le correspondió el abrazo, enterrando su nariz en su cabello negro, oliendo su aroma Alfa, tenía un olor distinto que le hizo mirarla perspicaz

-¡Oh, no estabas para contártelo!-le dijo mostrándole su mano donde un anillo se posaba –Me uní con Steve Trevor-le dijo con un brillo feliz en la mirada, dejando asombrado a Clark felicitándola por su elección.

Steve Trevor, era el piloto de las Fuerzas Armadas de Estados Unidos que cayó en la Isla de Themyscira. No sólo había sido el primer hombre en llegar a una isla llena de mujeres, sino también el primer Omega.

Las amazonas, quienes eran sólo Alfas, se habían vuelto locas al olerlo, lo habían tenido que poner en una celda para su propia protección y quien había sido enviada a regresarlo sano y salvo al mundo exterior había sido su princesa Diana.

Él y Diana habían pasados largos y trágicos momentos, Steve había tenido que claudicar de ser piloto al descubrirse que era Omega, había tenido que ser rehabilitado en una clínica especial en Londres tras quitarle la ingesta de supresores que había tomado con los años. Al ser relacionado románticamente con Wonder Woman, había sido secuestrado y puesto en peligro, así que habían tenido que asumir un perfil bajo y separarse para estar a salvo.

Ella se había mudado a Londres para estar juntos y con su identidad secreta como Diana Prince comenzaron desde cero.

Clark miró el anillo en el dedo de su amiga, bajo su atenta mirada las letras "Ángel" se leían.

-Lo lamento, no pude estar ahí –le dijo pensando que últimamente se disculpaba demasiado, había lastimado a mucha gente al irse.

-Descuida Clark, fue una pequeña ceremonia en Themyscira, Bruce no pudo ir….él estaba indispuesto cuando te fuiste –le dijo suave y bajo, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

A la par que él había regresado a la Liga de la Justicia, Bruce también lo había hecho, había sido una sorpresa doble para todos los miembros quienes los habían recibido más que felices de tenerlos de regreso.

-¿Por qué las caras largas?- Flash pasó a su lado con un ventarrón sonriéndoles y tomando a Superman en sus brazos, dándole muchos giros antes de dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo.

-Es bueno tenerte de nuevo Sups, quería ser el nuevo líder, pero los gemelos me tienen muerto-le dijo con una sonrisa brillante de papá orgulloso.

-Yo también te extrañé Flash-le dijo riéndose –Es bueno estar de regreso-

-No éramos una buena manada sin ti, eres el Omega del equipo-le dijo con un guiño

-Pensé que íbamos a celebrar el rencuentro con champagne y canapés- Flecha Verde caminó a ellos con una sonrisa, llamando a los demás para que se les unieran acercándose a Clark.

-No vuelvas a irte de esa manera idiota –le dijo estrechando su mano y acercándose a él, abrazándolo, inhalando su aroma Omega acariciándole la cabeza. Junto su mejilla con la de él e hizo un movimiento curioso ante los demás, frotó sus mejillas marcándose mutuamente, un lazo que haría una familia, una manada.

Clark le respondió la caricia con una sonrisa –Estamos todos juntos en esto, no me iré-le aseguró separándose para ir a los brazos abiertos de Hal Jordan, quien lo estrechó, le besó las mejillas y frotó la suya. Fue dejando que el aroma Alfa de todos se impregnara en él, marcándolo como su Omega.

Al final, quedó Batman, todos les hicieron espacio mirándolos sin disimulo. Clark se sonrojó, no habían aclarado nada de su relación naciente, pero al menos la mayoría parecía saber que terminarían juntos, antes incluso que ellos mismos.

Clark le rodeó el cuello y sintió las manos aprensivas de Batman rodearle la cintura, olerlo, la mezcla de aromas en él, posó su mejilla contra la suya frotándose suavemente para sentir la boca ajena buscar la suya y besarlo, suave y dulcemente frente a la manada más poderosa del planeta, que reconocía a Superman como el Omega líder del equipo.


	14. Chapter 14

_¡Hola a todos y todas!_

 _Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios y por los que me felicitaron por mi nuevo trabajo, que ya comienzo mañana, por eso quise subirles este capítulo a modo de festejo y por si estaré ocupada no tenerlos sin una actualización. Ya les contaré más adelante como va todo en la vida cotidiana de ser adulto jajaja._

 _Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi Beta Reader Aura, por su cumpleaños, ¡Muchas felicidades!, sin ella esto muchas veces no tendría ni pies ni cabeza y se me irían errores ortográficos más seguido._

 _Esta vez escribí el doble del capítulo anterior, que me dijeron que estaba bastante corto, pero era en mi opinión un pequeño descanso e introducción a este._

 _Me preguntaron también si iba a venir una ola de desgracias sobre nuestros protagonistas por la calma que se vive en los capítulos, y creo que no podría haber ninguna relación sin sus problemas, así que si habrá algunos, pero como saben eso no impedirá que las llene de fluff porque no puedo dejar de escribir así de cursi._

 _Sin más, les dejo el capítulo y nos vemos muy pronto en los comentarios, que aún no termino de responder por la falta de tiempo, pero no duden que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos!_

* * *

Capítulo 14

Caminó al comedor comunal, haciendo fila mientras los robots le servían un tazón de caldo de verduras y una ensalada de frutas.

La sensación de que había regresado a la preparatoria no le abandonó. Por un lado, los demás miembros habían dejado de cuchichear a sus espaldas y olisquear el aire a su paso, pero, por el otro… ahora todo el mundo parecía andarse con cuidado de él. Nadie le miraba a los ojos y, si tenían que hablarle, lo hacían de la manera más rápida, para luego evitarlo como la peste.

No le sorprendió el giro de las cosas, no hacía falta olerlo dos veces para sentir sobre él el aroma de los miembros fundadores, más efectivo que cualquier arma en los demás Alfas del lugar.

Aún seguía sin marcar, su relación con Bruce era demasiado nueva para saltar a aquel gran paso, mientras tanto el olor de los demás ahuyentaba a cualquier posible Alfa que interactuara con él.

-Vamos a comer Sups- Flash se colocó a su derecha cargando dos bandejas llenas de comida chatarra hasta el tope, sonriéndole para caminar con él.

-¿Sólo vas a comer eso?- le preguntó Linterna Verde colocándose a su izquierda ojeando su bandeja –Entiendo que no te guste la carne, pero debes balancear bien tu dieta –le dijo mientras ambos lo escoltaban a la mesa, caminando en sincronía a sus pasos como si fueran un banco de peces.

Superman supo que lo hacían de manera inconsciente, al ser el único Omega en una Liga de Alfas y algunos Betas, no existía un equilibrio y, por ende, ningún miembro de la Liga había hecho un vínculo tan fuerte como para realizar una manada, hasta ahora.

Era comúnmente conocido que las mejores manadas debían contener por lo menos un Omega, al ser los más escasos dentro de la población. Los Alfas podían tener un Omega en común, a fin de controlar su temperamento, llegar a acuerdos, no realizar disputas y proteger mejor a la manada trabajando en sincronía. Los Betas podían apaciguar a los Alfas o tratar de llegar a un acuerdo, pero por su jerarquía en relación a los Alfas esto no siempre funcionaba.

-Olvidas que, de hecho, puedo hacer fotosíntesis-le dijo Superman como una broma a Hal, sentándose al lado de Bruce, quien ya se encontraba comiendo con Mujer Maravilla y Flecha Verde.

\- Hablando de fotosíntesis, recordé que te gustan las flores cariño- La Mujer Maravilla abrió un pañuelo y le mostró una peonia malva –En el lenguaje de las flores significa "Nuestra amistad es fuerte" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Diana siempre había sido una gran amiga, y se había vuelto junto con los demás especialmente protectora con él después de su muerte, entendía el estrés que les había hecho pasar, el cómo todos habían pensado en la ruptura de la trinidad, después de los altos índices de criminalidad en Metrópolis y el retiro de Batman de Ciudad Gótica, alejándose de todo y todos. La herida seguía ahí, nadie hablaba de ello, de cómo su estructura se había roto, por ello el temor de que hubiera más muertes era latente.

Bruce deslizó un vaso de agua a su lado sin decir nada, mientras Clark colocaba la flor en éste sonriéndole agradecido.

-¿Qué no había una leyenda acerca de las peonias y las amarilis? – preguntó Flecha Verde –Creo que recuerdo a mi madre diciéndome que antes los Alfas regalaban flores de Amarilis en cada cita con un Omega y cuando proponían matrimonio, Peonias blancas –les dijo intentando recordar aquello.

-Más que una leyenda es una vieja costumbre- la voz profunda de Batman les habló aclarando todo como siempre.

-Suena romántico, le llevaré algunas a Steve- dijo Mujer Maravilla con una sonrisa.

-Creo que seremos los solteros del grupo Flecha Verde- le dijo Hal a su amigo rubio con un suspiro de decepción, concentrándose en su bandeja de comida.

-Habla por ti, hoy tengo una cita con un canario –les dijo con una sonrisa mirando hasta el otro extremo donde las Aves de Presa se reunían.

-Seré soltero para siempre... ¡cuando hasta Batman ya tiene pareja y yo no!- Hal fingió lloriquear, mientras Bruce le lanzaba un gruñido Alfa y los demás se reían por la situación.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Un ventarrón de polvo se elevó hasta detenerse en la puerta de la Mansión Wayne y en una fracción de segundo tocó el timbre esperando lo que, a su ritmo, pareció una eternidad hasta que el mayordomo abrió la puerta.

-La edad nos está haciendo lentos, ¿no Alfred?

-No a usted señor West- le respondió Alfred, sin inmutarse abriéndole la puerta dejándolo pasar

\- El amo Richard se encuentra en su habitación-le indicó mientras el otro alcanzaba de un pestañeo las escaleras –no es necesario que me acompañes, puedo llegar solo gracias Alfred. Por cierto, lo que tienes en el horno se ve delicioso ¿puedes darme un poco?-

-Por supuesto señor West, siempre es bienvenido a cenar, prepararé la mesa para un acompañante más –le dijo mirándolo desaparecer en su carrera interminable.

Wally tocó la puerta tres veces antes de que Dick le abriera.

-¡Qué desesperado eres! –le gruñó abriendo, encontrándose con la cara pecosa de su amigo que en cuanto lo vio le rodeó en sus brazos, alzándolo un poco del suelo para darle una vuelta afectuoso.

-Bájame grandulón-le dijo con una risa mirándolo más fijamente. Aquellos chispeantes ojos verdes y el cabello pelirrojo haciendo juego. Cuando ambos estaban en los Jóvenes Titanes, Dick era un poco más alto que él, pero eso había sido en su adolescencia, ahora adultos los genes Alfa de primer nivel obraban su milagro haciéndolo todo un hombre.

-¿Qué pasa Dick? ¿Qué te tiene triste?-le preguntó preocupado por su amigo.

Desde que se separara de los Jóvenes Titanes, hablaban por videollamada o se reunían algunas veces para salir y comer pizza, pero sus agendas conforme crecían se volvían cada vez más ocupadas, separándolos.

Dick lo invitó a sentarse en la cama con él, apoyándose en una almohada para comenzar a hablar –Es Jason, desde que regresó está volviendo mi vida un caos- dijo con un suspiro

Wally rodó los ojos ante el comentario, Jason siempre había sido parte vital en la vida de Dick. Recordaba cómo hablaba de él, presumiendo incluso las fotografías de un niño demasiado activo y fuerte que, al crecer, fue cayendo en lo violento, pero Dick no podía o quería ver esa parte agresiva en él y para desgracia de la Batifamilia Jason había muerto, rompiendo los lazos entre Batman y Robin, dando paso a Nightwing.

-Siempre dejas que Jason haga de ti lo que desea, incluso cuando era un niño lo malcriabas. No te va a gustar lo que te diré Dick, pero no creo que él sea una buena influencia para ti – le dijo con un suspiro.

-Jason ha regresado, no puedo sacarlo de mi vida ni ignorarlo, pero es cierto, tengo que enseñarle modales, no tiene ni idea de cómo vivir sin esa agresividad y ese horrible orgullo Alfa que se carga. Es un perro callejero por desgracia- le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Has adoptado un perro callejero que muerde Dick, esperemos que no te muerda a ti y que puedas domesticarlo –le dijo con una risa juguetona pegándole con la almohada.

-Por lo pronto tengo un plan para ello y estoy esperando que tú me ayudes –respondió también con una sonrisa

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja sonriente animándolo a hablar.

-Intentaré jugar con su orgullo Alfa, lo que Jason necesita es mano dura –aseguró

-¡Uy, esto se pondrá kinky!-dijo riéndose, escuchando el plan de Dick dispuesto a ayudarle.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

-Amo Jason, llega justo en el momento preciso – Alfred caminó con un carrito de comida -¿Puede llamar al Amo Richard y al señor West?- le preguntó mientras iba colocando la vajilla en la larga mesa de la mansión.

-¿Kid Flash está aquí?-Jason gruñó olisqueando el aire para salir en busca de ellos, mientras Alfred lo veía salir apurado, antes incluso de que le dijera dónde se encontraban.

Bajó a la Baticueva escuchando los resoplidos y golpes, ocultándose en la oscuridad analizando el perímetro.

Ambos luchaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba y descalzos, entrenaban sus movimientos. Dick utilizando bastones de eskrima dobles y Wally sólo su velocidad para anticiparse a los movimientos, golpeándose el uno al otro.

Jason los miró, era la clase de entrenamiento que antes realizaban él y Dick, ahora parecía muy lejano, como en otra vida.

Dick realizó uno de sus movimientos acrobáticos, lanzándose al aire con una voltereta doble dando una patada, golpeando a Wally quien retrocedió cediendo terreno que el otro no dudó en aprovechar.

Le dio una serie de golpes con los bastones, ganando la pelea.

-Me rindo, ¡me rindo!-le dijo riéndose, mientras Dick le tendía la mano alzándolo para ponerlo de pie.

-Creo que tenemos compañía –le dijo juguetón Wally, apoyándose en Dick, rodeando su cintura desnuda y húmeda de sudor con su mano, apoyando su mentón en el hombro contrario relajado.

-¿Pasa algo Jay?-preguntó Dick con una sonrisa sensual en los labios, apoyándose en Wally a propósito, quería que los viera e impregnarse del aroma Alfa de Wally.

-Es hora de cenar –les dijo bajo y grave, con un gruñido Alfa y con furia en los ojos, sin poder ocultar sus emociones marchándose de allí.

-Está más grave de lo que me dijiste- Wally le soltó mirando a Jason desaparecer.

Dick se encogió de hombros, le gustaba jugar con fuego, fue por dos toallas para limpiarse y se puso una camiseta.

-¿Crees que me golpee cuando sepa que tú y yo…?-le preguntó alzando las cejas con gesto divertido

-Aunque se enteré no puede hacer nada, eso ya quedó en el pasado, junto con Barbara y Kori- le dijo con un suspiro

-Demasiados rivales para el pobre pajarito bebé – dijo burlón para limpiarse el sudor y vestirse, caminando de regreso a la mansión

-No te comenté, pero Barry quiere que entrenemos más chicos para los Jóvenes Titanes. Chico Bestia, Raven, Aqualad, entre otros estarán por allá –le comentó – De hecho Kori está asignada a ser la maestra de este nuevo proyecto, aunque ella quería separarse ¿Qué dices Dick, te interesa educar a pequeños?-le preguntó entusiasmado.

-No lo creo, tengo a Tim aquí siendo el nuevo Robin y Jason el cual también necesita de mí. He pensado que si todo falla con Jason regresaré a Blüdheaven, allá era policía y Nightwing –le dijo pensando en todo lo que había cambiado tan recientemente.

-El proyecto ya está en marcha, si cambias de opinión sabes dónde encontrarme-le dijo con un guiño encontrando su lugar en la mesa, mirando al pequeño Tim, quien había regresado de sus estudios.

-Así que tú eres el pequeño nuevo Omega, he escuchado de ti- Wally le sonrió con todo su encanto Alfa avergonzando a Tim.

-hmm…gracias, yo también he escuchado de ti-le dijo bajo e intimidado

-¿Vas a venir aquí a robarte a todos nuestros miembros de manada?-le preguntó Jason gruñón, comiendo de su plato molesto.

Wally le miro incrédulo y sólo río –quizá, necesitan un buen Alfa que los cuide y que alabe su comida ¿cierto Alfred?-le dijo terminando su plato en un pestañeo pasándolo para que le sirviera

-Siempre se aprecia a quien come bien, señor West- Alfred rellenó su plato, dándoselo de nueva cuenta

-Ya tienen un buen Alfa –le dijo Jason rechinando los dientes, mirando que ninguno de su manada quería intervenir en la disputa.

-Sí claro, no he olvidado a Batman- le dijo sagaz

Jason golpeó la mesa con un puño, haciendo saltar todo y asustado a Tim, Dick le envió una mirada fulminante sin decir nada.

-No tengo apetito – dijo dejando su servilleta en la mesa, retirándose hecho un torbellino.

Alfred suspiró –No terminó siquiera su cena – dijo mirando el plato abandonado.

-No te apures Alfred, lo comeré yo –le dijo Wally con su sonrisa, atrayendo el plato hacia sí para comer, el silencio se había formado en el comedor.

Wally intentó animarlos con su usual humor, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a los chistes. Después de la cena, Dick acompañó a Wally a la salida abrazándose para decirse adiós, mirando como el velocista corría alejándose de su casa y de Ciudad Gótica.

Sin saber qué hacer bajo a entrenar para encontrarse a Jason golpeando un saco de boxeo, no llevaba guantes y los puños los tenía enrojecidos por la sangre, desquitaba su rabia golpe tras golpe.

-No vengas aquí oliendo de esa manera- le dijo con un gruñido sin voltearlo a ver.

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia Jason, pero sólo para aclarar esa cabeza de perro tuya, Wally es mi mejor amigo –le dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo.

-Haz lo que quieras- le gruñó mostrándole los dientes salvaje dándole la espalda y volviendo a realizar una serie de golpes al saco de box

Dick entrecerró los ojos mirando toda esa ira contenida, avanzo al campo de entrenamiento y se sacó la camisa por la cabeza aventándola sin ceremonias, sintió sobre el la mirada de Jason preguntándose qué hacía

Tomó de la caja de armas los bastones de eskrima dobles, dejando que se movieran flexibles entre sus manos, girándolos con facilidad, saltando con ellos, creando blancos imaginarios en su cabeza con los cuales entrenar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo haciendo los ejercicios hasta que el sudor recorrió su torso desnudo mientras giraba sobre sí mismo en un saltó acrobático, sus piernas se estiraron al unísono dando una voltereta y luego otra, sus palmas chocaron contra el suelo para ponerse de pie y repetir el ejercicio

Giró en el aire en un último ejercicio y cayó abriendo las piernas en un split perfecto.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de observarme Jason?-

Reaccionó a su nombre sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo ajeno, olvidándose del saco que había dejado de golpear desde hace mucho, Dick llevaba pantalones de licra para moverse con más facilidad y la tela se marcaba alrededor de su cuerpo como una segunda piel, remarcando sus piernas y el increíble trasero que poseía.

El sudor le lamia el pecho desnudo, apenas pudo apartar los ojos de aquella imagen que le lleno la boca de saliva Alfa, olisqueo el aire inundado de su aroma beta, dulce y sutil, el aroma de Wally poco a poco se borraba.

Dick lo analizó mientras giraba su pierna para regresar a una posición normal mirándolo, abriendo sus piernas frente a él y estirándose hacia adelante haciendo uso de su flexibilidad.

Jason no había perdido detalle de sus movimientos, de su flexibilidad, se preguntó qué tan elástico podría ser en la cama y el pensamiento le hizo tragar saliva.

-¿Es tu manera de vengarte por lo que pasó con el alíen azul?- le preguntó con la voz ronca de excitación.

-No Jason, yo no soy así, pero tú nunca pediste una disculpa –le dijo frío y aquel tono le ardió en el pecho al Alfa.

Reculó a sus palabras, pero sabía que las merecía, Dick tenía su propio orgullo y no iba a perdonarlo así de fácil.

-Hable con Bruce, ¿te lo dijo? Me mostró lo que le había hecho a su Omega – le dijo tratando de ofrecer paz entre ellos. Bruce no había sido un obstáculo sencillo, le había gruñido bajo y peligroso "Eso no se hace a los Omegas Jason, menos al Omega de tu Alfa", nunca había visto a Bruce hacer uso de sus instintos Alfa, pero se había mostrado celoso y protector, "Si vas a quedarte aquí tienes que respetar a los que pertenecen a mi manada, sino puedes irte, no sé qué clase de relación lleves con Dick, pero confió en él en tomar la decisión correcta contigo, si quiere que permanezcas aquí o no" – Me dijo que tú fuiste quien abogó por mí ante él, y ahora ni siquiera me miras ni me hablas y que, en lugar de eso, traigas un Alfa nuevo y diferente a tomar mi lugar. En verdad no soy el segundo Alfa de esta manada, todos me ignoran, incluso aquel niño Omega para quien no represento ningún tipo de autoridad –

Dick le observó sin decir nada, esperando a que sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro porque raras veces podían compartir lo que sentían. Él mismo lo sabía, todos habían sido criados por Bruce y, para bien o para mal, habían aprendido a ocultar sus emociones

-Lo sé- le dijo mientras cambiaba de flexión para comenzar a hacer posturas de yoga, llenando la cabeza de Jason de pensamientos nada alejados de su pene. –Sé que tu estadía depende de mí –le dijo realizando lo que en el mundo del yoga se conoce como la postura de la vaca y que Jason contemplo ido sin poder alejar su mente del sexo.

Trato de encarrilar sus pensamientos pero solo salió un leve balbuceo de su boca, Dick lo tenía en su mano –Lo que vengo a decir es que… que… lo siento, yo cometí un error, fue imbécil y te pido perdón –

-Está bien Jason, acepto tus disculpas, sé que has estado solo mucho tiempo y que eso afecta la manera en que te relacionas con los demás, que no sabes la manera correcta de tratar con las personas, te ayudaré, ¿quieres mi ayuda?-le pregunto en aquella pose sugestiva, Jason hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa de él, dijo "si" con la voz ronca y su aroma Alfa incrementándose a su alrededor, sintiendo su pene responder a la voz insinuante de Dick, porque demonios, ¡era tan sexy!

Dick cambió a la postura del bebé feliz, y sonrió a las palabras de Jason, a la mirada lasciva que le enviaba y que le hacía sentirse poderoso y deseado.

Dick relajó los músculos y le sonrió de aquella manera maravillosa, poniéndose de pie acercándose a él

-Primero que nada, nadie está tomando tu lugar Jason, yo hable con Bruce para que te quedaras porque estoy muy feliz de tenerte de regreso, quiero que permanezcas aquí, pero tienes que aprender a comportarte -No puedes llegar imponiéndote, Tim apenas te conoce, para él sólo eres un Alfa agresivo que acaba de llegar a su manada –le explicó suave

-No sé si podré hacerlo, convertirme en lo que desean que sea, estoy demasiado roto por dentro Dick, no podemos regresar a la forma en la que éramos –

-No, no podemos, pero podemos hacerlo mejor, déjame ayudarte Jay- caminó hacia él y le tocó los nudillos temblorosos y lastimados. -¿Estás dispuesto a aprender?- Jason asintió muy suave entrelazando sus dedos con los de Dick

-Jay…estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí…no vuelvas a decepcionarme- le dijo muy suave, mirándole a los ojos con aquellas palabras marcadas en sus ojos, tan sincero y honesto como siempre, demasiado precioso para tocarlo, sus manos solo sabían destruir, pero antes incluso de formular ese pensamiento le respondió

-Nunca, no sé qué me estás haciendo Dick- le dijo llevando su mano a su boca oliendo su aroma - ¿Soy un Alfa dañado porque tu aroma Beta me gusta más que el Omega de Tim?- le preguntó, sintiéndose acomplejado y extraño.

Ya no era una simple reacción sexual a la sensualidad de Dick, lo sabía, era algo más profundo y oscuro, no sólo deseo, pero aquel sentimiento lo intimidaba.

-No es extraño Jay, yo te quiero aunque sólo sea un Beta de bajo nivel y tu un Alfa de nivel alto, eso no cambia nada para mí, pero tienes que cambiar….porque aunque te quiera no dejaré que me destruyas – su mano libre acarició la mejilla de Jason, quitando los mechones blancos de su frente, aquellos que era el único vestigio de las consecuencias de traer a alguien de la muerte.

Jason le miró fijo y acercó sus cuerpos, era tan sencillo caer en su atracción, era un planeta frío y muerto, girando en torno a un sol cálido.

-Ayúdame entonces Dick, pero si todo fracasa me iré-le dijo.

Dick no quiso pensar en aquella posibilidad, en la separación, había sido ya demasiado tiempo pensando que estaba muerto. Se alzó de puntillas apenas y le abrazó, sus bocas conectaron la una con la otra con facilidad, sin pensarlo, recorriéndose mutuamente. Las manos de Jason le tomaron de la cintura feroces, queriendo borrar el toque de Wally, su aroma Alfa se extendió para cubrirlo, fregándose, deseando llenarlo de él, marcarlo de tal forma que no pudiera irse, jamás.


	15. Chapter 15

_¡Hola todos y todas!_

 _Después de una larga espera (de un mes), por fin regreso para actualizar, sé que he estado ausente, pero vivir la vida de trabajador no es fácil, comencé dos empleos y aparte me mude a vivir con mi novio. Así que entre una cosa y otra se me ha dificultado un poco seguir con el mismo ritmo de publicaciones que antes (que no tenía trabajo y no hacía nada más que estar en el fandom jajaja)_

 _Muchas gracias a todas las personas que recomiendan este fanfic o me escriben sus maravillosos comentarios, para aquellos que lo siguen en la plataforma de Wattpad y me ponen sus votos y comentarios, para todos ustedes mil gracias._

 _Me habían dicho que la historia iba con mucho fluff y estaban preocupadas porque fuera a poner algún destino cruel a los personajes, y la verdad a veces ni yo misma se cómo quiero llegar a las cosas que quiero escribir, es mi maravillosa editara AURA, quien me cuestiona y hace que lo que escribo tenga un poco más de sentido._

 _Les adelanto que si, habrá momentos tristes pero valdrán la pena por todo el maravilloso fluff que me encanta escribir jajaja, porque soy muy cursi y no lo puedo evitar._

 _Sin más, los dejo para que disfruten la lectura._

 _Atentamente_

 _Alezita Depyran_

* * *

Capítulo 15

Le abrazó recorriendo con sus dedos su espalda, las manos de Dick aferradas a su cabello dándole deliciosos tirones, jadeó y los dientes ajenos le mordieron el labio inferior con hambre.

La saliva Alfa comenzó a acumularse en su boca con rapidez, excitado lo pegó a su cuerpo frotando su miembro contra él, necesitado de más. Bajó sus dedos a su trasero, apretujándolo y dándole una nalgada.

Dick gimió contra su boca, sensual, y Jason repitió el proceso con una sonrisa satisfecha, masajeando, tenía unas nalgas perfectas, quería morderlas.

Caminó con él a trompicones, apoyándolo contra la pared y alzándolo de las piernas, restregándose sin dejar de besarlo, embistiendo sobre la ropa. Dick le abrazaba, curveando la espalda contra la pared, empujando su pelvis buscando más, ambos en un baile frenético sin ton ni son, en el que lo único importante era conseguir más placer.

Jason acarició el borde de los pantalones, bajándolos hasta la mitad de su trasero.

-No aquí…-le dijo entre jadeos, deteniéndolo con su mano – Vamos al cuarto- Dick trató de apartarse, pero el agarre de Jason era férreo -Vamos Jay, suéltame… te enseñaré algunos trucos en mi cuarto-le dijo al oído metiendo su lengua y mandándole escalofríos al otro que, al final, accedió.

Richard se acomodó la ropa y, para su sorpresa, la mano de Jason se entrelazó con la suya para jalarlo hasta la habitación. El segundo Robin no supo qué le daba más calor, si la sensación de los dedos de Dick con los suyos o la dura erección entre sus piernas.

No se toparon con alguien en su camino, pero no les hubiera importado menos.

Al llegar al cuarto no dejó a Dick hablar cuando ya tenía sus bocas unidas de nueva cuenta. La mano del mayor se deslizó entre las piernas contrarias y apretó su miembro duro, con dedos hábiles desabrochó el botón y resbaló hasta encontrar la piel satinada de su pene, apretando la punta húmeda, sintiéndolo grueso y cálido al tacto.

Jason suspiró de placer, sin querer callar el gruñido Alfa en su garganta. Cerró sus ojos y su cadera se movió por sí sola contra la palma de dedos expertos, podía sentir como lo tomaba lento y firme.

-Jay….-la voz de Dick le llamó – quiero probar algo contigo… ¿Me dejas?–preguntó sensual, sus dedos cerniéndose en su erección y sus labios besando su mejilla bajando por su cuello.

Apenas registró sus palabras sin responder, dejando que siguiera. Los labios continuaron su recorrido por su cuello, lacerando la piel flexible, bajando a mordisquear su hombro sobre la camisa.

Dick cambió la táctica y lo tomó con firmeza por la base del pene, jalándolo a la cama, obligándolo a caminar y hacer que se sentara en el borde.

Jason le miró confundido y sacado de su trance de placer, pero Dick sólo le sonrió lamiéndose los labios antes de arrodillarse ante él. Tomó su pene con una de sus manos y lo lamió despacio de arriba hacia abajo, chupando la cabeza. La erótica imagen era mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías, Jason casi empujó su pene contra los carnosos labios.

-No aún…- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, divertido por lo impaciente que era y lo ansioso que estaba por llegar al orgasmo y meter su pene en él. Tenía que cambiar esa desesperación, deseaba tomar todo el placer de Jason, iba a canalizar toda esa ira en sexo, sexo rudo y placentero.

Bajó el pantalón y el bóxer de Jason, arañando con sus uñas los costados de sus piernas, retirando la ropa. Alzó su pie derecho para chupar el dedo pulgar, mandándole una placentera y desconocida sensación al Alfa.

Aquella sensación húmeda y cosquilleante en los dedos de su pie era completamente extraña, no sabía qué relación existía entre la lengua de Dick en los dedos de su pie y el tirón que recibía directamente en su miembro.

El beta abrió la boca y pronto sus dedos se adentraron en la humedad, los dientes le rozaban y un reguero de saliva comenzó a mojarle hasta el talón.

Nunca había intentado algo así, pero era extrañamente excitante. Dick los sacó de su boca y paseó la lengua por el empeine hasta el tobillo dando besitos que, conforme subían, se transformaban en mordidas. Abrió sus pierna, lamió sus muslos hasta llegar al pene y dio un beso a la punta de éste, mirándolo con su sonrisa depredadora.

Jay tomó su pene por la base y con éste le dio unos golpecitos suaves a las mejillas de Dick,rozando aquella boca sensual, tentándolo a mamarlo.

-Abre grande Dick-le dijo con aquel lenguaje sucio y su sonrisa cínica.

El otro sólo abrió su boca y dejó que Jason, presuroso, lo metiera por completo, detuvo el reflejo de vómito y entrecerró los ojos sintiendo las embestidas.

Jason aún tenía ese ímpetu de adolescente, esa necesidad vigorosa de obtener placer rápido.

Chupó gustosamente sintiéndolo profundo en su boca sin dejar de mirarlo, los dedos del más joven tomándolo del cabello, uniendo sus miradas en un momento morboso e íntimo.

Succionó ahuecando las mejillas y cuando lo sintió demasiado cerca de correrse paró deslizándolo fuera con un reguero de saliva. Lamió sus brillosos labios dejando salir una sonrisa –Sabes rico- le afirmó el beta aumentando la pasión del contrario.

-¿Por qué sigues con ropa?- Jay gruñó enfadado y, con sus malos modos, le puso de pie para sacarle el pantalón de un tirón con la ropa interior. Cuando le tuvo en toda su gloriosa desnudez se tomó un segundo para admirarlo y con decisión en la mirada le atrajo, dejándolo sentando en sus piernas y abrazándolo por el trasero para darle una nalgada dura.

Soltó un gemido ante el escozor dando un salto sobre su regazo-¿Vas a castigarme Jay?- astuto le preguntó, frotándose contra él descarado abrazándolo por el cuello.

Jason le mordió una tetilla y succionó con fuerza, le encantaba esa sexualidad abierta de Dick, quien no evitó curvearse, sosteniendo la cabeza contraria y dejando que los dientes se clavaran en su carne soltando gemidos.

Las manos de Jason le tomaron por las mejillas redondas de su trasero, abriéndolas para frotar su pene contra su entrada, Dick casi ronroneó por la sensación. Gimió con los ojos cerrados moviendo su cadera, rebotándola contra su pelvis.

-Jay, ¿quieres saber por qué quería venir a mi cuarto?- preguntó notando su cara de confusión, el otro lo último que deseaba era charlar y menos cuando aquel movimiento de caderas se volvía más ondulante.

Dick se estiró con aquella maravillosa flexibilidad y, de abajo de su cama, tomó algo que prontamente fue colocado en las muñecas de Jason esposándolo a la cabecera.

-¿Si te conté que fui policía?- dijo sentado en el estómago de Jason, acariciando con sus dedos su pene caliente y duro, masturbándolo rápidamente.

-Me puedo soltar fácilmente – respondió tensándose y jalando las esposas, no le gustaba estar atado ni colocado en una posición inferior.

-He ahí el detalle, no lo harás, porque si lo haces me detendré- advirtió cesando abruptamente la masturbación y cruzándose de brazos, retándolo a decir algo y comprobar qué tan dispuesto estaba a cumplir su palabra.

-Vas a dejarte hacer todo lo que yo diga y te recompensaré con creces- su sonrisa se ensanchó sin dejar de mirar la cara de incredulidad de Jason, quien no sabía que Dick tuviera ese lado perverso.

-¿Sabes que Bruce piensa que eres el niño bueno?- dijo con una ceja alzada dejando de jalar la cadena, intentando demostrar que no se resistiría a los juegos de Dick.

-Lo sé, voy a enseñarte que tan bueno soy – se inclinó y tomó de su buró una botella de lubricante sin importarle la mirada celosa que Jason le mandaba. Le contentó con un húmedo beso y el más joven pronto pudo sentir los dedos húmedos acariciarle, mojándolo con aquella viscosa sustancia que se calentaba al tacto volviéndolo loco.

Dick separó sus bocas, levantándose un poco y girando, dejando que tuviera la vista de su espalda y su trasero. Jason pudo notar que en la parte baja de su espalda tenía unos sensuales hoyuelos coronando las nalgas redondas. Le miró darse a sí mismo una nalgada juguetona, acariciar sus redondas formas y abrirlas para darle plena vista a su ano.

Los dedos húmedos acariciaron su entrada sin prisas, sensual, arqueándose, metiendo uno de ellos, jugando a ensancharse, pronto fueron dos dedos abriéndolo. El pene de Jason dio un salto a la imagen y Dick lo envolvió en su mano cálida soltando gemidos mientras se penetraba con los dedos.

-¡Dick déjame joderte!,…. ¡maldita sea! – golpeó violento las esposas y el aludido sólo volteó sobre su hombro con aquella expresión de placer, apretando entre sus dedos su pene, estrujándole.

-Aguanta un poco más… ya casi estoy listo…eres grande Jay-las palabras de Dick calentaron a un más a Jason, quien no pudo reprimir la necesidad empujar su pelvis contra la mano del otro en busca de alivio.

Cuando terminó de ensancharse, tomó el pene y lentamente se fue sentando, dejando que la extensión entrara hasta el fondo.

La calidez asfixiante de Dick le envolvió y, por un vergonzoso segundo, creyó que eso sería suficiente para correrse. Él lo miró sobre su hombro, se lamió los labios y comenzó a moverse despacio, torturándolo, retrasando su placer. Jason presuroso alzó la cadera para embestirlo, sacando un gemido del otro quien lo estrechó en su interior y comenzó a mover su cadera de arriba abajo, haciendo rebotar sus nalgas buscando el tan anhelado placer. Saltando sobre él, en una marea de gemidos sensuales.

-Ve el espejo Jay…- dijo entre jadeos, señalando el tocador que tenía frente a su cama donde se mostraba así mismo saltando sobre Jason, quien no pudo retirar la vista de la imagen morbosa. Dick para provocarlo aún más paseó sus manos por su pecho y las bajó despacio a su pene comenzando a masturbarse.

Sus gemidos eran tan fuertes que no dudaba que se escucharan por todo el pasillo.

-¡aah Jay!…Jaay…se siente tan bien… ¡voy a correrme!- la mano se movía frenética dándose autoplacer, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, subiendo y bajando sobre la erección palpitante.

Jason sintió sus manos dormidas y ligeramente laceradas por las esposas, su cuerpo tenso y su cadera acompasada al ritmo de Dick, demasiado cerca del clímax.

Entrecerró los ojos mirando como Dick se corría entre sus manos liberando su placer con un gemido largo y necesitado, antes que su propio orgasmo le golpeara con fuerza haciéndole cerrar los ojos por completo y arquear su cuerpo queriendo llegar lo más hondo posible en el pasaje estrecho y húmedo de Dick, llenándolo con su esencia, corriéndose a chorros dentro de él para finalizar anudándolo.

-¡ahh!- Dick lloriqueó por la sensación incómoda del nudo, su cuerpo no estaba diseñado para él y éste no se bajaba. Se lamió los dedos manchados con su propia esencia y miró la imagen en el reflejo de un Jason desfallecido en la cama

–Ummm…creo que ha sido una mala idea esta posición, tu nudo no me deja moverme y se me han entumido las piernas –dijo parlanchín como siempre, riéndose completamente sudado y con el cabello despeinado, a los ojos de Jason simplemente hermoso.

Un clic se escuchó y el menor se liberó de las esposas para nalguear a Dick y acariciar sus formas – Al menos así no te irás a ningún lado – le acarició la cintura húmeda de sudor y lo embistió sólo para sacarle un jadeo. Lentamente y con paciencia lograron acostarse en la cama, la espalda de Dick en el pecho de Jason esperando porque el nudo se bajara, los dedos del Alfa acariciando el costado de Dick con su rostro volteado besándose tras la sesión.

-Había querido joderte desde hacía mucho –le confesó tras un largo y húmedo beso.

-Lo sé… yo quería que lo hicieras- le respondió.

Jason después culparía a sus instintos Alfas de hacer de él una pareja cariñosa, por entrelazar sus dedos con Dick y apretarlo muy fuerte contra su pecho, incluso cuando su nudo ya se había bajado y su pene se deslizara flácido fuera de él, llenándolo de besos y suaves caricias hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

*-***…..***….***

El camión de mudanza se detuvo frente al complejo de apartamentos, era un edificio nuevo, pero menos sofisticado que aquel en el cual había vivido algunos días.

Bruce le había regalado el piso, alegando que lo había comprado y que no le encontraba ningún uso y que, además, jamás lo había habitado. No había podido decir que no, aunque lo había intentado reiteradas veces, Bruce siempre le había dado una lista de por lo menos 50 razones por las cuales era ideal que aceptara.

Al final lo había hecho por la razón número 50: "Sé que puedes rentar otro lugar, no hago esto para imponerme sino para ayudarte y aceptar la ayuda de los demás no te hace menos".

Al menos él había pagado la mudanza, lo que lo dejaba un poco corto de dinero, así que el mismo se dispuso a subir las cosas y acomodar todo, no era como si tuviera algún problema con las cosas pesadas.

Los hombres, en su mayoría Alfas, comenzaron a bajar sus cosas, su madre había enviado su recámara, sala, comedor, estufa, lavadora y refrigerador, que era básicamente todo lo que poseía, más un par de cajas de utensilios de cocina y otras más de ropa.

Miró su vida mortal ser bajada de un camión, mientras el dueño del servicio le entregaba su factura.

Deslizó sus lentes por su nariz y sacó su vieja billetera para entregarle algunos de sus últimos dólares. Miró a los demás hombres retirarse y subir en el camión que pronto desapareció.

Decidido, se remangó su vieja camisa de cuadros rojos y comenzó a apilar cajas para cargarlas y subir las escaleras. No tardó en tomar ritmo y hacerlo a velocidad humana para no levantar sospechas, incluso fingió que estaban muy pesadas cuando se atravesó con algún vecino.

Cuando estuvo en la intimidad de su nueva casa, sonrió tronando sus dedos dispuesto a usar sus poderes para acomodar todo, apenas iba a comenzar cuando el timbre sonó.

Contrariado abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la flamante figura de Bruce Wayne de pie en su puerta con un ramo de flores.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y con una sonrisa encantado por verlo, ambos habían tenido mucho trabajo y no habían podido coincidir más allá de las misiones de la Liga.

-¡Bruce eres tú!-le dijo feliz para abrazarlo por el cuello tan efusivo como siempre. El Alfa rodeó su cintura por reflejo, oliendo su suave aroma Beta de su identidad secreta como Clark Kent.

-¿Esperabas alguien más?-le preguntó al oído, separándose un poco para pasar al interior de la casa entregándole las flores a Clark.

-¿Qué clase de rosas son éstas? Nunca había visto unas flores así – dijo Clark oliéndolas, eran muy hermosas de un azul irreal parecido a los ojos del Omega

-Son una nueva especie- contestó Bruce admirando a Clark oler las flores con un asomo de sonrisa. El Omega buscó con su visión de rayos X un florero y apresurándose, en un parpadeo las colocó en agua y, haciendo gala de su superfuerza, con una mano instaló la mesa y las puso en el centro.

-Son bellísimas Bruce, muchas gracias – dijo con aquella sinceridad nata en él y la sonrisa brillante.

-Pagué a un horticultor para hacerlas con ingeniería genética, es una nueva especie de rosa, se llama "Kriptón". Estoy casi seguro de que nadie te ha regalado flores- le aseguró.

-Nadie nunca hace regalos como tú –afirmó liberando su aroma Omega y flotando para abrazarlo. Cuando estaba demasiado emocionado flotaba sin darse cuenta, pero incluso sin hacerlo se sentía en las nubes. Su relación con Bruce era demasiado perfecta, tanto que le asustaba un poco hacer algo que lo echara a perder, dentro de sí sabía que no existiría cosa que no hiciera por él.

-Sé que amas las flores chico granjero- dijo besando su boca y haciendo alusión a su ropa: camisa de cuadros y viejos pantalones de mezclilla con botas de trabajo. Los brazos de Bruce se abrieron para recibirlo contra su pecho disfrutando de los pequeños momentos que tenían para amarse.

Se separaron unos segundos mirándose –También vine a ayudarte con la mudanza-

-Puedes ayudarme a sacar las cosas de las cajas- cargó la estufa para ponerla en su lugar junto al refrigerador -¿Cómo supiste que me gustaban las flores?- preguntó curioso.

-Soy el más grande detective, eso me hace una persona muy observadora, sé que incluso a veces das vueltas por el mundo para ir a lugares con campos de flores sólo para verlas- confesó mientras abría una de las cajas sacando la ropa del Omega tocando las prendas viejas.

-Suena tan acosador cuando lo dices así –le dijo colocando las sillas alrededor de su pequeña mesa.

Bruce ignoró lo último observando las prendas en la caja -¿No tienes ropa nueva?- frunció el ceño mirando lo que Clark llamaba trajes, unas prendas horribles de tonos nada favorecedores.

-No critiques mi ropa, en realidad no gasto mucho en esas cosas, suelo pagar la renta, los servicios y comida- enumeró sus egresos – además sabes que como Clark Kent no me gusta llamar la atención-

-Ahora no pagas renta, no tienes excusas, deberías comprar algo en Omega Confort- recomendó

Omega Confort era la marca más prestigiosa de ropa para dicho género, hecha a la medida y, por lo general, con tallas pequeñas para los usualmente delgados cuerpos. Además abarcaba ropa de cama, especialmente creada para el celo cuando la piel de los Omegas se volvía más sensible y cualquier sábana común se sentía como lija.

Más recientemente habían agregado productos de baño, cuidado para la piel y, para explorar aún más en el cuidado integral de los Omegas, tenían dildos con nudos que eyaculaban, vibraban o pulsaban.

Clark frunció la boca en desaprobación -No podría comprarme nada de esas cosas, se supone que soy un Beta, sería raro que tuviera ropa de Omega, llamaría la atención. Además es demasiado cara y, por otro lado, mi piel no es tan sensible, soy casi indestructible así que incluso en el celo no tengo los mismos problemas que los demás Omegas –

Bruce le miró curioso, por su mente la idea de cómo sería Clark en celo había rondado con mayor frecuencia, pero había mitigado ese pensamiento porque no quería presionar al contrario y porque tampoco deseaba tener erecciones con el simple pensamiento de Clark, retorciéndose en una cama necesitado por ser penetrado. El simple pensamiento le dejó la boca seca.

Clark sintió el aroma Alfa de Bruce incrementarse y le sonrió avergonzándose por lo que iba a decir, antes incluso de decirlo.

Con las mejillas rojas flotó hasta él – ¿Qué estás pensando? Estás llenando todo el aire de tu aroma Alfa-le dijo juguetonamente

-Estoy pensando en ti…en celo- respondió con la voz ronca sin dejar de mirar ese sonrojo en Clark

\- Mi celo será mañana Bruce-confesó suave –Quiero que estés ahí conmigo ¿vendrás?- susurró bajo

Tragó, le había dejado sin palabras, le estaba ofreciendo un regalo muy grande y él no iba a rechazarlo -¿Estás seguro?-preguntó mirando la afirmativa del contrario – Estaré ahí - dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación dejando de ocultar el aroma pesado a Alfa que estaba llenándolo todo, acortó la distancia y besó la boca cálida del Omega, reconociéndose mutuamente.

-Ollie me regaló unas sábanas Omega Confort… podríamos estrenarlas – insinuó sobre su boca continuando con el beso.

-O podemos estrenar cada habitación de tu nuevo departamento – respondió Bruce pegando sus cuerpos, dejando que sintiera su dura erección contra él.

-Suena bien – su boca se unió a la de él una vez más y sus manos comenzaron a quitar la ropa ajena, descubriendo el cuerpo con cicatrices. Sonriendo lo llevó a su viejo sofá y rió al escucharlo chirriar bajo sus cuerpos pesados, ambos eran hombres altos llenos de músculo.

-Creo que vamos a romper mi sillón – dijo con una risa, sintiendo como su pantalón y ropa interior iban desapareciendo al igual que los de Bruce.

-Siempre puedo comprarte otro – Batman alzó una de sus aristocráticas cejas y besó a su pareja callándolo.

Estaba tan húmedo que no hizo falta preparación, alineó su pene y con rapidez se colocó un condón para penetrarlo sin esfuerzo, dejándole los lentes puestos y la camisa de cuadros desabotonada porque era demasiado morboso cogerlo con aquella apariencia de granjero.

El cuerpo de Clark le recibió abriendo sus piernas para él, aún demasiado inexperto recibiendo a un Alfa en su interior. Su ano se estrechó alrededor del falo palpitante mandándole escalofríos -¡ahh!...Bruce... –

Los ojos azules de Bruce se oscurecieron al mirarlo, se reclinaron en el pequeño sillón y bombeó dentro de él, buscando su pene para masturbarlo al tiempo que lo embestía. Su boca se llenó de saliva Alfa y gruñó a la cálida sensación de su interior apretado y húmedo.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Clark cerró los ojos curveando su espalda llamándole, mientras Bruce se mordía los labios tratando de acallar sus gruñidos cada vez más salvajes. Todos sus instintos queriendo marcar al Omega bajo suyo.

Superman se alzó un poco con las manos abiertas para abrazarlo, besándole necesitado, tragando toda la saliva que le daba hambriento, con los ojos llorosos de placer, su interior cerrándose, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

Gimió extasiado en la boca de Bruce corriéndose manchando su vientre y los dedos ajenos.

-Te has corrido demasiado rápido- dijo ronco y sensual, colocándolo de lado moviéndose más violentamente en el interior sensible. El sillón comenzando a protestar bajo el peso de ambos y los gemidos de Clark se volvían más necesitados.

-Bru…bru…bruce…muérdeme…muérdeme…por favor- pidió bajo, alzando su rostro para mirarlo.

El murciélago le miró buscando cualquier atisbo de duda en su mirada y accediendo. Acercó su nariz a su cuello, inhalando aquel aroma asfixiante y delicioso, el cual llenaba todo a su al redor con su dulzura, se llenó las fosas nasales y con un rugido bajo y grave que estremeció el cuerpo contrario, le mordió enterrando sus dientes en la glándula Omega.

Una corriente de dolor y placer recorrió a Clark, mientras Bruce apretaba fuerte sus dientes contra la zona sensible de su cuello y su boca se llenó de sus hormonas que no había sentido desde aquel día en que Superman revelara su verdadera naturaleza.

El sabor lo mareó con su fuerza, adictivo, sus embestidas se incrementaron sin notarlo y su pene se ensanchó, golpeando con dureza en el cálido interior, bombeando sin parar sacando gemidos de la boca ajena. El pene de Clark se erectó de nueva cuenta.

-¡Bruce! ¡Bruce!- no sintió siquiera los dedos de Clark arañándole la espalda y el placer cegador le recorrió con tal magnitud que, con un gruñido primitivo y completamente dominante, se corrió llegando al anhelado orgasmo, mientras el cuerpo del Omega sucumbía al placer corriéndose nuevamente.

Con un violento crack el sillón se rompió bajo sus cuerpos haciendo sonreír a Clark

-Me debes un sillón- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha de oreja a oreja y los lentes torcidos por las embestidas, tenía una gran marca roja en su cuello, estaba satisfecho y feliz.

-Te compraré otro nuevo – contestó aún con la voz enronquecida, unidos por su nudo que los mantenía fuertemente sujetos.

Clark se limpió el sudor de la frente, quitando sus rizos y acomodando sus lentes sobre sus ojos, su mano acarició la mejilla de Bruce y le besó muy suave –Te amo Bruce- dijo sincero, tal cual él era, con una sonrisa radiante.

Lo observó fijamente, gravando aquel momento perfecto, aquellas palabras que sólo podía decir Clark de manera tan pura y sincera. Era demasiado bueno, siempre ofreciéndole su corazón en una mano. Le acarició el rostro con delicadeza y le besó despacio, muy suave sin poder responder aquellas palabras, pero esperando que al menos sus acciones hablaran por él.


	16. Chapter 16

_¡Hola a todos y todas!_

 _Estoy muy feliz de subir un capítulo nuevo, esta vez fue en menos de un mes, jajaja pero creo que no podré subirlos en menos de ese tiempo_ _porque se me complica con mis dos trabajos, eventos sociales y mi novio._

 _El fanfic está teniendo aún más popularidad en la plataforma de Wattpad lo cual me hace muy feliz porque puedo responder sus comentarios e interactuar más directamente con todos._

 _Con respecto a la historia, casi no habíamos visto nada de Tim, el cual es un personaje que me encanta 3, es todo un señorito, un chico más maduro que sus hermanos mayores, quería hacer resaltar el hecho de que el realmente admira a Batman. Espero haberlo logrado, deseo mucho ver leer sus impresiones del capítulo, por favor coméntenme que les pareció._

 _Saludos a todos, el siguiente capítulo por fin veremos algo del celo._

 _¡Hasta entonces!_

 _Alezita Depyran_

* * *

Capítulo 16

Si cualquiera le preguntara a Tim, diría que los Alfas eran la casta más débil, perdiendo el control cada vez que veían a un Omega, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, queriendo marcar y morder. Sólo había encontrado algunos Alfas dignos de su respeto, entre ellos Batman.

Cuando analizaba el comportamiento Alfa, concluía que era completamente primitivo y, por ende, poco lógico. Sólo había que ver a Jason para confirmar el patrón.

Sus ojos azules, analíticos, se clavaron en el susodicho, desde que llegó lo había estado observando y en parte evitando. No conocía nada de él y el hombre era tan agresivo que no se podía tener una conversación decente sin que saliera a relucir su mal humor, cinismo o agresividad.

Frunció los delgados labios, alzando una ceja aristocrática, gesto aprendido de Bruce.

-Deja de mirarme enano- le gruñó Jason, levantándose del sofá. Había estado ocupando el Xbox con un juego de disparos, tomando una cerveza muy campante en el sofá.

Tim casi podía visualizarlo rascándose los testículos u orinando el sillón para marcarlo como de su propiedad, como el perro que era.

-No te estaba mirando- le mintió, regresando a su libro, un complejo volumen sobre tecnologías de la información que Bárbara le había recomendado y que, hasta ahora, había sido una lectura agradable.

Escuchó a Jason murmurar un "mentiroso" y, cuando el Alfa creyó que no miraba, sacó un chocolate de detrás de un cuadro.

"Lo sabía", pensó enfocándose en las letras sin querer trasmitir la felicidad que sentía. Sus pesquisas habían llevado a un hecho curioso, cada vez que veía al nuevo Alfa estaba comiendo, eso o mirando a Dick, lo curioso es que nunca lo había visto en la cocina. La confirmación del extraño hecho llegó cuando lo vio entrar al baño y salir con una bolsa de frituras.

La respuesta había llegado a su mente, Jason escondía comida por la Mansión, "como las ardillas guardando comida para el invierno, debe de ser por su cerebro de nuez".

Intrigado y con su mente curiosa, había investigado los hábitos alimenticios de los Alfas. Los libros sólo le habían informado que los Alfas recolectaban comida para entregarla al Omega y demostrar que podían ser proveedores, pero Jason no la entregaba a alguien, sino que la tenía para sí mismo. Sus costumbres extrañas lo hicieron investigar la psique Alfa o cualquier dato que trajera luz a las manías de Jason.

Lo fácil hubiera sido preguntarle directamente, pero el hombre tenía esos ojos de asesino loco y la desagradable manía de olfatear el aire cuando entraba a una habitación, haciéndolo sentir como una presa.

No entendía como Dick se sentía tan cómodo alrededor de él e incluso lo llamaba con aquel mote cariñoso de "Jay", pero pensándolo bien Richard siempre había sido carismático y hablador. No conocía a nadie que no se llevara bien con el primer Robin, lo cual hacia que superarlo como el compañero de Batman no fuera una tarea sencilla.

Tras identificar las raras costumbres ajenas, se había propuesto encontrar la comida que escondía el Alfa, había sido una tarea difícil, pero increíblemente divertida. Había encontrado dulces, cerveza, cigarros, goma de mascar, entre otras cosas más extrañas como condones en lugares atípicos como en el fondo de los calcetines, dentro de los cojines, enterrados en el jardín, atrás de cuadros o en las suelas de los zapatos.

Lo peor de todo es que los miembros de la Batifamilia parecían conocer al respecto, pero nadie hacía nada.

Cuando le preguntó a Alfred, le acarició la cabeza como si aún fuera un cachorro y no un adolescente de 14 años.

-Es bueno tener al amo Jason de nuevo, con todo y sus manías amo Timothy- fue lo que comentó

Bruce ni siquiera se había molestado en responder al respecto, sólo había suspirado y le había pedido que focalizara sus actividades de detective en controlar el crimen.

Tim saltó de su asiento en el sillón, dejando el libro de lado, cuando estuvo seguro que el Alfa se había ido. Tomó una silla y se subió en ella, estirándose para sacar de arriba de un candelabro una bolsa de galletas.

-¿Qué demonios haces ahí arriba ave bebé?- la voz de Dick le llamó desde el suelo mientras aterrizaba con un movimiento fluido gracias a su entrenamiento.

-Acabo de descubrir otro escondite de comida de Jason, creo que alguien debería decirle que pare- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Esconde comida desde que llegó aquí- informó el primer Robin, tomando las galletas en su mano mirándolas con nostalgia. Dick tenía una expresión extraña, como si súbitamente quisiera llorar.

-Aún piensa que llegará el día que volverá a pasar hambre- dijo suave y sombrío, toda la felicidad se había escapado de su rostro.

Tim le miró mientras las piezas del rompecabezas que era Jason se iban acomodando sólo un poco para darle un mejor panorama.

– Antes también se robaba las cosas sin notarlo, algo se perdía y lo encontrábamos buscando en su habitación. Cuando murió seguimos encontrando comida escondida en lugares poco usuales, era como si aún siguiera entre nosotros, era divertido y muy triste-

-Es cleptómano- dijo apesadumbrado Tim, quien de repente ya no tenia deseos de investigar a Jason, porque a veces el pasado de las personas es demasiado tenebroso para ser iluminado.

-Lo es y tiene un fuerte complejo con la comida, vuelve a dejarlas donde estaban-recomendó Dick regresándole el paquete. Le sonrió muy suave antes de inclinarse y abrazar a Tim, como buscando consuelo en su hermano menor, dejándolo con la sensación de que había cometido un error al remover cosas del pasado en todos los miembros de la familia con su estúpida investigación.

Dick se marchó y él dejó las galletas donde estaban, recogiendo su libro, dando por concluida su investigación de Jason Todd.

***-***…..***…****

Entrenaba más duro que nadie, todos los días, en mente y cuerpo.

Él no había sido criado por un matrimonio de acróbatas como Dick, quien poseía aquella maravillosa flexibilidad y podía hacer todos esos giros y saltos. Tampoco se había criado en las calles robando y peleando, entre drogas y maltratos como Jason, quien sabía pelear desde que tenía memoria, utilizar navajas, cuchillos y pistolas.

Él había crecido en una familia normal, con padres amorosos preocupados por su bienestar. Sus padres Janet y Jack eran betas de clase media. Su madre no había podido concebirlo hasta muy avanzada edad con 40 años y tras unas largas y penosas sesiones de tratamientos de fertilidad. Había perdido ya otros 3 bebés cuando por fin quedo en cinta, habían utilizado todos sus ahorros para pagar los tratamientos y traerlo a la vida.

Había sido su orgullo y felicidad, no sólo era obediente, sino inteligente y hermoso. Toda su vida la había dedicado al estudio, recordaba que su sueño de pequeño era ser atleta olímpico y él, como sus padres, habían hecho todo lo posible por cumplir aquel deseo, llevándolo a toda clase de actividades físicas y adelantando cursos gracias a su genialidad.

Lo cierto es que nunca sería atleta olímpico, aquel sueño infantil había sido remplazado cuando comenzó a obsesionarse con Batman, leyendo las noticias en el periódico o interceptando la señal de radio de la policía para escuchar de los atracos nocturnos.

Era su héroe, con su código moral, sus métodos y su seca personalidad Alfa. Él había querido ser igual cuando era un cachorro y su casta no había sido definida, ser un Alfa, un líder y un modelo a seguir.

Nunca tuvo un contacto directo con él, pero sabía que hacía Ciudad Gótica un mejor lugar.

Conocía las estadísticas, estaba consciente de la criminalidad en su ciudad y las muertes que se suscitaban. Había creído ingenuamente que no lo alcanzaría a él, ni a su familia, que podía vivir en una pequeña burbuja.

Su madre había muerto víctima de los daños colaterales, había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Un criminal había retenido a las personas en el banco, su madre había ido como cualquier otro día normal. Asustada había cooperado como los demás rehenes. El hombre que los mantenía contra la pared había entrado en pánico al ver a la policía entrar, nervioso había derramado algunas lágrimas con la pistola temblándole en los dedos, balbuceando tonterías hasta que, en medio de la confusión, disparó hiriendo a su madre y dos personas más logrando escapar.

Los otros dos se habían salvado, con heridas de bala que no habían afectado ningún órgano vital, pero su madre con el estómago perforado se desangró antes incluso de que llegara la ambulancia.

Había sido una perdida terrible para su corta edad de 9 años. El cariñoso padre que siempre había tenido se volvió una persona frágil y distante, perpetuamente triste, la sombra del hombre que alguna vez lo había amado.

Obsesionado con la muerte de su madre, abstrayéndose del mundo real, siguió el caso del asesino rastreándolo hasta sus orígenes, investigando por su propia cuenta. Un cachorro vagando por las calles oscuras de Gótica en busca de información.

A los pocos días Batman había capturado al criminal hasta llevarlo a la justicia, su alma torturada había encontrado un poco de paz, deseaba con fervor reunirse con él, mostrarle toda su investigación, enseñarle que podía serle útil y de esa manera encontrar un propósito, pero pronto Batman y Robin desaparecerían del mapa.

Recordaba la desesperación que le causaba estar en casa, escuchando a su padre a través de la puerta viendo televisión, demasiado deprimido para comer o hablar, gritando en la noche tras alguna pesadilla, faltando cada vez más al trabajo.

Años después lamentaría ser tan inteligente y no haber sido capaz de acercarse a él y salvarlo de sí mismo.

En ese entonces no hizo nada, ignoró el problema y se abocó en Batman. Los robos y los asaltos que continuaban sin aparición del murciélago, pese a que se mostrara su símbolo en el cielo. Un día el héroe regresó como si nunca se hubiera ido, pero mucho más violento y solo, Robin no estaba con él. Las calles se llenaron de más sangre y miedo cuando los criminales aparecían golpeados hasta casi la muerte.

Había visto las noticias llamando sanguinario a Batman. No comprendía su comportamiento, pero su mente lógica comenzó a buscar la respuesta, tomó su computadora, hackeó el sistema de registros de la Policía de Gótica y vació todos los archivos relacionados con Batman.

Ya antes lo había pensado, Batman tenía que ser un ciudadano de Gótica, alguien que se interesara por la ciudad, que tuviera el entrenamiento y los recursos, comenzó sus pesquisas y al final todas condujeron a un solo nombre.

Bruce Wayne. El famoso Alfa, soltero y codiciado de la ciudad, aquel que poseía una riqueza mayor a los 60 mil millones de dólares y una de las fundaciones de mayor impacto social, que se paseaba por todas las fiestas acompañado de expedidas chicas omega a las cuales cambiaba como si fueran piezas de joyería, creándole aquella fama de casanova.

Se presentó en la mansión con la evidencia en una mochila, aún recordaba la cara asombrada de Alfred al recibirlo y decirle que quería hablar con el dueño de la casa o confesaría a la policía la verdadera identidad de Batman.

Alfred había sido escéptico, pero al ver la cantidad de información que el pequeño poseía, no dudo en contactar con el dueño de la Mansión.

Bruce no había tardado en presentarse, mirando a aquel cachorro. Se evaluaron unos segundos uno al otro antes de preguntar

-"¿Cómo lo averiguaste?"-

La sonrisa de Tim se extendió por su cara apresurándose a darle un resumen de los hechos, detallando su punto de manera eficaz e inteligente hasta llegar al motivo que lo tenía ahí

-"Necesitas un Robin y yo quiero serlo"-

Bruce le había mirado con aquellos ojos azules afilados y su potente aroma Alfa intimidándolo

–"¿Cómo exactamente planeas conseguirlo?"-

-"Soy bueno en los deportes y tengo la inteligencia para ser el elemento que necesitas, aprenderé lo que haga falta si me das la oportunidad"- le dijo ferviente

No supo lo que vio en él, pero seguramente fue su desesperación, el haber visto el borde del abismo y hacerle frente a tan corta edad cómo él

-"¿Y si te rechazo?"- preguntó con aquella ceja alzada desafiándolo

-"Vendré de nueva cuenta, quiero ser tu Robin, estoy dispuesto a mostrarte que soy capaz, dame la oportunidad, siempre te obedeceré, no dudaré nunca, si me aceptas y fallo...entonces me iré y nunca diré nada"- los ojos azules de ambos se miraron sin pestañear, el Alfa gruñó con un asentimiento

-"Harás lo que te diga sin dudar o te marchas"-

Y Tim lo hizo, nunca cuestionó una orden dada por Batman, comenzó su entrenamiento intensivo de forma inmediata, el murciélago no iba a arriesgarse en perder otro Robin.

En ese entonces desaparecía de su casa, faltando a las clases avanzadas de la escuela y dedicándose a las artes marciales de todo tipo Kung Fu, Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjutsu y Tai Chi.

El tiempo comenzó a correr y su padre se involucró con las personas equivocadas, consumiendo drogas y alcohol, cayendo en los vicios cuando él no estaba y cuando quiso ayudarlo ya era muy tarde.

Lo habían secuestrado, fue su primera aparición como Robin al lado de Batman. Estaba nervioso y preocupado, Dos Caras tenía una red de drogas en la cual se había involucrado su padre, les debía dinero y ahora lo tenían amarrado y golpeado en un edificio abonado en el centro de Gótica.

Cuando Bruce le había preguntado si estaba listo para ir con él, no había dudado en responder que sí, pero en medio de la pelea inminente tenía miedo, una presión terrible en el estómago que poco a poco se volvía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle a su padre.

Había intentado ignorar sus sentimientos y enfocarse en su lado racional, utilizar su cuerpo y mente como un arma a fin de avanzar los obstáculos hasta llegar al final.

Se vio a sí mismo luchar y noquear a sus contrincantes, Batman luchando con aquel hombre que era dos y ninguno, una extraña mezcla entre Alfa y Omega que los químicos habían logrado conciliar, una quimera que no tenía lugar en su sociedad.

Corrió al cuarto donde, desfigurado por los golpes, se encontraba su padre, estaba inconsciente y la simple visión le llenó de horror. Lo despertó como pudo, pero estaba enloquecido por el dolor y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

La sombra de Batman se manifestó detrás de él acercándose a su padre examinándolo, sacando una linterna de su cinturón, revisando sus signos vitales.

-Son las drogas... tiene una sobredosis, debemos llevarlo a un hospital –

La policía quien siempre vigilaba los pasos del Caballero de la Noche, no tardó en hacerse presente junto con una ambulancia, arrestando a los maleantes y dándole atención a los heridos.

Dejó su traje y se marchó al hospital, donde encontró a su padre sedado. Nadie quería decirle cómo estaba, sólo era un cachorro flaco y descuidado de escasos diez años de edad, nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

Usando sus recientes habilidades aprendidas, se infiltró hasta la habitación leyendo su diagnóstico.

Había convulsionado hasta tener un derrame cerebral, los médicos lo tenían sedado y estable, pero el daño neurológico era incierto.

Las lágrimas le habían llenado los ojos, lloró tanto como quiso, incluso aunque lo atraparon en el cuarto y se negó a irse, hasta que lo sacaron para encontrar en la sala de espera a Bruce.

-"Haremos todo por él"- le dijo con aquella voz que no admitía un no y que fue ayuda suficiente para darle esperanza.

Su padre no se recuperó, no del todo al menos, el consumo de drogas que había estado llevando había sido excesivo. Consumió la cantidad de drogas de un hombre que anhela la muerte y sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta la nueva sustancia sintética distribuida por Doble Cara, un químico tan potente que había acabado con su sanidad mental. Las secuelas eran desalentadoras, su padre tenía alucinaciones, pérdida de memoria y desorientación, apenas y sabía quién era Tim.

Fue doloroso, pero al final aceptó que ya casi no quedaba nada de su padre en el hombre que veía en una bata, rondando asustado y sin saber dónde estaba, perpetuamente anestesiado para evitar las convulsiones y ataques de ansiedad.

Bruce había mandado a su padre a una clínica especial, la mejor de su ramo, donde lo ayudarían a tener calidad de vida, que sería lo único que le quedaría. Poco después Tim se mudaría a la Mansión Wayne tras ser adoptado por Bruce al quedarse solo.

Sería un día cualquiera de entrenamiento, que con la edad de 13 años comenzarían los calores, los cólicos, cambios de humor, el hambre y pegajosa necesidad dentro de él al tener ciclos, reconoció sus síntomas de inmediato y no puedo evitar sentirse decepcionando de ser Omega, avergonzado por ello, pensando que no cumplía con los estándares de su líder de manada al ser inútil en el celo y una distracción en el campo de batalla, creyendo que su búsqueda por ser el mejor de los Robins sería truncada por su casta.

Lleno de dudas y sin saber cómo acercarse a Bruce, en medio del comienzo de su adolescencia buscaría sus respuestas en libros y foros de internet. Bruce nunca había sido especialmente conversador, pero se había encargado de que fuera Alfred quien ayudara al pequeño, comprándole un kit básico para el celo en Omega Confort con pañuelos absorbentes para su humedad, un pequeño dildo y sábanas suaves para su piel delicada. Vería lentamente como su guardarropa cambiaba a ropa entallada y suave, cálida para los especialmente friolentos Omegas, su habitación siendo remodelada para volverla más acogedora y completamente segura para evitar la entrada de cualquier Alfa indeseado.

Cada nuevo ciclo se encerraba en su cuarto deseando que aquella tortura terminara y sin querer hablar de ello, cuando pasaba ignoraba el problema, agradecido de ser un Omega de bajo nivel y que su ciclo sólo durara un día o dos.

Sólo había confiado sus dudas recientemente a Superman, el héroe siempre había sido cercado a la Batifamilia y aunque consideraba como un hermano a Dick, éste siempre había vivido en Blüd Heaven.

Superman al revelarse como Omega había sido quien le mostrara que no había nada de qué avergonzarse y que no tenía que ocultarse, que estaba bien ser tal cual era y lo fuerte que podía ser un Omega.

Había sentido mucho su pérdida cuando había creído que murió y fue peor aun cuando en Bruce vio los mismos síntomas que había tenido su padre con la pérdida de su madre. Por eso había insistido tanto en salvarlo, en acerarse a él aunque no supiera cómo, por eso le había afectado tanto la ruptura de su manada al punto de provocarle estrés.

No quería repetir el patrón que había destruido a su antigua manada, el error que no había sabido evitar.

Con el regreso de Superman y la recuperación emocional de Bruce había mejorado su relación con el Alfa de su familia. Quería ser un orgullo para Batman, no había mentido cuando desde un principio había dicho que no lo decepcionaría, y por eso acababa de terminar la Universidad y era miembro activo en Empresas Wayne, con tan solo catorce años.

Esa mañana Bruce lo llamó a su oficina en la Mansión, tenía una maleta a su lado, estaría ausente una semana, pensó que le asignaría la tarea de patrullar con Dick y Jason, pero se sorprendió cuando le dijo que era hora de que iniciara un nuevo proyecto.

\- La Liga de la Justicia tiene diversas ramificaciones Tim, una de ellas son los Jóvenes Titanes. En el pasado Dick fue su líder y era cuestión de tiempo para que Jason ocupara su lugar, pero las circunstancias fueron diferentes – la voz de Bruce se endureció con los recuerdos

–Ahora es tu turno, un nuevo equipo está por reunirse, es necesario que aprendas a trabajar en equipo como yo lo hice con la Trinidad y posteriormente con la Liga, sólo así podrás enfrentar nuevos y más fuertes villanos, quiero que comiences esta semana y te mudes con los demás miembros de tu equipo a City Jump.

Asombrado aceptó, sería el líder de su propio equipo, Bruce confiaba en él y no iba a fallarle.

-Lo haré Bruce, demostraré todo lo que me has enseñado –le prometió. El murciélago sonrió de medio lado, algo poco usual, pero que desde que comenzara su relación con el héroe de Metrópolis parecía hacerlo con más frecuencia.

-Sé que lo harás, confió en ti Tim- torpemente posó una mano en su hombro y despacio le abrazó impregnándolo de su aroma, reforzando su vínculo de manada. Ruborizado, Tim se sometió al Alfa de su familia y feliz le devolvió el abrazo hasta dejarlo ir con una sonrisa.

-Debo irme ya –le dijo separándose tomando su maleta.

-Ahora sin mí y sin ti en la Mansión espero que Dick y Jason no destruyan nada- suspiró pensando en qué tan posible era que destruyeran la casa.

-Los vigilaré en tu ausencia –

-Estás a cargo- dijo y, dando por concluida la conversación, salió del cuarto.


	17. Chapter 17

_¡Hola chicas y chicos!_

 _No sé si aún estén leyendo este fic, pero a los que sí y que me comentan, muchísimas gracias, amo responder sus mensajes, esta vez tarde un poco más de un mes, pero no puedo actualizar más rápido._

 _Muchas gracias a mi Beta Reader Aura, ella es maravillosa y me ayuda a que este proyecto siga en pie._

 _Les recuerdo que este fic también se encuentra en Wattpad donde estoy como el usuario Makima Depyran._

 _Este fic se alarga cada vez más, pero es el momento de un poco de drama ¿no les parece?_

 _Al fin el celo ha llegado, creo que no será nada de lo que todos esperaban…_

 _Sin más los dejo con el fic, ¡no olviden que los adoro!_

 _Atentamente_

 _Alezita Depyran_

* * *

Capítulo 17

-¿Llego tarde a la fiesta?-La silla de ruedas se deslizó por los pisos encerados, mirando la decoración festiva.

-Justo a tiempo, señorita Bárbara – Alfred cerró la puerta tras la joven mujer, empujándola para reunirla con los demás invitados.

-Me sorprende que cooperaras con ellos para hacer una fiesta de despedida para Tim ¿Qué diría Bruce si se entera?- miró sobre su hombro la expresión apacible del Beta, nada parecía perturbarlo.

-Esta mansión no ha tenido una celebración en años, algo de vida es lo que hace falta – dijo dando una mirada a las largas cortinas que siempre tapaban las ventanas, pero que ahora estaban descorridas iluminándolo todo.

En el salón principal, luces de colores giraban desde las paredes al suelo, confeti llenaba la mesa y, del techo, caían serpentinas enroscadas, globos formaban flores y animales por doquier.

-¡Babs!-Dick se acercó con su perpetúa sonrisa a la chica, agachándose a besar su mejilla.

-¿Por qué nunca hiciste una fiesta así por mí? Tienes favoritismos Dick-le dijo frunciendo la boca con una mirada de reproche.

-Es el pequeño de la familia Babs, quizá si hubieras sido la mitad de adorable que es Tim, hubiera sido diferente - se encogió de hombros lanzándole una mirada al Omega, quien parecía diferir con aquello de "adorable" frunciéndole el ceño

-Pensé que yo era tu favorita- rumió la chica cruzándose de brazos, en actitud infantil jugando con el Beta.

-Eres mi chica favorita- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo reír a Bárbara quien no pudo con el encanto de Dick. Era demasiado fácil llevarse bien con él, quizá por eso no habían tenido dificultades en hacerse pareja cuando ambos eran ayudantes de Batman.

Bárbara miró a los demás invitados, identificó a Jason, el cual la miraba hostil desde el otro lado del salón tomando una cerveza con actitud huraña. Desvió la mirada al pequeño festejado, un chico flacucho, que no dejaba de acomodar la mesa una y otra vez, organizando cada canapé de forma compulsiva. Más allá, dos pelirrojos platicaban, reconoció aquellos ojos verdes sin pupilas de manera inmediata, era Starfire y, a su lado, nada menos que Flecha Roja. Ambos Alfas le sonrieron de medio lado en actitud amigable.

-¿Invitaste a la fiesta a todas tus exnovias?-le preguntó por lo bajo a Dick con una ceja alzada. Ellos habían roto cuando Richard había tenido que irse a los Jóvenes Titanes, para después conocer a Koriand'r, la Tamariana Alfa que había sido su novia por un corto tiempo después de la muerte de Jason.

-Quizá…aún falta por llegar Wally- le dijo por lo bajo, mirando al rincón donde se encontraba Jason quien parecía haber sido capturado por Flecha Roja y Starfire para beber juntos.

Dick empujó a la chica Alfa para llevarla a servirle un vaso, mientras ésta saludaba al Omega festejado con una sonrisa, besando su mejilla suave y ligeramente redondeada por estar dejando la niñez y pasar a la adolescencia.

-¿Estás listo para dejar el nido Ave Bebé?-preguntó con una sonrisa sincera, mientras Tim asentía ligeramente nervioso.

-Estarás bien, todos los héroes tienen que dar el gran salto tarde o temprano, asumirás tu propia identidad, estilo y dejarás de ser el ayudante de Batman –

-Me gustaba ser el ayudante de Batman- dijo suave, tomando un vaso con jugo y dándole un sorbo por hacer algo con las manos.

Bárbara suspiró, era un chico realmente adorable, un pequeño Omega al cual proteger y cuidar, ahora entendía por qué Dick le tenía en tan alta estima, le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa -Bruce siempre tuvo mayor afinidad con los Robins, como Batichica tenía unos cuantos problemas con su autoridad. Sé que has hecho un trabajo magnifico hasta ahora y lo seguirás haciendo con los Jóvenes Titanes- le aseguró viendo la mirada desconfiada de Tim, quien al final asintió.

Cuando Bárbara había conocido al tercer Robin, ella ya estaba minusválida, su carrera como Batichica había sido como una estrella fugaz, llena de luz pero efímera. Tendría la misma edad de Tim cuando descubrió a Batman por los registros de policía de su padre, siempre había sido inteligente, así que infiltrarse en los archivos había sido sencillo. Pero era demasiado joven (y estúpida) al pensar que el mal no la tocaría.

El Guasón le había dado una lección que jamás podría olvidar, lo único que la salvó fue su espíritu, su indómita fuerza interior. Batichica había sido eliminada, pero de las cenizas había renacido como Oráculo para formar una nueva alianza de mujeres heroínas, las Aves de Presa.

-Gracias Bárbara- el pequeño le dio una sonrisa.

-Ser Robin no es un título para siempre, yo dejé de ser Robin para ser Nightwing y en ocasiones Batman. Las identidades secretas no mueren, pero a veces sí quien las porta- dijo sabiamente Dick, buscando a Jason con la mirada por instinto, quien parecía estar entretenido con Roy.

Alfred regresó con un pastel que rezaba "Felicidades Timothy" alumbrado por una vela, mandó a llamar al resto y colocó el pastel en la mesa frente al Omega.

-Le irá muy bien amo Timothy-le aseguró el mayordomo con ojos orgullosos.

Jason se acercó con los otros dos pelirrojos tras él, dándole un vistazo al pastel murmurando "niño mimado", frunciéndole el ceño a Tim, cruzándose de brazos al lado de Dick e interponiéndose entre él y Bárbara.

No estaba nada feliz de tener a tantos Alfas invadiendo su territorio y fraternizando con su manada. Era peor porque todos aquellos Alfas eran de alto nivel y sumado a ello, amigos íntimos o exparejas de Dick. Por suerte aún no llegaba Wally, era increíble como con su súper velocidad siempre terminaba llegando tarde a todo.

Jason miró de mala manera a Bárbara. La recordaba de su infancia, haciéndolo sentir inferior con su increíble inteligencia, acaparando toda la atención de Dick y Batman. Poco después que comenzara a ser Robin, la mujer Alfa había perdido la movilidad de sus piernas, Dick se había ido a Jump City y él había muerto.

Tenerla en la mansión hacía reaccionar sus instintos Alfa, sintiéndose protector ante la "intrusa". Quería gruñirle a la chica para que se fuera pronto y dejara de llevarse tan bien con todos ¡si incluso Alfred parecía maravillado con ella! y ni qué decir de Tim. Para él era una mentora, ambos tan ñoños, enfrascados en discusiones que no podía seguir ¿Qué importaba que ellos tuvieran un título universitario y él nunca hubiera terminado sus estudios?

Molesto se acercó un poco más a Dick, quien le acarició ligeramente los dedos tratando de tranquilizarlo antes de irse a ayudar a Alfred a tomar fotografías.

Tim por su parte le sonreía a Roy quien le había animado a soplar las velas, para luego embarrarle un poco de pastel en la cara. El Omega se sonrojaba ante las atenciones coquetas del Alfa dejándolo hacer apenado.

"Maldito traidor, es obvio que sólo quiere sexo", murmuró Jason entre dientes. Él no podía ni acercarse al Omega y ahora un Alfa desconocido iba y se volvían amigos de inmediato, sintiéndose cada vez peor apartó la mirada de la escena. No encajaba para nada ahí, todo estaban felices comiendo rebanadas de dulcísimo pastel, sentía la ira borbotear en su estómago a fuego lento, haciéndole imposible probar bocado. ¿Por qué demonios era tan fácil para los demás llevarse bien con el niño? A él lo había acosado, siguiéndolo e investigándolo para súbitamente olvidarlo y verlo desde lejos con ojos de tristeza, con la misma lástima con la que tantas veces lo habían mirado antes.

Con la mente llena de pensamiento oscuros tomó la cintura de Dick con brusquedad y con un gruñido lo acercó a él llenándolo de su olor, iba a marcarlo, dejarle claro a esos invasores que no podían llegar y quitarle todo así de fácil. Miró a Bárbara, desafiándola a decir algo y ella, sólo alzó una ceja por el comportamiento celoso e infantil que tenía Jason.

Dick se removía del agarre ligeramente incómodo, ofreciéndole pastel como un niño, llevando la cuchara a su boca para distraerlo.

Jason miró la cuchara y abrió la boca dejándose alimentar -Demasiado dulce...-murmuró con desagrado, relajándose con el suave olor Beta de Dick.

-Al menos una cucharada más– Dick le sonrió tranquilizador, zafándose de su agarre posesivo.

Gruñó al verlo soltarse y, sin poder oponerse a los deseos del mayor, se quedó con el pastel para ir a abandonarlo en la mesa. Al Omega parecía encantarle, le miró devorar su rebanada de pastel, no era raro aquel comportamiento, los de su clase estaban especialmente inclinados a los sabores dulces.

Miró a Dick de reojo, el cual se había separado para seguir charlando con Bárbara.

-No eres nada discreto- el pequeño había terminado y ahora comía un plato con canapés, eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía en todo el día.

Jason le frunció el ceño -No sé de qué hablas… -

Tim alzó una de sus aristocráticas cejas –A veces me pregunto si eres tonto o sólo finges -

Jason lo fulminó con la mirada, que pusieran su inteligencia en duda era un tema oscuro para él -¿No te pondrás gordo con tanta comida?... así nunca tendrás a ningún Alfa – se burló mirando la expresión enojada de Tim, era demasiado divertido molestarlo, sobre lo flaco o nerd que era, iba a ser una lástima no tenerlo rondando por ahí para decirle "mocoso".

-Estoy a mitad de mi ciclo, es perfectamente normal que coma más – sintió sus mejillas arder, Jason siempre estaba molestando con comentarios mordaces –Puedo conseguir al Alfa que quiera, sólo no me interesa hacerlo, estoy muy ocupado siendo un héroe-

Soltó una carcajada incontrolable, mientras el color rojizo en las mejillas de Tim se acentuaba. – Tú, ¿un héroe? No sé a quién se le ocurrió hacerte líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, apuesto a que regresarás a la semana con la cola entre las patas-

-Deja de reírte, al menos yo seré líder de un equipo ¿quién querría a un perro como tú?-

-¡Señorito Timothy!- Alfred quien había visto la discusión evolucionar, le reprendió escandalizado por su comportamiento. Dick y Bárbara también habían volteado a ver, Kori y Roy miraban en silencio.

Jason apretó la boca en una línea dura con los puños temblándole, mientras Tim sentía los ojos húmedos por el coraje, odiaba estar enojado y llorar, aún más enfrente de todos.

-¡Él comenzó! Siempre hace este tipo de cosas- dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del salón para ir a refugiarse en su habitación. Sabía que era un comportamiento infantil, pero estaba tan avergonzado que no quería que nadie lo viera de aquella manera.

-Bien hecho grandulón, meterte con un Ave Bebé, muy maduro – Bárbara le gruñó sarcástica.

-Si no te parece cómo convive esta manada puedes largarte ahora – dejó salir su pesado aroma Alfa, peleando con la pelirroja quien no le apartó la mirada, gruñéndose mutuamente.

-Basta ustedes dos, la fiesta se cancela, iré a hablar con Tim y más les vale no matarse en mi ausencia – con una dura mirada, el primer Robin salió en búsqueda del Omega.

-Como sea…- Jason dio media vuelta y salió hecho una furia de la mansión, subiendo a su motocicleta para perderse en la noche.

Un torbellino entró a la casa y la figura de Wally se hizo presente –Lo siento por llegar tarde, ¿me perdí de algo? –

-Un desenlace típico de las fiestas de la familia Wayne- Alfred suspiró, sabía que la velada estaba arruinada. Tomó una ponchera para comenzar a limpiar, pasando al lado del confundido velocista.

Roy y Kori se miraron un segundo antes de comenzar a ayudar al Beta y poner al corriente al recién llegado.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Dick intentaba razonar con Tim para que lo dejara entrar, al final se oyó un clic y se adentró al cuarto del menor. La habitación era acogedora y de tonos sobrios como gris plomizo y azul pastel, en la amplia cama se encontraba sentado Tim.

-Siento lo que pasó ahí abajo Ave Bebé –le dijo con aquel mote cariñoso reservado sólo para él. Dick nunca había tenido hermanos, pero consideraba a Tim uno.

-No ha sido tu culpa, no deberías ser tú quien esté aquí disculpándose – le reprochó el menor, los ojos azules se le veían rojizos y las pestañas aún húmedas.

-Sé que Jason es un dolor de cabeza, pero él no tuvo las mismas ventajas que tú y yo Tim, dale un poco de tiempo para cambiar, aún es demasiado pronto para él-

El menor de los Robin suspiró pesadamente y asintió –Mañana ya no estaré viviendo aquí y sus palabras no me afectarán. Sé cómo me ve, como un pobrecito Omega debilucho, pero voy a demostrarle que no lo soy, voy a tratar de comprenderlo Dick, pero no por él, sino por ti. Espero que no te estés equivocando al depositarle tu confianza –

Richard pudo ver en él, más de Batman de lo que había en él y Jason juntos, habían sido las mismas palabras de Bruce las que ahora le repetía el más pequeño. Miró los inteligentes ojos azules de Tim y dudó un poco, por primera vez, si en realidad podría cambiarlo.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-* .-*.-*.-*.-*.-* .-*.-*.-*.-*. .-*.-*.-*.-*.-* .-*.-*.-*.-*.-* .-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

El BatJet descendió hasta posarse en la nieve, había tenido unas pequeñas turbulencias por la ventisca invernal, pero fuera de eso todo parecía normal e inhóspito, tal como recordaba la Fortaleza de la Soledad.

El lugar parecía un castillo, hecho de picos y torres dentadas, todo en hielo y cristal. En el cielo, a pocos metros de él, una figura volaba en contra del agonizante sol que demostraba que los meses de verano estaban por terminar.

Se posó a su lado con una sonrisa, no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa especial, sólo su traje usual, al contrario de él, quien llevaba su traje con protección a las temperaturas extremas, con una capa caliente cubriéndole la espalda.

-Bienvenido –le extendió la mano posándose en el hielo, mientras sus dedos se tocaban, llenándolo de su perpetua calidez –Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí- le dijo sincero, con aquellos maravillosos ojos de niño pequeño capaz de sorprenderse de los ínfimos detalles de la vida y su hermosa sonrisa destinada sólo para él.

Lo guió tomando su equipaje, Clark no dejaba de balbucear sobre lo maravilloso de las luces boreales y la luz solar en la época de verano.

Al entrar pudo reconocer las pequeñas diferencias que tenía el lugar con respecto a la última vez que había estado ahí, en aquella época gris de su vida, cuando Clark había sido su única tabla de salvación en sus momentos más oscuros.

-¿Quieres calentarte un poco? ¿Quizá algo de comer?-le preguntó dudoso Clark, ya que no solía recibir visitas, por ello había preparado todo para cualquier eventualidad, comprando comida y bebida suficiente para ambos.

-Algo caliente estaría bien- él no poseía la invulnerabilidad de Superman y el intenso frío, pese a las medidas que había considerado, le calaba hasta los huesos.

Clark asintió y se apresuró volando a llevarle comida, se sentaron en unos sillones de cristal con cojines blancos, al lado de una chimenea que fue encendida con la visión calorífica del alienígena. Todo estaba demasiado iluminado para su gusto, pero no comentó nada observando al otro, parecía nervioso, le había preparado té con una rebanada de pastel de manzana, sentado uno junto al otro aunque hubiera espacio de sobra.

Sonrió de medio lado a ello, a Clark le encantaba el contacto físico, estiró su brazo y acarició los rizos que se formaban en su nuca mandándole escalofríos, llevando su nariz a recorrer su cuello, ahí donde la mordida se ocultaba rojiza y notoria ante cualquier otro Alfa.

-Hueles tan bien- le dijo al oído. Y era cierto, su aroma se incrementaba en el celo, era como el canto de una sirena llamándolo. Le besó la nuca, mandándole escalofríos a Clark y haciéndolo suspirar.

-Pensé que al menos esperaríamos hasta después de la cena – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa, tomando su rostro y juntando sus frentes, en un ademán cariñoso.

-Ya terminé de cenar- volteó su taza vacía, dejándola de lado para juntar su boca con la ajena, en un beso suave.

-No comiste nada de tu pastel – dijo sobre su boca en un susurro sin negarse a sus labios, su celo estaba llegando, podía sentirlo en la piel, en esa necesidad oscura y secreta de tenerlo junto a él, de que no había espacio demasiado cercano entre sus cuerpos.

-Puedo cenarte a ti – la boca caliente de Bruce le besó lento, sin prisas, degustándolo, acariciando suave sobre su traje, sintiendo la piel cálida casi afiebrada.

Clark le rodeó con sus brazos, recibiéndolo con gusto, chupando su labio inferior y dejando que sus instintos lo guiaran, respondiendo al aroma Alfa que emanaba su pareja.

Bruce bajó el zíper del traje dejando la capa de lado, rebelando poco a poco el cuerpo ajeno. Sus dedos acariciaron su marca, apenas comenzaba a formarse la cicatriz en el cuello de Clark, requeriría de más encuentros entre ellos para reforzar el vínculo hasta volverla permanente.

-¿Planeas hacerlo en cada habitación como en mi casa? -le preguntó divertido Clark dejándose desnudar, la ropa comenzaba a incomodarle y sentía mucho calor.

-Podríamos intentarlo, pero creo que por hoy será mejor ir a tu habitación, acabo de pagarte un sillón, no quiero deberte otro-

Clark se río de buena gana, levantándose, dejando el resto de su traje de lado, caminó en su gloriosa desnudez por los blancos pasillos hasta la habitación principal.

-Entra bajo tu propio riesgo, quizá después no te deje salir –

-¿Esta coqueteándome Señor Kent?, el celo lo pone atrevido – el murciélago cerró la puerta tras él, sacándose la máscara y la pesada capa. Su propia piel se sentía caliente, debían ser las hormonas Omega haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Si lo estoy haciendo ¿qué harás? ¿Despedirme ahora que has comprado el Diario "El Planeta"?-

-Cuida esa boca Kent… o la haré callar- los ojos de Clark siguieron cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, mirándolo quitarse el traje. Se detuvo en su miembro erecto, para después subir a los ojos de Bruce, azules y tormentosos, oscuros por la pasión.

-Quiero ver que lo hagas – dijo apenas tragando saliva, sintiéndose húmedo y excitado.

El Alfa respiro el aroma de su celo, su boca se llenó de saliva, salvó la distancia entre ellos y tomó su cabeza, cerró los dedos en los rizos y le hizo, alzar la cara para besarlo, para darle a tragar su saliva en un beso demandante y primitivo.

Clark gimió entre sus bocas, abrazándose a su cuerpo necesitado, separándose unos segundos para mirarse el uno al otro.

-Esa no es la forma en la que quiero hacerte callar- la voz ronca de Batman, le hizo estremecer, se lamió los labios queriendo más de aquella saliva especiada y adictiva, el sabor de un Alfa de primer nivel.

-¿Cómo me harás callar?- preguntó con un hilo de voz demasiado necesitado, con aquel calor terrible creciendo dentro de su cuerpo como lenguas de fuego.

Bruce le sonrió de medio lado y señaló su propio pene, tomándolo entre sus dedos, hinchado y húmedo en la punta.

No hubo que cruzar palabra para tener al hombre más poderoso del planeta de rodillas, chupándole con devoción. Sería en ese momento cuando descubriera, para su placer, que Clark no poseía reflejo de vómito, tragándolo entero, succionando una y otra vez en una deliciosa agonía.

Tuvo que separarlo con un gruñido a fin de que no lo hiciera correrse, dejando al Omega quejarse y lamerse los labios hambrientos.

Era una faceta completamente distinta de Clark, totalmente entregado a su sexualidad sin ningún tipo de complejo.

-Hagámoslo…quiero sentirte- se colocó en la cama abriendo sus piernas, el fluido escurría entre sus nalgas de manera obscena– Me siento palpitar, ven pronto, tenemos toda una caja de condones que usar – tomó uno de la caja que había preparado para la ocasión, lanzándolo al Alfa quien se lo colocó con facilidad y subió a la cama entre las piernas del Omega, frotándose contra su entrada húmeda y palpitante.

-Mételo ya- le dijo presuroso el Omega empujando sus caderas desesperado y no tardó en obedecer su petición, se adentró en la avasalladora calidez de su interior y el otro soltó un gemido lastimero al sentirse por fin lleno.

-¡ahh!...nunca había tenido sexo con un Alfa en mi celo – se mordió los labios crispado de placer, las duras embestidas comenzaron. Bruce no perdía detalle de su expresión, le besó lamiéndose el uno al otro, abriendo sus piernas golpeando duro dentro de él.

Subió sus piernas a sus hombros, buscando su próstata y golpeándole sin compasión al hallarla, embriagado por el sexo y hormonas, el aroma dulce de la necesidad del Omega, por ser llenado y satisfecho, todo su ser quería fundirse en él.

Gruñó sobre la boca ajena que no dejaba de gemir para ir a su cuello, oler su intoxicante aroma y encajar sus dientes en aquel lugar donde la glándula estaba hinchada y rojiza. La mordió con fuerza, llenándose de su sabor, inflándose en su interior, mientras Superman gemía manchándole el vientre con su semen corriéndose.

Clark jadeó satisfecho, pero su pene no parecía querer bajar su dolorosa erección, tenía los ojos azules cristalinos con una mirada perdida y las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas de placer.

Bruce lamió su cuello, ahí donde la glándula se veía hinchada y dolorosa, marcada por la figura de sus dientes.

-Necesito… más…- Superman lloriqueó, comenzando a masturbar su pene enrojecido y duro. Cambiaron de posición y, colocándose en sus rodillas con el rostro contra la almohada, alzó su trasero húmedo a su Alfa, quien no dudo en nalguear su trasero y lamer los muslos suaves, mordiéndolos y paseando la lengua hasta su agujero, retirándose para poseerlo, adentrándose hasta el fondo con una estocada. Se inclinó para besar su espalda húmeda con un camino de besos hasta su cuello, mordiendo su nuca mientras rodeaba su cuerpo, tirando de uno de sus pezones haciéndolo gritar de placer, apenas era consciente de que él tampoco dejaba de gemir.

Su miembro hinchado palpitaba dentro del interior del Omega, bombeó una y otra vez, sintiendo su propio orgasmo acercarse.

-Clark… - le llamó buscando sus labios, besándose y golpeando su próstata al límite, gruñendo hasta correrse en un gemido de éxtasis.

El Omega sintió cómo el nudo se inflaba dentro de sí, apresándolo al Alfa, evitando que huyera, presionando todos los lugares correctos para con un gemido de placer correrse abundante entre sus dedos, satisfecho al estar anudado, mientras su excitación dejaba de arder y bajaba por fin.

Se colocaron de lado unidos, acariciándose y besándose suavemente el uno al otro.

-Siento tanto calor – Clark se removía entre sus brazos incómodo –me arde el cuello – se quejó apretándose al pecho de Bruce, quien comenzó a acariciarle el vientre suavemente, dándole lamidas a la glándula enrojecida dejando que su saliva Alfa bajara la hinchazón.

-Es normal que te sientas así, esto apenas comienza…descansa-

Clark cerró sus ojos relajándose, casi podría ronronear en ese momento, no supo cuándo se quedó dormido con las atenciones de su Alfa.

Bruce se separó de él, buscó el baño y aseó el cuerpo del Omega con una toalla húmeda, limpiando el exceso de humedad entre sus piernas y el sudor dulzón que le cubría. Sus instintos le hacían querer cuidarlo y no alejarse de él, con un par de calzoncillos salió del lugar a encontrar la cocina para preparar una ensalada fresca y agua fría para el Omega, él también necesitaba comer para tener energía.

Regresó al cuarto donde Clark ya lo esperaba despierto.

-Apenas iba a ir a buscarte- las mejillas de Clark se veían rojas, estaba dolorosamente duro y le lloriqueó al olerlo. Usando su velocidad fue hasta él y le abrazó por el cuello, le besó con necesidad.

-Espera Clark, debes comer algo primero –le dijo rechazándolo, pese a las protestas del otro.

-No necesito comer… necesito sexo-le dijo quitándole la comida, dejándola en el suelo para llevarlo a la cama y repetir.

Intentó resistirse, pero el agarre del Omega se volvió más fuerte, arrastrándolo con facilidad, colocándolo en la cama, buscando su pene para masturbarlo hasta convencerlo y volver a seguir.

Despertó cansado y con el cuerpo adolorido, la boca seca y el fuerte aroma a sexo llenándole las fosas nasales. Estaba solo y a oscuras, según sus cuentas llevaban haciéndolo sin descanso cinco días enteros y el celo de Clark sólo parecía empeorar cada vez más. Duraba cada vez más tiempo erecto y tardaba más en correrse, dejándolo agotado y sin poder tomar un respiro. Satisfacer el ritmo del Omega lo dejaba desfallecido, apenas y había podido comer algo entre sesión y sesión.

Se levantó lleno de mordidas y rasguños, Clark ya no estaba controlando tan bien su fuerza como al principio y algunos moretones aparecían en su cuerpo. Llenó un vaso de agua y lo vacío dos veces seguidas antes de ir a darse un baño y quitarse los fluidos del cuerpo. Tendría que cambiar de nuevo las sábanas por unas limpias, el kriptoniano se había aferrado a las anteriores y con su fuerza las había hecho trizas.

No sabía dónde estaba Clark, recordaba su última sesión en la cual el Omega no le dio descanso. No lo había dejado dormir ni comer hasta que se deshidrató y terminó desmayándose, parecía que su razón estaba cada vez más nublada por el celo. Eso podía llegar a pasar con los Omegas de alto nivel, muchos días en celo, mientras éste empeoraba paulatinamente hasta estar en un estado de delirio y debilidad. Pero Clark no era cualquier Omega, él no necesitaba comer, beber agua y no se cansaba, lloraba y llamaba a Bruce cuando el celo le quemaba la piel y la glándula en su cuello estaba tan hinchada que era dolorosa de ver.

Bruce estaba desesperado, no podía seguirle el ritmo a su propio Omega, estaba cansado. Cerró la ducha y se secó, vistiéndose, recogiendo su ropa del suelo que no había utilizado para nada desde que llegara a la Fortaleza de la Soledad.

Se colocó unas prendas negras y la pesada capa de Batman comenzando a buscar al Omega.

-¿Clark? ¿Dónde estás? Sé que tu súper oído puede escucharme ¿dónde te ocultas?-

-Está mejor lejos de ti- la una voz grave le habló y una cara fantasmagórica iluminó la estancia, se trataba de Jor- El, la inteligencia artificial que venía con los cristales de la súper computadora kriptoniana.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- le demandó al otro Alfa

-Lo sé, pero debo advertirte que es peligroso.

-Habla ya- demandó.

El holograma sólo lo miró impasible antes de señalar la ventana, la ventisca invernal se había desatado y una figura se mantenía desnuda en la nieve.

-Debo advertirte que no debes ir con él. Clark ahora es peligroso para ti, eres el Alfa que ama, pero él es un Omega con demasiado poder, no puedes satisfacerlo, nunca podrías. Él no se cansa, no come, no duerme, lo que necesita es un Alfa que esté a la altura de él.

Bruce hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de la Inteligencia Artificial y salió a buscar su traje de Batman equipándose, sus botas se hundieron en la nieve y se rebujó en la capa, protegiéndose del frío hasta llegar a su lado.

Los ojos de Clark estaban perdidos y su cuerpo caliente pese a la nieve, se abrazó al cuerpo de Bruce y comenzó a fregarse contra él, llamándolo Alfa una y otra vez.

-Basta Clark, ¡reacciona!- Le gruñó usando su aroma Alfa para controlarlo, pero el Omega solo comenzó a llorar repitiendo "Alfa" más desesperado cada vez, buscando quitarle la ropa, usando su fuerza para rasgar.

Pronto se vio disminuido por el Omega contra la fría nieve, mientras la ropa comenzaba a romperse exponiendo su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que aquello iba a pasar lo quisiera o no, le gruñó desplegando su aroma mostrándole los dientes feroz, pero Clark no se intimidó, en lugar de ello, su mirada vacía cambio a unos ojos rojizos duros y su aroma comenzó a cambiar hasta volverse el de un Alfa.

En shock, tembló por el espantoso frío al que estaba siendo expuesto, tenía que detener aquella locura, Clark iba a hacerlo ahí mismo, iba a morirse de hipotermia.

Lo único caliente era la piel del Omega que, pese a oler a Alfa, seguía escurriendo lubricante entre sus piernas, tuvo un instante de terror cuando el Omega alineó su pene contra su entrada.

-¡Clark no!- le gruñó en una orden y el otro pareció dudar por un instante, para mirarlo con aquellos espantosos ojos rojos y empotrarse en su pene, comenzando a subir y bajar de él, utilizando su súper velocidad buscando obtener el placer que tanto quería.

Temblando de frío, se aferró a Clark como su única fuente de calor y se odio al sentirse débil por estar excitado, porque pese a todo su cuerpo se endurecía dentro del Omega y reaccionaba.

-¡Basta Clark!- quería contenerse, pero no pudo y su semen llenó al contrario, inundándolo. Satisfecho, los ojos del Omega cambiaron, liberando su orgasmo entre sus dedos gimiendo bajando su erección por fin, abrazándose a Bruce antes de desmayarse.

El murciélago lo tomó en sus brazos de regreso a la Fortaleza, dejándolo en su cama, mirándolo con unos nuevos ojos, analizándolo mientras lo aseaba una vez más.

Intrigado por respuestas visitó a Jor-El.

-Tú sabías que esto pasaría, cuéntame más-

El holograma le miró con seriedad antes de comenzar a mostrarle escritos en Kriptoniano que Bruce no tardó en descifrar.

-Kal-El no es un humano, nadie que sea humano puede controlar su ciclo, ni él mismo puede. Eres demasiado débil para él, necesita alguien con mano firme que pueda imponerse cuando el pierde el sentido-

-¿Todos los Omegas kriptonianos reaccionan así?-

Jor-El negó –Los Kriptonianos éramos muy similares a los humanos, es vuestro sol el que aumenta las capacidades de Clark, es el sol el que hace su ciclo más fuerte y también sus consecuencias –

Bruce meditó las respuestas de Jor-El, se adentró en la habitación donde Clark descansaba, llevando un pequeño trozo de kriptonita y lo expuso a ella hasta que la molestia lo hizo despertar.

Cuando Clark abrió los ojos azules y cristalinos, lo primero que vio fue a Bruce acariciándole el cabello velando por él.

-¿Bruce? ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó confuso y mareado

El murciélago lo miró fijamente, cerciorándose de que era él una vez más y acarició sus mejillas, besando su boca en un casto beso sin decir nada.

Clark le observó con confusión en la mirada.

-Debemos hablar Clark… creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo separados-


	18. Chapter 18

_¡Hola!_

 _Hace mucho que no subía nada, tarde más del mes que había prometido, lamento el sufrimiento por la espera, el próximo capítulo ya está escrito solo en espera de ser revisado por mi Beta Reader quien desafortunadamente tiene muchísimo trabajo._

 _Sé que con el capítulo anterior nadie esperaba esa reacción de Clark en el celo, fue un pequeño "Plot Twist", se que están tristes por la separación pero no será para siempre, este es un fic feliz, cursi y lleno de fluff después de todo._

 _Este capítulo va para todas esas almas generosas que me escriben un comentario, a todos ustedes muchas gracias._

 _¡Espero responder con ansias sus comentarios!_

 _Atentamente_

 _Alezita Depyran_

* * *

Capítulo 18

El hombre tomó el micrófono con solemnidad, anunciando el final de la contienda electoral, los candidatos esperaron en sus podios, mientras el recuento de los votos se anunciaba

-El nuevo Alcalde de Metrópolis por una mayoría de votos aplastante del 67% es… ¡Alexander Luthor Jr.! –

Lex alza el puño de forma victoriosa aplaudiendo mientras la multitud le ovaciona poniéndose de pie, aplaudiendo y gritando su nombre, escucha las maldiciones de sus contrincantes, pero él sabe que no tenían oportunidad en contra de él, desde que anunció su campaña política estaba claro quién iba a ser el nuevo Alcalde de Metrópolis.

Es la primera vez que la familia Luthor se involucra en la política su padre nunca lo hubiera imaginado odiaba todo lo relacionado, pero no importa, porque piensa ampliar sus horizontes, Lex Corp está creciendo, ramificándose en pequeños y múltiples proyectos secretos, primero comenzó con armamento, el cual se ha estado vendido bien alrededor del mercado negro, llegando a otras ciudades como Ciudad Gótica donde el crimen organizado embarca cientos de sus balas y armas de fuego.

Pero eso no era lo único, claro que no, estaba invirtiendo en un grupo de genios con ideas asombrosas en tecnología, quizá no fueran personas cuyos nombres alguien presumiría entre sus amistades, pero estaba seguro que del financiamiento que estaba dándoles rendiría sus frutos.

Imponente camino a dar su discurso tomando el micrófono

-Gracias a todos los votantes, no los decepcionaré, en los últimos meses Lex Corp ha invertido en cultura, en seguridad y en un mejor lugar donde vivir, es tiempo de que nos volvamos nuestros propios superhéroes y salvemos Metrópolis con nuestras manos, estoy ansioso de mostrarles todo lo que tengo planeado – concluye su discurso de forma breve y saluda a los votantes con una sonrisa de dientes blancos y se abre paso entre los gritos que aclaman su nombre y las cámaras que no dejan de fotografiarlo.

Camina saludando encontrándose con su asistente personal y guardaespaldas Marcy, la mujer camina a su lado entre el mar de gente abriendole paso.

-Excelente discurso señor, la limosina ya está preparada, ¿desea ir a Lex Corp?-

-No Marcy, creo que hoy iremos a ver "mi pequeño regalo"- le susurra pero la chica es capaz de oírlo pese a la multitud

De entre los reporteros que lo rodean una chica se acerca a él -Señor Luthor, Lois Lane para el Diario "El Planeta", ¿Qué pasará con su propuesta de regular a los Superhéroes ahora que ha tomado el poder? ¿estará trabajando al lado de Superman?

-Superman y yo hemos tenido algunas diferencias en nuestra manera de pensar, pero tenemos el mismo objetivo, mejorar la ciudad – Lois intento hacerle una pregunta más pero el hombre se dio media vuelta y entró a la limosina

-¿Lo grabaste Jimmy?-la mujer miro al camarógrafo que asintió –Ese Smallville se perdió las elecciones, mira que pedir vacaciones justo cuando estamos llenos de trabajo – la chica Alfa refunfuñó

-Déjalo en paz Lois, de cualquier manera no creo que cosas buenas vayan a pasar con Luthor como Alcalde, se nota a leguas que esta hambriento de poder – el pelirrojo guardo la cámara en su estuche listo para irse del lugar

-Desde la muerte de Superman ha estado con su campaña de reducir la libertad que tienen los héroes, pero yo se la verdad – la Alfa le guiño un ojo – él fue rechazado, una amiga que trabaja en Lex Corp me lo dijo, Luthor le pidió matrimonio y Superman ha dicho que no, y ahora trata de limitarlo ya que no pudo obtener al omega que quería, es un asco de Alfa – gruñó

-Eso suena más como una nota para la sección de escándalos Lois, Perry no estará feliz sino le llevamos algo interesante –

-No te preocupes Jimmy, cazaré esa noticia- le aseguró

*-*…*-.*-.*-.*-.

-¡Todos denle la bienvenida a Robin!-

Starfire comenzó a aplaudir en medio del silencio, mientras los chicos lo volteaban a ver extrañado, se sentía como el alumno nuevo que la profesora ha pasado al frente para exhibirle.

Un remolino se formó a su alrededor, hasta detenerse frente a él, un chico pelirrojo le saludo con una gran sonrisa, tenía un dulce y suave aroma a Omega de bajo nivel

-Hola Robin, ¿Debo decirte así? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? En este siglo siguen con las identidades secretas, eso es tan retro… ¿Qué número de Robin eres? Es difícil saber cuánto ya ha habido tantos… perdí la cuenta después de Carry… ups Spoiler-

-Dejalo en paz Impulso, y pensaban que yo que era "muy energético" – Chico Bestia un beta de bajo nivel, le sonrió acercándose a ellos.

Tim había leído sobre él en los registros, formaba parte de los miembros fundadores de Los Jóvenes Titanes, junto con Aqualad, Kid Flash, Dick, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven y Flecha Roja

-Son demasiado ruidosos – Raven se veía sombría, no parecía querer darle mucha importancia a la llegada del nuevo Robin.

Tim saludo a los demás, aparte de Impulso, el velocista, no había muchos de su edad, Starfire por su origen Tamaraniano lucía como una mujer exuberante, pero Raven y Chico Bestia, parecían apenas unos años mayores que él, supuso que se debía a sus poderes, porque Flecha Roja, también era ya todo un adulto, y ni que decir de Cyborg quien trabajaba directamente con la Liga de la Justicia.

-Espero que te adaptes bien al Monte Justicia, Tim – Starfire le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa, sus anormales ojos verdes le miraron con cariño, y pudo sentir su pesado aroma Alfa flotar a su alrededor, era un aroma sensual, como lo era ella, todos sus instintos omegas le suplicaron por frotarse contra su mano como un gatito mimoso.

-Creo que ya los conoces, pero te presento a Raven y Chico Bestia- La Alfa señaló a los otros dos miembros, por lo que sabía ambos llevaban una relación de años, desde que los primeros Jóvenes Titanes se formaron.

-¡Mucho gusto viejo!, es bueno tener otro Robin por aquí- Garfiel se emocionó tanto que se trasformó en un sabueso, corriendo alrededor del niño olfateándolo meneando la cola juguetón.

Una sombra oscura en forma de mano lo tomó hasta llevarlo a brazos de Rachel, acariciando la cabeza del canino mientras este le lamia con ahínco

-Siéntete como en casa – La voz de la chica Alfa era suave y peligrosa, a pesar de ser un Alfa de nivel medio tenía un aroma pesado, seguramente por sus orígenes demoniacos

-Cyborg o Flecha Roja, pueden llegar a venir de vez en cuando, también podría hacerlo alguno de los miembros de la Liga, pero no es común, por lo general su mentor será Tornado Rojo, el estará a cargo de ustedes otorgándoles misiones cuando no estemos nosotros, la Liga de la Justicia se está dividendo para fortalecerse, yo misma formare un nuevo grupo con Flecha Roja, por el momento solo serán ustedes dos, pero no duden en que después se les irán sumando nuevos miembros como ocurrió con nosotros, espero que sean tan unidos como lo fue nuestro equipo. – La pelirroja terminó su discurso con una sonrisa juntando a los dos omegas abrazándolos contra su voluptuoso pecho.

-Pórtense bien, nosotros tenemos que irnos- les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y los soltó

-¿Entonces se irán? – Tim los miro sorprendido, acaba de llegar a Puerto Feliz, y ya tenía que despedirse de su equipo, aunque pensándolo bien, ellos no eran su equipo, eran sus mentores su equipo era Impulso, otro Omega que había llegado del futuro gracias a la súper-velocidad…. Podía escuchar a Jason burlarse de él, vaya líder que era, cuando solo tenía un compañero.

Sin poder detenerlos, los viejos miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes se despidieron y pronto se hubieron ido, dejándolos en la gran base secreta a solas.

Impulso desapareció un segundo, para luego detenerse al siguiente a su lado

-Bueno Jefe, estamos solos, ¿Quieres ir a una misión ultra-secreta y prohibida?- le dijo de sopetón, moviendo sus cejas pelirrojas en seña de invitación, tendiéndole unos papeles

Tim alzó una de sus características cejas y tomó la documentación, asombrándose cada vez más mientras sus ojos leían

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-

-Ahora si tengo tu atención- deslizó su máscara revelando su rostro pecoso y unos intensos ojos verdes –Llámame Bart – le dijo presentándose con un guiño que cualquier Alfa catalogaría como "encantador"

-Robé los papeles de mi abuelo Barry, como sea ellos no planean resolverlo hasta que Superman y Batman regresen de sus "vacaciones", pero podríamos echar un vistazo- le tentó

-No debemos tomar misiones que no nos han sido asignadas – Le reprendió Tim pensando en lo que diría Batman si se enterara

-Si te da miedo está bien, puedo ir yo solo, pero creí que sería una buena forma de comenzar con este equipo con una misión real y no solo supervisar la construcción de un centro para ancianos, vaya líder que resultaste ser – el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos

-No vas a convencerme con eso – le aseguró Tim

-Entonces quizá le muestre mis logros a la Liga y que ellos decidan quien será mejor líder –

Tim apretó los dientes y achicó la mirada-vayamos- la sonrisa del otro omega se ensanchó mientras lo abrazaba felizmente – ¡eso es fantástico! Vamos, tengo una moto preparada para ti, es hora de ponernos en marcha-

Supo que había caído en el anzuelo de Bart, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

-Ha quedado casi perfecto – Lex admiró el cuerpo flotando en una matriz artificial, aún era pequeño, un adolescente, era el momento crítico del experimento donde sabría si sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos o no, desde la batalla de Doomsday, había visto caer a los Dioses ante los Monstruos, no se podía confiar en que estarían siempre para salvarlos.

El gobierno lo había contactado, necesitaban de su inteligencia y de sus recursos para llevar a cabo un plan, crear una manera de detener a los héroes en caso de rebelión, y de igual manera a todo a aquello que amenazara el mundo cuando no quedara nadie más que los humanos para protegerlo.

Había tenido una única condición, y esa condición ahora flotaba inconsciente en el agua.

Con ayuda de la tecnología del Proyecto Cadmus, había recolectado la sangre del mismo Superman, para llevar a cabo su plan más ambicioso, crear un clon de Superman, combinando su ADN con el de él, para crear un hijo de ambos.

Lo habían hecho crecer a pasos agigantados con medicamentos y este era el gran paso final, el momento donde no podía ser alterada la biología, cuando el proyecto 01 comenzara su madurez sexual, podría saber que casta tendría.

Pese a todos los adelantos médicos, no podía alterar el sexo y la casta de un bebé eran factores completamente aleatorios, el hecho de ser un clon, había asegurado el sexo y la apariencia idéntica, aunque no el carácter y menos aún su casta.

Confiaba en que al tenerlo en sus manos podría moldearlo a su beneficio y placer. Obtener al Omega perfecto que se le había escapado de las manos con Superman.

-Comiencen la última prueba- le ordeno a los científicos que trabajan con él, temblando de emoción.

Los químicos comenzaron a ser inyectados en el cuerpo que se mantenía con vida conectado a los cables, comenzó a convulsionarse mientras sus huesos comenzaban a crecer y su piel se estiraba su rostro mostro un rictus de dolor y unos ojos azules se abrieron para luego cerrarse y quedar en paz.

-Háganle un test, ¿Qué casta tiene?- Lex se apresuró al tablero mientras los científicos tecleaban y los resultados comenzaban a cargarse hasta llegar al cien por ciento y rezar en letras grandes

"ALFA DE PRIMER NIVEL"

-¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡No puede ser!, repitan el proceso- Lex comenzó a gruñirles y alterarse, mientras las palabras se mostraban una y otra vez en rojo sobre todas las pantallas, frustrado golpeo la computadora

-¡Todo este tiempo perdido y no sirvió de nada!- miró el cuerpo adolescente del chico con desdén, un Alfa de primer nivel no le servía de nada, sería demasiado difícil de controlar

-Elimínenlo, lo quiero fuera de mi vista –les dijo a los científicos sobando su frente donde comenzaba a hacerse una jaqueca

-¿Desea que nos retiremos señor?- Marcy caminó hasta el, se había mantenido en las sombras y en silencio como la eficiente secretaria que era

-Sí, vámonos, no tengo tiempo para estos inútiles – gruñó alejándose seguido de la mujer.

*.-*.-

En el conducto de ventilación los dos omegas contenían la respiración, habían llegado ahí gracias a la súper-velocidad de Bart, tan rápida que ni las mismas cámaras podían detectarlos, Tim los había roseado con un spray anti olor, así nadie podría detectarlos por su característico aroma Omega.

-Van a matarlo, ¡debemos salvarlo! –le urgió Bart tras mirar aquel experimento del terror, Lex Luthor habia estado jugando todo este tiempo a Frankenstein, creando una copia de Superman, el hecho le hacía tener escalofríos.

-¡No!, debemos llamar a la Liga, pedir refuerzos- Tim intentó razonar con el pero en cuanto el otro omega vio una oportunidad, salió de su escondite para robar las tarjetas de acceso

Deslizo la tarjeta hasta donde el cuerpo se mantenía inanimado picando la tabla de control a gran velocidad probando todos los códigos hasta dar con el de acceso.

El agua comenzó a drenarse, mientras el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a cobrar vida

Tim alcanzo a Bart, mirando el espectáculo, -¿Estás loco? ¡Cómo vamos a llevarnos a un muchacho desnudo!-

-¡Lo iban a matar!-

El Alfa abrió los ojos de un azul irreal, estaba confundido y mojado, miro a los dos chicos pelear entre si, sus sentidos comenzaron a ajustarse, el primero de ellos fue el oído, un sinfín de voces hablando colectivamente dañando sus sensibles tímpanos.

Gruñó liberando su aroma Alfa, una fragancia dominante, revolviéndose en su jaula de cristal, asustado, rompiendo los cables, quebrando el cristal con uno de sus puños

-¡Oh no!…. esto no lo tenía previsto – Bart miró las alarmas dispararse en sirenas rojas mientras el ruido alteraba aún más al Alfa recién nacido -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunto a Tim asustado

El Alfa les gruñó avanzando despacio acostumbrándose a su cuerpo, caminando a pequeños pasos como un bebé

-Tranquilo, no te haremos daño –le dijo Tim intentando razonar con el mientras sonidos de pasos se acercaban cada vez mas

El chico les gruño y soltando un puñetazo rompió una maquina destrozándola por completo

Ambos omegas retrocedieron y con rapidez, Tim se acercó esquivando sus golpes hasta darle un puñetazo abriendo su mano donde una gema verde brillaba.

El chico cayó desnudo e inconsciente a sus pies

-¿Kriptonita? ¡Eso fue tan Crash!-

-No hay tiempo de celebrar, ¿crees poder cargarnos a ambos para salir de aquí?- Tim tomo una bata y vistió al chico con esta

-Si puedo, pero no sé cuánto aguante, sostente fuerte, porque vamos a volar- tomó a ambos y comenzó a correr mientras las puertas se abrían y el esquivaba las balas, paso rozando a las personas, con Tim agarrado a su espalda y el chico en sus brazos, corrió tan rápido como pudo y pronto se alejaron lo suficiente del lugar hasta donde la Batimoto los esperaba

Bart cayó al suelo con sus pasajeros exhausto – ¡Primera misión! Yo lo consideraría un éxito Jefe-

-No lo será tanto si nos atrapan, regresemos al Monte Justicia, ayúdame a subirlo en la moto, no creo que puedas correr más-

-Será extraño llevar a un chico semi desnudo en medio de ambos, solo espero que no despierte – Entre ambos lo subieron a la moto mientras Tim manejaba de regreso a su hogar

El chico se mantuvo dormido hasta llegar al lugar, con esfuerzo lo dejaron sobre el sofá.

-Creo que es momento para que tengas un plan brillante – Bart miro al Alfa dormido y luego a Tim, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

-Creo que tendremos que despertarlo y tratar de razonar con el-

-¿Ese es tu plan brillante? El chico prácticamente voló una máquina de un puñetazo, no quiero saber lo que nos hará cuando despierte –

-Tenemos una ventaja sobre él, es idénticos a Superman ¿no?, pues tiene sus mismas debilidades, Kriptonita, lo controlaremos con eso-

-Espero que no sepa entonces que también tiene vuelo, velocidad, fuerza, aliento helado y visión calorífica, porque entonces estaremos fritos – Tim no pudo refutar aquello y menos porque el Alfa comenzó a removerse hasta despertar

-¡Hola! Bienvenido al mundo, creo que hace rato no tuvimos una presentación adecuada, soy Bart y él es Tim, y antes de que te vuelvas loco, ¿qué te parece si nos dices cómo te llamas?-

Los ojos azules del Alfa solo le miraron cautelosos sin decir nada

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? – preguntó con una sonrisa

-Basta Bart, lo estas asustando- Tim camino indeciso hasta él, era alto y musculado, con el cabello negro muy corto y unos ojos azules idénticos a los de Superman, físicamente eran idénticos, supuso que de esa manera debía de verse Superman cuando solo tenía 15 años.

Se sentó a su lado despacio con la Kriptonita en el bolsillo lista para ser usada de ser necesario

-No vamos a hacerte daño, te salvamos del lugar donde te tenían, estas bien ahora-le aseguró

El Alfa le miró con ojos hostiles, hasta que de pronto comenzó a oler el aire, olfateando hasta desaparecer la distancia entre ellos, abrió la boca con un balbuceo de bebé, frunciendo el ceño, tosiendo aclarándose la garganta

-u…hue…hueles bien- dijo suave con una ronca y sedosa voz que hizo estremecer a Tim

-El spray debe de estar desvaneciéndose ha pasado un tiempo –le dijo Bart sin dejar de mirarlos

Tim no supo que decir, el Alfa no dejó de mirarlo, con aquellos ojos azules hipnóticos, despacio apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Tim allí donde la glándula Omega descansaba y cerró los ojos quedándose quieto y pacífico.

Bart se acercó cauteloso a ellos, y acaricio los cabellos rizados, el Alfa soltó un sonido bajo y grave como un ronroneo, acomodándose contra el cuerpo cálido y suave de Tim, tan dócil como un cachorrito.

-Awww… ¿podemos quedárnoslo? –

-No es una mascota Bart- le riño el líder del equipo

-Yo digo que le pongamos…umm… ¡Superboy!-

-¿Superboy? No suena un mal nombre – Tim miró de reojo el rostro de perfectas facciones, la semejanza a Superman era increíble. Acarició el cabello del Alfa, escuchándolo suspirar, un pensamiento se formó en su cabeza con el peso del plomo "¿Cómo voy a explicar esto?"


	19. Chapter 19

¡Hola gente hermosa!

Me hace muy feliz tenerles un nuevo capítulo tan rápido, sé que el capítulo 18 tardó más de un mes en estar listo, pero fue porque mi pobre Beta Reader estaba realmente hasta el tope de trabajo, así que este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a Aura.

También quiero hacer una mención especial a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia en dejarme un comentario y hacerme saber que siguen ahí en alguna parte del mundo leyéndome y que esto que escribo les gusta.

Todos están muy intrigados por el hecho de que he separado a Bruce y Clark, pero así seguirán por unos cuantos capítulos más, la trama es larga y aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos por unir, ¡no desesperen!.

La trama avanza lento pero seguro, quedan muchos personajes aun por salir, espero que les gusten las sorpresas que les deparo.

Espero para esta navidad ponerles muchos capítulos nuevos, ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 21, así que tendremos actualizaciones.

Sin más por el momento me despido recordándoles que esta historia también se encuentra en WATTPAD bajo el seudónimo de MakimaDepyran

Atentamente

Alezita Depyran

*-.*-.*-.*-.*

* * *

Capítulo 19

-Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo separados…-

Clark le miró confuso, sin entender por qué Bruce le decía aquello, la cabeza le dolía y sentía la mente onublinada por el celo. Trató de enfocarse en los ojos azules críticos de Bruce en el suave candor de su voz mientras iba explicándole todo.

-Has perdido la razón Clark, no estábamos preparados para tu celo, no preví las cosas y aunque me lo advirtió Jor-El no hice caso…- Bruce se mordió los labios con rabia, estaba molesto, frustrado y muy dolido. Su aroma Alfa era una mezcla de sus sentimientos, una fragancia oscura y pesada.

Los instintos omega de Superman le hicieron alzar su mano a acariciar el rostro de Bruce borrar con su toque gentil las duras líneas de la pena, no entendía el por qué de sus sentimientos, quería consolar a su Alfa que dejara de decir aquellas palabras tan dolorosas.

Bruce tomó su mano le besó la palma y la retiró alejándose de su alcance- Me has forzado Clark... si me quedo probablemente me romperás un hueso cuando quieras más sexo, podrías tomarme o algo peor…– pensó en aquel momento terrible de impotencia en que Clark estuvo a punto de penetrarlo, con que facilidad lo había sometido, no le costaría nada matarlo, usar aquella terrible fuerza y someterlo como lo había hecho en la nieve.

-Yo nunca te haría daño- las palabras del Omega le sonaron vehementes, era una suplica, negándose a creer aquello, pero el rostro de Batman no mentía

-Pero lo hiciste- El Alfa apretó los dientes, todos sus instintos le pedían acercarse al Omega y no dejarlo, no causar a ambos la pena de la separación.

Clark cerró la boca ante aquel argumento irrefutable, no recordaba nada de aquello, le parecía una locura el solo hecho de haber lastimado a Bruce pero por más que buscaba en su cabeza el recuerdo seguía escapándosele.

-No controlas tus poderes en el celo Clark, me tomó desprevenido que incluso tu aroma cambiara me supongo que si puedes usar tus poderes para aparentar el de un Beta no habría problema para ti para hacerlo al de un Alfa de alto nivel- el millonario meditó aquella idea, reviviendo una vez mas en su cabeza aquel momento, el pesado y agresivo aroma que se había fundido con su terror.

-Entonces... ¿te irás?- la voz de Clark era un susurro frágil y desesperado, Bruce apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que caían silenciosas por sus mejillas

-Tengo que pensar las cosas... ahora mismo necesito irme- dio media vuelta y Clark hizo un ademán de levantarse a seguirlo, pero se detuvo a último momento apretando el puño llevándose la mano al pecho, donde un dolor desgarrador se iba formando.

-Lo lamento... si fuera un Omega normal no tendríamos estos problemas...lo siento tanto- murmuró

Bruce tomó sus cosas y le miró desde la puerta –Cuídate, el celo no ha acabado– tomó un largo y profundo respiro, dejando que el dulce y sensual aroma le llenara los pulmones, que le calara hondo hasta la ultima fibra de su ser para ser consciente de que lo que hacia, que él no obedecía a sus impulsos sino a su razón.

La habitación aun olía al sexo compartido, todos sus instintos le indicaron que se quedara, que no podía abandonar a su Omega en aquel estado de necesidad, pero sobreponiéndose cerró la puerta, no miró atrás incluso cuando el sonido del llanto lo acompañó en su recorrido a la salida.

En su camino al BatJet Jor-El le miró con desaprobación, una dura mirada de unos ojos azules idénticos a los de su hijo.

.-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

-No pensé que acudirías a mí por un consejo- La mujer le sonrió tras su máscara

Batman se mantuvo silencioso con mal gesto, sentía mucho estrés y una intranquilidad en el pecho provocada por sus instintos Alfa, iba a volverse loco de seguir así. Sabía que no estaba pensando del todo claro y que podría haber tomado tranquilizantes, pero había preferido no mitigar su agonía, no cuando el recuerdo de Clark era tan reciente y atormentador, por eso había recurrido a ella. Katherine Kane, mejor conocida como Batwoman.

-Estás irritable, es normal, no conocía a ningún Alfa que se separara de su Omega en pleno celo, pero bueno, tú no tienes un "omega normal". Separarte de él ha sido la idea más inteligente que has podido tener, por desgracia es demasiado poderoso para que puedas someterlo- soltó un suspiro, ambos estaban de pie sobre un edificio en medio de la noche. Después de los sucesos en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, no podía regresar a la Mansión Wayne, necesitaba hablar con alguien y esclarecer su mente de todas las hormonas Omegas que recorrían su cuerpo.

-No necesito que me digas lo obvio, necesito soluciones – gruñó las últimas palabras con los dientes apretados, su humor no estaba mejorando

-Recapitulemos, tu omega es un alíen, súper poderoso, con la capacidad de volar, con visión calorífica, aliento helado, que puede contener el aliento para volar al espacio, es más rápido que una bala y envejece mucho más lento que tu- dijo enumerando con sus dedos

-Déjate de bromas – los ojos del murciélago relucieron enojados tras su mascara

-En pocas palabras estás jodido, ¿no has pensado la salida fácil?, búscate un Omega humano, pensé que estabas interesado en Gatúbela-

Selina Kyle, era una Omega de primer nivel y había sido su interés romántico frustrado, habían tenido una relación sexual, incluso llegando a compartir celos con la chica, aquello había ocurrido en sus inicios como Batman, antes incluso de que tomara al primer Robin, había sido joven y estúpido, creyendo que podría reformarla. Al final Selina se había separado de él, porque no podía aceptarla tal cual era, una criminal de moral dudosa.

-Nunca planee una relación con nadie, él ha sido la única excepción, sino será con él no será con nadie-

-Entonces nunca podrás estar en el celo con él, porque tiene la capacidad de matarte o violarte, estará irracional y es tan poderoso que no podrás detenerlo- su respuesta fue fría y tajante

-¿No has pensando detenerlo con Kriptonita?- le preguntó la pelirroja

-La usé en su contra para detenerlo, pero la Kriptonita es veneno para él, no es una solución que pueda usarse prolongadamente o que exista una dosis adecuada a la cual exponerlo. Es demasiado riesgoso usar algo semejante cotidianamente, podría matarlo- Aquello ya lo había valorado, la Kriptonita era un material limitado e incluso radioactivo no era una opción segura, y el no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la salud del Omega y ponerlo en riesgo, más aún cuando ya había vivido su muerte y la depresión casi acababa con él.

La mujer Alfa se cruzó de brazos, no veía una salida sencilla para aquel problema, pensó en Maggie su novia, la chica Alfa de quien se había enamorado, no había sido sencillo para ellas, pero al final habían luchado por estar juntas, pese a los prejuicios de la sociedad por parejas de la misma casta.

-Sólo tienes dos opciones o intentarlo pese a las dificultades o no hacerlo y dejar que sea otro Alfa quien logre dominarlo, porque viendo a la Liga de Justicia no dudo que alguien más este interesado en ocupar tu lugar –

La sola idea de aquello, le hizo enfurecer y que en su garganta se formara un gruñido bajo y gutural

-Eso creí, entonces ya tienes tu respuesta – la mujer le sonrió palmeándole la espalda –Esfuérzate, y ya podrán casarse y adoptar muchos Robins, creo que tienes una fijación con ello –se burló – o podrían tener bebés – le animó alegremente

-¿Bebés?- la palabra hizo eco en la cabeza de Bruce, mientras un pensamiento recorría su cabeza a toda velocidad -No usamos protección… ¡tengo que hablar con él!- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar en el BatJet

-Oh no, no, no, espera si regresas ahí puede que las cosas no salgan bien –

-Tengo que volver esto es urgente- le gruñó mostrándole los dientes haciendo que le soltara

–Está bien grandulón, tu ganas, pero quería discutir otro asunto contigo, escuché que mandaste lejos a tu anterior Robin y que te hace falta uno nuevo… tengo a la persona indicada para ese papel, estoy segura que estará encantada de trabajar contigo-

Batman achicó los ojos meditándolo por un segundo –Mándala a mí, veré si es lo que necesito- y dando media vuelta se marchó de ahí dejando a Batwoman vigilar Ciudad Gótica.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*

-….aquí Flash… ¿me escuchas?... Batman responde…-

La línea de emergencia comenzó a sonar en el Bat Jet, Bruce dudó en contestar, los demás miembros sabían que Superman y él estaban juntos y "ocupados", tenía que ser algo de vital importancia si querían contactarlo.

-Aquí Batman-

-¡Batman al fin contestas! tienen que volver en cuanto puedan, creo que estarán muy interesados en ver lo que descubrimos en Monte Justicia –

-¿Monte Justicia? ¿Pasó algo con los Jóvenes Titanes? - Pensó en Tim, no había estado al pendiente de sus primeras misiones, sólo llevaba unos días en solitario, ¿se habría metido en problemas? -Iré yo solo, Superman esta "indispuesto"- le respondió el murciélago cambiando el rumbo

-Vaya, vaya se pusieron intensos...- la voz de Barry se burló pero Bruce rápidamente cortó la comunicación, no estaba para los chistes de Flash

EL Bat Jet aterrizó siendo recibido por Tornado Rojo, el Robot había sido el indicado para cuidar de los dos jóvenes Omegas al no tener una casta.

-Lo lamento, debí cuidarlos más, ha sido un descuido mío –le dijo llenando de más dudas al Caballero de la Noche mientras lo conducía a donde estaban los demás

-¡Batman! Por fin has llegado, no sabía qué hacer –El Alfa comenzó a correr alrededor de él, hablando tan rápido que no podía entenderlo

-Basta Flash, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué es tan importante?- Frunció el ceño parando en seco al ver a la persona sentada en el sillón mirándolo con curiosidad genuina.

Flash chocó contra él yéndose de espaldas – ¡Te digo que apareció otro Superman!-

Pocas cosas habían dejado alguna vez sin palabras a Batman, y la visión de aquel joven lo había dejado catatónico, era Clark, los mismos ojos azules brillantes, la misma piel clara y perfecta, el cabello negro rizándose ligeramente sobre su frente.

Estaba vestido casual, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, tan hermoso y tan imposiblemente joven. Apenas unos 15 años cumplidos. Se encontró así mismo ignorando las palabras de Barry y avanzando imponente, sus instintos Alfa se retorcieron dentro de él recordándole que había abandonado a su Omega, sintiéndose seducido ante la imagen de aquel igual a Clark.

Los ojos del chico no le quitaban la vista de encima, con un movimiento fluido retiro el guante y sus dedos acariciaron la cálida mejilla ajena, convenciéndose que era real. El chico no se alejó de su contacto, pero sus alienígenos ojos azules le miraron expectante, sus dedos repasaron aquellos labios, uniendo su mirada con él, inevitablemente atraído a su imagen. El chico frunció el ceño ante el toque, su boca se abrió en un gruñido mostrando los dientes fiero, Bruce se retiró como si quemara, sus instintos le alertaron cuando el aroma a Alfa de primer nivel invadió su olfato, un aroma tan denso como el suyo.

-Es un Alfa- dijo atónito

-Exacto, uno de primer nivel, intente advertírtelo, los chicos lo llaman, Superboy, al parecer robaron la información del proyecto Cadmus- Flash había comenzado a parlotear de nuevo repasando los hechos

-¿Cómo es esto posible? – demandó por respuestas

-De hecho, al principio pensé que podría venir del futuro como Impulso, o quizá de algún a realidad alterna de la tierra, pero Robin me ha explicado que fue un proyecto creado por Cadmus, a partir de la sangre de Superman, te llame para que pudieras hacerle algunos análisis. Es extraño tener a un Superman mucho más joven, y Alfa de primer nivel, ¡es una locura!, es tan diferente a nuestro Superman- Barry palmeó el hombro de Bruce animado por todo aquello

-¿Dónde está Robin?-

-¿Los chicos? Encerrados en sus cuartos, la razón por la que Tonrado Rojo no había descubierto a Superboy fue porque lo encerraron en su habitación y lo llenaron de perfume omega para disfrazar el olor a Alfa, lo han estado escondiendo como si fuera un perrito que encontraron en la calle –

-Ellos no han tenido la culpa, por favor no los castiguen- Superboy se puso de pie hablando por primera vez –No me alejen de Tim y Bart, somos un equipo, una familia, yo soy el Alfa de los dos-

Barry alzó una ceja ante eso último – Mira niño, nosotros somos los responsables de esos dos omegas, así que mantén tus sucias garras lejos de ellos si no quieres vértelas conmigo – Flash le gruñó, mientras Batman lo detenía

-Iré a hablar con Robin-

-Ve, yo cuidaré a Superboy - el adolescente se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho frunciendo el entrecejo sin hablar más

Tocó la puerta escuchando la voz de Tim dejándolo pasar, el omega estaba de pie aparentemente esperando su llegada, nervioso y asustado

-Hola Tim, creo que no tengo que recalcar la lista de errores que has cometido en mi ausencia, ni lo rápido que te has metido en problemas, pero me intriga más por qué lo has hecho, tú nunca has sido tan imprudente-

Había repasado esa conversación cientos de veces en su cabeza, y ahora que estaba pasando no sabía cómo explicarle que había sido muy tonto dejándose llevar por sus emociones, un error fundamental.

-Él no es un mal chico, Bart y yo estamos enseñándole todo –

-No te he preguntado eso Tim, ¿por qué robaste información secreta y entraste a una misión que nadie te asignó? – Robin agachó la cabeza, ante el tono Alfa de su líder de manada.

-Fue idea de Bart, él dijo que sería mejor líder que yo, quería demostrarle que no era cierto, iban a matarlo, Lex Luthor está detrás de todo, al ver que no era un omega intentó destruirlo Bart fue por él y lo trajimos a casa, lo hemos ocultado desde entonces-

-Lex Luthor…- recordó la fiesta de caridad y el sumo interés que Lex tenía en Superman, aquello era un tema tenebroso que no debía ser llevado por los Jóvenes Titanes

-Ahora Superboy es tema de la Liga de la Justicia, y tu liderazgo será suspendido hasta que decidamos qué hacer –

Tim pensó en protestar pero sabía que no había nada que hacer, ahora tendría suerte si Batman no decidía en regresarlo a la mansión.

Un grito alertó a los dos y ambos salieron corriendo a la sala

-No permitiré que te lo lleves abuelo- Impulso se interponía entre los dos Alfas con los brazos extendidos a modo de barrera

-Es un alfa de primer nivel desconocido no puede estar viviendo con ustedes, nos lo llevaremos para interrogarlo – Barry estaba perdiendo los estribos, le gruñó al Omega para que se apartara pero este no parecía querer obedecer

-Bart, no me obligues a hacerte entrar en razón – le dijo con un dedo acusador

-Intenta lo que quieras Superboy no se irá- el pelirrojo retrocedió buscando la mano del Alfa para huir, pero Barry les gruñó con fuerza, primitivo y autoritario haciéndolo detenerse, usando todo su poder Alfa en él, mostrandole los dientes como última advertencia.

Bart se paralizo, con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar el llamado de su líder de manada, -Ven acá Bart, aléjate de él- le gruñó con los dientes apretados molesto

El omega negó tratando de resistirse a su propia naturaleza, impotente al olor y el llamado que las feromonas Alfa ejercían sobre él –abuelo no…- le dijo llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas pero Barry presiono aún más, volvió a llamarlo gruñéndole haciendo que le temblaran las rodillas, hasta caer al piso y lentamente resistiéndose bajara la cabeza sumiso ladeando el cuello mostrando la glándula que le marcaba como omega.

-¡Déjelo en paz!- Superboy corrió a golpearlo pero Flash era demasiado rápido para él

-Definitivamente no eres nuestro Superman, eres demasiado lento- Flash le esquivaba sin problemas jugando con él

-¡Barry detente!- Batman entró a la lucha enviando un batarang que anudó los pies de Flash haciéndolo tropezar y de su cinturón sacó un poco de kriptonita que hizo retroceder al chico apartándolos el uno del otro

-Basta ustedes dos – les dijo autoritario

Tim había ido a ayudar a Bart, era demasiado humillante ser sometido enfrente de las personas, no era algo que pasara usualmente, ya que iba en contra de la voluntad de la otra persona doblegándola. Bart lloraba limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer abrazado a su amigo.

-Bart, lo lamento tanto…- Barry intentó acercarse a ambos omegas pero Superboy se interpuso

-Ya le ha hecho suficiente daño - se arrodillo junto al par acariciando la cabeza pelirroja dejando que lentamente se tranquilizara

-Superboy es nuestro amigo, ya formamos incluso un grupo somos Justicia Joven- dijo bajo Bart mirando entre sus pestañas húmedas a su abuelo. Flash suspiró, Impulso era un omega precioso del próximo siglo, su futuro nieto que estaba a su cuidado, el miembro más joven de su manada compuesta por Alfas de primer nivel, no le parecía buena idea que estuviera jugando con un Alfa desconocido pero no podía negarle nada a aquella carita de muñeca.

-Lo siento mucho Bart, ¿perdonarás a tu tonto abuelo con un abrazo?- El omega dudo un segundo, saliendo de la protección de sus amigos, para avanzar lentamente hasta el Alfa dejando que lo envolviera en sus brazos y lo marcara con el aroma de su familia

-No hagas cosas que me preocupen, me vas a matar y ya estoy viejo –le dijo frotando su mejilla contra la ajena impregnándolo de su olor

-No le harán daño a Superboy ¿cierto?, tienes que prometérmelo abuelo –le dijo poniéndose de puntillas rodeándole el cuello mimoso como un gatito

-Si cariño, nosotros lo cuidaremos, además aún debe conocerlo Superman, y Superboy no es un nombre adecuado, quedan cosas por resolver, deja esto a los mayores, creo que será mejor que regreses a casa por unos días en lo que todo se resuelve, tu abuela Iris necesita ayuda con los gemelos.

Bart asintió soltándole más calmado despidiéndose de sus amigos, para retirarse de Monte Justicia corriendo con Flash

-Tim tú también regresarás a Ciudad Gótica, Superboy regresará con nosotros, debo hacerle unos análisis- dijo mirando al chico, el cual seguía causándole una gran fascinación con aquella apariencia tan contradictoria a su olor, se imaginó a Clark con su actual personalidad y un olor dominante de Alfa, la misma sonrisa luminosa y los mismos ojos de niño boy scout pero un Alfa de primer nivel, pensó que probablemente le hubiera hecho dudar de su sexualidad y hubieran acabado juntos de cualquier modo.

-Tomen sus cosas, es hora de irnos- les informó a los dos adolescentes

Superboy se acercó a él, -Disculpe… no castigue a Tim por favor, él me ha ayudado mucho, somos amigos él me ha explicado todo, apenas estoy aprendiendo a usar mis poderes, pero podré ayudarlos a combatir el mal- le aseguró frunciendo el ceño, alzando la cabeza para mirar a Bruce porque a diferencia de Clark era aún bajito.

-Estarás bajo mi vigilancia por el momento, hasta que averigüemos un poco más de dónde has venido y con qué propósito, además aún tienes que conocer a Superman- le dijo con una media sonrisa, apoyando su mano en el hombro del contrario sin poder evitarlo queriendo confortarlo y protegerlo.

-Tengo miedo de que Superman crea que soy una especie de abominación –le dijo bajo

-Él no pensará nada de eso- le aseguró y le acarició el cabello como su fuera un niño

Tim tomó la mano de Superboy alejándolo del contacto -vámonos, ya preparé todo, está listo el BatJet, te gustará volar por los cielos, es la primera vez que lo harás en tus seis días de vida-recalcó celoso, nunca había sido posesivo pero no le gustaba que se llevaran tan bien ellos dos, quería el cariño fraternal de Bruce y la atención de Superboy sólo para él.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola gente hermosa que lee esto que escribo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, quiero decirles que he estado muriendo de trabajo, no tendré vacaciones así que he estado un poco estresada.**

 **Lo bueno es que existen las posadas, que aunque me dejen pobre han sido un alivio.**

 **Tenía como compromiso subirles capítulos seguido en este mes decembrino, (porque me encanta navidad), estaré escribiendo el capítulo 21 que no tarda mucho en estar. Con ese cerrare el año porque se me ocurrió meterme a un intercambio de fanfics, haré un Kon/Tim universo alterno, lo subiré para que puedan leerlo también.**

 **Todo este trabajo ha sido gracias a ustedes y mi Beta Reader Aura, espero que les guste.**

 **Sé que los he hecho sufrir mucho con la separación de Bruce y Clark, pero era necesario para la trama, de cualquier forma ya saben que este fic es dulzura pura y drama jajaja.**

 **Como sea los dejo disfrutar el capítulo, los adoro**

 **Atentamente**

 **Alezita Depyran**

* * *

Capítulo 20

Apenas se quedaron solos, Dick y Jason, comenzaron a pasar todo su tiempo juntos.

La figura paternal de Alfred aún coexistía con ellos, sabían que los vigilaba callada y veladamente, pero haciendo el menor esfuerzo por resaltar.

Su ropa estaba limpia, la casa ordenada y la comida servida, pero el Beta nunca estaba presente, suponían que les había dado su espacio, lo cual agradecían enormemente.

En su primera noche solos habían patrullado juntos, acelerando uno atrás del otro en sus motocicletas. Jason era especialmente temerario a la hora de hacer trucos en su moto, paseaba a toda velocidad en las oscuras calles, patinando sobre una rueda y soltando chispas, haciendo rugir el motor bajo él y alcanzando velocidades vertiginosas.

Dick en su traje de Nightwing lo había seguido de cerca con la sonrisa estampada en su cara, se había reído tanto que el estómago comenzó a dolerle.

Jason lo había retado a capturar más criminales en una noche que él, la lucha era infantil, pero había aceptado movido por la adrenalina.

La sonrisa del menor era una promesa de chico malo, tan tentadora que sólo quería aceptar y ser la chica tonta que cae por él.

Al final había ganado Dick, por un criminal. Los había capturado a todos de formas muy creativas, redes de pescar, esposados a un poste, encerrados dentro de automóviles, desmayados afuera de la Comisaría o pegados a la pared con un químico muy eficaz que había perfeccionado Batman.

Había utilizado todos sus recursos para ganar, no por nada era el más competitivo de todos los Robins.

Cuando Dick se había coronado a sí mismo como ganador, Jason lo había cargado sobre su hombro para darle una dura nalgada y decirle que él también era un criminal por rebasar los límites de velocidad en Ciudad Gótica.

La nalgada había hecho jadear a Dick, removiéndose entre los brazos del Alfa, hasta caer al suelo y quedar sobre Jason.

Había sido un momento perfecto, escondidos en un callejón oscuro con sus motos tapándolos de la vista ajena, tirados en el suelo besándose, mientras el ruido del tráfico de una ciudad que no descansaba les hacía eco.

Dick había juntado su boca sonriente y juguetona a la ajena, íntimamente alegre al ser correspondido por la sonrisa de Jason, eran tan pocas las ocasiones en las que podía verla. Los ojos de Jason también estaban contentos y lo había apretado contra sí, sin posesión o deseo, como algo precioso y bello.

La felicidad que sentía no podía ser opacada. Sin nadie ante quien ser juzgado y sin ojos escrutadores Jason se permitía ser él mismo, una persona necesitada de cariño y atención, preocupada por los demás y con muchos demonios internos.

En las mañanas llegaba al cuarto de Dick a despertarlo, echándose en la cama, encimándose y frotándolo para llenarlo con su olor, lamiéndole la mejilla o mordisqueando su oreja por molestarlo hasta que abriera los ojos. Dick fingía dormir para prolongar sus atenciones y, al final, Jason lo atacaba con cosquillas hasta que ya no pudiera más y lo obligara a pedir clemencia.

Luego podían tener sexo, rápido y raudo contra la cabecera de la cama o en cuatro como le fascinaba a Jason para poder nalguearlo tantas veces quisiera.

Después tomaban un baño que podría variar entre unos minutos o incluso una hora. Dick le pedía a Jason que le lavara la espalda o el cabello, dejando que los fuertes dedos Alfa masajearan a su paso. El ex criminal, había estado curioso de cada herida provocada en batalla y Dick le había relatado cada historia que recordaba.

Tenía una línea en la pierna izquierda que subía por su muslo, una herida de una caída en el circo, cuando aún sus padres vivían. Jason no había dicho nada, lo había mirado con gesto serio y con su dedo había delineado la delgada cicatriz.

Jason también tenía marcas…muchas marcas, pero las más impresionantes habían sido las que no eran de su vida de justiciero, sino pequeñas marcas casi invisibles en su espalda de cigarros apagados contra su piel.

Dick había intentado lavarlo, pero Jason se había negado al contacto, le avergonzaba que viera su vulnerabilidad, el Beta no lo había presionado, en cambio había hecho burbujas para soplarlas contra la cara seria del menor hasta hacer desaparecer su ceño fruncido.

Durante sus desayunos comían lo que Alfred les había dejado previamente servido, algunas veces estaba frío y lo calentaban ayudándose mutuamente en la cocina, como un matrimonio que se mueve en armonía realizando pequeñas cosas por el otro, alcanzar un plato, servir el agua o recoger los platos para lavarlos.

Dick era quisquilloso para la comida, al contrario de Jason, le daba los vegetales que no le gustaban en la boca, mientras el Alfa le reprendía con la mirada para al final aceptar abriendo la boca como un bebé siendo alimentado.

Asistían juntos a reuniones en Empresas Wayne, Jason había regresado a la vida oficialmente, Bruce había arreglado sus papeles y su situación legal. Los medios se habían vueltos locos alrededor de ellos, pero el empresario sólo había dicho: "Estoy feliz de tener a mi hijo de regreso".

Los periódicos, revistas y programas de chismes se habían volcado en la historia argumentando que el cadáver había sido falsificado y que lo habían tenido secuestrado y desaparecido. Historias rocambolescas se inventaban alrededor de Jason, que había embarazado a un Omega y habían tenido que huir del país o que había cometido delitos y huyó de la justicia. Bruce no se había tomado la molestia en desmentir cualquier rumor que surgiera, en cambio parecía que los alentaba dado que su vida como Bruce Wayne siempre había estado en el escándalo y la farándula.

Después de comer revisaban los archivos de la policía, veían las noticias, seguían de cerca las actividades de los principales grupos de la mafia para volver a la acción en sus motocicletas, regresar a cenar y curar cualquier herida que tuvieran.

Se despedían en la cama de Dick, besándose o teniendo otra ronda de sexo, pero Jason nunca se quedaba. Al cuarto día había quedado tan agotado que, contrario a su costumbre, se había dormido sólo para despertar con sus gritos a Dick. Las pesadillas podían variar, su muerte con el Joker destrozándolo a palos, sus padres, aquella madre sumisa y ausente, su padre abusivo o su resurrección, un limbo en la oscuridad, confusión, dolor y pérdida.

Dick había intentado consolarlo, pero Jason había gruñido enfurecido, fuera de sí, saltando lejos de su toque, huyendo de los ojos asustados de Nightwing estampando la puerta a su salida.

Al día siguiente había abierto la puerta suavemente, como un perro con la cola entre las patas.

-Lamento que tuvieras que ver esa mierda- le dijo incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

Dick había dudado sobre qué decir, no había manera sencilla de tratar tanto dolor, abrió y cerró la boca, pero nada inteligente llegó a su cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No vas a venir aquí a darme los buenos días?- le dijo al final, abriendo sus brazos y con una sonrisa en su cara que decía "todo está bien"

Jason le había correspondido el gesto, con aquella sonrisa de chico malo que prendaba por completo a Dick y había ido hasta sus brazos para besarlo.

Habían sido unos días fenomenales, de ellos dos, sus propios días de celo personal.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Gimió cerca del clímax, sentado en una silla con los pies y brazos atados con las esposas que tanto amaba usar Dick en él. Sus ojos estaban vendados, el Beta subía y bajaba por su erección, lo hacía terriblemente lento y, aunque lo quería, no podía moverse para penetrarlo con la rapidez que todo su deseo necesitaba.

Se daba cuenta de lo perverso que era Dick, le encantaba hacerlo perder el control y volverlo loco, era un acto de confianza y, si existía una persona en la cual confiara, era en Richard Grayson.

No le había pedido que durmiera con él en las noches, ni que le explicara su traumático pasado, Dick no le había pedido nada, sólo confianza.

La sonrisa seductora de Dick diciéndole que quería jugar con él había sido suficiente para aceptar, dejarse besar y desnudar por él mientras lentamente lo esposaba dejándolo inmóvil.

Perder el control era difícil para él, tener sexo de esa manera era como una terapia, dejar que su orgullo Alfa se sometiera, que su furia disminuyera, ceder y relajarse, dejar que el otro llevara las riendas y confiar.

Había temblado un poco cuando Dick le vendó los ojos, tomó aire y dejó que las suaves caricias lo guiaran, cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer. No hubo rastro de dolor, sólo manos acariciándole, una boca posándose sobre su piel, su lengua rozando aquellas zonas sensibles dejándolo gemir. Sexo lento, sin prisas mientras Dick gemía abiertamente al tomar su pene dentro de él, le había tomado el rostro con sus manos y lo había besado largamente tragando toda la saliva Alfa que picaba en su boca por su sabor cargado de feromonas.

Dick le había susurrado suaves y dulces "te quiero" llenándole la cara de besitos.

Sin acelerar el ritmo, de forma gradual, fue llegando al límite, las paredes cálidas y estrechas lo envolvieron. Dick soltó la venda sintiendo su propio orgasmo llegar, dejando que sus miradas se conectaran, abriendo la boca en un gemido ahogado manchando el vientre de Jason, mientras su propio pene se inflaba y llenaba su interior uniéndolos con su nudo.

El mayor se mantuvo inmóvil juntando sus frentes con una sonrisa –aún no me acostumbro a que me ates, duele un poco –le dijo frunciendo la boca juguetón.

-Yo tampoco-le respondió haciendo sonar las esposas, haciendo reír a Dick.

El sonido de unos nudillos tocando la puerta, los hizo asustarse y que Dick intentara salir del regazo de Jason, provocándose a ambos dolor al jalar el nudo que aún los tenía literalmente juntos.

-Señores, les comunico que el amo Bruce ha arribado a la mansión, viene con compañía y apreciaría que se pusieran en contacto con él a la brevedad posible. Le informaré que están indispuestos- les dijo la voz del Beta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Gracias Alfred, estaremos en la Baticueva en veinte minutos –le dijo Dick, rojo de la pena, mientras Jason se encogía de hombros, no podía controlar a voluntad su nudo, ambos tendrían que esperar a que se bajara.

*.-*.-*.-*

-El amo Jason y el amo Dick están indispuestos- le informó Alfred, Batman soló alzó una ceja sin querer ni preguntar.

Alfred miró al nuevo inquilino, un adolescente idéntico a Superman, lo miró con una ceja alzada curioso – ¿Desea un té señor?- le preguntó al Alfa.

El chico lo olfateó descaradamente, hasta entonces nunca había visto un Beta, sólo Alfas y Omegas –No soy señor, me llamo Superboy –le dijo el adolescente curioso.

-Él es Alfred, es parte de mi manada –le explicó Tim paciente, como quien habla con un niño.

-¿Manada? pensé que los tres éramos tu manada –le dijo confuso el chico refiriéndose a Justicia Joven.

-Sí, eso también, es difícil de explicar, Alfred es mi familia –le dijo.

-Familia…- los ojos azules de Superboy analizaron al viejo Beta, a Batman y a Tim, ellos eran familia, él no tenía ninguna, estaba solo al parecer.

-Muy bien Superboy, necesito hacerte unos análisis, siéntate voy a revisarte- la voz de Batman sacó de sus pensamientos al chico y tras una mirada con Tim, quien lo animó a obedecer, fue a sentarse.

Batman le miró con el ceño fruncido, sacó las agujas especiales con las que había cocido la dura carne de Superman tiempo atrás y, colocándolas en una jeringa, atravesó la vena llenando tres tubos para muestras. Al momento de sacar la aguja, el pequeño orificio ya había sanado, tomó nota de aquello, al parecer también sanaba como Superman.

Revisó su corazón, sus pulmones, oídos, reflejos, garganta, peso, medidas y presión.

Anotó todos los datos, no podía hacer mucho en la Baticueva, tendría que enviarle los tubos de muestras a Flash y que él se encargara de hacer las pruebas correspondientes, que no estarían hasta dentro de unos cuantos días.

Jason y Dick hicieron su aparición, recién duchados, Dick con aquella sonrisa nerviosa y Jason de brazos cruzados pegado a los talones del Beta como una sombra.

-Parece que tenemos visitas –le dijo Dick por decir algo acercándose a mirar al chico, asombrado ante la obviedad de que era idéntico a Superman -¿Es Superman?- preguntó señalándolo con la boca abierta.

-No, es alguien más, Superboy -le explicó Bruce quien tampoco había podido quitarle los ojos de encima al chico, sería fascinante leer los resultados y conocer un poco más de su origen.

Jason miró a Tim, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido sentado bebiendo té esperando por Superboy -¿Tú qué haces de regreso? ¿No deberías estar con tu súper equipo?-

Tim sintió la cara enrojecer de vergüenza, le miró de mala manera dejando su taza y poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a tener otra de sus usuales peleas con Jason.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a mi casa? Parece que ustedes se han estado "divirtiendo" en nuestra ausencia- le dijo el Omega.

-A mí no me engañas, seguro se cumplió lo que dije, regresaste con la cola entre las patas en menos de una semana y, al parecer, tampoco has estado perdiendo el tiempo- le dijo señalando con la cabeza al otro Alfa.

Tim apretó los dientes del coraje, la situación era cierta, había sido relegado a regresar a casa por tiempo indefinido, su pequeño equipo disuelto y orgullo de líder por los suelos, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo ni en un millón de años.

-Déjalo en paz- Superboy se había colocado detrás de Tim protector, se había movido velozmente hasta allá en un parpadeo, le gruño a Jason y el aroma de ambos Alfas comenzó a llenar el ambiente, mientras se mostraban los dientes el uno al otro.

-¡BASTA!- el gruñido de Batman puso orden, tenía una pequeña maleta donde los diales serían teletrasportados hasta el laboratorio de Barry en Ciudad Central, colocó la preciada carga en la máquina y apretando unos botones ésta desapareció.

-Superboy estará bajo mi vigilancia hasta que los resultados me sean enviados, van a tener que convivir todos juntos, no quiero problemas, ¿entendido?- Los ojos de Batman recorrieron a todos y nadie se atrevió a desobedecerlo -Dick quiero un informe de los últimos sucesos en Ciudad Gótica durante mi ausencia, los demás váyanse-

Los demás se retiraron, ambos Alfas empujándose con los hombros al pasar, siguiendo a Tim, quien lo único que quería era estar lejos de Jason.

En la Baticueva, Dick relató los pequeños sucesos a Bruce.

-¿Alguien clonó a Superman?- le preguntó el ex Robin

-Podrían ser muchas cosas, tratar de imitar sus poderes, alguna clase de suero o una línea de sus propios soldados, son sólo teorías. Lo único bueno es que fue recuperado y que ahora puede ser un activo para nosotros -

-¿Un activo? nunca dejas de reclutar gente Bruce- le dijo riéndose.

El murciélago no dijo nada -Tendremos un nuevo miembro, un nuevo Robin-

-¿Qué pasará con Tim?-

-Es tiempo de que cree una nueva identidad, Batwoman, tiene una candidata en mente -

-¿Una chica? - no tenían mujeres en su equipo desde Bárbara y el inminente fracaso de Batgirl. Batwoman había aparecido por sí sola, como una figura aparte trabajando con sus propios medios en conjunto con ellos.

-Sí- el hombre tecleó en su computadora, mientras descargaba la información recién recibida, un correo con un perfil, la imagen comenzó a cargarse y la cara sonriente de la chica Beta apareció.

-Stephanie Brown-

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Abrió los ojos desorientado. La cama estaba rota y el colchón rasgado, incluso su almohada estaba mojada en lágrimas.

No recordaba qué había pasado durante el último día, las hormonas lo habían hecho enloquecer, había pasado su primer celo sin su pareja poco después de haber sido marcado. Se llevó la mano a la mordida ligeramente marcada en su glándula Omega, ésta dolía, los remanentes de la sobrecarga de hormonas la habían dejado hipersensible e hinchada, la sentía caliente y dolorosa, necesitada de la mordida de su Alfa, tenía calambres y temblores en el cuerpo, así como una insoportable sensación de vacío.

Pensar en Bruce le hizo doler el pecho, una sensación tan dolorosa como un golpe físico, se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, limpiándose el rostro suavemente se levantó de la cama.

Tomó una ducha caliente un largo rato hasta que los temblores desaparecieron, el espejo le devolvió la mirada, su aspecto se veía decaído, parpados hinchados y semblante triste. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo no queriendo estar en aquel lugar, quería regresar a su casa, anidar y dormir.

En su camino a la salida se topó con Jor-El.

-Clark, hijo mío, ¿estás bien?-la inteligencia artificial tenía la personalidad de su padre programada, a veces era difícil para Clark recordar que su padre estaba muerto y que en realidad aquello sólo era un bosquejo de su presencia, pero en ese momento agradeció la pregunta, se sentía tan solo.

-Estaré bien-le prometió el Kriptoniano con una sonrisa falsa.

-Quizá debes ver lo que sucedió, he estado esperando a que vinieras para mostrártelo – unas luces holográficas hicieron la representación, era él caminando ido y desnudo hasta salir a la nieve. Tiempo después la llegada de Bruce, la conversación con Jor-El y, al final, Bruce intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, sus ojos volviéndose rojos lo hicieron contener el aliento, vio con horror como sometía y atacaba a Bruce, hasta montarlo y satisfacerse.

-Bruce…- se tapó la boca horrorizado. El Alfa tenía razón, era peligroso, le había hecho daño a su Alfa y éste lo había abandonado.

-Debo irme- le dijo a su padre, quien asintió mirándolo flotar y alejarse con un impulso hasta perderse entre la ventisca invernal del ártico.

*.-*.-*.-*

La frente de la mujer Alfa se unió a la suya -No pareces tener fiebre Kansas, pero tienes mal aspecto ¿seguro que estás bien?- los ojos azules de Lois se veían preocupados.

-Sólo regresé algo cansado de mis pequeñas vacaciones-le dijo Clark intentando no preocupar a la chica, hizo un esfuerzo por alzar las comisuras de la boca, pero no tenía ánimo para eso.

-Te traje un chocolate caliente, eso anima a cualquiera- Jimmy colocó el vaso frente a él acariciándole la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos había visto así al Beta, su aroma seguía igual de suave y sutil, pero tenía los ojos hinchados y ojerosos. Parecía enfermo, algo raro en todos sus años de conocerlo, nunca se había visto tan decaído.

Lois se cruzó de brazos analizándolo con ojos escrutadores -¿Fue ese chico rico con el cual sales?-

La sola mención hizo estremecer a Clark, mientras la imagen de Bruce llegaba a su cabeza haciéndole un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil Kansas?- un gruñido bajo reverberó en la garganta de Lois y los empleados cercanos a ellos voltearon a verlos.

-Calma Lois, estamos llamando la atención-le dijo bajo Jimmy con el ceño fruncido. Si bien había sido rechazado por el Beta por alguien más, eso no significaba que sus sentimientos hubieran desaparecido o que ya no le importara Clark.

-Dinos qué pasó Clark- Jimmy le tomó la mano hablándole suavemente.

-Él hizo nada malo... -les dijo confesándose con sus amigos -nosotros rompimos...- bajó la cabeza intentando ocultar los ojos llorosos. Los brazos de ambos Alfa le rodearon confortándolo, llenándolo con su esencia como hacían los de su casta para marcar a los suyos.

-Aquí estamos para ti Kansas-le aseguró Lois al oído.

-No sabe lo que ha perdido-le dijo Jimmy y le besó la cabeza.

Su abrazo grupal tuvo que ser interrumpido cuando desde el otro lado Perry les gritó "¡Menos cariño y más artículos!"

Los tres se separaron riéndose para regresar a su trabajo, Clark se sentó en su máquina tratando de enfocarse en sus pendientes, pero su mente seguía divagando.

"No pasa nada"- se dijo a sí mismo "estaré bien, sólo debo esperar por Bruce, él dijo que necesitaba tiempo ¿pero cuánto?"

-¡Kansas a mi oficina!- Perry le llamó con un grito que le hizo saltar en su asiento para apresurarse a ir con él, pensando que su día no podía ir peor, tocó pasando al privado -Disculpe la tardanza ¿necesitaba algo?-

-Toma asiento Clark- la voz de Bruce le dejó pasmado, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Ahí en medio de la oficina de Perry White, la figura de Bruce Wayne le esperaba.


	21. Chapter 21

¡Hola a todos! Y feliz navidad y año nuevo, iba a subir esto hasta mañana, pero no pude contenerme, quería hacerlos felices lo más pronto posible, además con el trabajo y las festividades no estoy muy segura de tener mucho tiempo para responder sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido hasta el momento, por los que recomiendan este fic y mas por aquellos que me comentan, les deseo lo mejor.

Aun falta un poco más para aclarar todo el drama que cree, se que están esperando mucho, pero tengo aun cosas que contar, cabos que unir y quiero que todo sea coherente dentro de este pequeño universo.

¡Nos vemos el próximo año con un nuevo capitulo!

Alezita Depyran Diciembre 2016

*-.*-.*-.*-.+-.*-.*-.

Capítulo 21

Se quedó inmóvil, impresionado al verlo de nueva cuenta.

Un raudal de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo, quería ir hasta él y abrazarlo, llorar, sentirse aliviado de reunirse o acongojado por saber qué habría pensado en su tiempo separados.

-¿Te he asustado? quizá no debí venir de imprevisto, pero esto es urgente - la voz de Bruce no admitía dudas y era concisa. Clark supo que no estaba ahí para hablar de un posible regreso, había asuntos que atender, después de todo ellos eran aún Superman y Batman, pilares de la Liga de la Justicia.

Dudó un segundo, pero avanzó. El aroma Alfa le hacía temblar las piernas y enchinar la piel, era SU Alfa ahí mismo, aquel que lo había mordido y marcado como suyo. Quizá su aroma Beta no lo reflejara, pero era como respirar aire puro después de asfixiarse, quería enterrar la nariz en su pecho e inhalarlo, llenarse de su calidez y ser, por primera vez, completamente sumiso.

No lo hizo, se mantuvo entero y tomó asiento.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? no he tenido noticias de la Liga - le dijo pensando que quizá era algún villano o desastre mundial.

Bruce con gesto serio tomó el lugar de Perry, era extraño verlo ahí incluso aunque fuera el dueño del "Diario El Planeta"

El murciélago miró al Omega, era la primera vez que lo veía así, frágil y temeroso. Había notado cómo le rehuía la mirada, dentro de sí luchó por no ir a abrazarlo, fue difícil, pero él no era un hombre primitivo, él era pura lógica, debían hablar primero. Tomó un profundo respiro inhalando el suave y casi imperceptible aroma Beta, era parecido al olor de la ropa al ser dejada al sol, algo muy cálido y efímero, también podría percibir el olor a Alfa en él, a dos Alfas distintos quienes se habían esmerado en impregnarlo como suyo. De no ser una persona tan controlada hubiera gruñido, pero no había tiempo para celos.

-Clark, sé que te he hecho mucho daño al irme cuando tu celo estaba terminando –le dijo comenzando –Pero en ese momento, creí que sería la decisión más acertada para ambos-

El Kritptoniano alzó una mano para interrumpir su discurso –Está bien Bruce, entiendo lo que pasó, lo lamento, ha sido culpa mía, yo me comporté de una manera terrible y te hice daño…-

-¿Recordaste lo que sucedió?- le preguntó Bruce.

-No, en absoluto, Jor-El me mostró todo- le respondió apesadumbrado.

-Entonces debes de saberlo- le urgió el habitante de Ciudad Gótica.

Clark dejó de mirar al escritorio para ir hasta los ojos de Bruce, estaban tormentosos, decididos -Saber ¿qué?-

-No usamos ningún tipo de protección en nuestro último encuentro sexual, haber tenido sexo durante el celo aumenta las posibilidades de embarazo en un veinte por ciento -

El Omega le miró con el ceño fruncido mientras la información caía en su cerebro haciendo eco, se había encerrado en su tristeza y no se había percatado de los detalles importantes.

-¿Vamos a tener un bebé? – le preguntó asombrado.

Batman asintió, mirando cómo por reflejo se llevaba la mano al estómago, perplejo.

-Clark, sé que esto es repentino y que no estaba en nuestros planes, traje unas pruebas de embarazo- le dijo sacando de su saco un par colocándolas a su alcance - De ser positivas necesito hacerte una pregunta ¿Quieres tener al bebé?-

Sus palabras parecieron chocar con Clark y toda su ideología -¿Tú no lo quieres?- le preguntó alterándose, después de todo él había nacido en una familia que no había podido tener bebés, que habían intentado adoptar sin conseguirlo, en una pequeña comunidad religiosa, conservadora y de grandes valores morales.

Bruce le miró analizando su reacción, los Omegas solían ser irracionales cuando se trataba de sus cachorros y estaba científicamente comprobado que las hormonas afectaban su comportamiento, para incluso volverlos violentos si se amenazaba a su familia –No dije eso, yo no voy a ser quien va a tenerlo. Esta es tu decisión Clark, yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte, pero es tu vida la que se verá afectada y no hablo sólo sobre la paternidad, sino… ¿cómo vas a justificar un embarazo cuando se supone que eres un Beta? –

La realidad golpeó a Clark, era cierto, Bruce había visto más allá, todo el panorama completo, no sólo la primera impresión, algo muy típico de él. "¿Qué iba a hacer?", comenzó a estresarse mordiéndose el labio intentando pensar y no dejarse llevar por el pánico que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

-Si decidiera no tenerlo… ¿Has pensando en cómo… "hacerlo"?- no podía pronunciar una palabra tan horrible como "aborto".

-Sí lo he pensado, he estado meditándolo en este tiempo, las pastillas no funcionan en ti, incluso una alta cantidad de ellas, Kriptonita no es una opción tampoco, no sólo mataría al feto sino también a ti. La única opción viable es una intervención quirúrgica, pero también es riesgosa – pensó en el escalpelo que había usado para romper la piel de un frío y muerto Superman. Los dedos le temblaron al recordarlo, apretó el puño para no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos oscuros.

Clark meditó su respuesta, mordiendo su labio con ansiedad, sus ojos imposiblemente azules le miraron asustados e inocentes -No quiero perderlo Bruce, quiero tener al bebé incluso si eso me expone como Clark Kent-

Bruce asintió, internamente aliviado de que ésa fuera su decisión –Bien, pero aún hay algo más –

"¿Más?" pensó Clark asustado de lo que podría ser. Vio a Bruce sacar una hoja de papel y extendérsela, la tomó leyendo "…la muestra indica que ambas combinaciones genéticas no son idénticas sino parecidas, el código genético de quien tiene una relación consanguínea…"

-¿Qué es esto Bruce? –le dijo aterrado ya de preguntar al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Durante nuestra ausencia apareció un nuevo Superman. Al principio pensamos que se trataba de un clon, pero estábamos equivocados, es tu hijo Clark, fue creado a partir de tu sangre y la de Lex Luthor-

Se quedó sin palabras con los ojos abiertos y la hoja temblándole en los dedos, intentándole dar alguna coherencia a las palabras de Bruce.

-Se encuentra en mi mansión esperando por ti, cuando te sientas listo deberías ir a verlo- Batman se puso de pie dando por terminada su conversación.

-Yo también estaré en la mansión, listo para hablar contigo, sea cual sea tu decisión- apretó la boca en una dura línea y dándole una última mirada caminó hasta la puerta para irse de ahí.

Perry lo encontró lloroso y temblando en su oficina.

-¿Te despidió Kansas?- su Jefe le dio una rara palmada en la espalda a modo de caricia.

Clark se ajustó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz –No, no… sólo hablamos...-

Perry le pregunto sobre qué, pero él estaba demasiado ido en sus pensamientos. Sin notarlo regreso a su lugar distraído, intentó seguir con su trabajo sin poder dejar de pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida.

Sin saber qué hacer, discretamente marcó un número.

-¿Aló? una voz femenina contestó del otro lado.

Un sonido ahogado se estranguló en su garganta y algo parecido a su voz salió -¿Podemos vernos? necesito hablar contigo-

-Claro cariño, te espero en mi casa- le dijo la mujer preocupada.

-Gracias, hasta entonces –le dijo sin querer explicarle más, colgando la llamada. De alguna manera se las arregló hasta el final del día, no pudo evitar que Lois le acompañara a su casa.

La chica Alfa era tan linda con él que sintió culpa por no decirle lo que en realidad pasaba y se sintió un poco peor por ser un pésimo amigo al ocultarle tantas cosas. La despidió asegurándole que estaría bien, mintiendo una vez más. Solo por fin, se cambió a su traje rojiazul y salió volando a toda velocidad hasta el otro lado del globo.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Cuando Diana abrió la puerta lo primero que detectó fue el aroma de Omega en estrés, un aroma ácido que demostraba su preocupación, aunque no hacía falta olerlo, cualquiera podría detectar los síntomas a simple vista.

Clark no dejaba de temblar, se mordía el labio inferior y sus ojos rehuían la mirada de su amiga.

Diana le abrazó consternada -¿Qué sucedió?- acarició el cabello ajeno pegando su frente a la de Clark, tratando de tranquilizarlo con sus toques y su aroma Alfa, la mujer amazona era tan alta como él.

Lo hizo adentrarse en su casa llevándolo al sillón a sentarse juntos, tomándole la mano haciendo pequeños círculos en el dorso.

-Comienza desde el principio cariño, cuéntamelo todo- le dijo paciente.

-Lamento preocuparte con mis cosas Diana, no sabía a quién recurrir y necesitaba consejo, lo lamento tanto, venir hasta tu casa y causarte molestias –

-Siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos Clark-le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa, Clark era su amigo y el omega de su manada en la Liga de la Justicia, verlo así de consternado no la hacía feliz.

Clark miró a su amiga, no era típico de él estar tan alterado y triste, no se había sentido así de mal en mucho tiempo, sus ojos miraron los de Diana y tomó aire para comenzar.

-Bruce y yo nos hemos separado…- decirlo fue difícil y las palabras le hicieron un nudo en la garganta, pero continuó –El celo no resultó nada bien, perdí el control de mis poderes y de mi mente racional. Él piensa que podría incluso llegar a herirlo- apretó los labios en una dura línea recordando las imágenes que Jor-El le había mostrado.

-Fue a mi trabajo a hablar conmigo, porque no usamos protección y es muy probable que esté embarazado…- en ese punto unas lágrimas le nublaron los ojos, pero se rehusó a dejarlas escapar -…me dio unas cuantas pruebas de embarazo, pero sinceramente no he tenido el valor de hacerme ninguna, estaba demasiado aterrado para pasar por ello solo – le dijo mirándola, acongojado y necesitado de apoyo como nunca.

Diana no tenía palabras, sólo escucho paciente sin saber cómo ayudarlo, no podía creer que se hubieran separado y más aún cuando la situación incluía un posible bebé. Conocía a ambos hombres y desde el principio intuyó el amor entre ellos ella más que nadie entendía la posición de ambos.

-Diana…. Si es verdad, si estoy embarazado ¿Qué pasará con mi identidad secreta? Todo el mundo sabrá que Clark Kent es un Omega –le dijo temblando de pies a cabeza. Su vida iba a arruinarse, iban a despedirlo por mentir sobre su casta, sus dedos fueron hasta la marca de los dientes de Bruce en su cuello, al menos no seguía sin unir, pero no podría decir de quién era su bebé, no podía exponer a Bruce.

-Todo se viene abajo Diana, no sé qué haré y al parecer han encontrado un hijo mío elaborado por el Proyecto Cadmus. He sido demasiado cobarde aún para ir a verlo, es sólo que…son demasiadas cosas pasando al mismo tiempo y yo…estoy atemorizado- le confesó tan sincero como era siempre, trasmitiéndole todas sus dudas y temores como un libro abierto para quien estuviera dispuesto a leer.

El llanto de un bebé los alertó a los dos, unos pequeños pulmones llorando con toda intensidad irrumpiendo el silencio. Diana se puso de pie alerta, pero un hombre atravesó la sala saliendo de uno de los cuartos.

-Yo lo atiendo Ángel-le dijo saludando con una sonrisa a Clark, ajeno al pequeño drama que se llevaba en su sala. El Omega rubio fue por su bebé, no tardó en aparecer con ellos, llevaba una manta sobre el hombro mientras alimentaba a la pequeña meciéndola dulcemente.

-Aún no conoces a Cassy, ¿cierto?- le preguntó Steve tomando asiento, con cuidado, ante la atenta mirada de Diana quien le seguía protectora.

-No estuve para la boda, lo lamento, y tampoco para venir a conocerla- dijo disculpándose, recordando que en aquel tiempo había estado muerto.

-No te preocupes, estás aquí y es lo que importa- Steve le sonrió, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, era de atractivos rasgos faciales y de la misma altura que Diana, lo cual era una proeza, porque al ser un Omega completamente humano muy pocos eran altos y musculosos. Supuso que se debía al intenso ejercicio físico al que se había sometido en sus días de piloto, incluso sus rasgos se habían modificado un poco por la alta cantidad de supresores que había llegado a consumir otorgándole barba.

-Te diré la verdad Clark, escuché su conversación- le dijo tan tranquilo como quien dice el clima - y te diré una cosa más, le preguntas a la persona equivocada. No te ofendas Ángel, pero lo que tu amigo necesita es el consejo de otro Omega - Diana le sonrió alzando una ceja divertida.

-Verás Clark, no sé si Diana te contó o no, pero personalmente estuve en una situación similar a la tuya –

-Diana me dijo algunas cosas, generalidades– Miró a la pareja, no sabía qué tanto era prudente contar, la princesa de Themyscira era muy reservada con su vida personal.

-Entonces prepárate para escuchar una historia –el rubio se acomodó con su nena en brazos relajándose y comenzó a hablar.

-No supe que era Omega hasta los 16 años, una edad un poco tardía para comenzar mis ciclos. Por fortuna para mí resulté ser uno de bajo nivel, no me había sacado el boleto ganador de la genética y tampoco vivía una situación económica favorable. Mi mejor decisión fue unirme a la Fuerza Aérea, un área donde no admiten Omegas, pero yo siempre había deseado ser piloto, así que consumiendo supresores pude hacerme un lugar entre los mejores. No era fácil conseguir las pastillas y tomármelas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con el paso de los años comenzaron a perder efecto en mí, así que tuve que usar algo más fuerte…-

-Alfashots- le dijo Clark alzando las cejas, pensando en cuantos ciclos había detenido a fin de seguir cubriendo aquella farsa y el grado de envenenamiento que debió llevar al consumir tantas medicinas.

-Exacto- Steve sonrió de medio lado, mientras Diana escuchaba con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios en una dura línea, aquella historia del daño que se había hecho su esposo no era algo que le gustara oír.

-Los Alfashots me provocaron cólicos espantosos y ciclos irregulares, pero todo aquello valía la pena, yo no deseaba tener un Alfa, yo quería ser un Omega libre que volara y cumpliera su sueño, si terminaba destruyéndome todo el aparato reproductor no me interesaba, incluso alguna vez pensé hacerme una cirugía y quitármelo- Clark le miró asombrado, eran pocos los médicos que practicaban algo como eso, quitarle el útero a un Omega sólo se practicaba en aquellos que llegaban a la menopausia o andropausia y, por ende, no pudieran tener más hijos.

-Pero entonces sucedió que conocí a mi Ángel- Steve le guiñó un ojo a Diana - Llevaba ya 15 años tomando pastillas, incluso algunas experimentales o ilegales, mi vida como piloto de la Fuerza Armada estaba en su apogeo, era el líder de todo el escuadrón, estábamos en guerra contra Irán en el Golfo Pérsico. Los caza y bombarderos nos perseguían y al final nos emboscaron, mi gente fue cayendo uno a uno y al final caí yo, llegué a la isla de Tiramyscira, medio muerto y perdido. Fue Diana quien me rescató y me llevó con su gente para interrogarme y, posteriormente, encerrarme en una celda. En aquel momento me quería liberar y regresar a mi hogar, buscar a mis hombres, advertir al gobierno de los planes terroristas, pero no sabía que era yo quien estaba en peligro-

-Comencé a tener abstinencia, me dolía la cabeza todo el tiempo, despertaba mareado y con dolores en el vientre que me tenían tirado en la cama, no podía dormir y temblaba por las noches sin importar el clima cálido de la isla-

El resto de las amazonas comenzaron a preocuparse, pensaron que me estaba muriendo y sinceramente yo también lo pensé. Me entregaron sus medicinas, una serie de brebajes mágicos y durante un mes estuve en rehabilitación, fui mejorando poco a poco, pero eso me trajo algo inevitable, comencé a oler, toda la atención se volcó sobre mí. En una isla de Alfas era un Omega sin marcar, tú sabes lo que eso significa Clark, iban a violarme tarde o temprano y llevaba tanto tiempo sin tener un ciclo normal, que no sabía cuándo iba a pasar o cómo iba a ser. No tenía a nadie a quien contarle mis penas y no podía huir, al final fue Diana quien me ayudó y creyó en mí, cuando el día llegó fue peor de lo que me había imaginado.

Me encerraron en una cueva profunda, por orden de Diana, donde no pudiera salir y nadie pudiera entrar. Yo esperaba que mi ciclo durara un día, pero no fue así, duró una semana, al segundo día bajó Diana esperando verme bien, pero me encontró llorando de dolor y desesperación, el aroma Alfa me volvía loco, me hice daño a mí mismo intentando trepar por las paredes para escaparme, estaba deshidratado, desnudo y bañado en mis propios fluidos, una imagen nada agradable.

Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, Diana fue quien me contó todo, la ataqué, mordí, seduje e intenté lanzarme contra ella, fue su fuerza de voluntad y su lazo lo que me inmovilizó.

Lo cierto es que Diana no lo sabía, pero pudo haberme evitado un poco el sufrimiento con sexo, haberme dado lo que tanto necesitaba y se negaba a otorgarme, había una isla entera de Alfas que querían copular conmigo y la única que estaba a mi alcance se negaba básicamente a tocarme.

Irracional, besé a Diana y la chantajeé con mi aroma para que me liberara, lo hizo porque nunca había estado con un Omega, mi aroma y necesidad la envolvieron. Pude huir, no había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando aparecieron el resto de las amazonas.

Diana tuvo que pelear contra ellas y encerrarme de nuevo, loco como estaba lloraba al haberme separado de los Alfas que necesitaba con tanta desesperación.

Sufrí, sufrí mucho. Diana se negaba a tocarme después de que la había engañado, además no sabía cómo funcionaba el sexo con un hombre y yo no estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para explicarle. Tenía todo el cuerpo sensible e irritado al punto de enloquecer, al final todo pasó y desperté, había dormido un día entero, estaba muy flaco, lleno de pequeños cortes y heridas, mi entrada estaba seca como un desierto y me ardía una barbaridad. Eran los estragos y consecuencias de mi abuso de las drogas.

Deprimido, con hambre y con los estragos de un ciclo devastador sólo quería volver a llenarme de pastillas, no me dejaron, me obligaron a seguir rehabilitándome, yo quería morir al saber la posibilidad de pasar todo de nueva cuenta.

Diana me escuchó por fin, iba a llevarme a mi mundo, regresarme con los demás humanos lejos de la isla para que hiciera mi voluntad, pese a todo aunque lo desaprobara respetaba mi decisión y mi cuerpo.

Era ese mismo respeto el que la había hecho no tocarme y dejarme sufrir por mi cuenta.

De nuevo en el mundo normal lo primero que hice fue regresar a los supresores e informar de mi regreso. Fui largamente interrogado, pero cuando obtuvieron la información que necesitaban me dieron un nuevo trabajo, parecía que recuperaba el curso de mi vida. Yo en mis tiempos libres le mostraba el mundo a Diana, ella no podía creer que siendo tan pocos Omegas no fuéramos mejor tratados y respetados, tenía ideas muy radicales acerca del tema y antes de salir de viaje sucedieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Diana y yo nos fuimos acercando más el uno al otro, yo me fui enamorando de ella, tenía que irme por mi trabajo en poco tiempo y lo más importante de todo, aparecieron villanos, los cuales me llevaron con ellos. Fue Diana quien me rescató, pero el tiempo que estuve capturado sin supresores hizo que volviera en celo, fue un pequeño escándalo, mis jefes supieron de mi casta y me expulsaron de la fuerza armada.

Quedé sin trabajo, como un Omega y en la mira de los enemigos de Diana, mi vida había dado un giro fuera de mi control y, pese a que quería a Diana, me separé de ella culpándola, ella como siempre respetó mi deseo y se mantuvo al margen, cuidándome desde lejos.

Aceptar quien era fue algo difícil para mí, tuve que llevarlo despacio, podría decirte que aún hoy extraño volar y mi trabajo porque era algo que amaba. Sé que tú amas ser reportero Clark, yo amo también a mi hija Cassandra, pero también creo que nadie está preparado para tener hijos, no es algo para lo que te prepares y está bien no desear tenerlos, al igual que está bien sí quererlos. No es tu obligación tener hijos sólo porque tienes un útero, nadie puede obligarte a hacer eso- Steve le miró con pasión y estiró su mano para tocar la de Clark infundiéndole su fuerza.

-Clark aquí vamos a estar para ti siempre, incluso si cambias para el mundo de Beta a Omega. Nada va a cambiar en nuestra amistad, incluso si dejas tu trabajo, la gente que te ama, siempre va a apoyarte, eso fue lo que intentó decirte Bruce al hablar contigo, sé que quiere lo mejor para ti y que no te veas influenciado por su pensamiento-

Clark se mordió los labios nervioso, temblando miró a Diana y ella le sonrió, suave, asintiendo a las palabras de su esposo.

-Voy a hacerme la prueba- les dijo a ambos, soltó los dedos de Steve y Diana lo acompañó al baño.

Cuando abrió la puerta les mostró dos líneas rojas que significaban "positivo".

Diana lo abrazó emocionada, soltando un pequeño grito feliz.

Steve llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Cassie, una nena de pocos meses con una morusa de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules.

-Felicidades Clark, Cassie vas a tener un primito-le dijo a la nena quien sonreía jugueteando moviendo sus manos.

-¿Puedo tomarla?- le preguntó Clark extendiendo los brazos mientras era depositada. Tan pequeña y frágil, aún no podía sostener su propia cabeza y era tan cálida, cuando la abrazó su aroma Omega fue cambiando lentamente dejando fuera todo el estrés que había sentido, envolviéndola en sus brazos, sintiendo aquella felicidad que sólo conocen quienes guardan el secreto de una nueva vida.


	22. Chapter 22

_**¡Hola a todas y todos!**_

 _ **Primero que nada mil gracias por leer, acabo de cumplir 26 años este primero de febrero y estoy realmente feliz. Este capítulo es como un regalo para mí.**_

 _ **Tarde mucho ordenando mis ideas para este fic, al principio estaba emocionada de hacer una escena con Superboy, Tim y Bart haciendo cosas de chicos normales, la escribí a toda velocidad pero al final no me gustó del todo, así que me desanime y no pude tenerlo listo para Enero.**_

 _ **Este capítulo está lleno de fluff, amor y cursilerías, me encanta pensé que quizás iban a querer que resolviera las cosas y la unión de Superman y Batman con mayor drama, pero ya no quise hacerlos sufrir más.**_

 _ **Aquaman aparece en este capítulo para ser utilizado después, no lo pierdan de vista porque será importante.**_

 _ **Me metí a un concurso de fics de San Valentín voy a subirlo cuando esté listo para que me den su opinión.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que se suscriben al fic, nos vemos en los comentarios.**_

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*

Capítulo 22

El semáforo cambió a rojo y una persona hecha de luz verde comenzó a caminar indicando que podían pasar, Superboy se quedó observándolo fascinado, deteniendo a las personas tras de sí.

-Tenemos que avanzar- dos manos le tomaron por los brazos, indicándole cómo cruzar la calle.

-Siempre debes mirar a ambos lados, que no vengan autos y sólo cruzar en las esquinas cuando la luz esté roja- Tim le hablaba como quien le explica el mundo a un niño. Su mano se había entrelazado con la suya y podía sentir los dedos delgados y suaves del Omega.

Por el otro lado, Bart se colgaba de su brazo felizmente, encaminándose a la gran plaza comercial.

Era la primera vez que salía al mundo exterior, tras ser rescatado por Tim y Bart había permanecido dentro de la habitación de Robin, encerrado y tratando de no hacer ruido, para después llegar a la mansión Wayne donde tampoco tenía permitido alejarse.

Tim era su mentor, él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía hasta el momento. Hablar, leer y escribir lo había aprendido a una velocidad de sólo dos días, para el tercero ya había leído todos los libros que estaban en el cuarto para matar el aburrimiento de estar encerrado y oculto. Había leído una serie de clásicos que iban desde "La Rebelión en la Granja", "Damián", "Fahrenheit 451" "Matar a un ruiseñor" hasta Montesquieu y Maquiavelo, sus lecturas lo habían hecho reflexionar en lo horrible del mundo y la impetuosa necesidad de que existieran quienes protegieran a la humanidad.

Su capacidad de retención era increíble, Tim le había hecho algunas pruebas en la Mansión Wayne para detectar que tenía memoria eidética y asimilación lingüística, lo cual le había permitido comunicarse con ellos tras haber "nacido". Para el Robin había sido sorprendente verlo leer en idiomas como el francés o alemán, cuando nunca antes los había visto, fue Bruce el que le informó que Superman poseía esos mismos poderes, por lo cual no sería raro que desarrollara el resto de ellos con el tiempo.

Superboy intentó manifestar sus poderes, pero además de su súper fuerza no parecía tener ningún otro, lo cual sólo había hecho sentir decepcionado al adolescente. Había visto los videos en internet de Superman utilizando su visión calorífica, su aliento helado y como atravesaba los cielos volando a toda velocidad. En mansión Wayne se había lanzado desde el balcón tratando de volar, pero sólo había caído al suelo del jardín creando un agujero.

Tim le había asegurado que, cuando Superman fuera a verlo, le ayudaría a entrenar y le explicaría cómo usar sus poderes, que seguramente existía algún secreto kriptoniano que se les escapaba o algún truco que ellos no conocían. Lo había dicho con más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía porque simplemente le era insoportable ver a Superboy tan decepcionado. Los días pasaban y parecía que Superman no llegaría pronto.

Una noche después de la cena, justo cuando se decían buenas noches donde sus caminos se bifurcaban (Bruce había colocado a Superboy en la habitación continua a la de Jason), el Alfa le había dicho con simpleza "quizá no quiere conocerme".

Dentro de su pecho, el corazón de Tim se había apretado dolorosamente con esa confesión, porque Superboy nunca había sido un cachorro amado. Ahora era un Alfa de primer nivel que nunca había pasado por la niñez en un mundo donde todos esperaban que fuera adulto y se comportara como tal.

Superboy había visto en libros el embarazo Omega, buscado en internet videos de padres pariendo a sus hijos, llorando de felicidad al tomarlos en sus brazos, sabía que él no era uno de esos bebés deseados, él había sido creado.

Por eso le había tomado la mano, apretando sus dedos, incapaz de encontrar palabras de alivio, recordando a sus padres y todo el amor que le habían brindado, aquel amor que no conocía el Alfa.

Pero no sólo Superboy estaba deprimido, Tim había podido ver al Alfa de su manada mirando constantemente a su amigo. La mirada de Bruce era desoladora y parecía ver más allá del joven mitad kriptoniano, había deseo y un anhelo contenidos que no iban dirigidos a él.

Un día en medio del desayuno, Bruce había pedido a Alfred que las ventanas de la mansión y las cortinas se mantuvieran abiertas, la mansión lucía luminosa, pero de alguna manera solitaria. El pequeño de la manada vio a Bruce mirando al cielo por horas de pie frente a alguna ventana. Había sido Jason, quien inesperadamente serio, le había dicho que esperaba por alguien que no llegaba y que era mejor dejarlo solo.

La manada entera parecía estar desestabilizada, Dick se comportaba como quien estuviera a punto de recibir visitas, regañaba a los adolescentes si desordenaban, ordenaba compulsivamente los cuadros y parecía siempre estar vestido con sus mejores ropas. Alfred de alguna manera extraña se había acuartelado en la cocina y se la pasaba horneando excéntricos pasteles y postres.

Jason se mantenía taciturno y silencioso, observaba el comportamiento de todos y no decía nada, parecía ser el único que comprendía que sucedía, pero Tim no tenía la confianza de ir a preguntarle. Además, podía aprovechar que la atención de todos estaba dispersa para pasar su tiempo con Superboy mostrándole el mundo, enseñándole todo lo que debía saber y entrenando con él.

El ambiente había llegado a tal estado de tensión con el correr de los días, que Tim había decidido hacer una pequeña salida al centro comercial, necesitaba escapar y relajarse, apartarse de aquel ambiente que comenzaba a rayar en lo hostil.

Bruce había dejado de asistir a empresas Wayne y La Liga de Justicia, ahora Jason y Dick se hacían cargo de patrullar y controlar los negocios.

En medio de aquel caos silencioso, se había acercado a Bruce para pedir permiso de salir, el Alfa le había mirado como sin reconocerlo, había accedido asintiendo y silencioso le había entregado una de sus tarjetas, después le dio una rara caricia en la cabeza.

Tim habían sentido deseos de gritar y decirle que debía ir por él en lugar de seguir sufriendo en silencio encerrado en la mansión, pero tras ver los ojos tormentosos de Bruce voltear la mirada al cielo azul, había notado lo que Jason había comprendido al instante, aquel era un asunto de dos, él no podía involucrarse.

Decidido llamó al chofer, llevándose consigo al kriptoniano para realizar la primera introducción de Superboy al mundo real.

Bart lo sacó de su ensoñación al jalarlo con él a una gran tienda que reconoció al instante por las siglas "OC".

-Necesito comprar unas cosas ¡vamos dentro!-les dijo arrastrándolos con él.

Superboy olfateó el lugar curioso, olía dulce, el tipo de aroma característico de los Omegas al cual ya estaba acostumbrado debido a su prolongada convivencia con Tim y Bart. Pronto se percató que el lugar estaba repleto de Omegas, aquella era una tienda exclusiva para ellos.

-¡Qué lindo!-Bart soltó su mano para ir a probarse una sudadera de conejo con orejas e incluso una cola esponjosa, todo el material era suave y cálido de un pálido azul bebe.

El pelirrojo dio una vuelta modelando con una sonrisa coqueta –Mi abuelo me dio algo de dinero para que saliera de compras, creo que me lo llevaré-les dijo con un guiño.

-Luce bien en ti- le dijo el Alfa, mientras Tim le miraba sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño soltándose de su mano.

-Debemos concentrarnos en lo que venimos a comprar, ropa para Superboy- les recordó como el líder que era -El pobre sólo tiene la ropa vieja de Jason y Dick, la cual le queda o muy chica o muy grande – Superboy había terminado quedándose con la ropa vieja, como el hermano pequeño que hereda lo que los demás van dejando.

-Aguafiestas, es la primera vez de Supy en un centro comercial, deberíamos hacerle la salida entretenida –le dijo Bart abrazándose al cuello de su líder, juguetón como era él. Lo cierto es que el equipo estaba disuelto y Bart había regresado a Ciudad Central, pero todas las noches platicaban por videollamada, manteniéndose tan unidos como cuando vivían juntos en Monte Justicia.

-Está bien, ¿Qué más vas a comprar?- le preguntó cediendo ante el velocista, quien se soltó haciendo el ademán de pensar.

-Necesito tampones y toallas, el ciclo me llegará pronto, cuando se lo dije a mi abuelo me dio dinero enseguida –comentó riéndose –creo que le da mucha pena hablarme de cosas así, piensa que sigo siendo un niño, ¿crees que debería decirle que necesito un dildo nuevo para el celo? Seguro que se infarta-

Tim se sonrojó, Bart era completamente abierto con respecto a su sexualidad, quizá era la mentalidad del nuevo siglo lo que hacía que fuera tan confiado en su cuerpo, en cierta medida lo admiraba, no tenía ninguna vergüenza. Miró a Superboy, el chico no parecía tener tampoco ningún conflicto de escuchar las palabras "Celo, dildo y tampón" juntas, no debía de sorprenderle, después de todo el Alfa básicamente sólo convivía con ellos dos.

Dick y Jason, ante el nuevo encierro voluntario de Bruce, habían estado entrenando, visitando Empresas Wayne o patrullando, dando rondas con Batwoman y su nueva discípula, la nueva Robin, quien había llegado usurpar su lugar, mientras él se quedaba en casa relegado. Lo único que hacia soportable todo era Superboy y Bart, quien no paraba de llamarle "líder".

Se encaminaron hasta el pasillo donde una pared completa era tapizada por diferentes marcas de productos de higiene, toallas absorbentes, tampones, duchas, jabones, champús y perfumes que aseguraban acentuar su aroma natural.

Superboy se colocó un poco del perfume que rezaba "Seducción" estornudando al momento, dejándolo de nuevo en su lugar.

Bart tenía dos paquetes en sus manos y trataba de elegir cual comprar, se puso de puntillas e intento alcanzar una caja sobre su cabeza, Superboy le tomó de la cintura y lo alzó con facilidad dejando que la tomara.

-Gracias Sups- le dijo encantador, mientras era depositado en el suelo de nueva cuenta.

-Creo que comprare algo yo también-les dijo Tim, quien había visto la escena para interrumpir tomando un perfume cualquiera del estante.

-Yo creo que hueles mejor que ese frasco –le aseguró el Alfa, inocente, haciendo sonrojar a Tim, quien regresó la botella a su lugar murmurando algo ininteligible, sin querer mirar la cara de confusión de Superboy y la sonrisa burlona de Bart

-Vamos a pagar, aún tenemos que ver otras tiendas –Tim dio media vuelta rumbo a las cajas siendo seguido por los otros dos.

Mientras pagaban, Superboy observó entrar a una hermosa mujer acompañada de un hombre, la mirada del tipo no se alejaba jamás de ella, como si fuera el sol y él la tierra que órbita a su alrededor. El hombre había alzado la mirada al ver que los contemplaba y posesivo había rodeado su cintura, Superboy olfateó y el olor le dijo que ella era una Omega de primer nivel y él un Alfa de nivel bajo, el otro parecía saberlo y le consideraba una amenaza.

Analizó a la Omega, su aroma se le envolvía en la lengua, haciéndole salivar, pensó que olía seductora, nada que ver con aquel perfume barato.

-¡Hey! No mires otros Omegas con nosotros aquí-le riñó Bart, se había puesto su chamarra nueva y saltaba frente a él para llamar su atención, tenía el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

Tim siguió su mirada hasta la mujer -Es la primera vez que vez a un Omega de primer nivel ¿verdad? Su aroma no tiene nada que ver con el de nosotros-concluyó analítico, adivinando la serie de pensamientos de Superboy, serio, dio media vuelta para salir del lugar seguido por el pelirrojo.

Superboy no supo qué había hecho mal, siguió a sus amigos poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro apaleado hasta que volvieran a hablarle.

Los Omegas entraron a una nueva tienda y se movieron con fluidez entre los aparadores, llenando rápidamente los brazos de Superboy con cosas.

Tim miró una camiseta negra con toques en azul y rojo –Pruébatela –le dijo extendiéndosela y ante sus ojos el chico se sacó la ropa, revelando un torso desnudo y tonificado.

El ex Robin se quedó de piedra, mientras Bart se reía echándose aire con una mano, murmurando algo sobre estar cerca del ciclo y con las hormonas alteradas.

Cerró los ojos dándole la espalda azorado -Creo que será mejor que no te saques la ropa en la tienda, hay probadores, ahí debes ponértela –le explicó, no fuera a ser que cuando se probara pantalones se los quitara.

Comenzaron a pasar de tienda en tienda acumulando bolsa tras bolsa, el Alfa dejaba que eligieran por él, no había sentido especial interés en la ropa, para él era más entretenido mirar a Bart y Tim decidir como si aquello se tratara de una tarea muy importante.

Casi al final, su mirada había volado a una chamarra de cuero negra, la tenían en el aparador principal de una tienda, la tomó en sus manos y sin dudarlo se la probó mirándose al espejo. Le dio la impresión de que lucía distinto con ella, que era otra persona, pero a la vez él mismo. Supo al mirarse en el espejo que aquella chamarra le hacía verse diferente a Superman, iba en contra por completo del estilo bienhechor de su progenitor, se sonrió así mismo de medio lado y le gustó lo que veía.

-Quiero ésta -le dijo con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes a Tim, quien hasta entonces había estado deslizando la tarjeta de Bruce sin objeciones ni recato. El Robin tomó la chamarra de cuero negro y mirando el precio abrió los ojos al ver las cinco cifras pensando en negarse, pero tras ver la ilusión en cara de Superboy suspiró, ya habría un modo de explicarle a Bruce… quizá.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

Barry se levantó de su silla mirando el reloj, para alguien como él, el tiempo pasaba muy despacio y más cuando tenía que esperar.

-No creo que vayan a venir – les dijo Mujer Maravilla suspirando. No habían podido contactar con Superman y, para colmo, Batman tampoco aparecía, mandó un escueto mensaje diciendo que se ausentaría un tiempo. Clark había estado resolviendo pequeñas crisis a lo largo y ancho del mundo, contrario a su costumbre trabajando en solitario.

-No van a venir con las cosas que les han pasado– dijo Flash moviendo su pie desesperando a Flecha Verde con sus manías frenéticas.

-Ustedes dos saben que pasó ¿Por qué no nos cuentan?- Linterna les miró de mala manera, no solía haber secretos entre ellos, eran un grupo muy cercano, pero Flash y Mujer Maravilla se miraron entre ellos apretando los labios dudando en hablar.

-Batman me pidió que no dijera nada, pero... creo que hay problemas en el paraíso- dijo Flash sin poder contener más el secreto.

Él realmente había querido no decir ninguno de los acontecimientos de Monte Justicia o aquella verdad reveladora que había llegado a su oficina en forma de diales, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y ninguno de los dos héroes parecía querer dar la cara.

-Son sus problemas, cuando estén listos nos contarán – les dijo Diana hermética, mirando con censura a Flash por haber hablado.

Aquaman observó en silencio, no llevaba mucho de haber regresado a la Liga, había tenido que separarse del equipo tras una revuelta en Atlántida que culminó con su coronación, haciéndolo el Rey del Mar.

-Según he escuchado por los rumores, ellos son pareja y han compartido el celo, algo debió salir mal en ese momento porque desde entonces no se han presentado ¿no es así? – Nadie respondió a la deducción ajena, los rumores se expandían no sólo en su pequeño círculo, sino también entre los demás héroes, tratar de tener privacidad con dos superhéroes como Batman y Superman era básicamente imposible.

-Escuché en la cafetería que se han separado, otros dicen que Batman engañó a Superman y viceversa, los más arriesgados comentan que Batman no ha dado el ancho en el celo del Kriptoniano – dejó caer las palabras en el pequeño grupo, nadie parecía querer confirmar tales rumores, todo se miraron un momento entre sí.

Arthur analizó a los demás miembros, olfateando el aroma pesado a Alfa que manaba de cada uno de ellos, no era un aroma hostil, pero sí tenso, habían atacado de una manera muy sutil su estabilidad como grupo y el golpe había venido desde dentro, juntos eran invencibles, mas separados comenzaban a mostrarse las grietas, faltaba el balance, necesitaban al Omega de su manada.

Miró a sus amigos, dentro de la Liga de la Justicia existía una mayoría predominante de Alfas y algunos de ellos no seguían el mismo orden social de la Tierra, como el Detective Marciano, Mujer Maravilla, Starfire o él mismo. Al menos en Atlántida no existían los Betas, la población era mayormente Omega y los Alfas eran minoría y no sólo eso, sus Omegas no eran tan fértiles como los de la superficie, lo que había desencadenado en la evolución de los Omegas. Después de que un Alfa los mordiera, no podían marcar a ningún otro, eliminando los posibles rivales y asegurando que su Alfa no podría concebir con nadie más.

Él llevaba poco con su nueva esposa, la Reina Mera, un matrimonio arreglado con el único fin de unificar a las dos facciones que habían causado el golpe de estado en Atlántida y llevar paz a su hogar.

Tras volver a la superficie había recibido con asombro la noticia de que Superman era un Omega y con interés que sus dos amigos ahora fueran pareja, pero como estratega veía lo inevitable, ellos eran pilares dentro de su pequeño círculo, el problema se agravaría si las cosas seguían de aquella manera. La pareja iba a romper llevándolos con ellos.

-Nuestra principal preocupación no debe ser si los rumores son ciertos o no, sino que se esparcirán no sólo entre los héroes, también con los villanos- Flecha Verde habló cruzándose de brazos.

Ya había escuchado algún desagradable comentario de algunos maleantes en Starling City de lo que harían con Superman en sus momentos de debilidad y deseo.

-Quizá podamos ayudarlos de alguna manera – les propuso Hal llenando con sus buenos deseos la moral de los demás, después de todo tenía una voluntad férrea.

Asintió en común acuerdo, dando comienzo a su reunión, todos más decididos de llegar a algún arreglo y traer un poco de unión a su frágil manada.

*-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Flotó sobre la mansión dudando, hubo un segundo incluso en que pensó en mejor regresar a casa e intentarlo de nuevo otro día, dio algunas vueltas en círculos y su visión de rayos X, le informó lo inevitable.

Tomando un profundo respiro pensó que no podía posponerlo más. Ya había hecho dos viajes anteriores para arrepentirse e irse de regreso a Metrópolis, simplemente no había estado listo.

Descendió posándose suavemente en el suelo, las ventanas estaban abiertas y las cortinas ondulaban con el viento, era algo extraño de ver en una Mansión que siempre guardaba un aire sombrío. No hizo falta que tocara porque Alfred ya estaba abriéndole la puerta lista para recibirlo.

-Señor Kent, adelante por favor, el señor Bruce le espera-

Se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello, pensando en ser grosero y retirarse como un bólido de ahí.

Alfred pareció comprender su turbación porque posó su mano sobre su hombro, sus ojos parecían sabios y afectuosos –Tranquilo, todo está bien –le aseguró utilizando su aroma Beta para calmar su nerviosismo -Le llevaré un té caliente con pastel de manzana, horneé uno especialmente para usted señor -le dijo con una sonrisa paternal, guiándolo al interior de la mansión.

-¿Pastel de manzana? ¿Cómo sabías que vendría?- le preguntó confuso al escuchar su postre favorito.

-No lo sabía señor, he horneado uno esperando a que venga, tenía la esperanza de que tarde o temprano lo haría-le dijo indicándole el camino, la mansión estaba silenciosa. Su visión de rayos X, ya le había informado que sólo estaban Alfred y Bruce, lo sabía por el incesante golpeteo del corazón de Bruce, que ahora mismo apenas y podía escuchar porque el suyo no dejaba de martillear en su pecho.

Alfred lo condujo hasta una sala que daba a los amplios jardines.

De pie con su figura a contra luz, estaba él, vestido de traje como el hombre de negocios que era, Bruce Wayne.

-Bienvenido, yo pensé… temí que no vendrías – confesó volteando a verlo, dándole una de sus diminutas sonrisas.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo – Bruce no pudo evitar analizarlo, notar su ligero nerviosismo, la manera en que sin quererlo mordía el interior de su mejilla, el cómo había caminado hasta él, dejando de flotar como era su costumbre. Se permitió aspirar su aroma dejando que la fragancia le quemara la garganta como un hombre sediento.

-Me alegro de verte, he tenido ganas de ir a buscarte yo mismo desde que hablamos-susurró suave y bajo aquella confesión que había tenido en el pecho.

-Ha sido difícil, pero necesitaba estar a solas y pensar- admitió con dolor Clark, tomó un profundo respiro dejando que el aroma Alfa le llenara -Te he extrañado mucho, al punto del dolor-

Bruce cerró los ojos un segundo, como si la intensidad de sus sentimientos le abrumara y necesitara aclarar su mente y su buen juicio.

Clark lo miró, podía notar y sentir su sufrimiento, el cansancio bajo sus ojos, la ligera barba sin recortar, aquel pequeño desaseo que en Bruce siempre era el principio de una depresión. Dio un par de pasos vacilantes acercándose más a él, su cabeza le dijo que debía decirle todo lo que sentía y había pensando en su tiempo separados, pero no quería ser racional, sus emociones las sentía en la piel, bullendo bajo su carne esperando por ser expresadas.

-Bruce...sí estoy embarazado- le dijo tenso y feliz, después de Diana y Steve era a la única persona a quien se lo decía.

El murciélago no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran, una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara ajena y asintió, sus pasos fueron a encontrarse con Clark y sus brazos se unieron para rodearse en un abrazo.

El chico de campo le apretó al punto del casi dolor, quería llorar por la tensión y las emociones reprimidas. Ocultó su cabeza en el hombro de Bruce y se permitió sentir su calor y dejar que su aroma le envolviera una vez más, estar de regreso en el único lugar del que no deseaba alejarse.

-Quiero que lo tengamos Bruce, que sea nuestro hijo -le susurró al oído feliz.

-Lo será-Bruce se llenó de su aroma a Omega, un olor que no era empalagoso, le recordaba un poco al pan al ser horneado, al aroma del amanecer cuando los rayos tocan la Tierra. Clark era así, brillante, dulce, hogareño y cálido.

Dejó que su esencia le llenara, frotó su mejilla contra la de él y lentamente sus labios se tocaron, uniéndose despacio en un beso, mordiendo el labio inferior dejando que se volviera un beso húmedo y prolongado.

Se separaron para que Bruce pudiera respirar, juntó su frente con la suya, mirándose mutuamente, celeste y cobalto unidos nuevamente.

Bruce nunca había sido una persona cariñosa, pero el tiempo separados había sido la forma perfecta para reflexionar en su relación, en los problemas que enfrentaban, en el amor que sentían.

-No volveré a dejarte-le prometió con aquella voz grave y seria, fiereza en la mirada -No importa lo que ocurra vamos a estar juntos en esto hasta el final- le aseguró.

Clark le regaló una de sus eternas sonrisas y aquella mirada brillante de ojos azules inocentes y puros, era demasiado bueno, Bruce lo sabía bien, comprendía que Clark no era humano y aun así era el ser más bondadoso que conocía.

Sabía también que si el otro quisiera podría usar su poder y matarlo, pero él tenía una mayor debilidad que la kriptonita, su buen corazón. También reconocía que muy en el fondo, él no era así.

Había sido aquello lo que lo había hecho alejarse, detenerse y pensar, ver todo el panorama, más allá de lo que incluso creía que veía Clark. Se prometió a sí mismo no hacerle daño, porque de entre todas las personas, no quería volver a lastimarlo a él.

Bruce le apretó contra sí, besó su boca una vez más, sintiendo como dejaban el suelo, flotando un poco por la felicidad ajena, se separó con los labios húmedos y restregó una vez más su mejilla contra la de él, llenándose mutuamente de su aroma. Besó su cuello y Clark ladeó la cabeza dejando libre acceso, la boca se le llenó de saliva Alfa al olfatear la glándula cargada de hormonas, sus dientes se hundieron en la carne para reforzar su vínculo.

Escuchó el jadeo ajeno, mientras con los dientes apretados se llenaba de su aroma y sabor, chupando todo lo que pudiera absorber de él, liberó la carne paseando la lengua por la zona a modo de disculpa por el dolor.

-Vamos a encontrar una solución al celo, lo sé, tenemos nueve meses sin ciclos para pensarlo y llegar a un plan-le aseguró pegando su boca a su oído.

Clark asintió creyendo en él, mientras estuviera embarazado sus ciclos se detendrían, no volverían a pasar por aquella traumática experiencia, no volvería a hacerle daño a Bruce.

Le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos, los de Bruce estaban fríos en las puntas, pero su calidez podía entibiarlo, no sólo la piel, también el corazón.

-¿Dónde está Kon-El?-le preguntó Clark animado, llevándolo de regreso al suelo.

-¿Quién?- le preguntó con extrañeza Bruce.

-Mi hijo-le respondió Clark con una sonrisa -Hable con Jor-El, estaba bastante complacido por dos nuevos miembros en la familia, me sugirió ese nombre, era el de mi abuelo, un nombre kriptoniano sería apropiado-dijo pensativo.

Bruce miró a Clark hablar, estaba contento, parecía que ahora su mayor preocupación era que a Superboy le gustara el nombre de Kon-El, no quedaba ya la sombra de aquella tristeza y desesperación que había notado en el Diario "El Planeta", sólo Clark podría verle el lado positivo a todo.

-Tim salió con él, vayamos por té con pastel, mientras esperamos por ellos-le sugirió Bruce, dejando que Clark lo llevara con él tomado de la mano a encontrarse con Alfred.

El mayordomo no dijo una palabra, pero Bruce podía notar que sus comisuras se elevaban y sus ojos brillaban de júbilo, estaba orgulloso y feliz mientras les servía a ambos.

Después de todo el beta no cambiaba, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a todos los miembros de su manada desde las sombras y con aquella discreción que lo caracterizaba.

*.-*.-*.-*

Kon bajó de la limosina con Tim, había aprendido muchas cosas en su primera visita al mundo exterior, Bart los había llevado a comer unas enormes hamburguesas con muchas papas fritas, no había comido nada tan delicioso en su vida (no es que llevara mucho tiempo vivo tampoco). Visitaron en su camino de regreso un parque, mirando a las parejas pasear tomadas de las manos, incluso áreas de juegos repletas de pequeños seres humanos jugando, le parecía sorprendente que no tuvieran ningún olor más que el de sus padres al marcarlos.

Tim le había explicado que los niños no producían hormonas hasta la adolescencia, donde se determinaba su casta, mientras tanto todos ellos podrían ser Omegas, Betas o Alfa sin saberlo.

Le había parecido fascinante, Bart le compró un algodón de azúcar rosado, la textura esponjosa que se caramelizaba en su lengua le encantó.

Se habían subido a una lancha, mientras Kon remaba a toda potencia llevándolos de un lado a otro.

Nunca se había divertido tanto, había sido una pena decirle adiós a Bart, pero Flash era un abuelo protector y antes de que comenzara a anochecer empezó a llamarle por teléfono para que regresara a casa.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, unas risas desde el comedor les hicieron detener a mirarse para asegurar que ambos habían escuchado lo mismo.

Las voces continuaban y mientras avanzaban se hacían más fuertes, abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con Dick, Jason, Alfred, Bruce y Clark cenando, mientras platicaban animadamente.

La conversación se detuvo y todos voltearon sus ojos hacia los recién llegados.

-Bienvenidos- les dijo Clark con una sonrisa tímida poniéndose de pie -¿Quieren cenar?-

-Hola Superboy, soy Superman, lamento la demora- le dijo suave alzando su mano para estrechar la suya.

Superboy miró al hombre con asombro, era cierto, se parecían aún más en persona, aunque aún le faltaba mucho por crecer, Superman era un hombre alto y fuerte. Avanzó hasta él, ignorando los ojos ajenos que no los perdían de vista y sin poder contenerse le abrazó.

El joven Alfa enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello, llenándose de su aroma y calidez, simplemente se sentía correcto. Clark le envolvió y posó su mentón sobre su cabeza –Me da gusto conocerte hijo-le susurró y de manera natural, como los Omegas hacían con sus cachorros, frotó su mejilla contra la suya llenándolo de su aroma, mientras el lazo de manada invisible para todos se iba formando entre ellos.


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola a todos y todas!

Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, **MUCHO,** estaba revisando y la última vez que subí un capítulo fue el 03 de febrero y ya estamos en abril…

Tengo una pequeña explicación a esto, tuve el capítulo terminado el 22 de marzo, pero mi beta reader Aura, es una periodista y viaja cada semana, por ende ha estado muy ocupada, tuvo el fanfic por dos semanas en revisión.

No voy a cambiar de beta reader, por que adoro el trabajo y paciencia de Aura espero ustedes puedan tenernos paciencia también.

Incluso en wattpad si han utilizado alguna vez la aplicación, puedes saber si alguien te unió a sus listas de lectura me mandaron a una que se llamaba "Actualización lenta" (Justo en el kokoro)

También me preguntaron si había abandonado el fic o porque no subia nada, y lo lamento, me obsesioné con un anime (HunterxHunter), para quien lo conozca sabrá que tiene 148 capítulos más dos películas (vi todo en un mes) y sufrí bastante porque el autor (Yoshiro Togashi, esposo de Naoko Takenuchi, creadora de Sailor Moon) ya no actualiza el manga y llena AÑOS en Hiatus…

En fin, aproveché este tiempo fuera para cambiar de trabajo, (ahora trabajo con el gobierno), terminé de leer el manga de skip beat y terminé de leer Harry Potter y El Legado Maldito, también me estoy tratando de poner al corriente en la radionovela de Welcome to Night Vale (cien por ciento recomendable)

En fin, cuéntenme ¿Qué han hecho en este tiempo sin actualización?

Los quiero mucho adoro sus comentarios y seguiré actualizando! (ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 24)

¡Hasta entonces!

* * *

*.-*.-*.-*.-*

De pie frente a la habitación, no pensó mucho en entrar, incluso aunque Bruce había prohibido que ingresara en ese cuarto como una norma no dicha.

Le encontró metiendo sus cosas en maletas.

-¿A dónde irás ahora?- Tim fue a sentarse en la cama. El cuarto era sencillo, ya que el chico no tenía muchas posesiones materiales, apenas un par de maletas contenían su corta vida. Se echó en la cama con holgura, el rico aroma Alfa llenaba todo, envolviéndolo como el perfume de una madera fragante, era tan agradable que sólo quería enterrar la cabeza en la almohada e inhalarlo.

-No lo sé bien-le dijo terminando de acomodar sus cosas, sentándose a su lado meditabundo.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué la cara larga? Vas a vivir con tu papá e irás a conocer a tu familia-le dijo buscando su mano, dándole un apretón con una sonrisa forzada.

Sería la primera vez que estarían separados desde que se conocieron, no había querido ahondar en el sentimiento, pero estaba triste. Se daba cuenta que era un chico caprichoso y mimado, acostumbrado a tener lo que deseaba sin compartir y, ahora mismo, no quería compartir a Superboy. Internamente deseaba que se quedara con él. Era una persona terrible por no alegrarse del todo por él.

-Superboy… es decir, Kon… – le llamó utilizando ese nuevo nombre que ahora le daba una identidad propia -Te traje un regalo-le dijo suave, sacando de su bolsillo un nuevo celular y entregándoselo a un sorprendido Kon -¿Me llamarás?- le preguntó alzando sus ojos azul zafiro para mirar a los celeste de él.

-¡Claro! Todos los días –le prometió y con su brazo rodeó los pequeños hombros de Tim, olfateando su aroma al que estaba tan acostumbrado -Nuestros papás son pareja, seguramente nos veremos más seguido de lo que piensas- le dijo bromeando.

-Creo que será muy raro que ahora seas mi "hermano"- le dijoTim sintiéndose extraño con esas palabras, soltándose de su agarre.

-Antes no tenía nada y ahora tengo un padre, una abuela, tendré un hermanito y si nuestros padres siguen juntos seremos hermanos, una gran familia con Alfred, Dick y Jason – dijo enumerando con sus dedos a sus nuevos familiares.

Tim asintió pensativo. La noticia del embarazo de Clark los había tomado a todos por sorpresa, la relación de Bruce y el kriptoniano había avanzado hasta ese punto, lo cual era asombroso, ya no volverían a separarse y serían una pareja formal en toda regla. Bruce parecía resplandecer de felicidad, tenía una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro y cuando miraba a Clark sus ojos se iluminaban, había podido ver sus manos juntas cuando platicaban en la sala en una armonía perfecta.

Asustado por todos los cambios abrazó sus rodillas, era un maldito egoísta, lo sabía, quería que las cosas regresaran a su antigua monotonía, a aquellos días donde podía llamar al Alfa, Superboy, y no hermano.

Kon se acercó pegándose a su lado y ladeó la cabeza sobre la suya, frotándose suavemente contra su cabello, llenándolo de su esencia, uniéndolo a él como una manada, acurrucándose a su lado mansamente. Tim apoyó su cabeza en la contraria y luego se acurrucó en el pecho del Alfa, dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Los brazos protectores de Kon le recibieron y él hundió la nariz en su pecho llenándose de su aroma, relajándose resignado, serían sus últimos momentos, no faltaba mucho para que se fuera, el BatJet aguardaba.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Sobrevolando los campos de cultivo supo que habían llegado a su destino, la nave de Bruce aterrizó y bajaron a saludar.

La mujer no tardó en salir a recibirlos, impresionada al ver el BatJet en medio de su vieja granja.

-Clark cariño, que bueno verte, hacía mucho que no venías, trajiste compañía –le dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Bruce con complicidad y una sonrisita juguetona.

-Buenas tardes Martha, perdón por venir sin avisar –se disculpó Bruce encantador, yendo a abrazar a la Beta.

Kon se había mantenido oculto detrás de su padre, nervioso. Clark le rodeó los hombros, tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa.

-Má, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial- empujó suave a Kon, caminando con él acercándose a la mujer – Él es Kon, mi hijo –

Los ojos de Martha se abrieron con sorpresa, se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo un grito, emocionada y agitando las manos como una niña pequeña.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cómo es posible? Clark, ¿esto es real? ¿Es tuyo?- volteó la mirada a Bruce, sin poder evitar buscar el parecido con él.

Kon se sintió avergonzado y expuesto, miró de su padre a Bruce quienes también parecían abochornados.

-Hola, mucho gusto- le dijo el adolescente armándose de valor extendiendo su mano a la mujer Beta. Le habían hablado previamente de ella, pero viéndola en persona tenía unos bonitos ojos cafés y una sonrisa sincera aunada a su casi imperceptible olor a flores.

-Mucho gusto Kon, ¿es Kon de Conner?-le preguntó curiosa para acercarse a él y darle un fuerte abrazo, dejándolo sorprendido.

-Oh, en realidad no lo habíamos pensado así, era de Kon-El- le dijo Clark a su madre, explicándole.

-Conner también me gusta, puede decirme así si quiere, no llevo mucho con el nombre de Kon, antes me llamaban Superboy –le dijo a la mujer, sin querer decepcionarla o dar una mala impresión.

Martha lo miró extrañada, fijando su vista en Clark para que le explicara aquello.

-Vamos dentro má, tengo mucho que contarte- le dijo tomando la mano de Bruce y para la Beta aquella acción no pasó desapercibida.

-Sí…definitivamente tienes que contarme todo- le dijo impresionada, siguiéndolos con Kon.

Dentro, Clark tomó asiento en la vieja sala junto con Bruce comenzando su relato.

-Kon es mi hijo, una organización secreta llamada "El Proyecto Cadmus" lo creó a partir de muestras de mi sangre. No sabemos con qué motivo, pero fue rescatado en una misión extraoficial. No supe de su existencia hasta hace poco, pero por los análisis que le hemos realizado, lo modificaron genéticamente para avanzar su edad hasta saber su casta, por ello, a pesar de que no tiene mucho tiempo de vida, luce como un adolescente normal-

-Ya veo, por ello no lo conocía-dijo asombrada. Cada historia que vivía su hijo como Superman era extraordinaria.

-Kon ahora está a mi cuidado, por eso pensé que sería bueno que lo conocieras –le dijo Clark con una sonrisa.

-Un nuevo nieto siempre es bien recibido-les dijo con una sonrisa –También veo que al parecer por fin están juntos –les dijo encantada mirando de uno a otro.

Bruce y Clark se miraron y nervioso el Omega continuó –Me alegro que estés feliz por Kon, porque no será tu primer nieto, Bruce y yo vamos a tener un bebé – le soltó al fin.

Martha se quedó muda de la impresión con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Clark comenzaba a hablar en una retahíla de palabras.

-Nos enteramos recientemente, sólo tengo unas cuantas semanas –le explicó avergonzado.

-¡Dos nietos!- se levantó y fue a Clark para abrazarlo –Es maravilloso, muchas felicidades a ambos-les dijo, abrazando a Bruce por igual llorando de felicidad.

-Quería contártelo, por el momento sólo algunos lo saben- le confió.

-No será un secreto por mucho – le dijo sentándose de nueva cuenta, analizando por un momento aquello.

Bruce la miró con interés, Martha siempre había sido inteligente y más perspicaz de lo que parecía. Una mujer que medía sus pasos con mucha cautela, era una lástima que Clark no hubiera adquirido esas mismas cualidades de ella.

-¿Qué harás con Kon? No puedes presentarlo como tu hijo cuando eres un Beta y se supone que no "puedes" tener bebés y menos uno de quince o dieciséis años. ¿Tene registros siquiera? Además de que tener un bebé pondrá en peligro tu carrera como reportero y no sólo eso ¿seguirás combatiendo el crimen embarazado?-

Bruce frunció el ceño con pesar, él mismo ya se había hecho todas esas interrogantes.

-No te preocupes má, voy a resolverlo- la tranquilizó con una sonrisa tan cálida y segura que Bruce se preguntó cuál era exactamente el plan de Clark.

-Kon ahora mismo necesita mi guía, tiene que perfeccionar sus poderes, porque sólo es mitad kriptoniano y no sabemos qué clase de poder guarda. Él mismo se ha unido a un grupo de jóvenes héroes, aún no está capacitado para luchar siendo un cachorro sin experiencia-

-Clark, me preocupas, pero veo que estás analizando la situación, confío en ti y en Bruce, sé que harán lo más adecuado-

-No te preocupes Martha, cuidaré bien de ellos –le aseguró el Alfa.

La Beta pareció relajarse con la sinceridad de Bruce, -Bueno, es hora de festejar. Kon cariño, ¿quieres pastel de chocolate?- la anciana mujer le sonrió con tanta calidez que Kon no pudo evitar sonreírle de nueva cuenta.

-Sí, muchas gracias- le respondió, mientras ella le despeinaba los rizos negros con una caricia afectuosa poniéndose de pie -Voy a prepararte uno, tenemos que darte la bienvenida a la familia, a Jonathan le hubiera encantado conocerte, eres la viva imagen de Clark cuando era joven, aunque quizá tú seas más guapo, tienes ese aire de chico revoltoso que tu padre no tenía- le aseguró para ir a la cocina.

Su estancia en la granja Kent fue breve, apenas hubo tiempo de que Kon recorriera la casa. Su ahora abuela le había asegurado que el cuarto de su padre ahora sería el suyo. Había podido ver algunas cosas personales de un Clark más joven, figuras de caballos, un telescopio, camisas de cuadros, además de una pequeña cama tan suave que se hundió al sentarse en ella.

Clark había sacado un par de botas negras casi nuevas "me las regaló mi padre, pero eran muy pequeñas para mí, quizá puedan servirte" le había dicho al dárselas.

En el patio, escondidos por los maizales, recibió sus primeras lecciones básicas para dominar sus poderes. Clark le había explicado que la totalidad de su poder lo había obtenido a través del tiempo y la práctica. Como un entrenamiento habían alzado los viejos tractores, mientras Martha revivía las viejas historias de cuando Clark era solo un niño y sus poderes se manifestaban.

Al llegar la noche habían tenido que despedirse, Kon se quedaría con Martha unos días en lo que Bruce creaba una identidad legal para él.

Se habían despedido con abrazos y besos, Martha les había apretado las mejillas como si fueran cachorros y no hombres hechos y derechos.

Por último le había dado toda una sarta de consejos para el embarazo a Clark, entregándole su ropa vieja de bebé.

Les dijo adiós con la mano, mirando el BatJet irse.

En su nuevo cuarto, Martha cambio las sábanas por unas limpias y le llevó chocolate caliente con galletas.

-Estas en casa cariño-le dijo con una sonrisa maternal que le hizo sentir tibio por dentro, incluso antes de dar un solo trago a su chocolate.

Cuando estuvo solo, miró su celular para comenzar a mensajearse con Tim.

Kon: ¿Qué haces? [12:06 A.M.] √√

Tim: Acabo de terminar de entrenar. Jason y Dick salieron a patrullar, quería ir con ellos pero dijeron que no… presiento que no irán a patrullar realmente ¿Qué haces tú? [12:07 A.M.] √√

Kon: Estoy acostado y como galletas, Má las hizo y podrían compararse a las de Alfred [12:08 A.M.] √√

Tim: Nadie cocina mejor que Alfred, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda. Estoy aburrido, ojalá estuvieras aquí… [12:09 A.M.] √√

Kon: Papá entrenó conmigo y creo que pronto podré dominar mis poderes. Aquí en la Granja hay mucho espacio para que practique, cuando logre dominar el vuelo iré a visitarte [12: 10 A.M.] √√

Miró las palabras de Kon, mientras pensaba que escribir en la oscuridad de su habitación, se mordió los labios y tecleó.

Tim: No tardes mucho…te extraño [12:15 A.M.] √√

Casi de inmediato Kon respondió

Kon: Y yo a ti [12:15 A.M.] √√

Sonrió a la pantalla, tomó la almohada, acurrucándose en la cama mirando las letras con una sonrisa, mientras su conversación continuaba sin importarles la hora.

*.-*.-*.-*

Haciendo cuentas ya había pasado un mes de gestación, contó los días en el calendario pensativo, mientras pronosticaba cuando nacería su bebé.

Sonrió un poco nervioso, todo era más real tras los consejos de su madre y la pequeña ropita de bebe guardada en un cajón en su departamento.

Aún tenía que comprar más cosas, hizo cuentas rápidas en una libreta de lo que necesitaría comparándolo con su salario.

No tenía mucho tiempo para ahorrar, su vientre se notaría más temprano que tarde y ese sería el fin de su trabajo… Perry iba a despedirlo, lo sabía, iba en contra de las leyes ocultar tu casta. Incluso aunque su jefe no quisiera quitarle su trabajo no tenía opción, debía que informarlo a las autoridades como obligación, si no quien estaría en problemas sería él.

Pensó que estaba involucrando en sus conflictos a la gente a su alrededor, incluso Bruce le había ofrecido volverlo a contratar si era despedido, después de todo era el nuevo dueño de "El Diario El Planeta", pero no sólo era su orgullo (el cual podría tragarse a favor de sus hijos), era que Clark Kent no podía ser relacionado con Bruce Wayne y ambos lo sabían, sus identidades secretas debían mantenerse, no sólo por su seguridad, sino por todos aquellos que estaban relacionados a Superman y Batman.

No podían poner en peligro a Dick, Jason, Tim, Kon, Alfred y Martha, ellos debían seguir a salvo, tener el beneficio de mantener una vida normal.

Debía pensar en un plan B, no podía ser dependiente de Bruce, además aún tenía que mantener a Kon, una doble responsabilidad. De pronto la carga se vio muy pesada sobre sus hombros, mientras pensaba que gastos podía recortar.

-Tengo que conseguir un segundo empleo – murmuró, algo que no se contradijera con sus actividades como Superman, las cuales acaparaban bastante de su tiempo. Una de las razones por las cuales no había podido escalar laboralmente había sido precisamente sus escapadas en horas laborales y sus continuas ausencias sin explicación. Habían sido Louis y Jimmy quienes siempre lo cubrían, además del uso de sus poderes para entregar su trabajo a tiempo.

Quizá en un nuevo trabajo no tendría esas facilidades, no podía poner su identidad secreta en riesgo.

Ser Clark Kent no sólo era su vínculo con la humanidad, era su espacio seguro, saber que su vida era normal, que podía preocuparse por cosas como pagar la luz y, a la vez, disfrutar de su trabajo, sus amistades y su familia. Ser un héroe era parte fundamental, pero no lo era todo en su vida.

-¿Ya terminaste Kansas?-

La voz de Lois lo hizo saltar en su lugar de tan concentrado que estaba en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?... no, yo he estado…haciendo otras cosas- le dijo ocultando sus garabatos de los ojos inteligentes de la Alfa que le escrutaban sin piedad.

-¿Haciendo cuentas?- le preguntó mirando los números.

-No…bueno sí, quizá le pida un aumento a Perry-le dijo riendo nervioso, ocultando todo en el cajón de su escritorio.

-Podrías pedirle dinero a tu novio rico, tienes buena cara, ¿regresaste con el Alfa?- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Clark se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

-Se nota, eres demasiado obvio Kansas, ¿cuándo vas a presentarme a tu multimillonario Alfa? He pensado en quién podría ser, tiene que ser alguien a quien hayas conocido por el trabajo para que pudieras entrar en su círculo social. Además ya sé que no es Lex Luthor, lo que me hace pensar que no es de Metrópolis. ¿Podría ser Oliver Queen?

Frunció el ceño al pensar en Ollie, él siempre estaba coqueteando con todos, pero era la naturaleza del Alfa, nunca hubiera podido imaginar una relación con él, eran amigos. Bufó riendo por aquello.

-Ok entiendo, no es Oliver Queen, seguiré pensando en candidatos – le aseguró.

No dudo en las palabras de su amiga, de hecho supo que iba a descubrirlo, Lois era la mejor en su campo y además no quedaban demasiados solteros Alfas millonarios. Pensó en lo mucho que se preocupaba por él y en cómo le estaba pagando con mentiras y secretos.

Dentro de él se prometió que le diría todo, que era lo mínimo que le debía, antes de que todo se saliera de control.

Lois siguió parloteando sobre una noticia acerca del Congreso y las nuevas reformas de Luthor, pero él seguía viendo el calendario, ocho meses para que su embarazo terminara… ¿Cuándo comenzaría a notarse? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía? ¿Tres meses más? ¿Quizá cuatro?

El reloj seguía avanzando, y su tiempo estaba a punto de acabarse.

*.-*.

El silencio reinó en la sala de reuniones, mientras asimilaban la noticia sobre el embarazo de Superman.

Bruce se mantenía tenso al lado del alíen, mirándolo sonreír tranquilo, confiado. Desearía tener la mitad de esa seguridad, él se había opuesto a compartir la noticia, creyendo que sólo un selecto grupo de personas debían sabe sobre su bebé.

Una parte oscura y primitiva, aquella que era carente de su usual racionalidad le había llevado a incluso pensar en ocultarlo, encerrar a Clark en alguna casa de campo y mantenerlo fuera de la vista de todos donde pudiera estar seguro. Mantenerlo un año, por lo menos, apartado de todo y todos.

Pero Superman no era así, él nunca accedería a mantenerse oculto y encerrado, de hecho creía que una cosa así le dañaría de una manera más profunda que cualquier golpe físico. Clark necesitaba del sol, de la compañía y de sus seres amados.

"Creo que debemos decirles a todos", había sido su corta frase mirándolo con aquellos ojos anormalmente azules llenos de seguridad.

Él por supuesto se había opuesto, recitándole los contras de aquella decisión, analizando el peligro al que se exponía y los riesgos que acarreaba, pero al final había apretado los dientes y contenido su orgullo Alfa ante la tozudez ajena.

-Voy a seguir siendo Superman hasta el final, no pienso ocultarme ni decir mentiras, decidí aceptar quien era desde el momento en que me revelé como Omega y un embarazo es parte de ser Omega, no daré la falsa ilusión de que me arrepiento o de que este bebé es una vergüenza para mí porque no lo es. Yo para muchos represento lo que es ser Omega, que más personas se sientan seguras de quienes son, no voy a defraudarlos-

Al mirarlo supo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, estaba decidido, antes que todo estaba la honestidad y el honor en Clark, no iba a mentir y a engañar a los demás, ese no era su estilo.

Y ahora se encontraban ahí, de vuelta a la Atalaya, tras haber convocado a una reunión de emergencia rodeados de todos los miembros más importantes.

Flash estaba boquiabierto con los ojos abiertos por primera vez sin palabras, Flecha Verde no dejaba de ver a Superman como si le hubiera nacido de pronto otra cabeza.

-¡Vamos a ser tíos! Será un súper bebé – les dijo Linterna Verde con un optimismo que no parecía contagiarse.

-Así que esa fue su razón para mantenerse apartados – Aquaman tomó la iniciativa con el ceño fruncido –Creo que debieron mantenerlo en secreto amigos míos –les dijo con gravedad.

Mujer Maravilla apretó la boca en una dura línea, sin decir nada con los brazos cruzados, tensa.

-Confío en ustedes, si no puedo decírselo a mis amigos entonces he hecho malas amistades y será una decisión que tendré que pagar. Estoy dispuesto a ello- les aseguró –somos una manada y haberlo ocultado de ustedes sólo nos habría separado y, ahora mismo, lo único que quiero es que nos mantengamos unidos- les sonrió liberando la tensión en el grupo, pero a su espalda Bruce aún dudaba. Era cierto, juntos eran invencibles, pero también los villanos solían unirse y quizá con el embarazo de Clark no dudarían en pensar que era vulnerable y atacar.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

-¿Sólo has venido tú?- La mujer ondeó su largo cabello rojo, mirándolo con una despectiva sonrisa de sus labios también rojos, el símbolo del murciélago sobresalía en sus pechos bien formados. Era Katherine Kane, mejor conocida como Batwoman.

-No necesitas a nadie más- le respondió con un gruñido Alfa.

-Hubiera sido encantador que mandaran a Nightwing y no a un cascarrabias como tú, supongo que Batman está ocupado esta noche – le dijo Katherine.

No respondió a su provocación, la mujer Alfa era igual o más agresiva que él y había prometido a Dick que podría manejarla. Tim estaba en su celo y Alfred enfermo de gripa que, aunque no era grave, dada su edad era mejor que estuviera descansando. Dick se había quedado para cuidar de ambos, mientras Bruce estaba fuera con la Liga de la Justicia.

Al final sólo había quedado él para patrullar y poner en acción a la nueva Robin en su primera misión.

Stephanie Brown apareció por el rabillo de su ojo, la chica rubia estaba vestida de verde, amarillo y rojo, su uniforme como la cuarta Robin. Había quedado al cuidado de Batwoman tras las múltiples ocupaciones de Batman, no dudaba en que su entrenamiento hubiera sido rudo, sólo conocía de ella la información de su expediente, pero parecía una candidata prometedora para ocupar el lugar de Tim.

-Hola Red Hood, he escuchado hablar de ti –los ojos azules inteligentes de la chica le sonrieron bajo su máscara y su suave olor Beta a limón, fueron su primera impresión de ella.

-Veamos si te han entrenado bien- le respondió con desdén antes de lanzarse y saltar por los tejados hasta su destino. Reconoció el complejo de viejos edificios y la zona, aquellas calles mugrientas que en otra época él llamaba hogar.

Un estremecimiento de horror le recorrió trayéndole viejos y amargos recuerdos, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente, había trabajo que hacer y no podía dejar que las sombras de su pasado le estorbaran.

Entraron forzando la ventana, el lugar había sido acordonado por la policía y en el resguardo de la oscuridad, iluminando con linternas, comenzaron a investigar.

La madre había asesinado a toda la familia, excepto a la hija pequeña, quien se había aferrado milagrosamente a la vida después de ser múltiples veces apuñalada. Lo único que declaró en tal estado habían sido unos débiles susurros "mamá tenía miedo…estaba tan asustada". Ésa había sido su primera pista real de lo que ocurría en Ciudad Gótica, de la serie de asesinatos que habían azotado la ciudad, familias enteras muertas a manos de sus mismos familiares, gente que sin ningún motivo aparente enloquecía.

Batwoman recorrió el lugar, buscando pistas que la llevaran al culpable. La casa se veía deteriorada, pero aseada, había pequeños detalles como los dibujos en las paredes de niños pequeños como único adorno del lugar, de una familia de cuatro tomados de las manos. La ropa remendada, pero limpia de niños pequeños ¿Por qué una madre que se esfuerza por sacar a sus hijos adelante los mataría? Aquello no tenía sentido.

-¡Batwoman, creo que he descubierto algo!- la voz de Robin la llamó a la cocina –Mira esto –le dijo abriendo las llaves de la estufa, mientras comenzaba a salir gas de las hornillas de un intenso color gris. Un pequeño ruido se activó y un tic tac comenzó a sonar.

-Estúpida no abras eso ¡es venenoso!- le increpó Red Hood cerrando la llave, pero no hizo efecto el gas comenzó a salir llenando el lugar mientras el tic tac continuaba cada vez más rápido.

-….esto es obra del Espantapájaros- Batwoman abrió los ojos al encajar las piezas, se cubrió la boca y nariz mirando a Red Hood, él debía de conocer aquello, estaba familiarizado con el gas de la risa… una sustancia tan tóxica y letal como el mismo gas del miedo.

Pasos comenzaron a escucharse corriendo hacia ellos - hemos caído en su trampa ¡debemos irnos!- les urgió dando media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero fue demasiado tarde y la bomba estalló llenando el lugar de un humo tan denso como la niebla.

Tras el impacto, ajustó su máscara buscando fisuras, a su lado Batwoman usaba un cubrebocas y Robin tosía ahogándose, tenían que sacarla de ahí.

Unos hombres encapuchados con la aterradora máscara de tela sucia del Espantapájaros aparecieron en el marco de la puerta, desenfundado sus armas y lanzando una lluvia de balas sobre ellos. Tomó a la chiquilla en brazos, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba víctima del envenenamiento.

-¡Llévatela!- le urgió Batwoman, derribando a golpes a los encapuchados para darle la oportunidad de que saliera por la ventana, dejándola atrás.

Robin comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos y a gritar, unos largos gritos agudos de agonía.

-¡Basta!- apenas pudo contenerla, iba a tener que amarrarla por su propia seguridad.

Tomó de su cinturón un lazo y le contuvo manos y pies, eso haría más fácil su escape. Volteó la mirada al sentir un cambio en el ambiente, de entre la oscuridad surgió una figura. Al estar enmascarado sólo sus ojos inyectados en sangre se enmarcaban, la figura raquítica perseguida por aquel nauseabundo olor a muerte, el Espantapájaros en persona.

-Red Hood…. Al fin nos conocemos…- su voz se filtraba a través de sus respiradores, grave y siniestra, parecía más la voz de algo ya muerto, al escucharlo no pudo evitar ponerse tenso y alerta.

-Espantapájaros…debiste quedarte en la oscuridad donde habitas, donde siempre te ocultas de Batman- se burló buscando una salida, tenía que llevarse a Robin a un lugar seguro.

La figura pareció dudar con sus palabras –Batman no está aquí, sólo su pequeña ave que pronto morirá envenenada, serán dos las que habrá perdido ahora – su risa se elevó aumentando la furia de Red Hood.

-Voy a matarte – tomó sus pistolas disparando, mientras el otro se movía como una sombra, escurriéndose de las balas.

-¡Tonto! Debiste huir mientras podías, ¿no has pensado que Batwoman tarda demasiado y que Robin está demasiado silenciosa? Tus compañeras están muertas y pronto tú les seguirás- el Espantapájaros apunto a Jason, mientras éste esquivaba su ataque. Aquello no eran balas, eran bombas de humo que rápidamente cubrieron la calle, haciendo difícil de distinguir la escalofriante figura que acechaba.

Jason buscó con la mirada a Robin, pero no podía encontrarla, con las pistolas cargadas buscó al Espantapájaros sintiéndose un muñeco en su juego diabólico.

-¿A dónde crees que apuntas? – Le increpó gritando – ¡Tu gas no funciona conmigo!-

-No es a ti a quien apunto- le susurró la voz entre las sombras riendo de nuevo, una figura se acercó y él se dio la vuelta apuntándole a la cabeza.

-¿Robin?- Stephanie estaba frente a él, se había fracturado los pulgares para desatarse, sus ojos eran puro terror, parecía una muñeca rota con los labios mordidos hasta sangrarlos y el cabello rubio revueto.

-¿Padre?- preguntó temblando con la voz ronca, sus ojos parecían mirar a todos lados, Jason supo que estaba alucinando, teniendo terribles pesadillas.

-¡Robin despierta!- la tomó de los hombros zarandeándola incapaz de ayudarla.

-¿Padre? ¡PADRE!- la rubia al contacto con Jason alzó una patada defendiéndose de aquello que sus ojos veían, su fuerza le hizo pensar a Jason que estaba mejor entrenada de lo que su figura aparentaba.

Robin lanzó un puñetazo comenzando a pelear con él, tenía que detenerla y salvar a Batwoman. Una nueva patada a la cabeza le desequilibró, mientras la escurridiza chica lo golpeaba una y otra vez, no podía dispararle, quizá fracturarle un brazo, aunque por la fuerza de sus puñetazos no parecía importarle sus dedos rotos.

Esquivó sus golpes y la figura del Espantapájaros lo puso en alerta, no estaba apuntándole a él, sino a ella. En un movimiento brusco la apartó de las balas, sólo para darle acceso libre para atacarlo. Un golpe le dio duro contra la cabeza, mientras la máscara era perforada y el humo comenzaba a llenarle los pulmones.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

-Tu madre te está hablando ¿no escuchas engendro?

La mano grande de su padre consiguió alzarlo del suelo de un jalón, zangoloteándolo, mientras le encajaba las uñas en la carne.

-¿Tengo que gritarte siempre para que obedezcas? ¡Dime!-

Estaba tan cerca que percibía su aliento a alcohol y veía sus dientes amarillos. La barba de su padre estaba hirsuta y sus ojos desenfocados por la embriaguez.

Tembló sin poder decir nada, mientras el agarre se apretaba doloroso en su brazo.

-¡HABLA!-

-¡No papá! ¡No!- lloriqueó asustado.

-Sólo sabes decir eso mocoso infeliz, ¿Cuándo vas a crecer? ¿Cuándo vas a volverte un hombre? – lo aventó, soltándolo para prender un cigarrillo.

-Sólo espero que no seas un beta como la inutil de ella-le dijo señalando a su madre, pequeña y enflaquecida en la cocina muda a todo - sería lo único que faltaría para arruinar esta familia. Con esa apariencia flaca dudo que puedas ser Alfa, eres puro hueso, tienes mala sangre –

Se sobó la zona lastimada – ¡seré un Alfa papá!- le aseguró.

-Más te vale Jason, ¡más te vale!, no llevas mi nombre para decepcionarme – le gruñó sacando una humareda por la boca, un humo tan espeso que se tornó gris, envolviéndolo todo, borrando la figura de su padre, ahogándolo.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*

La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Bruce, quien serio y cansado se enfrentó a los ojos torturados de Dick.

-Déjame entrar a verlo –

-No-

Las manos de Dick se apretaron en la camisa de Bruce, quien llevaba las mangas arremangadas y estaba desfajado. Habían estado en vela por lo menos 24 horas y todo ese tiempo Dick se había mantenido en vigilia, sin despegarse de la puerta a la cual no tenía acceso.

-Ve a dormir Richard- le ordenó la voz Alfa autoritaria, usando su poder de líder de la manada.

-No lo uses en mí por favor Bruce, te lo ruego, tengo que verlo, no podré dormir hasta que lo vea- le aseguró con las manos temblando víctima del miedo de perderlo.

-No se encuentra bien, el veneno aún sigue dentro de él y las alucinaciones son muy fuertes, tardará un par de días en mejorar y que los tranquilizantes hagan efecto en su sistema-

-¡No me importa!, ¡por favor! ¡Por favor!- le dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían de nueva cuenta.

Batwoman los había contactado, trajo a Robin y Red Hood, ambos alterados, gritando, llenos de su propia sangre e incontrolables.

Jason era como un perro con rabia, agresivo y loco.

Batman había volado directo a atenderlos, tras llegar no había hablado con nadie para encerrarse con ellos y darles medicamento. Stephanie se encontraba sedada y amarrada a una cama, el hecho de verla en esa condición sólo había aumentado la preocupación de Dick por Jason.

Bruce le miró largamente con la boca apretada -Entra a verlo…pero sé cuidadoso Richard- le advirtió, quitándose de su paso para dejarlo entrar.

El lugar era uno de los tantos espacios adaptados para la atención de heridas en la Baticueva, un pequeño hospital privado.

En la cama, amarrado estaba él, con los ojos como cuencas vacías y la boca llena de espuma, temblando incontrolablemente, su ritmo cardiaco ligeramente por encima de lo normal.

Al verlo se agitó en la cama, olfateando el aire en alerta, gruñendo gutural, asustado.

Se acercó despacio, mientras el otro gruñía desquiciado –Calma Jay…soy yo Dick- le dijo suave – ¿No me reconoces? – le preguntó sintiendo sus ojos mojarse al verlo en tal estado.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- se removió en sus ataduras jalándolas, haciéndose daño, gruñendo y agitándose violentamente en la cama.

-¡Calma! ¡Te has quitado el suero!- le dijo acercándose a él, tratando de ayudarle.

-¡No me toques asqueroso Beta!- le mostró los dientes con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Jay… soy yo Dick, no voy a hacerte daño. Por favor cálmate- le dijo estirando su mano a él acariciando su antebrazo.

Jason aulló como si su tacto quemara – ¡No!, ¡no me toques!, ¡No! ¡Asqueroso!- Tomó saliva y le escupió en la cara.

-Largó de aquí jodido Beta- le gritó con odio, rechinando los dientes, loco de ira y miedo.

Los ojos de Dick se aguaron mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, se limpió la saliva sentándose en una silla a su lado.

-Lo siento Jay…no estuve ahí para salvarte, por segura vez, no estuve para ayudarte…- dijo sollozando con fuerza tapándose los ojos – ¡Lo lamento tanto! ellos te han hecho esto – gritó ahogándose en su propio llanto, limpiando sus lágrimas interminables, con los hombros hundidos devastado.

Jason no dejaba de temblar, miraba a todos lados de la habitación, mientras las alucinaciones hacían presa de él llevándose su sanidad mental, gritando y murmurando para sí sin encontrar alivio.

Dick no se alejó de él, incluso aunque le insultó, gritó o intentara morderlo cuando se acercó a cobijarlo.

Ese asustado ser aún seguía siendo Jason y él no iba a abandonarlo por más roto que se encontrara, iban a unir los pedazos juntos, volver a armarlos y seguir adelante.

-Te amo Jay, no voy a dejarte- le dijo muy suave.

El petirrojo rió, una risa demente – ¿Amarme? Nunca podría amarte, yo soy un Alfa de primer nivel, los Alfas no aman a los Betas, ¡no aman a los Betas!, ¡no los aman! ¡Apréndelo carajo! ¡Apréndelo! Yo lo sé… padre lo sé, por eso no amabas a mamá…- sus ojos se desenfocaron, mientras gritaba y se retorcía para terminar aullando de dolor.

Durante las largas horas que siguieron se mantuvo ahí, 72 horas después al borde del agotamiento, los temblores cesaron y Jason por fin durmió.

Roto, deprimido y con un dolor inmenso en el alma. Richard Grayson apoyó su cabeza en la cama y con su mano sobre la del Alfa se quedó dormido.


	24. Chapter 24

¡Hola a todos!

Regresé con la actualización más rápida del oeste jajaja, este capítulo habla extensamente de Jason, y creo que complementa muy bien el anterior, sabremos un poco más de su pasado y así daremos una pequeña conclusión con él para dar paso a más personajes.

Me apresure a que saliera por haberlos dejado todo marzo sin un capítulo, mi Beta Reader Aura está un poco más libre por las vacaciones así que ¡tratare de aprovecharla!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentan, ¡amo leerles!

El poema que está en el fic se llama **La muerta, de Pablo Neruda**

¡Felices vacaciones de semana santa y pascua!

* * *

*-.*.-*-.*.-*-.*

Capítulo 24

Vivía en un edificio diminuto entre un gran complejo de casas iguales, calles sucias y llenas de grafiti.

En su casa las paredes, otrora blancas, se veían desgastadas por el paso del tiempo. Había algunas telarañas en las esquinas, pocos muebles decorando, el refrigerador a veces no funcionaba y la estufa tenía truco para prender.

De cualquier manera aquel era su hogar y era el único que había conocido.

No recordaba nada más allá de su vecindario, jamás había ido de vacaciones y sólo salía para ir a la escuela que quedaba a unas calles.

El único sitio donde solía divertirse era el parque cercano, donde la hierba crecía sin consideración. En las noches cerraban la reja que cercaba el parque, pero él y unos niños de la cuadra saltaban sin esfuerzo la valla metálica para seguir jugando. Sus favoritos eran los columpios, donde sólo uno funcionaba correctamente, el sube y baja no tenía asiento y tenían que aferrarse al tubo despintado con las manos desnudas.

Aquella era su vida y su día a día. Era un niño y no conocía nada más, nunca pensó en las carencias que vivía y, menos aún, cuando todos a su alrededor pasaban por situaciones similares.

Era normal enfermarse y pasar largo tiempo tosiendo, aun cuando había acabado la época de frío, porque no había medicinas para curar la tos de perro. Era común comer lo mismo varios días seguidos, saltarse una comida o irse a la cama con el estómago gruñendo, esperando dormir pronto para no pensar en el hambre.

A diferencia de otras familias que conocía, la suya era pequeña. Los niños vecinos eran cinco hermanos seguidos y, recientemente, su padre los había abandonado. Ahora los veía menos, sabía que paseaban por los cruces de las calles pidiendo monedas y se ausentaban de la escuela local, lo cual no era extraño que pasara.

La mayoría iba a clases por aprender cosas básicas como leer y escribir, después de eso no parecía haber mucha utilidad en asistir.

Su familia se componía de Catherine, su madre, la cual era una Beta de bajo nivel y quizá por ello no tenían más niños, debido a las dificultades natas de los Betas para reproducirse.

Además de que no recordaba ninguna muestra de afecto que su padre Jason, un alfa de primer nivel, le hubiera dado a su madre. Hasta donde recordaba, su madre siempre se había dedicado a las labores del hogar y su padre trabajaba en un taller como mecánico.

Todos los días su padre llegaba cansado del trabajo, sentándose a la mesa exigiendo su comida, siempre estaba enojado y gritándoles, pero parecía gritar más cuando la comida estaba fría o de plano no había nada que comer.

Su madre temblaba en una esquina soportando el regaño, cuando se cansaba de ellos iba y se echaba a la cama a ver televisión, entonces era el momento de ellos para comer en silencio como ratones.

Recordaba a su madre empequeñecida y flaca, no se parecía en nada a ella, era pelirroja, con pecas en la cara y unos grandes ojos verdes hundidos y ojerosos. Tenía el más débil de los aromas a canela y casi nunca hablaba, parecía ordenarle todo con aquellos ojos expresivos, los abría mucho cuando estaba enojada y los entrecerraba cuando estaba calmada o adormilada.

No recordaba que su madre hubiera hecho contacto con él nunca, su padre odiaba que lo cubriera con su esencia.

-¡Vas a volver maricón al niño de tantos abrazos que le das!- le reñía y lo mandaba a lavarse si notaba en él la más mínima señal de olor.

Ya alguna vez su padre había golpeado por ello a ambos, por eso tenían cuidado de nunca tocarse.

Los días eran soportables cuando no hacían enfadar a su padre, el cual tenía muy poca paciencia para los errores y, siempre parecía cometer alguno cuando estaba frente a él, tirar un vaso, tropezarse, descomponer algo o el peor de todos, responderle.

Cualquier grito, regaño o golpe era soportable, excepto cuando estaba ebrio, en esos momentos nunca se controlaba. Jason había adquirido a lo largo de su infancia una serie de recordatorios de que no debía desobedecer a través de marcas de cigarrillos apagados en su espalda.

Los momentos con su madre eran fugaces, por ello de sus recuerdos sólo quedaba uno grabado a fuego en su memoria. Esa vez, su padre se ausentó unos días, llovía y no podía salir a jugar, su madre le había mirado largamente, librando una lucha interna silenciosa. Al final había comenzado a hablar de una manera tan curiosa que había llamado por completo su atención.

Su voz al principio ronca y frágil se había llenado de personalidad propia y, a medida que avanzaba, tomaba carácter y fuerza.

Recitaba poemas, frases hiladas que sabía de memoria, nunca le preguntó dónde las había aprendido, pero se había sentado frente a ella a escucharla, era más dulce que escucharla cantar. Eran versos de los cuales no comprendía a totalidad su significado, pero que al pronunciarse como palabras mágicas narraban una historia o un sentimiento.

Ella continuó implacable, como si hubiera guardado todo eso dentro de sí y ahora simplemente no sabía cómo contenerlo.

Durante un tiempo indefinido le habló del amor, de la vida y la muerte, en los versos finales pareció dudar, frunciendo sus cejas en enojo por casi olvidar las palabras, mientras las últimas oraciones se deslizaban de sus labios.

Al final parecía que le hablaba a él, que le decía aquello que quería contarle, pero que no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, recitó unos últimos versos trémulos y calló.

La sombra del poema quedó impresa en su memoria y pronto la guardaría como un tesoro, mientras las palabras se unían formando un sentido.

Su madre no era bonita, ni fuerte, no tenía una voz melodiosa ni un olor singular, pero a través de sus ojos hundidos y verdes supo que poseía el don de apreciar las cosas hermosas, bajo aquellos silenciosos sumisos y actitud hosca se escondía potencial para crear belleza.

Pero su padre odiaba la belleza, las flores, los abrazos, la música y el arte, todo aquello que conmueve el alma, lo consideraba débil e innecesario.

Una única vez escuchó a su padre reírse, el sonido pareció irreal incluso para él mismo como si hubiera olvidado como hacerlo. Fue el día que maduró, su aroma comenzó a notarse y su casta se hizo presente, era muy joven aún pero su padre estaba orgulloso.

-Un Alfa de primer nivel como tu padre, ése es mi muchacho, ¡mi Jason!- le acarició la cabeza toscamente, revolviéndole los cabellos con una sonrisa de sus dientes chuecos y ojos brillantes de orgullo.

-¡Mujer! Sírvele a Jason, ahora comerá conmigo ¡ya es un hombre!- declaró y se sentaron a la mesa juntos, mientras su madre les servía silenciosa. Su felicidad no se opacó, incluso con el deje de culpa que lo acompañó al ver a su madre comer sola después las sobras que quedaban.

-Está bien que coma menos, es un Beta no necesita ser fuerte- le indicó su padre al ver su mirada de pena.

Días después abandonó la escuela y su padre lo llevó a trabajar con él, se volvió ajeno a su madre, a su poesía y a su manera suave y femenina de ser. Su padre le regaló una pequeña moto y comenzó a trabajar reparando motocicletas y autos.

Fue ahí cuando encontró el Batimovil, las lujosas piezas, el carro futurista y elegante como salido de otro mundo, le quitó las llantas sin pensar en las consecuencias, seguro de que su padre iba a estar orgulloso de él.

Pero en lugar de ello se encontró con Batman y con su propuesta.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo niño?-

-¿Me adoptarás?-le preguntó con los rines del batimovil aún en la mano, jugando con ellos, y barajeando la posibilidad de huir de aquel mundo al que pertenecía y enfrentarse a algo mejor, algo bueno y maravilloso.

Batman no tenía nada que ganar, pero dijo que sí.

Subió al Batimovil, pasearon juntos y lo llevó a ver las luces de la ciudad, admirando un mundo en el cual vivía, pero desconocía.

Al final del recorrido acarició su cabeza con los guantes puestos y le sonrió. La caricia no tuvo nada que ver con aquella tosca que su padre le había dado, le acarició con suavidad como si fuera algo precioso, como nadie nunca le había tocado.

Bruce nunca lo sabría, pero fue su toque el que le hizo decidirse. No pensó en su madre, ni en su padre, simplemente los abandonó sin remordimiento. Salió por fin de su burbuja y se dio cuenta de que la vida que llevaba no era normal ni correcta, que había más, mucho más y que él podría obtener mejores cosas.

Cuando llegó a la gran mansión, se preguntó por qué Batman le revelaría su secreto, su verdadera identidad y llegó a la conclusión de que simplemente él no era nadie. Nunca le creerían aunque dijera la verdad. No era una amenaza para el perfecto Bruce Wayne.

Su nueva vida fue un cambio radical al cual no podía acostumbrarse. La mansión era tan grande como todo el complejo de edificios, su escuela y el parque juntos, le daba vergüenza admitir que tenía miedo a perderse en los pasillos.

Curioso como cualquier niño había querido tocarlo todo, pero se había contenido incluso en su habitación para no romper nada.

Conocer a Dick fue la impresión más grande que tuvo. Un adolescente alegre, simpático y platicador, cuando Bruce lo anunció como nuevo miembro de la manada lo abrazó sin dudarlo, invadiendo su espacio personal y aterrorizándolo.

-Hermano- la palabra le hizo vibrar por dentro y empujó a Dick al suelo, agresivo y catatónico.

-No está acostumbrado al contacto físico Dick, ve con cuidado-le indicó Bruce, acariciando la cabeza de Jason, una táctica que utilizaba para relajarlo.

Jason lo miró asustado con los ojos llorosos, pensando que iba a pegarle por pelear con Dick, tratando de disculparse sin saber cómo, tartamudeando para al final caer en el mutismo.

Cuando Bruce no estaba, Alfred tenía que ir por él y darle expresamente la ropa para que se vistiera, fuera al baño o comiera, estaba aterrado, demasiado asustado para actuar con libertad.

Nunca había pensado que fuera pobre porque de esa manera eran las cosas en el mundo que le rodeaba, pero había saltado de tener tres cambios de ropa a un clóset enorme, un vestidor y un baño privados demasiado lujosos.

No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba el aire acondicionado, qué zapatos usar con un traje, cómo encender su nuevo cepillo eléctrico, ni porque las luces de su cuarto parecían tener varias intensidades de luz antes de poder apagarlas por fin.

Dentro de él, sabía que no encajaba ahí, que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta y lo echarían, por eso comía todo lo que podía cuando Alfred lo llamaba, incluso aunque ya estuviera lleno y le doliera el estómago, alguna vez tuvo que vomitar después de comer de más.

Bruce le llevó al psicólogo y al médico, estaba desnutrido, tenía parásitos, piojos, deficiencia de hierro y dos muelas picadas.

No le había gustado el psicólogo y Bruce no lo forzó a asistir, aun así tomo todas sus medicinas sin rechistar, si se volvía fuerte podría ser el próximo Robin. Dick se lo había dicho y alguien como él no podía mentir.

Habían ido juntos a la Baticueva y habían luchado, él sabía pelear por las peleas callejeras, incluso utilizar pistolas y navajas, pero Dick era más hábil, escurridizo y arriesgado.

-¿Cómo eres tan bueno si eres un Beta?- le preguntó sincero.

Dick le había mirado curioso, sin comprender –Supongo que sólo soy bueno y ya- le había respondido encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cuando sea más grande, tendré más fuerza, y seré más alto y podré vencerte sin duda- le aseguró.

-Claro que sí Jay- Dick le había apodado acortando su nombre, le gustaba porque lo decía con cariño y con una sonrisa, estaba muy feliz de ser un hermano mayor y quería mostrarle todo a Jason.

Tenía la paciencia para enseñarle a pelear y las tácticas que utilizaba Bruce. Le había contado su historia para que no se sintiera mal por ser adoptado y en la pequeña rueda de prensa que montó Bruce para anunciar a su nuevo cachorro le tomó de la mano, a pesar de que la suya sudaba y sentía que se ahogaba con el pequeño esmoquin que le habían hecho ponerse.

Tenía 12 años cuando al fin tomó el manto de Robin y su "hermano mayor" se fue a Jump City.

-Vamos a seguir en contacto "ave bebé" – le había dicho antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla dejándolo sonrojado y azorado.

Lo había despedido en la puerta con Alfred y Bruce viéndolo partir para iniciar su nuevo grupo y, durante un tiempo las cosas estuvieron en calma, mejoró como Robin, comenzó a reír y ser feliz al lado de su nueva familia.

Bruce no sonreía mucho, pero seguía dándole esas caricias en la cabeza en cada exitosa misión, dándole su diminuta sonrisa de orgullo.

Quizá por eso no pensó en el peligro y se confió de más con el Guasón. De su muerte recordaba el dolor, la sangre, el miedo y la desesperación, lo mejor fue morir y acabar con su agonía.

Revivir había sido igualmente doloroso, habían arrancado su alma de la paz de la muerte, cada celular de su cuerpo había dolido. Por un tiempo no supo quién era, de dónde venía o qué hacía, no sabía quién lo había revivido o con qué propósito, sólo que lo cuidaron para después echarlo, mientras sus recuerdos regresaban de uno en uno en desorden. Al final volvió a Ciudad Gótica.

*.-*.-*.-*

Se mordió las uñas, tenía aquella mala costumbre que nunca se había ido. Estaba al borde de la histeria, no hacía falta mucho para que explotara sobre quien osara hablarle.

Tim se había relegado a su cuarto con su celular, que ahora era su mejor amigo porque no parecía soltarlo nunca. Dick no lo culpaba, él estaba de pésimo humor y la relación del menor con Jason nunca había sido demasiado unida, aun así el menor le había llevado té y comida silenciosamente, ignorando su mal humor.

Bruce desde que trajera a Jason no había hecho intento de hablar con él, pero le miraba con gravedad y Dick podía sentir que no lo culpaba por lo que estaba pasando con el segundo Robin.

Él, quien era el Robin con más experiencia y el más apegado a Bruce, podía comprenderlo, sabía que tenía la plena confianza de Bruce, que Tim era el más parecido al rico empresario en personalidad e inteligencia, pero también sabía que el hijo más querido de Bruce era Jason, su cachorro más necesitado de afecto.

Antes de que muriera, recordaba todas las muestras de cariño que tenía con él, su preocupación constante por su salud y aprendizaje, como nunca se enojaba cuando la comida o cosas de valor desaparecían para luego ser encontradas bajo el colchón del petirrojo, como había prohibido tácitamente comentar los gritos en la noche desde el cuarto de Jason, o por qué el joven usaba tan bien las armas como juguetes y aquellas tétricas cicatrices en él, víctima de una infancia dura.

Tragó duro, ahuyentando los recuerdos de su cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello, sentía una gran frustración, justo cuando creía que podría conseguir la felicidad pasaba aquello.

Caminó en círculos afuera de la habitación de Jason, estaba cansado, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir. Algunas siestas ocasionales plagadas de pesadillas y cuando creía que podría dormir, el sueño le era esquivo, estaba demasiado alterado, lo sabía.

Trató de rememorar la sonrisa de Jay, sus palabras y gestos, lo recordaba hace sólo unas semanas atrás tomando su mano por fin, un gesto tan dulce que había hecho su corazón saltar como si fuera la primera vez.

Había sido en un callejón oscuro en medio de la noche, pero aun así ocurrió, Jason estirado su mano y tomando la suya, acariciando sus dedos con los suyos para, de manera natural y sencilla, entrelazar sus manos y caminar juntos de regreso después de una noche patrullando.

Le había parecido tan fácil caer en esa rutina, de estar siempre al lado del otro, comiendo, platicando, luchando, entrenando, atendiendo las juntas y reuniones de Empresas Wayne. La vida era maravillosa cuando estaban uno al lado del otro, porque Jason confiaba en él y podía liberarse un poco de todo aquel pasado oscuro y dejarse ser él, una persona dulce, cariñosa, sensible, necesitada de cariño y comprensión.

Pero ahora lo veía arruinado, habían retrocedido o quizá nunca había avanzado en realidad, ignorando el problema principal. Él era un Beta y, por más que quisiera a Jason, no podía competir con tantos años de crianza, no podría quitarle su lado salvaje, ni ese estigma de Alfa de primer nivel que sólo puede estar con un Omega de primer nivel.

Recordaba sus ojos de sorpresa cuando le propuso irse a vivir juntos, no había sido algo que hubiera meditado demasiado, simplemente se lo dijo. Habían estado hablando de que ahora serían muchos en la mansión con el nuevo bebé y la llegada de Kon, que debían ser más callados y cautelosos a la hora de tener sexo y simplemente lo soltó.

-¿Y si nos vamos a nuestra propia casa?-

La cara de Jason había sido un poema, sus ojos zafiro se había abierto en todo su esplendor, mudo de la impresión.

-Podría ser un departamento, algo para nosotros, aquí en Ciudad Gótica o en Blüd Heaven. Me gustaría regresar a ser policía, podríamos ser los vigilantes allá como Nightwing y Red Hood, de cualquier manera, Bruce no nos necesita aquí, tiene a su nueva Robin y a Batwoman trabajando con él – se había puesto nervioso y comenzado a hablar de más como solía hacer, sin conectar la boca con el cerebro y sólo dejándose llevar.

-Suena bien- le había dicho avergonzado mirando a cualquier otro lado.

No había sido un sí o un no, pero Dick había comenzado a buscar departamentos y casas, algo no demasiado lujoso, hogareño y bonito, con dos cuartos para no presionar demasiado a Jay.

Durante los días antes del ataque se había dejado llevar por la emoción, revisando muebles, servicio de mudanza e, incluso, llamando a su anterior trabajo para ver la posibilidad de reincorporarse. La idea de tener a Jason sólo para él y vivir por fin como una pareja le era cegadora.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva lo había presionado, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos egoístas y no había pensado en el bienestar de Jason ¿Eso era lo que él realmente quería?

Apoyó la frente en la pared suspirando –Despierta pronto Jay….soy un desastre cuando no estás aquí…quiero disculparme contigo…- susurró.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.

Abrió los ojos sin ceremonias, increíblemente cuerdo, se quedó en la cama reflexionando, mientras era consciente del lugar donde estaba y de lo que había pasado. Recuerdos agolpándose en su cabeza, palabas hirientes dichas en medio de la confusión y la locura.

Dejó que todo aquello se fuera aclarando, encajándose en su lugar como un gran rompecabezas y entonces cerró los ojos y fingió dormir, esperando su turno para actuar.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, no se movió hasta estar cien por ciento seguro de que quien estaba con él era Dick, se removió y abrió los ojos, el primer Robin se apresuró a alcanzar su mano.

Dick casi lloró cuando le regresó el apretón, pero en su lugar una tambaleante sonrisa se formó en el rostro del mayor.

-¿Ya estas mejor Jay?- le dijo con la voz frágil y los ojos cerúleos llenos de emociones.

-Sí, me siento algo débil, pero estoy bien ¿puedes hacerme un favor?- le dijo sabiendo que lo siguiente que haría lo lastimaría.

-Cualquier cosa Jay- le dijo devoto, apretando su mano entre las suyas.

-Quiero ver a Bruce…a solas-

El Robin pareció asombrado por su petición, pero como predijo, se apresuró a cumplirla.

Cuando Bruce atravesó la puerta, él ya estaba sentando esperándole aún en ropa de hospital.

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada por un momento.

-Hola, no me morí… no de nuevo, no tienes que estar tan serio – le dijo con su sonrisa socarrona de delincuente tratando de romper la tensión.

Bruce entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula acercándose a él –Si tienes el ánimo para bromas significa que estás mucho mejor– le dijo acercándose a él.

-Necesito pedirte un favor – le dijo captando la atención del murciélago -Algo de padre a hijo –

Aquellas palabras parecieron tener un efecto mágico en Bruce, quien sorprendido se sentó al lado de Jason.

-Necesito encontrar a mis padres-

Bruce pareció meditar sus palabras por un instante -Haré lo que sea necesario –le prometió, apoyando su mano cálida en su hombro e instintivamente Jason ladeó la cabeza contra ella buscando su protección.

-Gracias papá- dijo muy bajo.

No pudo contenerse y rodeó los hombros de Jason, escondiéndolo en su amplio pecho, su hijo estaba de regreso con él, no iba a perderlo de nuevo. Le acarició el cabello como cuando era un cachorro y su mejilla se frotó contra la ajena, marcándolo como su manada incluso aunque los Alfas no lo hicieran comúnmente con otros Alfas.

No iba a volver a equivocarse con él, no dejaría que sufriera de nuevo, internamente se lo prometió.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Según la información de Bruce, aquel era el lugar, un asilo para ancianos a las afueras de Ciudad Gótica no era lo que esperaría que fuera la residencia de aquel sujeto.

Ahí era donde su padre se encontraba.

No le asombraba que Bruce se hubiera hecho cargo de todo, había vigilado a su padre, investigándolo desde que abandonara aquel lugar de mala muerte llamado casa y se uniera a la familia Wayne. El asilo era un sitio para rehabilitarlo, justo como había pasado con el padre de Tim.

Previendo que algún día Jason deseara reencontrarse con su padre o saber qué había sido de él, le había dado las herramientas para una vida mejor, incluso con su muerte no había cortado los fondos para su padre. Le daba un poco de gracia que gracias a él obtuviera la caridad del multimillonario Bruce Wayne.

No le costó trabajo encontrar la habitación de su padre, verlo tan tranquilo frente al televisor y tomando jugo en una pajilla le hizo tener sentimientos contradictorios.

El hombre no pareció percatarse de su presencia hasta que se posó a su lado y, para su asombro no tardó en reconocerlo, aunque no era demasiado raro, después de todo, se parecían bastante físicamente para su desagrado.

-¿Jason? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo con aquel tono agresivo en sus palabras que creía haber olvidado, incluso le frunció el ceño como si la sola visión de él pudiera decepcionarlo y hacerlo enojar.

-Hola viejo…pareces estar pasándola bien-

-No mejor que tú, te vi en televisión, creí que habías muerto, tantos chismes rodeándote – dijo chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación – supongo que es la vida de la farándula… hijo del millonario Bruce Wayne, parece que has olvidado tus raíces Jason- le riñó.

-No las he olvidado, vine a verte ¿no es así? quiero hacerte algunas preguntas –le dijo mientras el anciano se ponía de pie, era como ver una versión envejecida de él mismo.

Su padre dio los últimos tragos a su jugo dejándolo en la mesa -Vamos fuera – no se molestó en ver si lo seguía y lo llevó al jardín, había más ancianos y pronto alcanzaron una banca apartada.

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo? No me dejan fumar en este lugar- gruñó con mala cara. Jason sacó la cajetilla de su chamarra aventándosela para luego sentarse a su lado, mientras el hombre encendía uno tomándose su tiempo

-Esta no es una visita familiar, si te hubiera interesado verme habrías venido mucho antes, no… tú quieres algo de mí, habla, dime qué demonios te trajo aquí Jason-le gruñó.

-Tienes razón, no me interesa tener relación contigo, quiero saber dónde está mi madre ¿Qué fue de ella después de que me marché?- le exigió.

Bruce le había dado sólo una carpeta con la información de su padre. "Cuando hayas hablado con él entenderás el resto", le había dicho de aquella forma enigmática que le hacía crispar los nervios, porque él sabía algo y se lo ocultaba.

El otro Alfa alzó una ceja – ¿Tu nuevo "papi" no lo sabe? Así que pudo esconderse incluso de él ¿eh? esa perra malnacida-

Actuó por impulso y le tomó del cuello, comenzando a ahogarlo y apretando su garganta queriendo romperla, el cigarrillo cayó al suelo mientras el hombre trataba de liberarse ahogándose.

-¡No hables así de mi madre! ¡Llámala por su nombre Catherine! – le gritó sin importarle llamar la atención.

El rostro de su padre sufrió un cambio desagradable, su miedo por el ataque pareció transformarse en burla y le sonrió con aquellos dientes amarillos que recordaba.

Jason aflojó su agarré sin comprender qué le era tan gracioso.

-¿Catherine? ¿Ella?...esto es increíble…eres un estúpido…- le dijo entre risas - te diré un secreto Junior…-le dijo acercándose a él, envolviéndolo con el aroma del cigarro -ella no era tu madre-

Jason abrió mucho los ojos y le soltó de la impresión.

-Explícate- le exigió.

-¿Tan imbécil eres? No crie a un hijo estúpido, recuerda Jason ¿cuándo te dije yo que ella era tu madre? NUNCA ¿cuándo permití yo que ella te tocara? Era una cualquiera ¿por qué dejaría que una sucia Beta tocara a mi progenie? ¿por qué si los Beta son tan poca cosa, tendría yo sobre todas las personas un hijo con una Beta?- su cara se contrajo en asco sólo de pensarlo.

-Ella sólo se encargaba de cuidarte y alimentarte cuando yo no estaba. Tu verdadera madre era una Omega y te abandonó conmigo, pero yo soy tu padre, cuando te vi supe que serías idéntico a mí, un Alfa de primer nivel hecho y derecho, no me equivoqué- le dijo dándole una mirada, mientras Jason aterrado negaba la verdad dicha.

-Lo quieras o no, yo soy tu padre y yo te cuidé y velé por ti. Tú fuiste un hijo ingrato que huyó de casa, para luego ir a rogar la caridad de unos ricachones, a lamerles las botas por dinero, olvidando de dónde saliste y ahora vienes pensándote superior- le dijo escupiendo a sus pies.

Aquello no podía ser verdad, pero en su cabeza fue recordando a su madre, su nulo contacto físico con él y su padre, que fuera hijo único y la apariencia tan distinta de su madre a la de él…todo parecía encajar.

Pero si aquello era verdad, entonces ¿dónde estaba su madre? ¿Quién era y por qué lo había abandonado?

Su padre pareció ver las preguntas grabadas en su rostro.

-El nombre de tu madre es Sheila Haywood. Ella era una Omega de primer nivel, después de parirte un día dejó el departamento donde vivíamos contigo ahí. Nunca la volví a ver y jamás la encontré, si tu papi ricachón no te dijo dónde está, entonces probablemente esté muerta-

Aquello era lo que Bruce quería que supiera y que no le había dicho, que su verdadera madre lo había abandonado.

Miró al anciano frente a él, de una forma u otra se había hecho cargo de él, consiguiéndole una "madre sustituta". Vio el parecido físico entre ellos y supo que, de no haber huido, serían iguales. Se preguntó qué tanto no había podido cambiar y si, cuando las personas lo miraban, lo veían como él ahora contemplaba a su padre.

Tuvo un momento agridulce dentro de él, en el que supo que el camino que había recorrido era culpa de él, pero también se había beneficiado y ahora era alguien nuevo. Había renacido, aún tenía tiempo para cambiar.

No dijo nada y sin ceremonias dio media vuelta y se fue. Su padre tampoco intentó detenerlo ni le dijo nada más, pero pudo sentir sus penetrantes ojos azules idénticos a los suyos mirarle todo el camino.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Al regresar a la mansión sintió que era una persona diferente, que algo dentro de él se había apagado, había vivido demasiado tiempo con un fuego interno quemando, una rabia enfermiza llenándolo de cólera y simplemente como apretar un botón, se había ido dejando un vacío que no era negativo ni positivo.

Buscó a Bruce encontrándolo fácilmente en su despacho, le dio la impresión de que estaba aliviado de verlo y que le esperaba. No le sorprendía, Bruce siempre era tan inteligente anticipándose a los movimientos ajenos.

Se desplomó frente a él en una silla cansado, triste y sin propósito.

Bruce lo observó callado, sus ojos eran un mar en calma, profundo e inescrutable, esperaba por él sin presiones.

Cuando al fin se resolvió a hablar tenía la voz ronca –No sé si ir a buscarla, ¿qué caso tendría? ¿Puede una Omega no querer a sus propios hijos? ¿Cómo pudo dejarme con él?…aunque fue el único que se hizo cargo de mí….- Bruce no contestó ninguna de sus interrogantes, entrelazó sus dedos dejando que sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Catherine… ¿sabes algo de ella? ¿Está bien?- Jason por fin alzó sus ojos mostrándose perdido y vulnerable

-Sí, sé dónde vive. Ella está casada con un hombre, un Alfa, tiene dos hijos –le resumió.

-Bien…bien…eso está bien…me alegro que hiciera su vida, después de mí…- bajo los hombros derrotado y murmuró algo muy bajo –Bruce… ¿soy un cachorro no deseado? Todos serían más felices si yo no hubiera existido-

-Yo no- le dijo suave Bruce - Todos pasamos por situaciones difíciles Jason, no sé los motivos de tu verdadera madre, ni los de tu padre, ni los de Catherine, pero estoy agradecido porque directa o indirectamente por ellos pude conocerte, traerte bajo mi ala, volverte mi hijo, mi cachorro y mi Robin. Nunca pienses en no existir, jamás - la intensidad de la mirada de Bruce era avasalladora, se puso de pie y fue hacia él, le tomó en brazos y lo apretó a su pecho, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

-Quiero ir a buscarla…-le dijo suave en un lamento -No sé cómo decírselo a Dick, yo…voy a defraudarlo- le confesó culpable.

-Yo te apoyaré Jason, siempre estaré para ti-

-Gracias papá- susurró dejándose llevar por la calidez de Bruce, por el vínculo de manada que poseían, por el amor infinito que los padres profesan a sus hijos.

*.*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

En el horizonte el sol estaba metiéndose, bajó los binoculares con un suspiro, alejando sus ojos de la escena familiar que se gestaba.

Era Catherine, viviendo felizmente con su familia, siendo amada por sus hijos y su pareja, le daba gusto saber que era feliz, que estaba allá lejos de la violencia que había vivido con su padre y con él.

Colgó los pies al borde del edificio donde estaba sentado y con los últimos restos del ocaso comenzó a hablar, al principio muy bajo, muy suave mientras las palabras se unían formando oraciones.

" _No, perdóname. Si tú no vives, si tú, querida, amor mío, si tú te has muerto,_

 _Todas las hojas caerán en mi pecho, lloverá sobre mi alma noche y día, la nieve quemará mi corazón, andaré con frío y fuego y muerte y nieve._

 _Mis pies querrán marchar hacia donde tú duermes, pero seguiré vivo, porque tú me quisiste sobre todas las cosas indomable…"_

La noche cayó con la última palabra del poema, dejando paso a la oscuridad, se puso de pie y se colocó la mascará era momento de dejar atrás a Jason Todd para ser Red Hood.

-No sabía que recitabas poesía, fue hermoso- la voz femenina le hizo saltar el corazón y alzó la vista para verla.

Kori Anders, mejor conocida como Starfire, la pelirroja flotaba a unos metros de él silenciosamente, con el cabello rojo de una amazona ondeando a su espalda, una visión de hermosura Alfa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Monte Justicia?-

-Desdé que los Jóvenes Titanes fueron disueltos por la Liga de la Justicia, estoy un poco aburrida-

-Vete a entretener a otro lado –le dijo ignorándola.

-Vine a hacerte una propuesta- le dijo flotando hasta él con una sonrisa –un nuevo grupo de Súper Héroes está formándose, Flecha Roja y yo estamos dentro y necesitamos un líder –

-¿Por qué estas molestándome, que no eres amiga de Nightwing?- le dijo fastidiado.

La Tamariana sonrió -¿no lo entiendes? Te queremos a ti como nuestro líder- le dijo mirándolo con aquellos anormales ojos verdes y una sonrisa amplia en su cara.

Aquello descolocó a Jason, él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de liderar ningún grupo como Dick o Tim, más que nada porque había muerto.

-¿Te interesa entonces?- insistió la hermosa mujer.

-Ahora mismo comenzaré una nueva misión, me iré de Ciudad Gótica para cumplirla- le dijo sintiendo que estaba dando una excusa, pero aquello era verdad, estaba decidido a encontrar a su verdadera madre.

Una flecha se incrustó en la pared y la figura de Flecha Roja se deslizó hasta el techo donde se encontraban, acercándose a ellos con confianza.

-¿Tenemos entonces ya una misión….líder?- le preguntó Roy con una sonrisa. Las palabras calaron hondo en él, mirando a los dos pelirrojos Alfas, aquello era completamente nuevo.

-No sé si puedan seguirme el ritmo o si serán una molestia- les dijo Jason como respuesta.

-Ponnos a prueba y te sorprenderemos –le aseguró Roy y estiró la mano a modo de trato.

Jason dudó, pero al final su mano estrechó la de Roy.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya somos un equipo!- celebró Starfire colocando su mano sobre la de ellos.


	25. Chapter 25

_¡Hola chicos y chicas!_

 _Regrese con un nuevo capítulo, había deseado tenerlo antes de que acabara abril, pero no fue posible._

 _Hay algunas aclaraciones para este capítulo, los disfraces que usa Kon son todos los que he visto que usa Superboy en las series animadas y los comcis._

 _ **Heater**_ _es una aplicación inventada por mí, basándome en Tinder, como este fic está ambientado en este siglo y año, pensé que estaría bien ponerlo._

 _Creo que por fin estamos avanzando en la trama y ya vislumbro un final para este fic, ¡ya cumplimos un año! Estoy muy feliz de tenerlos en mi vida._

 _Nos vemos en los comentarios._

 _*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*._

* * *

Capítulo 25

-...de esta manera el proyecto de las nuevas tecnologías en Empresas Wayne podrá tener los máximos rendimientos con un porcentaje de tasa anual de...-

La puerta se abrió de manera violenta y la figura de Richard Grayson interrumpió en la sala de juntas. En la cabecera, Bruce le miró entrelazando sus dedos, armándose de una infinita paciencia.

A su lado, Lucius Fox le lanzó una mirada significativa, mientras el resto de los accionistas y directores de área se quedaban en silencio.

-¡Bruce! Tenemos que hablar, es urgente- Dick le lanzó la mirada más furibunda que Bruce le hubiera visto jamás, suspiró y sabiendo que aquello no conduciría a nada bueno se puso de pie.

-Pueden seguir sin mí, Lucius hazte cargo, envíame lo que acuerden a mi correo electrónico, señores nos vemos en la próxima junta- les informó.

Bruce, ignorando a su hijo mayor, pasó de largo y salió de la habitación.

Dick iba casi pisándole los talones, entró como un torbellino a la oficina de Bruce y cuando estuvieron en la privacidad de los cristales anti-ruido comenzó a vociferar.

-¡Dime la verdad! ¿Fuiste tú quien está apoyando esta locura?- le preguntó señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Bruce se mantuvo callado, dejando que soltara todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Tuviste que ser tú – continuó Dick, absorto en sus propias ideas - Fuiste el último que habló con él, me pidió verte y tú lo animaste a esta locura, ir a buscar a esa mujer que no tiene nada que ver con él ¡que sólo le hará más daño!- se le quebró la voz y desesperado se llevó las manos al cabello, mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por la oficina.

Bruce reconoció los signos de ansiedad en él, siempre que se dejaba llevar por el estrés caminaba en círculos y se revolvía el cabello, era demasiado trasparente con sus emociones. Dick continuó parloteando, hablando en un flujo constante.

-¡Está convaleciente! Hace poco que despertó y no sabemos los efectos que el gas del miedo pudo tener en él. ¡Es completamente irresponsable de tu parte dejarlo ir así! ¡Tienes que detenerlo!- Dick cesó su caminar, alzando los ojos para mirar a Bruce en busca de apoyo, pero el Alfa se mantenía en el mutismo.

-¿Por qué no me dices nada?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, exigiendo una respuesta.

-Dick tienes que relajarte, estás histérico, tienes que saber que yo apoyo la decisión de Jason de irse- le dijo sabiendo lo que aquellas palabras ocasionarían.

Abrió mucho los ojos herido por aquello, había ido en busca de Bruce por un aliado, no había pensado que no lo tendría - Claro… ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Es que tú estás feliz porque nos separaremos, es lo que querías ¿no es verdad? Todo este tiempo te he visto vernos con desaprobación, ¡no quieres que estemos juntos!- la voz de Dick había ido aumentando conforme sus palabras salían de su boca, herido como estaba no le importaba montar un escándalo.

Bruce apretó los labios en una dura línea, Dick siempre conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, era por eso que cuando discutían siempre terminaban en una gran pelea. El primer Robin lo trataba como su igual, no como si fuera su padre, y no tenía temor en reclamarle las cosas.

La parte racional, que cada vez perdía más terreno en su cabeza, le recordó que Dick era una montaña rusa de emociones y que no había comido ni dormido apropiadamente desde el ataque del Espantapájaros.

-¡Basta Dick!- la voz de Bruce resonó en la habitación, mientras cerraba el puño dejando callado al Beta -¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¿Te has tomado un segundo en pensar qué es lo que quiere Jason? ¿Crees que jugar a ignorar sus problemas hará que mágicamente se resuelvan? Pues te tengo una noticia, no lo harán, Jason necesita ir a buscar a su madre biológica, verla y resolver su situación con ella-

-Pero...no quiere que yo lo acompañe...yo podría ir con él…pero no me necesita-le dijo temblando, lágrimas mojando sus mejillas.

Bruce pareció tranquilizarse al verlo así -Dick... piensa en las diferencias entre Tim, tú y Jason. Ustedes vienen de familias que les han amado, padres amorosos, lejos de la violencia doméstica, del hambre, del frío, de la marginación. Haz crecido bajo mi ala junto con Tim para estudiar y dedicarte a lo que más has querido, tuviste el tiempo para crecer como Robin y liderar un equipo, hacer amigos y tomar tu propia identidad. Tim está en ese proceso, pronto tomará su propia identidad y creará aliados, pero Jason nunca tuvo esa oportunidad, él murió, puedes verlo ahora y pensar que es un chico de dieciocho años, pero realmente no ha vivido su adolescencia, no se ha encontrado a sí mismo. ¿Cuántos amigos tiene? Ninguno, ahora dime que no eres egoísta, si lo único que te preocupa es que te está dejando. Sabes que él mismo piensa que no es valioso y ahora sólo confía en ti, pero cuando se dé cuenta de su potencial, podría no elegirte - las palabras surgieron certeras. Dick abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir, demasiado dolido para ser racional, sollozó asintiendo a las palabras de Bruce, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos buscando su apoyo.

Bruce le rodeó con sus brazos dejando que llorara, peinándole el cabello –Si quieres mi aprobación, entonces déjalo vivir y que sea su elección estar contigo, si su amor es fuerte volverá a ti-

-Soy una persona terrible por desear que las cosas sigan iguales –le dijo entre hipidos, llorando contra su pecho, destrozado, soltando todo aquello que tenía dentro.

-Es parte de ser humano Dick, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta-le aseguró.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*

-Joven Tim, no use el celular en la mesa- Alfred puso un plato frente a él, pero el chico en cuestión parecía no haberlo escuchado, tomó una foto a su comida y la envió con una sonrisa.

-Alfred te dijo que guardes el celular, ¿qué no escuchas?- desde atrás Jason tomó el móvil, alejándolo de las manos de Tim y revisó la conversación.

-¿Qué tanto te dicen que te tienen ido?- le preguntó leyendo las tonterías adolescentes que se escribían Kon y Tim, riéndose por cada frase que leía.

Con un sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas, Tim se puso de pie atacando al mayor con un movimiento de Karate, pero fue bloqueado fácilmente por el otro, mientras comenzaban a pelear a puñetazos y patadas.

-No en el comedor- les dijo Alfred suspirando y siendo ignorado, tomó el desayuno de ambos alejándose de la pelea para regresar a la cocina, pensando que aquello se iba a enfriar.

-¿Le envías fotos de todas tus comidas? ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Te está afectando que te hayan expulsado de los Jóvenes Titanes, estás demasiado ocioso-

-No me expulsaron, sólo estoy suspendido por un tiempo... ¡Regrésame mi celular!- le gritó Tim, lanzándose contra él y aferrándose a su espalda con sus piernas como un mono, tratando de alcanzar el móvil.

-Tim tiene novio- se burló riéndose de él, sabiendo que era el único que lograba sacar de sus casillas al estirado Tim. Su dedo se deslizó por la galería de fotos que mostraba platillos, paisajes y chistes de internet hasta que llegó a un montón de fotos del tercer Robin frente al espejo de su baño. Al principio modelando su vestuario, después en ropa interior y, por último, unas cuantas desnudo en poses bastante sugestivas, que por la manera sensual y lasciva que presentaban, sólo podían corresponder al momento de su celo.

-¡No! ¡No las veas!- el Omega chilló al ver lo que estaba revisando y, fuera de sí, le mordió el brazo haciendo que soltara el celular para tomarlo y protegerlo en su pecho con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Jason le miró con una sonrisa en la boca y los ojos abiertos de la impresión –Parece que ya no eres tan niño, ni tan inocente. El pequeño Timmy está creciendo, ya se envía fotos comprometedoras. ¿Qué diría Bruce si se enterara que haces sexting con tu futuro hermanastro? Seguro que se decepciona. -le dijo burlón.

-¡No tenías derecho a revisar mi celular, es privado! Y para tu información no me he estado enviado nada con nadie. ¡Son sólo fotos que tomé!- los ojos de Tim estaban llorosos y angustiados. Jason iba a delatarlo, no quería ni imaginar la cara de Bruce cuando se enterara, iba a morir de vergüenza.

Jason se río de su cara asustada haciendo enojar aún más al menor –Lástima que no podré decirle nada porque me voy hoy –dijo como si aquello lo decepcionara, dejando confuso a Tim – Y un consejo, si vas a enviarle desnudos, a quien sea, no te tomes fotos con tu cara en ellas, ni si el fondo permite reconocer tu habitación. ¿Qué no eras el futuro mejor detective del mundo? Las hormonas te están nublando el juicio.-

-Estaba en celo...no pensé bien las cosas, de cualquier modo no las envié a nadie...-murmuró, pensando que, de todas las personas, tenía que tener aquella vergonzosa conversación con Jason.

-Sí, eso explica por qué parecías estar chorreando como fuente en la imagen...-

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡La viste! Eres lo peor- Tim buscó darle un puñetazo nuevo, pero Jason lo paró con su mano -Un último consejo-le dijo viéndolo fijo con una inusual cara seria - Condones y pastillas, es kriptoniano, no querrás terminar como Clark y que sus súper espermatozoides te hagan un bebé- le dobló la mano y lo sometió para con fuerza revolverle el cabello, despeinándolo y luego soltándolo con un empujón.

-¿Qué no te ibas a ir ya?-le gritó Tim, rojo de pena, mirando a Jason darle la espalda y alejarse.

-Sí, sí, adiós Tim-le dijo riéndose, mientras le hacia el símbolo de amor y paz.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*

En la privacidad de su cuarto comenzó a eliminar las fotografías de su galería, acababa de cambiar su contraseña y modificar el programa de seguridad, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavidos.

Aún sentía dentro de sí, una mezcla de enojo e inseguridad, al menos podía confiar en que Jason no diría nada puesto que no estaría en la casa por tiempo indefinido, era extraño saber que se iba. No es que hubiera congeniado mucho con él, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, sentía pena por Dick, quien era el más afectado de todos con la decisión del segundo Robin. No sabía cómo iban a terminar aquella extraña relación que llevaban, porque por lo que había podido escuchar, Dick no lo acompañaría.

No había querido hacer ningún comentario, de cualquier manera no es como que hubieran pedido su opinión, pero podía notar el estrés y desesperación en Dick desde que Jason llegó herido con la primera Robin mujer. Se enteró de los detalles hasta la mañana siguiente, puesto que el ataque se había perpetrado el día de su celo.

Cuando estuvo en condiciones de salir de su encierro se topó con las noticias de que tenían heridos, sin poder acercarse a Dick quien sólo soltaba gritos y regaños. Acudió a Bruce quien le explicó los sucesos con tono lúgubre, era obvio que le afectaba tener de esa manera a dos miembros de su equipo.

Sin poder ayudar mucho, visitó a la nueva Robin. Saber que era su remplazo le había traído sentimientos contradictorios, pero después de verla atada a una cama gritando y acorralada por los efectos del gas del miedo, comenzó a sentir simpatía por la chica. Stephanie se había recuperado antes que Jason, a pesar de ser expuesta a mayor cantidad del gas del miedo, Bruce le explicó que el efecto del gas residía en los miedos internos de cada persona y, por lo tanto, sus efectos variaban dependiendo de la víctima.

El potente tranquilizante que Bruce le había administrado surtió efecto, permitiendo que pudieran conversar con ella. Dick le había querido arrancar los hechos y no le importaba mucho que estuviera convaleciente, por lo que Bruce usó su potente voz Alfa para sacarlo de la habitación, increíblemente sobreprotector con la chica. Tim sin decir ni una palabra se quedó quieto, mientras Steph les relataba su historia, de cualquier manera no recordaba demasiado y su versión coincidía con la de Batwoman, así que no tenían muchos más datos.

Stephanie se había marchado demasiado pronto, habían podido hablar un poco, era inteligente, graciosa y muy fuerte, como una combinación de los anteriores Robin. Supo que tenía mucho potencial y que sería perfecta como compañera de Bruce, lo único malo es que ella no viviría con ellos, sino con Batwoman como su pupila directa. A pesar de ser la nueva Robin, Bruce había declarado que era lo mejor, porque Stephanie aún tenía padres y asuntos que resolver con los mismos.

No quiso indagar, seguramente era la razón por la cual la chica no había dejado de llamar a su padre a gritos cuando la trajeron. Al parecer todos tenían sus propios traumas y problemas, ningún vigilante estaba a salvo.

Se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, la pantalla de su celular ya estaba negra por la inactividad. Al regresar en sí, pulsó un botón y las imágenes volvieron a mostrarse, había un montón de platillos de comida, en total eran ochenta y siete fotografías, algunas eran simples dulces, otras manzanas, vasos de refresco y demás.

Se dio cuenta que en realidad sí había sido demasiado ocioso, pero no pudo evitarlo, había tenido una pequeña guerra de imágenes con Kon que comenzó en el momento que cuestionó qué comida era mejor, si la de su abuela Martha o la de Alfred. Era infantil y estúpido, pero había desatado una pequeña competencia entre ellos.

Él enviaba foto de su desayuno inglés y Kon contrarrestaba con unos waffles con tocino y huevos.

Recorrió las imágenes hasta llegar a una de Kon con un bigote blanco de leche y un gran vaso vacío, haciendo caras graciosas a la cámara. Se rió de solo verla y pasó de largo, no podía borrarla.

Él no le había enviado cosas tan divertidas, sólo imágenes de los libros que leía, alguna de él trabajando en su computadora, estaba creando un programa de identificación de rostros, voz y huellas dactilares junto con Bárbara, era un proyecto ambicioso y que le apasionaba.

Kon, por su parte, aprovechaba cada día en Kansas para aprender cosas nuevas, miró las imágenes que le había enviado de sus entrenamientos, llegó a una _selfie_ del Alfa dando un gran salto intentando volar haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz a la cámara, flotaba un poco en el aire.

Fue eliminando fotos hasta llegar a otra del chico ordeñando a las vacas mientras sonreía a la cámara. Tenía una más de Kon manejando la vieja camioneta de su abuelo, recordó que ese día lo había regañado por mensajearse y manejar. El chico le contó que su abuela lo mandaba a comprar productos al pueblo de Smallville o repartir leche y queso a las granjas vecinas.

Se dio cuenta que tenía una increíble cantidad de fotos de Kon que no quería eliminar, como aquella de Conner en los campos de maíz, con el atardecer a sus espaldas, haciendo relucir aquellos ojos azules irreales con su gran sonrisa.

Suspiró tras dejar una foto más de Kon en overol y camisa de cuadros rojos y blancos, con un sombrero de paja, completamente pueblerino, aquella le había dado largas e incontrolables carcajadas, simplemente no podía deshacerse de ella, lo mejor era darse por vencido con lo de las fotos y dejarlas en su galería.

Pensó que esas imágenes eran la prueba irrefutable de que Kon era adorablemente feliz y que no paraba de entrenar para poder ser un digno miembro de Justicia Joven, incluso entre sus conversaciones le envió fotografías de posibles diseños para su traje de superhéroe.

-"Ma' cree que debo de tener un traje, ¿Qué opinas de éste?" – el mensaje había llegado con una fotografía de él, llevaba un traje negro con acabados en rojo con una gran "S" en el pecho.

-"Demasiado negro"- le había respondido y el siguiente traje que la señora Kent había inventado era uno completamente blanco con una "S" roja.

-"Demasiado blanco"- Kon le había respondido que era muy difícil de complacer. El siguiente era una simple camisa negra con la "S" roja en el pecho, acompañada de sus pantalones de mezclilla y botas negras –"Demasiado simple", se limitó a responder.

-"¿Quizá éste?"- le preguntó enviándole la foto de él, en un traje mitad rojo en la parte inferior y mitad azul en la superior, llevaba sus botas negras, guantes negros, chamarra de cuero, dos cintos en la cintura y unos lentes de sol en los ojos. Tim había tardado en responder de la impresión para al final comentar –"Demasiado de todo"-

Kon simplemente se había reído –"Me gustan todos, ya veré cual uso"-

Llegó a las fotos que le había enviado y que no eran tan interesantes. Él en converse con una sudadera naranja más grande que su talla y unos pantalones gastados, la típica ropa floja que usaba cuando estaba cerca del celo y no le apetecía usar nada que no fuera cómodo, suave y cálido.

Al ser muy exacto en sus días de celo, le había mencionado casualmente a Kon que no respondería sus mensajes debido a su encierro. El Alfa le había sugerido que podían mensajearse mientras se sintiera cómodo con ello y él había aceptado sin pensar en los riesgos.

Simplemente creyó que al ser un Omega de bajo nivel, con un ciclo de un día, su mente sólo estaría afectada por unas cuantas horas y el resto perfectamente podría seguir con su vida normal, a diferencia de los Omegas de alto nivel que duraban días idos en su propia necesidad.

El celo había llegado puntual y, encerrado en su cuarto, sufría espasmos musculares que le producían cólicos que no lo dejaban levantarse de la cama, se quejó con Kon del dolor y el Alfa le había enviado una fotografía de un té.

-"Le pregunté a Ma' qué es bueno para el celo, me dijo que el té caliente ayuda"-

Hambriento e irritable no le había respondido pese a su muestra de gentileza, tenía calor y la ropa estorbaba, desnudo en su cama y hecho un ovillo sólo quería dormir y despertar hasta el día siguiente.

El timbre de su celular le recordó que Kon aún esperaba saber cómo se encontraba.

-"Estoy empezando a llenar mis sábanas de fluidos, todo muy agradable"- le había respondido sarcástico, mientras sus inhibiciones iban desapareciendo debido al calor y la molestia de sentirse vacío.

Kon ya no había dicho nada más y él había gastado una cantidad ridícula de tiempo en masturbarse y penetrarse con sus dedos, su entrada húmeda y palpitante estaba deseosa y suave. Con su kit para el celo se penetró sin mucha ceremonia buscando el placer y consuelo que el dildo con nudo le proporcionaba para aquellos malestares mensuales.

Gimió escandalosamente, agradecido de las paredes gruesas, mientras buscaba llegar al clímax, deseoso como cualquier otro adolescente no buscó retrasar su placer y rápidamente eyaculó manchándose a sí mismo, perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas veces se había corrido ya.

Se miró en el espejo de su cuarto, estaba lleno de sus propios fluidos, sudoroso y sonrojado, con los dedos manchados. Tomó su teléfono y vio que no tenía respuestas nuevas de parte del Alfa, un pequeño gruñido parecido al de un gatito se emitió de su garganta, bufando molesto por ser ignorado.

-"Me siento muy mal, necesito tu ayuda, ¿quieres ver?"- había tecleado lleno de errores ortográficos y palabras mochas, cegado por su deseo.

Frente al espejo había tomado una serie de fotos obscenas y escandalosas de sí mismo, con las piernas muy abiertas jugando con su entrada, a gatas penetrándose con el dildo y la última sentado sobre éste masturbándose, mientras pellizcaba sus pequeños pezones rosados y erectos.

Con la boca seca, volvió a recorrer las imágenes, aquello había sido lo que miró Jason, su más grande vergüenza. Rojo de la pena agradeció no haber sido capaz de enviarlas a Kon y, maldiciendo a todos los infiernos, las borró apenado y furioso consigo mismo sin poder reconocer a aquel sujeto sin inhibiciones, disfrutando de su sexualidad plenamente sin tapujos. Los sexólogos decían que, en realidad, el celo sólo era una pérdida de las propias barreras mentales, la oportunidad de aflorar todos los deseos secretos de uno.

Aquello no era lo que lo atormentaba, lo peor no había sido tomarse las fotos, sino que, mientras lo hacía, no dejó de pensar en Kon, en evocar su rostro cada vez que se corría.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*

La motocicleta se detuvo llegando al punto de reunión, era el parque principal de Ciudad Gótica, rodeado por rascacielos, con un lago natural con hermosos cisnes y peces, un pequeño pulmón de oxígeno en la metrópoli.

Dejó su casco y motocicleta para leer el mensaje, buscando el lugar donde lo esperaban, Jason ya estaba allá, sentando en una banca alimentando a las palomas con migas de pan.

Llegó hasta él, sin decir nada, sentándose, mirando a las aves comer los últimos trozos.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?-le preguntó tratando de hacer aquella una conversación normal, forzándose a sonreírle.

-Sí, ya llevo todo y me despedí de todos los demás- le dijo sin poder mirarlo, fijando su vista en el agua.

-Jason…yo…-no supo cómo continuar, estaba demasiado emocional, se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a llorar, que lo iba a despedir con una sonrisa, pero simplemente no podía.

-Necesito hacer esto Dick, lamento mucho hacerte daño, pero quiero hacerlo- le dijo y cruzó la distancia entre ellos, posando su mano sobre la de él.

Dick asintió sin decir nada, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta –Es lo mejor separarnos, darnos un tiempo… Kori y Roy tienen suerte de tenerte como líder porque eres increíble- le soltó riéndose, mientras lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas –Perdón, siempre soy tan emotivo, yo… no sé qué me pasa- le dijo riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, pensando que estaba loco por comportarse de esa manera.

Jason le apretó los dedos sin saber qué decir, no era demasiado bueno para los sentimientos, pero ahí estaba él, destrozándole el corazón a quien menos se lo merecía.

-Traje algo para ti-le dijo soltando la mano ajena y despertando la curiosidad del segundo Robin.

De su bolsillo Dick sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra, al verla el corazón de Jason dio un pequeño salto de la impresión imaginando que sería.

-Es para ti, ábrela- le animó con una sonrisa genuina, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Con cuidado y nervioso reveló el contenido, dentro había una llave con un llavero, al voltearlo venía una dirección y la leyenda: "Para cuando tengas deseos de regresar a casa".

-Me voy a Blüdheaven mañana, compré una casa, con jardín, de dos pisos, también algunos muebles, bueno… muchos muebles- dijo riendo, limpiándose la nariz y hecho un desastre - sé que me apresuré con lo de irnos a vivir juntos y que metí la pata al no consultarte, lo lamento, sé que también te estoy presionando con esto y que no tienes la obligación de aceptarla, ni de regresar, ni de ir conmigo porque técnicamente estamos rompiendo- dijo balbuceando en un flujo incontenible de palabras -pero… pero quería que lo tuvieras en consideración- finalizó muy bajo, tomó aire después de hablar tanto, pensando que le había dado mil vueltas a las cosas, pero así era él, un lío de palabras e ideas inconexas aventadas al vacío sin consideración.

-Voy a guardarla-le respondió Jason con una sonrisa después de escuchar todo el discurso de Dick, se acercó más eliminando el espacio entre ellos. Le tomó del rostro húmedo, tan cerca que podía apreciar sus pestañas y sus párpados hinchados, cerró los ojos y lo besó.

Fue un beso triste porque sabía a despedida, lento y muy suave, cuando se separaron Dick tenía lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo porque comprendía qué era lo siguiente. Se quedaron callados un tiempo, antes de que Jason se pusiera de pie, y dándole un último beso en la mejilla, se retiró.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

[Video llamada en proceso]

Bart intentó llamarte

Bart: Jefeeeee contesta! [12:15 A.M.] √√

Bart: Deja [12:16 A.M.] √√

Bart: de [12:16 A.M.] √√

Bart: dejarme [12:16 A.M.] √√

Bart: en [12:16 A.M.] √√

Bart: visto [12:16 A.M.] √√

[Video llamada en proceso]

El celular vibró por enésima vez y Tim contestó, la cara pecosa de Bart apareció en pantalla.

-¡Hola Jefe!-le dijo entusiasta con su enorme sonrisa –Mira con quien estoy- dijo antes de alejar el teléfono y mostrar atrás en una esquina a Kon saludando con una mano.

Hubo un borrón y, de repente, Bart ya estaba trepado en la espalda de Kon.

-¿Qué haces en Smallville? ¿No deberías estar en Ciudad Central? –le preguntó, mirándolos perplejo y ligeramente escandalizado.

-Ya suenas como mi abuelo, estaba aburrido, además no queda tan lejos, vine en "un flash"-le dijo guiñando un ojo con coquetería.

Frunció el entrecejo con envidia, él no podía salir a ningún lado y mientras su equipo se divertía sin él.

-Pero te llamé para asuntos importantes del equipo- le dijo Bart acaparando su atención de nuevo.

-Muéstrale- le dijo a Kon, abrazándose a su cuello y rodeándole con sus piernas. El chico comenzó a flotar y, por el movimiento de la cámara, supo que estaban elevándose.

-¡Kon ya puede volar Jefe!-le dijo entusiasmado, mientras hacía girar el celular dándole una vista panorámica de los campos de maíz que cada vez se hacían más pequeños, siguieron alzándose más y más, sólo se escuchaban las risas estridentes del pelirrojo.

Hizo un mohín de disgusto, ¿Qué no se suponía que Kon iría a verlo cuando aprendiera a volar? Apenas pudo reprimir su cara cuando Bart volvió la cámara hacia ellos.

-Saluda Kon-le dijo Bart sosteniendo su celular frente a sus caras, sacando la lengua y haciendo gestos. El Alfa se reía con sus ocurrencias y miró a la cámara con aquellos ojos azules impresionantes, atravesando a Tim con su mirada y su sonrisa.

-Ya podré ir a verte, Bart y yo vamos para allá, espero estés listo para recibirnos-

\- ¿Qué? Espera no pueden….- confuso, trató de hilar sus pensamientos –Bart, ¡No! Espera…-

-¡Cambio y fuera!-anunció la voz cantarina del velocista antes de cortar la llamada.

[Videollamada finalizada]

Se quedó perplejo ante el aparato un segundo para, al siguiente, intentar comunicarse con Bart, pero el muy maldito lo mandaba a buzón y leía sus histéricos mensajes sin responder.

Al cabo de media hora, Kon y Bart estaban aterrizando en su patio.

*-.*-.*-.

-Señor Superboy, es un placer tenerlo de nuevo en la mansión, ¿preparo su habitación?-

-No, gracias Alfred, se supone que no estoy aquí- dijo con una sonrisa –Ya tengo nombre, me puedes decir Kon, es Kon de Conner Kent y Kon-El- le explicó como un niño que ya sabe su nombre completo y dirección.

– Ya veo, señor Conner, entonces prepararé sándwiches para ustedes –dijo mirando a Bart, quien no dejaba de correr a toda velocidad de un lado a otro y hablando con la misma rapidez, mareando a Tim que trataba de detenerlo.

-Una pregunta Alfred-le dijo Kon llamando su atención –Cuando mi padre se case con Batman, ¿vas a ser mi abuelo?-

El mayordomo se quedó callado y quieto, dándole una larga mirada, -Vaya… me ha tomado con la guardia baja, señor Conner- dijo llevándose una mano al corazón –Tenga cuidado conmigo señor, ya no estoy para estas cosas-le dijo impresionado y, sin poder evitarlo, estiró su mano y acarició los rizos negros del adolescente, dándole unas palmaditas finales antes de retirarse, del lugar, dejando a Kon con la duda de si aquello significaba un sí o un no.

Bart corrió a su lado –La mansión Wayne es increíble, nunca había estado aquí, ¿podemos jugar con los batarangs?- preguntó y salió corriendo, un segundo después ya tenía uno en la mano jugando a lanzarlo y atraparlo.

-¡Bart!- el pelirrojo se quedó quieto ante el grito y ocultó el arma tras de sí.

-Deja eso donde lo encontraste- le ordenó Tim, crispado de los nervios y sobándose el puente de la nariz, seguro de que iba a darle una jaqueca.

-¿Entonces no estás feliz de vernos?-le preguntó Kon, quien también se había quedado quieto con el grito.

-No…sí… bueno, verás, no estaba esperándolos – le dijo al final con una sonrisa cansada, pensando que jamás querría tener hijos, era suficiente ser líder de un equipo y tener que encargarse de Bart y Kon.

-Ya volví-anunció Bart deteniéndose en seco al lado de Tim.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, allá podremos hablar –les dijo mientras los guiaba a su habitación. Una vez ahí se sentaron en la mullida cama y, por un segundo, Tim pensó que aquello no parecía una reunión de equipo, sino una tonta pijamada.

-Bueno, volvamos a los asuntos que atañen a "Justicia Joven"- indicó Bart, dando por empezada la reunión acostándose en los suaves y mullidos cojines de Tim.

-Ya aprendí a volar- anunció Kon alzando una mano con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste?-le inquirió Tim, se mensajeaban todo el tiempo, era imposible que pasara de la noche a la mañana ¿o sí?

-El día que estuviste en celo, cuando dejaste de responder mis mensajes me preocupé, después estuviste enviándome textos extraños e intenté saltar y volar para ir contigo, pero no funcionaba, así que me concentré en verte y, de pronto, pude hacerlo, flotar. Tomar el control fue lo más difícil, porque iba arriba y abajo sin control, pero después pude concentrarme hacia donde hacerlo y lo conseguí-le explicó.

-¿Mensajes de texto durante el celo?- le preguntó Bart picaronamente con aquella sonrisa de diablillo tan suya.

-Sólo unos cuantos, antes de que comenzara nada raro- dijo y supo que estaba justificándose y sonrojándose a la vez bajo la mirada traviesa de Bart.

-Sí claro, en Ciudad Central le llaman sexting, pero está bien, no voy a comentar nada –dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía más ancha.

-¿Qué es sexting?-les preguntó Kon.

-¡NADA!- Tim agarró una almohada y le pegó con ella a Bart -¡Ya deja de estar diciendo cosas raras!- dijo pegándole por cada palabra, mientras el pelirrojo se desternillaba de la risa.

Los golpes suaves al otro lado de la puerta, fue lo que hizo que dejara aquello y abriera para encontrar al mayordomo quien les llevaba sándwiches y jugo. Tim hizo lo posible por ignorar la ceja alzada del Beta y sonreír, encogiéndose de hombros, para tomar la comida y apresurarse a cerrar de nuevo.

-En cualquier caso, Kon guarda mi número de teléfono también, no es justo que sólo el jefe pueda mensajearse contigo- dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras Kon le daba su número y a toda velocidad Bart tecleaba guardándolo.

-Si ya puedo volar, ¿ya puedo estar en Justicia Joven?-les preguntó Kon tomando uno de los sándwiches que había dejado Tim en la cama al sentarse de nuevo con ellos.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, voy a plantearle el asunto a Bruce- dijo Tim comiendo un trozo de sándwich, mientras a su lado Bart comía como un pozo sin fondo, uno tras otro.

-Debes de seguir entrenando Kon, aún debemos saber si puedes desarrollar el aliento helado y la visión de calor- Tim meditó aquello, sólo eran tres, él quien desempeñaba el puesto de estratega y líder, Kon la fuerza y el vuelo y Bart con su velocidad capaz de escurrirse de todos.

No eran un equipo muy complejo, pero había pensado ya algunos escenarios donde pudieran usar tácticas para superar sus debilidades.

-Por mi abuelo sé que mandaron a reacondicionar Monte Justicia, poner algunas nuevas adecuaciones Omega, los baños dejaron de ser comunitarios para volverse privados y mandaron la habitación de Kon al subsuelo- le informó tras acabar de comer y ver con deseo el sándwich del kriptoniano, quien al final lo partió a la mitad entregándoselo al velocista.

-¿Adecuaciones Omega?, eso significa que sí vamos a regresar a escena-dijo triunfante –Sólo debemos mostrarnos arrepentidos de nuestra primera misión y sujetarnos a sus reglas y tendremos la privacidad de estar solos en Jump City-

-Viviremos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, creo que el abuelo va a obligarme a tomar pastillas para anular mi aroma y reducir mis celos, no confía en Kon- dijo lamiéndose los dedos llenos de migajas y crema.

-Creo que en quien no confía es en ti- murmuró Tim suspirando.

-¿No hay alguna pastilla que pueda tomar yo? Así el abuelo de Bart estaría tranquilo y podríamos estar juntos- les dijo Kon sereno.

Tim le sonrió, era un Alfa tan considerado, quizá porque estaba acostumbrado a ellos, no parecía estar afectado por permanecer encerrado en un cuarto con dos Omegas sin unir, quizá Kon todavía no había madurado sexualmente porque habían apresurado su crecimiento.

Le miró fijo, tenía aquella nuez de Adán en su garganta, hombros anchos, manos largas, una mandíbula cuadrada, no aparentaba tener nada de vello y trató que su mirada no fuera a su entrepierna. Los Alfas no tenían ciclos, pero sí se excitaban y producían saliva Alfa, erecciones con nudo, hormonas para atraer con su olor y aquella voz Alfa con la cual se imponían. Se estremeció y no tuvo nada que ver con el miedo. Trago y se obligó a dejar ese pensamiento para después.

-No existe nada que los Alfas tomen para controlar sus hormonas, aunque escuché de algunos tratamientos experimentales donde les daban hormonas Omega para disminuir su testosterona- dijo Tim concluyendo con aquel tema.

-Ojalá fuera Omega, así no existiría problema alguno porque durmiéramos juntos o fuéramos un equipo- murmuró Kon.

Tim y Bart se quedaron callados mirándolo, pero fue Bart quien actúo más deprisa lanzándose a abrazar el cuello de Kon.

-Eres un encanto, no crezcas nunca-le dijo frotando su mejilla contra la de él, mezclando sus esencias. Kon ladeó la cabeza, frotándola con él, tan manso como un cachorro. Si pudiera verlo, Flash sabría que Kon no era el problema, quizá quienes querrían tomar un poco más serían ellos.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Regresó el estómago encerrado en el baño del trabajo, jaló la manija del agua dejando que se fuera su desayuno.

Escupió a un pedazo de papel, tirándolo a la papelera y fue a lavarse la boca y la cara, estaba pálido.

Había creído que era uno de esos raros casos de embarazo asintomático o que sus poderes bien podrían ayudarle a pasar, bien librado, aquellos nueve meses, pero al parecer no estaba en lo correcto.

Acababa de terminar el segundo mes para comenzar el tercero y llevaba toda la semana despertando con náuseas, Bruce había conseguido que la Doctora Thompkins llevara el control de natalidad sobre Clark. Lo cierto es que no había nada escrito sobre embarazos kriptonianos, pero la Doctora a pesar a su avanzada edad parecía entusiasta al ver como el feto se desarrollaba de la misma manera que un bebé normal.

Bruce había aprendido kriptoniano para investigar a fondo el embarazo de Clark y adelantarse a cualquier posible eventualidad, había interrogado extensamente a Jor-El en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, quien había respondido a todas sus preguntas.

"Los Kriptonianos somos muy semejantes a los humanos, sólo nuestra tecnología era superior, fue por ello que enviamos a Kal a este sistema solar porque podrías ser su semejante. No es tu naturaleza kriptoniana lo que te da poderes hijo, son los rayos de su sol amarillo, así como los rayos del sol rojo te debilitarían"

Clark, al lado de Bruce, había escuchado todo, comprendiendo que mientras su bebé no naciera y estuviera expuesto al Sol, no desarrollaría poderes. Era un bebé tan frágil como cualquier otro y recordó que recién llegado a la Tierra, había tenido problemas para respirar y no había manifestado ninguna anormalidad hasta meses después.

Pensó en Kon, él era la mezcla de un humano con un kriptoniano y también había desarrollado sus poderes con el tiempo, ahora el adolescente podía volar y usar su fuerza, pero aún le quedaba aprender a controlar sus nacientes poderes de visión calorífica, los mismo ocurriría con su bebé.

-Está en el lugar más seguro del mundo Bruce, dentro de mí, nada malo le ocurrirá- le había dicho con una seguridad total de la que aun el Alfa desconfiaba.

-Preferiría que dejas de ser Superman por un tiempo, pero sé que ese tema no está a discusión contigo-

Tras los chequeos con la Doctora Thompkins, lo habían llenado de pastillas multivitamínicas y, para su asombro, había engordado dos kilos, que con su peso de casi cien kilos de musculatura no aparentaban nada.

"Quizá con el embarazo pierdas los cuadros"-le había dicho como una broma la Doctora, mientras palpaba su vientre bien trabajado.

Clark no era el típico Omega, era tan alto como Bruce con sus casi 1.92 y con su misma complexión física. Un cuerpo labrado en músculo, no tenía formas suaves ni femeninas, era en su forma bondadosa de ser en lo único que podría reflejarse su naturaleza.

Su aroma había cambiado, casi imperceptiblemente, para acentuarse y volverse ligeramente más dulce, tan rico como una flor abierta o una fruta madura, Bruce paseaba su nariz por su cuello y cabello, llenándole de su aroma. Parecía especialmente protector y no era el único, las misiones en la Liga de la Justicia no habían hecho más que aumentar y paseaban de un lado a otro del planeta ayudando. Durante una guerrilla en el Medio Oriente, su formación había sido instintivamente dejando a Superman al centro y cubriendo sus flancos.

Batman no había podido dejar de sentir aprensión, incluso aunque las balas rebotaban en Superman como semillas siendo arrojadas.

El Omega cooperaba con el equipo como siempre, dándoles su apoyo y dejando que los demás Alfas a su alrededor se fueran acostumbrando a su nuevo aroma y estado, pensando que dejar las cosas seguir su camino habitual era lo mejor.

En el baño del "Diario El Planeta" pensó que había sido más fácil ser superhéroe que reportero, se lavó los dientes con el pequeño kit de pasta de dientes y cepillo que ya siempre cargaba consigo y, tras mojarse la cara, suspiró para regresar a su cubículo.

Sentado en su silla se cubrió la cara con sus brazos, dispuesto a pasar el resto de la hora durmiendo y así evitar sentirse mareado, iba a llamar a la Doctora esperando que le recetara cualquier cosa con tal de sentirse mejor.

La mano cálida de Lois Lane le sobó la espalda de arriba abajo para después hacerlo en círculos.

-Kansas, ¿estás enfermo?- le preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, creo que no estoy bien del estómago-le respondió porque era inútil tratar de ocultarle algo a esa mujer.

-Puedes hablar con Perry y pedirle que te deje salir temprano- intervino Jimmy, llevándole un vaso de agua fría.

Clark alzó el rostro mirando a sus amigos infinitamente agradecido, no los merecía, tomó de a sorbos el agua hasta terminársela y sintió que estaba un poco mejor.

-No puedo irme, no después de que Perry accedió a darme un aumento- les dijo. Su jefe se había hecho el duro, pero al final había autorizado subirlo de puesto, era una lástima que aquello no iba a durar mucho, al menos ahora tenía más dinero para guardar para su bebé, la otra mitad de su salario la dividía entre Kon y su madre.

Conner le había dicho que no necesitaba nada, después de todo ahora viviría en Monte Justicia y ya tenía su traje de súper héroe, no necesitaba nada más.

Sabía que era Bruce quien se encargaba de dar los fondos a Justicia Joven para equipamiento, alimento y alojamiento, pero preferiría pensar que todo su dinero también estaba mezclado con las donaciones que la Liga de la Justicia recibía, además del financiamiento de los miembros más ricos.

-¿Jimmy puedes traerle más agua?- Lois le entregó el vaso al pelirrojo Alfa y el otro comprendió que quería que los dejara a solas.

La mujer arrastró una silla con ruedas y se sentó frente a él tomándole las manos, sus ojos azules le perforaron y de alguna manera Clark se sintió regañado antes de que comenzara a decirle algo.

-Clark creo que es el momento para una intervención de amigos- declaró, ella nunca le llamaba por su nombre y supo que aquello era serio.

Asintió sin decir nada y ella continuó.

-Desde que comenzaste tu relación con el Alfa millonario has cambiado, es decir, me alegra verte más feliz, pero también noto que has tenido más problemas, quiero saber si puedo ser de ayuda-la mano pequeña de Lois le apretó y quizá fueran las hormonas del embarazo, pero Clark sintió el corazón apachurrarse en su pecho.

-¿Él te prohibió que me digas quién es? ¿Te hace daño?- Lois le miraba muy fijo, buscando sombra de duda en sus ojos.

-Él no me hace daño, estoy enfermo, de verdad-le dijo tan sincero como podía, el embarazo podía considerarse una enfermedad de nueve meses ¿no?

-¿El millonario es Bruce Wayne?- susurró muy cerca de él.

Clark se quedó callado y simplemente asintió –Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, por nuestra amistad, nadie debe saberlo nunca- le imploró.

-Lo supe cuando me dijiste tu nueva dirección, esos edificios fueron comprados por Empresas Wayne, también fue obvio cuando vino para hablar contigo en privado, además de que descartaste a Oliver Queen y Lex Luthor, sólo estaba esperando a que tú me lo dijeras, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo no parecías mejorar, sino que regresaste con él y tuviste problemas financieros, por eso pediste el aumento y ahora estas enfermo y vomitas casi todos los días en los baños, lo que me ha orillado a poner las cosas claras-

-No es tan terrible como lo pones-le dijo sonriendo, acariciando los dedos de su amiga para tranquilizarla –él es una figura pública, no deben relacionarnos, es lo mejor para ambos, es en serio-le aseguró.

-Suena a que eres su sucio secreto y por ello te puso una casa, compró la empresa para la que trabajas y ahora no le importa apoyarte financieramente ni asegurarse de tu salud- los ojos de Lois se estrecharon enojada y un sonido de un gruñido se atoró en su garganta –Revisé su agenda y no tiene viajes programados para Metrópolis, ¿Cuándo planea venir a verte? ¿Cuándo estés en el hospital?-

No quiso ni preguntar cómo había dado con la agenda de Bruce, pero se rió ante todas las ideas que revoloteaban como un enjambre en la mente de Lois, era realmente terrible cuando estaba enojada.

-¡No te rías Kansas! Esto es serio-le dijo enfurruñada, Clark la abrazó pese a que ella se retorcía en sus brazos queriendo zafarse, pegó sus mejillas y susurró a su oído –Lois… no quiero que me vinculen con Bruce porque voy a tener un bebé suyo… en realidad soy un Omega-

La mujer Alfa dejó de moverse y se quedó lívida y agarrotada, se separó un poco mirándolo con ojos como platos, su labio inferior temblaba tratando de decir una palabra, Clark la miraba con ojos amables, dejando que se calmara.

-No voy a estar mucho tiempo por aquí Lois, eres una excelente amiga, por favor, en el tiempo que me queda que nadie se entere hasta que sea inevitable-

Lois fijó los ojos en su estómago y se llevó las manos a la boca con los ojos aún espantados, asintió frenéticamente a las palabras de Clark y buscó sus manos.

-Voy a ayudarte, ese bebé tendrá la mejor tía del mundo, déjalo en mis manos Kansas, la pequeña Topeka estará bien- le guiñó un ojo, riéndose de aquel secreto y emocionada le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Clark la abrazó riendo, sintiéndose liberado y feliz, cayendo en cuenta que hasta entonces siempre había asumido que el género de su bebé sería varón, pero bien podría ser una chica. La idea se asentó en su cabeza como algo maravilloso y posible.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

-Me encanta mi nueva habitación- Bart dio vueltas hasta tirarse en la amplia cama y rebotar dos veces por el impulso que llevaba.

Tim ojeó el lugar, era amplia y cómoda como la suya, aunque lo importante era la puerta reforzada con seguros que se cierran desde dentro y con reconocimiento facial, de voz y de huellas dactilares.

También contaba con sistema de pánico, baño privado y un vestidor, la cama era tan suave que uno podría hundirse en ella y el suelo era alfombrado con sistema de aire acondicionado y calefacción, provisto incluso de su propio refrigerador.

No tenía nada que ver con el cuarto sencillo de Kon, con su amplia cama y closet, el baño incluso estaba al otro lado del pasillo y eran las duchas comunales que siempre habían existido, el Alfa no parecía molesto ni contrariado, había dicho que sólo necesitaba la cama lo demás eran lujos.

Como su mentora estaba Black Canary, la mujer Omega había sido seleccionada para instruirlos, era hermosa y letal, era una Omega de nivel medio, pero resplandecía por sí sola con su hermoso cabello rubio y sus ojos azules. Kon había tenido cuidado de no olfatearla, pero llenaba el lugar con su aroma a fresas dulces.

En la sala de entrenamiento era implacable al hacerlos pelear, no tenía reparos en gritarles ni ponerlos a correr cien vueltas.

Tenían Robots que les preparaban la comida y hacían las tareas básicas de limpieza, aún no tenían muchas misiones, pero era divertido estar juntos, pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la sala común porque les tenían prohibido juntarse en sus habitaciones, la casa tenía cámaras para vigilarlos las veinticuatro horas del día.

Black Canary había estado deseosa de conocer a Kon y le había sonreído maternalmente al ver el parecido que tenía con Superman, le había peinado los largos rizos negros con su mano enguantada, lo había hecho abochornarse cuando lo abrazó sintiéndose incómodo porque lo trataba como un niño al que había que mimar.

-¿Dónde está Kon?-le preguntó Bart sonriéndole a su líder.

-Sigue entrenando con Black Canary, creo que le tiene predilección- dijo entre dientes, sentándose en la cama con Impulso.

-He empezado a oler menos, las pastillas están haciendo su efecto –le dijo Bart olfateándose a sí mismo. Tim también había tenido que comenzar a medicarse, ambos tenían un olor tan débil de Omega que aquello los volvía casi inodoros.

-Mi ciclo llegará dentro de una semana- le dijo Bart contando los días con sus dedos -El tuyo también, ¿no es verdad? Creo que nos hemos sincronizado por la convivencia juntos-le dijo riéndose. No llevaban mucho en Monte Justicia, apenas un mes, pero desde que Bart y Kon aparecieran en su jardín, lo habían hecho a diario para comer y entrenar juntos, eso había sido una pequeña presión para la Liga de la Justicia para apresurar sus planes de enviarlos a vivir juntos.

Bart tomó su celular de su bolsillo para revisar su calendario de ciclo, tenía una pequeña aplicación que le recordaba tomarse su pastilla diaria, era una lata aquello, pero eran las condiciones de su abuelo.

-Bajé la aplicación de " **Heater"** -le dijo con complicidad Bart, mientras abría el programa. Tim le miró con una ceja alzada, aquella era la aplicación más famosa para citas.

-Eres menor de edad, no deberías bajar esas cosas-le dijo sin poder evitar mirar sobre su hombro con interés.

-Puse que tengo 18 años recién cumplidos, no veo que a "Chatt" y "Matt" les importe-le dijo mostrándole las conversaciones que había tenido con un par de Alfas morenos de buen ver.

-¿Pusiste una foto tuya? No aparentas tener más de 17-le dijo escudriñando la fotografía donde Bart se había colocado el cabello engominado hacia atrás y usaba una camisa formal para aumentarse la edad, aunque aquello sólo resaltaba sus facciones delicadas de muñeca.

-¿Sabes que puedes concertar una cita para el celo?-le dijo muy bajo como un secreto –Con el Alfa que más quieras por un par de horas, de cualquier forma el nuestro sólo dura un día, un nudo real y no sólo un dildo de plástico-le susurró.

Tim tragó duro y sintió su rostro enrojecer de vergüenza.

-Podrías bajarla también, los Omegas califican a los Alfas, puedes buscar alguno con 5 estrellas y verlo en persona- la dulce voz de Bart ahora parecía la de Satanás en persona susurrándole pecados al oído.

-Nunca nos dejarían salir el día del celo, estás loco-le increpó, negando con la cabeza, tratando de aclararse las ideas y las hormonas que bullían en su bajo vientre como un hambre oscura y atenazadora.

-Podría ser sólo para besarse y tener una cita, nadie queda embarazado tras unos cuantos besos, creo que hace siglos que no pruebo saliva Alfa-

-¿Te has besado con un Alfa?- Tim le miró asombrado.

-En el próximo siglo no es tan extraño, sólo unos cuantos besos y toqueteos sobre la ropa, creo que eso es segunda base ¿no?-

Tim pensó que no había llegado ni a primera base en su vida y como siguieran las cámaras vigilándolo día y noche, quizá no llegaría nunca.

-Pero bueno, ahora somos superhéroes, Chatt y Matt no pueden encontrarse conmigo jamás si no quiero que descubran mi identidad secreta-dijo rodando los ojos –En el futuro es más simple, sólo le dices a algún amigo y eso es todo, seguridad, cariño y buen sexo sin temor- frunció la boquita y Tim pudo ver como la idea se iba formando en su cabeza – ¿No sería genial hacerlo con Kon? Él tiene nuestra edad y experiencia, además es nuestro amigo, sexo entre amigos estaría bien, podría invitarlo a pasar el celo conmigo-

Tim escuchó aquellas palabras en cámara lenta, horrorizado, negó con la cabeza a toda velocidad y tapó la boca de Bart para que dejara de decir aquello.

-¡No! ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca!- le dijo con ojos serios – Estás pensando demasiado, el celo te frió la cabeza-

Bart se rió, bajo sus manos y asintió a sus palabras.

Tim supo que estaba jugando con él y que había caído en su trampa, era verdaderamente perverso, sólo que nadie lo notaba por aquella apariencia tan delicada.

Enojado salió del cuarto de Bart, encontrándose con Kon, sin camisa, saliendo de las prácticas empapado en sudor, limpiándose con una toalla y llenando el lugar de aquel aroma Alfa de primer nivel, se le hizo agua la boca y desvió la mirada, corriendo a su cuarto azotando la puerta. Encerrado en su habitación y con una suave erección entre las piernas, odió sentirse así, por lo que enojado se desnudó y se bañó con agua fría. Mientras el pensamiento de bajar " **Heater"** se formaba en su cabeza… sólo por curiosidad.


	26. Chapter 26

_¡Hola a todos!, regresé con un nuevo largo capítulo, bastantes hojas de Word para que estén felices, ¡la historia ya está avanzando tanto! Por fin puedo vislumbrarle un final, hace unas semanas cumplió un año, ¿no es genial?_

 _Ahora algunas aclaraciones:_

 _En el capítulo anterior se me pasó decirlo pero_ _ **Topeka es la capital de Kansas**_ _,_ _Lois_ _le dice así al bebé de Clark porque está dentro de Kansas (Me recordó un poco a_ _Hetalia_ _)._

 _La imagen de la aplicación_ _ **Heater**_ _está en el capítulo 25 en_ _wattpad_ _me pueden encontrar como_ _Makima_ _Depyran_ _._

 _Los nombres que le pone Bart a los Robots de Monte Justicia son los mismos de los enanitos de_ _ **Blanca Nieves**_ _._

 _Las palabras que_ _googlea_ _Kon_ _son acrónimos de sexo en inglés y_ _significan:_

" _Amateur"_ _= Aficionado_

" _BBW"= Mujer hermosa y grande_

" _Creampie_ _" = Es la acción de llenar de semen el orificio (vagina o ano) de una persona_

" _ATM" = La acción de penetrar primero el ano y después la boca_

" _NSFW" = No apto para el trabajo_

" _BDSM" =_ _Bondage_ _y Sadomasoquismo_

" _DOM/SUB" = Dominante y Sumiso_

" _Bukkake_ _" = La acción de varios hombres llenando de semen a una persona_

 _Les añado unas canciones que mi Beta Reader Aura pensó que serían perfectas para este capítulo_

 _/Rz5Zo3dz8HM_ _River flows in you - Yiruma_

 _/B_y3ZtmZ2lE_ _"Don't love me" from The Devil_

 _/0yo4_HbzX5A_ _FT ISLAND - Missing You_

*.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Amanda Waller era una mujer peligrosa en muchos sentidos, quizá fuera humana, pero estaba mejor posicionada que el mismísimo Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Por sus manos pasaban todo tipo de asuntos: drogas, tráfico de blancas, cabezas de misiles, superhéroes y villanos.

Su más reciente logro era el Proyecto Cadmus, ella misma lo había fundado con tecnología alienígena y fondos del Gobierno.

Su plan era ambicioso, tener su propio equipo de superhéroes, pero no era la única que había fijado sus ojos en los Dioses que atravesaban el cielo y el mar salvando vidas en todos los puntos del globo.

El Proyecto Cadmus había reunido no sólo miembros de la política, traficantes y empresarios, también participaban los villanos. Parecía que cualquiera con una obsesión por los héroes podía satisfacer su deseo gracias al proyecto.

Frunció la boca al escuchar el taconeo incesante que se aproximaba al despacho donde aguardaba. La puerta se abrió revelando la figura femenina de Mercy Graves, la hermosa secretaria, guardaespaldas y chofer del mismísimo Lex Luthor.

Mercy esperó con la puerta abierta y, se quedó custodiando, después de que Luthor apareciera con aquella sonrisa malévola en su rostro, tomando asiento frente a Amanda.

-¿Nunca sales sin ella?-le preguntó escuetamente a modo de saludo, fijando sus ojos en el androide. Pocos sabían que lo era, de última tecnología, con armamento pesado y un software de inteligencia artificial que le daba su propia personalidad.

-Es muy útil en muchas tareas –le aseguró Luthor, dándole una mirada de reojo a la chica que se mantenía impasible.

Amanda fijó su dura mirada en ella, aparentaba ser un Alfa de primer nivel, pero sólo por un aromatizante que se impregnaba a su piel casi humana, desarrollada con silicona que le daba ese aspecto juvenil. Su estructura era una aleación de metal y, todo en conjunto, la volvía un arma peligrosa y sofisticada.

Ella fue parte del inicio de Cadmus, la creación de robots que pelearan en lugar de humanos, enviarlos por montones a la guerra, así surgió el Proyecto Metallo.

Amanda regresó su mirada a Luthor, no la engañaba su aspecto, sabía que era una persona sumamente inteligente, así que dudaba que aquella reunión no tuviera dobles intenciones.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Luthor? ¿A qué has venido? Tu candidatura no está siendo muy popular últimamente, ¿aún así pretendes que te apoye para la presidencia del país?- la mujer no era una persona de palabra fácil, pero quería llegar al punto lo más pronto posible.

Era un Beta de bajo nivel, cualquiera pensaría que no estaba en su naturaleza ser fría y despiadada, pero estarían equivocados. La suya había sido una carrera labrada con esfuerzos y llena de obstáculos, no había llegado tan lejos dejando que la gente la etiquetara por su naturaleza.

-Las políticas anti-héroes no agradan a todos, pero con el impulso adecuado funcionarán- le aseguró el multimillonario.

-Con Superman rondando Metrópolis dudo que alguna vez pueda progresar- le respondió descartando su comentario.

-La gente piensa que Superman es un Dios y es invencible, confían por completo su seguridad en él, cuando sepan que su héroe no es más que un indefenso Omega las cosas van a cambiar para mí, dentro de sus corazones habita el miedo. ¿Qué pasará si cae del cielo otro Doomsday? Otro villano que pueda destruir a Superman-

-Entonces planeas emboscarlo, ¿fue por ello que me llamaste?- inquirió la Beta frunciendo el entrecejo, pero aquello era cierto. El mismo razonamiento había mermado las mentes de sus inversores.

" _Ellos pueden morir, necesito crear un respaldo, crear un nuevo héroe que esté cuando el original haya desaparecido", se decía_.

-Sí, por ello y por otra cosa más. El clon que creaste quedó defectuoso, necesito uno nuevo-

Amanda meditó sobre ello, no era el primero que deseaba clonar a un superhéroe. De hecho, parecía que todos tenían ese pequeño deseo oscuro, controlar a los superhéroes a su antojo. Ella misma había fijado su vista en uno, el Caballero de la Noche.

-Sabes que no es tema barato ni rápido, tardará un tiempo si deseas crear uno nuevo. Además no es un clon, tú mezclaste tu ADN con el de Superman, casi un hijo amado…-dijo con repulsión - ¿no sería mejor un robot?- preguntó, mirando de nuevo a la secretaria.

-El último resultó ser una decepción cuando los análisis confirmaron que era un Alfa. Es terrible que aún no contemos con la tecnología necesaria para alterar la casta, quiero un Omega que cumpla otros requisitos que un robot no puede satisfacer…-

La mujer se sintió asqueada, pero no dijo nada. El Proyecto Cadmus había cumplido los deseos más extravagantes de aquellos que habían podido pagar el precio y Lex Luthor no era el primero con deseos anormales.

-Comenzaré con los preparativos entonces- acordó la Beta.

-Transferiré el dinero a tu cuenta, Mercy por favor haz los preparativos –le mencionó a la chica, mientras ésta se quedaba estática comenzando a realizar la operación.

-También quiero comprarte el trozo de kriptonita que tu equipo de villanos encontró- le dijo con su sonrisa ensanchándose, como un niño en una tienda de juguetes.

-Es el trozo más grande de kriptonita hasta el momento, esto va a costarte una fortuna y un par de favores – le advirtió Amanda. El trozo había sido encontrado en el Mar Egeo, hundido en sus profundidades, había sido una gran labor el recuperarlo y sus científicos lo estaban estudiando.

-Puedo permitírmelo, el tráfico de armas a Ciudad Gótica ha rendido sus frutos. Necesito la kriptonita para el nuevo traje que he diseñado, le dará un impulso extra a mi campaña de registro de héroes y control de poderes- Luthor sonrió, mientras Mercy murmuraba un "trasferencia completa".

-¿Armadura nueva?- aquello no la sorprendía, armamento militar era una de las especialidades de Lex Corp.

-Mercy muestra las imágenes de la armadura- le indicó. El robot señaló a la pared y un holograma se materializó de sus dedos, mostrando una armadura de color verde y morado, con armas de destrucción masiva y, como su corazón, el lugar donde reposaría la kriptonita.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*

-En otras noticias tenemos sorprendentes imágenes de Superman. En las redes sociales se ha disparado el hashtag #BabySuper, la cadena de noticias "Diario El Planeta" ha revelado una serie de fotografías de lo que podría ser el embarazo más esperado del año, vamos con más….-

La noticia estaba en todos lados, en todos los diarios, internet, radio y televisión, fotografías de un Superman con un posible embarazo, ya que el traje se mostraba ajustado y en su vientre se marcaba una característica pancita.

En los programas de espectáculos se rumoreaba del posible padre, de cuántos meses de gestación tenía, la gente hablaba de posibles nombres, del sexo del bebé. Incluso una marca de ropa había lanzado todo tipo de productos de bebé inspirados en la noticia, aquello se salía de las manos con rapidez.

Para hacer más obvio el cambio en su cuerpo, se mostraban imágenes de antes y después, desde distintos ángulos y comparándolas con fotografías de él de hace algunos meses. Además los reportajes más completos incluían algunos testimonios de personas rescatadas que habían tenido contacto directo con el héroe.

 _"Vino a rescatarme del incendio, me cargó y pude notarlo, el aroma de Omega preñado"_

 _"La Liga de Justicia lo tenía rodeado, pero aún así es bastante obvio por lo ajustado que se está poniendo su traje"_

-La pregunta que está en boca de todos es ¿Quién será el misterioso padre del bebé de Superman? Si nuestro héroe está viendo esto, se le hace un llamado para que aclarare nuestras dudas. El pueblo ansia conocer todos los detalles del súper bebé y la tan aclamada pareja secreta –

Lois chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación - Odio cuando las noticias de farándula se vuelven más importantes que las reales, nadie está vigilando a Luthor y sus políticas cada vez se vuelven más fascistas, quiere volver a Metrópolis una dictadura –

-Estás molesta porque Perry te pidió que vuelvas a entrevistar a Superman-le dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos porque también estaba preocupado –Parece una cortina de humo, al pueblo pan y circo…- murmuró frustrado.

-Además no es como que tenga línea directa con Superman, la vez que quiso hacer el anuncio de ser Omega fue por su propia decisión, no que nosotros le pidiéramos la exclusiva- se mordió una perfecta uña roja, molesta, dándole la espalda a las pantallas que mostraban las noticias.

Clark ajustó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz sin opinar nada. Con casi cinco meses de gestación su ropa se había encogido y el botón de su pantalón cada vez le apretaba más, los síntomas del embarazo no habían hecho más que aumentar, pese a que las náuseas y agruras habían cesado por la medicación de la Doctora Thompkins. Había aumentado su apetito, tan sólo ayer había despertado en medio de la noche víctima de un calor insoportable para beberse dos litros de jugo de manzana de sopetón.

Se sentó en su escritorio subiendo los pies a un banquito, le dolían un poco y tenía mucho sueño, pero le habían quitado el café, desganado y apático, se recostó sobre sus brazos, bostezando. Tenía periodos muy irregulares de sueño y, a pesar de que durmiera, seguía estando cansado, la Doctora le había dicho que era normal, su cuerpo ahora estaba trabajando más con el crecimiento de su bebé.

Lois le acarició la espalda, masajeándole para reconfortarlo, ése era su último día de trabajo en "Diario El Planeta". Habían hablado adelantándose a los hechos, según fuentes de la Alfa varios compañeros de oficina comenzaron a sospechar de su estado y la noticia había llegado hasta Perry. No era raro, después de todo, la ropa ya no estaba cumpliendo su función de ocultar, había comprado una faja usándola esos días y parecía disimular lo obvio, al menos con ella no había tenido que comprar ropa nueva.

Cuando las cosas llegando a su punto de quiebre, casi había sido un alivio cuando Perry le mandó llamar.

"Kent, te necesito en mi oficina", había ocurrido sólo quince días atrás, pese a que ya sabía qué pasaría y que Lois le había advertido, sus piernas se sintieron de gelatina cuando caminó al despacho.

Perry lucía nervioso, esquivaba su mirada y se frotaba las manos, era obvio que no deseaba tener esa conversación y que le incomodaba mucho tener que hablar con él.

-Kent, seré directo contigo porque eres un buen elemento. En la oficina están corriendo rumores, por lo general hago caso omiso a las tonterías que digan porque vienen a trabajar y no a perder su tiempo en chismes- le dijo firme, frunciendo el ceño para que supiera que era imparcial.

-Pero esto en particular es un tema escabroso que tengo que aclarar contigo, iré directo al grano, dicen que estás embarazado – Perry le miró a los ojos muy fijo, agradeció que no le mirara la panza como todo el mundo recientemente murmurando a sus espaldas.

-¿Es cierto o no?- le presionó sin ningún tacto como era en el viejo Alfa, tratando de zanjar el asunto lo más pronto posible.

-Es cierto-le dijo al final con un hilo de voz, porque sus hormonas le llevaban por una montaña rusa y se sentía más conectado con sus emociones.

El Alfa pareció incomodarse ante los sentimientos de Clark tan trasparentes en su rostro, era obvio que estaba asustado y acongojado.

–Esto no va a ser agradable ni para ti ni para mí Kent, pero necesito exámenes médicos que determinen tu casta. Si tus exámenes dicen que eres un Beta, entonces no tendremos de qué preocuparnos, pero si son de un Omega… bueno…- el viejo Alfa le miró con tristeza por primera vez y Clark sintió un nudo en la garganta, se recordó a sí mismo que ya sabía que eso iba a pasar, pero vivirlo era algo completamente diferente.

Perry miró su calendario -Tienes quince días para traerme tus exámenes muchacho, puedes irte- le dijo despachándolo.

Sus exámenes médicos habían quedado listos en 3 días, pero Perry le había dado un poco de tiempo extra, ahora en su trabajo se rumoraba a sus espaldas de su posible despido, un secreto a voces.

"No te preocupes Kansas tú y Topeka están bajo mi cuidado"-le había asegurado Lois en esos últimos días para animarlo, porque perder su trabajo había sido un golpe fuerte para él, había deseado ser reportero toda su adolescencia y moverse a la gran ciudad, triunfar escribiendo grandes artículos de interés social y cambiar al mundo, ahora su sueño parecía muy pequeño.

Con los últimos días encima había hablado con Jimmy, pese a los rumores y la obviedad del embarazo, le había dado vergüenza enfrentarlo por haberlo mantenido alejado de la verdad, pero al final era la única persona a la cual sentía que le debía honestidad. Le habló de su casta y embarazo, no entró en detalles y Jimmy no los preguntó, era un buen muchacho después de todo.

Sólo tenía que esperar al final del día para recibir su finiquito y llevarse sus cosas, también tendría que enfrentar un pequeño proceso legal, una multa por no notificar a las autoridades de su naturaleza Omega, así como el cambio de sus documentos oficiales.

Bruce había hablado con él aquella misma mañana para ofrecerle pagar y que las cosas se resolvieran, pero Clark deseaba hacer toda la tramitología por sí mismo. _"Es una parte de mi vida que quiero concluir solo"_ , le había dicho por el teléfono.

Ambos habían acordado que, al terminar sus asuntos en Metrópolis, se mudaría a la Mansión Wayne, la gran parte de sus cosas ya estaban allá. Bruce había mandado un camión de mudanza para sacar sus cosas y lo había atraído con una bella habitación de bebe que le había causado una felicidad instantánea.

 _"He sido muy paciente Clark y he reprimido todos mis deseos por monopolizarte, sólo por favor deja esta tortura involuntaria en la que me tienes de vivir alejado de ti y de él"_

 _"Lo siento Bruce, fue mi capricho vivir una vida normal hasta el último momento, cuando todo acabe estaré contigo"_ , le prometió.

Cada día hablaban por teléfono, algunas veces él viajaba a Gótica y otras tantas Bruce venía a Metrópolis, también se veían en sus misiones como justicieros, pero no había sido tiempo suficiente para ambos, deseaban por fin vivir juntos.

 _"Ya tengo todo preparado para cuando estén aquí",_ le había asegurado por teléfono.

 _"Sé que me estás esperando desde hace mucho, soy un Omega un poco rebelde"_ , le había respondido con una ligera risa.

 _"Te comprendo, este bebé no fue algo que planeáramos, no sabías que iba a afectar tu vida laboral, ahora debes concluir con todo lo que desencadenó, ¿estás listo para vivir como un Omega el resto de tu vida?"_

Aquella había sido la pregunta más difícil de contestar, llevaba demasiado tiempo ocultándose tras los lentes de Clark Kent, demasiado tiempo aparentando ser un Beta de bajo nivel, pasando desapercibido, ser un Omega de alto nivel en la vida diaria era un reto mucho mayor que ser héroe.

 _"No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo"_ , le dijo honesto como siempre.

-Kansas, es hora- Lois le dio unas suaves palmadas para despejarlo, se había quedado dormido después del masaje sobre su escritorio limpio.

Sus cosas ya estaban guardadas, su trabajo entregado, sólo quedaba despedirse de todos quienes ya tomaban sus cosas dando por terminada su jornada laboral.

Lois y Jimmy lo acompañaron a casa, subiendo sus cosas hasta su apartamento casi vacío, solos en la intimidad de su hogar, bajó sus barreras y el aroma Omega llegó a ellos.

-Siempre supe que eras especial – le dijo Jimmy sonriéndole, abrazándolo a modo de despedida, sabiendo que se iría de Metrópolis.

Lois dentro del abrazo le susurró –Quiero que te comuniques conmigo pronto, te tengo un proyecto-le dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño –Iré a verte-le aseguró antes de partir con Jimmy.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

Se levantó con pereza con aquel rizo en la frente rebelde, el sol entrando a raudales por las cortinas, desnudo camino al baño, mirándose al espejo acarició su barriga, apenas pronunciada, mientras orinaba despejándose.

Era terrible ese deseo constante por ir al baño y la ligera comezón en los pezones al irse hinchando. Cuando hubo terminado sus necesidades, se dio una ducha rápida para vestirse, se puso una camisa de rayas azules con pantalones y botas, tenía que acudir a su cita en el juzgado, después de ello volaría a Gótica, por la tarde los hombres de Bruce se encargarían de llevarse lo poco que quedaba a la Mansión.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente buscó algo de comer en su refrigerador, tomando una fresa tras otra y bebiendo un litro de yogurt de un jalón.

Con sus papeles en su viejo maletín y sus cosas personales en una mochila, salió y cerró su departamento, sabiendo que no volvería allí por un tiempo indeterminado.

Durante sus primeros minutos caminando por la calle pudo notar algunas miradas, Alfas olfateando el aire al pasar junto a ellos, ojos siguiéndole. Era un Omega de primer nivel solo y embarazado, le hizo gracia cuando en el trasporte público le ofrecieron el asiento y cómodamente viajó hasta su destino para comenzar lo que sería su nueva vida de ahora en adelante.

-Veo señor Kent que no está casado-le dijo el funcionario público, mientras sellaba su nueva acta de nacimiento y firmaba los papeles autorizando su identificación oficial.

-No señor, no lo estoy- le respondió educado.

-Es su segundo hijo según los registros - el hombre tecleó en la pantalla, mientras el nombre de Conner Kent aparecía. Clark había preferido que Conner quedara registrado como su hijo y sin ningún otro padre.

–Un hijo de quince años y usted luce tan joven – murmuró sin poder evitar ver la barriga de Clark.

-En realidad tengo 35, no lo tuve tan joven- le dijo riendo, porque hasta el momento no había inventado una historia para Kon, así que seguramente la cadena de pensamientos de aquel hombre era que lo habían embarazado dos veces y lo habían dejado.

-Es increíble que existan Omegas siendo padres solteros, si desea demandar al Alfa responsable el Estado tiene un servicio de abogados- le recomendó.

-Mis hijos y yo estamos bien-le aseguró tamborileando sobre la mesa, fue un alivio cuando le entregaron sus documentos y pudo irse de allí.

Su mano se posó en su cuello, la camisa lo tapaba, pero ahí estaba su marca. Eso era suficiente para él, para sostener su relación con Bruce, no necesitaba "casarse", además de que hacerlo era problemático para ambos.

Meditó sobre ello, inmerso en sus pensamientos acariciando su barriga donde su bebé se movía suavemente dando pequeños golpecitos.

La doctora Thompkins había confirmado que sería un "él", ahora sólo debía buscar un sitio donde cambiarse y volar a Gótica, con aquello en mente no se percató de los empujones en la calle, hasta que un gritó lo alertó.

-¿Qué es esa figura?- dos mujeres señalaban al cielo, una mancha verde parecía sobrevolar, lanzando rayos al cielo.

Pronto el pánico comenzó a recorrer a los ciudadanos, mientras algunos otros grababan con sus celulares, entró a un callejón y rápido se cambió para alzarse a los cielos.

Su primera impresión fue que era un robot y cuando alzó su puño para pelear contra él y detener sus disparos, se dio cuenta que era una armadura, alguna clase de tecnología capaz de detener cada uno de sus puñetazos.

-Alto en nombre de la ley- le anunció con el entrecejo fruncido –O tendré que hacer uso de la fuerza- ante todo pronóstico, la armadura alzó un brazo lanzando varios disparos que Superman trataba de esquivar. Uno de ellos le dio en el brazo y la fuerza del impacto lo mando a volar, mientras un dolor terrible le recorría la parte lastimada.

¿Qué había sido aquello?, esos disparos eran capaces de herirlo.

-Superman… será mejor que huyas, eres exactamente a quien estaba esperando, has venido tan fácilmente a mí- la voz distorsionada le habló.

–El Omega comparable a un Dios, ha venido a morir- una ráfaga de disparos comenzó a llover sobre él, mientras con su velocidad esquivaba los golpes, sus ojos se encendieron en color rojo y rayos fueron disparados, quemando uno de los brazos de su enemigo inutilizándolo.

-Desgraciado- gruñó usando el brazo bueno, mostrando un cañón que comenzaba a cargar energía–De esto no podrás huir, quizá puedo golpear a ese engendro que llevas dentro, suena bien, no me gustan los niños bastardos- murmuró riendo antes de disparar contra el héroe.

Superman voló alejándose de él, zigzagueando entre sus disparos, golpeando a la coraza que ocultaba su rostro, dando un puñetazo tras otro, rompiendo un poco el cristal.

-Luthor…-murmuró asombrado.

-Quizá ahora quieras reconsiderar mi oferta de matrimonio…- le dijo mientras su pecho se abría revelando una gran piedra verde.

Superman abrió los ojos de sorpresa, su poder debilitándose.

-Despídete del mundo Superman-le dijo apuntándole y disparando.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

Kon aprendía día a día, su mundo apenas comenzaba a crecer, leía, veía noticias y programas de televisión, pero a veces no alcazaba a comprender lo que para otros era tan natural.

Bart había llevado una consola de Xbox One desde su casa en Ciudad Central y, en sus ratos libres, se divertían jugando Halo y Gears of Wars, hasta que los robots tenían que ir por ellos, apagarles la televisión y mandarlos a dormir.

Tim y Bart habían hecho una lista de cosas que definitivamente tenía que conocer, mayormente películas y series. Casi nunca captaba los chistes o las indirectas, pero era divertido estar sentados juntos comiendo palomitas, apretados en un solo sillón aunque perfectamente podrían tener uno para cada quien.

Algunas veces Bart subía sus pies sobre su regazo y otras Tim se dormía contra su hombro. Estaban juntos para todo y esa unión había vuelto su entrenamiento mejor, se sincronizaban y podía pelear coordinados, logrando mayores avances en las luchas contra villanos holográficos que les aplicaba su mentora.

Entre las muchas cosas que despertaron su curiosidad, Kon había intentado aprender a cocinar después de ver un concurso de cocina con Bart y Tim, había querido hacer un pastel, pero se quemó por fuera y quedó crudo por dentro.

Inesperadamente, Tim había podido hacer unas galletas para él, mostrándole cómo era correcto usar el horno. _"Sólo debes aprender a seguir los pasos de la receta"_ , le había dicho metódico como un buen profesor, mientras Kon comía galletas con leche con forma de letras "K", "B" y "T" y unos pequeños corazones con chispas de chocolate.

Sus misiones juntos no habían avanzado, eran simples, ninguna batalla real. Les había tocado ser guardaespaldas de presos políticos, llevar paquetes a embajadas o campamentos militares, atender algunas causas como apoyo a las víctimas de un tornado y alimentar a los hambrientos refugiados que venían de otros países.

Eran misiones inferiores y sin peligro, aquello molestaba a Tim porque como su líder se sentía burlado por las nimiedades que hacían, aún no confiaban en ellos y los meses pasaban perezosamente en Jump City acumulándose un día tras otro.

Su única compañía en Monte Justicia era Canario Negro, su maestra y de ahí en más los robots. Bart, jugando, les había puesto nombres como si fueran sus mascotas y los había marcado con rotulador negro llamándolos "dormilón", "gruñón", "tímido", "mudo", "feliz", "sabio" y "tontín".

Él también tenía sus propios problemas, cuando estaba solo en su habitación leía antes de dormir, buscaba una respuesta a sus pensamientos atribulados.

Tenía dudas de por qué su cuerpo se sentía extraño al dormir y despertar, por qué sus sueños se habían plagado de voces y cuerpos, por qué se sentía incómodo cuando alguna escena de besos o amor llenaba la pantalla en alguna película romántica que eligieron los Omegas para ver.

Gracias a la biblioteca de Monte Justicia se había hecho de libros sobre sexualidad, ya antes había consultado algunos para comprender el embarazo de su padre o la naturaleza Omega, pero esta vez se abocó al estudio de los Alfas. Los libros le hablaban de los nudos y de aquello que más le aquejaba, las erecciones involuntarias. Gracias a los textos descubrió que los sueños húmedos eran la reacción natural del cuerpo cuando el semen acumulado buscaba una vía de escape.

Aquello lo alivió porque al principio había pensado que se había orinado encima y, avergonzado, había mandado las sábanas a lavar junto con su ropa interior.

La primera vez que había despertado con una erección y, no sólo ello, con un nudo, se asustó cuando vio que no podía bajarlo con nada.

La hora para despertarse llegó con la alarma sonando y vestirse con aquello entre las piernas no resultó tan cómodo, se puso los pantalones tratando de acomodar su pene de alguna manera en que no se notara el bulto, pero al mirarse al espejo supo que era imposible.

Se había quedado 30 minutos encerrado hasta que aquello cedió y pudo salir a desayunar, excusándose con haberse quedado dormido.

Agobiado pensó hablar de ello con Tim o Bart, después de todo ellos le habían hablado de sus cosas con naturalidad e, incluso ahora que habían dejado de oler por las pastillas, parecían estar más tranquilos al no pasar por el celo, pero lo cierto es que le daba algo de pena, ni siquiera sabía qué era exactamente lo que quería preguntar.

Se planteó acudir con Canario Negro, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decirle, la mujer le llevó un regalo, era un traje de Superman a su medida.

" _Es que eres idéntico a él, lucirás como su gemelo"_ , le había dicho emocionada, acariciándole los rizos y revolviéndole el cabello. Ella pensaba que él era adorable e inocente, llegar con aquellas preguntas quizá sólo cambiaría su manera de verlo y lo tomaría como alguna clase de pervertido.

Tras una ducha con agua fría (internet le había dicho que ayudaban) se miró en el espejo del baño, los ojos anormalmente azules le regresaron la mirada, con el cabello negro, húmedo, los rizos ahora lacios hacían notar que necesitaba un corte. En la soledad de las duchas comunales a las que nunca iban los dos Omegas se puso el traje de Superman, parecía una versión joven de él. Podrían incluso confundirlos, pensar que en lugar de ser su hijo era su gemelo.

Pensó en su padre que le llamaba cada pocos días para platicar con él, incluso había tenido que pedirle que le llamara menos a menudo porque no tenía tantas cosas interesantes que contarle y los silencios en la línea resultaban incómodos.

Clark era un padre amoroso, pero era sólo que... quería hablar con alguien que fuera un Alfa.

Pensó en los Alfas que conocía y la imagen de Bruce llegó a su mente, el padre de Tim no le inspiraba la confianza para abrir su corazón a él. Su segunda opción fue Jason, pero había convivido tan poco con él, que sus conversaciones se habían limitado a frases cordiales de su parte y hoscas de parte del otro Alfa.

Así que desorientado, confundido y solo, tenía como único apoyo aquello que podía aprender de libros o buscando en internet.

Sus pesquisas lo habían llevado a un video porno de un Beta con un Alfa. Encontrar porno gratuito de Omegas con Alfas era imposible, uno tenía que pagar caras suscripciones a páginas en la Deep Web para poder ver algo de apenas cinco minutos.

Su búsqueda lo llevó a una serie de palabras como "Amateur", "BBW", "Creampie", "ATM", "NSFW", "BDSM", "DOM/SUB" y "Bukkake".

Sin saber qué significaba, apretó sobre la imagen de un chico de piel pálida y cabello negro, con las manos sudándole y nervioso de que en cualquier momento fuera descubierto, el video se reprodujo al instante.

Era un Beta siendo penetrado por un Alfa y los gritos del chico fueron tan escandalosos que más rápido de lo que el rubor le cubrió la cara desconectó la computadora respirado agitado.

Cuando se cercioró de que nadie había ido, prendió la computadora y borró el historial terminando con su búsqueda de porno.

En la soledad del baño, vestido como Superman, peinó su cabello hacia atrás dejando aquel rizo en su frente mirando el parecido, recordó a Tim, le había contado de Stephanie, su remplazo como la nueva Robin.

" _Necesito una nueva identidad, una propia, como Dick siendo Nightwing y Jason, RedHood. Estoy pensando en algo, me gusta Red Robin, he hecho algunos bocetos para un nuevo traje"_ , le había confesado apenado.

Él también necesitaba una identidad propia, meditó en ello cuando el grito lo alertó, eran las voces de Tim y Bart, se colocó ropa sobre el traje y salió volando a toda velocidad a la sala.

Bart tenía las manos en la boca y sus ojos de muñeca estaban abiertos de par en par horrorizado, había sido él quien gritara segundos antes.

Tim tenía la vista fija en la pantalla casi sin expresión, -Kon… es Superman, ha caído- le dijo, mientras las voces de los reporteros llenaban los oídos del Alfa y las imágenes de la pelea de su padre con aquella máquina de guerra se repetían sin cesar, en medio del caos y los gritos de los habitantes de Metrópolis.

Antes de poder pensar y antes de que pudieran detenerlo, Kon salió de ahí, disparado usando toda su velocidad quitándose las ropas que ocultaban el símbolo de la casa "El" en su pecho.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Tim gritó el nombre de Kon, pero fue demasiado tarde, el joven ya se había ido, despegando más rápido que una bala.

Se mordió el labio mientras su cerebro iba a toda velocidad, acostumbrado a pensar en situaciones de estrés.

–Debemos detenerlo, llamar a Batman- dijo para sí mismo, sus ojos no perdían de vista la batalla entre Superman y aquel monstruo. Los golpes se repetían uno tras otro, pero el héroe de Metrópolis se levantaba una y otra vez, tenía un corte en la mejilla que sangraba copiosamente y su mano derecha parecía realmente lastimada, protegía su vientre, mas no parecía dispuesto a huir.

Analizó el traje de aquel villano, debía ser algún material capaz de absorber los golpes y, en cambio, provocarle daño al alienígena.

–Está utilizando kriptonita- dijo observando los rayos verdes salir de la armadura.

Fue a la computadora, debía comenzar a alertando a Batman y a la Liga de la Justicia, tecleó las coordenadas de Metrópolis y mandó el mensaje de auxilio.

Bart pareció salir de su trance, inusitadamente callado desde la partida de Kon, de un movimiento se colocó al lado de Tim.

–Debemos detener a Kon- le dijo con los ojos desenfocados de miedo, temblando. Su pequeña mano se apretaba a la de Tim y el líder pudo sentir sus dedos helados, hasta entonces se dio cuenta del cambio operado en él, sutil por los supresores, Bart exudaba el aroma de Omega en estrés.

El cerebro de Tim hizo una rápida evaluación de qué tan lúcido estaba Bart en aquel momento y cuánto podría afectar sus planes.

-Calma Bart, vamos a llamar a Batman, la Liga irá a secundar a Superman- le dijo tratando de ser razonable, llenando su voz de autoridad, pero el pelirrojo negó histérico con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, mientras el temblor no hacía más que aumentar.

-No, no… no lo entiendes Tim-murmuró entre hipidos y lágrimas surcando sus blancas mejillas - Tú no lo has visto, pero él existe en el futuro, yo sé quién es- le dijo con la voz ahogada.

Tim se quedó estupefacto, era cierto, Bart venía del futuro, parecía muy trivial en su convivencia diaria, pero ahora era algo de vida o muerte si podían tener alguna información que sirviera en su contra.

-¿Conoces su debilidad? ¿Quién es? Debemos informarlo, les dará ventaja en la pelea- las ideas de Tim iban demasiado rápido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No podían desperdiciarlo, aún escuchaba los sonidos de la televisión, la reportera narrando los hechos como si de algún evento deportivo se tratara y no una pelea en la que podrían afectar a Superman y su bebé.

–Tim… tienes que escucharme lo que voy a decirte es secreto, no podía decirlo porque puede tener repercusiones en el futuro que no puedo imaginar- Bart se limpió la cara y sus ojos fueron a la televisión con aprensión dándose valor a sí mismo.

-Pero temo que si no te digo, el futuro se cumpla y mi misión aquí no tenga sentido…- Tim podía sentir como el agarre de Bart se hacía más fuerte, había dejado de temblar, pero no de llorar. Comprendió las implicaciones de alterar el pasado y afectar el futuro, las múltiples elecciones que configuraban el multiverso, pero no había tiempo para eso.

-Bart tienes que decirme. Kon va a Metrópolis a salvar a Superman, Superman podría morir y su bebé incluyéndolo, ese sujeto utiliza Kriptonita, la cual es la debilidad de ambos, así que habla o míralos morir en las noticias- Tim no pretendía ser cruel, pero Bart se estremeció con a sus palabras y gruesos lagrimones se formaron en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-Él es el Presidente en mi época, su nombre es Lex Luthor, reconozco su armadura porque con ella derrotó a Superman, Kon lo reemplazó, pero lo derrotó creando un clon llamado Superboy Prime. Ante la derrota de Superman y Superboy, la Liga eliminó el cadáver de Superman para que nunca más intentaran clonarlo, pero con el poco material disponible crearon a una abominación llamada Bizarro, un Alfa de primer nivel estúpido e increíblemente fuerte, lleno de sed de sangre-

-¿Qué más pasó Bart? Cuéntame, quizá así podamos encontrarle alguna falla, algún modo de vencerlo – Tim jaló a Bart consigo, comenzando a correr por Monte Justicia, el otro Omega lo seguía sin comprender qué pretendía su líder.

–No puedo seguir hablando, ya dije demasiado – le gritó Bart yendo tras él, pasando entre los pasillos hasta llegar al hangar de Monte Justicia. Los siete robots se apiñaron a su alrededor con señales de peligro brillando en sus pechos.

-Favor de regresar a las salas comunes, la Liga de la Justicia ha decretado estado de emergencia, tienen prohibido abandonar el lugar- la voz metálica resonó con siete voces.

Tim soltó la mano del velocista – Bart escucha cuidadosamente lo que te diré, ve por nuestro equipo y súbelo a la nave, me reuniré contigo en exactamente dos minutos- le ordenó, mientras gritaba un "¡ya!" para lanzarse en contra de los Robots comenzando a desactivarlos uno tras otro.

Bart corrió tan rápido como pudo, tomó sus armas y uniformes, los subió al avión y pulsó los botones para abrir la puerta del hangar y salir. La lentitud del aparato le desesperó y corrió a ayudar a Tim, rompiendo el cuello de "Tontín" con una patada, cargando a su líder para entrar a la nave.

-¿Sabes pilotear esta cosa?-le preguntó agitado, mirando la gran nave que había pertenecido a los Jóvenes Titanes.

-Sólo el BatJet, pero no puede ser tan distinto- le dijo con la primera sonrisa Tim, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a moverse por el tablero de control y la nave se encendía con un bufido, avanzando hasta despegar.

Cuando el avión se estabilizó, Tim fijó las coordenados mirando de reojo a Bart, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. El chico era un manojo de nervios y ansiedad, alargó su mano para entrelazarla con la de su amigo.

-Bart hiciste bien en hablar, el futuro no está escrito, podemos cambiarlo y lo haremos, cuéntame ¿qué más pasó?- le dijo suave acariciando con sus dedos la mano ajena.

Bart tenía los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y soltó un hondo suspiro –Después de la muerte de Superman, Batman se enfrentó a Luthor, pero el Proyecto Cadmus creó a un villano hecho de metal, Metallo. Él dejó inútil a Batman e incapaz de seguir fungiendo como héroe, dejó a cargo Dick como su sucesor, pero él… tampoco duró mucho-

-¿Qué pasó conmigo?- tuvo la sensación de que no quería preguntar, el futuro parecía desalentador.

–Enloqueciste después de la muerte de Kon… intentaste incluso clonarlo y en todas las ocasiones fallaste, tu locura te llevó a volverte el nuevo Joker –murmuró sin dejar de verlo, incapaz de reconocer en Tim al payaso aterrador del futuro.

Tim no tembló ante aquello, su mente se mantenía afilada, era lo que evitaba que se dejara llevar por el pánico – ¿Quién es el nuevo Batman del futuro?-

-No ha nacido aún- le dijo Bart suave.

-Vamos a evitarlo Bart, te lo aseguro, ve a cambiarte, no tardaremos en llegar-

Bart apenas tardó unos segundos antes de relevar de su puesto a Tim. Cuando apareció de nueva cuenta su traje era mayormente rojo, eran las nuevas modificaciones para ser Red Robin.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Atravesó el cielo rompiendo la barrera del sonido, los altos rascacielos le dieron la bienvenida a la ciudad de Metrópolis, el sol estaba por ocultarse y entre las nubes rojas voló hasta donde la conmoción surgía.

Al llegar pudo verlo, la sangre brotando del cuerpo de Superman, los cortes en el pecho, piernas y rostro. Su cuerpo había atravesado uno de los edificios, el caos rondaba el ambiente.

Escuchó los gritos de los ciudadanos al verlo llegar, gente señalándolo, cámaras siguiendo su camino, demasiado vistoso con su traje de Superman para ser ignorado.

Ver a su padre de aquella manera le hizo hervir por dentro, era una sensación extraña y repulsiva, sentir tanto odio e ira acumulados, sus ojos comenzaron a hervir y, fijándolos en la armadura, rayos se dispararon desde los mismos.

Lanzó un gruñido, un potente rugido de Alfa, mientras sus puños golpeaban la armadura, sintiéndola aboyarse bajo sus dedos, quería matarlo, destrozarlo, hacerle daño.

La carátula de la armadura estaba raspada, pudo reconocer aquel rostro, de otra vida, de otro tiempo cuando él era una rata de laboratorio en un frasco. La impresión lo hizo quedarse inmóvil apenas un segundo, pero lo suficiente para que el otro se recuperara y disparara un rayo verde en su contra, el golpe le dio de lleno y un dolor punzante le atravesó lanzando un grito.

-¡Superboy!- el héroe caído gritó su nombre, tratando de ponerse de pie de entre los escombros. Sus heridas sangraban copiosamente, sentía el tobillo roto y la muñeca derecha también, tenía algunos cortes y en una pierna se veía una fea magulladura. Su bebé se agitó con aprensión en su vientre, pateando despavorido por las sensaciones que los conectaban.

-¿Superboy? ¿Es así como te haces llamar ahora?- la voz se escuchaba distorsionada, pero el rostro no mentía era él.

-No sabía que las fallas tenían derecho a tener nombre – la risa cruel llenó los labios de Luthor, el casco que ocultaba su rostro estaba parcialmente roto por los golpes de Superman, pero aún escondía parte de su identidad.

Kon le mostró los dientes, rugiendo, le hacía molestar tanto escucharlo, verlo reír, se lanzó contra el esquivando sus ataques, tratando de romper las capas de armadura que le cubrían –Voy a matarte- gruñó arrancando la capa del pecho para rebelar aquella gran piedra, su brillo le quemó y se alejó al momento.

-Tienes las mismas debilidades para ser una copia, lástima que no fueras lo que esperaba, tendré que hacerme cargo de la basura- los cañones en la armadura ya no eran funcionales y, aunque intentó apuntarlos contra el adolescente, eran obsoletos, frustrado Lex desenfundo la espada.

-Esto será rudimentario, pero nada mejor que cortarte en trozos-

Kon guardó su distancia, tenía que pensar en un plan, poner en acción todo aquello que le habían enseñado, sus ojos viajaron a Superman, debía ponerlo a salvo, llamar por refuerzos. ¿Por qué había salido disparado como un imbécil sin un plan?

Frustrado intentó volar hacia el héroe, pero Luthor se lo impidió –No tan rápido muchacho, no dejaré que te lleves mi tesoro- la espada de Luthor se balanceó peligrosamente cerca de él y apenas pudo esquivarla, quiso invocar de nuevo aquellos rayos saliendo de sus ojos, pero fue inútil.

Su especialidad era cuerpo a cuerpo, pero la espada le impedía acercarse a él, además de que aquella piedra en su pecho lo lastimaba.

Tenía que hacer una finta, esquivarlo y huir con Superman, aquel era su mejor plan improvisado y una parte de él extraño a Tim.

Hacerlo fue lo más difícil, Luthor parecía un experto espadachín, no tenía espacios descubiertos y los cortes pronto comenzaron a aparecer, supo entonces cómo había terminado lastimando tanto a Superman.

Detuvo la espada con sus dos manos, flexionando los músculos tratando de romperla, perdía terreno y lo ganaba de nuevo, era una batalla ceñida.

Pateó su costado y la espada cayó de sus manos. El sonido de una nave aproximándose interrumpió la batalla.

-Ríndete los refuerzos están por llegar –

-Suerte para mí que aún tengo una carta bajo la manga- de su pecho un reloj comenzó a formarse, tardó unos segundos en entender que iba en cuenta regresiva y que era una bomba.

-Dile adiós a la hermosa Metrópolis y sus adorables ciudadanos –

Lex dejó caer la bomba ante los ojos atónitos de Superboy, quien aún luchaba contra él.

Superman tomó impulso con lo último de sus fuerzas, tomó la bomba y voló deprisa con ella.

-Superman ¡No!- Superboy estiró su mano hacia él, olvidando a Lex y buscando ayudar al héroe, pero no pudo ver el resultado de aquello, un golpe contundente vibró en todo su ser y sus ojos se cerraron perdiendo la conciencia.

*-.*-.-.*-.*

El dolor se extendió por su cuerpo en oleadas, incrementándose hasta despertar. Estaba oscuro, encerrado en una prisión, encadenado y con un collar en el cuello que apenas le dejaba respirar.

-Veo que estás despierto- la voz le hizo virar la cabeza, mientras un mareo se extendía por su cuerpo.

-Tienes mayor resistencia, pensé que ya estarías envenenado por la radiación de la kriptonita, pero parece que ser mitad humano te ha traído ventajas-

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó mirando las paredes, no reconocía el lugar. ¿Cómo lo había sacado de Metrópolis? ¿Qué había pasado?

No dejó que el miedo se trasluciera en su cara, pero trepaba atenazando sus entrañas como un virus.

Analizó la situación, debía escapar, pero estaba encerrado con aquel sujeto perverso y no sabía dónde. Sus manos estaban atadas, al igual que sus pies, y un grueso collar le apretaba la garganta. Las cosas no lucían tan bien.

Tragó duro cuando el otro Alfa se acercó a él.

-Es quizá una pena que no pudiera conseguir a Superman, había preparado este cuarto de juegos para él, tendré que conformarme con su remplazo-

El estremecimiento de miedo le recorrió y no pudo evitarlo, se encogió un poco y eso pareció ensanchar la sonrisa contraría.

-Es curioso, eres idéntico a él, una copia muy exacta. Yo deseaba un clon, pero no fue posible, no tenía suficiente material genético para ello, tuve que combinarlo con el mío, así que tú eres mi querido hijo-le dijo jalando la cadena de sus manos atrayéndolo a él.

-Puedes llamarme Padre- le dijo con cinismo ante la aversión de Kon.

Los dedos de Lex recorrieron la mejilla de Kon y este intentó quitarse, el asco hacia presa de él –Tienes la piel muy suave para ser un Alfa.

¿Cuántos años tienes? El crecimiento acelerado se detuvo en cuanto tu casta fue determinada- los dedos de Lex calientes y sudorosos contra su piel le recorrieron hasta llegar al cabello, acariciando los rizos que se hacían en su nuca, tomó un puñado y jaló violentamente.

Kon reprimió el impulso de gritar.

-Voy a acabar contigo, vas a rogarme que termine con tu sufrimiento y cuando haya cortado todo de ti en pequeño trozos y obtenido lo suficiente para hacer otro Superboy Omega, entonces todo acabará para ti-le susurró y paseó su lengua por su oído, riendo.

Pudo notar el aroma en su saliva, estaba excitándose con aquello, con lastimarlo, podía olerlo.

Kon apartó la cara, sus músculos se tensaron en las esposas y los eslabones comenzaron a moverse.

-No voy a rendirme sin pelear- le gruñó antes de escupirle en la cara.

-Maldito mocoso –Lex se apartó, soltándolo y pronto regresó con un látigo, la punta era verde, Kon no tuvo que pensar mucho en qué sucedería.

Los latigazos comenzaron a llover sobre él, mientras el traje de Superman iba rompiéndose y la sangre manaba de entre las ropas.

Sangrante y débil, estiró de nuevo las cadenas, tenía que lograrlo, escapar de aquel infierno.

-Una decepción, tanto potencial desperdiciado en un Alfa, quizá podría castrarte…no se notaría tanto la diferencia- murmuró para sí

-Si quizá debería considerarlo…- dijo bajando por fin el látigo, Lex se alejó de él por un instante para regresar con algo en la boca, parecía una dentadura, con largos colmillos verdes y en su mano un espeluznante cuchillo refulgía con los dientes amenazadores hechos de kriptonita.

-Cree muchos juguetes para Superman…sería una lástima no usarlos, ¿no crees?-le dijo riendo

Lex tomó el cabello de Kon alzando su cabeza y el collar en su cuello fue desabrochado y por fin pudo respirar, el cuchillo brillo bajo su garganta como una amenaza, y el Alfa mayor paseando la lengua por su cuello como si fuera a marcarlo, a morderlo como un Omega.

-Deseaba poder arrancarle su marca a Superman y hacerle una nueva, pero él no está aquí y tú sí, además tú fuiste sido creado por mí con el único propósito de ser un juguete sexual, es tan divertido ver que pretendías ser un héroe, cuando tu única finalidad es la de ser una perra- la lengua de Lex, lamio su mejilla, dejando un recorrido húmedo hasta llegar a su oreja, lo escucho jadear y entonces cerró los dientes contra el lóbulo atravesándolo, perforándole el oído.

Un dolor terrible le atravesó y Kon sintió sus ojos arder, no podía permitir aquello, dejarse marcar por aquella sabandija, rayos brotaron de sus ojos para romper las cadenas, alejándose de su agarre mientras el largo cabello era arrancado por el tirón en la mano de Lex.

Los ojos de Kon se mantenían rojos, gruñó mostrándole los dientes –Despídete Padre…voy a acabar contigo –

Lex río al verlo -¿Matar? Veo que no tienes el código de Superman… tienes mi sangre, adelante mátame, mancha tus manos de héroe y vuélvete un villano así estarás infectado de mi – le urgió riendo.

Kon dudó, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar su moral, una fuerte explosión irrumpió el lugar, la puerta se abrió y la cabeza rubia de Marcy Graves rodó mientras la figura de Tim aparecía.

*-.*-.*-.

El cabello comenzó a llenar el lavabo, rizos negros cayendo mientras se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo, tenía los lados rapados y de la frente caían rizos.

Sus ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, sin inocencia en ellos, ojos azules duros, dio media vuelta y revisó sus heridas, lejos de la kriptonita aquello mejoraría, su piel sanaría y no dejaría huella del tormento vivido.

Su oreja era la que estaba peor, el colmillo la había perforado para siempre, tras haberse lavado solo estaba enrojecida y con ligera sangre seca.

Se vistió saliendo de ahí, estaba cansado, quería dormir por lo menos dos días seguidos.

Al entrar a su alcoba se sorprendió al encontrarse a Tim esperándolo, no le había importado las cámaras que se mantenían vigilantes ni la prohibición de no ir ahí.

Pero no era de extrañar, tampoco le había importado destruir los robots guardianes, hurtar el avión de los Jóvenes Titanes y desobedecer a Batman.

Quizá era el fin de Justicia Joven.

-¿Cómo está Bart?- encontró su voz ronca, tenía la huella del collar en la garganta aún.

Tim alzó sus ojos y lo miró, parecían los ojos de un anciano, su figura frágil de pajarillo estaba encorvada y triste.

-Tuvieron que darle Alfa Shots para tranquilizarlo, tuvo una pequeña crisis y ahora está durmiendo en su habitación. Flash quería llevarlo de regreso a Ciudad Central a descansar, cree que será mejor que despierte rodeado de su familia.

-Nosotros somos su familia- respondió Kon acercándose a Tim, sentándose el uno al lado del otro Bart no había soportado verlo torturado, había sido demasiado para él y su poca estabilidad había flaqueado llevándolo a un ataque de ansiedad.

Ninguno habló por un momento, hasta que Tim alargó su mano y acarició las muñecas, estaban en carne viva, con feas magulladuras y moretones, ahí donde los grilletes le habían apresado.

-¿Cómo estás tú?-murmuró su líder.

-Vivo… y eso es lo que importa. ¿Has podido comunicarte con Batman? ¿Cómo sigue Superman?… ¿Cómo está el bebé?-

-Ellos están a salvo, Bruce no se apartará de su lado y la Doctora Thompkins dijo que Superman es la envoltura más resistente para algo tan frágil como un bebé, no hubo daños mayores, aun así estarán vigilándolo ahora que esta fuera del alcance de la kriptonita- reportó - reportó mecánicamente.

Kon asintió sin saber qué decir, apoyando su hombro en el de Tim, estaban juntos, pero rotos, con la moral caída. Habían salido a enfrentarse a un villano real, no más hologramas, sólo sangre y destrucción, la posibilidad tangible de morir.

-¿Estás bien Tim?-le preguntó y ladeó su cabeza tocando la de él, apenas unas horas antes en la mañana de ese día había realizado la misma acción, pero ahora le parecía que lo había hecho alguien más, un niño que no sabía nada del mundo y su crueldad.

Ya no se sintió identificado con "aquel" Kon.

-Estoy vivo- repitió, había sentido un pánico real, pensó en Dick cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de Jason, por un segundo creyó que sería lo mismo.

Cuando llegó al lugar Kon no estaba, Superman había evitado la explosión y Batman se lo había llevado. Ellos sabiendo quién era el villano acudieron directamente a Lex Corp. registrando el lugar, antes incluso que la Liga llegara.

Kon había dicho que llegaron justo a tiempo, pero Tim no podía olvidar su imagen, lleno de cortes, heridas, empequeñecido, fue doloroso saber que eran niños jugando a ser héroes.

Pudo haberlo matado, así como profetizaba el futuro, pero ahí estaba Kon a su lado, cálido, vivo, oliendo a él, a Alfa de primer nivel.

Apoyó su cuerpo contra el de él y se abrazaron. Kon le atrajo haciendo que quedara casi sentado en su regazo, las manos de Tim lo recorrieron, subiendo por su espalda a su cabello desaparecido, acariciando su nuca rapada.

Se miraron a los ojos, azul contra azul.

-Pensé que ibas a morir-susurró Tim, asustado por primera vez, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también –le confesó Kon, juntó sus frentes y le limpió las lágrimas besando sus mejillas.

Tim besó la suya y se estremeció al pensar en que no hacía mucho otros labios estaban recorriéndole.

Tim presionó más su boca, limpiando aquella huella, terminó por sentarse en su regazo y, mirándose, cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo antes de fundir sus labios.

Fue un beso torpe, suave y húmedo por las lágrimas de Tim.

El primer beso de ambos, porque aún había cosas que nadie podía quitarles.


	27. Chapter 27

_¡Hola a todos! Después de un mes, aquí está la actualización mil gracias a todos los que han leído la historia y me dejan sus maravillosos comentarios, en especial gracias a Mily Black Queen, que con su comentario me alegró el día._

 _Ya casi nos acercamos al final, ¡ha sido un largo camino hasta ahora!_

* * *

Capítulo 27

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir abrió los ojos como un reflejo automático a su naturaleza, a su lado Bruce dormía profundamente, el estrés posterior a la batalla había drenado sus fuerzas dejándolo agotado.

Llevó una mano a su abultado vientre, su bebé se movía dando suaves pataditas, era un pequeño muy dormilón en realidad, pero con todo lo ocurrido estaba alerta al menor movimiento o sonido. Acarició sus formas pensando que había perdido los cuadros en el vientre y que su gran panza no haría más que crecer, sus toques parecieron calmar al pequeño, porque dejó de agitarse.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto lo hizo los ojos del color del mar de Bruce se abrieron.

-¿Necesitas algo?- tenía la voz ronca y ojeras bajo los ojos. Su aspecto se veía desaliñado, algo extraño en él. Hizo amago por levantarse, quitándose las lagañas de los ojos y bostezando, espabilándose.

-Iré al baño, perdón por despertarte, vuelve a dormir- le dijo acariciando con sus dedos el cabello negro de Bruce, tratando de que se acomodara en la amplia cama de nuevo.

Salió de las sabanas y trató ponerse de pie, pero le fue difícil, tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones, mientras que su mano tenía una venda al igual que uno de sus pies.

Lejos de la kriptonita sus poderes se habían recargado y curado las fracturas, pero el daño hecho no era tan fácil de sanar cuando provenía de aquello que consideraba su debilidad.

Las heridas tardarían un poco más, los cortes y moretones persistirían, recordándole la batalla pasada.

Apoyó el pie y cojeó ligeramente hasta el baño. Sin la pijama el reflejo le mostró las heridas recibidas en batalla, destacaban algunos cortes hechos con aquella espada maléfica.

La doctora Thompkins le había revisado cada herida, hizo exámenes y el nivel de toxicidad al que había sido expuesto.

" _El bebé está bien, dentro de ti no recibió daño, pero_ _tú_ _necesitarás descanso"_

Con sus pensamientos aún en la batalla se lavó los dientes mecánicamente.

Luthor había llegado demasiado lejos, su obsesión lo había corrompido. Recordó su oferta, el cómo se había arrodillado frente a él esperando que aceptara su propuesta de darle un mundo mejor a cambio de sí mismo.

Se estremeció y escupió, a pesar de la menta tenía mal sabor de boca. Luthor iba a hacer de él un esclavo sexual, iba a tomar todo a la fuerza valiéndose del vínculo que daban las marcas.

Sus dedos fueron a la cicatriz de Bruce, delineando la zona sobre la glándula Omega. Sus decisiones habían tenido consecuencias, incluso sin que él lo supiera, haber rechazado a Luthor había hecho que sus campañas políticas fueran en contra de héroes como él, que hubiera creado a Kon y, aún más, que decidiera torturarlo con todos esos artefactos diabólicos que habían encontrado en la cámara secreta en su empresa, utensilios diseñados para ser utilizados en él, le había causado repulsión saber que incluso tenía unos fórceps para interrumpirle el embarazo.

Apretó el puño y, tratando de serenarse, llenó la bañera con agua caliente. Al estar lista, se metió con sus pensamientos agitados, los cuales hacían mella en su bebé quien pateaba intranquilo.

Después de la llegada de Kon a la batalla, apenas había podido recuperarse, sus fuerzas fueron suficientes para deshacerse de la bomba y lograr arrojarla lo suficientemente lejos como para que la explosión causara daños mínimos.

Pero se había descuidado, dejando a Kon solo y, tan débil como estaba, se había desmayado después de la detonación. Bruce no pudo detener a Luthor de huir con un Superboy inconsciente y la Liga de la Justicia había llegado después de Batman quien al instante se lo llevó a Ciudad Gótica.

Habían sido los amigos de Kon quienes dieran con él, la llamada Justicia Joven, ellos dieron aviso a Liga de la Justicia y pusieron bajo custodia al ahora criminal Lex Luthor.

Despertar en la Mansión Wayne desorientado y siendo atendido por la Doctora Thompkins le había hecho entrar en tensión.

Bruce, tras asegurarse de que estaba bien atendido y sin heridas mayores, le había contado todo lo sucedido.

Kon estaba a salvo, atendido por la Liga de la Justicia, Luthor estaba encerrado y enfrentaría un juicio político para ser destituido de su cargo acusado de atentado terrorista.

Lo impresionante había sido lo que Kon les había contado, Lex Luthor había combinado su ADN con el suyo para crearlo con ayuda del Proyecto Cadmus, era el hijo de ambos.

La prioridad de la Liga de la Justicia ahora era desmantelar el Proyecto Cadmus y llevar a la justicia a sus líderes, pero los interrogatorios a Luthor no habían ido como planeaban, aún era una figura pública, tenía muchos recursos y era demasiado inteligente como para darles algún dato que les diera claridad al asunto.

Sus labios se apretaron y se abrazó a sí mismo dentro del agua caliente. Bruce le había dicho en la quietud de su habitación, después de que la doctora se fuera, que dudaba que el Proyecto Cadmus se limitara a Superman. Los demás héroes también estaban en la mira, aquello lo llenó de intranquilidad porque rara vez Batman se equivocaba.

La puerta se abrió y Bruce, desnudo, le observó desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Me puedo unir?-

Clark asintió y le hizo espacio quedando uno frente al otro, juntos parecía muy pequeña la bañera.

Bruce tomó el jabón y comenzó a lavar el cuerpo de Clark con parsimonia, sin decir nada, su relación no necesitaba de muchas palabras, entre ellos existía una mutua compresión por los años vividos en compañía. Llegó a su pecho y enjabonó sus axilas y brazos dejando correr con sus manos el agua. Parecía determinado a lavar cada herida, dejar tan impoluta la piel como siempre había estado. Le lavó el cabello peinando sus rizos y llenándolo de espuma para después enjuagarlo, se entretuvo acariciando su estómago, suavizando las líneas de expresión de su rostro cuando el bebé se movió contra su palma.

Clark le sonrió alzando su mano a acariciar su mejilla. La distancia entre ellos se redujo y se besaron lentamente, al final juntando sus frentes mirándose a los ojos, estaban juntos, sin importar que pasara iban a hacerle frente.

Existían riesgos latentes a cada esquina, pero no tendrían temor.

La boca de Bruce buscó sus labios de nuevo y se abrazaron, besándose, reencontrándose después de la tragedia.

Separándose sólo para tomar aire y volviendo con más vigor a la boca ajena, Clark ladeó su cuello y Bruce entendió el mensaje silencioso, sus dientes se cerraron sobre la glándula, chupando la piel, sacando un gemido de su boca y uniéndose en un intercambio de hormonas y emociones. Alimentando el vínculo que los unía.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Desde hace mucho era consciente de su propia existencia, el mundo se reducía al pequeño espacio donde estaba encerrado, flotando en aquel líquido, privado de cualquier tipo de contacto.

Sabía que estaba conectado a máquinas que le mantenían vivo, que le hacían más poderoso, dentro de lo que podían apreciar sus ojos había visto a más como él, experimentos, clones.

Sólo estaba esperando su momento para huir de aquel destino que tenían los otros. Los rechazados, aquellas copias que no eran lo suficientemente perfectas para ser preservadas.

Las voces llegaban de más allá, en un fluido constante de sonidos amortiguados por el cristal que lo tenía preso, sus ojos se adaptaron a la escasa luz, mirando el movimiento de los científicos, trabajando ordenadamente, sin inmutarse ante su cautiverio.

Hoy era el día, aquel en que probaría su tan deseado plan de escape, gruñó, pero sólo surgieron burbujas de su boca, un sonido que, de haberse escuchado, habría sido identificado como el poderoso rugir de un Alfa de primer nivel.

Sus poderosos músculos se tensaron y jaló el cable que le retenía, se liberó y con un poderoso golpe rompió el cristal, el líquido fluyó a sus pies.

Desnudo como estaba salió de su matriz artificial dando tumbos, acostumbrándose a sus piernas, a sus extremidades fuertes y llenas de poder.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y el pánico hizo presa de los científicos que lo vigilaban.

Uno de ellos le disparó un tranquilizante, pero no tuvo efecto en él, enojado le tomó del cuello alzándolo como si fuera un muñeco, no hizo falta apretar demasiado para que las vértebras de su cuello tronaran y él lo dejara caer a sus pies muerto.

Ante la muerte de uno de sus camaradas el pánico resurgió, corrieron en estampida a las salidas, con las sirenas sonando y las luces rojas parpadeando. Los sistemas de seguridad fueron activados y un único mensaje comenzó a repetirse "evacuación inmediata", la voz metálica en los altavoces no dejaba de sonar alertando al personal.

Las puerta se cerraron intentando contenerlo, pero eran débiles en comparación con él, las puertas cedían ante sus golpes y era demasiado sencillo matar a quien se encontraba a su paso, iba a encontrar a la mujer que le había hecho aquello, a él y a los demás clones.

Miró a los asustados científicos, quienes retrocedían vestidos con sus trajes blancos observando como nada podía detenerlo. Rugiendo corrió quitando todo y a todos de su paso buscando la salida.

Dio una vuelta y encontró a otro más, susurrando una plegaria aterrada al verlo, alejándose lo más posible de él, sus manos temblaban y marcaba torpemente por su celular.

-Se ha escapado de su matriz artificial… es demasiado poderoso, no podemos controlarlo- dijo a su superior en la línea, corriendo tratando de alejarse de él. El experimento sonrió por aquel juego macabro de saber que, ahora, los papeles se habían invertido y que la rata de laboratorio era ese hombre vestido de bata.

-¡Tienen que matarlo! El proyecto ha sido un fracaso- le urgió el hombre a la persona en la línea, atrapó al hombrecillo y con un movimiento le quebró el brazo y después lo estampó contra la pared hasta que sus gritos cesaron.

Tomó el celular sonriendo.

-¿Hola?- preguntó la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea

-Él ya no está aquí- le susurró probando su voz por primera vez, un sonido grave y monocorde, la voz del otro lado se mantuvo callada.

-Veo que eres un éxito, por fin has despertado mi querido hijo, quizá te gustaría saber que yo soy tu madre, es una lástima que no me gusten los experimentos fallidos –

Registró el tono de voz, recordándola, aquella mujer Alfa, alta y distinguida que había supervisado cada clon fallido, buscando la perfección de su linaje, Talia Al Gul.

-Voy a encontrarte madre y, cuando lo haga, te mataré- le prometió.

*.,-*-.,*-.,*-.*-.*-.*-.

La nueva casa era preciosa, tenía una amplía cochera que había considerado para dos carros y dos motocicletas, además de sala, comedor, cocina, baño, cuarto de lavado y, un estudio. Subiendo las escaleras estaban tres habitaciones, la principal con vestidor, baño propio y un balcón, las otras dos compartían baño y eran pequeñas, pero no importaba porque lo que había hecho que comprara aquella casa, era su jardín.

La puerta de la cocina conectaba con la parte de atrás, por el momento sólo tenía mala hierba y una cerca pintada de blanco, pero planeaba sembrar un árbol y mucho césped verde, colocar bajo su sombra algún mueble donde sentarse a comer algo y relajarse.

Aunque la casa era preciosa, sólo estaba él para habitarla, no le había contado a nadie dónde estaba viviendo ahora, por ello fue una sorpresa abrir la puerta y encontrar a su amigo.

Su pie impaciente se movía sin querer detenerse, sentado sobre su sillón nuevo estaba Wallace Rudolph West, mejor conocido como Kid Flash, se había auto invitado a su casa en su único día de descanso irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de su hogar.

-Me gustan tus cortinas, no pensé que tendrías buen gusto- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que más parecía una mueca nerviosa.

-¿A qué exactamente has venido Wally? No tengo tiempo de tonterías – le dijo con hosquedad, no solía ser así, pero no estaba en sus mejores momentos. Desde su rompimiento con Jason no había vuelto a saber nada de él, ni una sola palabra, ni una llamada, una carta o lo que fuera, pensó que irse de Gótica le ayudaría a no pensar en él, pero el trabajo de Blüd Heaven no era demasiado absorbente y allí no tenía amigos o familia, así que su único pasatiempo era arreglar la enorme casa que ahora tenía.

-Vine a sacarte de la concha en la que te has metido, no contestas el teléfono. ¿Acaso has prendido siquiera la televisión para ver la noticias?- le dijo alterándose, Wally no era una persona tranquila, se puso de pie y caminó dando tumbos por la sala, yendo de un lado a otro.

-¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?- le dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada completamente confundido. Unos días atrás había tenido un acceso de rabia y había arrojado el celular contra la pared, estrellándolo y rompiendo la pantalla.

Wally gruñó frustrado, rodando los ojos exasperado. -Atacaron a la Liga, mejor dicho a Superman, ese loco de Lex Luthor casi lo mata a él y a su bebé, pero Batman logró salvarlo. A quien no le ha ido tan bien es a Superboy, mi… ¿sobrino?, bueno lo que sea Bart de mí, me lo contó todo, está bastante feo el asunto- le dijo poniendo mala cara.

-¿Qué? ¡Bruce no me contó nada! –le dijo perplejo, poniéndose de pie para dar vueltas con Wally, estresándose juntos.

-Dudo que tuviera mucho tiempo de pensar en informarte, has estado básicamente incomunicado, fue Tim el que me pidió que viniera a verte y a hablar contigo- suspiró deteniéndose y lo tomó de los hombros para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Te necesitan en Ciudad Gótica, ¿volverás?- le preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Dick se mordió el labio inferior, huyendo de su mirada, había demasiados fantasmas en Gótica de los cuales estaba escondiéndose. –No me necesitan, Bruce tiene a Batwoman y a la nueva Robin- le dijo murmurando.

-Esto no es por ellas dos, esto es por Jason- le dijo y el nombre le causó un dolor físico en el pecho.

Wally suspiró al verlo así – Odio decírtelo, pero te lo dije, que Jason no era bueno para ti- le tomó la mano y lo llevó de regreso al sofá.

Dick quiso justificarlo de alguna manera, decirle que había cambiado, que era diferente, que no lo conocía tanto como él, pero sabía que todo aquello sonaba a excusas.

-Escuché que se fue con Kori y Roy. ¿Has pensado que harás si él decide continuar su vida sin ti?- le acarició la mano, tratando de darle su apoyo porque la pregunta lo había devastado.

-Sólo necesito continuar con mi vida, sé que las cosas van a solucionarse, tengo fe en ello. Quizá tienes razón, debo regresar a Gótica, mi familia me necesita y yo los necesito a ellos- le sonrió porque Wally era un amigo maravilloso, diciéndole la verdad cuando necesitabas oírla, buscándole cuando estabas perdido para llevarlo de regreso a casa.

-Ese es el Dick que conozco-le dijo dándole un apretón –Y si quieres mi opinión, te has vuelto una señora de los suburbios- le dijo frunciendo la nariz mirando el tapiz, los sillones, el candelabro y los cuadros con paisajes adornando las paredes.

-¿No tenías nada más que hacer que comprar estupideces caras para llenar la casa?- le dijo tomando un cojín de seda -¿Cuánto te costó esta tontería?- le preguntó.

-No querrás saberlo, sólo diré que tengo un padre muy rico- contestó con una tímida sonrisita, mientras Wally le aventaba el costoso cojín a la cara, haciéndolo reír por primera vez desde que Jason se fuera, se sentía raro, pero era bueno recuperar su sonrisa de nuevo.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

La dinámica había cambiado, algo muy sutil que antes no existía flotaba entre ellos, creando un muro invisible imposible de cruzar: deseo.

Se lanzaban miradas desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras tomaban su desayuno, evitaban cruzarse cuando caminaban al entrenamiento, se sentaban cada quien en un sillón distinto a ver la televisión, habían levantado entre ellos un muro de defensa hecho a base de cortesía y palabras amables, pero escuetas.

Para cualquier externo podría pasar desapercibida e, incluso, pensar que nada había cambiado, pero si alguien se hubiera detenido a observarlos habría podido deducir la tensión acumulándose al punto de poder cortarse con un cuchillo.

Canario Negro había notado que las cosas habían cambiado en el grupo, pero lo había confundido con el dolor que la aparición de Lex Luthor había creado en sus vidas. Lo cierto es que no estaba del todo equivocada, Luthor había hecho mella en sus espíritus, quebrando la franca inocencia de Kon, dejando el niño atrás para dar paso al adolescente.

Pero el villano no era lo que ocupaba sus mentes del todo, era la marea de hormonas y pensamientos que no dejaban de revolotear en sus cabezas desde **aquella noche**.

En los entrenamientos ambos peleaban más rudo, daba golpes más precisos y estaban listos para terminar con todos los villanos holográficos que les presentaran.

Canario había dejado de ser tan cariñosa con el Alfa y de decirle lo mucho que se parecía a Superman, como si de alguna clase de regla se tratara había dejado de mencionarlo por completo. Parecía que la cabeza rapada de Kon fuera alguna clase de castigo público, incluso ella había notado sus ojos ligeramente fríos al mirarla.

Justicia Joven no había sido disuelta, pero quizá solo porque la Liga de la Justicia estaba demasiado ocupada para fijar sus ojos en ellos. Con sólo dos de sus tres miembros, Monte Justicia se sentía solitario y callado, estaban demasiado acostumbrados a ser tres, Bart era como una brisa de aire fresco para ellos con sus chistes y ocurrencias. Además sin él, tenían que enfrentarse a la obvia atracción que sentían y tratar de mantenerse neutrales, fallando estrepitosamente en el proceso.

En conclusión, se mantenían encerrados en sus habitaciones por voluntad propia, alejándose el uno del otro por no saber cómo lidiar con lo que sentían.

Kon no buscó más consejo en internet o en los libros, se mantenía pensando y meditando, por su parte Tim creía que, de haber estado los tres, quizá Bart podría haberlo orientado de alguna manera. Además no tenían a nadie con quien hablar de las cosas que estaban ocurriendo y ahora más que nunca le faltaba un amigo.

Tim había mirado por las noches el número de Bart queriendo presionarlo y acudir a él por consejo, necesitaba saber sobre Alfas, sobre relaciones y sobre besos. Estaba desesperado por comprender todo aquello que sentía, la nueva íntima conexión que tenía con Kon y el estremecimiento que le recorría cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

No habían vuelto a besarse, no desde aquellos besos húmedos y torpes la noche de la conmoción, más que nada se había abrazado, llenándose con el aroma del otro, calentándose mutuamente.

Era perfecta la forma en que cabía en los brazos de Kon, no tenía nada que ver con aquello que las novelas rosas hablan de "dejarse proteger", no, nada de eso, se trataba de unión, en una forma tan primitiva que le resultaba reconfortante.

Se puso de pie tras haber dado vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, el reloj le dijo que era de madrugada, se bajó de la cama sin calzarse los zapatos y vestido con un short y una larga camisa de pijama salió de su cuarto.

Esquivó a los robots y salió al jardín, necesitaba aire fresco, aclarar su cabeza, sólo habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente y estaba ansioso de que todo regresara a la normalidad.

Se subió a un árbol con un par de movimientos y se sentó en una rama ocultándose de los robots.

Llegar a Lex Corp y enfrentarse con aquella robot Alfa había sido difícil, la verdadera ventaja con la que contaban era la velocidad de Bart en contra de sus armas. La había distraído lo suficiente para que él pudiera encontrarle algún punto débil y con su bastón conseguir arrancarle la cabeza.

Recordaba lo nervioso que había estado Bart, el cómo temblaba, tenía pequeñas y múltiples heridas provocadas por los cortes que la robot le había hecho, pero en ese momento no se había preocupado por él, deliberadamente había ignorado todos los síntomas de estrés en el velocista para presionarlo aún más en la pelea, gritándole incluso para llevarlo sobre sus límites.

Encontrar a Luthor torturando a Kon le había provocado una ira ciega que nunca había sentido, recapitulando podía darse cuenta de donde había surgido aquel payaso malévolo que el futuro presagiaba.

Había sido necesario el poder de los tres para derrotar a Luthor, contenerlo y poder dar aviso a la Liga de la Justicia. Era irónico como el ADN de Luthor había servido para proteger a Kon, volviéndolo más resistente a la kriptonita, de otro modo, quizá se hubiera envenenado más rápido y no habría podido evitar los avances de aquel maniático.

Suspiró, no había sido un líder ejemplar, para cuando la Liga llegó Luthor estaba molido a golpes por ellos, se habían desquitado, no estaban lejos de ser villanos, aquel no era el comportamiento de un héroe y menos aún de un líder, Kon estaba herido y Bart a punto de una crisis nerviosa.

Flash había tomado en brazos a su sobrino al verlo tan alterado, quien casi al instante se desmayó.

Sólo hasta que la Liga llegó y se llevó con ellos a Luthor pudo notar sus propias heridas, el cansancio, el estrés, los errores cometidos y todas las órdenes que desobedeció. Por eso no contradijo cuando le retiraron el avión de los Jóvenes Titanes y los llevaron de regreso a Monte Justicia.

Se había sentido terrible al ver a Bart presa de un ataque de ansiedad, incluso tuvo que ser inyectado con hormonas Alfa para conseguir tranquilizarlo y Kon estaba demasiado herido para moverse, quitándose aquel traje de Superman hecho jirones, con los cabellos arrancados y la espalda llena de sangre por los latigazos.

Toda la kriptonita había sido confiscada, la Liga de la Justicia estaba escandalizada cuando encontraron las herramientas de tortura que habían sido creadas para propósitos tan viles como violar a Superman y arrancar de su vientre a su bebé.

Le enfermaba. Realmente le hacía revolver el estómago, que existiera tanta maldad en el mundo, sus dedos viajaron a su propia glándula Omega.

Él no tenía un olor fuerte ni llamativo y menos aún con las pastillas que estaba tomando. Se preguntaba si, a pesar del siglo en el que vivía y con todos los cambios que el mundo tenía, llegaría el día en que los Omegas pudieran ser felices y libres para vivir plenamente su sexualidad, sin miedo a ser violentados únicamente por tener una glándula en el cuello que algunos otros usaban como arma en su contra.

Pensó en Bart, su teléfono estaba apagado y no había forma de contactarlo.

Flash les había rugido cuando intentaron verlo en su habitación en Monte Justicia, justo antes de que tomara la decisión de llevárselo. Todos los instintos del Alfa estaban en proteger a su familia, pero debió ver que ellos también eran igual de jóvenes que su nieto, que estaban igual de heridos por la batalla y conmoverse.

De cualquier forma, no dejó pasar a Kon y Tim tuvo que hablar con él. Estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama, los ojos hundidos y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, lo había abrazado y frotado sus mejillas en hermandad metiéndose a la cama con él.

-Lo siento Jefe, no fui lo suficientemente valiente- le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Peleaste increíble, te mereces unas vacaciones en casa- le dijo tratando de ser jocoso, pero se le daba fatal, su tono era tan deprimente que fue Bart quien intentó animarlo.

-El abuelo me contó que me llevará a Ciudad Central, volveré pronto, aún hay cosas que debo contarte, cosas del futuro-le dijo con sus enormes ojos de muñeca abiertos de par en par.

No hubo más tiempo, la Liga se marchaba de Monte Justicia y Barry entró a la habitación para llevarse a Bart ahora que estaba más calmado.

Alzó la mirada al cielo nocturno, las estrellas podían verse desde Jump City, no tenía nada que ver con la nublada y gris Gótica.

-¿No tienes frío aquí afuera?- la voz le hizo sobresaltarse, detrás de él, flotando, estaba Kon.

Colocó una manta sobre sus hombros y se posó sobre la rama.

-Te escuché cuando saliste de la casa, no podía dormir y en la noche se agudiza mi oído, te vi aquí y pensé que tendrías frío, así que te traje algo - le dijo explicando sus acciones torpemente aunque Tim no le había pedido justificaciones.

-Gracias-le dijo suave, era el primer momento a solas que tenían, tan cerca, su corazón sonaba fuerte en sus oídos, ¿lo escucharía también Kon?

-Estaba pensando en Bart… nos hace falta –le dijo casual, balanceando los pies sobre la rama para tener algo que hacer.

-Deberíamos ir a visitarlo, te llevaría volando hasta Ciudad Central, aunque probablemente Flash no nos deje verlo- le dijo suave, sentándose en la rama y quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.

Tim se mordió el interior de la boca, pensando que su alto IQ no era suficiente para hacer una frase coherente y normal, estaba nervioso.

Kon se paseó los dedos por el cabello llevando hacia atrás los rizos negros, estaban largos y le daban un aspecto desaliñado, de chico malo que le hacía temblar, daban ganas de tomarle por el cabello y estamparle un beso en esa boca de corazón que tenía.

-¿Sabes qué te hace falta?- le preguntó mirándolo, incluso en la oscuridad sus ojos azules alienígenas brillaban intensamente –Un arete para la oreja –le comentó y estiró su mano, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos, avanzando por aquello que deseaba desde hace tiempo y que había estado conteniendo.

Sus dedos acariciaron la oreja, presionando suavemente sobre el lóbulo donde la perforación se presentaba debido a la mordida de Luthor. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que estaba coqueteando, avivando las llamas y que iba a quemarse, pero no deseaba más que ser devorado por ese fuego que crecía en su vientre.

Kon ronroneó, un pequeño sonido Alfa vibrando en su garganta, ambos estaban demasiado cerca, mirándose en la oscuridad. Los dedos de Tim estaban desviándose y ahora acariciaban su cabeza, dejando que sus dedos se acostumbraran a la zona rapada, a los suaves rizos que se le enredaban en los dedos como caireles.

La cobija en sus hombros se deslizó y Kon la atrapó con una mano, colocándola sobre el regazo de Tim, alargó una mano y rodeó sus hombros, su cuerpo caliente le recibió en un abrazo y Tim inhaló aquel aroma Alfa que tanto le gustaba y del cual no tenía suficiente.

Cerca, muy cerca uno del otro, Kon reposó su cabeza en la de Tim como en los viejos tiempos, su mano acariciando su antebrazo con delicadas caricias.

Bajo su boca al oído de Tim y susurró –Me gustas-

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Si de algo podía estar orgullosa era de su fuerza, porque sabía que era un hueso duro de roer.

Durante su vida, su única familia había sido su padre, un Omega de nivel medio, el cual tras quedar embarazado de ella, se había quedado solo. Había tenido una carrera ascendente como actor de televisión, pero después de que los síntomas le confirmaran lo inevitable, sus ilusiones de volverse famoso quedaron hechas trizas.

Solo, con un bebé en camino y una tendencia a la depresión y la ansiedad, Arthur Brown, no tardó mucho en relacionarse con la gente equivocada y comenzar a tratar con la mafia.

Su débil personalidad lo había llevado a convertirse en un delincuente de poca monta, con pequeños trabajos de chofer de mercancía robada, ladrón o estafador.

Aquello no lo había salvado de llegar a la cárcel, pero sí de tener una larga condena, lo habían enviado a una prisión para Omegas varones y ella lo visitaba regularmente.

Al menos ahí sabía que estaba a salvo de sí mismo, de su autocompasión y sus engaños, sus palabras huecas y su deseo de autoinfligirse.

Era una chica realista, sabía que su padre estaba enfermo y era mitómano, había crecido viendo sus inseguridades, por ello había decidido ser fuerte, para protegerlo de sí mismo. Podía recordar sus palabras: " _No voy a volver a hacer tratos con la mafia cariño", "Dejaré las drogas", "No voy a lastimarme más."_

Lo mejor que había podido hacer fue vender todas sus cosas, saldar las deudas con la mafia y conseguir un trabajo. Comenzó peleando en bares secretos a las orillas de Gótica.

Su racha ganadora le permitió pagar un tratamiento psicológico para su padre y tener un lugar donde vivir. La fama le había hecho acreedora de peleas con mayor dinero, pero también de compañía tanto deseada como indeseada, personas envidiosas que anhelaban su muerte y algo mucho mejor, conocer a Batwoman.

Katherine Kane le había dado una oportunidad, única en el mundo, salir de las calles, tomar el camino recto y comenzar una nueva vida. No lo dudó, no tenía nada que perder y la posibilidad de ser un héroe era algo que secretamente anhelaba. Ayudar a los demás, hacer que su padre se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

El entrenamiento había sido duro, terriblemente pesado, pero con su inteligencia, flexibilidad y coraje se había vuelto Robin.

Al lado de Batwoman recorría las calles oscuras llevando justicia, ahora ellas estaban encargadas de vigilar la ciudad maldita, las cosas no estaban del todo bien con Batman y, mientras el murciélago de Gótica estuviera ausente, ellas estaban a cargo.

Le gustaba la manera de trabajar de la Alfa, era ruda y sagaz. Sabía cómo pelear y defenderse, no se precipitaba nunca y sus estrategias no tenían fallas.

Juntas tenían una misión, descubrir quién estaba metiendo armamento a la ciudad.

Alguien estaba suministrando armas militares de última generación a la basura de la sociedad.

Batman sospechaba de Luthor, pero no existía evidencia que los relacionara, por ello, aquella era su misión, descubrir el nido de ratas y exterminarlo.

Habían estado trabajando en ello, interrogando personas, desmantelando pequeños laboratorios de drogas y deteniendo armamentos, pero era un círculo sin salida, nadie sabía el nombre del verdadero proveedor, era como si las armas entraran sin algún costo o beneficio directo.

Las nuevas pistolas eran más ligeras, con materiales fácilmente intercambiables y de uso práctico, cualquier niño podría usarlas y las municiones llegaban por montones en aviones, camiones o cualquier medio de trasporte que participara en su red de corrupción.

Juntas irrumpieron en una gran mansión, según los informes de Oráculo, los dueños de esa casa habían recibido una cantidad descomunal de armamento.

" _Tengan cuidado chicas, es como si deseara hacerse notar"_

" _Eso quiere decir que es una trampa"_ –le había comentado Steph a Batwoman, pero ella sólo había sonreído, asegurándole que aún así irían.

Encontrar la mansión había sido sencillo, estaba ubicada en la mejor zona de la ciudad, resaltaba demasiado y era obvio que esperaban un ataque, tenían una seguridad muy alta con los camiones entrando y saliendo continuamente. Personas en limosinas llenaban el lugar con extravagantes fiestas cada pocos días, así se escabulleron.

Batwoman entraría buscando al dueño y Stephanie estaría encubierta mezclándose con las personas, consiguiendo información.

Un dispositivo en su oído le permitía comunicarse con Batwoman, podía escuchar cómo iba desarmando a los guardias, adentrándose en aquella guarida.

En la fiesta, Stephanie estaba de incógnito, llevaba un vestido y unos altos tacones con su melena rubia suelta, sonriéndole a la escoria de la sociedad.

Sabía fingir lo suficiente para sonreír y coquetear, anteriormente había investigado a los asistentes, empresarios y políticos, los cuales tenían la esperanza de verse beneficiados por el negocio de las armas, los bajos precios habían aumentado la competencia.

" _Robin encontré algo, ven pronto"-_ La voz de Batwoman se escuchó en su oído como un susurro.

En el otro extremo de la mansión, Batwoman se agazapó y observó las máquinas, las cuales se movían ensamblando armas sin detenerse, una producción en masa que llenaba cajas y cajas.

Debía detener aquello. Deslizándose entre las sombras contó el número de personas, quince empleados supervisando la producción, por ello era posible llenar tantos camiones, pero ¿de dónde provenía el material para el ensamblaje?

Encontraría al líder e iba a obligarle a contarle todo.

Las luces parpadearon sobre las cabezas de los hombres y, un momento después, se apagaron para dar comienzo a la pelea.

Se deslizó entre ellos, desarmándolos, golpeándolos, mientras la figura de Stephanie con su traje de Robin le hacía compañía derribando a los sujetos y amarrándolos para detener la producción.

Tomó a uno de ellos, en lo que Robin volvía a conectar la luz, tendrían unos cuantos minutos antes de que el resto de la fiesta fuera consciente de lo que pasaba y alertaran al resto de los guardias.

-Muy bien grandulón, es hora de hablar –le dijo Batwoman, tomándole del cuello y alzándolo del piso.

-¿Batman?- murmuró asustado removiéndose.

-Te equivocas-le dijo con una sonrisa de sus labios rojos –Batwoman- susurró –Ahora espero que hables o las cosas van a ponerse mal para ti. ¿De dónde salieron todas estas piezas? ¿Quién es tu jefe?- le preguntó, apretándole la garganta lo suficiente para que supiera que no se andaba con rodeos.

El hombre tosió ante la falta de oxígeno y con voz estrangulada comenzó a hablar.

-¿Batman? ¿Dónde está Batman?, él tiene que venir, nosotros… ¡oh cielos!, ella va a matarnos si no aparece – le dijo ansioso, removiéndose asustado y, por un segundo, Katherine pudo oler su débil esencia de Omega.

Gruñó dejándolo caer al suelo –No voy a ser buena contigo, habla- le gruñó con su poderosa voz alfa aún más fuerte y el hombre se estremeció –No sé nada, sólo nos pusieron a trabajar aquí, no hace mucho armaron la fábrica –le dijo llorando – Sólo hemos cumplido órdenes, por favor no me lastime –

Frunció el ceño sin dejar que sus instintos ante aquel Omega a sus pies la dominaran -¿Quién? ¡Responde!, ¿Quién es ella?-

-No puedo, me matará – lloriqueó en pánico

Robin posó su mano sobre la de Batwoman y hubo una pelea de miradas entre ellas antes de que la Alfa dejara en paz al Omega, con la frustración de que esos rehenes no les servirían. Eran Omegas de bajo nivel seguramente forzados a trabajar o que venían de algún lugar de prostitución.

Stephanie miró a los hombres reunidos recordando a su propio padre, mordiéndose el interior del labio frustrada, tenían que sacarles la información o aquello no serviría de nada, el tiempo se les estaba agotando.

-Robin, nos vamos-le dijo la mujer dando media vuelta. Steph se dispuso a seguirla, pero apenas hubo pronunciado palabra la Alfa cuando dos figuras aparecieron.

-Parece que atrajimos al murciélago equivocado- murmuró la voz femenina, a su lado una pequeña figura encapuchada se mantenía oculta.

La mujer avanzó, llevaba un entallado traje negro y su melena castaña ondeaba con cada paso. Batwoman le gruñó, aquella mujer despedía un olor a Alfa de primer nivel muy fuerte, lleno de agresividad.

-¿Dónde está Batman?- le preguntó con un siseo a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué te lo diría? – le respondió y se preparó para pelear, mientras se iban rodeado como leonas hasta lanzarse la una contra la otra, comenzando a luchar.

Steph apenas pudo distraerse un poco viéndolas pelar porque la pequeña sombra estaba sobre ella con una espada larga, dispuesta a rebanarle un miembro a la menor oportunidad.

Requirió toda su concentración pelear y esquivar, aquel pequeño no era tan fácil de vencer. Lanzó dos batarang, pero con la hoja de su espada los bloqueó. Pudo notar por sus golpes que tenía un estilo sanguinario y que no se detendría por nada.

Usó su agilidad para brincar sobre la hoja de la espada y asestarle un golpe en la cara, que reveló un par de ojos turquesa.

La capucha bajó, era solo un niño, con el cabello espeso y muy negro, la piel blanca enmarcando aquellos ojos llamativos y muy serios.

Escupió la sangre y blandió la espada de nuevo –Eres un Robin muy inútil, no entiendo como mi padre te ha dejado apoyarle, debe ser por eso que estás con esta copia barata de él – le dijo con una sonrisa torcida, su voz era suave y masculina, rebelando que tan joven era.

Stephanie balbuceó asombrada ante aquella revelación, su descuido le costó un corte en la mejilla y el pequeño aún buscaba apuñalarla –No te preocupes, madre le cortará pronto la cabeza, quizá así él aparezca – murmuró haciéndola retroceder.

El grito de Batwoman la alertó, ambas mujeres perdían y ganaban terreno en una lucha cerrada. La desconocida había arrinconado a Katherine y le aplicó una llave a punto de romperle el brazo.

-¡Batwoman!- Stephanie intentó quitarse al niño, pero era imposible, la espada chocaba contra su Batarang perdiendo terreno. Por un horrible instante supo que iban a perder.

Los cristales de una ventana se rompieron y la figura de Batman apareció. El Caballero de la Noche había llegado.


	28. Chapter 28

_¡Hola a todos!, volví después de que mi última actualización fue el 30 de junio, lo sé, lo sé, casi mes y medio, lo lamento mucho pero siempre tardan un poco en revisarme los capítulos, esta ocasión fueron tres semanas._

 _Quiero decirles que en este capítulo es muy evidente mi gran amor por Damián, no pude evitarlo, es mi Robin favorito y lo he puesto en casi todo el capítulo, también que hay un gran plot twist al final pero no diré más._

 _Me hicieron mención que doy muchas vueltas con la trama y que aún no llego al punto principal de la historia, lo sé, pero todo se resolverá, trato de conectar todo y por ello parece no avanzar._

 _Quiero agradecer a **Mily Black Queen** y a **Mari. Chan. 906** , porque me hacen saber que no soy la única sola en fanficción y que al menos alguien me lee jajaja._

Capítulo 28

-Suéltala Talia- La voz Alfa de Bruce resonó con un gruñido en el silencio que siguió al verlo llegar. Sus ojos recorrieron por un instante el lugar, su fino olfato pudo detectar el aroma de los Omegas atados y asustados por la pelea que se llevaba a cabo ante ellos, instintivamente se habían mantenido callados replegándose entre sí, tratando de darse calor y apoyo mutuo.

Robin, quien había sido acorralada por aquel pequeño asesino, retrocedió aprovechando la conmoción para alejarse del alcance de la espada.

Batwoman casi sonrió al verlo llegar, _"siempre apareciendo en el último minuto"_ pensó, mordiéndose los labios por el dolor que la otra le causaba. No estaba feliz de encontrarse en aquella posición vulnerable con la Alfa sobre ella a punto de romperle las ligaduras del brazo.

La sintió removerse en su espalda, ansiosa al ver llegar al Caballero de la Noche y, con aquella distancia tan estrecha entre ambas, pudo percibir, el aroma de su saliva, la excitación creciendo dentro de ella al ver llegar a su objetivo.

-Batman… -susurró y sólo Katherine pudo distinguir el deseo en aquella simple palabra - ¿Qué importa esta mujer? – le preguntó jaloneándole el cabello pelirrojo -Sólo es una copia ¿o acaso ella significa algo para ti?- le preguntó con ira trasluciéndose en su voz, apretando el agarre sobre Batwoman en un arranque de celos, haciéndola resollar de dolor.

Talia se inclinó sobre la pelirroja, olfateó su nuca con una profunda inspiración identificando su aroma de Alfa de primer nivel, una esencia exótica y pesada, ligeramente salada como el aroma al mar. –Ella es un Alfa de primer nivel, pensé que no te interesaban, que sólo estaban a tu altura los Omegas para ser tus _acompañantes_ – le dijo molesta y herida en su orgullo, resaltando la última palabra y dándole aquel énfasis sexual.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, pero Batwoman es mi compañera, no mi amante, si la dañas a ella o a Robin responderás ante mí y mi odio- su voz salió fría y tajante. No iba a perder a un compañero por las obsesiones de una loca Alfa, una especialmente fuerte y peligrosa.

Los ojos verdes de Talia le miraron muy fijamente reconsiderando sus palabras, para al final soltarla.

-Está bien, de cualquier manera era a ti a quien buscaba – dijo quitándose de encima de la otra Alfa, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse y adoptar una posición defensiva, pese a su brazo lastimado. Stephanie también retrocedió, reagrupándose en torno a Batman.

El niño bajó su espada y se colocó a las faldas de su madre con gesto ceñudo.

-Talia, no esperaba que estuvieras de regreso ¿Eres tú quien ha estado introduciendo armas a Ciudad Gótica?-le preguntó directamente, aunque las cajas con armas y piezas a medio ensamblar hablaban por sí solas.

-No en realidad, esta sólo fue una trampa para atraerte a ti- le dijo con una sonrisa, complacida de que su plan diera frutos –No me interesa el armamento, la familia Al Ghul tiene otros problemas, de eso he venido a hablarte –le dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo-le dijo dando media vuelta para regresar por el lugar de donde había salido.

Batwoman y Batman intercambiaron una mirada, la mujer se quedó con Robin a desinstalar el lugar, confiscar las armas y dar aviso a la policía, James Gordon estaría feliz.

Siguiendo a Talia llegaron hasta una amplia sala de aquella mansión, los ruidos de la fiesta estaban amortiguados por las paredes, Bruce no dudaba que en cuanto la policía llegara comenzaría un alboroto.

Talia le sonrió y se acercó a Bruce, era muy alta, casi tanto como él, con un hermoso cuerpo de sirena. Aquella característica era común en las mujeres Alfa, ser altas y voluptuosas con grandes pechos y torneadas caderas, por eso era que casi todas las heroínas, quienes eran en su mayoría Alfas, tuvieran esos cuerpos y sus trajes llamaran tanto la atención, era un instinto casi primario lucir sus formas para atraer Omegas.

Los brazos de la Alfa descansaron en su cuello y le sonrió con ternura inusitada -Estoy muy feliz de verte, ojalá fuera en mejores circunstancias –le dijo suave y con su voz ronca, que en cualquier persona sería considerada sensual, pero en Bruce no despertó nada.

-¿A qué has venido?- le preguntó directamente, tratando de zafarse de su abrazo.

Ella se vio herida por su rechazo, pero no se opuso. Sus ojos verdes estaban siempre anhelantes, Bruce lo sabía, que ella estaba enamorada de él, profunda y dolorosamente.

Se habían conocido hace demasiados años y fue esa misma atracción lo que hizo que Talia cometiera muchos errores, entre ellos entregar a diversos criminales por congraciarse con él.

Pero en ese tiempo Bruce mantenía una relación con Selina y cuando Talia lo descubrió supo que su amor jamás sería recompensado. No importaba su dudosa moral o que fuera una criminal, era por el simple hecho de ser Alfa que Batman nunca sentiría atracción por ella.

Él había condonado con facilidad a Gatubela, viéndola indefensa y solitaria, pero nunca a ella, porque simplemente la naturaleza no la había dotado con aquello que el vigilante de la noche deseaba.

-He venido a pedirte ayuda- le dijo directamente. Batman la escuchó escéptico, ya que en todos esos años no se habían vuelto a encontrar, no desde que la había rechazado.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Por qué no pedirla directamente a tu padre?-le preguntó recordando a Ras Al Ghul, líder de la Liga de Asesinos y tan temible que era apodado la Cabeza del Demonio.

-Mi padre está muerto y con él la mitad de la Liga-le informó sin sentimentalismos y sólo los años de entrenamiento en Bruce pudieron ocultar su asombro.

-Un asesino nos está cazando, estamos huyendo de él- le dijo mientras el pequeño avanzaba.

-Tú y él- aseveró Bruce, preguntándose qué clase de asesino era capaz de arrasar con todo un clan y poner en una posición de desventaja a Talia como para dejar todo y huir.

-Yo y nuestro hijo- le aclaró – Te presento a Damián- el aludido dio unos pasos al frente, tenía mal gesto y se cruzó de brazos –No eres tan impresionante, padre-

Esta vez los ojos de Bruce sí se ampliaron de asombro ¿cómo era aquello posible? Si ellos nunca… -Cadmus- dijo al fin, mirándola, aquello debía de ser una mala broma.

Talia sonrió asintiendo a su deducción. –El proyecto Cadmus tiene múltiples socios, peces gordos que seguramente quieres atrapar en tu red, ayúdame y yo te entregaré evidencia de quién es el verdadero líder tras el ingreso de las armas a Ciudad Gótica-

Bruce supo cómo debió sentirse Clark al conocer a Kon, pero ese pequeño no tenía nada que ver con el adolescente.

Sus ojos no reflejaban inocencia ni timidez, tenía el porte orgulloso de un Alfa, pese a no tener olor, y la confianza de un adulto, su voz presentaba el matiz grave de un varón, pero aniñado.

-¿Vas a dejarlo conmigo? ¿Pese a que no nos conocemos y que lo has creado sin mi consentimiento?- le preguntó enfrentando a Talia.

-Es más fuerte de lo que crees, lo he entrenado rigurosamente desde los dos años, es el Robin perfecto, un pequeño asesino listo para pelear, pensé que te gustaban esas cosas –le dijo burlona.

– Además, creí que lo mejor sería separarnos. Él puede sobrevivir por su cuenta, pero estará más seguro contigo ¿o vas a hacerle daño?-le preguntó con una sonrisa sardónica, sabiendo la respuesta, podría no gustarle, pero él no abandonaría a un inocente.

El ruido de sirenas y gritos comenzó a filtrarse en la habitación, la policía ya estaba ahí, seguramente llevándose a toda la multitud involucrada.

-Es hora de irme, vendré por él cuando todo se haya resuelto, mientras tanto nos mantendremos en contacto-le dijo y se veía feliz de estar con él, de saber que aquel lazo entre ellos se formaría lo quisiera o no Batman con la llegada de Damián, quizá no era suficiente, pero le serviría en sus planes.

-Adiós madre- el pequeño avanzó hacia Talia y le abrazó la cintura, la mujer le acarició el cabello negro y, por un segundo, se permitió llenar con su esencia a su cachorro antes de soltarlo y marcharse de ahí.

Los ruidos se hacían más pronunciados, debían salir también, contactó con Batwoman, quien ya se estaba retirando con Robin.

-Debemos irnos- le informó al niño y éste simplemente avanzó con él, imitándolo. Fue una agradable sorpresa ver que era ágil y meticuloso, podía dar grandes saltos y no tuvo problemas en salir de la mansión y mimetizarse con la noche.

Frente al Batimóvil, Damián avanzó dispuesto a colocarse en el puesto del conductor.

-Copiloto-le informó Bruce, se miraron en una pelea silenciosa y el niño rodeó el carro sentándose en el lugar asignado.

-Sólo para que sepas puedo manejar –

-Ésa no es la cuestión- murmuró Bruce arrancando el carro para avanzar entre las calles, pensando que aquella iba a ser una gran sorpresa para Clark.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Los ojos azules irreales de Clark se encontraron con los aguamarina, el superhéroe se encontraba mudo de impresión, mientras que el pequeño niño tenía el ceño fruncido y un gesto de disgusto que sabía que había visto anteriormente en Bruce.

-Así que eres tú la razón por la cual mis padres no están juntos Omega- le dijo chasqueando la lengua en desaprobación, cruzándose de brazos.

-Su nombre es Clark- le corrigió, tomando un profundo respiro para armarse de paciencia.

Al llegar a la mansión, Clark ya estaba esperándolo y había sido imposible ocultar a Damián, por lo cual, sentados en la sala y compañados por Alfred, les relató lo sucedido.

-Pronto tendrá tantos herederos que su fortuna no será suficiente Amo Bruce- le puntualizó Alfred con una aristocrática ceja alzada.

Bruce le censuró con una mirada.

Clark pasado el susto inicial, tomó asiento y su mano paseó por su vientre, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el niño.

El menor se había arrellanado en un sillón individual de amplias orejas, donde su figura lucía muy pequeña con sus pies colgando. Era como un principito orgulloso, había entrado a la mansión como si aquella fuera su casa de toda la vida, sin temor, tomando el lugar que le correspondía por derecho.

-Me gustaría beber un té caliente-le dijo a Alfred tras identificarlo como la servidumbre, aquello no era el castillo árabe al que estaba acostumbrado, pero podía adaptarse.

-Parece que alguien ya se siente como en casa-dijo sarcástico Alfred dando media vuelta para ir a la cocina.

-Alfred es parte de nuestra familia –le dijo Bruce sentándose con Clark –Cuando te dirijas a él tendrás que hacerlo con respeto, al igual que a los demás que aquí viven –le informó.

Damián no hizo ademán de comprender lo que le decía Bruce, en lugar de eso miró las fotografías en las paredes, identificando a los fallecidos padres de Bruce y a los demás Robins.

-Madre me contó sobre tus demás hijos, no importa, porque te demostraré que soy el mejor –le dijo soberbio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No es una competencia Damián- le regañó Bruce, pensando que estaba cansado y que lo único que deseaba era acostarse con Clark y dormir.

-Eso es mentira, todo es una competencia, es la ley del más fuerte y dado que tendrás otro hijo biológico y esta vez consensual, quizá debería apurarme- sus ojos se clavaron en el estómago de Clark con decisión.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Damián?-le preguntó Clark con una sonrisa, viéndolo de cerca era muy parecido a Bruce, no sólo en actitud, sino físicamente.

-Eso es irrelevante, tengo la edad suficiente para pelear y eso es lo importante-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bruce le miró fijamente, no podía hacer un cálculo exacto, pero a simple vista parecía tener diez años, al menos por lo pequeño que era, su rostro aún estaba redondeado por la niñez, lo que hacía que tuviera unos enormes ojos y una pequeña nariz como un botón. Debía de ser joven, lo suficiente para no haberse presentado y por ello su carencia de olor.

Talia estaba muy segura de sí misma al decir que él podía sobrevivir en las calles solo, pero viéndolo tan pequeño parecía una crueldad abandonarlo al frío. Pero la espada colocada a su lado, le recordó que no era un niño normal y que cometería una imprudencia si lo tachaba de débil.

Alfred regresó con el té de Damián, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El niño tomó la taza con sus dos manos, dándole pequeños sorbos, calentándose los deditos y el estómago y, pensando en aquello que le había dicho su padre, añadió –Un servicio excelente Pennyworth-

-Va a ser un encanto tenerlo por aquí señor-dijo Alfred, quien tomó la taza para llevarla a lavar una vez que hubo terminado el té.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*

Bajó del taxi, aún era de madrugada, pagó al hombre y tomó su maleta, haciendo que las ruedas sonasen debido a la gravilla.

Calculó que aún faltaban por lo menos un par de horas para que Bruce despertara, pero no había podido controlar su ansiedad, deseaba tanto regresar que, impulsivo como era, tomó el primer vuelo de regreso llenando una maleta con sus cosas y haciendo una rápida llamada a su jefe diciendo que debía regresar a Ciudad Gótica por asuntos familiares. Su jefe no había estado complacido, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, él estaba decidido.

Ansioso abrió la puerta y se adentró en la casa, cargando la maleta para no hacer demasiado ruido rumbo a su habitación. Aquella era su casa, conocía cada tabla, así que podía deslizarse de manera completamente imperceptible.

Sonrió al llegar a la puerta de su habitación y con igual sigilo entró, las pesadas cortinas estaban corridas dejando la habitación a oscuras. Colocó la maleta en la mullida alfombra y, quitándose la ropa, se adentró a la cama.

En ese momento fue consiente de dos cosas:

1.- Un cuerpo cálido y pequeño ocupaba su cama y 2.-Tenía un afilado cuchillo bajo la garganta.

Se quedó estático un segundo, sabiendo que de hacer movimientos bruscos le abrirían la garganta de un tajo.

Más como un reflejo, que como un pensamiento consciente, lanzó un puñetazo a la mano que sostenía el arma, el otro, pese al golpe, cortó el aire con el cuchillo y Dick movió la cabeza en el justo segundo para esquivarlo.

Contrajo el abdomen para impulsarse fuera de la cama, girando en el colchón y esquivando la dentada arma, la cual cortaba a diestra y siniestra a su paso.

No podía verlo por las pesadas cortinas cubriendo las ventanas, pero supo que era un oponente ligero y letal, no se percató cuándo se colocó detrás de él y aquel error le costó que el cuchillo le diera un mordisco en el hombro.

Giró sobre sí mismo y comenzaron a pelear, le dio una patada tirándolo de la cama, escuchándolo resollar y reincorporarse.

Había estado intentando inmovilizarlo con cada golpe dado, pero conforme avanzaba aquella pequeña trifulca se daba cuenta que aquel pequeño contrincante parecía atacar a matar, a diferencia de él que sólo estaba defendiéndose. Además de que era tan escurridizo y ágil que no le estaba haciendo fácil ganar.

La sangre en su hombro le recordó la herida, por lo que aprovechó el conocimiento del entorno tan familiar, para emboscar a su enemigo y darle un golpe en la cabeza con la lámpara de noche, sirvió para dejarlo aturdido y atarlo con el lazo de la cortina.

La figura seguía removiéndose bajo su agarre y abrió un poco las cortinas para observarlo mejor. Fieros ojos le devolvían la mirada con rencor y tratando de soltarse, el niño parecía muy dispuesto a dislocarse el hombro con tal de continuar la pelea.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- le preguntó Dick, mirando el desorden que habían causado, una sábana estaba cortada por el cuchillo y éste reposaba clavado en el colchón.

La puerta se abrió y el siempre oportuno Bruce Wayne apareció, llevaba pijama azul y les escrutó con la mirada, por un segundo ninguno habló ni se movió.

-¿Dick? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó con su aristocrática ceja alzada.

-¿Es en serio?-le reclamó estupefacto - ¿Soy yo el que te sorprende y no este niño?-le preguntó señalando al maniatado, que efectivamente se había liberado de la cuerda para ponerse de pie tras dejar oír un crujido de hueso que le envió escalofríos a Dick.

Damián con un movimiento devolvió a su lugar la luxación y cruzó sus brazos sobre el estrecho pecho, mirándole con la misma expresión que ahora le dedicaba Bruce.

Dick tomó un largo suspiro para explicar el porqué estaba ahí y sin avisar.

-Sólo vine a ayudarte con lo que pasó con Clark, no esperaba que tuvieras un pequeño asesino durmiendo en mi cama –le objetó, llevándose la mano al corte para detener el sangrado, no era una herida profunda, pero sí escandalosa.

-Padre, ¿quién es éste?- la vocecita infantil cargada de desprecio llenó el lugar, parecía lanzar pequeños bufidos de cachorro furioso y se colocó a la derecha de Bruce, era tan pequeño que debía llegarle arriba del codo.

-¿Padre?- Dick balbuceó la palabra con los ojos como platos, viendo la semejanza entre ellos.

Bruce frunció la boca, no le gustaba dar explicaciones y menos aun cuando no tenía casi nada de información de Damián, excepto aquella que Talía le había dicho y no dudaba que hubiera obviado los detalles más importantes.

-Damián, él es tu hermano mayor Richard Grayson, y Dick, él es tu hermano menor, Damián- Bruce colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, un gesto que únicamente Dick le había visto hacer con Jason.

El cachorro se quedó muy quieto por aquello, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ningún tipo de caricia y no tuviera idea de cómo reaccionar.

-Dick limpia tu herida y Damián arregla tu cuarto, aún quedan un par de horas para el desayuno, vayan a dormir- les ordenó Bruce.

-¡Pero este es mi cuarto!- riñó Dick señalando el desorden.

Bruce le lanzó una mirada de censura y Dick se sintió como un niño de nuevo que no quiere compartir sus juguetes.

Con Bruce fuera, Dick malhumorado fue a su baño para descubrir que ya tenía las cosas de Damián, al menos pudo encontrar su botiquín escondido al fondo del mueble con el cual coser su herida y vendarse.

No llevaba tanto tiempo fuera como para que le regalaran su cuarto a alguien más. Después de la muerte de Jason su cuarto se había mantenido intacto y Tim también tenía el suyo, incluso acondicionado a su naturaleza Omega, le parecía injusto que el suyo ahora fuera de Damián.

Se enjuagó las manos de sangre y, por el espejo, pudo ver al niño cambiando las sábanas. Llevaba una de sus camisetas viejas como pijama, la cual le cubría los boxers negros bajo la misma.

-¿Quién te dijo que entraras a este cuarto?-le preguntó sintiéndose como un hermano envidioso.

-Padre dijo que podía instalarme donde deseara, este cuarto era el mejor ubicado así que lo tomé- el niño se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a pelear por lo suyo.

Dick podría tomar otro cuarto, pero los siguientes no eran tan grandes ni tenían sus cosas o baño propio. Además, si se iba a la otra ala de la mansión estaba el cuarto de Jason y el que había sido de Kon, por lo cual no deseaba ni acercarse a esa parte.

Su única opción era pelear con Damián o instalarse en un cuarto de visitas austero que no le ofrecería consuelo alguno.

-¿Qué te parece si me lo cambias y yo te consigo un cuarto mejor?-le propuso tratando de llegar a alguna negociación.

-Estoy cansado para tus tonterías Grayson, me iré a dormir –le informó el menor y cerró la cortina metiéndose en la cama, dejando a Dick con un palmo de narices.

Dick apretó los labios y no le quedó otra opción que resignarse y salir de ahí. Durmió mal y con frío, tuvo que salir a buscar donde bañarse y después recordó que había dejado su maleta en el ahora cuarto de Damián, así que en toalla tuvo que ir y tocar.

Damián le abrió, llevaba pantalones cortos, camisa blanca y un saco que le daban un aire serio e infantil.

-No vuelvas a dejar tus cosas en mi cuarto Grayson- le dijo como un regaño, terminando de abrocharse los botones y colocándose colonia que utilizaría seguramente alguien por lo menos treinta años mayor que él.

Llevaba el cabello negro engominado hacia atrás y en su carita resaltaban sus ojos, con la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas a raudales, Dick pudo apreciar el azul y el verde en unión en sus orbes, dándole un color muy característico.

Dick no le hizo mucho caso a sus palabras y abrió la maleta, tomó algunas prendas y fue al baño a vestirse.

Pudo notar que todo estaba pulcramente colocado, incluso parecía que su cepillo de dientes estaba de alguna manera alineado.

Se cepilló el cabello con los dedos y salió para bajar a desayunar con su aumentada familia.

A su lado iba Damián sumido en sus pensamientos, pudo notar que su mejilla estaba ligeramente amoratada por el golpe con la lámpara, en una piel tan clara resaltaba demasiado.

-Podrías decirle a Alfred que te dé algo para el dolor –le dijo señalándose la mejilla como referencia tratando de hacer conversación, nunca había sido demasiado bueno con el silencio.

El niño lo miró con ojos inescrutables –Esto solo es un rasguño Grayson- le informó, entrando al comedor y tomando asiento. Sus pies colgaban ligeramente y en cualquier otro niño resultaría adorable, pero en Damián parecía no afectar su aire solemne que solo aumentó al pedirle a Alfred café negro.

Alfred le sonrió al notarlo en la mesa y al suyo le agregó leche y una gran cucharada de azúcar justo como a él le gustaba. Se sintió ligeramente avergonzado con la mirada de soslayo y la sonrisita burlona en los delgados labios de Damián.

-El café turco es excepcional, pero el tuyo es aún mejor Pennyworth- mencionó Damián quien daba pequeños tragos a su taza.

-Gracias Amo Damián, ¿una noche difícil?-le preguntó el mayordomo mirándolo casi acabar su taza para servirle un poco más.

-Tengo el sueño ligero y me despertaron por la noche, nada importante – le comentó con su vocecita estirando su brazo para tomar el periódico comenzando a leerlo, mientras Bruce y Clark hacían acto de presencia.

-Buenos días padre-le dijo Damián y fijo los ojos en el superhéroe a su lado –Kent…- dijo y se miraron tensamente para al final darse mutuamente una cabeceada en señal de respeto.

Dick miró todo aquello con la boca abierta. ¿Cuándo había llegado a la dimensión desconocida? ¿Hacia tanto tiempo que se había ido de Gótica para que las cosas cambiaran de esa manera? Todos parecían haber aceptado en sus vidas al pequeño niño y convivían como si cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó incapaz de mantenerse más tiempo callado, mientras todos comían su desayuno inglés.

-Damián es mi hijo, lo averiguamos hace poco, el Proyecto Cadmus está detrás de esto, como con Conner-le explicó Bruce, mientras untaba un pan con mantequilla.

-¿Van a seguir apareciendo más hijos perdidos entonces?- indagó incrédulo Dick.

-Mientras no resolvamos esto, posiblemente. Ahora se encuentra bajo mi cuidado para su propia protección- le explicó mirando a Damián quien no había comentado nada, pero comía tenso escuchándolos hablar.

-Llegas en el momento adecuado, Clark y yo tenemos que ir a Atlántida, Aquaman está teniendo dificultades y ha solicitado la ayuda de la Liga-

-¿Dificultades?-

-Intentaron derrocarlo del trono, secuestraron a su primogénito, casi matan a su esposa Meera y él ha perdido una mano en el proceso. La paz debe ser restaurada o los conflictos podrían escalar hasta la superficie- le informó.

Dick por fin dejó de preguntar, no había sabido que las cosas estaban tan mal.

-Puedes llevarme padre, te seré de ayuda, podría ser tu Robin – le dijo Damián.

-De ninguna manera –negó Bruce – Tu madre te dejó aquí para que no corrieras peligro, no para que te precipitaras a él, además ya existe una Robin-

-Esa niña, pude vencerla sin dificultad, sabes que soy capaz de estar a la altura- le refutó Damián.

-Quizá, pero ésta será una lección para ti, aprenderás a seguir órdenes y tener paciencia. Además alguien debe quedarse en la mansión, Dick podrá enseñarte lo que necesites aprender- le informó.

-No necesito un niñero- gruñó Damián enojado como un gatito.

-Y yo no necesito que me causes problemas- también gruñó Bruce con su voz de Alfa y no se habló más.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

Bruce y Clark no tardaron en irse y la Ciudad de Gótica quedó a su cuidado.

" _Vigílalo"_

Le había dicho Bruce reunidos en la Baticueva mientras hablaban de todos los por menores que tendría que cubrir Dick en su ausencia.

" _¿No confías en_ _é_ _l?",_ le preguntó Dick.

Bruce le había evaluado con la mirada, a diferencia de Tim o Jason, el trato que el mayor le había dado a Dick nunca se había inclinado al de un hijo, sino más al de un compañero, a un igual. Por ello, nunca había dudado en que fuera él quien llevara el traje de Batman en su ausencia, incluso en sus peores momentos, donde esa misma confianza de hablarle abiertamente había provocado entre ellos más de un roce.

" _No confió en Talia… sé que est_ _á_ _utilizando a ese niño de alguna manera y hasta que no pueda averiguar cómo, no puedo exponer a Clark y al bebé a ellos, por_ _eso_ _quiero que te relaciones con él, averigua sus motivos_ "

Dick podía entender la preocupación de Bruce, después de todo no hacía demasiado del ataque de Luthor, el flujo de armas se había detenido, pero el culpable se mantenía en las sombras. Cadmus seguía siendo un peligro constante y, a pesar del embarazo de Superman, no podían darse el lujo de prescindir de él, después del ataque perpetuado en Metrópolis la criminalidad se había alzado, porque cuando un héroe caía otorgaba fuerzas a los demás para alzarse, era importante que Superman siguiera como un activo, porque su símbolo inspiraba esperanza.

Además la Liga trabajaba de mejor manera unida, eran un reloj de precisión exacto, unidos eran una fuerza imparable, pero si una pieza fallaba todo el mecanismo podía colapsar.

Al lado de Damián, había despedido a Clark y Superman quienes se fueron en el BatJet para reunirse en Atlántida con el resto de la Liga, quedándose a cargo de la gran mansión.

A Dick nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la habilidad de adaptación de Alfred, había aceptado a Damián como si lo conociera de toda la vida, incluso lo sorprendió preparándole comida especial.

-El amo Damián es vegetariano –le informó a la hora de la comida, cuando le reclamó por la falta de carne.

-Muy observador Pennyworth y un excelente sazón como siempre- le alabó Damián, quien había tomado como suyo el lugar donde se sentaba Bruce aunque sus pies apenas tocaran el suelo con las puntas.

Dick se había tenido que comer de mala gana sus verduras, sin tener ahí a un Jason que lo hiciera por él.

-Saldré a Empresas Wayne, Alfred queda a cargo de ti en mi ausencia-le dijo con un dedo acusador, haciendo que Damián frunciera el ceño con disgusto.

-Quiero ir contigo Grayson, será bueno que me vaya empapando del negocio familiar- le aseguró limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y terminando su plato.

-De ningún modo, se supone que estás escondiéndote, no deberías salir a la luz pública aún, además nadie sabe que Bruce tiene un nuevo hijo-

Damián se cruzó de brazos evaluándolo con mala cara -No podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácil Grayson- le prometió.

-Eso me temo- suspiró el mayor poniéndose de pie tras acabar su comida –Sé bueno "pequeña ave"-le dijo palmeando su cabeza.

-Arruinas mi peinado Grayson-le rebatió sonrojándose ante el contacto y el apodo.

Dick le sonrió juguetón, había decidido usar las mismas tácticas de hermano mayor que alguna vez usara en Jason y Tim.

Damián no podía ser más duro de lo que había sido Jason y él, según decían, era muy encantador.

*-.*-.*

Cuando regresó a casa, Damián no estaba por ningún lado, asustado le llamó a gritos pensando que se había escapado, pero Alfred salió en su ayuda y llevándolo a la ventana, le señaló el jardín. Arriba de un árbol estaba el pequeño asesino, la espada olvidada en la base del árbol mientras subía un ave a su nido.

-Amo Richard ¿no está juzgado demasiado duro al amo Damián?- le preguntó el anciano.

-Está entrenado por asesinos Al, además de que es hijo de esa mujer obsesionada con Bruce. No sabemos del todo sus intenciones, que no te engañe, puede lucir como un cachorro, pero encariñarse con él sería un error- le dijo, mirando al infante bajar del árbol con un salto y un giro para volver a su práctica con espada dando mortales cortes.

-Todos ustedes llegaron a mí de la misma forma, pequeños y perdidos, incluso el Amo Bruce. Estoy feliz de ver que cada uno está encontrando su lugar –le informó Alfred.

Dick le sonrió, entre los Betas no se fregaban unos contra otros para reforzar lazos, pero de cualquier forma, Dick sintió aquella conexión con él que sólo provoca el cariño sincero.

*-.*-.*

-Llévame a patrullar-

-No-

-Puedo luchar-

-No se trata de eso-le dijo exasperado Dick ante la insistencia del menor, mientras se colocaba el traje de Nightwing, tomando sus chacos.

-Incluso me pondré el ridículo traje de Robin- le dijo, señalando aquel que había sido el traje que usara Dick en su infancia.

El mayor se rió –No es ridículo, me daba mucha libertad de movimiento- le aseguró y subiéndose a la moto arrancó. Lo último que miró Dick fue su mandíbula tensa y sus puños apretados de ira al dejarlo atrás.

En su camino en motocicleta, no tuvo que desperdiciar tiempo, la señal en el cielo llamaba a Batman, pero quienes acudieron eran él, Batwoman y Robin.

Fue bueno reunirse con ellas, descubrió que Stephanie era una pequeña Beta encantadora, nunca había tenido una hermanita, pero era fácil encariñarse con ella, le recordaba un poco a Tim al ser tan inteligente y perspicaz, parecía muy adaptable en su personalidad y, por ello, no tenía problemas en seguir las órdenes de Batwoman.

Juntos habían patrullado la ciudad para encontrarse con un roba carros noqueado y amordazado, así como un par de ladrones colgados por los pies a una lámpara, parecía que alguien se les había adelantado.

Dick no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado en deducir que el responsable era Damián y, separándose, se dispusieron a encontrarlo.

El cachorro parecía dispuesto a mostrarles lo que valía, según los reportes de la policía, un pequeño niño vestido con los colores de Robin y conduciendo el Batimovil se movía por la ciudad con vertiginosa velocidad.

" _Parece que no puedes controlar tan bien a tu aprendiz_ " – se había mofado de él Katherine, dando por terminada la noche al ver que todo estaba bajo control gracias a aquel pequeño niño nuevo.

" _No me agrada, pero es efectivo, lo dejamos en tus manos Nightwing_ "-se despidió Stephanie desapareciendo en la noche al lado de Batwoman, mientras él se quedaba solo para atrapar a Damián, debía encontrarlo antes de que se metiera en problemas.

Aceleró su motocicleta, que el niño se estuviera moviendo en el Batimóvil hacía más sencillo el rastrearlo. Llegó hasta una bodega y lo más extraño de todo fue cuando animales de granja comenzaron a cruzarse en su camino.

Una vaca pasó mugiendo y un grupo de gallinas cacarearon hasta cruzar la calle.

Extrañado entró al lugar, era un rastro que se mantenía de animales robados, Gótica desde hace tiempo que no tenía zonas de cultivo y la carne era un producto no muy asequible.

Atados y amordazados con varios golpes, media docena de grandes y rudos Alfas, estaban inconscientes.

-¿Damián?-preguntó y no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar al niño soltando al resto de los animales.

-Nombres clave tonto- le refutó el niño, llevaba su viejo traje de patrullaje, tenía las rodillas raspadas y las manos mugrientas del trabajo duro.

-No te quedes ahí mirándome y ayuda-le regañó, mientras le daba una palmada suave a un toro para que se fuera junto con otras dos vacas manchadas.

-Has tenido una noche difícil, te he estado buscando por toda la ciudad- le dijo con ligero asombro, lo cierto es que lo había hecho muy bien.

La media sonrisa del niño se ensanchó un poco antes de volver a su usual seriedad –Te dije que debías llevarme- se encogió de hombros y los dejo caer cansado, eran las tres de la madrugada.

-Buen trabajo Robin-le dijo dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza, agotado como estaba el menor no refutó.

-En serio te gustan los animales – le dijo con una sonrisa, había alimentado y liberado a todos.

-Son mejores que las personas –susurró para ir al Batimóvil y subir en él –Te veo en la mansión- le dijo y la cubierta del carro se cerró para arrancar.

Cuando llegaron, Dick se acercó al Batimóvil y encontró a Damián que se apoyaba con los ojos casi cerrados contra el volante.

-Hora de ir a la cama –le susurró Dick tomándolo en brazos, mientras el otro se removía tratando de salir de su agarre.

La pequeña cabeza se apoyó en el hueco de su cuello, oliendo su suave aroma Beta, tan delicado como el aroma de un bebé y aun así fragante y reconfortante.

Damián no supo cuando sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Dick le había llevado hasta su anteriormente habitación, le quitó los zapatos y la ropa, le puso un pijama viejo que aún conservaban en sus antiguos cajones y se metió a la cama con él.

El cachorro se acurrucó contra su pecho y el Beta cerró los ojos sintiéndose en paz.

*-.*-.*-

Roy le siguió con la mirada, sus ojos recorrieron el camino de su espalda bajando hasta su trasero con interés.

Su líder se inclinaba mirando por unos binoculares persiguiendo a su presa.

El ambiente estaba frío por el invierno, pero él estaba caliente en su interior, sonrió por ese pensamiento y, de cualquier manera, se arrebujó en su chaleco. El frío del invierno no le sentaba bien, se habían prometido que después de esa misión tendrían unas vacaciones en la playa.

Se encontraban en China, para ser más exactos en Hong Kong, cuna de la medicina experimental.

Su misión no era demasiado arriesgada, pero localizar a su objetivo no había sido sencillo, esa mujer había intentado de todo para no ser encontrada.

Sheila Haywood era una Omega de primer nivel con hermoso y corto cabello rubio y unos ojos idénticos a los de su hijo.

Al descubrir dónde se encontraba habían volado hasta ella, pasaron un par de semanas siguiéndola, averiguando su rutina, su familia y conocidos, todo lo que su líder deseaba saber, satisfaciendo su morbosa curiosidad.

Sabían, por ejemplo, que era soltera, no tenía hijos ni mascotas y se encontraba completa y totalmente consagrada a la medicina, era excepcional en el campo y sobresalía por su inteligencia.

La reunión entre madre e hijo se llevaría a cabo sin más demora y los preparativos estaban hechos.

Jason bajó el visor tras comprobar que pronto su madre biológica terminaría su trabajo y podría retirarse a comer al restaurante dos cuadras más abajo que solía frecuentar.

–Luces guapo – le dijo Starfire, la Tamaraniana tenía una sonrisa luminosa

Jason gruñó en respuesta, se le notaba nervioso, sus ojos no se enfocaban en ningún punto, se había tardado demasiado peinándose y, según veía, su ropa era completamente nueva.

" _Quiere dar una buena impresión"_

No les había contado los detalles, pero sabían lo esencial, que aquella mujer era su madre y que desapareció dejándolo atrás. Él necesitaba hablar con ella y, cuando lo hiciera, su grupo de forajidos podría iniciar formalmente.

Estaban ansiosos porque la reunión se llevara a cabo, no sólo Jason.

-¿Estarás bien ahí Jefe?-le preguntó juguetón, acercándose a él y acomodándole el cuello de la chamarra alisando las arrugas, dejó sus manos sobre sus hombros mirándole a los ojos.

Tan cerca el uno del otro podía apreciar el verde de su mirada, parecía fundirse con el azul de una manera cautivadora.

-Me voy, quédense juntos, no se atrevan a acercarse- le dijo con un gruñido.

Siendo los tres Alfas de primer nivel, no se acobardaron por aquel gruñido, pero habiéndolo reconocido como líder de su pequeña manada, asintieron, le darían la privacidad que necesitaba.

Roy lo miró irse, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con él había comenzado a comprender qué tan frágil era en realidad, cuánto de él estaba expuesto para ser roto y se preguntó si después de esa reunión aún quedarían pedazos para recoger.

Lo que fuera que pasara, él estaba ahí para ayudarlo, sonrió y se lamió los labios. Sí, él iba a consolarlo.


	29. Chapter 29

_¡Hola hola!, estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes de nuevo, pensé que iba a tardar más de un mes en actualizar pero por suerte no fue el caso, los últimos días estuvo a punto de subir el capítulo aunque no estuviera Beteado por mi maravillosa editora Aura, tuve que contener las ansias y esperar._

 _Así que yo también no puedo esperar para traerles un nuevo capítulo, siempre estoy ansiosa de leer sus impresiones y conocer que piensan de todo lo que escribo._

 _Mil gracias a mis lectoras fieles que me dejan un comentario, también a todas aquellas que se han ido sumando agregándome a sus favoritos._

 _En este capítulo creo que comenzara a enlazarse todo lo que hemos estado leyendo en los anteriores, y aquellas cosas que parecían sin importancia comenzaran a ser puntos clave._

 _Los dejo sin más con el capítulo!_

* * *

*-.*-.*-

La campanilla de la puerta anunció su entrada, la cafetería estaba abarrotada y la guapa mesera se apresuró a atenderlo.

-¿Mesa para uno?-

Balbuceó, estaba nervioso y se limpiaba las manos en los pantalones porque no dejaban de sudarle.

Por un instante consideró huir de ahí, pero alguien más había entrado tras él y estaba, inevitablemente, estorbando en la fila.

¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido que encontrarse con su madre a la hora de la comida era buena idea?

-Ya me esperan- dijo en un susurro tímido. La mesera sólo le miró y asintió antes de sonreír a la persona detrás, dejándolo pasar.

Con pasos mecánicos avanzó. El lugar no era demasiado grande, pero en medio del barullo le costó identificarla, se encontraba sentada en la barra comiendo con la vista fija en el celular, abstraída del mundo.

Un mesero pasó por su costado con una gran charola servida hasta el tope y tuvo que quitarse del camino. No tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar sus posibles opciones estaba ahí en ese momento y no iba echarse para atrás.  
Reuniendo todo el valor de sus 17 años avanzó y se sentó junto a ella.

La rubia alzó la mirada rápidamente para luego bajarla a su plato sin prestarle mucho interés.

Jason se arremolinó en su silla y tomó la carta buscando algo que pedir, pero tras leer tres veces las bebidas supo que su atención estaba dispersa.

El mesero fue a tomar su orden y sólo atinó a decir "agua". El otro le miró con el ceño fruncido por no pedir nada cuando estaban tan llenos y se alejó dejándolos solos.

La mujer comía aprisa y supo que iba a irse, dejándolo con aquel nudo de sentimientos apretados en el pecho, si no se apresuraba.

-¿La pasta está buena?-

Ella levantó la mirada aún masticando el bocado. Tenía los ojos como las turquesas y Jason pensó que quedaban muy bien con su cabello rubio y su piel clara.

Así de cerca podía oler su esencia Omega, muy dulce, un aroma parecido a la vainilla.

Jason le sonrió de medio lado nervioso, mientras el reconocimiento poco a poco se filtraba en la mente de ella.

-Hola mamá-

Sheila Haywood era una fugitiva y lo sabía, llevaba huyendo demasiado tiempo, de su naturaleza, de su familia, de su origen, estaba tan consiente de su situación que nunca había hecho ningún lazo que pudiera delatarla.

Por eso, cuando pudo reconocer los rasgos de aquella cara, el tenedor se resbaló de su mano y comenzó a atragantarse con el bocado, con toses violentas y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Jason no supo si darle unos golpes suaves en la espalda o no, pero agradeció al mesero que oportuno le llevo el vaso de agua para ofrecérselo.  
Ella no lo tomó, se limpió apresuradamente la boca con la servilleta y miró de un lado a otro como una bestia acorralada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Está él aquí?- preguntó escandalizada poniéndose de pie, casi tirando el banco donde había estado sentada, arrojó dinero a la mesa y tomó su bolso apresurándose a huir.

-Sólo vine yo- le dijo tranquilizándola porque podía oler el ligero y rancio aroma de su estrés.

Los meseros se apresuraron a ver que sucedía porque estaban llamando la atención.

Jason trató de explicarles que no ocurría nada, que solo estaba hablando con su madre, pero su chino no era fluido y ella aprovechó para marcharse.

No fue difícil deshacerse de los meseros y correr para atraparla, pero estaba demasiado asustada, manoteó y gritó con los ojos muy abiertos de pánico tratando de llamar la atención de los transeúntes.

-Calma, no pienso hacerte daño- ella se removía como un pez fuera del agua, y con su poca paciencia terminó gruñéndole y arrastrándola con él a un callejón.

-¡Basta! Deja de llorar- le replicó mirando sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Eres igual a él- hipó, limpiándose la nariz con la manga y tallándose los ojos con enojo dejándose las blancas mejillas rojas.

Aquellas palabras fueron un duro golpe para Jason, rebusco en sus bolsillos, pero no tenía ningún pañuelo o servilleta que ofrecerle.

Su madre, tenía un llanto silencioso y sus hombros se agitaban suavemente, su aroma había dejado de ser aquel tan dulce, para ser remplazado por el agrio que exudaban los Omegas al ser sometidos a mucha presión.

Fueron sus instintos Alfa los que inesperadamente le ayudaron.  
Extendió las manos desnudas a ella –Solo quería verte, lo lamento- le dijo con un tono grave y susurrante, que resonó en su pecho con aquella voz Alfa que por primera vez, solo quería dar amabilidad y alivio.

Ella pareció calmarse ante su aroma y su voz Alfa -¿Cómo me encontraste?- le preguntó abrazándose a sí misma, era bajita y delgada, con una boca pequeña y una nariz respingona, su cara era un corazón y tenía unos pequeños senos junto con sus caderas estrechas, una delicada Omega de primer nivel.

-Fue muy difícil, pero no cambiaste tu nombre de soltera-le dijo suave sin perder aquel tono que parecía susurrar y tranquilizarla -¿Podemos hablar?-

La miró tragar y limpiarse una lágrima solitaria antes de fijar sus ojos en él.

-No me vas a dejar en paz sino lo hago, ¿cierto?- le pregunto rencorosa y dolida apretando su abrazo en torno a sí misma como si de esa forma no fuera a romperse.

Jason asintió y ella pareció acceder a su propuesta después de un segundo de titubeo. Caminaron en silencio, dejó que ella se alejara lo mayor posible de él conduciéndolos hasta el parque más cercano, los arboles estaban limpios de hojas por el invierno y nadie parecía rondar por allí, por lo cual pudieron tomar la primera banca libre.

-Has crecido bastante- le dijo rompiendo el silencio mirándolo de reojo, parecía querer evitar ver su cara, y un pensamiento desagradable le hizo saber el porqué, se parecían demasiado, él y su padre, excepto quizá por los ojos.

-Lo hice, soy un Alfa de primer nivel ahora, mi nombre es Jason- le dijo percibiendo el estremecimiento ajeno a la mención del nombre

-Te he estado buscando desde que "él" me dijo tu nombre-

-¿Aún vive?- le preguntó

-Sí, aún vive, ahora se encuentra en un asilo, no mantengo contacto con él- le informó, ella asintió a sus palabras meditando, pasando un largo minuto sin hablar.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?- la voz le había flaqueado un poco al hablar, trasluciendo el dolor que le afligía con esa pregunta que consistía todo su mundo.

-No lo entenderías- le dijo cansada de llorar con un rictus de dolor en el rostro.

-Explícame entonces- le pidió tratando de acercarse a ella, su madre no le rechazo y cerró el espacio entre ellos.  
-Solo un Omega podría entenderme, saber por lo que pasé- le dijo enfrentándolo –y tú eres un Alfa, un Alfa de primer nivel, como él, no entiendes la impotencia en la que vivía. – sus ojos relampaguearon con enojo, llenos de un oscuro rencor.

-Era una chica Omega sin padres, sin hermanos, sola en la calle con una pandilla de niños abandonados, lo pasábamos mal, las pandillas y mafias nos reclutaban cuando éramos lo suficientemente mayores, los Alfas podrían ser guardaespaldas, los Betas quizá meseros o empleados, pero si eras Omega… tu único destino era la prostitución.-

-Tu padre era el Alfa de primer nivel del grupo, estaba orgulloso de serlo, era más grande, fuerte y hábil que la mayoría y parecía que podría ingeniárselas solo para salir de las calles, cuando el celo me llegó tenía trece años, estaba en la calle e indefensa, rodeada por los que eran mis "amigos", quienes no me dejaron escapar hasta que me marcó, no supe que había pasado, mi celo fue tan fuerte que al menos me permitió olvidar, una semana después el celo pasó, desperté, desnuda y adolorida, la mordida impidió que me llevaran para vender mi virginidad perdida, pero no evitó que terminara embarazada y bajo su yugo-

-Él realmente pensaba que yo era un trofeo y se aseguró de marcarme como suya- abrió su camisa un poco, y mordidas se mostraban sobre la glándula, muchas marcas de dientes recorrían el camino de su cuello, echas con saña que se habían convertido en una fea cicatriz que nada borraría.

Jason enmudeció, mientras los hombros de esa frágil mujer se agitaban y llevaba sus manos a su cara avergonzada de sí misma.

-El vínculo me unió a él, mi propia naturaleza me hacía disfrutar de sus violaciones, parir a sus hijos y estar a su lado, sentirme emocionalmente atada. Cuando te tuve en mis brazos no podía amamantarte… me sentía tan mal, era una mala madre, una mala Omega porque no quería pasar por la maternidad, yo realmente no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo…fue demasiado, así que te dejé en tu cuna dormido y hui, aunque tuviera que pasar por más dolor, por romper mi vínculo con él, por abandonar a mi cachorro, aunque mi naturaleza me dijera que estaba equivocada… escapé-

-Logré alejarme lo suficiente como para vivir en otro país, trabajar, aprender el idioma y comenzar a estudiar, me obsesioné con la naturaleza Omega, necesitaba ayudarlos, darles la oportunidad que yo no tuve, y me volví partera y ginecóloga, seguí mi búsqueda y me uní a varias compañías farmacéuticas en busca de mejores opciones en contra del celo para otorgar calidad de vida, me atreví a realizar los procedimientos que otros no hubieran hecho, incluso participé en abortos, removí úteros, realicé procedimientos quirúrgicos para esterilidad y desarrollé implantes contra el celo. Esa es mi vida ahora, dar todas las opciones a los Omegas, incluso aquellas que escandalicen a los demás médicos-

Jason no supo que decirle, los abortos estaban prohibidos en la mayoría de los países, las medicinas para control de natalidad recaían por completo en los Omegas, porque "afectaban el estado anímico en los Alfas", y los proyectos pioneros para reducir la fertilidad de los Alfas cayeron en el olvido. Sacarle el útero a un Omega sólo se practicaba en casos de cáncer o vejez y los implantes sub-dérmicos reaccionaban de maneras impredecibles en cada organismo, lo que no los volvía la primera opción en cuestión de control de natalidad.

Ella era una revolucionaria, había llegado así de lejos por sus propias manos, a cambio dejó a su Alfa, a su cachorro y su identidad para cumplir su sueño.

-¿Eres feliz?- le preguntó.

-Lo soy, mi trabajo me hace muy feliz, por fin siento que soy la persona que quería ser cuando vivía en las calles y tú, ¿eres feliz?-

-Estoy intentándolo- le sonrió de medio lado y ella, temerosa, alzó su mano para a tocar su mejilla, lo hizo tímidamente, recorriendo sus rasgos con cuidado, le dio una última caricia y se alejó.

-Debo irme a trabajar ahora-le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Puedo seguir en contacto contigo?- ella le miró con sus grandes ojos temerosos, pero al final asintió. Dio media vuelta y avanzó un par de pasos antes de detenerse, girar y lanzarse a sus brazos, apretándolo con fervor para luego soltarlo.

-Deseo que seas feliz- le dijo con decisión en la mirada, dando finalmente media vuelta y apresurándose a irse de ahí, dejándolo sorprendido y con el leve aroma a vainilla de su esencia.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

La figura de Kori emergió del agua con el sol besando su piel acanelada y las gotas recorriéndola. Se quitó el largo cabello pelirrojo del rostro y le sonrió agitando su mano, invitándolo a entrar al mar con ella.

Era una belleza, poseía aquella fuerza magnética y fascinante de contemplar a un animal exótico y peligroso. Vestía un diminuto traje de baño púrpura que apenas se ajustaba a sus formas exuberantes, la Tamaraneana había atraído la atención de más de uno. Jason había visto a dos Omegas jóvenes rondándola con descaro, pero la mujer Alfa no les había dedicado ni una mirada.

Bajo la sombra de una palmera, acostado en su camastro se permitió relajarse, acababan de llegar a aquella isla paradisiaca, que no tenía nada que ver con la playas agrestes, de agua helada y mar gris que tenía Gótica.

-¿Agua de coco Jefe?-le preguntó Roy, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa y un coco en cada mano.

Alargó el brazo para tomar y beber el contenido dulce y refrescante, sintiéndose por fin en calma.

-Ya pareces más relajado –le comentó, mirándole afectuoso y bebiendo con él.

Jason no hizo comentarios, después de reunirse con su madre un sentimiento de desazón le llenó el corazón. Su madre era feliz sola y él únicamente había llegado a interrumpir la armonía de su vida. Ella había conseguido lo que tan desesperadamente anhelaba, ser un Omega independiente y ayudar a sus congéneres. Quizá la mayor muestra de amor que él podría ofrecerle sería dejarla libre.

Aquel día, después de reflexionar y vagar sin rumbo, regresó a la casa que compartían y servía como base hasta después de medianoche.

No sabía cómo enfrentar a sus compañeros de equipo, ni a los sentimientos de impotencia que le embargaban. Había recorrido la mitad del mundo en busca de qué ¿una madre afectuosa que lo recibiera entre sus brazos con disculpas y besos? ¿Una nueva oportunidad para borrar el pasado y reescribir su presente?

Quizá lo más doloroso de todo era recordar la manera en que él mismo se había comportado con Superman, los regaños desilusionados de Dick, sus desacuerdos con Tim, la desaprobación de Bruce. Deprimido se había hecho la íntima pregunta de si él también estaba enfermo como su padre, si podía cambiar.

Kori y Roy habían estado para él, sin preguntas, sin reclamos, sólo un abrazo grupal atípico en su naturaleza, pero que pudo conectarlo con ellos por primera vez.

De alguna manera, ese primer contacto les había unido como grupo de manera oficial y para celebrarlo habían viajado a pasar unos días en aquel paraíso tropical.

Kori se acercó a ellos ondeando sus caderas y exprimiendo la melena para eliminar el exceso de agua. Se acostó en el camastro para aplicar generosas cantidades de bronceador.

-Creo que esos chicos quieren ofrecerse voluntarios para colocarte loción en la espalda- Jason no tuvo que verlos, podía sentir las miradas de los dos delgados Omegas de bajo nivel, un par de lugareños de piel cobriza y grandes ojos marrones.  
-No son mi tipo- la pelirroja se embadurnó las piernas de aceite –Si te gustan a ti, puedes quedártelos – le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se estiraba recibiendo los rayos de sol.  
Jason la miró curioso -¿Cuáles son tu tipo?- le preguntó terminándose su coco y dejándolo abandonado en la arena.

-Los Betas –le dijo juguetonamente lamiéndose los labios y Jason recordó que era cierto, después de todo, Starfire había sido novia de Dick por un corto período de tiempo.

-Pero aun así, sí te gustan los Omegas, ¿no?- le preguntó sintiéndose tonto por la mirada escéptica que le dirigió la pelirroja y el silencio que le siguió, de alguna manera la conversación se había vuelto extraña.

-Emm... Jefe, en Tamaran no existen los Omegas. Kori no puede sentir atracción por un Omega, ni tampoco puede vincularse con uno, como tú y yo, ella sólo puede estar con Betas- le explicó Roy con una sonrisa.

Jason le miró confuso, sin entender.  
-No a todos los Alfas les gustan los Omegas Jay y eso está bien-le dijo paciente como si fuera un niño.

-A mí tampoco me gustan los Omegas –le dijo Roy con una sonrisa acercándose a él.

-¿Entonces qué te gusta?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Los Alfas de primer nivel – dijo posando su mano en la rodilla de Jason y éste se espantó un poco, apartando la pierna al instante.

-¿Pero nunca intentaste estar con un Omega?- le inquirió con curiosidad y un tono exaltado en la voz.

-No, nunca, supongo que uno sabe lo que le gusta- le dijo riendo.

Jason le miró como si lo viera por primera vez y le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza.

Los Alfas con Betas no eran mal vistos, después de todo la población Omega era escasa, y los Betas con Betas era algo común, pero dos Omegas juntos o dos Alfas juntos parecía un escándalo y, para la educación machista de Jason y su poca experiencia sexual, aquello parecía una locura.

-¿A ti qué te gusta Jefe?-le preguntó Kori con una sonrisa juguetona.  
-Los Omegas claro está- le dijo muy seguro de ello al instante.

-¿Con cuántos Omegas te has acostado?- le preguntó Roy juguetón, acercándose junto con Kori a él.

-Con ninguno, pero…- se quedó callado porque era cierto, sólo había tenido sexo con Betas y su única pareja formal había sido Dick. Trató de pensar en algún Omega por el que hubiera sentido atracción, pero desde pequeño Dick le había parecido fascinante. Recordaba que había intentado morder a Clark, pero diablos, él era el Omega más fuerte del mundo, resistirse a eso, era como que la Tierra se resistiera al Sol.

-¿Has visto al menos a un Omega desnudo?- siguió Roy casi riendo por sus respuestas y su evidente confusión.

-Sí, una vez, pero no creo que cuente. Era mi hermano, revisé sus fotos en el celular, estaba en su época de celo, pero sólo eso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia.

-¿Estaba en celo y viste sus fotos? ¿Sentiste algo?- inquirió Kori muy cerca de él, se había sentado en su camastro con Roy y los dos estaban muy cerca de su líder.

Jason hizo una mueca de desagrado – ¡Claro que no! Es mi hermano menor, qué asco-

-Dick también es tu hermano, pero recuerdo que en la fiesta de Tim no te despegabas de él- la voz de Roy le susurró muy bajo, casi en su oído, como la voz del diablo mostrándote el camino del pecado.

-Jay… ¿No has pensado que quizá no te gustan los Omegas?- le preguntó muy suave Roy, antes de besarle la parte posterior del oído y mandarle un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Las trompetas anunciaron su llegada con gran pompa y los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia caminaron juntos por la larga alfombra roja hasta el trono.

Sentado y con aspecto cansado, Arthur Curry les recibió con su arpón de oro en la mano izquierda, aquella arma mágica capaz de convocar el poder de los siete mares y controlar a las criaturas de las profundidades.

A su lado derecho se encontraba Meera, su esposa, con un intenso cabello rojo y expresión pétrea. La Omega tenía un débil aroma y sus ojos recorrieron a los habitantes de la superficie hasta toparse con Superman y soltar una expresión de asombro debido al intenso aroma, la grandeza de su porte y la fuerza que manaba, pese a estar en estado de gestación y rodeado por su manada, la cual se cerraba en torno a él de manera protectora. El traje se tensaba sobre su barriga, pero no parecía incómodo, todo lo contrario, el embarazo le sentaba bien y él parecía lucirlo ante los ojos de propios y extraños sin vergüenza alguna.

-Bienvenidos mis amigos- les dijo Aquaman con voz profunda, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.  
-Recibimos tu llamado, estamos aquí para ayudar-le dijo Batman avanzando hasta el rubio, quien pasó su brazo manco por su espalda y le dio un golpe suave con el garfio que ahora poseía como acto de fraternidad.

-Son mis invitados, su presencia ayudará a estabilizar mi regencia-  
-Encantados de estar de visita, me gusta la nueva mano- Flash dio un avance rápido con una sonrisa, dándole un par de golpes afectuosos al rubio –Te vez bastante desmejorado, quizá te hace falta comer más, eso siempre me ayuda a mí-

-Meera dice que me hace lucir más gallardo- el Atlante se encogió de hombros, contagiado por el optimismo de la manada.

Mujer Maravilla, Flecha Verde y Linterna Verde avanzaron con Superman, saludando a su amigo y mostrando sus respetos a su esposa.  
-Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Meera, reina de Atlántida, consorte real y hechicera suprema, para su propia protección quiero entregarles esto- con un movimiento de mano formó collares negros.

-Sólo para los Alfas que no tienen un vínculo- les dijo, los ojos de los demás fueron a Oliver y Hal.

-Canario y yo estamos juntos – dijo con una sonrisa Oliver orgulloso de por fin anunciarlo, la notifica fue recibida con las felicitaciones del grupo.

Hal estrechó los ojos alargando la mano al collar, dejando que éste se cerrara mágicamente en su garganta – ¿Soy el único Alfa perdedor sin una cita?- gruñó cruzándose de brazos -¿Y para qué es esto?-

-En Atlántida la población de Alfas es muy escasa y los Omegas somos casi infértiles sin un Alfa, por ello la marca no se produce de un Alfa a un Omega, sino al revés. Estarías en peligro si dejamos que deambules por el castillo sin protección, podrían violarte o marcarte a la fuerza, después de eso sólo podrías procrear con quien te haya mordido –le advirtió Meera muy seria –La Atlántida no es como la Tierra, las violaciones aquí son cosa muy común, quizá demasiado, los ciclos vuelven a los Omegas desesperados por encontrar un Alfa y con tan pocos aquí abajo, han comenzado a compartirlos, la monogamia no está en nuestra naturaleza- les explicó.

-Quizá deba quitármelo, tengo una pésima suerte para encontrar pareja – gruñó.

-Ni lo intentes Linterna Verde, las leyendas de las sirenas seduciendo marineros y comiendo hombres provienen de la Atlántida, si no deseas un fin igual de terrible será mejor que hagas caso- Batman le regañó y Hal asintió dejando que su anillo de poder coloreara el collar negro de un verde luminoso.

-Vayamos al calabozo- les dijo Aquaman. Estaba malherido, pero caminó apoyado en su esposa conduciéndolos.

-Mi hermano Orm fue quien organizó las revueltas bajo mis propios ojos, se autonombró el Amo del Océano, peleó con Meera dejándola herida y secuestró a nuestro hijo. Hemos desintegrado sus conexiones, pero las tensiones continúan, deseaba llevar a la población a la superficie. Como dijo mi Reina, las violaciones son comunes, la tasa de fertilidad es baja y nuestra población es mayormente Omega, los cuales se vuelven agresivos y desesperados por el celo que no pueden satisfacer. Orm les prometió llevarlos a donde los Alfas abundan, donde podrían tener harems completos-

-Serían un peligro en Themyscira- mencionó Diana, una isla repleta de Alfas de primer nivel y que no conocían a los Omegas.

-Exacto. Por eso quiero que se lo lleven de aquí a la prisión de la Atalaya, sus ideas son peligrosas incluso para los guardias que lo custodian y con sus poderes puede controlar sus mentes seduciéndolos –  
-Tu población de Omegas sufre. ¿Qué harás al respecto?- Superman le miró con gesto serio.

-Aún no están preparados para la superficie, temo decirlo, pero viven en una sociedad retrógrada y no podrían adaptarse al cambio. Meera y yo deseamos que las cosas sean diferentes, por nuestro pequeño A.J. y por nuestra población, pero mientras no podamos cambiar el sistema de castas de la Atlántida, no vemos muchas soluciones-

-Quizá podrías darles medicinas, Alfashots para los celos, pero son drogas poderosas, se volverían adictos a ellas – le dijo Flash con su mente analítica.

-Traer medicina de superficie podría ser una opción –meditó Meera, dando los últimos pasos hasta llegar a la prisión de Orm, quien llevaba un bozal y las manos atadas, tan grande como Arthur, pero de cabello negro y aspecto salvaje.

-Procederemos a su envío a la Atalaya y comenzaremos a buscar alguna opción para tu población- le mencionó Diana, mientras Flecha Verde y Linterna Verde, iniciaban los preparativos para la extracción.  
Clark acarició su barriga, estar en las profundidades le provocaba nauseas al no tener contacto directo con el sol.  
Bruce se colocó a su lado y apretó su brazo a modo de apoyo silencioso.

-El resto puede acompañarme les mostrare las habitaciones donde instalarse –les dijo Meera acompañada de Flash y la pareja.

-Se ven tan pocos embarazos por aquí en las profundidades, es maravilloso tenerte con nosotros –le dijo la Reina con una sonrisa –Me encantaría que conocieran a nuestro pequeño príncipe- se encaminaron a las habitaciones reales. En una concha como una preciosa perla dormía el bebé, un pequeño con una morusa de cabello rubio que fue tomado en los brazos amorosos de su madre e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos azules.  
Meera lo mostró orgullosa a los demás.

Flash le hizo gestos haciendo que se riera y Bruce le dio una sonrisa de medio lado que lo dejó mirándolo, entre dudoso y espantado. Fue Clark quien lo llevó a sus brazos y lo meció contra su cuello, donde su fuerte aroma a Omega, tan cálido como el sol, le hizo relajarse.

El pequeño Arthur Junior dio unos gorgoteos de bebé feliz, riéndose.  
-Es hermoso- le dijo Clark con una sonrisa.

-Fue muy difícil que quedara embarazada, pero logré darle un pequeño a mi Rey- dijo orgullosa con ojos resplandecientes al ver a su cachorro.

-Arthur y yo estamos muy felices por su próximo retoño, les deseamos salud y felicidad –les dijo con una reverencia.

Superman y Batman asintieron a sus muestras de cortesía, regresando al bebé a brazos de su madre.

-Por ello queremos proponerles algo-le dijo Meera con una sonrisa llena de buenas intenciones – Sabemos que han tenido dificultades en el celo debido a la naturaleza kriptoniana de Superman, haciéndolo un Omega difícil de satisfacer y controlar. Por ello, por favor, tomen en cuenta nuestra proposición de utilizar a mi esposo como ayuda si lo desean-  
Flash disimuló la risa con una tos, pero sus mejillas temblaban intentando contener la carcajada.  
Batman le dirigió una mirada de censura y Clark le dio un asentimiento –Muchas gracias Meera, estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda, tendremos en consideración su generosa oferta- le dijo educado –Ahora mismo estoy cansado, el embarazo es agotador.

¿Podrías mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones?-

La Reina les acompañó, dejándolos frente a las puertas de un ala completa con todas las comodidades, Clark se acostó en la suave cama y dejó salir con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que no?-le reclamó Bruce, acostándose junto a él tras su usual mutismo.

-Porque su intención no es mala, ellos no creen en la monogamia, "prestarme al Rey para satisfacerme" debe ser un honor, no una grosería, no voy a ser descortés con quienes son nuestros amigos-

Clark suspiró reprimiendo las náuseas y estirando los pies, caminar era cansado cuando se te hinchaban, por ello siempre estaba flotando en la mansión Wayne, eso volvía todo más fácil.

Bruce le acarició la barriga sintiendo a su cachorro golpear contra su palma, reconocía su voz. Clark estaba seguro de que su pequeño no nato prefería a Bruce, siempre parecía moverse más cuando él le hablaba. Los dedos fuertes del hombre murciélago le masajearon el cuerpo, dejando que el Omega se relajara contra su toque, estaba tenso, era normal, las misiones no acaban y en casa no había mucho alivio con Damián ahí.

Incluso aunque Superman le hubiera dicho que el pequeño cachorro no le molestaba en lo absoluto, era la amenaza constante que implicaba Talia sobre ellos y los problemas que acarreaba consigo.

Bruce se quitó la máscara y le abrazó, dándole besos en el cuello y chupando suavemente la marca que los unía, llenándose de sus feromonas, lamiéndole la piel, dándose un largo beso por fin en paz.

-Falta poco para que el embarazo termine, ¿qué haremos cuando tengas el primer celo?- le preguntó al oído estrechándolo a su pecho.

-No lo sé…no aún, podría pasar el celo solo, no deseo verte con más heridas de las que ya tienes –le dijo, se negaba en absoluto a exponer a Bruce a cualquier escenario donde su súper fuerza pudiera hacerle daño.

-Encontraremos la manera-le aseguró Bruce – No necesitamos los celos, sólo te necesito a ti –le aseguró.

Clark sintió su corazón llenarse de calidez con sus palabras.

-Hace tiempo tuve la duda. Si en realidad hubiera sido Beta, ¿estaríamos juntos?- le preguntó volteando a verlo, ojos azules centellantes llenos de un secreto miedo.

-Resolví esa duda conmigo mismo cuando moriste –le dijo Bruce muy ronco, porque el dolor de la pérdida nunca sería sanado – Yo estaría contigo sin importar nada Clark, en esta realidad, en esta vida o en otro mundo. Sé que estamos íntimamente ligados, no di el primer paso contigo y lo lamento, por haber perdido el tiempo cuando pudimos disfrutar de estar juntos –

Clark le sonrió feliz, tan radiante como el mismo sol, cálido y amoroso. Sus bocas se juntaron, besándose sin prisas, acariciándose mientras la ropa iba deslizándose capa por capa.

Bruce se colocó entre la humedad de sus piernas y con una lenta embestida le penetró hasta el fondo, gimiendo ambos por el calor, la unión y el amor que compartían. Con jadeos y besos se abrazaron hasta terminar susurrándose sus nombres hasta el orgasmo.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos Pennyworth?-

Los grandes ojos aguamarina de Damián miraron analíticos la caja de cartón que contenía una camada de pequeños gatitos, dos blancos, dos negros y uno con ambos colores que, a opinión del niño, le hacía parecer que portaba un traje.

-Éste me recuerda a ti –le dijo tomándolo entre sus manos, mientras el minino maullaba hambriento.

Alfred le dirigió una mirada y le palmeó la cabeza suavemente –Voy a conseguirles una casa amo Damián, ¿desea ayudarme a alimentarlos? –le preguntó, mientras preparaba un biberón.

-Pareces tener ya todo listo –le dijo meciendo al gatito que le chupó un dedito en busca de comida.

-El señor Kent suele bajar muchos gatos de árboles, así que les buscó casa cuando no encuentra al dueño. Parece que los vecinos se han dado cuenta de ello, así que algunas veces los dejan en la entrada de la mansión-

-No deberías recogerlos, así nunca se harán responsables – le refutó el menor.

Alfred le entregó el biberón, mientras el gatito comenzaba a mamar – puede dejarlo en la calle si lo desea Amo Damián – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No seas absurdo Pennyworth – refutó sentándose a alimentar a los gatitos en el sofá, dejándolos dormidos en su regazo.

Dick se sentó a su lado, acariciando con un dedo el lomo de los animalitos -¿Quieres quedártelos? –le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Son demasiados Grayson- murmuró Damián con los ojos fijos en su regazo.  
-¿Entonces quizá solo uno? Seguro puedo hablar con Bruce para que te deje tener una mascota, ¿no te gustaría?-

El niño alzó los ojos y Dick pudo percibir por un instante su tristeza –No puedo tener mascotas, no voy a estar mucho tiempo por aquí-le dijo suave.

-Siempre puedes quedarte con nosotros, somos tu familia ahora – Dick pasó su brazo por los estrechos hombros de Damián y lo acerco a él en un abrazo, el menor no se resistió.

-Quizá después pueda tener muchas mascotas –mencionó tan bajo que apenas pudo oírlo Dick.

-Tienes el gen de adoptador compulsivo de Bruce, no dudo que lo harás –le dijo Dick riendo. El sonido vibró contra Damián, quien no entendía cómo Dick, un Beta de bajo nivel, podía tener un aroma tan relajante y ser tan cálido, quería enterrar el rostro en su pecho, abrazarse a él y dejarse fundir con su calor.

Cerró los ojos pensando en todas las mascotas que podría tener, dejándose arrullar por la plática de Dick y las caricias que le daba en el cabello, peinándole como un padre amoroso.

Relajado pensó que sería genial poder estar para siempre con alguien como él –Ya cállate Grayson me quiero dormir- se quejó enfurruñado, le tomó con sus manitas de las mejillas con el ceño fruncido y, acortando la distancia entre ellos, le dio un beso en la boca, apenas un toque de labios que cumplió con su misión, Dick se quedó tan asombrado que no volvió a decir palabra.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Tim: Estamos afuera, ábrenos [12:05 P.M]

Bart: Toquen el timbre, sino será sospechoso [12:05 PM]

Tim guardó su celular, mirando a Kon a su lado -Dice que toquemos- se encogió de hombros y, al apretar el interruptor, una mujer les abrió.

Era joven y hermosa, con cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, una Omega de nivel medio con un delicado aroma a rosas. Iris West.

-Hola chicos, ¿se les ofrece algo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Son amigos míos abuela! – Bart apareció con un bebé en brazos con su usual energía.

-Hola chicos, les presentó a mi papá, su nombre es Don- les dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándoles al pelirrojo bebé regordete que se babeaba una mano.

Tim le miró perplejo y avanzó al interior de la casa, habían planeado reunirse en secreto, con la Liga en las profundidades del mar, era más sencillo verse sin la supervisión de los mayores. Habían tenido que escapar de Canario Negro, pero la rubia después de su entrenamiento solía dejarlos solos.

Reunidos en la sala, pudieron ver a Bart jugando con su padre y tía. Los pequeños eran muy revoltosos y demandaban mucha atención, cuando uno no estaba haciendo algo, el otro se metía en problemas.

Tim nunca había cuidado a un bebé y se sentía incapaz de tomar a uno en brazos. A diferencia de otros Omegas, que parecían derretirse al ver un bebé, él les tenía cierto miedo, le parecían seres demasiado frágiles y llorones. Aunado a eso, su instrucción como el primer Robin Omega le había hecho pensar que los hijos eran un problema y un riesgo para la vida de héroe, secretamente él no deseaba tener hijos jamás.

Para su sorpresa fue Kon quien tomó a Dawn y la sentó en su regazo, la niña le sonrió mientras Superboy le mostraba unas llaves de juguete para entretenerla.

-Hola bonita, soy Kon-le dijo presentándose con su sonrisa de medio lado, ésa que estaba comenzando a utilizar y hacía palpitar el corazón de Tim.

Dawn rió rindiéndose fácilmente a los encantos del kriptoniano, le tocó la nariz con sus pequeñas manitas y sus deditos juguetearon con el arete en su oído, jalándolo un poco.

-¡Uff! juega tú con ellos Kon, son muy desgastantes, yo los llamo "los gemelos tornado" –le dijo Bart colocándole en los brazos a Don.

El kriptoniano los meció en sus piernas hablando con ellos, peinándoles el cabello pelirrojo y tocando sus suaves mejillas rosadas.  
Kon había leído en sus ratos de ocio libros sobre la paternidad, le interesaba cómo sería su nuevo hermanito y si tendría súper poderes como él, había tenido la secreta fantasía de que ambos serían los ayudantes de Superman, volando alrededor del globo luchando contra el mal.

Tim se había quedado absorto en la imagen de Kon, un pensamiento fugaz que no reconoció como suyo le susurró "sería un buen padre", fue la voz de Bart lo que lo trajo de regreso.  
-Que no te digan mentiras Tim, el instinto maternal no existe, cuidar bebés sólo me ha hecho no querer tenerlos nunca- murmuró cansado, tirándose en el sillón con un suspiro exagerado, apoyándose en Tim afectuoso.

-Te ves bien cuidando niños, hasta parece que son tuyos- le dijo Tim con una sonrisa burlona–

-¡Ni loco! Lloran mucho en la noche, no puedo dormir y es el infierno, siento que ya huelo a talco de bebé y si vuelvo a cambiar otro pañal vomitaré- le dijo rodando los ojos.

Tim rió, amaba el sentido del humor de Bart - ¿Cuándo volverás con nosotros?- le preguntó apoyando su cabeza contra la de él.

-El abuelo sigue esquivando el tema, quiere tenerme bajo su vista-le informó–He hablado con la abuela Iris, hará que me deje regresar cuando vuelta de su misión en la Atlántida- le aseguró.

Tim asintió a sus palabras, tomó su mano apretando sus dedos, mordiéndose los labios sin saber por dónde comenzar de todas las cosas que quería decirle.

-Bart, lamento mucho lo que pasó –le dijo suave mirándole a los ojos. El pelirrojo se acomodó en el sillón y le rodeó con los brazos, ocultando la cara en su hombro.

-Ni lo menciones Jefe, son cosas de héroes, ¿no es cierto? Estoy feliz de saber que Kon está mejor-le susurró al oído estremeciendo a ambos. La imagen iba a seguir con ellos durante mucho tiempo, algo como eso era difícil de olvidar.

-Te extrañamos en Monte Justicia, es duro sólo ser dos, además te estás perdiendo los entrenamientos-  
-Pensé que solos iban a estar mejor- le susurró separándose de él con una sonrisa cómplice que hizo sonrojar las mejillas de Tim.

-So…Somos novios ahora- murmuró dirigiendo su vista hacia a donde Kon estaba.

Bart abrió mucho sus ojos y se cubrió la boca ahogando un gritito de emoción, miró de uno a otro, con una sonrisa antes de levantarse y darle un abrazo a Kon, quien gracias a su súper oído había estado al tanto de toda la conversación.

Bart pegó su boca a su oído y le susurró – Te tardaste demasiado, pensé que iba a volverme viejo entre tantas indirectas que te daba Tim-  
-Supongo que necesitábamos a nuestro cupido para orientarnos –le dijo soltándose de su abrazo para enfocándose en los gemelos, quienes jugaban a jalarle los rizos negros de la cabeza.

-Vamos a mi habitación- les dijo tomando a los gemelos de brazos de Kon y metiéndolos al corral.

Los llevó a su pequeño cuarto, donde se sentaron en la cama llena de suaves almohadas.

-Tengo un regalo para ustedes para inaugurar su relación-les dijo con una sonrisa malévola antes de abrir su armario, dejando ver una caja llena de supresores en pastilla y, debajo de ésta, una caja de condones de sabores.  
Tomó un paquete y se lo lanzó a Tim, quien al verlos los guardó en su pantalón sonrojándose por la atenta mirada de Kon.

-Nunca se sabe cuándo se necesiten – dijo riendo y encogiéndose de hombros.- Creo que los usarán más que yo – se sentó de nuevo en la cama con ellos, mirándolos con aquella sonrisa pícara.

-¿Ya lo hicieron?-

-No aún- le respondió Kon honesto, quien al parecer no conocía la vergüenza porque Tim se puso rojo como un farol por estar revelando sus intimidades.

-Pero ya se besaron y manosearon ¿no?- les preguntó hambriento por los morbosos detalles.

Kon asintió satisfaciendo su curiosidad.

No habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellos, las cámaras, los robots y Canario Negro los vigilaban, por eso, en la noche solían escabullirse para platicar y besarse a la luz de la luna.

Algunas veces Tim estaba demasiado cansado por los entrenamientos para resistir estar despierto toda la noche, por lo que Kon disfrutaba envolverlo en sus brazos y dejarlo dormir, cobijándolo en su calor.

Tim se había quedado su camiseta para usarla de pijama y, por la noche, se encargaba de llenarlo con su aroma, se besaban mucho y sin cansancio hasta dejarse los labios hinchados y muy rojos.

El Robin se había vuelto adicto a la saliva Alfa, sabía distinto cargada de hormonas y el aroma oscuro que envolvía su deseo.

Se habían tocado primero sobre la ropa, apretándose mutuamente el uno contra el otro, deseando fundirse. Después tímidamente Kon había adentrado su mano por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su columna vertebral que podía sentirse bajo la piel, los huesos de sus omoplatos, sus costillas y la estrecha cintura que envolvía en uno de sus brazos.

Lentamente ambos se hicieron más atrevidos. Tim deslizó fuera la camisa de su ahora novio, descubriendo sus pectorales y abdominales sobre una piel libre de vello, con delicadeza había repasado con sus dedos las marcas hechas por la kriptonita, después de todo Kon sólo era mitad kriptoniano y su regeneración no era tan buena como la de Superman, las cicatrices permanecerían con él.

Tim las había besado, lamiendo suavemente queriendo borrar el daño causado. Se habían sentido tan tristes después de ello, que se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que la madrugada llegó.

Una noche antes ambos habían ido más lejos, sin camisa, sin pantalones, sólo la ropa interior ocultando la fiebre acalorada que les llenaba, la necesidad acuciante de ser uno.

Kon había cerrado su boca en su pezón y él había gemido ante la sensación desconocida. Acostados sobre el pasto con su ropa como cama y la calidez de su cuerpo protegiéndolo del frío habría sido capaz de hacerlo todo, pero el súper oído de Kon les alertó y se vistieron aprisa, quedando con erecciones entre las piernas e insatisfechos.

En la intimidad de su cuarto le había avergonzado encontrar su ropa interior húmeda por sus propios fluidos. Entonces su celular sonó por un mensaje de texto de Kon.

"No creo poder dormir más…"

"Yo tampoco, tengo un problema no resuelto entre las piernas"

No sabía qué le había motivado a escribirlo, pero era mucho más fácil de esa manera, poner en letras sus pensamientos y protegido en la seguridad de su cuarto, lejos de los dedos de Kon que quemaban, de su boca caliente y de su saliva adictiva.

"Yo igual"

Había sido la corta respuesta de Kon, para después enviar una fotografía, era su ropa interior, apresando su pene, con una ligerísima marca de humedad donde la punta palpitante se encontraba.

Su mano había recorrido su propio pene, cerrando sus ojos llenando su cabeza de imágenes, él y Kon, juntos, besándose, lamiéndose…no pudo soportarlo más y con un jadeo se liberó entre sus dedos.

Con manos temblorosas escribió un último mensaje.

"Me gustaría ayudarte con ello…con mi boca"

No supo cómo fue capaz de verlo a los ojos a la hora del desayuno, pero ambos se sonreían, cómplices, no podían hablarlo libremente en esa casa llena de oídos y ojos, pero podían escribirse mutuamente todo lo que sus bocas callaban.

Así, en mensajes, habían planeado su escape y de esa manera ahora se encontraban con Bart.

-Yo puedo ser su tapadera cuando regrese- les dijo el pelirrojo con una risa, aligerando con sus palabras la tensión, así era Bart, como la brisa fresca.

-Nos servirías de ayuda- le dijo Kon cómplice.

-Hay algo más de lo que quería hablarte- Tim adquirió cierta severidad en su rostro, el líder dentro de él tomaba el mando de nuevo.

-Es sobre el futuro que nos contaste, quiero que me cuentes más. Ahora con Luthor dentro de la prisión de la Atalaya, lejos de Metrópolis, ¿el futuro será diferente?-

-Es muy pronto para decir que sí- Bart apesadumbrado respondió –Luthor es el Presidente en mi futuro.

Lo cierto es que el futuro tiene muchas posibilidades, nosotros hemos creado una nueva al quitarlo del camino, pero aún hay fuerzas que se encausan a ese destino- le aseguró –Fuerzas como Cadmus, por ello robé el expediente de mi abuelo y te seduje a ir a esa misión, porque necesitaba verlos con mis propios ojos, detenerlos, fui egoísta, porque sólo entorpecí la misión y ahora no sabemos dónde se esconden o qué traman-

-¿Crees que si los detenemos podremos cambiar las cosas?- aventuró Kon.

-Lo creo, debe ser así, es mi esperanza para poder regresar al futuro- Bart les miró con fervor, tenía los ojos vidriosos y la mandíbula apretada.

Tim le miró, consiente que Bart era demasiado efímero, su existencia y bienestar dependían de hacer las cosas correctamente en el presente, él tarde o temprano regresaría al futuro marchándose de sus existencias.

Le apretó la mano entrelazando sus dedos en apoyo.

-Hay algo que no les he dicho- murmuró Bart mirándolos tras sus espesas pestañas rubias -La razón por la cual mi abuelo es tan protector conmigo… yo también soy un experimento de Cadmus-

Kon abrió mucho sus ojos en shock.

-Los villanos están obsesionados con los héroes, los más benevolentes sólo desean derrotarlos o matarlos, pero hay algunos más que desean poseerlos a toda costa… mi abuelo materno es Eobard Thawne, mejor conocido como Profesor Zoom, uno de los mayores villanos de Flash. Su hija Meloni es mi futura madre, él hizo que ella sedujera a mi padre para así obtener material genético para crearme a mí y a mi hermano, Thaddeus Thawne con la ayuda de Cadmus. Deseaban tenernos a ambos como los nuevos remplazos de Flash, mi madre me ayudó a escapar, pero Thadd no tuvo la misma suerte.

Aceleraron mi metabolismo, haciéndome saltar de un niño de dos años a mi estado actual, su objetivo era obtener la fuerza de la velocidad para poder saltar en el tiempo y eliminar cualquier posibilidad que arruinara el futuro-

-Tú también fuiste forzado a crecer por culpa de ellos como yo- Kon apretó su puño, para Cadmus sólo eran experimentos, clones que podían ser remplazados una y otra vez.

-Tengo que asegurarme de detenerlos, incluso si eso provoca que no exista en el futuro, ésa es mi verdadera misión, la razón por la que estoy aquí.


	30. Chapter 30

_Hola a todos y todas!_

 _Sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero les juro que vale la pena, escribí treinta hojas de Word, muy acorde con este capítulo, estoy muy feliz por todos los que se han suscrito y aún más por los que me dejan un comentario._

 _¡Seré muy feliz de contestarlos!_

 _¡Estamos muy cerca del final!_

* * *

Capítulo 30

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó, jalando sus mejillas hasta tensarlas en una mueca terrible. Le ofreció a su lado con una floritura de movimientos que pretendían ser caballerosos.

Las sonrisas en los primates significaban agresión y Talia consideró esa mueca como un símbolo de alerta, no de bienvenida.

Los labios rojos tenían el color brillante de la sangre, adornando un rostro pálido y enfermizo de enjutas mejillas, mientras que los mechones verdes que conformaban el cuadro de su cara estaban cepillados hacia atrás con evidente esmero y sus cejas habían sido tintadas a juego. Vestía un llamativo traje púrpura que lo volvía estrafalario, pero todo en él lo era.

Talia recordó una vez más que los colores llamativos en los animales significaban peligro, por lo que sentada frente al Guasón no descuidó ni por un segundo su guardia.

Había entrado a la boca del lobo por propia voluntad, pero conocía la naturaleza errática e impredecible de aquel maniático. Una vez que algo llamaba su atención nada podría detenerlo en su búsqueda de alcanzarlo, vivía por sus obsesiones y pasiones, lo que provocaba que sus decisiones pocas veces fueran coherentes.

Si su padre viviera, le habría advertido que era una jugada arriesgada trabajar con alguien a quien no se le podía predecir ni manipular. Había utilizado sus recursos para investigarlo, pero todo llegaba a un callejón sin salida. Nadie conocía el verdadero origen del Guasón, todas las historias eran similares, mas ninguna contenía datos reales o exactos, sólo dejaban entrever que un mal día llevó a un hombre a enloquecer.

Sin embargo, lo más inquietante en él, era su olor, el Guasón era un Alfa de Primer Nivel con un aroma hostil que generaba que sus vellos se erizaran de miedo y anticipación. Había experimentado consigo mismo el gas de la risa y los resultados lo habían trastornado, dejándolo con un pesado aroma a algo muerto y putrefacto.

-¡Harley!- gritó en un arranque de ira dando un golpe a la mesa y haciendo saltar las cosas - Tráele un té a nuestra invitada- gruñó enojado con los ojos inyectados en sangre y los dientes afilados apretados, su expresión mutó a su horripilante sonrisa cuando la encaró.

-No voy a tomar nada- dijo tajante Talia, no pensaba comer nada que pasara por las manos de esos lunáticos.

El hombre la ignoró, alisó la servilleta en su regazo y acomodó la mesa. Un mantel a cuadros rojos con una vajilla colorida, en el fondo del plato una cara feliz rezaba "sigue sonriendo".

La rubia se acercó a ellos, vestía su disfraz de arlequín rojo y negro, en sus manos una bandeja con té y bocadillos. Talia observó su pesado maquillaje negro y blanco que ocultaba un ojo morado y el labio roto.

Tuvo que contener el aliento al olerla, tenía el más rancio olor a estrés que alguna vez hubiera olido, parecía ser capaz de producirle arcadas, pero el otro frente a ella no le dedicó ni una mirada a su ayudante.

La Omega de Bajo Nivel sirvió las dos tacitas de té, dejando los cubos de azúcar y un par de galletas de brillantes colores antes de retirarse, Talia pudo notar que cojeaba arrastrando un pie.

El Guasón colocó cuatro cubos de azúcar antes de tomar su té, cruzando su pierna como si fueran viejos conocidos y estuvieran teniendo una plática ligera.

-Supe de la muerte de tu viejo, su pozo mágico debió fallarle, pobre de ti sin papi que te cuide las espaldas y te haga mimos- dijo dando un sorbo escandaloso y lamiéndose los labios con una brillante y puntiaguda lengua.

-Las viejas generaciones tiene que dar paso a las nuevas- murmuró Talía.

-No queda mucho futuro en esa generación nueva de la que hablas, no cuando toda tu familia ha sido asesinada y sólo quedas tú- dijo con aquel tono meloso dando sorbitos a su taza. Los ojos como pozos negros del Guasón se enfocaron en ella y su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que sus labios quedaron como dos finas líneas –Un Alfa estéril que tiene que procrear por medio de probetas y tubos de ensayo-

Talia pateó la mesa tirando las cosas, roja de furia. ¿Cómo se había enterado ese lunático? Ella era casi infértil, habían tenido que someterse a demasiados procesos al lado de Cadmus para crear a Damián. Su obra máxima.

-¿Tema sensible?- le preguntó el payaso, riéndose tras terminar su té y aventando la taza sin preocuparse.

-En las calles de Gótica se murmura que existe un monstruo que viene por ti- comenzó a cantar animadamente – _puedes correr, puedes esconderte, pero definitivamente te encontrará_ …- rió escandaloso y Talia le tomó por el cuello, sin esperar que la flor de su ojal expidiera un gas, haciendo que tambaleara hacia atrás, soltándolo entre toses.

Lo miró, aunque no le gustara tenía razón, apretó los puños y se obligó a serenarse –No es a esto a lo que vine a hablar contigo, te tengo una propuesta- el Guasón le sonrió interesado -¿Qué tienes para mí?-inquirió con una ceja alzada.

\- Quiero que lo mates, a ese monstruo que me persigue, ayúdame a acabar con él y te daré aquello que más quieres- Talia sintió sus comisuras extenderse en una sonrisa en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Y qué es aquello que más deseo?-le preguntó a su vez el payaso, jugando con ella.

-Te daré la identidad secreta de Batman-

Los ojos relucieron, negros pozos llenos de lujuria. Talía siempre había sido buena identificando a un rival, lo había comprendido al ver a Gatubela y lo había visto venir en el Guasón. Una obsesión tan fuerte, un deseo tan enfermizo, que sólo podría compararse al amor.

Por primera vez el Guasón se vio sorprendido, se mordió los labios analizando sus opciones, sus ojos recorrieron todos los rincones del lugar y ansioso dijo sí.

Su mano estrechó la de Talia, una mano fría y huesuda como la de un muerto e, incontrolablemente, de manera dolorosa y desquiciada, la mujer comenzó a reír.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Su pie impactó en la cara de un sujeto desconocido, mientras las balas resonaban una tras otra.

A su derecha Roy con sus flechas le cubría la espalda, miró a los tipos caer uno tras otro, mientras Starfire sobrevolaba lanzando rayos por las manos haciendo volar los camiones en los cuales intentaban escapar, asegurando el perímetro.

Su casco tenía un comunicador con el cual dictaba órdenes a los otros dos Alfas, era increíble cómo se sincronizaban a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos, era el cuarto laboratorio de narcóticos que desmantelaban en tan sólo unos cuantos días.

Sus métodos no eran avalados por la Liga, pero vaya que eran efectivos.

En poco tiempo el lugar quedó despejado, las botas de Jason hicieron crujir los vidrios rotos, mientras examinaba el lugar. Esparcidas por el suelo pastillas blancas que se deshacían bajo sus pies, eran narcóticos probados en animales para inducirlos al celo y que se habían vuelto muy populares en el mercado negro. En varios países su uso estaba controlado o prohibido, debido a que era usado para secuestrar y violar personas. La intoxicación provocada por la droga llevaba a un punto de relajación y cooperación inmediatas, con temblores, vómitos y mareos, acompañados por un estado febril que inducia a una lujuria exacerbada que duraba un par de horas.

Sintió repulsión por todo aquello, aquel lugar se dedicaba únicamente a crear drogas sintéticas, pero al anterior tenía una red de esclavos, todos eran pequeños niños que trabajaban recolectando marihuana y empaquetando drogas.

Las regiones de África que visitaban eran cada una peor que la anterior, con poblados enteros muriendo de hambre, víctimas de la esclavitud, las drogas y la pobreza.

Jason estaba asqueado del mundo, se iba a la cama agotado todos los días para no pensar en los horrores que veía.

-Quememos este lugar – les dijo a sus compañeros, dando media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Roy tardó un poco en responder, miró el lugar con el ceño fruncido y su almizclado olor a Alfa pareció fortalecerse con su enojo. El pelirrojo tenía una especial aversión por los laboratorios de narcóticos, no lo culpaba, habían tenido algo de tiempo para unir lazos y después de su confesión con respecto a su madre, escuchó las historias que tenían para contar los Alfas. Sus vidas no habían sido fáciles tampoco, Roy había tenido la difícil tarea de rehabilitarse de las drogas después de una espiral en picada a la decadencia.

No había querido dar demasiados detalles, pero al parecer las consecuencias fueron graves, cometió asesinatos y robos bajo los efectos de los narcóticos. Su adicción lo había alterado al punto que incluso su psique no volvería a ser la misma después de tantas toxinas.

-Vamos afuera- la mano de Jason le jaló del brazo, sacándolo de su estupor y llevando con él al arquero.

Starfire con sus poderes hizo explotar el lugar, juntos a los maleantes apresados miraron las llamas arder.

Jason prestó atención a la cara seria de la tamaraniana, iluminada por el reflejo de las llamas. Ella no se veía afectada por las drogas o la pobreza como ellos, pero sí por la esclavitud porque la había padecido. Había sido una sorpresa para los otros dos Alfas cuando Kori se abriera a ellos, relatándoles su ascendencia real y las conspiraciones que había sufrido para rebajarla a una esclava sexual.

Miraron el lugar arder hasta que los traficantes fueron asegurados y pudieron retirarse.

En su estancia en África se habían apropiado de un Jepp, Roy adoraba manejarlo a altas velocidades y de cierta forma Jason lo encontraba tan estimulante como sentir la motocicleta rugir entre sus piernas.

Roy cantaba alguna clase de suave y melódico blues y Starfire dormía en el asiento de atrás cuando el celular de Jason sonó.

Miró la pantalla leyendo el texto, era de su madre, en su investigación había descubierto su número y, después de conocerla con la promesa de que podrían seguir en contacto, se había atrevido a enviarle un mensaje.

Los primeros habían sido apenas unas pequeñas frases, ambos tanteando el terreno como animales asustados que no sabían cómo interactuar.

Poco a poco los "Hola, ¿cómo estás?" se habían convertido en conversaciones reales y fluidas. Su madre era una persona graciosa, solía enviarle alguna imagen y comentarios escuetos sobre sus pacientes o su vida en el hospital. Era una adicta al trabajo, tal como la veía Jason, cuando leía sus palabras llenas de emoción por sus experimentos se daba cuenta de lo apasionada y revolucionaria que era. Le hacía calentar por dentro saber que era feliz.

Su celular volvió a sonar y bajó el volumen para no llamar la atención de Roy o Kori mientras leía.

" _Me ha contactado una farmacéutica importante, quieren entrevistarme, los veré pronto para demostrarles mi trabajo"_

Jason escribió sus felicitaciones, platicando con ella de cosas menos importantes, como qué cenaría ese día o lo caluroso que estaba el clima, cuando ella mando su último mensaje despidiéndose, sonrió a la pantalla de su celular como si guardara algo querido.

Roy, quien le había estado observando todo ese tiempo, estiró la mano y la posó sobre su rodilla.

-¿Todo bien jefe?-le preguntó, quitando los ojos del camino para verlo.

Jason asintió sintiendo el apretón cálido de su mano, miró al horizonte donde el sol ya se ocultaba y le reveló sus deseos.

-Me gustaría volver a Ciudad Gótica- dijo sincero, asombrado por sus propios sentimientos.

Roy le miró con una ceja alzada escéptico, pareció meditarlo un segundo y su atención regresó al camino, mientras sonreía –Muy bien jefe, podríamos dar una pequeña parada por allá. ¿Eso te haría feliz?- le preguntó palmeando su pierna para retirar su mano y hacer el cambio de velocidad.

Jason asintió sin decir nada, buscando en su chaqueta su cajetilla para prender un cigarrillo y darle una larga calada.

-Entonces nuestra próxima parada es Gótica- le dijo el pelirrojo, sonriéndole conectando sus ojos verdes con los suyos, antes de volver su vista al camino.

Jason no dijo nada, miró a Roy por el rabillo del ojo, estaba conectando cada vez más con su equipo. Los contactos físicos entre ellos se estaban volviendo comunes, abrazos, palmadas en la espalda, caricias en la mejilla, un apretón en el hombro o un guiño de ojo, frecuentemente iniciados por Roy, pero cada vez le molestaban menos como si estuviera acostumbrándose a su presencia.

Una parte de él entendía el porqué de aquellas atenciones y, aunque lo sabía, prefería ignorar el motivo. Después de todo aún conservaba esa parte egoísta de su viejo yo, la cual estaba hambrienta de cariño y no le importaba quien estuviera dispuesto a dárselo. Se avergonzaba de ello, era quizá por eso que valoraba tanto los pequeños mensajes de su madre, porque le había hecho falta alguien que estuviera con él.

Se daba cuenta de lo dañado que estaba porque Roy y Kori eran iguales a él, unos forajidos sin casa, sin familia, con la vida deshecha y tratando de enderezarla a su manera, no los juzgaba porque ellos a él tampoco. Entendía la necesidad de Roy de mostrar afecto, de querer entregarse a los demás, su deseo de tocar, besar o abrazar, al igual que comprendía que el exhibicionismo de Kori era una manera de desprenderse del cuerpo que habían vendido y utilizado para el placer.

Roy necesitaba alguien a quien querer y él necesitaba sentirse querido. Ambos sabían esos hechos, habían hecho un pacto silencioso de mutua comprensión donde ambos obtendrían lo que necesitaban del otro, incluso si eso los dañaba al final.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

En sus últimas semanas de embarazo Clark recibió la visita de su madre. Martha Kent había tejido una serie de ropas para el bebé, zapatos de múltiples colores, suéteres y cobijas, estaba encantada de poder visitar a su hijo tan cerca del alumbramiento.

-No debes ponerte de pie Clark, el embarazo es agotador en los últimos días con el peso del bebé aplastándote los órganos y haciendo difícil respirar- le aconsejó la mujer, tratando de acomodarle los cojines para que se quedara sentando en la mecedora. Alfred la había mandado a restaurar, era de los antiguos objetos que usó la señora Martha Wayne cuando tuvo a su hijo.

-El bebé no me asfixia y su peso no es molesto, soy demasiado fuerte para que un pequeño de apenas tres kilos sea una molestia para mí –le aseguró frotando su barriga hinchada donde su bebé se mantenía quieto. La Doctora Thompkins le había asegurado que ya estaba acomodado para el parto y que ahora se quedaría boca abajo, listo para nacer.

-Déjame ser una madre preocupada por mi hijo, es mi gran dicha verte feliz- le aseguró con una inmensa sonrisa – Traje suéteres para todos mis nietos –le dijo traviesa como una niña feliz. No había podido contenerse y su equipaje era inmenso, tenía una gran maleta a su lado llena de regalos, entre ellos los eran suéteres de colores

\- Uno azul cobalto para Richard, para Jason uno rojo, Tim uno amarillo, para Conner azul bebé y para Damián uno verde- les dijo mostrándole todos. Eran tejidos a mano con la letra de su nombre en todo el pecho, incluso Alfred había recibido uno marrón, Bruce uno negro y él uno celeste.

Clark miró las maletas llenas de ropa, juguetes y accesorios que su madre a través de los meses había tejido o comprado para él, se sentía un poco culpable de no haber tenido tiempo de elegir cosas hermosas para su bebé, acomodar sus cajones, revisar sus juguetes o todas aquellas tareas que en los padres primerizos causan emoción, pero simplemente no había tenido tiempo, pequeñas crisis se desencadenaban una tras otra y estaban tan cerca de atrapar a Cadmus que simplemente no podía quedarse tranquilo hasta saber que la organización estaba desmantelada.

Alfred había sido de gran ayuda y se había hecho cargo de todos los pequeños detalles, incluso tenía lista su maleta para ir al Doctor cuando la fecha del parto se aproximara. Todas las cosas del cuarto del bebé estaban arregladas y se habían mandado a sacar los grandes baúles con la ropa de bebé de Bruce, con su cuna, juguetes y pequeños trajes de tres piezas de tamaño diminuto.

Con la fecha tan próxima al nacimiento de su bebé se daba cuenta que no había interferido para nada en la compra o acomodo de ninguna de las cosas del no nacido y que ahora incluso tenía demasiado de todo debido a los regalos de los miembros de la Liga. Y ni qué decir de los regalos de Jimmy y Lois, la reportera se había presentado no sólo con regalos para él tocando a la puerta de la mansión, sino con una propuesta de trabajo.

" _Kansas, voy a abrir un periódico digital y quiero que seas mi columnista, el trabajo no requerirá que tengas que separarte de tu cachorro"_

Aquellas palabras habían sido maravillosas, volver al trabajo de reportero, su gran pasión, y aun así mantener a su bebé, familia e identidad secreta, parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser real.

La había despedido con una sonrisa y la promesa de trabajar juntos cuando se aliviara del parto.

Aun así, cuando vagaba por la casa y entraba al cuarto del bebé, se llenaba de ansiedad al ver las cosas ordenadas y perfectamente limpias por Alfred, él no había hecho nada de eso y se preguntaba cómo podría ser un buen padre sin estar más involucrado con su cachorro.

Al darse cuenta de eso había intentado salir corriendo al centro comercial y buscar alguna cosa que comprar para su bebé. Fue Bruce quien lo encontró batallando con un zapato porque sus pies estaban hinchados y la panza le estorbaba para abrocharse las hebillas, ni siquiera había intentado cerrarse la camisa de cuadros, la cual desde hace unos meses no le quedaba.

Bruce se había arrodillado calzándolo para alzar los ojos azules como el mar antes de cuestionarlo "¿Vas a algún lado Clark?", había farfullado un "no" poco convincente para después decirle toda la verdad lleno de angustia.

El millonario le había escuchado sin burla, analizándolo para luego con voz calmada borrar sus temores, recordándole que lo importante no eran los objetos materiales, sino el cuidado y cariño que le dieran a su bebé.

Clark sonrío a su barriga recordando a Bruce, pensando en lo mucho que lo había apoyado, incluso cuando se empecinó en seguir siendo Superman, apenas el día anterior había realizado su última aparición, como invitado a la ONU. Lo llamaron para que diera un discurso sobre la importancia de la familia y sus múltiples variantes, encontrar hogares para niños desprotegidos e informar sobre sexualidad a las generaciones jóvenes a fin de romper esquemas arcaicos.

Ahora en su casa, meciéndose suavemente en la que antes fuera la mecedora de Martha Wayne, sentía que podía por fin relajarse y preparase para dar a luz, incluso había considerado la posibilidad de tomarse algunos meses fuera de la Liga, trabajando desde la Baticueva y poder estar con su bebé un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Dónde están todos?- le preguntó Martha sacándolo de su ensoñación, doblando con cariño los suéteres metiéndolos en bolsas de regalo.

-Bruce y Dick están en Industrias Wayne, Damián entrenando en la Baticueva y Alfred preparando la comida- le dijo tras usar su súper oído y visión de rayos X para poder encontrarlos, siempre le daba tranquilidad escuchar el corazón de Bruce latir, incluso en la distancia.

-Perfecto, iré a ayudarle a Alfred, tendremos una gran cena familiar hoy- le dijo contenta levantándose – Haré tu favorito, pay de manzana- le prometió con voz cantarina alejándose a la cocina.

Clark acarició su barriga quedando solo, pensando en Bruce, en sus palabras que siempre le reconfortaban. Después de su pequeño ataque de ansiedad, le había besado y abrazado, susurrándole que aún había una cosa que sólo él y Bruce podía darle a su pequeño, un nombre.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento y se meció descansando, disfrutando del momento de paz y de dicha al saber que, pronto, tendría a toda su familia reunida.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Cuando Tim y Kon regresaron a la mansión aterrizaron en el pasto del jardín trasero, el mitad kriptoniano llevaba las maletas de ambos en la espalda y cargaba al ex Robin entre sus brazos sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo.

-Creo que debes bajarme, no quiero dar explicaciones-le dijo al oído Tim, retirando sus manos del cuello de Kon y permitiendo que éste le colocara en el suelo.

-No creo que podamos mantenerlo en secreto durante mucho tiempo- le aseguró Kon caminando por el jardín con él.

-Lo sé- le dijo ansioso Tim –es sólo que… no quiero ver la cara de Bruce cuando se lo diga- le dijo frotándose las manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Bruce era la persona a la que más admiraba, su ejemplo a seguir, su desaprobación sería una puñalada para él, pero si en la balanza se encontraban Bruce o Conner, secretamente sabía a quién elegiría.

-¿Crees que esté decepcionado como con Jason y Dick?- le preguntó bajo el clon. Él había tenido su tiempo para meditar la forma de hablar con Superman, no serían una familia normal nunca, pero su amor por Tim era sincero y no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse, incluso si a los ojos de los demás era incorrecto.

Tim endureció los labios en una fina línea – No lo sé, Bruce estaba en desacuerdo con Jason por su pasado. Nosotros somos diferentes, pero también seguimos siendo "hermanos" y yo no debería estar intentando meterme en tus pantalones- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Siempre puedes decir que fui yo quien te sedujo, si nos van a culpar, tomaré la responsabilidad- Kon posó su mano en su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón solemne –Estamos juntos en esto Tim, nadie va a separarnos, ni siquiera Batman- le aseguró. Tim se detuvo a medio camino, tomándose un momento para mirarle a los ojos y ver la verdad en él.

Él conocía a Kon mejor que a nadie, lo había visto crecer, aprender y formarse en la persona que ahora tenía enfrente. Le creía ciegamente, pero la parte racional de su cabeza, aquella que lo volvía el sucesor detective de Batman, le decía que estaba dejándose llevar, que era un adolescente tonto, lleno de hormonas y completamente enamorado, lo cual lo volvía inestable y estúpido.

Tenía miedo de sí mismo, de lo que era capaz cuando estaba con Kon, Bruce no estaría complacido de sus errores si eran por un amorío, pero no podía evitar la atracción animal, casi primitiva, que sentía por el chico. Cada vez que lo miraba quería saltar a sus brazos y fundirse en su calor, ser uno.

Estaba tan confundido por sus deseos irracionales que incluso llegó a examinar la saliva Alfa de Kon, preguntándose si tenía alguna clase de sustancia kriptoniana que lo hiciera adicto a sus besos o si su aroma soltaba alguna clase de feromona extraña que volviera locos a los adolescentes, pero Bart no parecía afectado por Kon de una manera sexual y, si alguien sabía sobre sexualidad, ése era el velocista.

Su amigo pelirrojo se había reído de sus experimentos, lo había abrazado y le había susurrado –Sólo móntate encima de él y deja que tu cuerpo haga el resto, deja de pensar tanto, lo que sientes no tiene lógica -

Sacudió la cabeza avergonzado de sus pensamientos, reanudó la marcha con las mejillas ardiendo y no dejaba de preguntarse si para Kon las cosas eran iguales, si pensaba de esa manera en él, tan pasional y descontrolada. Había leído libros sobre la naturaleza Omega, pero ninguno hablaba sobre lo que él sentía. ¿Estaba bien desear tan descaradamente ser atado por el nudo de un Alfa? ¿Querer someterse, ser mordido y marcado? Parecía la actitud de alguna clase de Omega sátiro. Nunca lo diría. Ni siquiera a Kon.

Se mordió el labio, caminando más deprisa a la mansión, pensando que deseaba ser más como Bart, menos pudoroso, quitarse la careta de casto y entregarse a sus deseos, por una vez no ser el líder, la cabeza, la mente racional. Sólo quería ser un chico Omega enamorado de otro chico Alfa. Ser libre.

La mano de Kon le detuvo, estaban en la mansión y bajó las maletas para atraer a su cuerpo a Tim.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó afligido por su actitud, creyendo que había hecho algo mal.

Tim se quedó mudo, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos increíblemente azules de Kon, estaban llenos de ternura. Los dedos cálidos del Alfa le acariciaron la mejilla suavemente, como si fuera lo más preciado en su mundo, como si él fuera de cristal y pudiera ser roto o corrompido.

Kon estaba lleno de un amor tan puro y desinteresado por él que lo abrumaba. El Alfa nunca le había pedido placer, siempre estaba dispuesto a complacer a Tim primero, a ser cuidadoso con él, a tomar la culpa y la responsabilidad, era demasiado bueno, incluso después de Luthor, nadie podría quitarle esa bondad.

Inclinó la mejilla a su toque sumisamente, cerrando los ojos ante el calor, besó ligeramente sus dedos, sintiendo el arrebato de meterlos en su boca y chuparlos. Suspiró por el repentino deseo, quería apoderarse de todo el amor de Kon y volverlo aquel chico rebelde, enterrar sus dedos en los rizos hasta despeinarlos, quitarle la chaqueta de cuero y morder el pendiente en su oído y hacerlo delirar de placer, dejarlo tan loco como él mismo se sentía, aquel sería un trato justo.

Tim dio un paso atrás asustado de sus propios deseos, miró los alrededores buscando ojos acusadores. Respiró tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado, sentía que, pese a los supresores que tomaba, su piel ardía necesitada de caricias, deseó que el líquido que sentía entre sus nalgas no delatara lo listo que estaba.

-Nada de besos frente a la familia- le reprendió Tim amenazándolo con un dedo, como quien castiga a un cachorrito, haciendo su camino a las escaleras.

-Es difícil si hueles tan bien- le dijo Kon, su voz era aquella oscura y deseosa con aquel tono Alfa de primer nivel que le hacía estremecer. Tim se detuvo en seco al escucharlo y le sonrió con coquetería sobre su hombro, deteniéndose a mitad de los escalones.

-Si no puedo obtener un beso de ti, entonces ¿qué tal esto?- le susurró Kon pegándose a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la estrecha cintura y pegando su cadera contra su trasero donde su dureza le esperaba. Tim se inclinó contra él y se estremeció mordiéndose los labios para no emitir sonido, ladeó su cuello donde la glándula Omega se encontraba y Kon paseó la lengua sobre la extensión mandándole un escalofrió directo a su pene.

El Omega reprimió un gemido, deseaba aquellos dientes clavándose en su carne, tocarlo bajo la ropa y besarse hasta hincharse los labios.

En Monte Justicia tenían muy poco tiempo para ellos, incluso con la ayuda de Bart, estaban siempre vigilados por su mentora quien ahora dormía en las instalaciones haciendo imposible sus fugas nocturnas.

Llevaban semanas sin siquiera poderse besar y la espera lo estaba matando, se giró y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Kon llenos de deseo y un hambre oculta insatisfecha.

Sus bocas rozaron cuando Kon le dijo -¿No eras tú el de las precauciones Tim? – pero el Omega no pudo responderle porque sus labios conectaron de manera inmediata, los escalones de más le daban acceso completo a la boca del Alfa y bebió de su saliva llenándose del delicioso sabor que daban sus hormonas.

Se pegó a su cuerpo alzando una de sus piernas a su cadera buscando más contacto, enredando sus dedos en su cabello acariciando la parte posterior rasurada y suave.

Kon le apretó el trasero con sus manos y le embistió contra él, separándose con un jadeo pasional.

-Esta noche, ven a mi cuarto- le dijo despacio, dejando que sus palabras penetraran en su cabeza como su aliento a sus pulmones -aquí no hay cámaras que vigilen quien entra - le propuso.

Kon asintió, soltándole y tragando la saliva Alfa que le llenaba la boca, tratando de controlar su olor. Se soltaron mutuamente arreglándose las ropas sin esperar ver en lo alto de las escaleras, la figura de un pequeño.

-¿Van a copular en las escaleras? Eso es asqueroso- murmuró con desdén, mientras un par de ojos aguamarina les recorrían con escrutinio.

-A mi padre le parecerán interesantes sus actividades, supongo que será un buen tema de conversación para la cena, hermanos- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa cruzando su pequeño rostro.

Tim y Kon se congelaron al unísono, mirando al pequeño niño, llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una ligera camisa de tirantes húmeda de sudor, de haber terminado su entrenamiento.

-Ustedes deben ser Drake, el Omega de la familia, y tú debes ser el hijo del granjero, Conner. Un placer, mi nombre es Damián Wayne- dijo cruzándose de brazos por la espalda – Será mejor que se apresuren, Padre está por llegar-

*-.*-.*-.*-.

-Con eso concluimos la sesión de hoy – Lucius Fox se puso de pie y le sonrió a los caballeros frente a él despidiéndose.

Bruce revisó los papeles en su escritorio satisfecho de haber avanzado en los proyectos.

-¿Estás listo para ser mi sucesor?- le preguntó al hombre a su lado.

Dick jugueteaba con una pluma mirando la ventana –Pensé que sería Tim- le dijo escueto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tú conoces bien el negocio y eres lo suficiente mayor y maduro para tomar las decisiones correctas – Bruce lo analizó, juntando sus manos bajo su mentón escrutándole.

-No creo que tome las decisiones correctas y tampoco sé si quiero la responsabilidad de Empresas Wayne. En realidad siempre he querido una vida más simple, me gustaba ser policía en BlüdHeaven y pensé que podría hacerlo toda la vida, con mi propia ciudad que proteger y resolviendo crimines como un civil –dijo avergonzado por su sueño de niño grande, tomando un papel y garabateando.

-Si te gustaba ser policía, ¿por qué regresaste?- la voz de Bruce no tenía malicia, sólo curiosidad.

Dick alzó sus ojos azules y miró a Bruce – Tú bien sabes la respuesta –

Bruce apretó la boca y dio un lento asentimiento, él sabía que las cosas terminarían de esa forma, con alguno de sus hijos herido por el otro, por ello nunca había alimentado ese amor destructivo.

Miró sobre el hombro de Dick como continuaba haciendo líneas en el papel que tomaban lentamente forma, odiaba verlo así, triste.

-No quería estar solo allá…- dijo suave -Nunca he sido una persona solitaria y sentía que me volvería loco en esa gran casa vacía- dijo siendo honesto por primera vez con Bruce. Desde su llegada el mayor no le había interrogado, lo había aceptado dejando que tomara la mansión como su refugio seguro.

–Estoy agradecido de tenerte en casa Dick, no me malinterpretes, con la Liga y el embarazo de Clark no he tenido mucho tiempo de vigilar Gótica o cuidar de Damián y tú has hecho un trabajo excelente con él-

Dick sonrió alzando la vista de su dibujo -Damián es un niño genial, el chico tiene talento, realmente podría volverse un Batman mejor que tú –le dijo con un brillo en los ojos, dibujando pequeños murciélagos volando en bandada contra un cielo oscuro plagado de nubes.

-Lo sé, parece más receptivo al bebé y a Clark gracias a ti. Lo encontré investigando los archivos de la Baticomputadora, la hackeó para leer los perfiles de los demás Robin, parece ansioso de conocer a sus demás hermanos-

-A él le encantaría conocer a Damián, son parecidos- dijo suave Dick dibujando el símbolo del murciélago entre las nubes, haciendo los contornos de las alas.

-Dick debes seguir tu vida, tu propio camino, me has ayudado mucho con Damián pero él no es tu hijo, es tu hermano menor. Sé que he cometido el error de hacerte madurar muy rápido, sé que tú y yo nunca hemos sido realmente hijo y padre, sino socios o amigos, es tarde para que me veas como una figura paterna, pero quizá con Damián pueda redimirme. No he pasado el suficiente tiempo con él, pero mientras Cadmus exista el mundo no será un lugar seguro para nadie- dijo pensando en aquello, frunciendo las cejas.

-Intenté hablar con él sobre quién los persigue, pero no quiere decírmelo. Lo veo entrenar todos los días y pelear tan arduamente como Robin, que no creo que solo quiera impresionarte, creo que se prepara para la pelea- le dijo con inusual seriedad -Él me recuerda mucho a ti, realmente es tu hijo, no importa si Talia lo creó en alguna clase de loco experimento, ese chico está desesperado por captar tu atención y hacerte orgulloso - Dick dejó la pluma, en su dibujo la noche oscura se reflejaba y cinco murciélagos volaban siguiendo la señal de Batman en el cielo.

-Eres un buen padre Bruce y has sido un buen padre para mí – le dijo Dick poniéndose de pie extendiéndole el dibujo –Puedes ponerlo en el refrigerador- le dijo juguetón. Bruce le sonrió de medio lado, tomando su mano y atrayéndolo a él.

Los brazos de Bruce le envolvieron llenándolo de su aroma Alfa de Primer Nivel, aspirando la suave y reconfortante fragancia Beta de Dick.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

A la hora de la cena, Tim fijó sus ojos en los aguamarina frente a él, Damián comía sentado al lado de Dick y le regresaba la mirada desafiante, con una mueca de orgullo retándolo.

Kon bajo el mantel palmeó suavemente la pierna del Omega para que se tranquilizara y no cayera en las provocaciones del niño, quien al parecer no había revelado nada de ellos…aún.

En la mesa se encontraban todos comiendo con una agradable y suave cháchara.

Estaban comiendo el postre cuando un sonido los alertó, una motocicleta.

Se miraron entre sí y Clark apretó la mano de Bruce con una suave sonrisa, asintiendo en su dirección.

Dick se congeló en su lugar y Damián observó la puerta de entrada, mientras el sonido de pasos se acercaba. En el umbral Jason apareció, cabello revuelto por el casco, chamarra de cuero y botas pesadas.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?- les preguntó como el hijo pródigo con su sonrisa socarrona y de medio lado, como si fuera su costumbre llegar tarde a las cenas familiares por andar paseando en la motocicleta hasta altas horas de la noche.

Martha se apresuró a levantarse y servirle la cena, saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó impresionado con su calidez y naturalidad, la Beta lo había recibido como a un nieto consentido.

Jason recorrió con sus ojos a su familia buscando dónde sentarse, quedando entre Alfred y Kon. Saludó a Bruce con un asentimiento de cabeza, mirado la gran panza de Clark.

-¿Me he perdido de algo?- les preguntó mirándoles, todos los ojos estaban sobre él, excepto quizá los de Dick quien parecía fascinado con su comida.

-Tenemos mucho que platicarte querido- Martha dejó su plato frente a él, aligerando el ambiente comenzando a hablar, mientras poco a poco iban contándole a Jason lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

A la hora de ir a dormir cada quien fue a su cuarto.

-Ése es el cuarto de Dick- le dijo Jason frunciendo el ceño al ver al pequeño entrar.

-Damián y yo compartimos habitación- le dijo Dick, hablando por primera vez con Jason.

Tim y Kon quienes iban detrás se quedaron mirando en silencio de uno a otro.

-¿Con tantas habitaciones comparten cuarto?- le dijo incrédulo Jason – Si tu cuarto no tiene tanto espacio para dos camas –

-Sólo necesitamos una Todd- le dijo Damián petulante, cerrando sus pequeños dedos en la mano de Dick, interponiéndose entre ellos, enfrentando al Alfa de Primer Nivel, era tan pequeño que parecía enfrentarse a una montaña.

-No seas tan engreído enano, sólo llevas un mes aquí y ya te crees el heredero legítimo Wayne- le dijo inclinándose con mofa.

-No me creo, lo soy- le dijo Damián entrecerrando los ojos como una víbora enroscándose lista para atacar –Pero, ¿qué puedes saber tú?, si no has estado aquí-

Jason le gruñó, un sonido gutural desde el fondo de la garganta marcando su territorio mostrándole los dientes. Kon dio un paso adelante para detener la pelea, pero Tim le sujetó de la mano.

Dick fue quien intervino, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Jason como quien amansa a una bestia

-No te pelees con un niño – le dijo calmado, pero firme. Sus ojos mostraban una advertencia clara, iba a defender a Damián.

Alejó su toque de Jason para posar su mano sobre la cabecita del menor y le acarició el cabello juguetonamente –Vamos a dormir Dami – le dijo acortando su nombre de manera cariñosa, sonriéndole.

-No me digas así Grayson –dijo el menor chasqueando la lengua, dando por concluida la pelea, dio media vuelta seguido por el Beta –Buenas noches- les dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y cerró la puerta dejando con un palmo de narices a todos.

-Parece que Dick ha seguido adelante-dijo Tim aprobatorio a espaldas de Jason, quien volteó a verlo resoplando, tan enojado como estaba podía percibir el suave aroma Omega de Tim, muy débil debido a los supresores.

Lo veía muy distinto desde que se fuera a Monte Justicia, se había vuelto un poco más alto, la cara menos redondeada y las facciones finas y aristocráticas se habían agudizado, en una piel muy clara, con cejas bien dibujadas y una boca pequeña como un botón de rosa.

Era el prototipo de Omega delicado, con pequeñas caderas, miembros lánguidos y espalda estrecha. Jason le frunció el ceño enojado, quizá fuera bonito, pero era odioso como siempre.

-Buenas noches Kon – Tim sólo se despidió del kriptoniano, girándole la cara a Jason quien le hizo una mueca alzándole el dedo corazón.

-No sé ni porqué me molesté en venir- gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

Kon le dio unas palmadas en la espalda –Vamos a dormir, también es confuso para mí todo esto-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, siendo seguido por un muy incrédulo Jason.

*-.*-.*-.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, la pantalla de su celular se iluminó mostrando que eran las tres de la madrugada, abrió la ventana y dejó entrar al chico que flotaba.

Dentro sólo se veía aquello que la luna iluminaba, pero la sonrisa de Kon resplandecía llena de felicidad cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron en un abrazo cariñoso.

No hubo palabras, Tim se colocó de puntillas y le besó, sosteniendo el rostro de Kon con sus manos frías. Adoraba la calidez del Alfa, tan agradable como estar bajo los rayos tibios del sol. Se abrazó fuerte contra su pecho respirando su aroma, llenándose de él.

Kon le acunó las mejillas y le besó despacio, explorando con su lengua, dándole suaves caricias. Se separó con unos besos cortos sobre sus labios húmedos, para luego besar su nariz y, por último, su frente.

Caminaron torpemente a la cama por seguir abrazados y Kon se sentó en el borde con Tim sobre su regazo.

-Prendamos la luz…quiero verte- le dijo contra su oído, incapaz de hablar más fuerte y despertar a los durmientes.

Nervioso Tim asintió, estirándose para encender su lámpara de noche. La luz era tenue, pero era lo único que necesitaban.

Llevaba puesta la camisa holgada de Kon y su ropa interior debajo. El Alfa pudo apreciar sus piernas libres de vello y el sonrojo que adornaba su rostro.

Él también estaba nervioso, nunca lo habían hecho y parecía que aquel sendero oscuro que llevaba al sexo estaba lleno de mitos y verdades ocultas. Los consejos que habían recibido habían sido de un muy gráfico Bart.

Tim se sentó a su lado y sus manos se entrelazaron sobre el colchón.

Sus rostros volvieron a inclinarse el uno con el otro de forma natural, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando la suavidad de los labios ajenos.

El Omega alzó su mano a la camisa ligera de Kon, acariciando su pecho sobre la tela, los músculos que conocía, alzó el borde y deslizó su mano a la tibieza de su piel aterciopelada, subió hasta el pecho, donde los pezones estaban duros contra su tacto.

Kon retuvo su aliento, suspirando, temblando de anticipación y Tim, sin poder perder un segundo de sus expresiones, abrió sus ojos, separándose de su boca para poder verlo quitarse la camisa, curioso de conocer todo de él.

El Alfa no se intimidó ante la mirada deseosa de Tim, le incitó a hacer su voluntad y el Omega besó su pecho, ansioso como un bebé hambriento chupó su pezón mordiendo la carne firme, disfrutando del placer reflejado en el rostro de Kon.

Estudió sus reacciones como si fuera su experimento favorito y paseó su lengua por la piel, buscando todos los puntos adecuados donde morder, lamer o acariciar.

-Déjame a mí- le pidió Kon con un suspiro, buscando el final de la camisa de Tim para quitársela.

Se resistió un segundo avergonzado, pero al final accedió, la camisa era lo único que cubría su miembro semierecto y si Kon hubiera tocado su ropa interior, la hubiera encontrado húmeda.

El Alfa apreció a su Omega en su semi desnudez y lamió el cuello sobre su glándula, disfrutando del olor y sabor que desprendía incitándolo a morderla, bajó por su clavícula en un camino de besos a sus pequeños pezones rosados arrancando jadeos de la boca de Tim. Se tendieron sobre la cama y bajó a su ombligo hasta hacerle cosquillas con sus labios.

Las paredes eran gruesas debido a que el cuarto de Tim estaba modificado para su celo, para ser hermético y seguro, aun así no se atrevió a hablar y romper el encanto, con un gesto le indicó que se quitara los pantalones y Kon estuvo feliz de obedecer.

Cuando el bulto bajo el bóxer apareció, Tim se sintió estremecer de anticipación. No reconoció como suyas las manos que se apoderaron de las caderas ajenas, estirando el elástico de la tela hasta bajarlo, el miembro erecto de Kon le saludo muy firme, con una ligera humedad en la punta.

Tim lo tocó inspeccionándolo, sintiendo la piel suave al tacto, mucho más cálida que el resto del cuerpo de Kon e increíblemente duro, era grueso y le acarició de arriba a abajo con más curiosidad, que con intenciones de brindarle placer, bajó por el falo hasta los testículos, apretándolos suavemente con sus dedos.

Kon le miró con una sonrisa al verlo conocerlo tan íntimamente, por ello no espero que Tim, sin ningún tipo de aviso previo, lo metiera en su boca y comenzara a succionar con fuerza.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y una sensación desconocida, e increíblemente placentera, fue escalando por él. Tim parecía analizar sus reacciones y calibrar dónde y cómo tenía que succionar, experimentando con él a base de prueba y error, chupaba con ímpetu intercalando entre sus manos y su boca, dando lamidas a la punta y apretándole con su puño.

Se lamía los labios disfrutando de lo que hacía, llenándose la boca de saliva y rasguñando con sus dientes la sensible carne.

Kon, quien nunca se había masturbado en sus jóvenes meses de vida, se vio embargado por las sensaciones con facilidad, su cuerpo convulsionó y el rugido de placer apenas fue contenido por sus labios fuertemente apretados antes de eyacular.

Tim se llenó la boca y, por un segundo, no supo cómo proceder. Algo de semen se escurrió por su mentón y, no muy conforme con el sabor, tragó para terminar con una ligera tos que le hizo lagrimear.

Su novio se apresuró a darle suaves palmaditas en la espalda, disculpándose, pero el Omega negó limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano sonriéndole –Está bien, te hice correr- le dijo contento. Kon le besó la boca compartiendo el amargo sabor –Déjame intentarlo a mí – le pidió con las manos en sus caderas, dispuesto a bajar la única prenda que los separaba de estar piel con piel.

Tim se recostó en la cama y dejó que expusiera su desnudez, sintió la mirada de Kon entre sus piernas, donde el líquido mojaba su entrada y, con vergüenza, las abrió entregándose.

Un ronroneo de deseo surgió de la garganta de Kon y se inclinó contra él, besando sus muslos blancos, mordisqueando la piel flexible, chupando hasta subir a su pene, lamiendo con gula.

No tenía experiencia para hacerlo así que se guiaba con las palabras y acciones de Tim, en cómo jalaba su cabello o se tensaba su cuerpo. El humano soltaba indicaciones entre suspiros "más", "despacio", "ahí", "así" y "sigue".

Como buen estudiante, Kon siguió sus instrucciones hasta escuchar el "para, voy a correrme"

Lo sacó de su boca y abrió sus nalgas lamiendo tentativamente su entrada, ante el gemido de sorpresa de Tim atacó con lamidas penetrando con su lengua. El ex Robin tiró del cabello de Kon, destruyendo los rizos y jadeando al sentir cómo estimulaba su entrada y volvía a masturbarlo con ritmo, el placer escalando por su cuerpo hasta terminar.

Suspiró relajado ante el orgasmo, sintiendo su entrada palpitar. Kon, sobre él, le llenó de besos el cuerpo lamiendo y mordiendo sus tetillas erectas.

-¿Quieres probar los condones de sabores de Bart?-le preguntó muy suave Tim sacándolos de debajo de la almohada, tenía su propio lubricante para el celo que usaba para sus juguetes, pensó en sacarlos del armario, pero ya tendrían tiempo de usar los dildos después. Ahora mismo quería un nudo real, no plástico.

Poner el condón sobre el pene erecto de Kon fue una nueva experiencia para ambos, con algo de torpeza y risas lograron hacerlo.

-Bart dijo que si tú ibas arriba sería más fácil para ti- le dijo Kon tras acostarse en la cama.

Tim tragó con ligero miedo, recordando los súper espermatozoides de los que alguna vez le previniera Jason.

Apartó a su hermano de la cabeza con la visión de Conner acostado en sus sábanas, con el cabello revuelto y aquella mirada dispuesto a devorarlo.

Sin un pensamiento más, le colocó lubricante extra y lentamente comenzó a empalarse así mismo.

Aquello dolía y era incómodo, Bart le había asegurado que en el celo nunca dolía, pero fuera de él, el sexo era un poco menos fluido.

Su miembro decayó un poco con el dolor y Kon le acarició, besó su boca y masajeó su espalda donde el dolor se concentraba.

Finalmente pudieron comenzar las lentas embestidas, acostumbrándose cada uno a las sensaciones, conforme la molestia se hizo más tolerable Tim comenzó a moverse, cabalgándolo.

Le gustaba como se sentía dentro de él, se imaginó que sería mucho mejor en el celo, sin condón, el pensamiento lo hizo mojarse más y aceleró el ritmo sintiendo que el placer iba creciendo conforme se movía.

Kon alzaba sus caderas al ritmo de Tim, le apretó el trasero, follándolo con rapidez, llegando profundo en él.

Tim gimoteó en su oído, la visión de sus ojos azules empañados de placer y su cabello revuelto por el sudor era demasiado. Se besaron con hambre, gimiendo en la boca del otro, sin importarles revolver las sábanas y tirar las almohadas.

Tim comenzó a dictarle órdenes de dónde y cómo embestirlo y Kon no tuvo problema en obedecer, hasta que el placer dejó mudo al Omega y su cara se contorsionó con el orgasmo, tapándose la boca para no gritar.

El Alfa le observó, fascinado y excitado como estaba, no faltó mucho para que se corriera también, sintiendo como el nudo se hinchaba dejándolos unidos. Tuvo la fuerte necesidad de morder a Tim, pero se contuvo besándole la boca, Tim parecía delirar de placer.

-Al fin estamos unidos- le dijo Tim bajito sintiéndose súbitamente emocional, abrazándose al pecho de Kon, el Alfa le llenó de besos y caricias, entrelazando sus manos.

Bajo y muy suavemente susurró -Te amo Tim- sorprendiendo al Omega y dejándolo sin palabras.

Kon le mantuvo abrazado a su cuerpo hasta que el nudo pasó, acariciando su espalda con sus dedos, delineando cada curva, se acostaron en la cama abrazados, platicando o y simplemente besándose.

Se lavaron en el baño privado de Tim, tallándose mutuamente y jugando con los jabones y champús. Una vez limpios Tim se metió en la cama y se despidió de Kon.

-Ahora eres mi Alfa- le dijo muy bajo, avergonzado por sus palabras y por el sentimiento de posesividad que sentía, al fin podía decir que era suyo.

Kon le sonrió asintiendo –Y tú mi Omega- le besó la frente y dejó que se deslizara al mundo de los sueños, mientras él salía por la ventana para regresar a su propia habitación.

En su cama apenas pudo dormir, rememorando cada momento pasado, no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero al final el cansancio lo dejó vencido.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Bruce recorrió a sus hijos con la mirada, todos parecían listos para la acción. Habían acudido a su llamado, como líder de la manada era su trabajo mantener los vínculos entre ellos y sus años como Batman le habían enseñado que el entrenamiento creaba confianza. Ahora en la Baticueva los veía a todos reunidos esperando por sus órdenes.

-Entrenen en grupos y seleccionen un área para pelear. Jason y Dick, Conner y Tim, quiero verlos atacar y defender sin ningún tipo de arma. Damián, tú te enfrentarás a mí – le dijo.

El niño sonrió complacido, apresurándose a atacar sin perder un segundo.

-Demasiado impetuoso- susurró Bruce, deteniendo el ataque con su brazo izquierdo, mientras el niño pateaba dando un giro.

Jason y Dick se miraron, rodeándose como leones enjaulados.

Dick le miraba con cierta seriedad y con el ceño fruncido. Fue Jason quien atacó primero, ambos golpeaban y defendían, cada golpe volviéndose un poco más violento conforme peleaban, al final fue Red Hood quien sometió al otro torciéndole el brazo por la espalda.

-Ríndete- le gruñó al oído con su voz Alfa, ligeramente excitado por la pelea.

Dick tembló al escucharlo, como si su cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo con aquella voz. Jadeando sin aliento, se pegó al cuerpo ajeno contorsionándose, distrayendo a Jason antes de brindarle una patada para soltarse.

-No voy a perder, he aprendido unos trucos nuevos mientras no estabas- le aseguró, sintiendo que aquello poco a poco iba dejando de ser un simple entrenamiento para volverse una cuestión personal.

Jason escupió un poco de sangre, tenía un ligero corte en el labio.

-Ven aquí-le dijo abriendo sus brazos como si pretendiera abrazarlo.

Enojado Dick hizo un puño con la mano dispuesto a borrar esa sonrisa socarrona de su cara.

Jason esquivó sus golpes –Tenía que irme – le dijo reteniendo su puño, pero no evitando que su rodilla le golpeara el estómago.

-Supongo que tenías que...-le dijo sarcástico Dick –También supongo que a donde quiera que fuiste no existen los teléfonos, ni los mensajes de texto, aunque por lo que he visto no dejas de escribirle a alguien, ¿pero qué puedo saber yo de eso?- dijo sarcástico, encogiéndose de hombros con una falsa sonrisa en la cara.

Estaba realmente molesto, se sentía herido en su orgullo, había imaginado muchas veces como sería cuando Jason regresara a la casa, besos, abrazos, sexo, una disculpa, pero nada de eso había pasado hasta ahora.

Frustrado se lanzó en su contra queriendo hacerle el mismo daño que le había causado, pero Jason esquivaba sus golpes, los detenía y burlaba. Había mejorado en ese tiempo sin él, parecía diferente, más maduro y eso asustaba a Dick porque el hombre que se presentaba ante él no tenía nada que ver con el Jay roto y deprimido que había visto la última vez.

Jason le detuvo de nuevo, apresándolo bajo su cuerpo, tomando sus manos con las suyas –He vuelto a casa Dick-le dijo bajo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Eres un imbécil- murmuró Dick con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, dejando de forcejar. Jason le besó los parpados húmedos, soltando sus manos y dejando que se fundieran en un abrazo.

Dick luchó, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pero al final dejó de forcejear, envolviéndose en el calor ajeno.

-¿Me cambiaste por un niño? A mí no me engaña, le gustas -le dijo Jason celoso, haciendo reír a Dick limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Es mi hermanito!-le dijo dándole un golpe cariñoso, haciéndolo soltarle.

-Yo también soy tu hermanito y míranos- le dijo Jason

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- le concedió riéndose, sintiendo que las risas y lágrimas que le sacaba poco a poco reparaban el daño pasado.

Ajenos a la pelea, Tim y Kon apenas luchaban entre ellos, repetían los entrenamientos de Canario Negro, pero si los demás no hubieran estado tan absortos en sus propias batallas se habrían dado cuenta de los pequeños roces de sus manos, las miradas y las sonrisas completamente enamoradas que se lanzaban el uno al otro.

Kon le sonreía esquivando sus golpes, jugando como cachorros, con ligeras risitas fingiendo hacerse daño.

Por su parte Damián y Bruce peleaban seriamente. El pequeño era preciso y mortífero, entrenado por la Liga de Asesinos, no tenía ningún reparo para utilizar todos sus recursos, era frio, no sentía dolor, ni tenía miedo.

Bruce se preguntó qué clase de entrenamiento cruel Talia había sometido en él.

-Se serio conmigo Padre- le dijo con su pequeño ceño fruncido.

Bruce respondió a su provocación gruñendo, lanzándolo por los aires, el cachorro se levantó dos veces, pero a la tercera sus piernas flaquearon.

-Buen trabajo…hijo- dijo tentativamente, bajando su mano a acariciar la cabecita de Damián, quien tenía el ojo hinchado por un golpe y una sonrisa complacida por el halago.

Se inclinó al toque sumisamente, ladeando el cuello, dejando que los dedos ásperos de Bruce acariciaran la carne tierna y suave, lentamente y torpeza Bruce inclinó la rodilla y le envolvió en sus brazos.

*-.*-.

El símbolo del murciélago apenas podía ser visible en la tupida lluvia, las nubes negras se arremolinaban en cielo que era únicamente iluminado por los rayos, truenos resonaban como cañones en la oscuridad de la noche. Sobre los edificios los murciélagos se reunían, pero bajo sus pies las sirenas de la policía resonaban en el caos de la ciudad, el terror hacia presa de los habitantes porque las puertas del psiquiátrico de Arkham habían sido abiertas y sus residentes habían escapado.

Sobre un edificio los cuatro murciélagos estaban a la espera. Finalmente Batwoman apareció y, no estaba sola, iba acompañada de Batichica.

Stephanie les sonrió con timidez mostrando su nuevo traje –Hablé con Oráculo y me ha cedido su uniforme, me dijo que era tiempo que existiera una nueva Batichica-les dijo la rubia con satisfacción –Además creo que ya tienes un Robin nuevo-dijo mirando al niño que, tras su padre, se mostraba con su traje.

No era aquel que alguna vez robara de Dick, era su propio diseño con botas verdes, pantalón y una capa negra y amarilla cubriendo sus hombros de la lluvia.

-¿Cuáles son tus órdenes Batman?- le pregunto Batwoman.

Batman calló unos segundos, era obvio que intentaban diseminarlos. ¿Quién era su objetivo real?, miró a sus hijos, Conner se había quedado al lado de Clark custodiándolo, pues estaba a punto de entrar en labor de parto y no podían dejarlo solo.

La Liga había descubierto un probable cuartel de Cadmus y sólo estaban ellos para hacer frente al desastre de Gótica.

-Nos dividiremos. Batwoman con Batichica, Red Hood y Red Robin, Robin y Nightwing, yo iré solo-les informó.

El líder de aquel desastre era un viejo conocido, El Guasón. El excéntrico Alfa lo esperaba en Arkham, con su circo de horrores dispuesto para él.

-Vayan y deténganlos- les ordenó, mientras las alas de todos se abrían, dispuestos a cumplir.

…...

Se separaron en los diferentes puntos de la ciudad, Killer Croc había sido avistado en los muelles, destruyendo los barcos y nadando entre las tuberías laberínticas de Gótica.

Era arriesgado entrar al subterráneo a encontrarlo, pero no había muchas opciones, había detenido un par de trenes y la gente estaba atrapada, mientras el agua subía sin merced.

La voz de Oráculo sonó para Stephanie y Katherine, descargando los planos del lugar y hackeando las cámaras de seguridad, dándoles la ubicación exacta del enorme lagarto.

-Yo lucharé contra él, debes salvar a las personas- le urgió la pelirroja al llegar al lugar.

El agua estaba sobre sus rodillas e iba en aumento, gritos se escuchaban desde los vagones custodiados por el enorme cocodrilo sediento de sangre.

Stephanie pudo ver la puntiaguda cola nadar hacia ellas y tuvo un acceso de terror, tragándose el miedo avanzó a trompicones hacia las personas que lloraban de alivio al verla.

Batwoman luchaba ferozmente contra aquel temible villano y Stephanie se esforzó por abrir las puertas y dejar salir a los rehenes.

Lentamente fueron dejándolos a salvo, pero Katherine estaba cansada, debían electrificar el lugar y dejarlo frito, pero para eso tenían que sacarlos a todos.

Con el agua en la cintura Batichica nadó entre los asientos buscando sobrevivientes. Una anciana trataba de nadar hasta ella aterrorizada, sus dedos frágiles se aferraron a su capa cuando pudo alcanzarla.

-Vamos señora estará a salvo pronto- le animó, mirando la figura del lagarto deslizarse hacia a ellas con las fauces abiertas y bañadas de sangre.

Fue la mente analítica de la chica la que la ayudó, tomó de su cinturón una lata de gas pimienta y la lanzó al hocico de aquel villano, para después con una patada romper la ventana del vagón.

Un dolor lacerante le recorrió la pierna, pero pudo ponerse a salvo con la mujer. Batwoman apareció cojeando, le había mordido la pierna, por lo que con ayuda de Batichica lograron ponerse a salvo antes de activar el dispositivo que electrificó las aguas hasta dejar frito al monstruo.

.

.Por su parte, Jason y Tim manejaban sus motocicletas a toda velocidad, iban detrás del Espantapájaros, aquel villano que antes lograra derrotarlos. Jason había asumido aquella misión como un reto personal.

Su máscara lo hacía inmune al gas y el mismo Red Robin llevaba la cara encapuchada al estilo de Batman.

Ambos perseguían a aquel maniático, su rastro era fácil de seguir, personas gritando, asustadas en completo estado psicótico. La lluvia ejercía a su favor, pues lavaría aquel gas.

Pudieron acorralarlo en un callejón sucio y las balas de Red Hod parecían demasiado dispuestas a quitarle la vida.

-¿Vienes por otra pesadilla?- le preguntó aquel ser deforme de vestiduras rasgadas.

Tim quien nunca le había enfrentado se mantuvo receloso, aquel era un Alfa de Primer Nivel con un olor que inspiraba miedo. Le ponía los vellos de punta.

-Ten cuidado, ya logró engañarme una vez-le advirtió Jason.

El Espantapájaros de sus vestiduras sacó unas pequeñas esferas, bombas de gas, los había llevado a aquel lugar donde el agua no lavaría el humo y se podía concentrar.

Jason en una fracción de segundo alzó el arma y disparó, una de las bombas se abrió y se escuchó un grito, mientras el denso humo hacía imposible ver nada.

Con la nariz y la boca tapadas, Tim distinguió la figura de Jason arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel raquítico hombre.

-Ya he vivido mi propia pesadilla, no tienes sueños que mostrarme- le dijo. Tim sintió que lo miraba con otros ojos que, por primera vez, veía su valor y coraje al enfrentar a sus demonios y salir victorioso.

-Debemos reagruparnos- le dijo Red Robin llamando a los demás, contactando con Oráculo, pero le distrajo un sonido, un celular sonando.

Volteó a regañar a Jason por ser irresponsable y traer un objeto personal a una misión. Pero el otro estaba absorto en la llamada, se había quitado la máscara y sus ojos reflejaban un terror nítido.

Pese a la lluvia insistente Tim pudo escuchar la voz femenina llamando a Jason, gritando llena de terror.

..

En el techo de Arkham El Guasón le esperaba con el personal del psiquiátrico colgado como tétricas decoraciones, gemían de dolor y de miedo, algunos otros con menos suerte plagaban los campos de la institución como estatuas intentando correr del horror. Sometidos al gas de la risa, su sonrisa era una mueca que había roto sus mejillas desgarrándolas en carne viva, con ojos inyectados en sangre, paralizándolos hasta morir.

-Hola Batsy-le sonrió con una mueca, moviendo de un lado a otro el ramo hecho por las manos cortadas de sus víctimas, a modo de flores. –Estaba esperándote-

-La policía viene hacia acá, tus ayudantes están cayendo uno tras otro, ríndete- le ordenó.

El Guasón chasqueó la lengua, negando con un dedo huesudo –Nada de eso, esta fiesta apenas comienza-le aseguró - Démosla por inaugurada- le dijo y cortó con un cuchillo la soga que mantenía atado a un guardia quien se precipitó al vacío.

Batman se lanzó atrapando al hombre gracias a uno de sus ganchos que enterró en el techo para balancearse y recoger de uno en uno a los rehenes de aquel payaso.

Los helicópteros de la policía de Gótica llenaron con su ruido el cielo, iluminando el techo donde el payaso no dejaba de reír, mientras los cuerpos armados avanzaban rodeando el perímetro con sus armas.

Batman se lanzó contra él para comenzar un enfrentamiento a golpes. Conectó uno contra su nariz y otro en su mandíbula haciéndolo tropezar, El Guasón trastabilló y, por un segundo, pareció que iba a caer del techo, pero la mano enguantada de Batman lo salvó.

-Mi héroe- dijo entre risas y toses por la sangre.

-No mereces ser salvado, pero sigues vivo- le dijo con un gruñido bajo -¿Qué es lo que pretendías con todo esto?-le preguntó, agitándolo hacia el vacío.

El otro Alfa rió como si hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso, sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre y su sonrisa parecía anormal, extendiéndose de oreja a oreja.

-Sólo quería verte- dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Sé que necesitarás mucho consuelo después de esta noche… ella vino pidiendo mi ayuda, pero prefiero ver el mundo arder, no sería tan divertido si supiera quien eres y yo deseo seguir jugando para siempre -

La llamada entrante de Jason le hizo abrir los ojos inmensos, sintiendo el terror escalar por su espina dorsal. Su mano soltó al payaso, pero Gordon atrapó la manga del hombre.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-le gritó entre la lluvia el Detective, pero Bruce no le escuchaba, su comunicador se enlazó con la voz de Jason, su alivio fue monumental al escucharlo vivo.

-¡BRUCE! ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA! ¡LA TIENEN! ¡CADMUS LA TIENE!- el grito y llanto de Jason era real, asustado dijo lo único que podía hacer.

-Voy para allá- se lanzó a la noche y el Batijet apareció bajo él, llevándolo hasta donde su hijo lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

Damián estrechó las cuerdas capturando a la chica, la Omega se veía descuidada y famélica, habían tenido que perseguirla en el Batimovil para después hacer una carrera acrobática por los edificios.

-Puedo conducir de regreso- le dijo Damián a Dick, quien sonrió juguetón casi cediendo.

-Lo has hecho bien Robin, en cuanto llegue la policía podremos irnos de aquí- le aseguró.

Harley les miró, tenía una lágrima dibujada en su mejilla y su maquillaje estaba corrido por la lluvia.

-Lo mejor sería que huyeran- les dijo venenosa –Mi puddin va a salvarme- les aseguró.

-Creo que es él quien te ha hecho puddin- le dijo Nightwing, por entre las cuerdas la camiseta se veía alzada y rojos cardenales se mostraban en la piel blanca de la chica.

Harley se quedó sin saber qué decir, con la boca temblándole en un puchero que quería transformarse en llanto.

-Lo ves, tengo razón- dijo Nightwing satisfecho consigo mismo, tratando de contactar con los demás.

La llamada de Tim le distrajo, el Omega estaba alterado y pedía que se reunieran de inmediato. –Calma Tim, habla despacio-le dijo tratando de darle sentido a las palabras, por eso bajo la guardia y no pudo prever el golpe terrible en su espalda que lo mandó a volar y tiró el comunicador del techo.

Una figura se acercó a ellos, era inmenso, aún más que Batman. Su larga gabardina encapuchada le ocultaba el rostro, pero dos ojos verdes relucían en la oscuridad.

Damián empuño su espada y, pese a los gritos de Harley, logró concentrarse para atacar, pero parecía que aquel monstruo no tenía reparos en golpear con mayor conducencia, se adelantaba a los movimientos del menor y, para ser tan grande, era veloz y ágil.

La espada chocó contra la daga del otro y Damián pudo reconocerla, era de su abuelo, alzó la cara a la de él asombrado antes de que, con terrible fuerza, le arrancara la espada de las manos.

Dick se levantó y trató de ayudarlo, sus chacos golpearon la espalda del Alfa de Primer Nivel que los atacaba, pero él ni se inmutó. Con su gran mano tomó el cuello de Dick y comenzó a asfixiarlo y golpearlo contra una pared cercana.

Robin golpeó al Alfa en la cara, arrancándole la capucha y revelando un rostro atractivo, de facciones duras, con un enorme parecido a Bruce.

Entre toses Dick pudo liberarse, miró impotente como Damián luchaba contra esa gran mole de músculos siendo reducido con facilidad.

El Alfa sacó de su gabardina un gancho, arrojándolo al edificio cercano para alzarse al cielo nebuloso con Damián bajo el brazo, luchando por liberarse.

Dick no lo dudó, los siguió saltando de techo en techo casi resbalando por la lluvia, dejando olvidada a la Omega.

Damián llamó a Nightwing, mordió al gran Alfa, pero era como luchar contra una pared. Fastidiado por sus intentos de escape, el atacante lo tomó del cuello para chocar la pequeña cabeza contra los muros. Dick pudo ver cómo el cachorro se esforzaba por detener los golpes y mantener la conciencia, mientras su cara se iba mojando de sangre.

Nightwing jadeó sin aire con el corazón bombeando en el pecho, las piernas ardiendo por el esfuerzo, estiró la mano tratando de alcanzar la del pequeño antes de que el enorme Alfa tomara de nuevo a Robin bajo su brazo y saltara al vacío entre los edificios.

Dick nunca olvidaría esa imagen que le perseguiría en sueños por el resto de su vida, los ojos aguamarina de Damián mirándolo desesperado, estirando la mano en busca de la suya, rozando apenas sus dedos antes de perderlo en la oscuridad de la noche.


	31. Chapter 31

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos y todas las que han seguido esta historia tanto en fanficcion como en wattpad, estoy muy feliz de la gran aceptación que tiene, estamos acercándonos cada vez mas al final, las cosas se tornan agridulces, estoy tan emocionada como ustedes de poder traerles un nuevo capitulo, deseo con ansias leer lo que opinan.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS!**

* * *

Capítulo 31

"-¡BRUCE! ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA! ¡LA TIENEN! ¡CADMUS LA TIENE!"

La voz de Jason se repetía en su cabeza constantemente en su desesperación por llegar a él. Como una tortura mental, las horribles imágenes de su muerte se proyectaban en un círculo sin fin, podía recordar nítidamente la agresión de la que fue víctima por el Guasón, las horas interminables de búsqueda de su cuerpo, el funeral de un féretro vacío en el cementerio Wayne, la vorágine de depresión en la que se sumergió al perderlo para siempre. Aquel pozo de infinita tristeza que había roto su relación de padre con Dick y que lo había llevado a abandonarse a sí mismo de no ser por Clark.

Escuchar su voz desesperada pidiéndole ayuda había despertado algo dentro de sí, el instinto primario de protección, de no dejarlo pasar por aquel dolor.

Bruce había tenido en su vida tres grandes pérdidas, sus padres, Jason y la muerte de Clark. En cada una de ellas había caído en las garras de la depresión y actuado de modo errático, abandonándose a sí mismo, obsesionándose con combatir el crimen, volviéndose violento y solitario. Siempre había sido salvado por alguien más, en la pérdida de sus padres por Dick, en la muerte de Jason por Clark y, al perderlo a él, Tim había salido a su rescate.

Recordaba claramente cómo meses atrás, en su despacho, Jason había acudido a él por primera vez como un hijo, escucharlo llamarle "padre", abrazarlo y unirlo a él como su manada había terminado de sanar la herida de su muerte. Bruce lo había despedido deseándole fortuna en la difícil batalla que estaba por comenzar, la búsqueda para encontrarse a sí mismo.

Al verlo partir y alzar el vuelo lejos del nido para al fin crecer se prometió que no le fallaría, que estaría con él apoyándolo, siendo la figura paterna que nunca había sido, que nunca había sabido cómo ser, "no esta vez", se había dicho, "no dejaré que mis hijos sufran".

Con la mirada fija en su destino renovó sus votos, esta vez iba a estar ahí para salvarlo, proteger a su cachorro, a su manada.

Cuando el BatJet llegó donde Red Robin y Red Hood, Jason saltó al vacío sujetándose de su mano, no llevaba la máscara y sus ojos rosados por el llanto estaban llenos de determinación y agradecimiento.

Era la mirada que le había dado cuando lo encontró en el Callejón del Crimen, con los huesos asomándose sobre la piel por el hambre y la desnutrición, lleno de piojos y lombrices, sucio y marcado por la violencia.

Era la mirada de alguien que ve a un héroe.

*-.*-.*-.

Tenía el estómago endurecido, un dolor agudo punzó en su vientre y le recorrió por la cintura hasta la espalda haciéndolo doblarse y resollar. Estaba tumbado en la cama, en un cuarto especial adaptado para la ocasión que semanas atrás Bruce había preparado en la mansión para él.

Apretó la mandíbula tratando de no quejarse demasiado por los dolores de las contracciones, él conocía de dolor, cientos de peleas podían atestiguarlo, debía sentirse reconfortado ya que la Doctora Leslie Thompkins estaba ahí, también Alfred, Martha y Kon. Se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía que sentir miedo, su hijo iba a nacer como cientos de bebés más en el mundo. La doctora le había asegurado que su parto no sería riesgoso, su bebé estaba sano y él también, todo estaba en orden. Se mordió el labio ansioso, su corazón latía agitado debido a la llamada de peligro de Bruce y, pese a todos sus argumentos racionales y lógicos, no podía evitar sentir un desagradable presentimiento. Todo su ser deseaba salir a mitad del parto y volar a donde Batman estaba, asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Debían ser las hormonas, los Omegas preñados solían ser territoriales con su manada. Apretó la cama y escuchó como crujía destruyéndose a su toque, contuvo su fuerza y siguió las instrucciones que la doctora le indicaba sobre cómo respirar para relajarse. Miró el reloj de pared con su tic tac mortífero, ya llevaban demasiado tiempo fuera y la lluvia no mitigaba, el Omega dentro de él era caprichoso, deseaba tan fervientemente estar ahí mismo con Bruce, compartir ese momento irrepetible con él, donde verían por primera vez a su cachorro, deseaba tanto tener a salvo a toda su manada, reunidos y protegidos. Pero sabía que no había tiempo para deseos egoístas, la ciudad de Gótica corría peligro, era entrada la madrugada y la noche como boca de lobo se cernía sobre las calles, tenía que confiar en los chicos y en su Alfa. Bruce le había pedido que permaneciera ahí, que se resguardara a salvo hasta nuevas noticias. Debía creer en él. Respiró más agitadamente y un nuevo dolor le fustigó con severidad. Rugió en agonía, había creído que ser Superman iba a ayudar con los dolores de parto, pero estaba equivocado, toda su gestación había sido idéntica a una humana, incluso aquella presión dolorosa que se acumulaba en la parte baja de la columna y el vientre, dejando que sus huesos se abrieran y su cuerpo se dilatara para traer a este mundo una nueva vida. -Pronto acabará- le aseguró su madre con dulzura, le limpió la frente y le tranquilizó con su voz amorosa. Alfred no estaba presente, se había ido a la baticueva para monitorear a los murciélagos, tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que le mantuviera informado, pero fue borrado por un nuevo dolor que le hizo contener un agónico quejido. Kon vigilaba su puerta, el pobre adolescente seguramente estaría aterrorizado con sus lamentos y resoplidos. -Ya lo veo Clark, puja, ¡puja más!- le instó la galena entre sus piernas abiertas. Clark se mordió los labios, presa del dolor y con los ojos rosados por las lágrimas hizo lo que le pedían. El dolor continúo extendiéndose por minutos que parecían inaguantables. Su cuerpo se abrió para dar paso a una nueva vida, que con un su llanto agudo irrumpió en su mundo para llenarlo de felicidad. Martha sostuvo al pequeño, mientras la doctora realizaba los preparativos finales, retirando la placenta y cortando el cordón. Limpió al pequeño varón y revisó sus signos vitales, pesándolo y examinando sus pequeños dedos, oídos y boca. -Un bebé sano y hermoso- le dijo ella, envolviéndolo firmemente y entregando la pequeña criatura a los brazos de su padre. Clark se encontraba aliviado de que el dolor hubiera remitido con el alumbramiento, ahora un agotamiento extremo se extendía por cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba entumecido y sus párpados le pesaban queriendo cerrarse. Tomó a su pequeño, tenía una morusa de cabello negro en la cabeza y la piel enrojecida y arrugada. Le acarició suavemente con un dedo, mirando sus diminutas uñas, sus pequeños dedos suaves, la nariz como un botón y las cejas casi sin pelo, al igual que las pestañas. Cuando abrió los ojos eran tan azules como los suyos. -Bienvenido al mundo Jonathan…-le dijo suave y plantó un beso en su frente, llenándolo de su olor, uniéndolo a él. *-.*-.*-.

Temblaba, se encontraba desesperado buscando entre los edificios por la más mínima señal del paradero de aquel Alfa y de Damián. Sus dientes castañeaban presa del pánico y una opresión terrible se extendía por su pecho como un dolor agudo hasta llegar a su corazón. Su parte racional le dijo que no podía seguir buscándolos, debía regresar con los demás, armar un plan, darse por vencido de continuar una búsqueda fútil solo. Estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, su entrenamiento lo había preparado para estas situaciones, pero no estaba siendo racional, sentía un miedo atenazante que nunca había experimentado antes, un pavor frío que le recorría el cuerpo y calaba hondo en su alma. De pronto paró, dándose cuenta que estaba demasiado lejos del área donde se habían llevado a Damián, recordó sus ojos desorbitados al fundirse en la negrura de la noche y su cara empapada en sangre por la herida en su cabeza. Tragó duro, quitándose de la cabeza sus pensamientos funestos y dio marcha atrás, saltando por los edificios, debía informarlo, tenía que decirles a todos, decirle a Batman. Una figura lo interceptó, en aquel estado primario, no le reconoció de inmediato. -¿Dónde estabas?- Red Robin le cortaba el paso, su voz sonaba molesta y exigente -Te he estado buscando como un loco, no respondes llamadas, ni puedo contactarlos con el Batimóvil. ¿Dónde dejaste tu comunicador?- le regañó, aquel no era su hermano pequeño, era un líder. - Harley Queen ha escapado, Batichica y Batwoman están heridas, además han pasado cosas serias con la madre de Jason y Batman ha ido en su ayuda-le recriminó, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo en busca de una explicación a su comportamiento. Nightwing se mantuvo callado, asimilando la información, dentro de su cabeza sólo un pensamiento caló "Batman no está". La figura de Bruce siempre había sido un muelle seguro al cual recurrir, tenía la firme idea de que pondría todo en su lugar, con él lejos Dick no sabía qué hacer ni qué dirección tomar. -Nightwing, ¿estás bien?- Red Robin avanzó hacia él tocándole el brazo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Dick, me estás asustando…- Había algo muy extraño en el otro héroe, Tim recorrió la figura ajena en busca de algo que explicara su comportamiento, no parecía tener heridas de gravedad…entonces una revelación se abrió paso en su mente. - ¡¿Dónde está Damián?!- le preguntó sintiendo su voz agudizarse del miedo, mientras sus ojos lo buscaban esperando verlo aparecer. Dick le tomó por los hombros agitándolo con violencia, sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación -¡Se lo han llevado!-le dijo furioso, lleno de ira consigo mismo por no proteger a Robin. Le apretó al punto del dolor, pero Tim no se quejó, sus inteligentes ojos no le perdían de vista pensando en qué hacer. -¿Qué ha pasado con Jason? ¿Su madre está bien?- la voz de Dick era tan frágil que Tim se preguntó si su cordura estaba del todo bien, en algunas ocasiones las peleas dejaban heridas, no sólo físicas, también psicológicas y Dick parecía estar roto por dentro. -Se la han llevado, Cadmus la tiene- le dijo soltándose del agarre de Dick, quien ante aquella noticia perdió toda la fuerza y se sostuvo de Tim. Dick se sintió dividido, entre Jason y Damián, ambos lo necesitaban y él se encontraba imposibilitado de brindarles ayuda alguna. –Debemos regresar a la Baticueva, necesitamos intentar localizar a Damián, Batman y Redhood están juntos, ellos pueden cuidarse- Red Robin llamó al Batimóvil y ambos saltaron dentro del auto para regresar a la mansión. La lluvia comenzaba a detenerse y la aurora sonrosaba el cielo, dando paso a una mañana fría y gris en Gótica. Dick se abrazó a sí mismo, dándose cuenta que en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de temblar, un frío desolador se extendió desde su corazón hasta la punta de sus dedos. Entonces supo que así debió sentirse Bruce cuando Jason desapareció. *-.*-.*-.*-. En la mansión Clark dormía ajeno a todo, recuperándose en su habitación, habían decidido darle un par de horas de reposo antes de contarle las noticias. Martha se encontraba a su lado velando por él y la doctora Thompkins se había ido a su casa al haber terminado su labor. Alfred miró Tim quien, con Clark en recuperación, Jason y Bruce en una misión de rescate y Dick inestable emocionalmente había tomado el mando con facilidad. -¿Cuáles son sus indicaciones amo Tim?- le preguntó el viejo mayordomo. Red Robin pudo notar que estaba cansado y que los años pesaban en él, su cara denotaba preocupación en cada una de las arrugas que cruzaban su rostro. - Por el momento no informaremos a Bruce, la baticomputadora está rastreando a Damián. Todas las cámaras de Gótica están buscando su cara, su comunicador ha sido destruido y su última señal fue no demasiado lejos del lugar donde asegura Dick que aquel Alfa se lo llevó- Tim observó el análisis en proceso, no tenían datos de aquel hombre, no sabían sus motivos, ni con quién estaba aliado ni enemistado. -Intentaremos encontrar a Talia Al Ghul, ella debe conocer el paradero de aquel Alfa- aquello no sería sencillo, la mortífera Alfa había dejado a su cachorro a la protección de Bruce para ocultarse y matar a aquel ser. Tim no podía dejar de estar preocupado, él sabía que el clan Al Ghul había sido brutalmente asesinado por aquel hombre ¿Cómo podría defenderse de él un simple cachorro? El tiempo era fundamental. -No desea matarlo, si así fuera pudo hacerlo con Dick ahí, pero en cambio se lo llevó con él- les dijo tratando de infundirles una confianza que no sentía. Tim no había hecho lazos con el menor, apenas y lo conocía, pero podía notar el pesar en Alfred y el miedo en Dick. Kon se reunió con ellos, llevaba en sus brazos a su nuevo hermano, cobijado en el calor de las mantas que protegían su dulce sueño. Tim apenas le había dado un vistazo y Dick estaba demasiado enajenado en sí mismo como para focalizarse en el recién nacido. - Damián es nuestro hermano, es nuestra familia y nuestra manada, debemos movilizarnos ahora- le urgió. Tim pudo apreciar el valor y la pasión en aquellos ojos límpidos y azules, algo en Kon había cambiado, parecía más maduro, como si el hecho de ver nacer una pequeña vida le hubiera insuflado el deseo de proteger a quienes consideraba suyos. El antiguo Robin pudo recordar que no muchos meses atrás Kon no poseía nada, ni nombre, ni identidad, ni familia, seguramente no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a los suyos, no a aquel bebé en sus brazos y no a aquel niño de ojos aguamarina. -Recuerdo algo- les dijo Dick sorpresivamente – Aquel sujeto, era increíblemente alto, muy fuerte, sus ojos eran verdes, pero su apariencia… su cara era muy similar a la de Bruce- El silencio hizo mella en Tim, mientras meditaban aquello hasta caer en cuenta de las posibilidades. -Podría ser que aquel Alfa sea… -Otro clon- terminó Kon con dureza. -Cadmus sigue detrás de todo esto. ¡Ellos son el origen de todos los males que nos suceden!- gruñó Dick desesperado. Tim iba a refutar aquello, debido al origen de Kon, pero un sonido sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, era su celular. El Omega lo sacó de su bolsillo, lo había tomado al llegar a la mansión pensando en comunicarse con Jason, pero había desistido por no querer darles más problemas y preocupaciones. Miró con confusión quien le llamaba en aquel momento inoportuno y contestó ante los ojos de fastidio de Dick y la curiosidad de Kon. -¡Jefe, la Liga de la Justicia los ha encontrado! ¡Tienen la ubicación de Cadmus!- la voz de Bart sonó chillona y emocionada al lado de su oído. No pudo decir nada, porque Bart hablaba a una velocidad alarmante que apenas le permitía seguirle el ritmo. -Batman envió la señal a la Liga, mi abuelo ha salido a reunirse con él, planeo ir también, tengo que asegurarme de que sean destruidos jefe, debo estar ahí para que el futuro no suceda. Me gustaría que Kon y tú se unan a mí, será nuestra última misión, quizá después de eso deba regresar al futuro o quizá desaparezca, pero quiero que lo sepas… eres mi mejor amigo- La voz alegre de Bart se llenó de emoción y los ojos de Tim de lágrimas, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, no fue capaz de responder nada, Bart había colgado. *-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-. Atravesaron los pasillos corriendo, el lugar había sido comprometido y las sirenas reverberaban con su sonido característico. Batman corría codo a codo con Red Hood, llegar a aquel lugar había sido sencillo gracias al celular de Sheila, lo rastrearon y dieron con la guarida, por lo que, su rescate había resultado más fructífero de lo que esperaban. Quienes habían contactado con la doctora especialista en Omegas eran los líderes de Cadmus, deseando controlar la casta de sus clones habían intentado secuestrarla y ella los había dirigido hasta su plantel secreto. Al darse cuenta de ello, Batman lanzó un comunicado urgente, la Liga debía unirse y acabar con ellos de forma total y permanente, nadie debía escapar. Aquaman, Mujer Maravilla, Linterna Verde, Flash y Flecha Verde acudieron al llamado y, en ese instante, recorrían el complejo controlando la situación, destruyendo todo aquel maligno trabajo que tanta pena había causado. Pero Bruce y Jason tenían sus propios asuntos, debían encontrar a la madre del joven Alfa. Jason tiró un batarang contra los pocos guardias que quedaban, derribándolos y cruzando el umbral que lo separaba de su objetivo. Asustada y empequeñecida se encontraba ella, gritó al verlo entrar, pero se quitó la máscara y al reconocerlo lágrimas llenaron los ojos de su madre, quien sin dudarlo avanzó hasta él para fundirse en un abrazo. Jason la cobijó contra su pecho, reconociendo su cuerpo menudo y delgado, oliendo su cabello rubio y fundiéndose con su aroma dulce a Omega, dejando que el estrés se fuera en sus caricias. -Estás a salvo mamá- le aseguró. -No sabía qué hacer, pensé que sería la última vez que podría hablar contigo y cuando menos lo noté ya estaba marcándote- le dijo tartamudeando y limpiándose la cara hecha un desastre. -Debemos irnos- les informó Batman interrumpiendo el momento. Sheila lo miró asustada, pero Jason le aseguró que no tenía nada que temer, cubrió su rostro y la tomó de la mano, guiándola a la salida de aquel horror. *-.*-.*-.*-. Escupió un diente sanguinolento sintiendo la mejilla entumida por el dolor, su cabeza palpitaba, el corte en ella había dejado de sangrar, dejándole el cabello pegado al cráneo y endurecido por la sangre seca. No reconocía el lugar, aquel Alfa lo había llevado a través de múltiples laberintos en el subterráneo de Gótica, pero estaba seguro de que si lograba escapar podría regresar con facilidad a la mansión. El problema en sí era cómo burlar a aquella mole. Sin la capucha, aquel hombre se reveló a sí mismo como un Alfa fornido y de increíble altura, debía sobrepasar el metro noventa con facilidad. Estaba esculpido en músculo, con el cabello grueso y muy negro, unos ojos verdes intensos y su rostro hubiera resultado atractivo de no ser por la mueca cruel que adornaba sus labios. -¿Quién eres?-le preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por articular correctamente, poniéndose de pie. El hombre le miró con furia, como si aquella simple pregunta estuviera llena de ofensa. El lugar era básicamente una cloaca con apenas unas cuantas luces iluminando la estancia temporal de aquel sujeto. -Cállate- su voz era más un gruñido, estaba tan cargado de hormonas Alfa que seguramente era un semental, su aroma pesado lo llenaba todo. -Quería conocerte, saber la razón por la cual madre te ha elegido, por qué te ha criado, por qué te otorgó un nombre y a mí me ha encerrado para ser un objeto más en su laboratorio- le dijo rodeándolo como un perro rabioso dispuesto a atacar. -Madre nunca ha sido una persona amorosa- Damián era despiadado, aquel era un experimento más, un ser sin lazos y rencoroso con su creador. Era el Prometeo de Frankenstein. El hombre atacó rápido como una serpiente y le tomó del cuello, su enorme manaza parecía cubrir el frágil cuello de Robin con facilidad, divirtiéndose al ver como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Damián pataleó, sus manos golpearon las ajenas tratando de soltarse, pero era inútil, le tenía fuertemente sujeto y cada vez apretaba con mayor fuerza, como si deseara partirle la tráquea. -Pero sé cuál es tu secreto, la razón por la cual ella te eligió a ti, la conozco bien- le susurró al oído, llenándole con su aliento, haciendo que una oleada de asco le recorriera. Damián jadeó por aire cuando el Alfa le liberó, dejándolo caer al suelo como un trapo. El pequeño tosió y sus ojos le miraron con ira – ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Un hereje! Nunca serás amado por madre, no importa lo que hagas, ella te desprecia- le advirtió con ira. El hombre pateó la caja torácica del menor y éste se defendió usando sus brazos como escudo, le tomó de las frágiles muñecas arrastrándolo a una tubería y con una cadena le amarró a ésta, dejándolo colgado y ensañándose con él. Sacó de su ropa aquella daga conocida por Damián y con lenta parsimonia comenzó a cortar su carne. Un agudo dolor le atravesó cuando rebanó el bíceps, encajando el filo en el músculo, uno de sus dedos hurgó en la herida y un pequeño dispositivo ensangrentado apareció. Damián miró el implante conmocionado y el Alfa sonrió ante su asombro, con una de sus pesadas botas lo destruyó. -Me pregunto si seguirás vivo para cuando comiences a oler- le susurró al oído y rozando la daga contra su mejilla, le hizo un nuevo corte. El menor apretó los labios decidido a no gritar, el entrenamiento de la Liga de Asesinos que había llevado por años incluía toda clase de torturas, podía soportarlo, podía encontrar una forma de apartar su mente del dolor y focalizarse en sobrevivir, en ganar tiempo hasta que su torturador se distrajese y entonces él tendría su oportunidad. Con eso en mente resistió, mientras el Alfa cortaba el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndolo jadear de aberrante dolor. *-.*-.*-.* La computadora hizo un pitido al terminar de analizar los datos, una serie de imágenes aparecieron ante ellos, el hombre descrito por Dick y con él, el cuerpo pequeño e inconsciente de Damián. Las imágenes no llevaban más que a una localización probable del enemigo, tendrían que cubrir el perímetro y buscar en las proximidades. Aquella era una ardua tarea, que no se cubriría con facilidad. -Debemos llamar a Bruce- -No aún, está en una misión importante, toda la Liga lo está, han descubierto el paradero de Cadmus- le explicó Tim sin dejar de teclear. Dick miró impaciente al menor quien trataba de delimitar lo mayor posible el terreno, pero el mayor de los Robin podía notar la ligera fluctuación en su ánimo, aquella llamada había sido decisiva, Tim estaba distraído de su tarea. Kon también parecía sombrío, los adolescentes habían tenido una discusión privada tras aquella llamada para terminar enojados el uno con el otro, al parecer contrarios en opiniones. El pequeño Jon había regresado a brazos de Alfred, quien lo arrullaba con mimo, dejándolo descansar. Ni siquiera la pequeña criatura podía animar al sombrío Dick, sentía que perdía el tiempo y que no estaba movilizándose para hacer algún cambio real. Secreta y rencorosamente se preguntó si Tim en realidad estaba haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar al menor, después de todo se conocían de casi nada, él no lo había visto abrirse a la familia hasta ser uno más de la manada. -Oráculo y yo hemos trabajado en un programa para este tipo de contingencias, lo activaré para buscar también a Talia, ella nos será de utilidad, pero seguramente será más tardado le informó –He marcado el área probable donde se encuentre Damián, creo que a nuestro favor se mantienen en Gótica escondidos, de haber salido lo sabríamos, de cualquier forma Bárbara continuará con la búsqueda y nos informará si sabe algo- le dijo mostrándole las áreas marcadas. -Iremos separados para abarcar más terreno, pero de encontrar la localización debemos esperar al resto y reunirnos- les dijo -Si es verdad lo que dice Dick, entonces su fuerza será una desventaja si vamos solos- -Prepárense para irnos, informaré a Bruce y a Clark, cuantos más seamos más área podremos abarcar- -Llamaré a Batwoman y Batgirl- le informó Dick, ambas mujeres estaban heridas después del subterráneo, pero ahora mismo necesitaban más hombres, incluso Alfred iría, sólo Martha se quedaría con el pequeño Jon. Tim asintió a la propuesta de Dick y caminó a buscar a Clark, odiaba ser el portador de malas noticias. A medio camino Kon le detuvo para hablar con él. -Piensas ir con Bart- le dijo, no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, Kon le conocía profundamente y en sus ojos se reflejaba la desaprobación. Tim sintió que aquellos ojos juzgándole le dolían más que mil insultos. -Esta podría ser la última vez que lo vemos, él confió en nosotros para contarnos la verdad de su origen, si algo sale mal, el futuro también está en juego, la vida de Bart, podría ocurrir algo horrible, podría suceder lo que él vaticinaba. ¿Qué pasará si mueres? ¿Si me convierto en el nuevo Guasón?- Tim le aferró por la camisa desesperado en busca de respuestas. -El futuro no está escrito aún Tim, existen multitud de futuros y todos son posibles, no moriré y tú no te volverás el Guasón- le aseguró tomándolo entre sus brazos y cobijándolo en su calor, en su sofocante y delicioso aroma Alfa de Primer Nivel. -No puedes aseverar tal cosa- refutó sin muchas ganas Tim, sobrecogido por su dulzura. Kon era la persona más maravillosa que había llegado a su existencia, el solo hecho de imaginar que existía un futuro donde él no estaba le era desgarrador. -Eres un excelente líder, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta y sea cual sea te apoyaré siempre, incluso si no concuerdo contigo-le aseguró Kon al oído, soltándolo y dejándolo ir por las escaleras al cuarto de Bruce y Clark. Tim volteó atrás, ahí donde Kon le observaba cometer la principal imprudencia de un líder, dejarse llevar por sus emociones. *-.*-.*-.*-. -Batman, tienes que ver esto- Flash no era una persona seria, por lo cual, su tono de voz le hizo preocupar y precipitarse a su lado. Se acercó a él, mirándolo teclear a toda velocidad en la computadora, ahí se veían cientos de mapas mentales de los miembros de la Liga, códigos genéticos y variaciones genéticas. -Planeaban crear todo un ejército- le dijo sombrío el velocista copiando la información para guardarla en la Atalaya donde podría ser analizada con minuciosidad. -Hay un proyecto que llama mi atención –le dijo tecleando y abriendo una ventana, el titulo mostraba "Batman del Futuro". -Lo peor de todo es que este proyecto ya ha sido lanzado- le susurró, mientras buscaba más datos, revelando las caras detrás de aquello. Tres rostros conocidos y perversos. Alexander Luthor Jr., Amanda Blake Waller y Talia Al Gul. -Debemos encontrar y detener a Amanda y Talia, son potencialmente peligrosas, hasta que se encuentren encerradas en la prisión de la Atalaya esta misión no concluirá- le aseveró Bruce. El resto de la Liga tomó diversas tareas, dividiéndose el trabajo de incautar todo el material genético acumulado por Cadmus, su información, destruir sus instalaciones y arrestar a todos los participantes hasta averiguar su grado de complicidad. El comunicador de Batman comenzó a sonar, Bruce lo tomó de inmediato escuchando la voz suave de Tim hablarle. -Batman, tenemos problemas, han secuestrado a Damián, necesitamos que regreses a Gótica, es urgente- le informó. Tim continuó con su informe, pero Bruce no escuchaba, podía ver en la pantalla el rostro de Talia, una de las fundadoras de aquel proyecto, quien había creado a Damián y seguramente a aquel monstruo que ahora lo había raptado. -Flash busca más clones míos-le dijo al velocista quien comenzó la tarea. Quizá Cadmus le ayudaría a llegar a aquel Alfa de Primer Nivel creado de manera artificial. -Red Hood y yo iremos de regreso a Gótica- Bruce gruñó las palabras y colgó, estaba furioso con Cadmus, lleno de ira al ver que se entrometía sin importar qué en su familia. Mujer Maravilla le despidió quedándose a cargo y tomando el BatJet, los tres regresaron a la ciudad maldita. *-.*-.*-. El niño estaba cubierto de cortes, tenía el hombro dislocado, el tobillo roto y una puñalada bajo una costilla, la sangre manaba profusamente de sus heridas, se había liberado de sus cadenas en un descuido y, al intentar correr, el Alfa le había atrapado. Ahora mismo se encontraban en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, el más alto sabía que intentaba huir y parecía divertirse con sus intentos de encontrar un resquicio por el cual escurrirse. En cada intento, una nueva lluvia de golpes caía sobre el menor, quien se defendía de su agresor, éste parecía inmutable a sus patadas y puños, como una gran pared imposible de franquear. Damián esquivó un golpe y con agilidad golpeó con su bota su cara, lanzando una serie de puñetazos a su pecho dando un brinco hacia atrás. -Tus golpes son demasiado débiles hermano- le dijo el Alfa –y a cada segundo noto como pierdes más fuerza- se burló. -No quería golpearte, deseaba esto- le dijo mostrándole la daga, aquella con la que le había herido –A mi abuelo le habría desagradado demasiado que un ser tan inferior la tuviera- le dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa. -Puedo ver por qué madre te abandonó en un laboratorio, estás lleno de fallas y los errores son un disgusto para la familia Al Ghul – El hombre encabritado por la ofensa gritó y se precipitó contra él. Damián sonrió al verlo caer en su trampa, no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, había perdido demasiada sangre, en un último intento desesperado logró que la daga penetrara la carne blanca del cuello del Alfa, quien le miró con, sus ojos desorbitados sin creer lo que había hecho y de su boca mano sangre. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, retiró el cuchillo de su cuello y en un arranque de odio, aquel ser sin nombre ni identidad, lo clavó en el estómago del niño, su cara formó una última sonrisa antes de que su pesado cuerpo cayera sin vida al lado del menor. *-.*-.*-. Clark alzó el vuelo con Kon a su lado, ambos con el símbolo de la esperanza en sus pechos, tomando los cielos en busca de aquel miembro faltante. El sol se ocultaba tras las nubes negras de Gótica que parecían cargadas de lluvia deseosa de precipitarse al suelo. Truenos sonaban en el cielo anunciado una tormenta. La motocicleta de Jason rugía por las calles y, a su lado, Dick maniobraba también recorriendo los caminos. Una herida Batgirl se adentraba en las casas abandonadas junto con Batwoman, recorriendo el perímetro en una búsqueda desesperada. James Gordon había desplegado un operativo con la policía, todo el mundo estaba buscando al pequeño niño. Batman maldijo sus esfuerzos vanos, era como se hubieran desvanecido. Un mensaje llegó de Flash, aquel que confirmaba que aquel monstruo poseía el mismo código genético que Damián, un par de gemelos creados a base de experimentos. Alfred se comunicó con él con un mensaje urgente, los perros policía habían encontrado el rastro de Damián en el subterráneo, toda la familia se movilizaba al subsuelo en su búsqueda. Bruce se adentró en las profundidades, sobre él una lluvia torrencial hacia mella de la ciudad y el nivel del agua subía en los ductos, miró su comunicador revisando la hora, Damián llevaba demasiado tiempo perdido. Avanzó sin detenerse, entonces pudo notar su rastro, un camino labrado por el hombre, demasiado reciente para ser ignorado que lo dirigió a un pequeño escondrijo, de inmediato lanzó la señal de su ubicación anunciando a los demás la inmediata reunión. En el espacio amplio alumbrados por unas luces, se encontraban dos cuerpos, Bruce no se dio cuenta de que gritaba el nombre del menor, su cuerpo avanzó como un bólido al niño, lo tomó en sus brazos sintiendo su peso, la frialdad de sus manos, sus ojos abiertos sin expresión. -¡DAMIAN!- Bruce le llamó a gritos, apretándolo contra su pecho, pero el pequeño Robin estaba frío e inerte, donde antes reposara su cuerpo había una mancha de sangre. Las heridas profusas en sus brazos y cuerpo ya no sangraban más, sus ojos aguamarina tan llamativos en su rostro se mostraban sin vida. Un rugido agónico floreció de su garganta, mientras lágrimas calientes se derramaban por su rostro, no supo cuando el resto llegó encontrando la imagen desgarradora de un padre con su hijo muerto entre sus brazos.


	32. Chapter 32

**¡Hola a todos!, estamos a escasos tres o cuatro capítulos del final, ha sido un largo camino hasta ahora!, quería actualizar antes de que fuera marzo y aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, espero actualizar pronto también la historia de Kingdome for a heart, disfruten mucho del capítulo como yo disfrute de escribirlo!**

* * *

Clark se acercó a separarlos.

-Debes soltarlo Bruce- le dijo muy suavemente. El murciélago se negó, pero no fue difícil obligarlo.

Tim se acercó en el momento justo, quitándose la capa y cubriendo el cadáver del niño, no sin antes cerrarle los ojos, dándole el descanso de los muertos.

Dick negó con la cabeza incrédulo, incapaz de procesar que aquello era real, su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, se sintió débil y sus piernas fueron incapaces de sostenerle. Jason le atrapó y aún así sintió que las paredes a su alrededor se cerraban sobre él, se desmayó y el resurrecto tuvo que cargarlo en brazos.

-¡No! ¡No!- gruñó Bruce a los intentos de Clark por tranquilizarlo, estaba colérico – ¡No puede ser cierto!-le dijo con la voz rota, golpeando el pecho del kriptoniano que solo lo sostenía. Terminó aferrado al traje rojo y azul, gritando de frustración antes de derrumbarse en brazos de Superman.

-Me lo llevaré a la mansión-le dijo a los chicos tomando a Bruce en un abrazo y volando lejos de ahí.

-Dick se ha desmayado, Tim lleva a Damián-le pidió el Alfa cargando a Nightwing, en sus pestañas sobrevivían lágrimas no derramadas. Jason besó la frente del Beta y dio media vuelta para regresar a casa.

-Lo llevaré-le dijo suave antes de verlo partir, no había sido capaz de ir a ver a Bart al final, no cuando el rescate de Damián había sido tan inminente.

Miró la carga en sus brazos, el niño frío, limpió la sangre que mojaba su rostro y estaba diluida por las lágrimas de Bruce.

Lo examinó, parecía dormir, su cuerpo a pesar de la muerte no estaba rígido, le sorprendió lo ligero que era, le acomodó mejor en sus brazos, colocando sus manos frías sobre su pecho y pudo apreciar los frágiles deditos, los miembros lánguidos.

No había convivido demasiado con Damián, pero vivo parecía más grande, más imponente, la muerte no le hacía justicia.

Kon se acercó a él, la familia entera se había reunido en torno a la desgracia y ahora sólo ellos dos quedaban en el lugar del homicidio.

El Alfa tomó delicadamente a Damián de sus brazos sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti por quedarte aquí-le dijo con toda la sinceridad de sus ojos azules.

-Aún deseo irme, quiero ir con Bart ahora mismo- le confesó porque Kon era demasiado brillante y bueno y él no podía dejar de tener deseos egoístas.

-Debemos llevarlo a la mansión-le dijo Kon y tenía razón, los restos de Damián debían descansar en el cementerio, al lado de sus abuelos, donde pudiera ser honrado.

Tim asintió, debían esperar al equipo de policía de Gordon, tenían que hacerse cargo de aquel otro cadáver. Miró al Alfa muerto en el suelo mugriento al lado de un par de charcos de sangre, con ojo crítico le examinó, debían hacerle pruebas, quizá contuviera pistas sobre el paradero de su creadora. Con la situación tal como estaba, él no podría revisar los análisis ni Batman, pero había alguien que quizá sí.

Se paseó por el lugar observando con asco las cadenas con que había contenido a Damián, recreando en su mente la pelea, encontró también el cuchillo, pero no quiso tomarlo, aquel era un objeto diabólico que le había arrebatado la vida a un cachorro.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a observar un pequeño plástico destruido, tenía restos de sangre y piel, de su cinturón tomó unos guantes y un frasco metiendo los restos. Los examinaría después en la Baticueva.

El sonido de pasos le hizo alzar la cabeza, el equipo de Gordon apareció, tomando el liderazgo de la situación habló con el detective, dándole instrucciones sobre el cadáver del clon.

-Debemos irnos-le dijo a Gordon.

-Mi más sentido pésame- la mano grande y callosa del anciano se apoyó en el hombro de Tim, éste asintió, no había palabras que pudieran consolar la pérdida.

Se acercó a Kon, quien envolvió el pequeño y frío cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, con el otro rodeó a Tim para regresar a la mansión.

No tardaron en llegar a la Baticueva, esperándolos se encontraba Alfred quien parecía haber envejecido diez años, el pesar marcaba cada arruga de su rostro. Susurró un "Amo Damián" con dolor, mientras tomaba al niño de brazos de Kon para dejarlo reposar donde tiempo antes, casi en otra vida, el cadáver de Superman había yacido.

-Debo irme Alfred, Kon me llevará a mi destino. He llamado a Barbará, ella está buscando a Talia, cuando tengamos su ubicación nos reuniremos allá- le informó.

Alfred lo había dejado partir, creyendo en sus palabras.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

La puerta estaba cerrada en su habitación, desde fuera se escuchaba el sonido amortiguado de cosas al romperse y el gemido agónico de un hombre que muere por dentro y se le va el alma en cada lágrima.

Clark sostuvo en sus brazos a un derrumbado Bruce, no tenían demasiado de haber regresado. A toda velocidad había volado de regreso a la casa, pese a las protestas de Bruce, de su ira, de su miedo. Al llegar a su cuarto le había gritado, gruñido y maldecido, sus puños habían golpeado su pecho de acero con una furia ciega, al darse cuenta de lo inútil que era, sus ojos turbios habían buscado una salida y, al verse bloqueado, se había desquitado con cada objeto a su paso.

Clark lo dejó, estuvo ahí, mudo y de pie en la habitación, fuerte para él e inquebrantable porque conocía a Bruce, le amaba de una forma tan íntima y profunda que sabía que si no se tranquilizaba iba a cometer una locura. Él lo había visto en sus peores momentos, no era la primera vez que lo veía deshecho, Clark conocía lo frágil de su psique, la espiral de depresión que se cernía constantemente sobre él, tratando de tragarlo en su vorágine oscura.

Cuando por fin el cansancio físico y emocional acometió a Bruce, sus brazos amplios estuvieron ahí para sostenerlo, le abrazó con fuerza, corazón con corazón con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

-Estoy aquí Bruce, voy a estar contigo siempre-le prometió y abrió sus ojos, el cielo se había ido, sólo quedaba el rubí en ellos.

*-.*-.

Irrumpieron en la mansión, Jason había dejado la motocicleta abandonada en la entrada y un despierto Dick se apoyaba contra él al caminar. No fueron lejos, en la sala Jason lo sentó en su regazo y el mayor de los Robin se cobijó abrazado a su cuello, temblando incontrolablemente, roto. Desde que despertara no había pronunciado palabra y se encontraba en un mutismo catatónico.

La conmoción de encontrar a Damián había sido demasiado grande.

Dick había tenido una crisis nerviosa al despertar y sólo Jason había podido detenerlo de no hacerse daño a sí mismo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Un sedante te haría bien estás temblando- le dijo Jason al oído.

Dick negó con la cabeza enérgicamente – Quiero estar alerta cuando la encontremos, porque voy a matarla- le dijo apretando sus manos como si tuviera entre ellas la garganta de Talía. Deseaba hacerle pagar, se sentía contaminado de un deseo oscuro de venganza y odio, Jason conocía bien esa sensación, por ello, entrelazó sus manos y lo pegó a su pecho. Estaba dispuesto a juntar con sus dos brazos todos los pedazos que ahora era Nightwing.

Sheila salió a recibir a su hijo al escuchar ruido, pero se topó con aquella imagen y retrocedió dándoles espacio, alejándose de ellos, se sentía fuera de lugar en la mansión, nunca se había acostumbrado a los lujos.

Después de su rescate y con la desaparición de Damián, no hubo tiempo de dejarla en otro sitio y ahora se encontraba en Gótica, la ciudad a la que había jurado nunca volver.

La Omega se encontraba confundida y nerviosa con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero comprendía que era un momento crítico, se había replegado a un rincón para no molestar sin saber cómo ser útil.

Ver a Jason consolar a aquel hombre la sorprendía agradablemente porque notaba lo diferente que era de su padre, podía apreciar cómo le importaban los demás, que podía empatizar y ser sensible.

Sus pasos la llevaron a la cocina, sentándose en una silla alta dejando que sus pies colgaran, callada como un ratón.

Martha abrió la puerta de la cocina, encontrándose la una con la otra, Sheila se presentó torpemente y Martha le sonrió débil, tenía los ojos rojos de lágrimas y en sus brazos sostenía un bebé.

-¿Un poco de té querida?-le preguntó.

-Gracias, ¿puedo ayudarle con algo?-le preguntó poniéndose de pie buscando el azúcar y el té, pero ella no conocía donde estaban las cosas.

-Puedes ayudarme con él- le dijo y colocó al pequeño en sus brazos, dejándola asombrada mientras la mayor se desenvolvía con fluidez por la cocina.

Su primera impresión al tomarlo fue saber que estaba cálido y que su peso era casi insignificante, Martha le animó a hablarle en lo que preparaba el té, pero no supo qué debía decirle al infante, en su lugar miró a la anciana encorvada y triste.

-Lamento mucho su pérdida- le dijo suave, después de un par de minutos en silencio, sintiéndose estúpida. Ella no podía entender lo que pasaba con aquella gran manada, era una extraña que había abandonado a Jason, se preguntó si esa dulce anciana compartiría el té con ella si supiera lo horrible que era o si le dejaría cargar a aquel pequeño sabiendo que había abandonado al propio.

Martha sin embargo la miró con sus ojos azules, rojos e hinchados, colocó una taza humeante frente a ella e hizo amago de sonreír, pero las comisuras de sus labios cayeron.

-Gracias... estamos devastados- le dijo sin poder pronunciar nada más, no podía dejar de pensar en lo poco que convivió con Damián y lo joven que era, los sueños y planes que quedaban frustrados, revivía en su cabeza la imagen del niño abriendo su regalo. Sus palabras "No necesito nada" y su "Gracias señora Kent", al abrir el regalo y ponerse el suéter, bajando los ojos avergonzado.

Un sonido suave irrumpió sus pensamientos, era más un quejido que un llanto.

Sheila miró a Martha en busca de que hacer.

-Palméale la espalda suavemente, revisa si no está mojado- le dijo instruyéndola, mientras Sheila hacía lo que le pedían.

-¿Qué sucede Jon? ¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó la anciana acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo.

Sheila les miró con curiosidad, siempre se había mantenido alejada de los niños, más aún de los bebés.

-Le preparé su biberón, ¿quieres alimentarlo?-le preguntó mientras preparaba la comida que en poco tiempo estuvo lista.

La Omega tomó el pequeño biberón y le alimentó, el bebe comenzó a mamar con avidez.

-Hola Jon, soy Sheila- le dijo a los ojitos azules que la miraban con atención. La Omega le sonrió asombrada de sí misma, de poder cargar un bebe y que no llorara en sus brazos.

-Le gustas, tu aroma debe tranquilizarlo-le dijo Martha.

-Es hermoso- susurró Sheila mirándolo comer y tuvo un recuerdo, un bebé en sus brazos de ojos azules más oscuros, mamando de su pecho con afán, aferrándose con pequeñas manitas a la vida.

Las lágrimas la tomaron desprevenida derramándose por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, soy un desastre- le dijo riendo y llorando, limpiándose con una servilleta cercana, sintiéndose llena de sentimientos cálidos y tristes.

-Lo estás haciendo bien querida, eres una excelente madre- le dijo Martha y le acarició la cabeza como si fuera una niña y no una mujer, su sonrisa maternal, su amabilidad y su dulzura le hicieron pensar que esas palabras las hubiera querido escuchar hace demasiado tiempo atrás.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

"No se han encontrado resultados de la búsqueda".

Bárbara golpeó el teclado con fuerza sintiéndose impotente, llena de rabia maldijo a gritos, la pantalla de su gran computador tembló en su arranque de furia y vio las letras borrosas por las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

Nunca se había sentido así, incluso después de perder la movilidad de sus piernas había encontrado una razón para vivir y ser feliz, pero ahora se sentía incapaz. El programa en el que tanto habían trabajado Tim y ella no daba resultados, la gran manada del murciélago había depositado sus esperanzas en ella y aun así, les había fallado. No había podido estar con ellos buscando a Damián y ahora, cuando era su momento para colaborar, el programa arrojaba sólo resultados negativos.

Con rabia repitió el algoritmo, pero era imposible, no sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero Talía parecía haber desaparecido del mundo.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de contener sus sentimientos, Tim le había llamado contándole de la desaparición de Damián y no hace demasiado un mensaje había iluminado su pantalla, notificándole las funestas noticias, ahora su objetivo era Talía, rastrearla y encontrarla.

Pensó en Bruce y le recordó a aquella vez que se presentó en el hospital, después de que el Guasón la atacara, cuando se inclinó a la camilla donde se encontraba inválida y sostuvo su mano, susurrándole el más sentido de los lamentos, el más afectado de los perdones.

Tragó duro y llamó a Tim, el Omega le contestó enseguida.

-No he tenido ningún resultado, seguiré intentándolo…- le dijo con la voz estrangulada, del otro lado podía escuchar mucho ruido e interferencia.

Tim se mordió los labios aferrándose al cuerpo que Kon que volaba a toda velocidad para encontrarse con Bart –Comprendo, gracias por tu ayuda Babs- le dijo antes de colgar.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

"Estamos haciendo lo correcto" se dijo a sí mismo una vez más, con el viento en la cara y volando a toda velocidad.

Había colgado con Bárbara diciéndole que le informaría a Bruce, en cambio estaba volando para reunirse con Bart.

Le dejó un mensaje a Jason, nunca había confiado en él, jamás habían sido buenos hermanos ni confidentes, sin embargo después de los trágicos eventos ocurridos en el subterráneo, después de ver derrumbarse a Bruce, seguido de Dick, se había sentido tentado a quedarse con su familia y dar alguna clase de apoyo moral, pero ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? La vida perdida no regresaría y él no era la persona que Bruce ni Dick necesitaban para consolarse.

Envió un mensaje a Stephanie, Batichica era inteligente y sagaz, ella podría contribuir a la búsqueda con Oráculo, sintiéndose culpable guardó su comunicador, mirando su destino acercarse.

Kon aterrizó y juntos se precipitaron al interior de la base secreta de Cadmus, el lugar había sido desmantelado por la Liga de la Justicia y los únicos que estaban para recibirlos eran Flash e Impulso.

En una fracción de segundo Bart los envolvió en sus brazos llorando de alivio al verlos.

Superboy, Red Robin e Impulso se fundieron en un abrazo asfixiante.

-¿Por qué siempre son ustedes tres?-

Flash suspiró mirando a los chicos, sabía que habían llegado a las instalaciones desmanteladas de Cadmus sin permiso ni autorización. Los demás miembros de la Liga se habían llevado la información y material a la Atalaya.

Flash se mantenía ahí revisando los archivos a toda velocidad debido a que conocía el probable futuro del que venía su nieto.

No había confiado en nadie para decirles lo que Bart le había contado porque conocía los efectos secundarios de cambiar lo más mínimo la línea de tiempo. Él mismo lo había vivido intentando cambiar su triste pasado con sus padres.

Bart era el producto de Cadmus para crear un velocista capaz de atravesar el tiempo y espacio, sin Cadmus no podrían gestarse Bartholomew y Thaddeus, los gemelos Impulso e Inercia.

Al verlos abrazados, llorando, diciéndose lo mucho que se querían y cómo había repercutido en sus vidas el hecho de encontrarse, le rompía el corazón decirles la verdad, quizás ellos ya la sabían, no necesitaban de nadie para matar sus ilusiones.

Bart se limpió la nariz moqueando y con los ojos rojos, su tiempo había llegado a su fin.

-El futuro no es sólo uno, puede ser cambiado- le dijo Tim apasionado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, repitiendo las palabras de Kon, tratando de creerlas.

-Cuando nos veamos serán unos viejos y yo me reiré mucho de ustedes- les dijo Bart imaginándoselos.

-Si el multiverso existe sé que podremos encontrarnos-le dijo Tim – Son demasiadas posibilidades-le aseguró tomando su mano.

-Gracias por ir a salvarme Bart-le dijo Kon –Por ti no morí en ese lugar, siempre atesoraré la vida que me diste- Kon frotó su mejilla contra la suya, estaba húmeda de lágrimas, acarició la cabeza pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ustedes dos quédense juntos, son mi mejor obra- les guiñó un ojo y se separó de ellos –Es hora de irme abuelo-le dijo a Flash, quien lo recibió con un abrazo apretándolo a su pecho.

-Dale saludos de mi parte a la abuela, a papá y a mi tía-le dijo suave separándose de él.

Kon tomó la mano de Tim mientras veían a los velocistas correr en círculos, electricidad parecía generarse y un vórtice se abrió, demasiado rápido para que sus ojos lo notaran Bart atravesó el portal y cuando Flash detuvo su carrera, se había ido.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Batichica cojeaba un poco al andar, su pierna todavía se encontraba resentida de la batalla contra Killer Croc, al menos no le habían arrancado un trozo de muslo como a Batwoman.

Katherine había sido cosida y ahora se encontraba confinada en su casa al cuidado de Maggie, la Alfa la mantenía recluida en su cama lejos de la acción pese a sus protestas.

"Lo siento Batichica, tendrás que patrullar sola"- le había dicho en su última llamada.

Saltó de un edificio a otro hasta llegar a su destino, las instalaciones de la policía de Gótica, tocó con suavidad la luz que invocaba a Batman a las calles esperando por Gordon.

Sentía que estaba en algún tipo de caza de murciélagos, con Damián muerto habían caído los demás a su alrededor y la manada se encontraba herida y recluida en casa lamiendo sus heridas.

Oráculo le había informado que no había registros de Talía Al Ghul, así que la investigación debía correr por su cuenta.

La única persona que sabía que habló con Talía era el Guasón, quien después de la fuga en Arkham se encontraba confinado de nueva cuenta, más loco y más sonriente que nunca.

Ella lo había visitado antes, interrogándolo a base de golpes y gritos, pero era inútil, el hombre con dientes sanguinolentos sólo se había reído de ella.

Al parecer aquel era su verdadero plan, ver cómo la Batifamilia se hundía por la desgracia, no le importaba estar recluido en Arkham ni aliarse a Talía, parecía que el único victorioso era él.

-Batichica tengo la autopsia de nuestro Alfa sin nombre- Gordon la sacó de sus pensamientos, subía a la azotea por las escaleras de emergencia con la carpeta en mano.

-Hemos tenido que ocultar su rostro por su enorme parecido a…bueno, tú sabes a quien- le dijo contrariado, dándole los papeles a la rubia.

La beta hojeó el informe leyéndolo, el Alfa tenía una edad probable de 35 años, sus órganos no parecían tener más deterioro que el causado por la pelea, tampoco tenía marcas o lunares, aquella era la "perfección" que buscaba Cadmus.

-Gracias Oficial Gordon-le dijo regresándole la información. La Liga de la Justicia también había sido informada de la pérdida de la Batifamilia, buscaban en la información de Cadmus que había sido confiscada, pero por el momento no arrojaba ningún resultado.

-Éxito en su búsqueda y mi más sincero pésame- le dijo Gordon con labios apretados bajo el bigote – Apenas han pasado un par de días desde el ataque a Arkham y se siente como una eternidad-le dijo tallándose los ojos llenos de profundas ojeras.

-Descanse-le recomendó Stephanie, mirando el cielo, el sol estaba por ocultarse de nueva cuenta.

Se dio la vuelta y saltó al siguiente edificio retirándose de ahí, tenía ganas de visitar a su padre, sentirse un poco más en contacto con la familia y aclarar su mente. Dudó sobre qué camino seguir y divisó como el sol era tragado por los edificios antes de que el velo de la noche cayera sobre ella.

Desde otro edificio un par de figuras le llamaron la atención, le hacían señas con los brazos y gritaban su nombre. Batichica se puso en guardia esperando un ataque, pero las féminas continuaron llamándola.

Con cautela y curiosidad saltó para reunirse con Hiedra Venenosa y Harley Quinn.

Harley había escapado de Arkham el día de la fuga y la policía aún la buscaba, los últimos en verla habían sido Damián y Dick, justo antes del secuestro del menor.

La chica vestía un conjunto en rojo y negro con rombos blancos, su pálido maquillaje ocultaba las viejas heridas de su abusiva relación con el Guasón.

A su lado, la pelirroja Omega de primer nivel le entrelazaba la mano con la suya en actitud protectora.

Stephanie alzó las cejas al verlas juntas con ligero interés, aquella era una de las relaciones más polémicas de todas, una Omega de primer nivel con otra de bajo nivel juntas, era incluso más extraño que dos Alfas.

-Supe lo que pasó con Robin- le dijo Harley sin intento de provocación –Las noticias corren rápido en Gótica-

-¿Qué quieres Harley?-le preguntó Stephanie sin confiar en ellas.

-Sé dónde está esa mujer, Talía Al Ghul- le informó la rubia.

Batichica abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquella información -¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué has decidido decirme?-le preguntó asombrada, si la información era verdadera aquello ayudaría enormemente a capturarla.

-Ella se reunión con "él", los escuché hablar- le dijo bajando la mirada, Hiedra Venenosa le rodeó con su brazo a modo de confort, el aroma de las dos juntas era muy dulce, como un ramo de flores.

-Quiero alejarme de él, si te digo dónde está tienes que jurarme por tu honor de héroe que me dejarán tranquila- le dijo con un dedo acusador y voz llorona.

Stephanie asintió –Tienes mi juramento-

Harley asintió conforme -Se encuentra en una de las ubicaciones secretas de su viejo grupo criminal Leviatán, está ahora desmantelado y olvidado, pero su ubicación se ha mantenido oculta en las cavernas de Asia, estas son las coordenadas, ahí podrás encontrarla- le dijo entregándole un papel con la localización.

Stephanie la tomó como si fuera un tesoro – Gracias Harley- le dijo guardándolo y dando media vuelta se alejó de las Omega, quienes también emprendieron su huida a una nueva vida.

*-.*-.*-.

"Llévame con ella" fue la simple petición de Bruce. Batichica se había comunicado con él para entregarle la ubicación de Talía apenas unos instantes atrás.

Bruce había decidido no dar aviso a los demás de la información proporcionada por Stephanie, todos estaban demasiado heridos para sobrellevar más dolor, aquello debía ajustarse de manera personal.

Un silencioso Clark accedió a su petición, rodeándolo con sus brazos de pie en el balcón de su cuarto emprendieron el camino.

Hicieron el viaje en la oscuridad de la noche, callados y abrazados, dándose mutuo apoyo y comprensión, sus brazos no se soltaron el uno del otro hasta llegar al lugar.

Bajaron por las cavernas, aquello parecía una ciudad enterrada, la sede de Leviatán, la organización secreta de Talía, una rama de la Liga de los Asesinos, que había sido desmantelada por el Alfa sin nombre.

Ya no quedaba nada que pudiera considerar suyo la Alfa, estaba sola sentada en un trono con grabados en oro, tenía un cráneo en las piernas y vestía su indumentaria árabe.

El cabello castaño le cubría el rostro y no parecía asustada ni intimidada de ver a los dos héroes ahí.

-Talía, ¿sabes lo que ha pasado?- le preguntó Bruce caminando hacia ella, pero no hubo reacción en la otra Alfa –Damián ha muerto- pronunció por primera vez.

La Alfa abrazó el cráneo a su pecho –Ahora está contigo padre- le dijo a la calavera besando la frente huesuda.

Se puso de pie dejándola en el trono y alzó su rostro, tenía los ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre, grandes ojeras y lo más impresionante de todo eran la carne tierna enrojecida porque sus mejillas se habían rasgado en una tétrica e imborrable sonrisa.

-El gas de la risa…- susurró Batman asombrado, retrocediendo un paso ante la imagen que ofrecía.

-Mi niño…mi bello niño está muerto- murmuró tapando su rostro con sus manos jalándose la piel, abriendo de nuevo las heridas.

-Talía debe existir un modo de revivirlo, el Pozo de Lázaro, ¿dónde está?- le preguntó Bruce acercándose a ella, tratando de razonar.

-El Pozo de Lázaro está seco, él lo destruyó, esa abominación, ese hereje estaba decidido a acabar conmigo- le dijo herida – mató a todos los miembros de la Liga de Asesinos, acabó con mi padre y para asegurar su venganza destruyó el Pozo de Lázaro, no existe una forma de traerlo de regreso- le dijo derrotada.

-No puede ser cierto…- murmuró Batman tan desolado como Talía.

Superman los observó con atención, escuchando el ritmo cardíaco de Bruce alzarse por las palabras de la Alfa, no confiaba en ella y la ira bullía dentro de él enrojeciendo sus pupilas.

-Pero podemos hacer algo –le dijo sonriendo haciendo que su rostro antes atractivo se tornara en una mueca por su deformidad. –Sígueme-le dijo riendo enloquecida, dando media vuelta emprendiendo la carrera.

Batman no dudo en seguirla y Superman flotó hasta él –No podemos confiar en ella –le dijo, pero el Alfa no le hizo caso y aceleró el paso para darle alcance a la otra.

Talía los condujo a una gran habitación y, al prender la luz, Bruce vio con horror lo que albergaba.

Grandes recipientes con bebés dentro, malformados, apenas fetos, con escasa apariencia humana, eran demasiados, cientos de ellos se acumulaban como piezas de una colección macabra.

-¡Podemos hacer un nuevo Damián!-le dijo riendo avanzando a la pecera más grande donde los bebes flotaban, sin nombre ni humanidad.

-Todos ellos fueron errores, mis pequeños nunca pudieron nacer, era demasiado difícil conseguir material genético de Batman, en Cadmus tuvimos que hacer cientos de pruebas, yo no podía cargarlo en mi vientre, pero con tecnología lo conseguimos, un par de gemelos- les dijo.

-Damián y el otro Alfa- le dijo horrorizado al comprender que su locura no conocía límites.

-Ambos eran fuertes y saludables, pero existía un problema en Camdus, no podíamos elegir la casta. Ambos fueron objeto de pruebas y experimentos cuando eran bebés, al final logramos predecir la casta de uno de ellos, un Alfa de primer nivel, pero no era lo que necesitábamos. La familia Al Ghul sólo tiene Alfas, ¿cómo iba a preservarse el apellido? Entonces críe a Damián y en la víspera de su treceavo cumpleaños su casta llegó… un Omega de primer nivel- dijo emocionada, riendo con las mejillas ensangrentadas.

\- El Alfa debió saberlo, predecirlo, era demasiado fuerte e inteligente, se escapó y al conocer nuestra ubicación e ir matando a mis aliados de uno en uno, supe que vendría por Damián. Oculté su casta con un implante sub-dérmico, así no tendría celos, no olería, era tan pequeño y delicado como cualquier Omega que nadie notaría su verdadera edad ni sospecharía de que no tuviera olor-

-Entonces me lo entregaste, esperando que yo matara al otro gemelo- le dijo Bruce impresionado, negándose a la verdad – que matara a uno de mis hijos, el que tú te negaste a criar-

\- Pensé que estaría seguro contigo-le dijo y fue su única lamentación real –Creí que Damián nos uniría por fin, a ti y a mí- Talía extendió su mano hacia a él de forma cariñosa, pero Bruce estaba asqueado y la rechazó.

\- Deberías estar agradecido- le dijo iracunda por su rechazo – ¡Yo te di a Damián! ¡Te di a Jason! ¿Alguna vez si quiera te preguntaste dónde estaba su cadáver? Yo robé el cadáver de Jason después de la golpiza que le dio el Guasón, lo reviví para ti, pero el Pozo de Lázaro tiene un precio, lo trajo de regreso enloquecido, era un Alfa rabioso y de mala sangre. ¿Quién querría un Alfa así? Lo tiré, era inservible, en cambio necesitábamos un Omega, alguien con tus genes y los míos, capaz de restaurar el clan Al Ghul, sería perfecto- le dijo ilusionada tratando de hacerle ver su gran creación.

\- Pero ahora estás aquí, podemos hacer un nuevo Damián, tú y yo, con más material genético, será perfecto, mejor que el anterior-

En un segundo Superman se arrojó contra ella, el cuerpo de Talía cayó al suelo y gritó al sentir las costillas fracturarse ante la monstruosa fuerza del alíen.

Sus ojos ardían en rojo y estaba dispuesto a matarla, su mano se cerró en torno a su cara para romperle el cráneo.

\- La única abominación eres tú-susurró.

-¡Basta!- Batman detuvo su brazo con un rugido –No lo hagas, no te conviertas en un asesino. ¡No lo toleraré! ¡No creo poder resistirlo!- le pidió, no podía hacer nada contra su fuerza sólo podía razonar.

Superman le miró, ojos rojos sin sentimientos, apretó la mandíbula y soltó a la mujer con brusquedad aventándola al suelo, mientras sus ojos paulatinamente regresaron al azul.

Batman le miró con lástima – Damián no volverá Talía, no puedes suplantar a alguien creando un clon, no puedes dar vida y quitarla sin consideración, todos estos bebés, todas estas vidas fallidas… ¿cómo has podido llegar tan lejos? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?-

Talia rio sin más cordura en ella, llorando y riendo a la vez, escupiendo sangre por la boca.

\- Irás a Arkham, es donde perteneces, donde no puedas hacer más daño- le dijo Batman avanzando hasta tocar el frío cristal donde flotaban los restos de seres vivos - Debemos sepultarlos, a ellos y a Damián- le dijo Bruce, mirando los pequeños dedos, las manitas, los miembros incompletos, amputados y deformes.

\- Regresemos a casa- quería estar con su familia, sepultar su dolor y abrazar a su pequeño cachorro, la pequeña esperanza que aún le quedaba.

-Quiero ver a Jon- murmuró.


	33. Chapter 33

**Después de meses sin publicar les traigo por fin la actualización, este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora con 30 páginas de word, fue un largo esfuerzo porque al principio no tenía inspiración y cuando por fin termine de escribir y lo envié a mi Beta Reader Aura, tardo mucho en darle las correcciones y cuando al fin término se dio cuenta que los tiempos verbales estaban mal así que tuvo que revisarlo todo de nueva cuenta lo que atrasó mucho la publicación.**

 **Aun así aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo, solo queda uno más y terminó esta gran historia, estoy muy feliz por todo el recibimiento que ha tenido, en mi cuenta de Wattpad como MakimaDepyran tengo a la fecha 89.6K visitas y en el ranking de la plataforma estoy en el 10° lugar, todo gracias a los fans y comentarios.**

 **A los que me len por aqui mil gracias por sus comentarios, por seguirme y por estar conmigo desde el principio de este fic, los adoro.**

* * *

Capítulo 33

El ataúd descendió, los crisantemos, gladiolos y claveles cayeron sobre la madera pulida en una lluvia de pétalos blancos.

Un grupo numeroso se congregó en el cementerio de la familia Wayne, los amigos más cercanos se reunieron junto a la familia para dar el último adiós entre llantos y voces apagadas.

La losa de concreto sellando la tumba dio final a la ceremonia, las flores se amontonaron dejando sólo espacio libre para ver el nombre del difunto: Damián Al Ghul.

Bruce respiró profundo, intentaba serenarse, nunca había sido capaz de sobrellevar bien las pérdidas. La parte más racional de sí mismo lo sabía y luchaba contra la marea de emociones que golpeaban en su pecho queriendo romperlo.

Clark tomó su mano apretando suavemente sus dedos, sacándolo de su oscuridad, su calidez y su aroma le envolvieron, llevaba en sus brazos a su cachorro. Bruce cargó a Jon, envuelto en sus mantas, dormido, ajeno a aquello que sucedía.

Sólo tenía unos cuantos días de nacido, era demasiado pequeño para comprender los grandes cambios que se suscitaban a su alrededor.

-Terminemos con esto Bruce- le dijo suave Clark y él asintió. Caminaron a donde se había erigido un mausoleo de mármol blanco cerca de las tumbas de Martha y Thomas Wayne. Querubines alados de sonrisas suaves y ojos vacíos adornaban el lugar, se sostenían de las manos o tocaban la lira en actitud angelical.

Aquel era el recinto de descanso de las cenizas de los bebés no natos y también del Alfa sin nombre.

Después del enfrentamiento contra Talia, a la que habían confinado al psiquiátrico de Arkham, incineraron los restos de todas sus creaciones fallidas.

La cueva remota donde la encontraron fue sellada gracias a Superman, ocultando sus secretos para los ojos humanos, un recordatorio de las desgracias que se ciernen sobre aquellos que osan crear vida.

De pie, dentro del mausoleo con Jon en brazos, Bruce se tomó unos instantes de reflexión, no era una persona religiosa, pero deseó descanso para todos ellos.

Jon abrió sus ojos, esos anormalmente azules, hizo algunos ruidos propios de un bebé y Bruce frotó su frente contra la de él llenándolo de su olor. El pequeño no poseería una casta ni olor propio hasta la adolescencia, por ello, eran los padres quienes marcaban a sus hijos como su manada combinando sus olores. Por sí solo Jon olía a jabón de bebé, talco y leche materna.

Cuando Bruce estuvo conforme con el resultado le esbozó una ligera sonrisa a los ojos curiosos de Jon, sacándolo del mausoleo para reunirse con el resto que le esperaba.

-Regresemos a la mansión- les dijo a los presentes, quienes en lenta procesión caminaron de regreso a la casa Wayne.

Bruce caminó al lado de Clark en silencio y pudo ver a todos aquellos quienes compartían ese momento con ellos.

Pasó junto a Tim y Kon quienes caminaban juntos tomados de la mano y reparó un segundo en sus dedos entrelazados, sus cabezas agachadas en sincronía, tuvo un momento de curiosidad preguntándose cuándo había ocurrido aquella unión. Clark, al verlos, solo les dirigió la más suave de sus sonrisas.

A su izquierda Jason y Dick se habían rezagado un poco del resto, este último deshecho, había derramado demasiadas lágrimas que parecían no terminar nunca. Siempre había sabido que el mayor de sus hijos era el más emocional. Sólo Jason podía proporcionarle consuelo, le abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho, de una manera que seguramente debía resultar dolorosa, pero a la que Dick se entregaba sin reservas.

Bruce había tenido que hablar con Dick al regresar a la mansión, explicarle todo lo que habían encontrado en la cueva de Talia. Había sido difícil porque comprendía que Dick había sido un modelo de padre y hermano mayor para Damián, perder a su Robin era un duro golpe para Nightwing. Él ya había pasado por eso con Jason y fue esa conexión la que ayudó a ambos a darse mutua comprensión en aquellos momentos tan dolorosos.

Dick no fue capaz de regresar a su habitación, la abandonó y ésta quedó como el cuarto de Damián, en su lugar se atrincheró en el cuarto de Jason para hundirse en sus brazos y refugiarse en sus besos. El resucitado le proporcionaba una fuente inagotable de amor y estaba lleno de callada comprensión para él.

Con un rápido vistazo Bruce identificó a quienes caminaban atrás de la pareja.

Roy se mordía los labios al mirarlos con los puños cerrados, Kori intentó avanzar hacia él, pero Bárbara la detuvo tomándola de la mano y negando, la tamaraniana se resignó y empujó la silla de ruedas de Oráculo para unirse a los demás, fue Wally, quien con veloces pasos y una sonrisa irrumpió al arquero.

Su cara pecosa le llenó la vista y le rodeó los hombros con exceso de confianza para llevarlo con él mientras hablaba en una cháchara sin sentido, alejándolo de aquello que era tan obvio que le hacía daño.

Al llegar a la mansión, Alfred se reunió con Bruce, solícito para preparar bocadillos y bebidas para los asistentes que ya llenaban los salones.

Bruce entregó a Jon a Clark y abrazó al anciano, ambos habían sufrido, pero el anciano parecía guardarse su pérdida. Anteriormente habría sido incapaz de ver más allá de su propio dolor y percatarse de las emociones de los demás, porque lo más difícil de una honda pena es comprender que no sólo nosotros la resentimos.

-Gracias por todo Alfred- le dijo al Beta con cortas palabras que expresaban muchos sentimientos. El mayordomo se quedó asombrado un segundo antes de responderle el abrazo y suavizar el gesto.

–Siempre es un honor estar a su servicio Amo Bruce- le dijo con emoción. Se separó limpiándose los ojos y le sonrió con suavidad para después tomar un hondo respiro –Las cosas deben de continuar por los que quedamos- le dijo y apoyó su mano en su hombro dándole un suave apretón antes de dar media vuelta y reunirse con Sheila, la Dra. Thompkins y Martha.

-Vayamos con los demás-le animó Clark tomando su mano y reuniéndose con el resto de los miembros de la Liga, ellos ya se encontraban sentados en una de las amplias salas con vistas al inmenso jardín.

-Gracias a todos por venir, apreciamos su ayuda y apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles- les dijo Bruce, mirando a sus amigos, ellos eran también parte de su familia, su manada.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, somos amigos- le dijo Hal con gesto compungido -Desearía que conocer a Jon fuera felicidad y que su llegada no estuviera empañada con la muerte- le dijo con tristeza.

-Las pérdidas son difíciles, pero estaremos siempre que nos necesites-le dijo Diana, a su lado Steve sostenía a su pequeña Cassie de la mano, la rubia daba pequeños pasitos, dando balbuceos y soltando palabras inconexas. Estaba emocionada por ver a tantos bebés.

Clark le sonrió acercándose a ella para que pudiera ver mejor a Jon.

-Cassie, él es Jon, a partir de ahora ustedes serán amigos –le dijo Steve a su pequeña quien miró fascinada al bebé.

-Es hermosa, ha crecido tanto desde la última vez que la vi-le dijo Clark con una sonrisa sincera.

-Ahora vamos a tener otro bebé-le confió Steve y miró a Diana con una sonrisa –Estoy embarazado de nuevo-le dijo sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

-¿Otro bebé? ¡Eso es fantástico!-le dijo Clark con ojos grandes de impresión.

-No habíamos dicho nada porque no era seguro –le dijo Diana acercándose a su esposo.

Steve se entristeció por un momento, pero sintiéndose en confianza continuó hablando –Estuve muy cerca de perderlo, el primer trimestre tuve un par de amenazas de aborto y tendré que estar en cama por el resto del embarazo. Los doctores me dijeron que, por el abuso de supresores, mi cuerpo ha quedado dañado irreparablemente. Este embarazo es riesgoso, pero uno más podría ser mortal, será nuestro último bebé y después me extraerán el útero - dijo suavemente –Es lo mejor, así no correremos ningún riesgo futuro- le explicó a Clark, quien ante la sensible noticia asintió en muestra de apoyo.

-La salud de Steve es nuestra prioridad-dijo Diana mirando con amor a su pareja, agachándose a acariciar la cabeza rubia de su hijita.

\- Queríamos decírselos a todos y que compartieran con nosotros nuestra felicidad. Esperamos saber el próximo mes el sexo, si es una niña se llamara Donna y si es niño Dane- dijo Steve con una sonrisa contagiosa.

-Un bebé siempre es una buena noticia sobre todo en tiempos oscuros –les dijo Arthur con su pequeño rubio en brazos. A su lado Meera le animó a que llevara a su hijo a conocer a los demás bebés.

Con su anillo Hal quito la mesa de centro y creó algunos juguetes para los niños. En la alfombra Cassie hablaba con Jon y Junior en palabras entrecortadas y monosílabas, los dos bebés habían sido colocados en grandes almohadones donde se apoyaban.

Barry, quien se sentaba con su esposa Iris, llevó a sus gemelos Don y Dawn a sentarse con el grupo, juguetones e hiperactivos no tardaron en ponerse de pie y corretear tras una pelota de luz verde.

-¿Cuándo nos llenamos de bebés?- les preguntó Oliver sin poder evitar ir a jugar con los niños tratando que los gemelos Allen, los mayores de todos ellos, pronunciaran correctamente su nombre.

-Tendrás que decirle a Canario Negro que quieres tener cachorros- le dijo Hal bromista.

-Creo que es muy pronto para cachorros, pero… ella me dio el sí-les dijo y una sonrisa llenó su rostro. –Amigos, me caso- anunció radiante ante las caras sorprendidas de todos y el mar de preguntas – Aún es demasiado pronto para poner una fecha específica, supongo que será el próximo año. Ella está ocupada con las Aves de Presa y siendo mentora de Justicia Joven, aunque con los pasados eventos, supongo que tendrá que suspender ese trabajo- dijo suave y Barry apretó la mano de Iris, la perdida de Bart aún era un tema sensible.

-Eso solo deja a Hal como el soltero del grupo –les dijo Barry tratando de eliminar su nostalgia y no preocupar más al grupo.

Hal enrojeció al sentirse dueño de la atención de sus amigos -Nada de eso, he comenzado a salir con alguien-les dijo esquivando sus miradas curiosas porque el piloto sólo había tenido en el pasado una novia –Si las cosas se ponen más serias entre nosotros quizá se los presente-

-¿Eso significa que es un él?-le preguntó Bruce hablando con normalidad por primera vez, su mente intuitiva había acertado porque Hal se puso más rojo que antes. Bruce no pudo evitar que sus comisuras se alzaran.

Por un segundo se quedó estático, tocándose la cara ante la sensación de la sonrisa y la alegría en el pecho. Se preguntó si estaba bien sentirse feliz, si aquella sensación de tranquilidad y amistad podría resistir los embates de su tristeza.

La manada entera estaba ahí, en sincronía, en perfecta armonía, no importaba que pasara si estaban juntos, eran fuertes.

El recuerdo de Damián no iba a borrarse de su corazón ni de su mente, pero junto a sus seres queridos, podría aprender a ser feliz.

*-.*-.*-.

En su primer mes de vida Jon pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo durmiendo, abriendo sus ojos sólo para comer. Emitía pequeños sollozos que, pronto, se convertían en un llanto afectado por las noches cuando necesitaba que cambiaran su ropa o le alimentaran.

Cuidar de él era una aventura para sus padres quienes eran primerizos con un bebé. Todo era nuevo e interesante, incluso bañarlo, la primera vez que lo hicieron Clark tomó su cabeza que no podía ser sostenida por sus frágiles miembros, mientras Bruce le lavaba con jabón. Ambos hacían un buen equipo en las tareas diarias, Jon consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo con sus necesidades.

Sus ojos grandes y azules miraban el mundo con curiosidad, al ser tan pequeño no podía enfocar con facilidad, pero parecía interesado a los objetos grandes y brillantes que Kon le acercaba para jugar con él. Podía abrir su mano con dificultad y parecía especialmente complacido cuando lograba capturar uno de los dedos de algún integrante de su familia y apretarlo con su manita.

Fue en ese primer mes que Sheila se fue de la mansión Wayne, poco después del funeral.

-He abusado demasiado de su hospitalidad, además creo que es momento de que reinicie mi vida. Cadmus no volverá a intentar secuestrarme y ahora que he vuelto a Gótica tengo deseos de instalarme aquí y hacer frente a mi pasado- les dijo durante una cena familiar con la numerosa manada.

-Dispondré de todo para que tus cosas sean recuperadas-le dijo Bruce a la Omega quien le agradeció avergonzada de causar molestias.

Jason miró con aprensión a su madre, el tiempo viviendo con ella había sido muy corto y su atención se había divido entre ella y Dick, incluso había perdido contacto con Roy y Kori, quienes habían tomado un receso temporal y se encontraban dispersos.

Kori había regresado con sus antiguos compañeros de los Jóvenes Titanes participando en algunas misiones en compañía de Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven, mientras que Roy colaboraba al lado de Wally.

Kori y Roy parecían ansiosos de retomar su grupo de renegados, a pesar de la desilusión del arquero al ver regresar a Jason a brazos de Dick, pero aquello era inevitable, sabía que su ligera relación, sostenida por la necesidad de afecto estaba destinada a acabar.

Roy había hablado con Jason en la mansión Wayne al acabar el funeral y no se encontraba resentido con él, deseaba que emprendieran nuevas misiones juntos, incluso buscar algunos miembros más, pero Jason no deseaba irse, se había aislado por su propia voluntad en la mansión con Dick.

-La Doctora Thompkins me ha recomendado en el Hospital Central de Gótica, rentaré un departamento cerca y me instalaré ahí –les dijo animada. La Omega había hecho amistad con facilidad con la Alfa, ambas compartían la misma pasión por la medicina y la investigación. Pese a las dudas de Sheila de confiar en los Alfas, la Doctora Thompkins era amable y simpática, haciendo fácil la tarea de trabar amistad con ella.

-Es una pena que no se pueda quedar con nosotros, usted ya es de la familia –le dijo Clark.

-Voy a estar muy cerca, no puedo estar lejos del hospital es lo que realmente amo- les dijo y estiró su mano a tocar tímidamente la de Jason –Espero puedas visitarme cuando gustes-le dijo con un suave rubor en el rostro.

-Claro mamá- le dijo Jason apretando su mano haciéndola feliz.

.

.

.

En su segundo mes de vida, Jon se encontraba más despabilado, sus ojos eran capaces de fijarse en un objeto y seguirlo con la mirada, le fascinaba el móvil de aviones en su cuna. Aún no era capaz de utilizar su cuello, pero hacía más sonidos inconexos que calientan el corazón de sus padres al oírlo.

Dick no participaba demasiado en los cuidados del nuevo miembro de la familia, se mantenía aislado, incapaz de establecer nuevos vínculos como una forma de protección, él sabe que se encariñó demasiado rápido con Damián y teme abrirle su corazón a su nuevo hermano.

Jason salió a comer con su madre y él se quedó en la mansión con Clark y Alfred. El sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas del cuarto que ahora comparte con Jason y escuchó llorar al bebé, su corazón saltó en su pecho y antes de que lograra pensarlo o arrepentirse gritó un "yo voy".

Al salir apresurado se encontró con Clark, quien se detuvo a medio vuelo en camino al cuarto del bebé y flotaba en el pasillo, sonriéndole, animándolo a ir con Jon.

Tímido como nunca ha sido, Dick entró al cuarto decorado con motivos infantiles, echó un vistazo por el borde de la cuna y Jon detuvo su llanto al mirarlo. Tenía lagrimones en las rosadas mejillas, con cuidado el mayor de los Robin lo tomó en brazos, lo acunó y habló con él. Le es imposible a Dick no hablar cuando está nervioso y un flujo incesante de palabras brotó de sus labios mientras caminaba en círculos, dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda. Jon era un magnifico interlocutor, parecía muy interesado en su hermano mayor y sus grandes ojos no le perdían de vista.

Dick lo llevó al cambiador para ponerle un nuevo pañal. Jon aún no era capaz de mover bien sus piernas, pero se distraía mirando sus manos las cuales ya controlaba mejor. Dick besó su frente y le marcó con su suave y casi imperceptible aroma Beta. Al terminar le sonrió y Jon lo imitó.

-Ya estás listo-le dijo jugando a estimular sus piernas haciendo ejercicios con él. Un sentimiento cálido le llena el pecho al mirarlo y su tristeza pareció borrarse al lado de ese pequeño ser.

En la puerta Clark les observaba.

-Gracias Dick–le dijo.

-De nada, creo que tiene hambre-le informó tomándolo para entregárselo a su papá, quien se sentó a amamantarle en la mecedora.

Richard les observó un poco, había tanta paz y amor entre ellos que se contagia, un pensamiento fugaz le llenó la mente deseando esa misma felicidad para él, con el corazón un poco más sereno cerró la puerta y les dio privacidad.

.

.

.

Jon cumplió tres meses y la psicomotricidad de sus manos estaba más desarrollada. Cuando estaba en brazos de su abuela Martha tiraba sus mechones grises, sus aretes también llamaban su atención, pero no lo dejaba cogerlos. Ya estaba más grande y sus rasgos un poco más definidos, la nariz de Bruce y la boca de Clark. Por las noches ya casi no despertaba, dejando descansar a sus padres y a los desafortunados que compartían cuartos contiguos a ellos.

Martha ponía una sonaja frente a los ojos de su nieto a quien le encantaba por sus sonidos y colores. Reía risueño y se la llevaba a la boca de inmediato, porque es así como conocía el mundo.

Clark salió a Metrópolis para entrevistarse con Lois. La llamada de su amiga lo llenó de felicidad porque ella ganó el premio Pulitzer por su crónica de los negocios turbios de Alexander Jr. Luthor. En ella narra la manera en que llegó al poder y cómo ingresó armas de contrabando a Gótica, sus políticas antihéroes y la terrible cámara de tortura encontrada en sus instalaciones.

La fama la llevó a renunciar al Diario el Planeta y arrancar un nuevo proyecto, en el cual Jimmy Olsen y Clark estaban incluidos.

Emprenderían un periódico en línea, utilizando las nuevas tecnologías Clark no tendría que abandonar su carrera de periodista ni sus labores de padre y superhéroe.

Era una gran noticia para la familia que avanzaba lenta y paulatinamente hacia el futuro más brillante y prometedor.

.

.

.

Con cuatro meses de edad Jon era mucho más sociable, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su familia y reconocía con facilidad la voz de su padre. Cuando Bruce lo llamaba, Jon giraba su cabeza lanzando grandes risotadas al verlo o llorando cuando no lo encontraba.

Tim no rechazaba a Jon, pero los bebés fácilmente lo aburren, por eso encontraba fascinante que Kon pudiese pasar toda su tarde jugando con el bebé.

-Cárgalo- le animó Kon entregándoselo a Tim quien lo abrazó a su pecho acariciando su suave mejilla redonda.

El clon de Superman alistó sus cosas tomando su mochila, decidieron que un poco de normalidad estaría bien en sus vidas e ingresaron ambos a la preparatoria. Era la primera vez que Kon veía a tantos adolescentes y así pudo refinar su conocimiento de la vida diaria. Para Tim solo era interesante porque compartía clases con Kon, después de todo él ya tenía un título universitario y su trabajo de héroe era más importante.

Por las noches patrullaban con Stephanie, hicieron migas fácilmente porque la beta era carismática e inteligente, lo único malo de Batichica era que solía estar ocupada con Batwoman y no la veían mucho.

Jason y Dick los últimos meses no habían patrullado, pero recientemente se les unían en sus escapadas. Son demasiados para Gótica, la cual se volvió tranquila y silenciosa, la calma no significaba paz mundial, sabían que se les necesita en otras partes del mundo, pero Bruce los mantenía lejos de las misiones asignadas por la Liga e, incluso, Batman y Superman no habían aparecido demasiado al ojo público.

Tim arrulló al bebé y lo dejó en su carriola asegurándolo, Alfred cuidaría de él mientras ellos se van a la escuela.

Se despidió del pequeño que los ve con añoranza, no le gustan las despedidas, y cuando parecía que iba a llorar Alfred llegó al rescate entreteniéndolo con su presencia.

Les entregó sus almuerzos y la pareja pudo marcharse a clases.

-¿Crees que pueda terminar el año escolar antes de que volvamos a la acción?-le preguntó Kon cuando ya llevaban algunas calles caminando. La limosina solo los hacía destacar entre sus compañeros y ambos querían una experiencia normal en la escuela.

-Jason y Dick parecen estar mejor, creo que ellos pronto se irán- le dijo Tim con su usual seriedad analítica.

-¿Se irán al grupo de Jason?- le preguntó asombrado Kon porque los amigos de Red Hood no volvieron a la mansión desde el funeral.

-No lo sé- murmuró Tim –Creo que todo debe volver a su cauce tarde o temprano, nosotros no podemos quedarnos para siempre en Gótica. Si mis especulaciones son correctas, Jason y Dick se van porque saben que Bruce debe elegir un nuevo Robin y Dick no soportará ver a alguien usando los colores de Damián-

-Dudo que elijan un nuevo Robin, aún es demasiado pronto para todos-dijo en un susurro Kon meditando sus palabras. Estiró su mano tomando la del Omega, su relación fue aceptada por su familia, han pasado cosas peores que el hecho de que ellos estén juntos. No podían compartir habitación y Clark tuvo una larga plática con él sobre la fertilidad kriptoniana, algo vergonzosa pero útil. Eran demasiado jóvenes para pasar por un embarazo no deseado y, aunque a Kon le gusten los bebés, sabe que a Tim no y que tampoco deseaba sacrificar su vida de héroe para iniciar una familia. Dentro de él se hacía la callada pregunta si Robin alguna vez lo deseará.

Sólo unas semanas atrás habló de su padre, del frágil Beta encerrado en un manicomio al que va a ver en secreto. Kon no lo juzgaba ni le hacía demasiadas preguntas, sabía que Tim lo llevaría a conocerlo algún día, cuando esté listo.

No tuvo tiempo para más cavilaciones, debían llegar a tiempo a clases y lo único que podían hacer es tratar de vivir con normalidad el máximo tiempo posible porque pronto regresarían a Monte Justicia.

.

.

.

Jon estaba boca abajo en la cama y sostenía su cabeza apoyando sus dos brazos, tenía algunos juguetes frente a él de diferentes texturas y cogió uno para tocarlo. Sonrió al alcanzarlo para llevárselo a la boca y lamerlo.

Clark le vigilaba porque comenzó a moverse y girar y no deseaba que caiga al suelo, le acorralaba con almohadas y lo sentaba para que jugara más tranquilo.

Por el rabillo del ojo miraba a Bruce de pie en el balcón, apretando los puños frustrado.

Clark lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que algunas noches no conciliaba el sueño, que se despertaba para ver a Jon dormir, que rondaba por la mansión y pasaba largas horas frente a la Baticomputadora.

Sabía que seguía buscando una manera de revivir a Damián, sabía que buscaba una manera de prevenir su celo, el cual mientras amamantaba a Jon se detuvo, pero el pequeño de cinco meses comenzó a probar algunos alimentos y pronto su ciclo comenzaría.

Con una cobijita Clark envolvió a Jon y lo llevó con él a la frescura de la noche.

-Vuelve a la cama, vamos a dormir- le pidió apoyándose en su brazo.

-Dick habló conmigo. Jason y él se irán a Blüd Heaven mañana- anunció soltando un suspiro.

-Estarán bien. Jason ha madurado mucho en este tiempo y le ayudará a Dick a estar mejor, esta mansión tiene demasiados recuerdos para él, tiene que alejarse-

Bruce asintió a sus palabras, comprendía que poco a poco todos toman su propio camino, pero era aprensivo y deseaba mantenerlos a todos bajo su vista.

-Dámelo, trataré de hacer que se duerma- dijo cargando a Jon.

-Suerte con eso- murmuró Clark riendo, guardando los juguetes de su hijo.

.

.

.

-Di "ah"- Clark empujó la pequeña cuchara en la boca de Jon y esperó paciente a que comiera su papilla de manzana. El bebé apenas se acostumbró a la tarea de tragar, anteriormente probaba algunos alimentos y su dieta base era leche, pero con seis meses de edad y dos pequeños dientecitos en su boca estaba listo para comer cosas nuevas.

A Clark le causó un poco de nostalgia ya no darle pecho todo el tiempo, pero también le resultaba fascinante verlo crecer cada día. Con sus dos manitas Jon tomó su vasito entrenador y con ayuda de su papá dio unos sorbitos.

Clark repitió la tarea dándole una nueva cucharada de papilla, limpiándole con una servilleta el mentón.

Cuando estaban por acabar, sintió un sudor frío inconfundible y una punzada en el bajo vientre. Con temor se puso de pie tirando la cuchara en el proceso y Jon rió mirándolo fijamente, pensando que aquello es un nuevo juego aventando su vasito de plástico de la silla alta en donde estaba sentado.

Una viscosidad húmeda mojó entre las piernas a Clark y supo que su celo había llegado.

-¡Má!- llamó agachándose para recoger las cosas, su voz tenía una nota de histeria, llamó de nuevo y fue Alfred quien apareció.

-¿El joven amo le causa molestias?- preguntó apresurándose a ayudarle a limpiar.

-Alfred ¿Dónde está má?- preguntó Clark sacando de su silla alta a Jon para tomarlo en brazos.

-Martha se encuentra en el jardín, ¿desea que la llame?- preguntó el solicito mayordomo.

–Me voy a mi cuarto, ¿puedes decirle que la necesito con urgencia?- pidió y, antes de escuchar respuesta, salió del comedor.

Martha no tardó en aparecer en el cuarto de su hijo y lo encontró cobijado en la cama con Jon, quien aprendió a girar su cuerpo y parecía divertido contorsionándose para chuparse un pie.

-Má me ha llegado el celo, necesito que cuides de Jon por mí- dijo en un amasijo de almohadas y cobijas.

-Claro cariño, déjalo en manos de la abuela, ¿te irás a la Fortaleza de la Soledad?- preguntó tratando de infundirle ánimos a su hijo.

Clark miró aprensivo a Jon, quien parecía ajeno a sus dudas, nunca se había separado de él y el celo le dura una semana, tiempo en el cual no estaría al pendiente del pequeño.

-Me quedaré en la Baticueva, he llamado a Bruce para avisarle, viene en camino- dijo al final. Martha asintió y tomó al bebé para llevárselo. Antes de que se vayan Clark lo llenó de su aroma, aquel cálido y fuerte acentuado aún más por el celo.

Para cuando Bruce llegó Clark se encontraba en la Baticueva, encerrado en una habitación de luz roja, aquella que fue diseñada para él como una medida de contención.

Bruce se paró frente a la puerta sellada, evaluando la situación y hablando por el comunicador.

-Hola Clark, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó sin entrar, aún no era seguro, Clark era demasiado poderoso, drenar su fuerza tardaría y debía permanecer el mayor tiempo posible bajo las luces rojas.

El celo y la pérdida de su poder no le sentaron bien, Clark estaba pálido, sufría, se estremecía en espasmos y sudaba.

-Me siento extraño, este primer celo después de tanto tiempo… no sé, se siente más fuerte, siento que me deslizo por la inconciencia con rapidez – le dijo tragando saliva, apoyando su frente contra la cama que era su única compañía.

-Resiste un poco- le instó. No cortó la comunicación con él, no podían tocarse pero podía hablarle, verlo, escucharlo, era una tortura para los dos y Bruce estaba dispuesto a tomarla.

Con el trascurso de las horas Tim le mensajeó preocupado preguntando por Clark, le envió una imagen adjunta de Jon llorando por la ausencia de su pá en brazos de Kon, quien intentaba tranquilizarlo.

Bruce meditó dejar a Clark e ir en busca de Jon, pero no lo hizo, Jon tenía a sus hermanos y abuelos, Clark sólo lo tenía a él.

Lo monitoreaba por las cámaras y su situación parecía agravarse cada vez más, intentando todos los recursos le colocó música clásica esperando que le tranquilizara y le ayudara a dormir.

Pero Clark perdió todo rastro de conciencia, aquel súcubo en las sábanas no guardaba vestigio de él, se movía con la cadencia del pecado, su cadera se agitaba afilada y rítmica. Su entrada estaba abierta y húmeda, los Omegas no suelen mojarse tanto, chorrear de esa manera casi pornográfica, pero Clark no es un Omega cualquiera, es el epitome de su casta.

Tenía la glándula hinchada y rojiza, ahí donde su marca de mordida se posa, su cabello negro estaba revuelto entre las sábanas, húmedo de sudor su cuerpo brillaba por los fluidos. Tenía los labios enrojecidos, los pezones erectos y el pene muy duro con las venas resaltadas sobre la piel.

Bruce no podía quitar la vista de él, lo miraba penetrarse con dureza, buscando un clímax al que no llegaba, su resistencia es inhumana e imposible de seguir, parecía no deshidratarse nunca ni cansarse y, entonces, comenzó a llamarlo.

-Bruce...Bruce… ¡Bruce!...- se corrió a chorros y se sentó en la cama húmeda de sus fluidos, su semblante parecía perdido, angustiado –Bruce ven por mí, por favor, te lo suplico, ábreme, voy a volverme loco- imploró mirando a las cámaras que no pierden rastro de él.

-Aquí estoy Clark-le habló por el micrófono, su voz estaba ronca, su pene duro contra la tela de su pantalón y tenía que tragar toda la saliva que se le acumuló en la boca.

-Alfa… mi Alfa- murmuró Clark desorientado en busca de su voz y su presencia, golpeando la puerta con los puños, el ruido fue fortísimo, pero no se rompió.

Era el canto de las sirenas que llevaba a los marineros a su perdición. Le escuchaba llorar, gemir y suplicar a través de la puerta y Bruce no abrió, se puso de pie y caminó para estar del otro lado.

Clark gritó entre llantos, ya no era él, ya no era la persona cálida, amorosa y dulce, increíblemente buena, se convirtió en un esclavo de su casta, no era un Omega libre, estaba dominado por sus impulsos e instintos.

-¡Ábreme!-le exigió gritando, pateando y golpeando la puerta, pero Bruce no abriría aunque se hiciera daño a sí mismo.

Anteponiéndose a sus instintos, a su Alfa interior y a su corazón, Bruce se disponía a irse, su presencia solo le traería más sufrimiento, es su mente analítica y fría lo que debía imperar.

Tuvo un segundo de reflexión para pensar que aquello es la punta del iceberg, así serían sus futuros meses de celo, sus hombros rígidos cayeron y con ellos la puerta que contenía a Clark.

Hubo un segundo de terror puro en su ser cuando lo vio, se hizo daño en los puños que estaban sangrando, destruyó las lámparas de luz roja y sus ojos azules parpadeaban en un rojo carmín lleno de lujuria, anunciando su recuperación casi inmediata mientras sus heridas sanaban.

-Alfa…mi Alfa…- murmuró en un tono dulzón, casi ronroneando.

Su aroma cargado a Omega arremetió contra él como un golpe físico, era intoxicante, envolvente y se filtraba no sólo en sus pulmones, también en su cerebro, le incitaba a dejar de lado su raciocinio y dejarse llevar por su naturaleza más salvaje.

Un gruñido gutural involuntario emergió de la garganta de Bruce con facilidad, le llamaba, quería morderlo, reclamarlo, encajarle los colmillos hondo en su carne, chupar su piel y anudarlo profundo.

La boca se le llenó de saliva Alfa y volvió a gruñir, el Omega le sonrió, no era la típica sonrisa suave de Clark, era una enloquecida de placer.

Clark avanzó un paso y él retrocedió, debía alejarse de su aroma y encerrarlo, avanzaban rodeándose el uno al otro y Bruce consiguió llegar a su escritorio, presionó un botón y un cajón se abrió mostrando una jeringa. Era algo en lo que había trabajado, un supresor para Alfas.

Los anticonceptivos siempre han sido exclusivos de los Omegas y los proyectos por crear alguno más allá del condón han sufrido de abandono o falta de fondos. Esa inyección era experimental, haría que los espermatozoides murieran dejándolo incapaz de fecundar en caso de que Clark no le diera opciones de escape.

Bruce no tardó en inyectarse a sí mismo, aún tenía efectos secundarios pero los riesgos eran muy pocos comparados con otro embarazo no planeado. Dentro de sí Bruce lo sabía, que el problema principal no era un embarazo, sino que él no podía resistirse a Clark, incluso aunque lo intentara, sabía que su instinto le haría darle el nudo que tan desesperadamente su Omega necesitaba. No creía ser capaz de resistirse a su fuerza, a su violencia y a su temperamento explosivo, dentro de sí sabía que si la habitación roja falló, nada lo contendría.

-Alfa, mi Alfa- murmuró dulcemente Clark abriendo sus brazos en busca de contacto, cerrando sus vías de escape. Le abrazó y Bruce pudo sentir la piel caliente, sus labios pronto se encontraron, hay hambre y desesperación, sus dientes chocaron con dureza y Clark le mordió hasta hacerle sangrar, gimiendo al beber su saliva, rica y especiada por la feromonas Alfa mezcladas con su sangre.

Las manos fuertes del Omega le arrancaron la ropa a tirones violentos que casi le hacen caer, era un muñeco en sus manos. Clark necesitaba sentir su piel contra la suya, fundirse con su pecho y llenarse de su esencia. No dejaba de murmurar "Alfa" entre beso y beso, sus caderas se pegaban necesitadas contra el bulto oculto en sus pantalones, lo palpaba frotando y arrancaba el resto de la ropa. Le dejó la piel irritada por la acción, pero aquello pasó desapercibido a los sentidos del Omega.

Bruce jadeó por aire, sentía que se ahogaba en el aroma espeso de Clark, sentía que le quemaba en los pulmones, en la nariz y la boca, estaba lleno de él. Su miembro duro latía contra los dedos de su Omega, que no dejaba de estimularlo, Clark le gemía al oído con lascivia y su cadera se movía a un ritmo necesitado. Pudo sentir la mano de Clark aferrando su cadera con dureza, mañana tendría cardenales rojos ahí donde sus dedos apretaban con demasiada fuerza para un mortal.

Hubo un destello de claridad en la cabeza de Bruce y gritó: "¡BASTA CLARK!". Pero los ojos rojos que le devolvieron la mirada estaban perdidos y calló sus protestas, sus gruñidos y quejidos de dolor con más besos demandantes. Su boca sangraba por el maltrato, su pene erecto por las hormonas latía contra la mano de su Omega, quien le subió al escritorio tirando las cosas.

Para Clark era un muñeco sexual que podía mover con facilidad, no le costaba obtener la respuesta que desea de su cuerpo, su propia mente iba perdiendo claridad con el aroma tan fuerte que le ahogaba.

Clark abrió la boca y tomó su miembro entero, lo chupó con gula, no tiene reflejo de vómito y lo tragó hasta la base, envolviéndolo con su lengua, la saliva le corría por el mentón de manera obscena y por su expresión parecía tener un orgasmo mientras lo hacía. Se estimulaba al ritmo que le hacía sexo oral, gemía ahogado acelerando las succiones haciendo crispar los dedos de Bruce alrededor de los rizos negros deshaciéndolos. Jaló su cabello tratando de separarlo, pero su propia cadera se empujaba contra la cavidad húmeda en contradicción. Tuvo un orgasmo violento que le hizo estremecer, gritar de placer, gruñir y descargar en la boca que tragó sorbiendo hasta la última gota.

Bruce sintió que perdería el conocimiento con el orgasmo, fue demasiado intenso, nunca había experimentado algo semejante, su mente se deslizó a un lugar oscuro sin retorno, pero Clark no deseaba eso, apenas comenzaron, se trepó sobre su Alfa, su lengua le penetró la boca y sus sabores mezclados son afrodisíaco. Pudo sentir el trasero de Clark restregándose contra su pene, mojándole con sus fluidos.

Su carne estaba sensible y Clark insatisfecho, le estimuló con su mano de arriba abajo tomando ritmo hasta ponerlo erecto con un movimiento rápido, alineó su entrada con el pene y se sentó, dejando que le llenara. La calidez de sus entrañas era abrazadora, Bruce tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueó, con movimientos de cadera Clark se auto penetró. Su pene rojo y muy duro no paraba de lagrimear grandes gotas de semen, el Omega se estimulaba con una mano y con la otra tocaba su pezón y gotitas de leche le mojaban los dedos.

Bruce no perdió de vista su imagen lasciva, la leche manando gota a gota, deslizándose por su pecho. Clark llevó su mano a la boca de su Alfa para darle a probar, dejando que le lamiera los dedos con voracidad, lastimándole la mandíbula al empujarlos más hondo.

-Más Alfa…mi Alfa…-murmuró Clark acelerando el ritmo de sus penetraciones. Sus ojos estaban en blanco cuando se corrió mojándole el pecho a Bruce, pero no paró, deseaba más.

Bruce consiguió sacar los dedos que le ahogan con dificultad, con sus manos atrajo la cara de Clark a la suya y su cadera se levantó contra la ajena para hacer más profunda la penetración, jadeando boca contra boca. Bruce sabía que estaba próximo a llegar, inclinó la cabeza de su Omega y abrió la boca disfrutando del aroma dulzón y potente que manaba de la glándula en el cuello del kriptoniano antes de cerrar sus dientes sobre ella con fuerza.

Hubo una explosión de placer para ambos, sus caderas se movieron con voluntad propia, Clark se abrazó a Bruce quien no dejaba de morder la piel dura y sin imperfecciones. Clark le arañó la espalda provocándole marcas y cortes, le apretó fuerte, más fuerte, mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo por el nudo y, entonces, se escuchó un crujido, el de las dos últimas costillas del lado izquierdo de Bruce al romperse.

Bruce gritó agónico por el dolor, trató de empujarlo, pero el Omega era inamovible. Cuando su orgasmo concluyó le liberó de sus brazos, con su pene por fin flácido y la glándula no tan hinchada y roja con la marca visible de los dientes en ella.

Hubo un segundo de relajación en ambos, Clark suspiró con los ojos cerrados por fin satisfecho, mimoso como un gatito contra su pecho adolorido.

Bruce sintió su mente aclararse un poco después de la ardua faena, conectados como estaban no podía liberarse, su mano acarició los cabellos negros que antes jalara con rudeza y desesperación.

-¿Clark?- preguntó deseando que haya vuelto en sí, debía revisar su herida y no podía moverse demasiado, respirar incluso dolía y el ligero peso que Clark apoyaba contra su pecho era agónico.

Clark abrió los ojos y el rubí le devolvió la mirada –Alfa…mi Alfa- le llamaba con amor, alzándose de su pecho lo suficiente para darle un beso.

Bruce gruñó por el dolor en sus costillas -Clark deja de moverte- le ordenó. El Omega pareció intimidarse un poco.

-Alfa…-murmuró ante el rechazo y su ceño se frunció, gruñéndole en respuesta tensando sus músculos y preparándose para un ataque.

Bruce debía recuperar el control, al menos hasta que el nudo bajara, le atrajo abrazándolo incluso aunque era doloroso y lamió su cuello, mordiendo la glándula y chupando la piel para bajar la hinchazón. Su pene se liberó de las cálidas y húmedas paredes internas y le soltó, empujándolo suavemente para que se levantara de él.

Clark le miró fijamente, sus ojos rojos seguían sus movimientos con la atención de un depredador a su presa, evaluándolo.

Bruce se levantó sujetándose el pecho, debía buscar la kriptonita, aquella opción no la habían utilizado porque de los estudios y pruebas que la Baticomputadora arrojaron que su uso envenenaría la leche con la que amamantaba a Jon, pero con seis meses el bebé puede prescindir de ella, decidió que aquel era un daño colateral mínimo.

Con pequeños pasos se alejó del Omega, caminando a los anaqueles donde guarda las armas y los trajes. El kevlar no es indestructible, pero resistiría al toque del kriptoniano.

Tomó un batarang en su mano y buscó la piedra verde hasta encontrarla, era pequeña y destellaba con indiferencia en su mano.

-¿Alfa?- preguntó Clark y flotó tras de él tratando de llamar su atención, tenía una nueva erección entre las piernas y parecía listo para una nueva ronda.

-Lo siento Clark- murmuró Bruce antes de lanzar el batarang en su contra, fue fácilmente esquivado por el otro, pero esos segundos era la distracción que necesita el Alfa para sacar la piedra.

Clark miró confuso a su Alfa por el ataque y con rabia golpeó a Bruce, lanzándolo contra el suelo con facilidad, la piedra rodó fuera de su mano y de su alcance, mientras el Omega flotaba decepcionado hacia él con sus ojos acumulando calor listo para atacarle.

Bruce jadeó de dolor y se arrastró hacia la piedra, pero Clark pisó su mano dispuesto a aplastarle los dedos. De repente se detuvo, su cabeza se alzó y escuchó, antes de que Bruce pudiera entender qué pasaba, voló y se fue.

Obligándose a ponerse de pie, Bruce llamó por ayuda, Alfred contestó de inmediato, su cara en tensión y, antes de que pudiera hablar, el anciano le interrumpió.

-Señor, el amo Clark apareció en la mansión, rompió el techo y nos arrebató a Jon quien no había dejado de llorar para irse…-

Bruce tuvo un momento de pánico, sin saber qué hacer, pero la figura de Clark irrumpió en la Baticueva con Jon aferrado a su pecho.

-Está aquí- logró murmurar antes de cortar la comunicación.

Clark seguía desnudo, lleno de fluidos, sudor, cabello revuelto y ojos empañados en lágrimas. Jon se aferraba a su cuerpo y emitía pequeños sonidos de llanto, tenía hipo por haber llorado mucho tiempo y las mejillas muy rojas.

-¿Clark? ¿Eres tú?- le preguntó inseguro aun cuando unos ojos azules despejados le regresaban la mirada, vidriosos por el llanto incesante.

-Escuché llorar a Jon y eso interrumpió el celo- le dijo bajo y con gravedad, sus hombros se agitaban por el llanto –Te hice daño – afirmó.

-Estoy bien-dijo Bruce y Clark negó sus palabras destrozado.

-Si no fuera por Jon, te habría hecho algo horrible- dijo y ninguno de los dos refutó, no tenían nada que agregar, además la kriptonita aún seguía ahí olvidada brillando en el suelo lejos de ellos.

-Me iré a la Fortaleza de la Soledad, volveré cuando sea seguro- le dijo, acercándose para entregarle a su hijo.

-Clark, la habitación roja falló, pero podemos intentarlo de nuevo- le refutó Bruce, tomando contra su pecho al bebé.

-Perdón Bruce- susurró alzando su mano cálida para acariciar su mejilla, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no paraban de correr por sus mejillas. Se tomó un segundo más en mirarlo, encogido sobre un lado por el dolor de sus costillas rotas, no tuvo que usar su visión de Rayos X para saberlo, podía ver las marcas de sus dedos en su cadera, de sus uñas como cortes de cuchillos sobre su espalda, sus labios rotos y mancillados.

Bruce no dijo nada y en el silencio Clark se marchó.

*-.*-.*-.

Cuando Clark regresó, Bruce se encontraba con Jon en el jardín. El pequeño estaba sentado en su carriola y gritaba de felicidad al ver a su pá. Superman se posó al lado de su familia, hubo una mirada entre ellos de entendimiento antes de fundirse en un abrazo.

-Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo –le dijo Bruce acariciando sus rizos negros.

-¿Y si alguno de esos intentos termina por matarte?- preguntó acongojado en su pecho, refugiado como un niño.

-No vas a hacerme daño- le prometió, aunque sus costillas vendadas no mostraban lo mismo.

.

.

.

A los siete meses Jon decía "papá" y "pá", diferenciando a sus padres, aplaudía mucho porque sabía que aquello los complace. Estaba más grande y si se le colocaba en el suelo podía gatear, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Clark lo dejaba sobre la alfombra mirándolo jugar con un libro de páginas anchas con texturas y colores, que si aprietas los botones de las pestañas suenan ruidos de animales.

El Omega tenía un registro del avance de su bebé por medio de fotos, videos y un diario que le gustaba escribir. Pero dentro de su cabeza había un nuevo evento que no podía sacar: su celo.

Después de la desastrosa experiencia anterior, tenía miedo, se mostraba más nervioso con cada día que pasaba en el calendario.

Hablaron de todas sus posibilidades de acción y la que él prefería era ocultarse en la Fortaleza de la Soledad cada vez que su celo llegase.

Clark se sentó con su hijo, al otro día llegaría el celo de nuevo y solo de pensarlo se estremecía de ansiedad.

Bruce sugirió reparar la cámara de luz roja y aumentar la exposición, tendría que quedarse una semana antes del celo, pero dos semanas encerrado lejos de su familia, sin posibilidad de estar cuando Kon y Tim llegaran de la escuela o cuando Bruce se iba a trabajar a Empresas Wayne, le parecía insoportable, sería una cárcel en su propia casa. Así que ese plan quedó descartado.

-Pá se va una semana Jon, volveré pronto- le dijo disfrutando de sus últimos momentos juntos.

Jon alzó la cabeza -¿pá?- preguntó y le sonrió mostrándole sus dientecitos, gateando hacia él tratando de pararse usando su regazo de soporte.

Clark le abrazó y le besó la frente, deseando ser un poco más normal.

.

.

.

Jon arrojó sus juguetes y rió escandalosamente, Tim bufó exasperado porque ese parecía ser su juego favorito, aventar cosas y esperar que otros las recojan. El pequeño estaba parado en su cuna sosteniéndose de los barrotes negándose a dormir.

Les tocó a los adolescentes cuidar de él, Martha tuvo que regresar a Kansas, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejó la granja y las obligaciones se le acumularon.

Era sábado por la noche y Kon estaba abajo preparando la cena de ambos y del pequeño, un regordete bebé de ocho meses.

-Ya no tienes más cosas que arrojar Jonathan Samuel Kent- le dijo usando su nombre completo. Con Jon no compartía apellido porque Bruce y Clark nunca podrían ser relacionados debido a sus identidades secretas.

-Dim- le dijo riendo de nuevo, haciendo que hoyuelos aparecieran en sus rosadas mejillas.

El Omega no pudo evitar enternecerse un poco.

Cuando llegó Kon con la cena sentaron al pequeño en su silla alta con un gran babero dándole pequeños trozos de pollo con caldo de verduras.

-¿Qué crees que pasará si Jon es Omega?-le preguntó Tim, comiendo un sándwich que el Alfa ha preparado para él.

-Será encantador como tú- le respondió Kon, enfocado en alimentar a su hermanito.

-¿Crees que será como Clark? ¿Que tendrá los mismos problemas con el celo?- inquirió el Omega curioso.

-Clark tiene esos problemas porque es un kriptoniano puro, a diferencia de mí y de Jon, si es Omega dudo que su celo sea tan fuerte y además podría ser un Omega de bajo nivel, como tú, y tener un celo de un día o dos máximo. Si es Alfa como yo, no tendrá problemas-

-Excepto la sobreproducción de espermatozoides- mencionó Tim, quien le hizo pruebas a Kon, después de los sucesos con Clark su obsesión por no quedar embarazado se incrementó y, tras un conteo de esperma, resultó que el mitad kriptoniano producía el triple de un Alfa normal, aquello sólo volvió a Kon un conejillo de indias para más pruebas.

-Y que mis colmillos son un poco más largos – mencionó escuetamente Kon. Él era un Alfa de primer nivel, sus feromonas eran potentes por sí solas, pero como mitad kriptoniano quizá le dio un toque extra porque en la preparatoria se volvió muy popular, destacando fácilmente en los deportes y entre la comunidad estudiantil Omega.

Tim asintió a sus palabras pensativo, no sabía si era el hecho de ser mitad kriptoniano, pero Kon revolucionaba sus hormonas. Habían tenido sexo como conejos desde que su noviazgo se hizo "oficial". No podían dormir juntos, ni pasar el celo juntos, pero eso no los limitaba, con la inyección desarrollada por Bruce y los anticonceptivos que él tomaba, la posibilidad de un bebé era casi nula y la satisfacción de poder hacerlo sin condón era demasiado gratificante.

-Creo que si Jon es Omega, no sufrirá lo que sufre Clark, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por él. He pensado que si tenemos bebés tendrán menos porcentaje de kriptoniano en sus venas y serán más "normales"- mencionó Kon limpiando la boca de Jon quien comía ávidamente.

-No vamos a tener bebés- respondió tajante Tim, asustado, pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Kon, pero lo ignoró.

Kon no dijo nada, sólo tenían quince años, hace poco fue el cumpleaños de Tim, aún eran muy jóvenes para pensar en bebés, lo entendía, Tim no quería pasar lo que otros compañeros de escuela, embarazados asistiendo a clases, sin poder salir a eventos o siendo criticados por los pasillos, la adolescencia era dura. Además de eso, Kon sabía la razón real de todo ese miedo, Tim no quería que por ser héroe morir y dejar a sus hijos sin padres.

Jon terminó de comer y quiso aventar su cuchara, pero Kon se la quitó de la mano antes.

-Ya es sábado Jon, mañana regresa tu pá- le informó y Jon gritó "¡Pá! ¡Pá! ¡Pá!" con voz chillona de emoción.

-¿Crees que puedan encontrar una solución?- le preguntó Tim terminando su cena, la de Kon seguía intacta, perdió el apetito.

-No lo sé-

.

.

.

Con nueve meses, Jon se sostenía del sillón, dando unos pasos tentativos, era muy pronto para que caminara solo, pero le gustaba probar sus habilidades.

Sus padres le vigilaban, conversando calladamente, sosteniéndose de las manos, mientras sus voces eran un susurro porque no querían preocupar a su pequeño que ya podía entender sus tonos de voz.

-Podemos hacer algo más, no tienes que irte a la Fortaleza de la Soledad- dijo Bruce acariciando sus dedos cálidos con sus manos siempre frías.

-Apenas sanaste, el patrullaje quedó en manos de Tim y Kon por mi culpa- le dijo Clark con semblante sombrío.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, nunca digas eso- le gruñó Bruce, llamando la atención de su hijo quien alzó su cabeza hacia ellos llamándolos.

-Debo irme, estar en la Fortaleza de la Soledad es seguro para todos- anunció poniéndose de pie para ir en busca de Jon, quien tomado de su mano caminó un pasito.

-Estar en la Fortaleza te ha provocado estrés y tristeza, no creas que no puedo notarlo- le riñó Bruce.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga?- le preguntó desesperado Clark y es su tono lo que asustó a Jon quien se puso a llorar. El periodista angustiado lo abrazó meciéndolo, arrullándolo contra su glándula, la cual ya comenzó a verse hinchada por el celo inminente.

-Podríamos llamar a alguien que se haga cargo de tu celo- dijo Bruce serio. Sus ojos azules se veían oscuros, había una tormenta de emociones en ellos, su semblante era cetrino, su orgullo de Alfa estaba por debajo de la tranquilidad de su Omega.

Clark le miró atónito por lo que propone.

-Arthur nos lo ofreció, ¿recuerdas?, él está marcado por Meera, no puede embarazarte incluso aunque no use condón. Además puede rivalizar contra ti en fuerza y resistencia- la mente lógica de Bruce comenzó a arrojar datos, probabilidades y razones que sostuvieran su argumento tratando de convencer al hombre frente a él.

-En el celo tu mente está tan obnubilada por siete días que no recordarás nada de lo que ocurrió- finalizó.

-Pero tú sí lo recordarás- dijo Clark. Jon se calmó en sus brazos y se chupaba un dedo contra su pecho relajado. -Arthur procede de otra cultura, él fácilmente aceptaría en honor a nuestra amistad. El sexo será impersonal para él, yo no lo recordaré y probablemente haga que mi celo sea más llevadero, pero para ti será terrible- argumentó

-No necesito un estúpido orgullo de Alfa, mi familia es primero Clark, si estás dispuesto a hacerlo yo también, estamos juntos en esto hasta el final- dijo con fiereza Bruce, no había mentiras en sus palabras.

Clark le miró buscando arrepentimiento, pero no lo encontró, besó la cabeza de su bebé y asintió. Bruce dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo y se puso de pie preparándose para contactar con Arthur.

El Rey del Mar los vería en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, la pareja dejó a su bebé al cuidado de Alfred y se marchó.

*-.*-.*-.

Era la primera vez que Arthur ingresaba a la Fortaleza de la Soledad, sólo Diana y Bruce habían sido invitados y poseían llaves. Aquel lugar era el único donde Superman podía desconectarse del mundo, de sus voces y lamentos.

Pero en ese momento, Superman era una bestia salvaje encerrada, llevaba meses sin encontrar el éxtasis del nudo, sin poder compartir el celo con su Alfa, la tensión y el estrés le causaban agresividad y, cuando el celo terminaba, Clark vivía con estrés esperando el próximo como una maldición de la cual no podía librarse.

Aquaman de pie junto a Batman se alistó, ambos estaban vestidos como sus alter egos. Arthur tenía una mano mecánica en lugar de su garfio usual y su semblante era calmado como si se preparara para una batalla.

Bruce se encontraba ahí a petición de su rubio amigo, por si las cosas llegaran a salir mal. La reunión se fijó de manera discreta, sin demasiadas palabras.

El rubio no podía entender del todo los sentimientos de sus amigos porque nunca ha sido humano, la vida de los atlantes estaba alejada de las costumbres de los terrícolas, incluso el modo en que se desenvuelven las castas lo es, compartir una pareja no es ofensivo ni extraño.

-Cuando esto termine te llamaré- le dijo serio antes de ir al cuarto donde se escuchaba el llanto del Omega encerrado y dejado solo.

Los instintos de Bruce se alteraban al escucharlo, quería ir en su ayuda, aliviarlo, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Haz traído otro Alfa al final- la voz de Jor-El sonó fantasmal a sus oídos, apareció frente a él materializándose como un espejismo, tenía los ojos azules de Clark y su semblante era de piedra.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para su bienestar- hubo una mirada entre ellos de mutuo respeto.

Bruce no tenía nada más que decir, tomó asiento y esperó, sus dedos estaban crispados sobre sus rodillas.

Un estruendo lo hizo ponerse de pie, era un grito de batalla y el sonido de lucha.

La pelea pareció intensificarse y sin dudarlo corrió a donde los otros dos se encontraban.

Al llegar la pared estaba destruida, el Omega estaba desnudo y sus ojos brillaban en un rojo enfurecido.

Aquaman gruñó mostrando sus dientes tratando de intimidarlo, pero el Omega era fiero y no parecía aceptar a otro Alfa que no fuera el suyo. Se lanzaron uno contra el otro, sus puños chocaron en una lucha violenta, los ojos de Clark disparaban rayos y Batman tuvo que esquivarlos y esconderse para estar salvo.

Arthur golpeó a Superman contra los muros desquebrajados y ambos pelearon por el dominio, se gruñían y mordían como fieras.

Su pelea era física y violenta, Superman exhaló hielo de sus pulmones, pero la resistencia del Rey del Mar era férrea.

Sus puños se encontraron, Aquaman conectó ganchos y golpeó directo en la mandíbula y costillas, se movía con agilidad esquivando por poco los rayos que salían de los ojos del Omega buscando pulverizarlo.

Hubo un segundo donde parecía que Aquaman se impondría, sus dientes se cerraron sobre la glándula del Omega con tal fiereza que parecía que le iba a arrancar la carne, se hizo un chorro de sangre en el lugar y la piel se veía tierna donde le encajaron los colmillos.

Superman gritó y parecía llamar directamente al interior de Bruce, quien se puso de pie mostrándose ante el Omega.

Como si la simple visión de su Alfa le renovara, Superman golpeó la cabeza de Arthur lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación, voló hacia él y sus puños lo machacaron a golpes.

-¡CLARK! ¡BASTA! ¡VAS A MATARLO!- Batman aventó un batarang y al contacto con la piel del kriptoniano lanzó una gran descarga eléctrica.

Arthur, sangrante, había perdido el conocimiento, los puños manchados de Superman se separaron de su víctima.

-Al…fa…- murmuró cansado por la batalla, jadeaba por aire y su pecho se inflaba arriba y abajo, la mordida en su cuello aún sangraba, pero no parecía importarle.

El Omega flotó desnudo, sangrante y excitado, sus hormonas causaban una revolución en el cuarto. Su cuerpo estaba dañado por la pelea, sus ojos rojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sus hombros temblaban mientras lloraba.

Estaba destrozado, cansado de no poder estar con quien su cuerpo e instintos deseaban, voló a su encuentro, despacio, y los brazos de Batman se abrieron para acogerlo y calmarlo.

-Alfa…- sollozó y sus cuerpos se unieron en un abrazo antes de que el Omega perdiera el conocimiento.

.

.

.

Diez meses y Jon tomado de las manos de Bruce daba un par de pasitos tambaleantes, por poco cae, pero su padre le alzó en brazos.

Rió juguetón, erguido con la espalda recta, mirando a dónde lo llevaba su padre.

-¿Pá?- le preguntó al ver que van a entrar a la habitación principal donde duermen sus padres.

-Pá no está, volverá pronto Jon- le dijo suavemente Bruce. No había dormido bien y Jon le proporcionaba compañía en esos días tan difíciles que es la semana del celo de Clark.

El pequeño buscó a su pá al entrar con la mirada, pero no había nadie ahí esperándolos, sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Es tarde y la mansión estaba en silencio, Bruce tenía el sueño ligero y pudo escuchar en el intercomunicador de su mueble de noche los sonidos de Jon en el cuarto continuo.

El bebé ya era más grande y en las noches cuando se despertaba jugaba con el móvil sobre su cabeza o apretaba los botones del juguete que tenía su cuna que ilumina y canta.

Bruce se levantó y fue al cuarto continuo, sentándose en la cama con el aún bebé. Era asombrosamente parecido a Clark, con aquellos mismos ojos azules y el cabello negro, un poco más lacio, sin aquellos rizos como los que tiene Conner.

-Debes volver a dormir Jon- le anunció Bruce, pero el niño gateó por la cama rehusándose a obedecer.

-Jonathan- le llamó y el pequeño entendió su tono de advertencia. Se sentó dudoso antes de volver con su padre quien le recibió en su regazo para leerle un cuento.

El cuento era simple, narraba la historia de un tren que hace "chuu chuu", Jon le imitaba y sostenía él mismo el libro.

Con el pequeño peso cálido, el corazón agitado de Bruce se calmaba, su angustia parecía menos. El plan de llevar un nuevo Alfa fracasó, como todas sus demás ideas.

Clark descargaba su frustración en misiones con la Liga y, en la noche, ambos se buscaban en las sábanas para darse todo el amor y apoyo que necesitaban en esos momentos difíciles.

El cuento se acabó y Jon no tenía sueño, Bruce le arrulló contra su pecho y cantó, no solía hacerlo, pero era muy bueno en ello. La melodía era triste, pero la vibración relajó al bebé quien se quedó dormido.

Con suavidad Bruce apagó las luces y cerró los ojos, con Jon a su lado, por fin pudo dormir.

.

.

.

Jon recibió a Clark dando suaves pasos tambaleantes hacia él, parecía que iba a caerse pero logró llegar a las manos que lo recibieron afectuosas.

-¿Cuándo ha logrado hacerlo?- le preguntó Clark a Bruce quien los miraba feliz al verlos reunidos.

-Antier comenzó a hacerlo solo- le informó.

Había sentimientos agridulces en los ojos de Clark al saber que se perdió de sus primeros pasos.

-Bienvenido a casa- Bruce le besó deseando cambiar su expresión y el Omega le recibió necesitado de su afecto y comprensión. Al fin estaban juntos, fue una semana difícil al estar separados, pues cada mes era más agotador que el anterior.

El bebé fue depositado en un corral con sus juguetes, entreteniéndose al tocar un pianito de colores, cantando palabras inconexas.

Ambos padres le observaron tomados de la mano y entonces Clark susurró como una confesión que llevaba demasiado tiempo guardando–No creo poder seguir haciendo esto- y sus hombros se encogieron por el dolor –me rindo-

Bruce apretó su mano y sus brazos le rodearon, llevándolo a su pecho mientras el Omega lloraba.

-Es muy difícil Bruce, lo lamento, sé que has intentado todo- las lágrimas mojaban la camisa de Bruce y Jon alzó la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de las lágrimas, deteniendo su juego, llorando llamándolos.

-Está bien Clark- le dijo suave, el dolor de uno es del otro y ambos se hacían daño.

Clark alzó sus ojos azules irreales a los tormentosos de Bruce, al mar añil devastado por el dolor – Alguna vez me dijiste que no te importaba que fuera Omega, ¿eso es verdad?- le preguntó aferrado a su camisa.

-Siempre ha sido verdad – afirmó el Alfa sin duda y hubo un momento de paz en los ojos del Omega, quien se separó para ir por su hijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces lo haré, he tomado la decisión Bruce, voy a sacarme el útero, no necesito tener más ciclos, no necesito el celo, tenemos a Jon, a Dick, a Jason, Tim y Kon, tenemos a Alfred y a Má, nos tenemos el uno al otro, no necesito nada más, pero dime, ¿necesitas de mi celo?- le preguntó con Jon llorando y tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de su padre con sus manitas.

-No lo necesito Clark, sólo te necesito a ti- el Omega lloró y fue de felicidad al escucharlo. El alivio que sintió le hizo reír de felicidad y de frustración acumulada, besó la frente de su hijo aferrándolo a su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Antes desee ser un Omega completo, no negar mi casta, creo que dejar de tener celos no tiene nada que ver con ser Omega, no me limita para estar juntos-

Bruce asintió y caminó hacia ellos, tomó su cara llorosa y le besó, era un contacto salado, húmedo y dulce.

.

.

.

Llegó el primer cumpleaños de Jon y todos sus familiares y amigos cercanos se encontraban ahí, era una fecha agridulce porque también era el aniversario luctuoso de Damián. Por la mañana llevaron flores blancas a su tumba, Jon no comprendía la tristeza de su familia pero conocía el nombre y lo repetía con dificultad dejando salir un torpe "Dabian".

Alfred y Martha le hicieron un pastel y los preparativos de la fiesta parecían distraer a todos de los eventos tristes.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que la manada entera no se reunía y Jon pasaba con facilidad de unos brazos a otros.

Sus compañeros de juegos eran los pequeños de los amigos de sus padres. Don y Dawn, habían comenzado a manifestar sus poderes y parecían volver loca a su madre Iris, quien no podía competir contra su velocidad y energía.

Cassie, la pequeña amazona rubia, se mostraba protectora con su hermanita menor, quien era apenas un bebé de un par de meses de nacida, Donna era idéntica a su madre, con los ojos muy azules y el cabello negro.

El pequeño Arthur, algunos meses mayor que Jon, tenía la cabeza cubierta de rizos dorados, no había aprendido a compartir e hizo un puchero cuando su madre Meera le reprendió para que jugara con los demás.

El jardín de la mansión era un excelente campo de juegos para los niños cada vez más activos y fuertes, serían la próxima generación de héroes, una carga demasiado pesada para sus pequeños hombros, por el momento sus padres los liberaban de ese peso y los dejaban jugar y convivir.

Jon fue tomado por Jason y, al reconocer su rostro familiar, Jon recitó su nombre como "Dey".

-Feliz cumpleaños engendro- Jason lo lanzó para atraparlo y lanzarlo de nuevo, tomándolo al vuelo.

El bebé rió encantando con la acción.

-¡Vas a romperle un hueso o algo!- hubo un toque de histeria en la voz de Dick quien le arrebató al infante. El policía suspiró de alivio al comprobar que Jon estaba a salvo y le meció en sus brazos con dulzura.

-No va a pasarle nada, seguramente si cae al suelo abrirá un cráter- le dijo despreocupado Jason a la mirada asesina del Beta.

-Hola Jon, ¿me has extrañado?- le preguntó Dick besando su frente, llenándolo con su aroma suave a Beta.

Jason los miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, no puede evitarlo, Dick era encantador y sonriente, había regresado a su antigua personalidad parlanchina.

Le costó meses de esfuerzo, de charlas, de terapia, de besos necesitados, de sexo salvaje y acuerdos de pareja. Vivían juntos en Blüd Heaven, en aquella casa que era su hogar antes de que pusiera un pie en ella.

En Blüd Heaven hicieron su vida de pareja, Dick retomó su trabajo de policía y vigilante, Jason como líder de los renegados, incluso había una nueva adición al equipo, Kid Flash como novio de Flecha Roja.

Dick tras una plática con su mejor amigo Wally eliminó cualquier tensión o resentimiento en contra de Roy, aún es ligeramente incómodo todo, pero sabía que con el tiempo las cosas volverían a su lugar, después de todo la pareja de pelirrojos parecían genuinamente enamorada.

-Quiero uno de estos Jay- le dijo Dick llenando de besos la carita de Jon.

Jason se quedó frío al escucharlo, el mes pasado Dick enfermó, vómitos, mareos y nauseas que parecían una prueba inequívoca de un embarazo, pero al ir al médico le recetó medicina contra una infección del estómago, pero el susto y la esperanza por un bebé seguían presentes en sus corazones.

"Es normal que no sea un embarazo, después de todo soy Beta, sin un tratamiento es imposible que me embarace"

Aún recordaba las palabras de Dick, tratando de encontrarle lógica a su desilusión y conteniendo sus lágrimas de frustración.

Él es el responsable de que Dick tuviese un pequeño resentimiento consigo mismo por ser Beta, por culpa de sus traumas del pasado y el gas del miedo, pero eso parecía de otra vida, de un tiempo lejano donde no podía aceptarse a sí mismo.

-Podemos intentarlo- le dijo al final Jay, sonrisa de medio lado que iluminó los ojos azules de Dick con una emoción y felicidad indescriptibles.

*-.*-.

Clark estaba radiante, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando sus ojos conectaron con los añiles de Bruce, ambos se miraron con amor el uno al otro, ese mes el celo no había llegado, la operación fue un éxito.

Sheila fue la única capaz de obrar el milagro. La Omega retiró exitosamente el útero de Clark, la operación se llevó a cabo con los instrumentos que fueran usados alguna vez por Bruce para coser al kriptoniano muerto.

Bisturís creados con kriptonita capaces de cortar la dura piel, la operación fue dolorosa, pero la recuperación de Clark casi inmediata y la satisfacción de no pasar por más penurias era recompensa suficiente.

El aroma de Clark seguía siendo un perfume fuerte y delicioso, le sonrió a Bruce y estaba ahí lleno de amor, calidez y dulzura. Siendo tal cual era, no le habían quitado nada, le liberaron.

*-.*-.

-Es la hora de partir el pastel- Tim llamó a la multitud, tenía a los gemelos Allen cogidos de cada mano. Los pequeños pelirrojos le recordaban a su amigo y no podía evitar sentir un cariño especial por ellos.

-Vas a lastimar a esos niños. ¿Quién los dejó a tu cargo?- le regañó Jason.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarlos. ¿Quién crees que ha cuidado de Jon cuando se fueron?- le preguntó el Omega frunciendo el ceño.

-Kon, obviamente- Jay rió y Tim se avergonzó porque es verdad. El trato entre ellos es menos hostil, pero parecía que Jason jamás dejará de molestarlo.

-No sé cómo Dick te aguanta- murmuró llevando a los gemelos con los demás niños. La multitud se reunió frente a Jon quien, sostenido por sus padres, festejaba su cumpleaños. La vela brillaba en su pastel y la mesa de regalos estaba repleta de cajas de colores que llevaron los invitados.

Los miembros de La Liga se reunieron en torno a Ollie, quien de la mano de Laurel, repartió las invitaciones de su próxima boda. No es la única porque también Cassandra en medio de la plática y las felicitaciones anunció que se casaría con su pareja Maggie, las dos Alfas se sonreían mientras Maggie mostraba su anillo de compromiso a Stephanie quien emocionada celebraba al lado de Kori.

Roy y Wally comían canapés y bebían platicando con Raven y Gar, los dos últimos fueron invitados por Kon y Tim quienes pronto se unirían a ellos como equipo al haber terminado exitosamente ese año de preparatoria.

-No había visto tanta gente desde lo de Damián- murmuró Dick con suave tristeza, reuniéndose con sus hermanos.

-Damián no habría deseado que estuvieras triste- le mencionó Kon a Dick –Él te quería mucho- afirmó.

Jay asintió con un gruñido y tomó la cintura de Dick pegándolo a él porque algunas costumbres nunca se quitan.

-Vayan a la foto familiar-les llamó Bárbara, la pelirroja tenía una cámara en las manos y les sonrió agitando su mano.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí y caminaron al encuentro de Clark y Bruce, quienes los esperaban para la gran foto.

Había una sonrisa en cada rostro cuando Bárbara gritó "uno, dos… ¡tres!"


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hola a todos y todas! el capitulo final esta tardando más de lo que esperaba, al final no podía condensar todo en uno solo, así que he decidido dividirlo en tres capítulos más. Nos veremos por aquí un poco más, muchas gracias por su apoyo, por suscribirse, seguirme, darme like y leer mis otros fics, estaré muy contenta de leer sus comentarios y saber que siguen aquí.**_

* * *

Capítulo 34

Sintió que el cristal quemaba sus manos al tratar de protegerlo del ataque de rayos omega y a pesar de portar la armadura BatHell, creada por la Liga de la Justicia especialmente para él, tuvo la desagradable sensación que esa piedra entre sus manos era algo vivo y consiente, una fuerza inteligente y poderosa.

Sonrió al ver logrado el cometido tras diez años de esfuerzo y casi se olvidó de los sensores del traje estallando en alerta por el ataque recibido, los sistemas comenzaron a fallar uno tras otro dejando el traje prácticamente inútil. Entonces fue consciente del peligro y en su intercomunicador resonó con la voz de Superman.

-Sal del camino Batman. ¡Tenemos que irnos!- el alien azul lo tomó de un brazo en el momento justo para llevárselo volando, esquivando los ataques del enfurecido coloso que les seguía de cerca. No era tan rápido como Superman, pero definitivamente era inteligente y podía predecir los ataques.

-Abriré el portal, pero sólo será por unos segundos. ¡Apúrense!- Flash les llamó por su comunicador. El velocista corría esquivando a los parademonios que, como una plaga, infestaban el gris y devastado planeta Apokolips.

Mujer Maravilla se plantó frente a ellos lista para la acción -Vayan ustedes primero, trataré de detenerlo- les dijo. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y tierra de la pelea contra las Furias, la guardia personal de Darkseid.

-No huirán- resonó la temible voz de Darkseid. El colosal Omega emanaba un aura de poder y furia al verse engañado por el murciélago quien, al instigarlo a atacarlo, había confinado sus poderes en el cristal del caos, aquel instrumento capaz de contener el poder de su rayo omega.

Linterna Verde descendió para reunirse con el equipo y con su anillo de poder convocó un brazo gigante, quitando de su camino a los parademonios que le estorbaban para llegar a ellos.

-Yo me llevaré al murciélago- les dijo y una esfera verde envolvió el cuerpo de Bruce. La armadura era prácticamente inútil y sólo habría servido para caminar y no para defenderse. Superman cedió al Caballero de la Noche a su amigo y se dispuso a pelear al lado de la amazona.

El Alfa gruñó al verse manipulado con facilidad por ellos y más aún por dejar a los otros dos atrás, pero la Mujer Maravilla y Superman se alinearon hombro con hombro para hacer frente al Dios Omega y darles tiempo a sus amigos de escapar.

Habían llegado demasiado lejos en su empresa, recorrieron el universo en busca del ser capaz de dar vida y no iban a detenerse en el clamor de la batalla.

Con un grito ambos saltaron en un ataque coordinado golpeando al Darkseid quien, con poco más de tres metros de alto, era el Omega más poderoso del universo.

Su piel cetrina y agrietada de color gris se veía resaltada por su armadura cobalto con el símbolo Omega en el pecho. Sus ojos eran dos pozos rojos que no demostraban ningún sentimiento o emoción.

Tuvo que ser necesaria la fuerza de ambos miembros de la Liga para presentar batalla al Omega, quien con furia disparó sus rayos contra Superman. El kriptoniano los esquivó volando, pero fue sujetado de un pie y lanzado contra los muros.

Diana lo golpeó con una patada, sus rayos mortíferos se dirigieron a ella, pero con un movimiento logró evadirlos. Ellos podían resistir el ataque, pero no eran invulnerables, aquella batalla debía terminar pronto.

.

.

.

En el campo de batalla, Aquaman con su tridente mantenía a raya los ataques de los parademonios, monstruos que parecían no tener fin. Flash corrió hasta él para comenzar girar a una increíble velocidad y hacer saltar por los aires a los parademonios gracias al tornado que creó y aceleró la marcha buscando crear el vórtice que los transportaría a casa.

-¿Necesitas una mano?- le preguntó Linterna Verde al Rey del Mar con sorna, quien con su mano metálica destrozaba a los demonios que se congregaban a su alrededor.

La esfera de poder verde depositó al HellBat en medio de ambos, mientras el anillo de poder creaba una barricada tratando de dar tiempo a sus amigos para acudir a su encuentro. El único que necesitaba de la armadura especial para sobrevivir en Apokolips era el murciélago y, con los sistemas fallando después de recibir el rayo, Bruce se sintió poco más que una carga para sus amigos.

Miró con aprensión como Hal y Arthur luchaban a la par contra el enjambre de demonios, mientras Barry aceleraba para alcanzar la velocidad necesaria para crear el Tubo Boom que los llevaría de regreso a la Tierra.

.

.

.

Superman gritó de dolor cuando uno de los rayos Omega le alcanzó y cayó al suelo como un pájaro herido.

-¡Superman!- Mujer Maravilla se interpuso entre ellos -Tenemos que irnos- le apuró la mujer, tomando la mano del kriptoniano quien, adolorido, se reincorporó.

-No huirán- les gruñó el Dios Omega y, cargando sus rayos, atacó. Diana cruzó sus brazaletes que comenzaron a brillar al resistir el ataque y, con furia, la amazona reflejó los rayos Omega hacia Darkseid, quien cayó ante el inminente golpe. Sin perder un segundo Superman tomó a su amiga y como un bólido salió de ahí.

La barrera de Hal estaba no muy lejos, veía como un circulo esmeralda rodeado de parademonios y parecía que en cualquier segundo se rompería.

Flash dejó de correr y el portal se abrió con una luz cegadora.

-¡Salten!-les urgió. Aquaman y Batman siguieron la orden y fueron seguidos por el corredor.

Los ojos de Clark irradiaron rayos de calor destruyendo a los enemigos que les impedían el paso, la cúpula verde se desvaneció, Linterna Verde, Superman y Mujer Maravilla atravesaron en el último instante.

El portal se cerró con un chasquido y la Liga fue arrojada en un páramo desconocido en la Tierra.

-¿Estamos a salvo?- preguntó Hal levantándose del suelo, agotado.

-Eso parece- le respondió Flash exhausto y con las piernas temblándole por el esfuerzo.

-¿Lo conseguimos? ¿Tenemos el cristal del caos?-les preguntó Arthur, quien sangraba de un corte en la ceja, su tridente estaba manchado de sangre ajena y de su mano mecánica dos de sus dedos fueron arrancados.

-Lo conseguimos- la voz metálica de Batman les habló antes de que Bruce se liberara del traje. En su mano, el cristal relució mientras lo apretaba complacido a su pecho.

-Regresemos a la Atalaya y usémoslo- le dijo Clark sonriente flotando hacía él, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Bruce.

Con sus comunicadores no tardaron en ser localizados por los miembros de la Atalaya, un rayo de luz los trasportó a la base espacial.

-Bienvenidos- Flecha Verde les sonrió al recibirlos emocionado y nervioso en medidas iguales. -¿Qué pasó? – les preguntó mientras Flash y Linterna Verde comenzaban a relatarle su llegada a Apokolips y la batalla que acababan de enfrentar.

Batman se apresuró a la sala de la Liga de la Justicia seguido de cerca por Clark, ahí un ataúd les esperaba.

Había buscado demasiado tiempo una forma de revivirlo, una manera de desafiar a la muerte, diez años habían sido necesarios para tener éxito, emocionado se tomó un segundo para respirar, mientras los miembros de la Liga se reunían en torno al ataúd.

-Hazlo Bruce- le animo Clark y el murciélago abrió el lugar de descanso donde los restos reposaban, acercó el cristal y aquella fuerza viva iluminó la habitación con su luz cegadora.

El poder explotó y envolvió los restos creando la ecuación de la vida, células formándose, hueso, carne, en un parpadeo todo fue recreado y, entonces, un latido se unió a los presentes y los ojos aguamarina de un niño se abrieron de nuevo al mundo.

Damián se reincorporó del ataúd, alzándose de la muerte, venciéndola.

-¿Padre?- sus ojos recorrieron a los presentes sin comprender donde estaba, era como si no hubiera pasado un día desde que se fue y Bruce le recibió con sus brazos abiertos, mientras su cachorro se reunía de nuevo con él entre lágrimas de felicidad.

*-.*-.*-.

El niño miró el reloj, su tic-tac, era demasiado lento.

Se sentó en el sofá mirando distraído las decoraciones listas, ya no tenía nada más que hacer que esperar, para su hermanos mayores era fácil porque al menos ellos platicaban entre sí. Arriba Tim y Conner se habían atrincherado en el cuarto del Omega a leer y conversar, no lo habían invitado a ir con ellos y de cualquier manera no lo habría hecho porque eran insufriblemente cursis, rodó los ojos sólo de pensarlo e hizo un gesto sacando la lengua por el asco. Dick y Jason estaban también encerrados en su cuarto y no querían ser molestados ni jugar con él, así que tenía que entretenerse solo, aquella era una de las desventajas de llevarse tantos años con sus hermanos mayores, casi nunca jugaban con él, por la diferencia de edad y porque no vivían en Ciudad Gótica con él y sus padres.

Suspiró y sus pies se balancearon, era grande porque sus pies ya no colgaban, pero no podía reprimir las ganas de hacerlo. Aburrido, sin nada que hacer más que ver el tiempo pasar se acostó cuan largo era en el sofá.

-Si quieres dormir deberías ir a tu cuarto cariño- su abuela entró a la sala, era una dulce ancianita de piel arrugada y paso frágil, Jonathan alzó la cabeza al escucharla.

-No tengo sueño, estoy esperándolos- le dijo testarudo, mientras Martha Kent se sentaba con cuidado en un sofá a su lado.

-Desde la llamada de tus papás has estado esperando día tras día, tienes que tener paciencia, ellos llegarán pronto- le dijo la mujer con dulzura.

-¿Estás emocionada abuela?- le preguntó Jon con ilusión y una sonrisa en la boca apoyando su rostro en un cojín.

-¡Claro que lo estoy!, pero estos viejos huesos no pueden seguirte el paso- le dijo riendo. -¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a Dick cuándo llegarán? Fue él quien habló con tu papá- le animó y el niño asintió vigorosamente, feliz de tener algo que hacer –Es una gran idea, ¡iré ahora mismo!- le dijo levantándose de un brinco para buscar a su hermano mayor corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Martha lo miró alejarse sonriendo y la figura de Alfred apareció en la puerta para reunirse con ella, su caminar también era lento y se apoyaba en un bastón, con cuidado se sentó al frente descansando.

\- Pensé que no viviría para ver esto- le dijo a la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Volver a tener a la familia entera reunida- finalizó por él la Beta.

.

.

.

El Omega pasó la hoja de su libro ajustándose sobre el puente de la nariz los lentes para leer, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo Kon lo escuchaba, observándolo con detenimiento. Con veinticinco años de edad, Tim había crecido elegante y hermoso como un nardo, su cabello negro enmarcaba sus facciones finas, tenía delgados labios rosáceos y largas pestañas tupidas, una pequeña nariz respingada y piel nacarada. Uno de sus dedos acarició el cabello de Kon, quien lo llevaba rapado en un estricto corte militar, atrás habían quedado los rizos de su adolescencia y en su oído solo persistía un pequeño arete de la perforación que tiempo atrás sufriera por Lex Luthor.

Tim interrumpió la lectura por el sonido de pasos corriendo por el corredor.

-Creo que Jon ya se cansó de esperar- le dijo distraído, abandonando su lectura en la mesa de noche para inclinarse sobre a su novio y darle un beso en la nariz. Kon tenía un delicioso aroma de Alfa de primer nivel, un perfume a madera que le llenaba de tranquilidad.

-Es un niño, es normal que se aburra, pero ahora tendrá a Damián para hacerle compañía-le dijo Kon relajado con la cercanía de su Omega, olfateando su glándula sin marcar.

-No creo que Damián sea el tipo de niño para juegos- dijo riendo Tim y se acostó con Kon, entrelazando sus piernas y cobijándose en su pecho mimosamente - Bruce dijo que no podía traer a Damián de inmediato, tenía que hacerle exámenes y ponerle al día antes de encararlo con nosotros-

Kon asintió a sus palabras y su mano acarició la blanca mejilla, sus ojos se endurecieron con el recuerdo de todos esos años de esfuerzos para poder llegar al resultado deseado.

-Ellos pudieron haber muerto en esa misión- le dijo grave – Era demasiado arriesgado o pudieron traer a la Tierra un peligro mayor al enfrentarse a fuerzas desconocidas de otros planetas y dimensiones-

Tim se reclinó contra su mano, pero sus ojos también mostraban seriedad. La resurrección de Damián había sido el proyecto más ambicioso de Bruce, al principio pensó que se resignaría a la realidad con el tiempo, pero conforme los años pasaban era claro que no descansaría hasta tenerlo de vuelta.

-Estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo, por ello nos dejaron como sus sucesores en caso de que todo saliera mal, ahora somos los nuevos Batman y Superman-le dijo sintiendo el peso de esa gran responsabilidad. Siempre había sido su deseo ser reconocido por Bruce y ahora todos sus años de duro esfuerzo y liderazgo se veían recompensados al tomar el manto de Batman, aquello le traía sentimientos encontrados, sería el primer Batman Omega. Había pensado en ocultar su casta y fingir ser un Alfa y sus dudas lo habían llevado a atrasar su unión por medio del vínculo con Kon, estaba asustado de recibir la mordida, del compromiso y la formalidad. De las expectativas que todos tenían sobre él.

\- Aún dudo ser capaz de ser Superman- le confesó Kon, sacándolo de sus pensamientos con su abierta honestidad – La figura de Clark como Superman siempre ha sido cálida, incluso hogareña, yo soy un Alfa de primer nivel y cuando las personas me ven se sienten intimidadas por mí, soy un símbolo de poder, no de esperanza-

-No te agobies más, ellos no te conocen como yo, seremos Batman y Superman. Ahora que la Liga comienza misiones fuera de la Tierra, nosotros estaremos en su ausencia- Kon asintió a sus palabras y le besó la frente inhalando su aroma floral. Los peligros ahora no se limitaban sólo a la Tierra, el universo era demasiado grande, lleno de aliados y enemigos.

-Ahora sólo debemos preocuparnos de recibirlos y estar reunidos en familia nuevamente, las cosas resultaron de la mejor manera y pronto estarán de nuevo con nosotros- Tim alzó sus labios a los de Kon y se besaron suavemente y sin prisas, incluso si ambos tenían dudas, juntos podrían superar cualquier obstáculo.

.

.

.

Con cuidado y paciencia pasó la cuchilla por su cara retirando la espuma de afeitar mirándose con ojo crítico en el espejo, antes de pasarla por su mejilla de nueva cuenta hasta dejarla tersa.

-¿Qué haces?- Jason se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño mirándolo.

-Me afeito- le respondió Dick limpiando la hoja de la navaja y retirando con agua tibia la espuma sobrante hasta estar satisfecho con el resultado.

Jason rodó los ojos – Tú apenas y tienes barba –le dijo burlón - ¿Estás haciendo todo esto por la llegada del mocoso?- le preguntó divertido, mirando el sonrojo en las mejillas del Beta quien no pudo refutar lo contrario.

-Que note el paso de la edad será el último de los detalles que tendrás que explicar- le dijo el Alfa de primer nivel cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho amplio con una sonrisa burlona –Seguramente le intrigará más esto –le dijo mostrando su dedo donde una argolla dorada relucía a juego con la colocada en la mano de Dick – y saber quién es ella- señaló con la cabeza a la figura que descansaba en su cama.

Dick le hizo un gesto con un dedo para que no la despertara, pero el ruido de unos toques en su puerta hizo que la pequeña se removiera en la cama.

-Yo la vuelvo a dormir- le dijo Jason para ir con la niña, mientras Dick abría la puerta a un expectante Jon.

-Ellos llegarán hoy, no desesperes- le dijo al niño al verlo, Jon le sonrió tímido al verse descubierto.

-¿Seguro que no tardan? Ya llevamos toda la mañana esperando-le dijo Jon compungido.

-Ellos me dijeron que estarían aquí hoy, ¿Por qué no revisas su cuarto para ver que todo esté en orden para su llegada?- le preguntó agachándose a su altura, sonriéndole.

Jon abrió los ojos de la impresión, el cuarto de Damián por muchos años había sido cerrado con llave y sus cosas guardadas. Sólo desde la llamada de su padre, anunciando el éxito de su misión, había sido abierto de nueva cuenta.

-¿En serio puedo entrar?- le preguntó al mayor de los Robin, quien asintió acariciándole el lacio cabello negro que lo diferenciaba entre Clark y Conner, Jonathan había heredado el cabello de Bruce.

-Ve y no rompas nada, ¿está bien?- Jon asintió vigorosamente y dio media vuelta para correr por el pasillo emocionado.

-¿Papi?- una vocecita le llamó y, en la cama, su niña de cuatro años de edad le sonrió juguetonamente.

-¿Dormiste bien Mar´i?- Dick se sentó en la cama junto con Jason, tratando de inducir a la pequeña a retomar su siesta.

Mar´i Grayson, sonrió, tenía el cabello muy negro y unos anormales ojos verdes sin pupilas. Era la hija adoptada de Jason y Richard, la pequeña se había quedado sin padres después de unos disturbios en Tamaran, tras los cuales Kori tomó posesión de la corona y comenzó a gobernar.

Después de años de tratamientos infructuosos dejaron de intentar conseguir un bebé. El cuerpo de Dick tras tantas peleas no podía concebir vida, sin embargo eso no los detuvo de conseguir una familia. Con el ejemplo de Bruce decidieron adoptar, fue entonces que la crisis se desató en Tamaran y ellos acudieron en ayuda de Kori, junto con Roy y Wally, encontrándose con Mar´i.

Desde el primer momento en que Dick la tuvo en sus brazos supo que Mar´i era perfecta, provenía de una cultura sin Omegas, donde las uniones eran exclusivas entre Betas y Alfas, el matrimonio de Jason y Dick era lo más natural para ella. Además porque podía unirse en manada con ellos y vincularse como su hija sin problemas gracias a su naturaleza alienígena.

-Descansa Mar´i, pronto conocerás a tu tío Damián- le dijo Dick riendo, imaginando la expresión del niño al conocerla. Jason le abrazó la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo y la familia entera se acurrucó al calor compartido.

.

.

.

Jon abrió la puerta con emoción adentrándose al cuarto que años atrás había pertenecido a Dick, para después pasar a Damián.

Estaba reluciente, Alfred había llamado a un equipo de limpieza profesional, después de años las cortinas, alfombra, pisos y paredes relucían como nuevas.

La cama estaba hecha y pulcramente acomodada, en los cajones y el armario aun persistía la ropa de Damián. Jon tocó los trajes de tres piezas, las corbatas, las camisas de algodón y los zapatos italianos que no conservaban ningún olor personal al ser llevados a la tintorería.

Había algunos otros objetos personales que le llamaron la atención, un perfume de fuerte aroma masculino que, al olerlo, le hizo estornudar, algunas notas escritas en árabe que le fue imposible descifrar y un cuaderno con dibujos hechos a lápiz que Damián había realizado en su tiempo libre.

Se distrajo mirando los dibujos, la mayoría eran animales de expresiones vividas, había uno de un cesto con gatitos negros fechado diez años atrás, acarició la cuidada caligrafía de su nombre con nostalgia.

Sus sentidos se fundieron con aquella habitación que rezumaba calma, tanto que su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando su súper oído captó la llegada del BatJet, emocionado se apresuró a dejar el cuaderno en su lugar y salió corriendo para avisar a sus hermanos.

*-.*-.*-.

-Bienvenido a casa- Clark le sonrió a Damián quien frunció el ceño mirando los cambios en la Baticueva, su propio traje se había unido a una vitrina donde se mostraban los viejos trajes usados por los Robin.

-¿Tienes un nuevo Robin?- le preguntó el niño mirando su traje olvidado.

-No hay otro Robin desde tu partida- le dijo el Alfa con gravedad y era cierto, dos nuevas adiciones se habían hecho al equipo, Black Bat y Signal. Aunque Bruce había actualizado a Damián de los hechos ocurridos en los últimos diez años, no había sido claro en todos los detalles para no apabullar su mente con tantos cambios.

-Quiero volver a ser Robin- le dijo el niño con el ceño fruncido mirando a su padre.

-¿No preferirías tomar las cosas con calma?-le preguntó Superman tratando de llevar paz entre padre e hijo.

-El crimen nunca descansa- le replicó el pequeño, negando a su oferta con desdén.

Bruce sonrió de medio lado y posó su mano sobre la cabeza del menor –Vamos dentro, todos están esperando por ti- le dijo encabezando la marcha con Superman. Damián se mostró súbitamente receloso por volver a ver a sus hermanos y avanzó a las faldas de su padre siguiendo su paso en silencio.

En la sala principal la comitiva les esperaba, con un letrero de "BIENVENIDO A CASA DAMIÁN" y un pastel.

Serpentinas y confeti cayó sobre la cabeza del niño en una lluvia de colores.

-Deja de arrojarme basura en la cabeza Grayson- le regañó malhumorado, sacudiéndose el cabello cuidadosamente engominado.

Dick emocionado soltó los globos que llevaba en la mano y arrojó sus brazos a Damián, sin poder contener más la tensión y los sentimientos encontrados, comenzó a llorar.

-He vuelto Richard- le anunció con la boca contra su oído en un suave susurro y con los pies en puntillas debido a la diferencia de estaturas, aún más marcada por el paso de los años. Las lágrimas de Dick le mojaron la mejilla y sintió como lo apretaba más fuertemente contra su pecho, convenciéndose de que era real. Damián acarició la cabeza de Dick, consolándolo con suaves caricias como si el adulto fuera él y Dick el niño que quería refugiarse en su pecho.

-Lo lamento tanto…- le dijo entre llantos el primer Robin, pero Damián colocó su mano sobre su boca callándolo –No lo recuerdo, así que no lo lamentes, mi último recuerdo es estar contigo capturando a Harley Quinn- le dijo serio sin admitir reproches.

Dick asintió limpiándose la cara soltándolo –Te extrañe mucho- le dijo resumiendo años de pérdida y dolor en tres simples palabras.

Tim avanzó con un ramo de grandes girasoles amarillos, debía interrumpir aquello, el ambiente se había cargado de nostalgia y tristeza con las lágrimas de Dick. Con una sonrisa socarrona saludó a Damián, quien le miró retador y antes de que el menor lo advirtiera, Tim se agachó a su lado y le besó la mejilla susurrando "es bueno tenerte de regreso". Damián se llevó la mano al lugar restregándose el beso.

-Qué asco Drake, me llenas de tus babas- le dijo el pequeño. Tim rió a su reacción infantil y antes de que pudiera decir nada le tendió las flores, llenando los delgados brazos del menor. Los tallos de los girasoles eran tan largos y las flores tan grandes que Damián los apretujo a su pecho en un esfuerzo por no tirarlos.

El niño olisqueó el aroma de los girasoles, nunca había recibido flores y no sabía qué hacer con ellas, aún sentía la huella del delicado beso en su mejilla como alas de mariposa y el suave susurro afectado de Tim.

Tim inteligente pareció intuir sus pensamientos y sonrió -Puedes comértelas si quieres, son tuyas, aunque yo aconsejaría ponerlas en un jarrón porque parece que apenas puedes sostenerlas- replicó con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-No todos somos larguiruchos como tu Drake, ¿la adolescencia te favoreció? pensé que siempre serías un patito feo- le dijo el menor burlón.

-Dicen que no existe Omega feo, pero podrían hacer una excepción contigo, no recordaba que fueras tan enano- le dijo riendo Tim.

-No le hagas mucho caso a Tim, se cree mucho porque ahora ha crecido y lo ascendieron a Batman, pero sigue siendo el mismo mocoso engreído – le dijo Jason a Damián acercándose a revolverle el cabello y tomar los girasoles de sus manos para colocarlos en un jarrón.

-Todos siguen siendo los mismos a mis ojos – refutó Damián tratando de arreglar el lío que era su cabello ahora. Buscó con la mirada entre las personas y avanzó a los ancianos frágiles que le esperaban, Alfred y Martha le sonrieron con dulzura.

-Bienvenido a casa cariño- le dijo Martha al tenerlo a su alcance, inclinándose a depositar un beso en su frente acariciando con sus manos arrugadas la carita del niño.

-Gracias por recibirme- murmuró bajo con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza separándose de ella y tendiendo su mano a Alfred quien la estrechó tomándola entre las dos suyas. –Bienvenido a casa Amo Damián, siempre es un placer estar a su servicio- le dijo cariñoso.

-No seas absurdo Alfred, eres familia- le replicó bajito el niño solo para ellos dos y sus brazos se abrieron dejándose envolver en los del mayordomo.

-Damián, quiero presentarte a alguien especial- le dijo Kon llamándolo desde el otro extremo de la habitación, no se había movido de su lugar y tenía una suave sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

Damián giró a encararlo, separándose de los ancianos, y la familia entera observó mientras Kon se apartaba y su cuerpo dejaba de ocultar el de Jon.

-Él es Jonathan, tu hermano menor- le dijo mientras los dos pequeños se miraban el uno al otro por primera vez –Jon, él es Damián- dijo presentándolos y apoyando suave su mano en el hombro de Jon, animándolo a tomar la iniciativa.

Jon miró a sus padres, abuelos y hermanos antes de que sus ojos se conectaran con los de Damián, intimidado por la intensidad de sus ojos turquesa, su porte adulto y su ceño fruncido.

-Encantado de conocerte Damián- dijo nervioso y su voz sonó bajita y estrangulada, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad en el pecho avanzó paso a paso hasta estar frente a él, se limpió con el pantalón la mano que sudaba y se la tendió.

Damián le analizó con escrutinio, alzando una de sus aristocráticas cejas, al estar frente a frente podía notar la diferencia de estaturas, aquel niño era más alto que él.

Estiró su mano y estrechó la que se le ofrecía, en ese instante Jon pudo sentir la piel tersa, los frágiles y delgados deditos y la suave calidez ajena. Un agradable cosquilleo le recorrió la mano y se volvió una corriente eléctrica que le atravesó el cuerpo.

No sabía si tenía permitido o no abrazarlo, pero el sentimiento que floreció en su pecho actuó como un impulso primario, su cuerpo se movió solo y antes de que Damián pudiera evitarlo Jon le envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

El aroma a Alfa de primer nivel le impactó a Damián con la fuerza de un golpe y se sostuvo al otro niño inhalando una bocanada del intenso aroma a mar, salado, masculino y salvaje. Confuso le apartó de un empujón violento tirándolo al suelo, porque él también había comenzado a oler.

Jon parpadeó sin entender que había hecho e inhaló el aroma que desprendía el niño, no se parecía al cálido y hogareño de su pá' o al suave y floral de Tim, Damián olía a algo oscuro, peligroso y sexual, el aroma del café y del chocolate amargo mezclados fundiéndose en su olfato e impregnándose en su boca, era un aroma imponente, pero exquisito.

Se quedó muy perplejo sin saber que decir e imperceptible para los demás tragó la saliva Alfa que le llenaba la boca.

-¿Papi?-

Una vocecita captó la atención de todos cuando Mar´i apareció al pie de las escaleras con una sonrisa y unos fulgurantes ojos verdes.

-¿Tú eres mi tío Damián?- preguntó la niña de cinco años, flotando y con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Si a Damián le costó trabajo adaptarse a estar vivo y conviviendo con su familia, no lo demostró, era el mismo niño que llegó a la mansión años atrás. Se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado un día y, para él en realidad era así. Tomó su cuarto de nueva cuenta como si solo llevara unas horas de haberlo dejado, era un príncipe en su reino.

Dentro de sí estaba cansado de que todos parecieran preocupados, que lo siguieran en su camino por la mansión o le preguntaran "cómo se encuentra", "si está bien", "si necesita algo". En los ojos de sus hermanos, de su padre, de Alfred e incluso de Martha era un espejismo que podía borrarse en cualquier segundo.

No podía evitarlo, el dolor que por tantos años marcó su ausencia no se borrará.

La familia entera no se quedó por mucho tiempo en Ciudad Gótica. Jason y Dick vivían en Blüd Heaven, mientras que Kon y Tim se instalarían en Metrópolis al ser ascendidos a los nuevos Superman y Batman, dejando atrás su antiguo hogar en Jump City, las cosas debían continuar su ritmo.

Con unos toques a la puerta del despacho de su padre, Damián entró sentándose frente a él.

-Quiero volver a ser Robin, padre- le dijo con su usual seriedad y el ceño fruncido.

Bruce miró a su hijo, sentado exigiéndole volver a la acción. Era tan pequeño que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, pero era normal al ser un Omega de primer nivel. Su cuerpo se volvería delicado y sus facciones infantiles, finas. Por ello pudo engañarlos al llegar la primera vez, simplemente no aparentaba tener trece años. Ahora que todos sabían su verdadera edad y su casta no se molestaba por ocultarla, para él aquello no importaba era tan irrelevante como el color de sus ojos.

-Podrás ser Robin, pero tú y Jon deberán ir juntos a entrenar a Monte Justicia con los Jóvenes Titanes, es tiempo de que ambos sean un equipo- le informó su padre –Las misiones de la Liga de Justicia se extienden ahora a otros mundos, no podremos estar siempre con ustedes, deben volverse más fuertes-

-¿Tengo que ir con él? No parece muy inteligente ni fuerte – dijo con desdén.

Esa mañana Jon protestó por tener que ir a la escuela, deseando quedarse con todos sus hermanos a entrenar, pero la mirada firme de Bruce lo hizo silenciar al momento y obedecer, pese a su puchero de frustración, e irse en el autobús escolar al colegio.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Bruce no parece enojado con su comentario, en cambio su rostro mostraba cierta tristeza y culpabilidad.

-¿Eso es lo que opinas de Jon?- le preguntó.

-Bueno, también parece ser el único que no me mira con ojos tristes donde quiera que voy. De hecho parece un perro faldero, me sigue a todos lados y su cháchara sin sentido es comparable a la de Richard- Damián tuvo un atisbo de sonrisa al continuar - Jonathan es un niño feliz y sano, crecido en el seno de una familia amorosa, no está roto como el resto y eso es evidente en su inocencia-

Bruce asintió a sus palabras -Debo hablarte de Jonathan. Ahora tú eres su hermano mayor y debes saber algunas cosas-

-¿Qué cosas? ¿El por qué es tan grande si sólo tiene diez años? o ¿por qué tiene casta si es tan joven?- le inquirió Damián inteligente. La casta de las personas no se manifiestaba hasta la adolescencia, con diez años Jon debería ser solo un niño, no tenía sentido que su voz estuviera cambiando, que fuese tan alto, que tuviera casta, olor y saliva Alfa.

Bruce asintió complacido por su perspicacia –Sí, te explicaré todo ello, pero primero debes comprender una cosa fundamental, Jonathan a diferencia de Conner no fue creado y sólo en su primer año de vida fue un bebé humano normal. Poco después de cumplirlo comenzó a manifestar sus poderes, debí haberlo intuido, pero estaba cegado por los problemas, el celo de Clark era incontrolable y por otro lado, tu muerte-

Damián se estremeció al escucharlo hablar porque en la voz grave de Bruce traslució el dolor y la culpa, sus ojos azules eran tormentosos.

-El primer indicio de sus poderes que pasamos por alto fue que gozaba de una excelente salud. El embarazo de Clark había sido normal y en su primer año no tuvo ninguna diferencia a cualquier otro bebe humano, sin embargo nunca enfermó y aunque le vacunamos no mostró reacción a los anticuerpos pues era invulnerable. No nos percatamos de ello hasta que sus exámenes médicos comenzaron a mostrar en sus resultados daño celular. Al principio era casi imperceptible, pero estaba ahí, su naturaleza humana luchando contra la kriptoniana, simplemente su cuerpo humano no resistía la carga de sus poderes, pero al ser mitad kriptoniano se regeneraba una y otra vez en un bucle constante creando aquel daño en sus órganos-

-Fue como si hubiera tardado un año entero en aprender a activar su poder, a diferencia de Kon que salió de su matriz artificial al ser rescatado por Bart y Tim, sus poderes se manifestaron de forma paulatina. Kon simplemente necesitaba aprender a dominarlos, pero eran innatos a él, como ya era un adolescente podía racionalizar la fuerza que necesitaba ejercer, dominarse y controlar sus poderes, en cambio Jon era un bebé súper fuerte, que podía caminar y destruir todo aquello que tocara.

-Crearon un monstruo, no parieron un bebé- le dijo impresionado Damián, con un atisbo de sonrisa por el dilema.

La boca de Bruce formó una dura línea asintiendo, mientras relataba las nuevas dificultades que el nacimiento de Jon había causado.

-La respuesta era evidente, pero nunca nos percatamos. Hay una razón por la cual Cadmus aceleraba el crecimiento de los clones que creó- le informó Bruce – Los poderes en un bebé o un niño pequeño son problemáticos y difíciles de controlar, en algunos héroes tardan en manifestarse años y en otros los controlan de manera natural en su crecimiento y son inherentes. Cadmus debió prever eso y consiguió crear clones perfectos que podrían resistir los poderes que albergaban, porque los cuerpos humanos no podrían resistir la carga de la súper fuerza o súper velocidad-

-Jon manifestó sus poderes poco después del año y el primero de ellos fue la súper fuerza. Martha me comentó que, en su momento, Clark también había desarrollado poderes siendo un bebé, pero la diferencia era que Clark creció de manera normal, sin ningún daño interno porque él era un kriptoniano puro, su cuerpo podía resistir la carga de su poder. En cambio Jonathan, su cuerpo no soportaba la presión de su naturaleza kriptoniana y empezó a desgastarse conforme adquiría más poder, primero de forma casi imperceptible. Los niños pequeños crecen mucho más rápido que en su etapa adulta y Jon en cuestión de pocos meses creció lo que debería en un año.

-La aceleración de su cuerpo sólo se producía cuando controlaba otro nuevo poder y consiguió controlarlos todos a la edad de ocho años y, aunque su cuerpo creciera, su edad mental se mantenía. Jonathan ahora tiene la edad física de alguien de catorce años, pero su edad mental sigue siendo diez, es un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente-

-Si el daño celular se dispara conforme su poder aumenta ¿Qué tan poderoso es ahora?- le preguntó Damián con el ceño fruncido ante la encrucijada en la que se encontraban.

-Nunca lo hemos confirmado, el desgaste celular de su cuerpo está directamente relacionado a su poder, creemos que el límite es su vida. Podrá ser un Superman más poderoso incluso que Clark o Kon. Clark envejece más despacio que un humano normal y Kon de manera regular, pero Jon se consume a sí mismo-

-Por el momento lo mantenemos lejos de las batallas y con un entrenamiento especial basado en el control de sus poderes, pero lo que en realmente necesita es una forma de limitar su poder y esa forma existe, la utilizó Cadmus al crear a Kon, pero tras desmantelar la organización y buscar en los archivos y maquinaria confiscada no hemos podido encontrar la manera - Bruce juntó sus dedos sobre su boca pensando en aquel dilema, bajó sus puños y miró los ojos turquesa de Damián.

-Cuando Jon nació intentamos mantenerlo lejos del ojo público, pero desafortunadamente no pudimos. Con ocho años intentaron secuestrarlo, luchó contra el villano quien escapó, pero ese derroche de poderes lo hizo crecer y manifestar su casta.

-¿Quién intentó secuestrarlo?-

-Doctor Zoom, el enemigo de Flash, creemos que tiene una alianza con la cabeza de Cadmus, Amanda Waller, a quien ha mantenido oculta a través de viajar en el tiempo-

-¿Ella sigue libre?- le preguntó impresionado Damián, después de tanto tiempo la sombra de Cadmus aún asechaba. Él y el Alfa de primer nivel habían sido concebidos en los laboratorios experimentales de Cadmus, cuando todavía el proyecto era pionero.

-Estamos muy cerca de atraparlos y, cuando lo hagamos, conseguiremos la cura para Jonathan y terminaremos para siempre con ellos-

*-.*-.*-.

Álgebra nunca fue el fuerte de Jonathan, se mordió el labio mirando los números, intentando recordar la fórmula para resolver el problema.

Le daba vergüenza admitir que sus estudios no iban tan bien como quisiera. Con el último estirón que dio ya no podía regresar a la primaria, sería extraño, y en afán de poder integrarlo a una vida normal sus padres lo adelantaron.

Su pá' le daba clases en su tiempo libre e incluso su papá le explicaba los temas, eran pacientes y amables con él, pero aun así era difícil aprender tantos temas y recordarlos todos de golpe. Podría usar sus poderes, aquellas habilidades cognitivas que permitieron a Kon aprender idiomas, leer libros y retener información con facilidad, pero sus poderes estaban vetados para él, incluso en cantidades mínimas.

Le gustaría ser un genio como Bárbara o Tim, pero sabía que no está bien envidiar a los demás, debía hacer su propio esfuerzo. Con dificultad terminó el examen sin poder contestar correctamente una pregunta y, prometiéndose estudiar más en casa, pasó al frente para entregar su hoja a la maestra.

-Gracias Kent, puedes salir ahora-le indicó la Beta de primer nivel. Jon asintió, fue por sus cosas y se retiró del salón, aún quedaba un poco de tiempo libre para su siguiente clase. Sus compañeros estaban jugando baloncesto, pero no se unió a ellos, cuando se emociona demasiado suele manifestar sus poderes y no estaría bien ganar usándolos o peor aún lastimar a alguien. Cuando era más pequeño lo hizo, empujó a un compañero estando molesto y le fracturó un brazo.

Caminó lejos de todos para sentarse bajo un árbol, subiéndose los lentes sobre la nariz, tenían un pequeño dispositivo para ocultar sus ojos en caso de que se tornaran rojos.

-¿No deberías estar con tus compañeros niño?- un anciano barriendo las hojas le gruñó malhumorado.

\- Quiero estar solo –murmuró avergonzado sacando sus libros, debía repasar si quería estar al mismo nivel que sus compañeros.

-No pareces el tipo de chico que le gusta estar solo – el hombre parecía no querer dejarlo en paz y Jon olvidó sus notas para hacer plática con él.

-No me gusta en realidad, pero no tengo amigos, me acaban de transferir a esta escuela- le dijo con un puchero infantil.

-Si no te gusta estar aquí, ¿por qué mejor no te vas Jon?- el hombre terminó de barrer las hojas en un montón y apoyó la escoba en un árbol.

Jon le miró perplejo, ladeando la cabeza curioso a punto de preguntar cómo sabía su nombre, el anciano llevó sus manos a su rostro y con facilidad arrancó la máscara plástica que era su cara.

-¡Damián!- con un brincó Jon fue a su lado sonriéndole – ¿cómo me encontraste?-le preguntó curioso. El otro cubrió su boca con una mano para que dejara de hablar.

-Sólo tuve que investigar en la Baticomputadora, fue una de las cosas que encontré, pero no tenemos tiempo de charlas. Reúne tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí- le ordenó. Jon le miró, sus ojos eran tan expresivos que no tenía que hablar para que Damián comprendiera sus dudas.

-¿O no quieres pasear conmigo?- le preguntó bajando su mano dejándolo hablar.

Ante su pregunta Jon tomó su mochila -¿Cómo saldremos?- le preguntó y Damián sacó de su bolsillo una pistola con un gancho, disparó al árbol y tendió su mano a Jon, quien la tomó rodeándole la cintura para ser impulsados a la copa del árbol, con una patada contra el tronco se balancearon en el aire para estar sobre los barrotes de la escuela hasta estar del otro lado.

Sin tiempo que perder Damián guardó el gancho y corrió a la otra calle seguido de cerca de Jon.

-Nunca me había escapado de la escuela, papá va a matarme- le dijo con emoción y la adrenalina a tope en su sistema.

-Si algo aprendí de estar muerto es que no hay tiempo para hacerle caso a los padres- le dijo llevándolo a un lujoso carro de vidrios oscuros.

-Este es uno de los carros de papá- dijo reconociendo el auto de lujo.

–Padre no se dará cuenta que no está, sube- le ordenó, mientras el mismo saltaba en el interior del vehículo.

-¿Puedes conducir? ¡Genial! Eres increíble Damián-le alabó admirado, subiendo y colocándose el cinturón, mientras Damián comenzaba a manejar acelerando entre las calles de Gótica.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó Jon mirando al otro niño.

-A ver a mi madre- le anunció el pequeño Omega crispando sus dedos sobre el volante.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

-Hora de la comida- El guardia deslizó las bandejas por los espacios de seguridad. La prisión de Arkham albergaba a los delincuentes más buscados de Ciudad Gótica y entre sus celdas se encontraban locos, psicópatas, asesinos y fenómenos.

Hizo su ronda de uno en uno, dejando las bandejas, dando una doble revisión a la seguridad, antes de salirse se encontró con el señor de la limpieza.

-¿Te toca limpiar Tony?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tony asintió empujando su pulidora lanzando un gruñido.

El guardia le miró un momento, Tony nunca era tan ralo de palabras, pero el anciano comenzó su trabajo colocándose un par de auriculares en los oídos, lustrando el piso. Aburrido de verlo trabajar dio media vuelta dejándolo solo.

Damián alzó la vista del suelo y empujó la máquina entre las celdas, yendo directo a la que buscaba.

De su bolsillo conectó un dispositivo, y Jon desde el automóvil comenzó a correr el programa a su señal, aquel trabajo de infiltración no era posible para una persona, necesitaba un cómplice.

Las cámaras se detuvieron y la puerta reveló un panel, donde la figura de una mujer apareció. Su belleza estaba marchita, corrupta por el gas de la risa que había deformado sus bellas facciones, su tez morena se veía amarillenta y descuidada, Talia Al Ghul alzó sus ojos a su hijo y le reconoció pese al disfraz.

-Hola madre- saludó el niño.

La sonrisa que iluminó su cara y sus ojos de felicidad le hizo estremecer por dentro.

-¡Damián!-le dijo precipitándose a donde estaba, apoyándose contra el cristal. –Mi pequeño, mi niño, mi dulce omega, haz vuelto por mí- le dijo con emoción –Tienes que sacarme, debemos huir, regresar a casa y restaurar nuestro clan juntos, es lo que tu abuelo deseaba-

-No madre, es lo que tú deseabas, cuando el celo se presentó no me colocaste el implante subdérmico para protegerme, sino para asegurar que me mantendría sin marcar para entregarme a algún Alfa de primer nivel y fortalecer con mis cachorros al Clan Al Ghul y a la Liga de Asesinos, deseabas restaurar Leviatan con la ayuda de Cadmus.-le acusó

-¡No! Tu padre te llenó la cabeza de ideas, te dejé con él por tu bienestar, así estarías a salvo y aun así él te dejó morir- le dijo con rabia con la locura traspasándose por sus ojos.

Damián negó desapasionado a sus palabras, tras su máscara sus ojos aguamarina traslucían el dolor que le trasmitía aquella conversación.

-Eso es mentira. Me dejaste con él como una forma de amarrarlo a ti. Dime la verdad madre, ¿guardaste a aquel Alfa de primer nivel para que fuera él quien me marcara? ¿Tu deseo de tener herederos fuertes y perfectos te hizo querer crear un par de gemelos y reproducirlos entre ellos? ¿Era tu obsesión tan retorcida y mezquina? Creo que debo alegrarme que mi hermano gemelo buscara acabar contigo, él no llegó a marcarme, murió antes de eso- le dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa cruel en los labios –Ahora todos están muertos excepto nosotros-le dijo con suavidad.

-Damián soy tu madre, yo te di la vida, yo te crié, sácame de aquí- le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, golpeando el cristal que la contenía.

-Madre, no vine aquí a liberarte, sino a amenazarte. Quizás tú me diste la vida, pero padre me enseñó a vivir. Si te acercas a nosotros de nuevo, haré aquello que padre no se atreve a hacerte, te mataré- su voz cruel llenó los oídos de Talia, la mujer se quedó impresionada antes de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

-Justo lo que esperaba de ti Damián, eras incluso más fuerte que tu gemelo Alfa. Adiós mi cachorro, mamá te ama- le dijo antes de que Damián cortara comunicación con ella y él se retirara del lugar.

Cuando regresó Jon le esperaba en el auto.

-¿Todo salió bien?- le preguntó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Damián asintió subiendo al carro y arrancando –Vayamos de regreso, padre no tardará en buscarnos –

Jon miró al otro niño con aprensión, pero el Omega no hizo amago de querer iniciar conversación. Su expresión seria podría haber calmado las inquietudes del menor de no ser por sus ojos tristes de mirada vacía.

No hablaron hasta regresar a la mansión, en la puerta los esperaban Clark y Bruce con sendas expresiones ceñudas.

-oh oh…- murmuró Jon mientras Bruce le abría la puerta de copiloto.

-Estás castigado Jonathan Samuel Kent- le recriminó Clark -¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa después de escapar del colegio?- le preguntó.

Jon alzó sus grandes ojos como un cachorro apaleado –Perdón por preocuparlos pá'- le dijo tomando su mochila al hombro saliendo del auto.

-¿Dónde estaban?- le preguntó Bruce mirando a Damián y Jon buscando que confesaran.

-Yo saqué a Jon del colegio, solo dimos una vuelta por la ciudad quería probarlo antes de formar equipo e irnos a Jump City- Damián se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de Jon – ¿No querías que nos lleváramos bien?- le preguntó a su padre.

Bruce gruñó sin creer las intenciones del pequeño Omega – No irán a ningún lado con esa actitud, tú también estás castigado Damián- tomó la mano de Clark y dio media vuelta para entrar a la mansión.

-Ya puedes soltarme Kent- le dijo Damián a Jon quien había entrelazado sus dedos con los de él.

Jon negó y encaró a su hermano –No le diré a papá lo que pasó, tu secreto está sellado conmigo-le dijo haciendo un ademán de cerrar un zíper en su boca. –Si harás cosas arriesgadas llévame contigo, yo cuidaré tu espalda, te protegeré- le dijo con decisión.

Damián le miró extrañado y se soltó de su agarre –Cuando seas lo suficientemente hábil podrás decir esas palabras Kent, mientras tanto sólo deberías dejar que yo sea el líder y tú seguirme –le dijo y con una sonrisa maliciosa avanzando hacia la mansión dejando a Jon detrás.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

-Esta es la manera correcta de factorizar –le indicó Tim paciente mirando los cuadernos de ejercicios de Jon. Su pequeño hermanito le había pedido ayuda y en la biblioteca de la mansión se tomó habían tomado un tiempo para enseñarle los temas en los que iba atrasado.

-Creo que ya lo entiendo mejor, gracias Timmy- le dijo con una sonrisa Jon.

-Son temas avanzados para tu edad, es normal que no los domines a la perfección, pero si practicas podrás comprenderlo. Conner y yo nos iremos mañana a Metrópolis, pero siempre puedes llamarme o hacer video llamada conmigo y te explicaré lo que necesites, ¿está bien?- le dijo acariciándole el cabello negro. Jon era una pequeña copia de Conner y Clark en versión diminuta, le resultaba adorable.

Unos toques a la puerta anunciaron la entrada de Kon – ¿Terminaron?-les preguntó yendo hacia ellos, mirando los libros –No te apures Jon, tienes mucho tiempo para estudiar y aprender. Yo sólo hice algunos años de preparatoria y después salté a la universidad en Criminalística, incluso Jason estudió a su propio ritmo Finanzas, no te agobies, ahora que serás un héroe en entrenamiento las cosas son un poco más complicadas, pero podrás hacer lo que tú quieras y todos te apoyaremos- le dijo cariñoso.

Jon asintió –Quiero que todos estén orgullosos de mí, me esforzaré –les prometió –Quiero convertirme en el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes- les dijo contándoles su meta.

-Eso será un poco difícil con Damián en tu equipo, tendrás que vencerlo –le dijo Tim calculando sus probabilidades de éxito –Damián fue entrenado por la Liga de Asesinos, es un hábil espadachín, tiene conocimientos de ciencias forenses, criminología, ingeniería y administración de empresas, además de tener habilidades acróbatas, del disfraz y el escapismo-

Jon suspiró derrotado apoyando la cabeza contra su libro de álgebra, dándose pequeños golpecitos contra éste gimiendo de angustia.

-Tú también tienes muchas habilidades Jon, puedes derrotar a Damián y ganarle- le animó Kon dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. El menor le miró sin creerle, pensando en que deseaba que nombrara esas múltiples habilidades que según él tenía. –Primero por qué no intentas ganarte su confianza- le recomendó –Damián siempre fue un niño difícil, el único que pudo convivir con él fue Dick, pregúntale a él, seguro te dará algún consejo. Ser buenos amigos facilita el trabajo en equipo-le aseguró su hermano mayor.

-Es cierto, la Liga de la Justicia, los Jóvenes Titanes e incluso el equipo de renegados de Jason, trabajan en torno a la confianza. Si Damián no puede confiar en ti nunca serán un buen equipo- le condenó Tim inflexible cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tengo que trabajar con él o nada funcionará?- les dijo alarmado Jon.

Kon asintió y Jon saltó de su silla –Debo hablar con Dick de inmediato, ellos también se marchan mañana- dijo antes de salir corriendo olvidando sus libros.

.

.

.

-Tío Damián, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- Mar´i entró al cuarto de Damián tras dar unos suaves golpecitos.

Damián analizó a la niña, pese a no ser hija biológica, tenía los mismos comportamientos alegres e insistentes de Dick e, incluso, la actitud posesiva y socarrona de Jason.

-No vas a dejarme en paz si digo que no, ¿cierto?-le preguntó dejando olvidado su libro. La niña sólo rió juguetona y le tendió la mano para llevarlo con ella al jardín.

Mar´i parecía estar consentida por todos porque tenía una amplia variedad de juguetes para entretenerse cuando visitaba la mansión.

Tenía una casa de muñecas de tamaño real bajo un gran árbol, Damián se sentó en la silla de plástico rosada mientras ella se apresuraba a servirle una taza de té imaginario y darle una muñeca a cuidar.

-Vamos a jugar a la casita, ella es tu hija y ésta es la mía –le dijo señalando su propia muñeca, explicándole el juego como hacen los niños pequeños inventando la historia conforme la marcha.

-Tu bebé está llorando-le dijo consternada, aunque la muñeca no había hecho un solo sonido –Haz "shh shh shh"-le dijo mientras le mostraba como hacerlo con la propia, dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda meciéndola.

Damián puso mala cara, pero obedeció –Ya está dormida –le dijo para librarse de cargarla y depositarla en una cuna de juguete. Miró a su alrededor asombrado, aquella casita parecía tenerlo todo, Bruce seguramente no había puesto reparos en despilfarrar para tener a su nieta contenta. No tuvo tiempo de distraerse porque Mar´i reclamó su atención de inmediato para servirle una nueva taza de té imaginario.

.

.

.

El brazo de Jason se enroscó en la cintura de Dick, mientras su pecho se pegaba a su espalda y sus dientes mordían la oreja ajena, su mano rápidamente se metió bajo su camisa, mientras su esposo se retorcía víctima de las sensaciones que le provocaba.

-Estás muy enérgico hoy Jay-le dijo retorciéndose e inclinando su trasero contra él sintiendo su entrepierna dura.

-Mar´i no está, podemos tener algo de privacidad por fin-le dijo besando su cuello buscando un camino a su boca. Ser padre y héroe a la vez no dejaba demasiado tiempo libre para la intimidad, debían aprovechar cualquier momento.

Jason acorraló a Dick contra la cama dispuesto a dejar los jugueteos previos e ir directo al sexo duro, le jaló la camisa a medio camino de sacarla por su cabeza cuando unos toques insistentes golpearon su puerta.

Ambos se congelaron con el sonido y Jason mandó una mirada suplicante a Dick para que fingieran no haber escuchado.

Los golpes se escucharon de nuevo junto con la voz de Jon – ¡Dick! ¿Estás ahí? Necesito de tu ayuda- le dijo el niño al otro lado.

-Tengo que ir Jay-le dijo tratando de bajarse la camisa, luchando contra su esposo que no lo dejaba.

-No, no tienes que, madurará, puede encargarse solo-le susurró Jason empujando sus caderas contra las de Dick tratando de convencerlo.

-Nunca lo vemos- le reprochó Dick empujando su pecho con sus dos manos, colocando distancia entre ellos.

-Puede pedirle consejo a otro. ¿Qué no Bruce adoptó otros hermanos para él? ¿Qué no tiene padres que molestar? ¿Yo a quién tengo para ayudarme con esto?- le preguntó dejando de luchar y presionando su pene erecto a modo de reproche.

Dick rodó los ojos acomodándose la ropa y le lanzó una almohada para que tapara su entrepierna abriendo la puerta a Jon.

-Hola Jon, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- le preguntó carismático Dick, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

-Dick necesito que me enseñes a llevarme bien con Damián- contestó Jon muy serio, a espaldas de Dick, Jason comenzó a desternillarse de risa.

-Ignóralo-le dijo el mayor de los Robin y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Jon, llevándolo con él y cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Jason. Caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?-le preguntó Dick.

-Creo que me odia- le dijo Jon desanimado.

El mayor rió a sus palabras –Damián es un niño difícil, creo que se parece demasiado a Bruce, tienen el mismo carácter- dijo con una sonrisa encaminándolo a los jardines–No creo que Damián te odie-le aseguró –Pero su forma de mostrar afecto es muy sutil, si quieres ganarte su cariño y confianza tendrás que ser persistente –

Jon miró a su hermano mayor pensando que podría ser persistente, pero él no era carismático como Dick. Su entrenamiento en Jump City estaba por empezar, eso significaba que viviría con Damián, necesitaba algo que lo ayudara y rápido -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer que me ayude?-

El Beta se llevó la mano al mentón en actitud pensativa –Creo que sé qué puedes hacer –le dijo –Regálale una mascota, cuando Damián llegó se encariñó con unos gatitos, pero no pudo conservarlos porque él mismo no estaba seguro de permanecer en la mansión- dijo con tristeza.

-Una mascota…- dijo con actitud pensativa, debía ser una que fuera con la personalidad del Omega, quizá una tarántula o una serpiente, pensó sombrío.

-Damián no es un mal chico, conforme lo conozcas lo entenderás- Dick sonrió y juntos salieron a los jardines donde Mar´i había tomado a sus muñecas sentándolas en sillas de plástico como si fueran un público y cantaba con un micrófono de juguete una canción pegajosa e infantil.

Damián sentado junto a las muñecas aplaudía suavemente animándola.

Dick miró la escena y llevó consigo a Jon a salvar al Omega de su hija, el niño bufó agradecido por la interrupción al parecer después de Mar´i tendría que cantar él.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella Damián-le dijo con una sonrisa Dick tomando en brazos a su pequeña llenándola de besos afectuosos y mimos.

Damián se levantó de su silla de plástico visiblemente agotado masajeándose el puente de la nariz –Como sea- dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. Jon estaba cerca de ellos, pero el Omega no le dedicó una mirada, ignorándolo por completo. No lo lamentó porque, por primera vez, pudo observar una sonrisa en el rostro de Damián mientras charlaba con Dick. Platicaban sin dificultad, casualmente, y entre ellos existía una mutua camaradería y comprensión que por un segundo Jon envidió.

Mar´i zafándose de los brazos de su padre flotó con Jon para persuadirlo de jugar con ella, pero estaba demasiado distraído con la plática de sus hermanos para atender a su sobrina, simplemente la siguió dentro de la casita y agudizó su súper oído para seguir la conversación ajena.

-No puedo creer que te casaras con el inútil de Jason- dijo Damián con reproche.

-Ha cambiado-le dijo Dick afectuoso y continuó ante el silencio escéptico del menor –En este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, hemos madurado, crecimos, ahora estoy viejo – dijo avergonzado.

Damián soltó un bufido sin creer las palabras del Beta -¿Al menos eres feliz?- le preguntó.

Jon no pudo verlo, pero escuchó su voz afectada llena de emoción –Nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida-

-Jason tiene demasiada suerte- murmuró muy suavemente Damián, desanimado, y lo posterior que dijo sólo Jon pudo oírlo por su súper oído -Era demasiado extraño para un Omega y un Beta estar juntos-

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.-

-Nos veremos pronto- les dijo Dick agitando la mano desde la ventanilla del copiloto. Jason ya había cargado la camioneta con sus cosas para regresar a Blüd Heaven y estaban listos para irse.

-Adiós abuelito-le dijo Mar´i a Bruce flotando hacia él para abrazarle. El Alfa acarició la cabecita de la niña restregando su mejilla contra ella llenándola de su aroma.

-Cuídate mucho Mar´i-le dijo Clark con una sonrisa amplia, dándole un beso en la frente cuando la pequeña fue a despedirlo.

-Señorita Mar´i es hora de irnos-le dijo Alfred manteniendo la puerta abierta para ella. La niña flotó hasta el carro sentándose en su sillita, mientras el anciano subía con ellos y Kon les cerraba la puerta.

-Buena suerte en tu vuelo Alfred- le dijo Tim con una sonrisa. El hombre regresaría a su natal Inglaterra a pasar sus días de jubilación, con todos ausentes la mansión ya no era el sitio adecuado para él.

-Gracias Amo Tim, espero verlos pronto, adiós a todos-les dijo afectuoso despidiéndose una vez más.

Jason les hizo un gesto de amor y paz con la mano y subió al carro arrancando, haciendo rugir el motor.

-Nosotros también debemos irnos ya, llevaremos a Má' a Kansas en el Jet y después regresaremos a Metrópolis –les dijo Kon a Clark y Bruce.

-Espero no causarles molestias –les dijo Martha con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes que irte ya abuela?-le preguntó Jon tomando su mano.

-Sí cariño, ahora todos debemos partir, pero siempre puedes visitarme en Kansas-le dijo la anciana acariciando su cabello, despidiéndose de él y caminando despacio hacia Damián para inclinarse y besar su mejilla –Nos veremos pronto Damián-

-Cuídese señora Kent-le murmuró bajito abrazándola.

El Jet apareció en el cielo y Tim aterrizó frente a ellos llamándolos.

-Hora de irnos-le anunció Kon dándole la mano para conducirla.

-¡Adiós Má'!-le dijo Clark mirándola subirse al Jet tomado de la mano de Bruce, era hora de que todos se dispersaran, aquellas pequeñas vacaciones donde todos desayunaban juntos y convivían todo el tiempo habían terminado.

La Liga de la Justicia aún los reclamaba para su tan importante misión contra Cadmus. Kon y Tim debían proteger el mundo entero en su ausencia, Jason y Dick tenían misiones encubierto y debían mantener la empresa a flote. Todos tenían trabajo que hacer y con la mansión sola, Martha y Alfred debían mantenerse fuera de peligro en algún lugar de descanso y tranquilidad.

-Vamos, es hora de irnos también-les dijo Bruce llamando a sus hijos –Hoy se unirán a los Jóvenes Titanes- Damián y Jon fueron hacia él con emoción, un suave sonido anunció la llegada del BatJet.

Clark tomó la cintura de Bruce y voló al avión mientras la compuerta se abría permitiéndoles el paso.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó Jon dubitativo tendiéndole la mano al otro niño.

Damián chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación mirando con el ceño fruncido, sus brazos se descruzaron de su pecho y su mano tomó la de Jon, mientras su cuerpo dejaba el suelo y se elevaban hacia el cielo.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Después de dos años llega el final de "It was always you", muchas gracias por este largo camino recorrido, por suscribirse, por dejar sus comentarios y por recomendar este fic a otras personas, son 14, 105 palabras, realmente todo un logro, el próximo capítulo será el epilogo.**_

 _ **Gracias por tanto.**_

 _ **Alezita Depyran 10 de septiembre de 2018.**_

* * *

No fueron los primeros en llegar a Monte Justicia, el lugar estaba concurrido e incluso el hangar de los Jóvenes Titanes estaba repleto de otros Jets, anunciando la reunión de la Liga de la Justicia.

Al entrar, Jon se adelantó y corrió a encontrarse con un grupo de adolescentes y niños, saludando animoso a todos.

Para Damián fue evidente que se conocían de toda la vida, los miró resguardado tras la figura de su padre, reconociéndolos por haber leído sus expedientes en la Baticueva. Después de su regreso como Robin, Bruce le habló someramente de ellos, pero era diferente enfrentarse a datos en una computadora a socializar con los hijos y aprendices de la Liga de la Justicia.

-Ve con ellos, nosotros debemos reunirnos con la Liga, convive un poco, después se hará el anuncio oficial y les daremos los detalles-le explicó su padre, dándole una caricia en el hombro antes de retirarse acompañado de Superman.

El grupo observó a Damián en silencio, analizándolo, aquel era el niño que había muerto y revivido, la historia era conocida por todos.

Jon corrió y tomó la mano del Omega de ojos aguamarina, pese a su resistencia lo llevó junto al resto.

-Chicos les presento a Damián, él será el nuevo Robin- anunció con una sonrisa.

-Yo ya era Robin desde hace mucho- le dijo Damián de mala manera, soltándose del agarre del otro y frunciendo el ceño a la manada de cachorros. Nunca había convivido con sus congéneres y no sabía cómo hacerlo, en la Liga de Asesinos sólo había adultos, el Clan Al Ghul estaba extinto por su poca natalidad y en su tiempo con Bruce él había sido el único niño.

Una rubia de ojos azules le miró fijamente y avanzó hacia él sin miedo presentándose.

–Mi nombre es Cassandra, soy Wonder Girl- le dijo la pequeña amazona. Llevaba una diadema de plata en la cabeza con una estrella roja, signo de su linaje de princesa en Themyscira. Damián calculó que tendría once años de edad, su casta no se había presentado aún y los olores que manaban de ella eran de sus padres, uno salvaje y selvático de Mujer Maravilla combinado con un olor suave a sándalo de su padre.

Damián alargó su mano y estrechó la ajena, notando la fuerza que emergía de ella. A pesar de que Cassie era menor que él, eran de la misma altura, sin duda sería muy alta como todas las amazonas.

-Ella es mi hermana menor, Donna- le dijo presentando a la pequeña mucho más tímida que sólo dijo un escueto "hola" con la mano.

Donna tendría a lo sumo nueve años y era la más joven del grupo, no tenía casta y sus ojos azules eran idénticos a los de su hermana, pero su cabello era muy largo y negro trenzado con esmero. En sus muñecas sobresalían dos brazaletes plateados identificándola como una guerrera, a pesar de su corta edad.

-Eres un Omega de alto nivel-le dijo un pelirrojo con curiosidad olfateando el aire a su alrededor sin importarle que aquello fuera de mal gusto. Damián tuvo un segundo de confusión al mirarlo, su voz suave parecía no tener género, tenía un cabello largo y lacio enmarcando sus facciones finas casi andróginas.

Sus labios rosados con el inferior ligeramente protuberante le daban una expresión de capricho permanente, su piel blanca estaba salpicada de pecas y tenía unos enormes ojos azules de largas pestañas de muñeca.

-Lo soy, tú también lo eres- le dijo defensivo y oliéndolo discretamente, su perfume era embriagador, dulce como las manzanas rojas.

El Omega sonrió haciendo su rostro más atractivo –Mi nombre es Don, ella es mi hermana Dawn, somos los Gemelos Tornado-le dijo presentándose y abrazando con cariño la cintura de la chica Beta de nivel alto a su lado.

Dawn le sonrió amablemente, ambos debían tener trece años, pero sus cuerpos parecían reflejar quince o poco más. La chica tenía un pecho generoso y caderas pronunciadas a diferencia de su hermano que parecía ser tan delgado como una espiga, entre todos, eran los únicos que ya no parecían niños, sino adolescentes.

Un atisbo de envidia se instaló en el pecho de Damián, tenían la misma edad y él seguía luciendo como un niño, apenas pasaría como un púber, y ellos gozaban de todos los favores de la adolescencia haciéndolos lucir adultos, rechinó los dientes al pensar que Don y él eran Omegas de primer nivel y, sin embargo, eran tan distintos.

Con un bufido de exasperación entornó los ojos aguamarina y les volteó la cara para observar a los dos últimos. En un extremo un niño le devolvía el gesto, tenía los dorados cabellos rizados como un halo alrededor de su cabeza, parecía un querubín sacado de alguna pintura de arte sacro.

Sus grandes ojos azules estaban ribeteados de espesas pestañas doradas y su rostro estaba redondeado por la infancia. Las mejillas perpetuamente sonrosadas en una piel tan delicada que parecía la de un durazno, sus miembros eran ligeramente rollizos con manos de deditos regordetes, como si apenas estuviera ganando peso para dar un estirón.

Toda aquella apariencia angelical quedaba destrozada con la mueca arisca, su ceño fruncido y sus maneras prepotentes. Tenía quizá poco más de diez años de edad y sin casta, olía a los aromas fuertes de sus padres que Damián no pudo identificar.

-¿Qué me miras?- le espetó con una vocecita como de ratoncito, colocándose a la defensiva.

-No le hagas caso a Arthur Junior, él siempre está de mal humor- le dijo una rubia, la última del grupo, era alta y desgarbada, tenía los cabellos largos y muy lacios hasta la cintura, continuamente se los estaba quitando de la cara porque el flequillo le tapaba los ojos azules. Desprendía un fuerte aroma a Alfa de nivel medio, un rico aroma cítrico como limones frescos.

El pequeño angelito malvado frunció la boquita – ¡No le digas mi nombre Suzanne!-le reprochó con un puchero caprichoso –Soy el príncipe de Atlántida, llámame AJ-

-¿Por qué no le dices tu apodo real?-le preguntó la Alfa junto a él burlona. El niño enrojeció de vergüenza y la fulminó con la mirada malhumorado.

-Aquababy- dijo riéndose, mientras todos parecían recordar algún chiste del que Damián no era parte.

Cuando la Alfa terminó de reír se presentó con una sonrisa -Mi nombre es Suzanne o puedes llamarme Arrowette-le dijo con actitud despreocupada. Damián observó sus hombros encorvados ocultando su pecho incipiente, sus pantalones flojos y sus tenis sucios, adivinó por su apariencia que no llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo un Alfa y que se había estirado recientemente, acostumbrándose apenas a los cambios de su cuerpo.

-Ahora todos viviremos juntos en Monte Justicia y formaremos el nuevo equipo de Jóvenes Titanes- le dijo Cassie, tomando de la mano a Donna para irse a sentar en los grandes sillones que conformaban el área de descanso. Las hermanas eran particularmente unidas y Cassie era sobreprotectora con la menor a su cargo.

-¿Quién será el nuevo líder?-preguntó Jon mirando a sus amigos, tratando de sonar casual, su gran sueño era ser él quien dirigiera el equipo. Todos en la familia eran líderes natos, sólo faltaban Damián y él, así que tendrían que diputarse el título.

-Dawn y yo somos los mayores, seremos nosotros-les dijo el Omega pelirrojo confiado, Dawn siguió el ejemplo de Cassie y se sentó en otro mullido sofá, pronto su hermano se acostó con la cabeza en su regazo dejándose mimar por la Beta.

-Seré yo, soy el Alfa, cuidaré de ustedes-les dijo Suzanne, sacando un poco el pecho fingiendo una actitud decidida.

-Eso no es justo, yo también soy Alfa y soy de primer nivel, además seré el nuevo Superboy- rezongó Jon frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú eres un Alfa bebé, no cuentas-le dijo Suzanne –Yo soy mayor y más experimentada- Jon quiso espetarle que él era Alfa desde los ocho años y ella apenas hace tres meses, quién tenía más experiencia siendo Alfa era él.

-Ni siquiera tienes voz Alfa ni sabes gruñir, además yo soy más alta- dijo irguiéndose y tomando un profundo respiro para emitir un gruñido bajo y ronroneante, que hizo que Damián y Don voltearan a ver. La rubia sonrió victoriosa al llamar la atención de los Omegas, liberando su cítrico aroma que todavía no era muy hábil en controlar.

-Eso no es la voz Alfa- rebatió Jon, recordando a su padre utilizando aquella cualidad Alfa y lo que le había explicado de ella, la fortaleza que imponía y cómo nunca debía usarla en perjuicio de nadie de su manada.

Cassandra negó con la cabeza con un suspiro rodando los ojos -¿Van a empezar alguna clase de pelea de orgullo Alfa?- preguntó, pero nadie le prestó atención.

-Yo sí puedo usar la voz Alfa- le dijo Jon tratando de estar a la par de Suzanne, su mirada recorrió a los presentes, tenía toda la atención, incluso los ojos aguamarina de Damián no le perdían de vista.

Un sentimiento de orgullo creció en su pecho, como una ola aumentando con la marea del mar embravecido, su aroma se incrementó, salvaje y atrayente. Alfa de primer nivel, un sonido ronroneante comenzó en su pecho, abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos, un par de dientecitos filosos dispuesto a rugir y usar su voz Alfa, para impresionar a todos.

-¿Qué están haciendo niños?-

La voz de los adultos interrumpió y un sonido estrangulado y poco melodioso surgió de la garganta de Jon haciéndolo enrojecer, mientras una oleada de risas se extendía entre los presentes.

Flecha Verde y Canario Negro tomados de la mano encabezaban la fila de adultos que ingresó a la sala donde se encontraban –Dejen de jugar, debemos hablar con todos ustedes- les dijo con una sonrisa llamando a su hija.

Suzanne corrió con sus padres uniéndose a ellos –Sólo les demostraba que seré la líder del equipo papá-le dijo confiada la chica con una sonrisa radiante.

-Mi Cissie es la mejor- rió Dinah contenta mirando orgullosa a su cachorra, no habían podido tener un bebé propio, pero bajo su ala habían acogido a Suzanne King-Jones, adoptándola como suya.

Las parejas fueron llegando una a una llamando a sus cachorros y pronto todos estuvieron sentados en la sala de operaciones de Monte Justicia.

-Como saben, nuevas amenazas se ciernen sobre la Liga, muchos de los miembros fundadores viajarán al espacio guiados por la Corporación de Linternas Verdes, Hal no se encuentra ahora con nosotros por ese motivo-les dijo Superman guiando la charla.

-Batman, Flash y yo nos quedaremos en la Tierra a terminar con el Proyecto Cadmus, pero eso nos absorberá de nuestras obligaciones en Ciudad Gótica y Metrópolis, por ello, Ciudad Gótica quedará al cuidado de Batwoman, Batichica, Black Bat y Signal- dijo mientras se mostraban los perfiles de Katherine Kane, Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain y Duke Thomas.

-En Metrópolis, los nuevos Batman y Superman quedarán a cargo, apoyando en misiones a la Liga alrededor del mundo, esto para dar paso a nuevas generaciones. Ustedes aún son niños, pero también lo fueron Conner y Timothy, antiguos miembros de Justicia Joven, el trabajo duro que realicen en los Jóvenes Titanes será recompensado y algún día ustedes serán los líderes de la Liga- les anunció con una sonrisa brillante Clark mirándolos a todos con cariño, los había visto crecer año con año, algunos no eran lo suficiente mayores siquiera para tener casta, pero debían aprender a defenderse de las amenazas latentes que acechaban.

Batman se puso de pie tomando el lugar de Superman, continuando con la plática –Algunos de ustedes han recibido entrenamiento y otros no. Apenas están entrando en la pubertad o la adolescencia, es un momento complicado y no podremos estar para ayudarlos, conocen los peligros de ser héroes porque lo ven en sus padres o han tenido contacto directo con algún villano que intentó hacerles daño, no teman, manténgase fuertes, unidos y se fortalecerán. Ese es el secreto de la Liga de la Justicia y ahora se los compartimos a ustedes por ser nuestro linaje-

-A su cargó estarán los robots de Monte Justicia y sus mentores directos serán Raven y Chico Bestia- les informó –De ahora en adelante comerán, estudiarán y entrenarán juntos, hagan su mayor esfuerzo por mejorar y no se metan en problemas o disolveremos su equipo- les dijo con un gruñido amenazador escudriñándolos, ninguno de los niños hizo un movimiento y Bruce asintió dejando el uso de la voz a Arthur y Diana.

La amazona dirigió una mirada cariñosa a su familia, en las piernas de su esposo Donna se sentaba cómodamente bajo el calor de su padre Omega.

-Niños, su estancia en Monte Justicia será un refugio seguro para ustedes de los villanos, ahora mismo Themyscira y Atlántida están en un proceso de unión, paulatinamente hemos acercado ambos mundos y estamos por conseguirlo. Las Reinas Meera e Hipólita son las encargadas de que este frágil suceso no se trasforme en una catástrofe de trascendencia mundial- Diana dirigió una sonrisa a Meera quien tomaba la mano de su cachorro de rizos dorados.

Aquel proceso había comenzado diez años atrás, Steve había ayudado a los Omegas desesperados de Atlántida, ayudándolos con su proceso hormonal y confiándoles su propia experiencia en Themyscira, poco a poco lo que parecía un sueño se hacía una realidad.

-Por último, algunos de ustedes aún son cachorros, su casta no ha sido decidida, pero no tengan miedo, sean Alfas, Betas u Omegas, su casta no definirá quiénes son, por ello, después de una reunión hemos acordado que el líder del equipo, no será uno, sino dos, Dawn y Don – anunció Arthur, chocando su única mano contra la mesa celebrando.

Flash aplaudió emocionado y su esposa Iris festejó el nombramiento de sus hijos con una gran sonrisa complacida.

Barry abrazó a Dawn llenándola de besos, frotando su mejilla contra ella llenándola de su protector aroma Alfa.

-Traten de no enamorarse de mis niños o se las verán conmigo- dijo con un gruñido para abrazar a Don y marcarlo como su manda. El Omega se quejó avergonzado, pero al final se dejó hacer, sabía que su padre Barry era muy celoso.

Flash se separó de su hijo, ya no eran cachorros, sino adolescentes, pero ambos eran tan precoces en su desarrollo que deseaba mantenerlos a salvo por siempre, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera dañarlos. Don era idéntico a Bart, con aquellos ojos enormes y su actitud pícara, ahora entendía de dónde la había heredado.

Las familias tomaron su tiempo para hablar con sus hijos y despedirse de ellos, ahora debían instalarse en sus cuartos. En la sección de Alfas sólo estarían Jon y Suzanne, habían habilitado un cuarto para cada uno de ellos separándolos.

-Kon también vivió en estos dormitorios- le dijo Clark tratando de animar a su hijo -podrás decorar a tu antojo, además la habitación sólo la usarás para dormir, el mayor tiempo estarás en las zonas comunes- comentó sentándose en la cama con él.

-¿Tendré permitido usar mis poderes?- le preguntó Jon, mirando a su padre de pie frente a él, Bruce meditó su respuesta antes de asentir –Sí, pero no te extralimites. Ahora que vivirás con Damián ayúdalo a integrarse con el resto - le pidió suave.

-Lo haré papá-le prometió con una sonrisa y Bruce le acarició el cabello lacio con cariño –Iré a despedirme de él-les dijo adelantándose a los dormitorios Omega.

Cuando Bruce llegó al cuarto de Damián vio sus cosas instaladas eficientemente, pero no había rastro de él. Un robot le informó de su paradero, el niño vagabundeaba por las salas de entrenamiento, explorando el lugar.

-¿Vas a entrenar tan pronto?-le preguntó mirándolo teclear en una de las máquinas.

-Si el soso de Drake pudo convertirse en el líder de Justicia Joven, no entiendo por qué yo no soy el líder de esta guardería a la que llaman equipo – le dijo inflexible, encarándolo cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

-Por la misma razón por la cual Superman es el líder de la Liga de la Justicia y no Batman- le respondió Bruce, ambos se miraron a los ojos en un duelo silencioso y Damián suspiró al final – Eres demasiado parecido a mí y en algunas ocasiones siento que no es una ventaja- murmuró Bruce.

-¿A qué has venido padre?- le preguntó acercándose a él.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos, la Liga tiene trabajo que hacer- le dijo Bruce reduciendo el espacio entre ellos. No quería dejarlo, ya habían tenido una despedida muy larga, ninguno parecía saber qué hacer, pero al final, Damián se acercó a él y Bruce se inclinó para recibirlo en sus brazos.

-Estaremos muy ocupados y puede que no estemos en contacto, cuida de Jon y de ti mismo- le susurró al oído impregnándolo con su esencia Alfa, marcándolo como su familia.

*-.*-.*-.*-.

Asistir a la escuela juntos y comenzar su dinámica de equipo no fue una tarea sencilla para ninguno de los nuevos miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes. No solo extrañaban su casa y a sus padres, sino que debían adaptarse a una nueva forma de convivencia en equipo.

Rachel y Garfield se mudaron a vivir con ellos casi de inmediato, la pareja era insufriblemente melosa para los preadolescentes, especialmente para los pequeños que no comprendían sus muestras de afecto constantes.

Raven era una mentora tiránica que los hacía trabajar día y noche en sus nulas habilidades de equipo, únicamente se le podía ver relajada cuando se sentaba a leer con el minino verde entre las piernas y una taza de café en las manos.

Chico Bestia era divertido y comprensivo, el Beta de nivel bajo era un refugio para los niños que se sentían tranquilos en su presencia. La pareja, gracias a sus poderes, envejecía lentamente y conservaba por ellos sus cuerpos juveniles, apenas mayores que los niños que cuidaban.

El hecho de lucir tan jóvenes fue una complicación cuando pedían en la escuela algún tutor de los niños a su cuidado y tenían que mandar a alguno de los robots camuflado con un software muy preciso para imitar a sus padres.

Sus primeros meses en la escuela fueron un poco confusos para todos y en especial para Arthur Junior, el rubio querubín nunca había vivido en la superficie y encontraba fascinante convivir con tantos Alfas y Betas. Tenía manías propias de los atlantes que, aunadas a su personalidad caprichosa e infantil, le bastó para ser relegado por el resto de los niños humanos de su clase.

A diferencia de AJ, las hermanas Cassie y Donna se habían adaptado fácilmente a su entorno. La rubia con sus modos adultos y maduros era una alumna brillante y destacaba por sus amplios conocimientos para su corta edad, mientras que la morena sobresalía por su increíble fuerza y resistencia en deportes. Donna quien había sido entrenada por su padre, un expiloto militar, y aguerridas amazonas no sabía medirse demasiado en demostrar sus increíbles habilidades físicas, al punto de ser reprimida por sus mentores para que dejara de llamar la atención.

Los mayores, Suzanne, Dawn y Don, encontraron en la escuela una válvula de escape para los rigurosos entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos sin piedad por Raven. Las hormonas los tenían sensibles e irritables y la figura adolescente de su mentora sólo les inspiraba un somero respeto conjuntado con el miedo.

Llegar a la escuela sólo había inflado sus egos al saberse increíblemente populares y aquello sirvió para volverlos desafiantes e irrespetuosos. No se atrevían a mofarse directamente de sus mentores, pero en sus cabezas se sembraba la posibilidad de revelarse.

Don, con su apariencia andrógina atraía a los Alfas como moscas a las redes de una araña, se le veía siempre acompañado de un sequito de seguidores, adulándolo y manifestándole completa obediencia.

Tenía estrictamente prohibido tener una relación amorosa y cumplía aquello veladamente, jugueteando con quien tuviera el interés suficiente de voltearle a ver, dejaba que los Alfas a su alrededor le acompañaran a clase, sostuvieran sus útiles y a los más afortunados les dejaba abrazarlo o sostener su mano.

Parecía que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho Barry por reprimirlo y cuidarlo estuviera teniendo el efecto contrario.

Dawn le cuidaba ferozmente y se les podía ver siempre juntos, la Beta no dudaba en mentir descaradamente si con ello podía evitarle algún regaño a su hermano mayor. Los gemelos eran inseparables y su fortaleza les unía.

Lo cierto es que el grupo parecía cada vez más disperso conforme los meses pasaban, sus entrenamientos no ayudaban porque no se sentían unidos, parecía que la pequeña brecha de su edad era un elemento insuperable porque algunos eran demasiado niños y otros adolescentes intolerantes. Aunado a ello, tomaban clases en salones distintos y cuando estaban en Monte Justicia se recluían a sus habitaciones después de las comidas.

Las llamadas de la Liga eran muy escasas y la ausencia de sus padres afectaba a los preadolescentes que se encontraban perdidos sin una figura de autoridad.

Jon había recurrido a Cassie, la niña era apenas un año mayor que él, pero parecía tener el triple, su actitud madura y sus pensamientos adultos no comprendían los temores infantiles de Jon. La pequeña amazona solía desesperarse fácilmente y no tenía paciencia para nadie excepto para Donna.

A Superboy le parecía que Cassie y Damián eran muy parecidos y que quizás si se hubieran dado el tiempo de conocerse habrían llegado a ser buenos amigos, pero la actitud arrogante del Omega le inspiraba rechazo a la amazona.

Desesperado por la situación Jon había recurrido a Kon y Tim, pero el dúo estaba demasiado ocupado y apenas respondían con más frecuencia que sus padres.

Jon se sintió de pronto muy solo, con la edad mental y emocional de un niño de diez años que siempre ha vivido al abrigo de una familia cariñosa y unida, le resultaba muy difícil superar la poca compenetración que prevalecía en los Jóvenes Titanes. Extrañaba terriblemente a su familia y sentía que todo sería un poco mejor si, al menos, Damián estuviera con él.

Envidiaba la hermandad de Cassandra y Donna o la de Don y Dawn, quería un amigo, pero Damián estaba en un salón distinto y siempre encontraba la manera para evitarlo en las comidas, entrenamientos o los recesos de la escuela.

Con sus cuartos separados no tenía permitido como Alfa ir a los dormitorios Omega, además no podía ni intentarlo por las cámaras de vigilancia y los robots que patrullaban día y noche. Aquello le parecía una injusticia porque Cassie, Donna y AJ podía pasear sin preocupaciones al no tener una casta y Dawn como única Beta tenía sus mismos privilegios.

Al final, cansado de los entrenamientos, agotado mentalmente por la escuela, desanimado por no ser líder del equipo y frustrado por no poder acercarse a Damián, terminó por hacer uso de su único recurso, callarse y escuchar.

Era una tarea mucho más sutil y Jon aprendió que era bastante bueno haciéndolo, usaba su súper oído para escuchar el ritmo cardiaco de su hermano, así podía saber si estaba dormido o entrenando. Su Pa' le había comentado alguna vez que era capaz de identificar el latido de su padre y con aquello en mente consiguió replicar la proeza.

Aprender el latido y ritmo del corazón de Damián se volvió un pasatiempo liberador de estrés, con su mente infantil imaginaba que era un espía y sus ojos azules observaban con vivo interés al Omega, conociéndolo a través de la observación. Sus pesquisas lo llevaron a una conclusión, bajo toda aquella arrogancia, Damián estaba triste.

Él era el único poseedor de los secretos del corazón de Damián, deseaba consolarlo, pero no podía desvelar que conocía las causas de su melancolía. No comprendía nada sobre el amor, nunca había estado enamorado y todavía si veía una escena romántica en televisión le desagradaba, pero comprendía el amor filial y paternal, ahora más que nunca la confesión susurrada que había escuchado a escondidas resonaba en sus oídos haciéndolo avergonzar por la intimidad violada.

Azorado y preocupado en partes iguales, decidió que tenía que realizar un acercamiento de inmediato.

Fue el último día antes del receso escolar de Navidad cuando Jon por fin pudo ejecutar su plan. Sus padres volverían para pasar con ellos el 25 de diciembre y él había preparado regalos para todos, sólo faltaba el más importante, el regalo de Damián que sería su ofrenda de paz, que consolidaría su unión.

Había localizado un refugio para animales en Jump City, sólo atendían en horario escolar, así que impropio a su educación y moral tendría que fugarse de la escuela e ir por la sorpresa.

Jon balanceó sus pies en su silla mirando el reloj, al ser el último día de clases no sobresalía mucho su entusiasmo y nerviosismo. La clase bullía con pláticas y planes para las vacaciones, los maestros estaban igualmente ansiosos de dar por concluido el día y liberarse de sus alumnos.

Confiaba en que, por el alboroto no notaran su ausencia, así que con una sonrisa tomó su mochila y salió del salón de clases encaminándose a los baños, para al finar torcer y correr por el pasillo directo a las canchas a ocultarse de los prefectos y maestros que patrullaban.

Ya había escapado con Damián en una ocasión, podía hacer lo mismo. Con una sonrisa se elevó por los aires a las copas de los arboles ocultándose, en su refugio divisó el perímetro con cuidado. Nadie tenía que saber de su escape para que la sorpresa fuera absoluta.

No había adultos a la redonda, satisfecho se elevó al cielo, un par de personas detrás de un punto ciego de las escaleras le llamó la atención. Su vista se enfocó pensando que eran Dawn y Don, pero al mirar con más detalle quedó conmocionado.

En un abrazo íntimo y sensual, Don se besaba con una chica pelirroja, por un segundo Jon se espantó al pensar que era su hermana, pero al mirarlos con más atención no supo reconocerla. La chica era alta y mayor, seguramente otra de las conquistas Alfa del Omega, las manos de ambos eran un desenfreno de fogosidad recorriéndose mutuamente, aquello le hizo desviar la mirada apenado.

Agitando la cabeza decidió que aquello no era asunto suyo, pero que si descubrían a Don, un regaño sería lo mínimo que se acarrearía, ello bien podría provocar expulsarlo de los Jóvenes Titanes.

Tanto Don como Damián habían tratado de tomar supresores, pero eran demasiado jóvenes y sus ciclos apenas comenzaban como para atiborrarlos de medicamentos, en pos de no dañar su salud se había decidido no medicarlos.

Con gravedad pensó si era prudente callar lo que había visto, quizá cuando Damián y él se llevaran lo suficientemente bien podría consultarle su opinión, con eso en mente y con el tiempo apurándolo, voló alejándose de la escuela.

Llegar a la ciudad era liberador, no tenían permisos para salir y su vida iba de Monte Justicia a la escuela, ver y hacer cosas distintas le liberó del estrés que no sabía que llevaba acumulando.

Resaltaba demasiado por su uniforme escolar y ser un niño solo, así que trató de mimetizarse como su entrenamiento le indicaba, por lo que no tardó en guardar su uniforme en la mochila y vestir ropa casual.

Satisfecho por su ingenio y confiado en que todo iba bien, se dirigió al refugio de animales. Era una gran casa donde un par de gatos, tomando el sol, le recibieron con maullidos cariñosos. Cuando tocó la puerta una pareja muy amable de Betas le dio la bienvenida, mientras le hablaban de su labor altruista y le mostraban todos los animales que poseían.

Jon se encariño rápidamente con todos, dedicándole una caricia a cada uno, dispuesto a escuchar las historias sobre su rescate y a jugar un poco con ellos.

El tiempo corrió libremente, mientras Jon jugaba con los cachorros, las tortugas, conejos e incluso pollos que la pareja de rescatistas tenían.

-¿Cuál te ha gustado más?- le preguntó la mujer sonriente por el encanto del niño.

Jon se llevó la mano a la barbilla y pensó - Es muy difícil porque quiero uno que sea muy especial, que se parezca a quién será su dueño- le explicó emocionado.

-¿Y cómo es él?-le animó la mujer pacientemente, mientras Jon le hablaba del orgullo y altanería de Damián, de lo refinado que era, lo elegante de su porte, su seriedad y madurez.

-Parece ser que es una persona muy especial para ti –le dijo ella con una sonrisa – Creo que tengo al amigo ideal para él- le dijo y llevó a Jon al patio donde una perra cuidaba una camada de cachorros.

-¿Qué clase de perros son?-le preguntó tomando a un cachorrito en sus brazos, un macho gris plomizo de ojos azules y terso pelaje.

-Gran Danés-le dijo la mujer sonriente –Creo que le agradas-

-Es perfecto, me llevaré éste – le dijo acariciando al cachorrito contra su pecho. La mujer le llevó a llenar papeleo aburrido y, cuando Jon pudo salir victorioso con el perrito en brazos, pensó que aún debía hacer unas compras más, necesitaba la comida y artículos varios necesarios para su espléndido regalo.

Con el perrito contra su pecho visitó una veterinaria cercana haciendo las compras necesarias gastando los ahorros de su alcancía. Al salir del lugar colocó el collar negro en el cuello del animalito y una correa para caminar juntos de regreso a Monte Justicia.

Su mente infantil meditaba si debía comprar un gran lazo rojo para el regalo o una caja con agujeros cuando un sonido le llamó la atención.

Era un martilleo incesante y desbocado que le hizo pararse en seco, el rugido de una motocicleta conjuntándose al primer sonido le hizo divisar un individuo precipitándose a él a toda velocidad.

-¿Robin?- murmuró incrédulo, mientras en medio de la calle la motocicleta frenaba derrapando y tirando el casco al suelo causando un revuelo, mientras su ocupante se lanzaba contra él.

Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó, Damián le palpaba la cara y el pecho en busca de heridas.

-Estás a salvo- le dijo con un alivio palpable y murmuró una plegaria en árabe en agradecimiento.

Jon comprendió entonces que aquel angustioso martilleo que no cesaba provenían del corazón de Damián, había reconocido su sonido sin siquiera notarlo.

-Debemos irnos de aquí-le dijo con decisión tomando su mano guiándolo a la moto, sin notar siquiera al cachorro en su apuro.

-Lo lamento, salí sin avisar porque quería darte esto-le dijo agachándose a recoger al cachorro en brazos tendiéndoselo a Robin, quien se quedó estupefacto mirando de uno a otro sin comprender.

-No hay tiempo para esto-le dijo molesto saliendo de su asombro agitando la cabeza - Debemos irnos- le apresuró mirando a las personas reuniéndose en torno a ellos, murmurando, pronto llegaría la policía y sería una molestia.

Empujó a Jon a la moto y juntos partieron con Jon abrazado a su cintura y con el cachorrito en un brazo.

-Damián, perdón no volveré a escaparme – le dijo Jon arrepentido contra el viento que golpeaba su cara.

-No digas mi nombre, identidades secretas, ¿recuerdas? Esto no es por tu estúpido escape que casi me provoca un infarto-le dijo fúrico –Don ha desaparecido –

*-.*-.*-.*-.

Al regresar a Monte Justicia, Raven los esperaba. La Alfa de nivel medio parecía un verdadero demonio con sus ojos negros y su aura siniestra a sus espaldas, Gar como una pantera a sus pies mostraba los colmillos enojado y tenso.

-Robin has desobedecido mis órdenes al escapar cuando estamos en estado de crisis – le espetó con un rugido Alfa usando aquella voz autoritaria para doblegar la voluntad del Omega.

Damián retrocedió un paso, luchando contra su naturaleza y no inclinar la cabeza en sumisión.

-¡Basta! No le hagas daño- un rugido floreció del pecho de Jon interponiéndose entre ellos mientras sus ojos refulgían en un fiero rubí.

-Creímos que te habían secuestrado también Jonathan –murmuró decepcionado Garfield, transformándose en humano colocándose al lado de Rachel en actitud de apoyo – Todos ustedes han desafiado nuestra autoridad, vean las consecuencias de sus actos, tenemos una baja en nuestro equipo –

-No puedes llamar a esto "equipo", somos una farsa, dinos la verdad, no son nuestros mentores, sino nuestras niñeras y hemos estado todos estos meses encerrados sólo para evitar ser un punto débil para la Liga de la Justicia. El secuestro de Don muestra lo deficientes que han sido como guardianes – Damián les escupió las palabras como veneno, sus ojos aguamarina refulgieron con toda su dureza cuando tomó la mano de Jon y lo hizo acompañarlo pasando de largo de ellos.

-Ustedes no hubieran podido proteger a Jon ni encontrarlo, han quedado indefensos ante la contingencia que los ha superado-

Jon miró la mano de Damián, sus delgados deditos estaban blancos por la fuerza que ejercía sobre él. El Omega no podía lastimarlo físicamente, sin embargo su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente en su pecho al ver la expresión pétrea que adornaba su faz, silenciosamente lo dejó guiarlo hasta su habitación, pensó que en tal estado de alarma, saltarse la regla de los dormitorios era una banalidad.

Damián lo sentó en su cama como si fuera un niño especialmente obtuso y desobediente al que necesitara tener bajo su mirada constante.

Jon arrepentido bajó la cabeza en sumisión y depositó al perrito en la cama dejándolo dormir, su espléndido regalo que construiría su olivo de paz estaba deshecho.

El leve aroma de Omega en estrés que desprendía Damián le delató lo serio de la situación y agudizando el oído pudo percatarse del martilleo incesante de su corazón.

En el silencio entre ambos un sonido agónico irrumpió con fuerza, Jon se estremeció al reconocer la voz de Dawn llorando desesperada, víctima de la desolación de perder a su hermano. No tuvo que verla para saber que separarlos era una crueldad tan terrible para ellos como la misma muerte, había perdido a su otra mitad y el dolor la consumía.

Desde el cuarto continuo pudo escuchar la voz madura y temblorosa de Cassandra tratando de darle algún apoyo, mientras Donna y Arthur Junior lloraban demasiado pequeños para comprender el terror que se cernía sobre ellos.

-La Liga pronto vendrá, nuestros padres solucionarán todo –les dijo Suzanne tratando de sonar positiva e influenciar como Alfa a los demás, pero su voz se escuchaba quebradiza y falta de autoridad, también era un niña jugando a ser adulto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó con un susurró asustado Jon, sus ojos azules tan cristalinos y puros reflejaban el horror al que no estaba acostumbrado.

-Cuando las clases terminaron nos percatamos que Don no aparecía y que tú tampoco estabas, nos separamos para buscarlos, las cosas de Don seguían en el salón de clases y las tuyas habían desaparecido. Nadie sabía darnos razones de ambos y era como si se hubieran evaporado sin dejar rastro, el programa de búsqueda y rescate te encontró por una cámara de seguridad que te grabó en la calle. Salí en tu búsqueda al momento, pero con Don no hay coincidencias – le relató sentándose en la cama con él mirando al cachorro dormir

-Pensar que hice todo ese revuelo y tú estabas comprando un perro- dijo riéndose de la ironía con una mueca infeliz.

Los labios de Jon temblaron y apretó sus manos dándose valor -Yo vi a Don antes de irme – le confesó trémulo, los ojos de Damián le atravesaron interrogándolo sin piedad.

-Habla de una buena vez, todavía estamos a tiempo de salvar a Don. Si está con un villano, cosas terribles podrían ocurrirle. ¿Qué acaso no te ha contado Conner cómo se hizo todas esas cicatrices en su espalda?- le increpó enojado.

Jon se encogió como si Damián le hubiera soltado un golpe en pleno rostro, un horror helado le recorrió al recordar las marcas de latigazos en Kon, imborrables pese a su naturaleza mitad kriptoniana, su oreja perforada por unos dientes crueles que sólo buscaban provocar daño.

Conner era un Alfa de primer nivel con una resistencia muy alta, en cambio Don siendo un Omega de primer nivel con aquella apariencia tan frágil y delicada ¿Qué cosas no podrían sucederle?

El miedo atenazó la garganta de Jon, como un nudo muy difícil de tragar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras relataba lo sucedido a Damián, entre hipidos, avergonzado de su sensibilidad.

-¿Besándose con una mujer pelirroja?- le preguntó incrédulo Damián, preguntándose si aquello podría ser una fuga adolescente provocada por las hormonas y una mente estúpida.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo era? Utiliza tus poderes y descríbemela, tienes una memoria eidética, has un esfuerzo- le dijo mientras se levantaba de un tirón despertando al perrito y buscando entre sus cosas un cuaderno de dibujo y un carboncillo –Haré un retrato hablado, vamos dime cómo era- le ordenó.

Jon le describió a la chica, cabello castaño rojizo con mucho volumen, cara atractiva, de ojos marrones muy grandes, piel clara, ropas juveniles, mucho más alta que Don revelando su naturaleza Alfa.

Damián trazaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Jon, quien veía a la chica tan clara en su mente como si fuera una fotografía, cuando el retrato fue lo suficientemente convincente Damián se sintió positivo.

-Debemos buscarla de inmediato en los archivos, ella es la clave para encontrarlo- le dijo saliendo de un salto con Jon siguiéndole los pasos muy de cerca.

El Omega se lanzó a la máquina que controlaba las operaciones de los Jóvenes Titanes y detuvo la búsqueda de Don, ingresando los nuevos datos.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- la voz chillona e histérica de Dawn les increpó arrojándose como una arpía contra ellos. Tenía las mejillas húmedas, los ojos hinchados y el pelo revuelto, loca de dolor.

-Jon encárgate de ella –le ordenó al niño –Sométela de ser necesario – le indicó sin molestarse siquiera en voltearla a ver.

La chica utilizaba sus poderes tratando de llegar a la máquina moviéndose con increíble velocidad de un lado a otro, pero en cada ocasión era bloqueada por Jon.

-Cálmate Dawn, no quiero hacerte daño, Damián sabe lo que hace, estamos intentando encontrar a Don- le explicó el pequeño Alfa, pero la Beta no escuchaba razones.

Cassie apareció en el marco de la puerta lívida de horror al verlos pelear. -¡Basta! ¿Qué creen que hacen?- les preguntó buscando separarlos, utilizando su gran fuerza para retirar el agarre opresor que Jon ejercía sobre Dawn.

-Déjense de jaleos, he encontrado a nuestro objetivo –les dijo Damián satisfecho. En la pantalla entre la lista de criminales aparecía una chica de grandes ojos de muñeca de color café, su cabello indomable estaba corto hasta sus hombros de un castaño rojizo que le hacía ver pálida.

Tenía unos pechos generosos y una cintura diminuta, su ficha la revelaba como una Alfa de primer nivel, su nombre Meloni Thawne, hija de Eobart Thawne, conocido villano con el nombre de Profesor Zoom, enemigo acérrimo de Flash.

Jon reconoció al Profesor Zoom con un estremecimiento, había sido aquel villano quien intentara secuestrarlo cuando solo tenía ocho años. Un sudor frío le recorrió al saber que Don estaba entre sus garras.

-No puede ser cierto- murmuró Dawn conmocionada. Su padre la había prevenido especialmente de Eobart Thawne, villano obsesionado con la familia Allen, participe en la creación de Cadmus.

-Cadmus lo tiene- concluyó Cassie el pensamiento general del resto.

-Debemos informar de inmediato a la Liga- les dijo Suzanne quien había aparecido detrás de Cassie, acompañada de Donna y AJ, al fin se reunían en equipo, pero quizá su unión llegaba demasiado tarde.

-La Liga está en el espacio, después de la unión de Themyscira y Atlántida, se fueron a apoyar a la Corporación de Linternas, mi padre me lo informó –les dijo Cassie trémula.

-Sólo quedan Flash, Batman y Superman para encontrar a Cadmus, ellos estaban bajo su rastro, seguramente los encontrarán- les dijo Arthur Junior tratando de encontrar alguna esperanza en el panorama desolador.

Nadie debatió la idea, pero si no habían sido capaces de disolver la maligna organización en esos meses ¿qué les hacía pensar que lo harían ahora?

-Me resulta difícil de creer que Don hubiera aceptado voluntariamente marcharse con Meloni de saber quién era realmente- les comentó Damián pensativo.

-Debió forzarlo o engañarlo- le dijo Dawn limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas de la cara tranquilizándose y buscando una solución.

-¿Podría ser que se enamorara de ella?- le interrogó Damián teorizando sus motivos.

-Jamás, Don nunca mencionó que salía con una chica pelirroja, si fuera así me lo habría contado – le dijo sin dudas Dawn – yo lo habría sabido, porque entre nosotros no existen secretos, ella debió obligarle.

-Obligarle dices... y sin embargo Jon los vio besándose efusivamente- dijo Damián sin reproche, sino como un dato interesante que analizar.

-¿Besarse? Imposible, quizás fuera coqueto y presumido, pero no estúpido, nunca dejó que nadie se propasara con él. Sabía lo que papá le haría de enterarse, solo tiene trece años, no sabe de cosas como besar o enamorarse–le debatió Dawn descorazonada, defendiendo a capa y espada el orgullo de su hermano y su reputación.

Damián no dijo nada y pensó, parecía que la manada de cachorros le había aceptado tácitamente como su líder, callaban esperando sus indicaciones y opiniones al consideraras certeras.

Don era un Omega de Alto nivel como él, debía ser fácil para él ponerse en sus zapatos, imaginar sus pensamientos y debilidades... Con ese pensamiento una idea brilló en su rostro llenándole de absoluta certeza.

-¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó a las caras confusas de sus compañeros.

-Viernes catorce de diciembre. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- preguntó Cassie antes de callarse con un "oh" muy débil entendiendo la idea de Damián.

-Tienes razón Dawn, no debí dudar de ti, Don nunca se habría ido con una desconocida ni habría dejado que un Alfa le tocara, a menos que estuviera en celo-

Los ojos de la manada se abrieron con horror al comprender la terrible situación del Omega. Dawn negó y sus rodillas la hicieron caer al suelo con el corazón destrozado, llorando lágrimas de impotencia ante la vulnerabilidad de Don.

*-.*-.*-.

La Liga no se puso en contacto con ellos, las líneas permanecían muertas y no hubo ningún mensaje que pudiera despejar sus dudas y temores.

Rachael y Garfield los mantenían bajo su ojo vigilante, una atmósfera opresora parecida a la de una cárcel flotaba en Monte Justicia.

Dawn se había encerrado en el cuarto de Don y sus lamentos eran audibles para todos como una melodía siniestra que siempre estaba de fondo a sus pensamientos funestos.

Donna lloraba incontrolablemente por la tensión, era demasiado pequeña para comprender el significado de "secuestro", una palabra tan terrible que nadie le había explicado su significado, se encontraban indefensos y más que nunca se cernía sobre ellos la realidad.

Solo eran unos niños jugando a ser héroes, sus padres habían intentado mantenerlos a salvo, lejos y recluidos del mundo y sus horrores, pero no estaban seguros en ningún lugar.

Las primeras horas las pasaron en vela y en medio de la noche Jon se presentó ante la puerta de Damián, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, el Omega llevaba su traje de Robin como si estuviera dispuesto a salir en acción en cualquier minuto.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?- le preguntó como el niño perdido que era.

-Acomódate en la cama con Titus, pondré la luz de la lámpara para que puedas dormir mientras trabajo- la voz mandona y adulta de Damián era un bálsamo reconfortante para Jon, quien se alegró de encontrar al cachorro dormido entre almohadones, saber que Damián le había colocado un nombre lo hacía sentir feliz.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le preguntó Jon abrazando la almohada de Damián, el exquisito olor de Omega de primer nivel impregnaba las sabanas y su aroma familiar le tranquilizaba.

-No, dudo que puedas comprender este software y hackearlo, para mi mala suerte diré que me serviría la ayuda del creído de Drake- dijo con un mohín de disgusto.

-No entiendo por qué se llevan mal si Timmy te aprecia un montón-le dijo Jon saliendo en su defensa.

Damián dejó su tecleo incesante y negó -No lo comprenderías, la nuestra es una rivalidad entre Omegas- le dijo dando el tema por zanjado.

Jon calló analizando sus palabras, dejó que Damián guiara la conversación, apreciándolo como oyente.

-No podemos encontrar a Meloni ni a su padre, pero podemos rastrear a nuestros padres y ellos nos llevarán hasta Don cuando lo encuentren- le dijo triunfal, mientras el enlace se realizaba ubicando a Superman y Batman.

El pequeño mitad kriptoniano se alegró del ingenio del Omega, pero en su plan seguía una falla evidente, tenían que esperar hasta que la Liga diera con la guarida de Cadmus y ellos seguirles el rastro a su vez.

Las primeras veinticuatro horas pasaron lentas, Dawn habló entre lágrimas con su madre por una línea segura. Iris había sido enviada a la Atalaya para su protección, los miembros que restaban en la Liga se debatía si debían sacar a los Jóvenes Titanes de Monte Justicia y trasladarlos a otro lugar sin la autorización de los miembros fundadores ausentes, para no arriesgarlos la orden final fue permanecer a la espera.

Sin embargo, los días comenzaron a trascurrir uno tras otro, era una tortura permanecer en el desconocimiento, todos saltaban al menor ruido y la tensión era palpable.

No fue sino ocho días después cuando Damián llamó a Jon a su habitación.

-Han encontrado el escondite de Cadmus-le dijo convencido. Jon no tuvo que preguntarle cómo lo sabía o cómo podía estar tan seguro, los últimos días habían sido un horror constante, atrapados sin poder comunicarse con sus padres o hermanos, sin saber nada y a la terrible espera. Tener noticias, cuales quiera que fueran era reconfortante.

-Vayamos-le dijo sin dudar emocionado por el simple hecho de pasar a la acción.

-Ahora comienza la parte complicada, debemos robarnos el Jet de los Jóvenes Titanes- le dijo Damián -Tenemos que burlar a Raven y Chico Bestia, además de los Robots y no creo que debamos llevar a los otros porque sólo nos estorbarán- dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- le preguntó práctico porque sabía que a Damián no le gustaban los rodeos, en esos pocos días había podido romper la brecha entre ellos y unirse en la desgracia. Jon reconocía simple y llanamente las habilidades de líder del Omega y trabajaba a su lado sin objeciones, Damián sonrió de medio lado complacido con su obediencia comenzando a hablar.

El plan de Damián era simple, consistía en provocar peleas en los miembros del equipo, Rachael y Garfiel tendrían que separarse para detenerlas y mientras sus mentores estuvieran ocupados Damián robaría el Jet.

Crear conflicto y caos en los demás miembros resultó una de las partes más sencillas, todos estaban sensibles e irritables, llenarles la mente de intrigas fue casi demasiado fácil.

Cuando Dawn comenzó a pelear con Suzanne a gritos, arrojándose cosas y utilizando sus poderes, Arthur Junior empujó a Donna, iniciando una pelea en la cual Cassandra entró en defensa de su hermana. Jon miró con tristeza lo frágil de su unión y dudó si alguna vez podrían ser los sucesores de la Liga.

No pudo analizar demasiado la situación, su tiempo estaba contado y debía huir de Raven, sus poderes mágicos eran suficientemente fuertes para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Se reunió con Damián en el Jet y el Omega pronto lo hizo arrancar mientras surcaban los cielos alejándose de Jump City.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó Jon, dándose cuenta que no tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigían.

-Es curioso porque Cadmus se escondió a plena vista, nos dirigimos a Ciudad Central- -le confirmó el destino Damián, apagando el rastreador y comunicación del Jet, haciéndolos invisibles para pasar inadvertidos en su vuelo.

Cuando llegaron al punto que marcaba el programa de Damián, se encontraron a las orillas de Ciudad Central en una mansión entre los bosques. Dejaron el Jet en piloto automático y bajaron acercándose al lugar vestidos con sus trajes, en su primera misión real en equipo.

-Será mejor que te prepares, esto será diferente a cualquier cosa que hayas vivido- le dijo Damián tomándose un segundo en apreciar a Jon. Creía entender el problema principal de los Jóvenes Titanes, eran demasiado mimados, no tenían experiencia de héroes siendo protegidos por el cariño de sus padres, los habían puesto a prueba y se habían roto porque no estaban hechos de material suficientemente duro.

Él entrenado desde los dos años, sin amigos, acostumbrándose al dolor físico y psicológico, podía soportar la dura carga de ser héroe, pero con Jon, quien solo tenía diez años, se preguntó si lo que estaba dentro de la mansión cambiaría su personalidad, alterando su percepción por los horrores que les esperaban.

-Vamos dentro- le dijo Jon decidido y Damián le aprobó mostrándole el camino. El lugar no parecía vigilado y al avanzar encontraron robots destruidos y androides destrozados a su paso, un batarang incrustado en uno de los muros les dijo que sus padres ya estaban ahí.

Con cautela recorrieron los pasillos de la mansión, los únicos enemigos a la vista eran algunos robots que, con sus habilidades conjuntas, no tardaron en eliminar.

-Este lugar está demasiado silencioso- le susurró Robin desconfiado. Con cautela revisaron cada cuarto a su paso, la mansión había sido acondicionada como un laboratorio provisional, dentro de una de las habitaciones encontraron grandes pantallas aún funcionando, seguramente la Liga había irrumpido provocando aquel caos.

Un pequeño sonido alertó a Jon, era casi imperceptible, pero para su oído entrenado aquella ligera respiración sollozante le hizo mover la cabeza indicándole a Damián que lo siguiera. Despacio abrieron un armario oculto tras una gran máquina, con cautela abrieron dispuestos a atacar, pero lo que vieron los dejó estáticos, oculto entre las sombras encontraron a un niño.

Los ojos más tristes que habían visto en su vida les devolvieron la mirada, grandes ojos verdes hundidos en ojeras negras. Su piel blanca estaba cetrina y macilenta, el cabello pelirrojo sucio y los miembros tan delgados que parecían solo piel pegado al hueso. Se asustó al mirarlos y soltó un sonido estrangulado y gutural encogiéndose en sí mismo, haciendo sonar las cadenas que lo ataban al suelo.

Estaba escasamente vestido y su cuerpo estaba lleno de pequeños moretones que se multiplicaban en el pecho y los muslos. En su cuello marcas de mordidas mostraban que se habían ensañado con él, buscando algo que no poseía porque entre el aroma a suciedad que despedía, el fino olfato de Jon pudo detectar su aroma a Alfa de primer nivel.

-Calma no te haremos daño- le dijo Superboy inclinándose hacia él, extendiendo su mano para tranquilizarlo y logrando el efecto contrario, provocando que gritara y que una ligera humedad se extendiera entre sus piernas, Damián pudo notar que se había hecho encima del miedo.

-Debemos buscarle ropa. Jon libéralo de sus cadenas y si puede hablar pregúntale por Don- dijo dando media vuelta para que su rostro no delatara sus sentimientos, respiró profundo, Jon parecía compasivo, pero no turbado, seguramente no comprendía la situación del chiquillo.

Busco en el lugar y encontró una gabardina de color café, llevándola a Jon quien la posó en los hombros del pelirrojo, el pequeño Alfa se cubrió con ella, como era un niño ésta le llegaba casi a sus pies.

Jon era perfecto para aquella situación, su sonrisa era amable, su tono de voz dulce y tranquilizador, tenía modos gentiles y sin provocar dolor había roto las cadenas sin mayor problema. Damián, nervioso, lo dejó maniobrar y llevar la charla.

-Somos Superboy y Robin, estamos buscando a un amigo ¿lo conoces? tiene el cabello pelirrojo como tú, es un Omega y su nombre es Don- le dijo.

-Lo vi- les dijo rompiendo el mutismo, tenía la voz medio afónica y la garganta irritada dándole un tono grave.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- preguntó pacientemente Jon.

El niño negó –No, no me dejan salir de aquí, cuando la señorita Meloni lo trajo estaba inconsciente y sólo lo vi por un instante- les comentó suavemente.

-Entonces debe de estar aquí- dijo Damián –Apresurémonos, debemos encontrarlo, tu niño ¿vendrás con nosotros?- le preguntó hosco.

El pelirrojo dudó apretando la gabardina cerrándola en torno a su cuerpo sin decidirse.

-Claro que vendrás, nosotros te cuidaremos ¿cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó gentil Jon.

-Co...Collin- murmuró –Ustedes no deberían de estar aquí, si el Doctor Zoom llega y los encuentra, nos irá mal a los tres- dijo atemorizado con las manos temblándole.

El sonido de la cerradura al girar los alertó, la puerta se abrió y en el marco Batman les devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- la voz ronca del murciélago reflejó tanto enojo, que tanto Jon como Damián se paralizaron al oír la voz Alfa de su líder de manada.

Bruce recorrió a los tres niños con la mirada avanzando a ellos, Collin se ocultó tras Jon, y con gentileza las manos enguantadas acariciaron las cabezas de sus cachorros palpando sus suaves mejillas, comprobando que estuvieran a salvo.

Se inclinó hacia ellos protectoramente, hacía demasiados meses que no los veía, que estuvieran en aquel lugar tan peligroso lo hacía sentir nervioso.

-¿Los demás están con ustedes?- les preguntó con su voz ronca y ambos negaron con la cabeza al unísono.

-Bien, se quedarán conmigo, no deben separarse de mí-les ordenó –La pelea aún no acaba, síganme, tú también –le ordenó a Collin quien, lloroso, asintió temblando de miedo.

Jon le ofreció la mano y Damián le tomó la otra caminando tras la sombra del murciélago. Bruce los condujo a una amplia habitación llena de máquinas, atada en el centro del lugar y medio inconsciente yacía el cuerpo de una mujer.

Amanda Waller se quejó y abrió sus ojos mirándolos, tratando de enfocar la vista, su voluminoso cuerpo tardó un poco en sentarse por sus ataduras en pies y manos que tan hábilmente había hecho el Caballero de la Noche.

-Veo que encontraron el juguete de Zoom- murmuró enfocando sus ojos en el pelirrojo que desvió la mirada. –Bueno, no tiene importancia, después de todo la Liga tampoco tiene reparos en usar niños en peleas, siempre me ha parecido curiosa esa manía suya de obtener compañeros jóvenes para adiestrarlos- dijo socarrona con la voz de una serpiente.

-Cállate, no quiero escucharte- gruñó Batman tenso, con una ira casi palpable.

-Si no ¿qué harás? golpearme de nuevo, a una mujer frente a unos niños, muy heroico – se burló, tenía la cara hinchada y su sonrisa era repulsiva, sus pequeños ojos oscuros miraron a los niños con diabólica diversión. Robin alzó su espada desafiándola y Jon frunció el ceño ocultando tras su espalda al pequeño Alfa rescatado.

-Ahora que todo ha terminado te haré un regalo – le dijo con fingida voz dulce buscando llamar la atención de Batman quien absorto en las máquinas y documentos buscaba la información que necesitaba para la cura de Jonathan.

-Conseguí crear un clon tuyo- dijo triunfal al ver que sus palabras creaban una conmoción en sus oyentes –Espero que te diviertas encontrándolo, te daré una pista al proyecto lo denominé "Batman del Futuro"- dijo con una risa cruel.

Bruce gruñó furioso, su sonido era mortífero y un batarang se incrustó en la pierna de la mujer hundiéndose en la carne, para después emitir una descarga eléctrica. Amanda gritó y se desplomó inconsciente y solo pudo oírse la respiración agitada de Bruce crispado de ira con los puños apretados.

En medio del silencio el comunicador de Batman sacó de su turbación a los presentes.

-Aquí Batman- murmuró agitado.

-Lo tengo, encontré a Don- la voz de Superman fue clara para Jon quien aguzó su oído para escuchar la conversación de sus padres.

-Los niños están conmigo- informó Bruce.

Un silencio se escuchó del lado de Superman evaluando la situación.

-Será mejor que no los traigas, él... no se encuentra bien- susurró apresuradamente cortando la comunicación.

.

.

.

El cuerpo de Don reposaba en un colchón húmedo de sábanas sucias y revueltas, su piel nacarada estaba cubierta de sudor, parecía que su juvenil belleza había sido vejada dejando los restos del caparazón, una flor marchita pisoteada.

Estaba deshidratado, famélico e inconsciente, su cuerpo guardaba los vestigios de la violación con los muslos cubiertos de besos y mordidas, sus pequeños pezones hinchados por el celo de una semana y su cuello de cisne cubierto de mordidas, de la marca consumada.

Superman tomó una sábana y limpió el sudor y los fluidos que le cubrían, quitándose la capa le cubrió como a un bebé cargándolo en sus brazos, protegiéndolo donde ya nadie podría hacerle daño.

Con lágrimas silenciosas besó su frente peinando su cabello revuelto.

.

.

.

Dos relámpagos se movían y colisionaban en una lucha a muerte en el bosque, rojo y amarillo se encontraban en cada golpe, peleando, buscando lastimarse destruyendo a su paso los árboles.

Flash golpeó con su puño y Zoom lo detuvo en su mano con una sonrisa mirándole a los ojos.

-Esa expresión en tus ojos te queda bien, ese instinto asesino- murmuró a su oído, lamiendo su oreja.

Eobart Thawne, era un Alfa de primer nivel como Barry, su aroma pesado igualaba al del tabaco. Era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Flash y su cuerpo duro y flexible apresó al de Barry en un abrazo mortífero y asfixiante.

-Ahora estás aquí conmigo – le dijo suave, dejando que su aroma se incrementara presionando una dura erección contra el velocista.

-Siempre has estado enfermo Zoom- gruñó Flash, mordiéndole la mano –Si tu objetivo era yo, fuiste un cobarde al llevarte a mi hijo- gruñó rabioso, zafándose golpeándolo con tal dureza que lo envió contra un árbol.

-Ese cachorro debilucho que has tenido con aquella Omega sucia y asquerosa no es suficiente- negó Zoom poniéndose de pie para regresar a la pelea –Tú y yo como velocistas podemos crear algo mejor, alguien que pueda viajar usando la Fuerza de la Velocidad ¿no lo entiendes? Estamos hechos para estar juntos- le dijo con una sonrisa maniática abriendo sus brazos hacia él.

Barry negó asqueado –Estás loco, lo que sientes se llama obsesión y te ha llevado a lastimar a mi familia, nunca te lo perdonaré, acabaré contigo y con tu descendencia – bramó para correr golpeándose nuevamente en una batalla pareja.

-¿Matarás a Meloni?- le preguntó sorprendido, riéndose de él, conectando golpes y patadas, buscando someterlo –Me parece bien, esa Alfa tonta, sin ella nunca hubieran podido llegar a nosotros, se ablandó y les dio nuestra ubicación porque no podía soportar la culpa de morder a tu hijo-

Barry abrió los ojos horrorizado al escucharlo, negando frenéticamente -¡No! ¡No puede ser!-dijo distrayéndose, recibiendo el golpe de Zoom que lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-Sí, ahora nuestros hijos tendrán la unión que tú y yo no podemos tener- le dijo lamiéndose los labios, abriendo su boca buscando morderlo.

Flash lo detuvo, sus manos comenzaron a vibrar y su cuerpo le imitó, deslizándose del agarre intangible, sus dedos se cerraron en el corazón de Zoom – Esto me pertenece ¿No es cierto?- le preguntó antes de cerrar su puño y acabar con la vida de su enemigo.

.

.

.

-Jonathan sube a la plataforma- le indicó Bruce a su hijo llamándolo.

Superboy atendió y una capsula le encerró mientras un líquido comenzaba a llenar el espacio, los ojos azules de Jon lo miraron asustado, pero su padre asintió dándole confianza. Damián merodeó nervioso el procedimiento de desaceleración del envejecimiento.

Poco a poco Jon fue cubierto por el líquido y unas mangueras comenzaron a llenarse de químicos y sustancias dirigidas a la falsa matriz que le albergaba.

Bruce vigiló el procedimiento y unas agujas se insertaron en la piel dura del niño haciéndolo respingar –Calma, todo está bien, toma aire- le indicó, Jon asintió tembloso y, al fin, el agua le cubrió mientras era inyectado con el suero.

Collin apartado se sentó en el suelo vigilando con grandes ojos espantados el proceso, después de su breve plática con los niños se había sumergido en el mutismo y parecía imposible hacerlo hablar en la presencia de Batman, por el cual sentía un profundo terror.

No comprendía mucho de lo que sucedía, lo único que tenía en claro era que aquellos dos niños iban a llevarlo con él y liberarlo.

.

.

.

Barry irrumpió en la habitación donde Clark sostenía a Don, como un borracho se arrastró a su lado, con gestos le indicó que se lo diera y suavemente Superman entregó al muchacho. Tomó su mano entre la suya ensangrentada, los delgados deditos de su niño de tan sólo trece años le parecían demasiado frágiles.

Todo aquello era su culpa, Don había sufrido las consecuencias colaterales de su vida de héroe.

Besó sus dedos con las lágrimas empañándole la visión, demasiado destrozado, Clark le sostuvo rodeándole con su mano, porque Barry parecía incapaz de sostenerse en pie, llorando la inocencia perdida.

Sin contenerse, apretó el cuerpo a su pecho y gritó arañándose la voz, destrozado, furioso, loco de dolor.

Superman no apartó la vista, en su lugar se quedó ahí, como un pilar de soporte y amistad incondicional.

-Voy a matarla, voy a matarla, ¡voy a matarla!-rugió con las piernas temblando, las mejillas húmedas y los ojos azules centellantes de promesas de muerte, rojos de tantas lágrimas derramadas.

-Ella nos trajo aquí- le dijo Superman suavemente.

-Ella lo raptó, ¡lo violó! Y lo dejó en este estado miserable para que muriera- rugió con todo su poder Alfa, callando a Clark con brusquedad.

-Está en custodia Barry, no somos asesinos –le replicó el Hombre de Acero.

-Yo sí soy un asesino, maté a Zoom y también he matado a mi hijo- dijo con un hilo de voz y los hombros hundidos.

Clark apretó sus labios en una dura línea –Don sigue vivo, debemos llevarlo a que lo atiendan y se recupere- le dijo intentando razonar con un padre deshecho.

Barry alzó su rostro al de su amigo, la suya era la expresión de un hombre muerto en vida.

-¿No vas a llevarme en custodia por lo que le hice a Zoom? ¿Qué habrías hecho tú de ser tus hijos Clark?- le espetó y Superman bajó la vista en respeto a su dolor.

-Cuida de Don- murmuró arrepentido por gritarle a su amigo, pero demasiado deshecho para disculparse. Entregó su preciada carga a los brazos bondadosos de Clark y se desvaneció del lugar en un instante.

.

.

.

-Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías por mí –

Los ojos de Meloni estaban llenos de temor y arrepentimiento, el velocista pudo percatarse que apenas era unos años mayor que su hijo.

La Alfa estaba atada, inmóvil y vulnerable, sería demasiado fácil acabar con su vida y retribuir un poco con la injusticia que había cometido.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Flash con el corazón en una mano y el alma desgarrada en la otra. –Él no te había hecho nada. ¿Por qué?, maldita sea ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- gruñó destilando su dolor.

-Mi padre me lo ordenó, cumplí mi misión y su olor, era tan fuerte... me nubló la cabeza, desoí sus súplicas y lamentos, me deje llevar por el instinto. Cuando todo acabó, cuando nos vinculamos, simplemente no podía seguir haciéndolo, es mi Omega, no podía hacerle daño, lo amo- le dijo vehemente.

Barry negó tapándose los oídos rehusándose a creerle – Eres igual que tu padre, no sabes lo que es el amor, lo que le hiciste no tiene nombre, lo vejaste, lo utilizaste –dijo despotricando contra ella.

-Lo amo, créeme ¡lo amo!-le dijo con toda la fortaleza Alfa que sus jóvenes años podían reunir –Sabía que me matarías, que mi padre lo haría en tu lugar al desobedecerlo, pero tenía que liberarlo. Yo y él compartimos un vínculo, incluso si fue forzado nunca le haría daño, por eso les llamé, porque sabía que ustedes podrían salvarlo... de mí- murmuró al final, sus ojos castaños se alzaron a Barry, llenos de dolor, grandes ojos de muñeca, idénticos a los de Bart.

Flash agachó la cabeza, surcos salinos en sus mejillas, se odio por ello, pero no podía matarla.

*-.*-.*-.

Cuando todo terminó, la Liga apareció para llevarse el cadáver de Zoom y colocar en custodia a Amanda Waller y Meloni Thawne.

La mansión fue desinstalada y todo el equipo confiscado, Barry miró con placer el lugar arder, aquel sitio era el infierno para él.

Con urgencia se transportó a la Atalaya con Don en brazos dónde Iris le esperaba reunida con Dawn, la familia aún tenía que encontrarse y lamer sus heridas, sólo en el apoyo común podría encontrar alivio a su desesperación.

Superman al encontrarse con Damián y Jon les abrazó a su pecho lleno de una inmensa congoja, sus ojos azules estaban empañados de tristeza, se estremecía de dolor al pensar que aquel horror se cerniera sobre sus hijos, Barry tenía razón, él no habría actuado de manera diferente.

Damián no dijo nada cuando le abrazó y se entregó simple y llanamente al contacto, su olor a Omega de primer nivel, tan cálido, hogareño, era reconfortante y levantaba su espíritu alicaído, era como si después de toda la oscuridad, Superman siempre fuera un faro de esperanza.

-Damián devuelve el Jet de los Titanes a Jump City, es hora de que regresemos a casa- les dijo Batman y la palabra "casa" sonaba demasiado hermosa para ser real.

-¿Qué pasará con los demás miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes?- le preguntó Jon revitalizado, el suero había funcionado en él y parecía más lleno de vida.

-Han sido enviados a sus casas y el equipo disuelto- le informó Bruce.

Jon meditó sus palabras y asintió, sabía que aquello confirmaba su sospecha de que no estaban listos para ser los Jóvenes Titanes.

-¿Quién es su pequeño amigo?- les preguntó Clark mirando con interés a Collin, quien entre todo el alboroto y la multitud se había regazado como un ratón asustadizo.

-Es Collin, irá con nosotros- le dijo Jon y fue donde el pelirrojo, tomando su mano, hablando con él tranquilizándolo.

Damián llamó a Bruce y habló con él en secreto, mientras el BatJet se posaba sobre sus cabezas, listo para llevarlos de regreso al hogar.

-Es hora de irnos Collin, no te apures, yo puedo volar, es divertido te llevaré conmigo-le dijo Superboy abrazándolo con gentileza, alzándose del suelo hacia la compuerta abierta, seguidos de Superman quien llevaba con él a Damián y Bruce.

*-.*-.*

\- Comienza la reunión, como tema principal deliberaremos el homicidio de Doctor Zoom y la salida de Flash de la Liga de la Justicia-

Clark encabezó la reunión como líder, tratando de no mirar el lugar vacío usualmente ocupado por Barry.

Los demás miembros se miraron entre sí en silencio, incómodos de llevar a cabo tal acto, rehusándose a la verdad, pero la evidencia era muy clara.

-Cada uno comenzará compartiendo su voto y la razón por la cual han llegado a esa determinación- declaró Superman, dándole el uso de la voz a Diana.

–No me gusta hacer esto si Barry no está presente para defenderse –le dijo compungida Mujer Maravilla.

-Flash se negó a venir, no le importa lo que decidamos hacer con él, no abandonará su lugar al lado de su hijo – les dijo Arthur cruzándose de brazos serio.

Un silencio pensativo se extendió entre los presentes, de preocupación y respeto, dentro de las mentes de todos se gestaba la idea de que habrían hecho ellos en su lugar.

-No podemos ignorar que Flash cometió un asesinato y dejarlo impune- la voz de Batman se impuso a los pensamientos turbulentos de todos. –Flash no puede seguir siendo uno de nosotros, pese a sus circunstancias-

-Propongo expulsarlo de los miembros fundadores de la Liga por un periodo indefinido. Barry realmente ha perdido la motivación para ser un héroe, no le preocupa Ciudad Central ni luchar contra los villanos, ahora mismo necesita descanso y tiempo con su familia- les dijo Oliver, tratando de mediar una pena menor para el velocista.

-Descansar del manto de Flash le hará bien, muchos de nosotros hemos tenido periodos de receso, propongo colocar en su lugar a Wally West, como el nuevo Flash- dijo Hal alzando la mano haciendo oír su opinión al pleno.

-Wally West ha demostrado ser un excelente elemento al luchar con los Renegados, también con los Jóvenes Titanes, estoy a favor de que sea el quien remplace a Barry- les dijo Clark suavemente alzando su mano para manifestar su opinión.

-Propongo que pase un tiempo en prisión domiciliaria y poco a poco se reintegre a sus actividades de héroe si eso aún le interesa- dijo Diana, más tranquila al saber que la principal motivación de todos era la salud mental y emocional del velocista.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo en retirarlo de los miembros fundadores y mantenerlo apartado de los deberes de héroe, en su ausencia Flash Kid pasará a ser uno de nosotros- dijo Batman, mirándolos.

Hubo un pequeño consenso y Superman anotó los acuerdos a los que habían llegado –Informaré a Flash y a Kid Flash, gracias por la sesión, pueden retirarse – les dijo con una suave sonrisa liberando su aroma, dejando que la tensión se disolviera. Se aseguró de despedirse con pequeños toques, una palmada en la espalda o un apretón de manos, para así mezclar sus aromas y reducir su estrés.

La manada estaba ansiosa y necesitada de ese pequeño contacto corporal, Diana fue la última en despedirse, la mujer abrió sus brazos y Clark se hundió en ellos, inhalando su selvático perfume.

-Vamos a seguir unidos, todos nosotros seguiremos fuertes- le dijo al oído como una aseveración y Superman asintió, juntando sus mejillas y frotándolas suavemente dejándose impregnar por su aroma, cerrando los ojos relajándose en su abrazo creyó en ella.

*-.*-.*

El mundo de Barry se había reducido a cuatro paredes blancas de hospital. Comía, dormía y se duchaba ahí.

Aquella habitación se encontraba en una zona privada y vigilada de la Atalaya, donde su familia podía tener un poco de paz y seguridad, si aquello aún existía en el mundo.

En su interior habitaba una desolación que lo cubría todo, por las noches cuando conseguía dormir se encontraba vagando en el calor sofocante de un desierto, donde no existía nada más que incontable arena.

Estaba perdido, lo sabía. Podía notar los síntomas en sí mismo, su rostro alegre se sentía incapaz de dibujar una sonrisa y sólo la mueca de un muerto en vida adornaba sus facciones.

Iris, su hermosa esposa Omega, intentaba llegar a él, pero ni sus palabras suaves, ni sus toques amorosos podía permear la dura capa que recubría su corazón.

No era el único que sufría, Dawn estaba loca de desesperación y estrés, su hija Beta había llorado sin descanso desde el secuestro de su hermano, se culpaba a sí misma.

"Si fuera un Alfa nada de esto habría pasado", había dicho llena de ira enfrentando a su padre rabiosa.

Barry había querido decirle que no era eso, que aquella desgracia no era culpa suya, que él era Alfa y aun así no había podido hacer nada, pero sus palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, demasiado lejos de Dawn para que ella supiera interpretarlas.

"Quiero matarla papá, por favor déjame matarla", la venganza fluía en cada poro de la velocista.

"¡No! ¡no quiero que seas una asesina!"- le había respondido con un grito y su voz Alfa para imponerse, su niña había temblado ante sus palabras, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No es justo. ¿Por qué tenemos que respetar su vida si ellos no respetaron la de Don?"- le preguntó, tratando de comprender un mundo cruel que no tenía explicación.

"¿Por qué tú sí pudiste matarlo y yo no?", le enfrentó dejándolo desarmado porque no podía rebatirla, había dejado de ser un símbolo de paz.

Don abrió sus ojos mirando a su padre flaco y empequeñecido en una silla junto a él. Siempre estaba ahí cuando abría los ojos.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- le preguntó.

-Ha ido a comer con Dawn- le respondió Barry -¿Necesitas algo cariño?- le preguntó diligente, pasando su cálida mano por los cabellos pelirrojos de su hijo peinándole.

Don se inclinó a su mano, manso como un cachorro, pensó en la mirada preocupada de su padre que le llenaba de angustia porque podía ver reflejada su tristeza y desesperanza.

-No tienes que peinarme, de cualquier manera luzco horrible- le dijo, no había querido verse, había mandado quitar el espejo del baño y no se había preocupado por su aspecto desde su llegada a aquella habitación blanca que ahora era su hogar y su prisión.

Barry se congeló en el acto y retiró su mano, Don se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero no se retractó.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó débilmente. El pequeño Omega asintió, mirándole moverse lentamente en busca de la comida y luego calentarla. Todo bajo su atenta mirada y le odió un poco, aquel hombre sólo era un vestigio de su padre, había perdido el vigor y hablaba demasiado suave, se encogía sobre sí, sus ojos lucían deslucidos, opacos y su apariencia era enfermiza y débil.

Tenía demasiados sentimientos negativos dentro de su pequeño pecho, un rencor estúpido contra su líder de manada, su Alfa, que no había podido protegerlo. Dentro de su cabeza coexistía una dualidad, el ser que había sido antes del secuestro y el que era ahora.

Su viejo yo quería llorar, buscar el consuelo de su padre, su protección y mimos, volver a ser un chiquillo y dejar toda la responsabilidad en los amplios hombros de su padre, pero su yo actual lo sabía, dentro de sí comprendía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes.

Llevó su mano a su estómago, dentro de él crecía vida. Pensó en su marca, aquel vinculo que la unía a Meloni, su Alfa. A ella también quería odiarla y guardarle un gran rencor, pero no podía.

-Come cariño- le dijo Barry acercándole la mesa plegable dejando su plato y cubiertos a su alcance, sentándose de nuevo a su lado, mirándole comer.

Don comió en silencio, con la vista en el plato, sin decir nada Flash le había acercado unas pastillas y un vaso de agua. Vitaminas para su bebé. Sin decir palabra las tomó y continuó comiendo hasta dejar el plato vacío.

Dejó que su padre limpiara mientras volvía a las sábanas cubriéndose con ellas para volver a dormir.

-Descansa hijo- le susurró Barry apagando la luz.

En sueños se encontró con ella, sentía sus besos, sus colmillos mordiéndole, su saliva alfa deslizándose por su lengua en un beso avasallador, el calor de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el de ella removiendo toda la tristeza, llenándolo de paz.

Abrió los ojos desconcertado, buscando el calor que le faltaba, un vacío se extendió por su cuerpo, dejándolo frío e insensible, su mano fue a su marca, ahí donde los dientes de la Alfa le habían hecho suyo.

Su corazón dolió porque pese a todo el mal que le había hecho, la extrañaba. Sollozo suavemente, encogiéndose sobre su cuerpo abrazando su abdomen donde la vida se gestaba.

Hablaría con su padre en la mañana, quería a su Alfa. Necesitaba ver a Meloni.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

Cuando la chica entró a la habitación le temblaban las piernas. Había estado encerrada en una celda en la Atalaya, sin contacto con nadie bajo resguardo máximo.

Sentado en su cama, le esperaba Don, su madre Iris se encontraba presente sentada protectoramente con su hijo y ella se sintió sobrecogida por la mirada de miedo de la otra mujer.

-Él solo necesita unos momentos contigo- le aclaró la Omega, en un intento de ser firme.

Meloni asintió, ella no había tenido ninguna ayuda para sobrellevar la separación de su Omega, la desesperación le había hecho arañar las paredes y romperse las uñas hasta sangrar los dedos, escondió sus manos tras su espalda como una niña regañada a la cual no se le permite tocar.

-Siéntate en esa silla- le dijo Don y ella se apresuró a obedecer, mirándole fijamente, hambrienta de él.

Don sonrió de medio lado sarcásticamente al verla asustada, su padre había permitido que aquella reunión se hiciera paulatinamente.

Primero le habían llevado una prenda de Meloni, su almohada que guardaba su aroma, aquello había sido casi suficiente para no necesitar más Alfa shots, pero como una droga había sido el principio de una adicción y necesitó más.

Meloni se quedaba del otro lado de su puerta y dejaba fluir su aroma Alfa para hacerlo relajar, eso ayudaba bastante, podía dormir, comer y estar relativamente alegre.

Esta era la primera vez que se veían, desde el ataque. La Alfa aspiró profundamente el aroma de manzanas, dulces y jugosas que exhalaba su Omega.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de que era suyo, Don se veía frágil y hermoso con su largo cabello rojo trenzado sobre su hombro, su piel pálida estaba casi traslucida y solo un poco de color adornaba sus perfiladas mejillas y sus labios protuberantes, deseaba besarlo.

-No sonrías, cuando el bebé nazcan buscaré la forma de deshacerme de tu marca- le dijo paseando sus dedos por su cuello de cisne donde la mordida residía –Voy a volver a hacer mi vida, nada va a impedírmelo- gruñó con fiereza y su madre apoyó su mano en su pierna preocupada y consoladora.

La Alfa se vio herida por sus palabras, pero asintió suavemente. Don desvió la mirada confundido por sus emociones, sus instintos deseaban acortar la distancia con ella y su mente quería lastimarla.

-Si puedo serte de utilidad, soy tuya- le dijo y abrió los brazos en rendición.

"Sí, eres mía", pensó el Omega y frotó su barriga para luego estirar su mano y llamarla a su encuentro.

La Alfa se reunió con él, tomó su mano y una agradable y cálida sensación le llenó, desde las puntas de sus dedos, como algo espeso y caliente fundiéndose en su interior, reconfortándolo por el simple hecho de sostener su mano con ella.

Los ojos de ella hablaban de amor y arrepentimiento, pero Don no la miró, su mano libre tomó la de su madre y cerró los ojos, el conflicto de emociones dentro de él no se acabaría nunca.

Pensó en hablar con ella del bebé, que no era uno sino dos, pero al final no lo hizo, calló apretando su mano, dejando que todos sus instintos se relajaran disfrutando la compañía de su Alfa.

*.-*-.*-.*-.

En la mansión Wayne, las semanas se apilaban una tras otra volviéndose meses, parecía que el regreso a Ciudad Gótica no fuera suficiente para animar a los habitantes de la mansión.

Las sospechas de Damián habían sido confirmadas y, después de una evaluación médica, se confirmó lo inevitable, Collin había sido abusado sexualmente por Zoom, en su cuerpo persistían las huellas de la violación y el maltrato.

El niño tenía un pavor irracional a los adultos, Damián y Jon se encontraban siempre con él cuidándole. Poco a poco, comenzó a hablar, a comer y a dormir, los niños dormían juntos porque en las noches Collin no dejaba de gritar víctima de las pesadillas.

Clark fue el primer adulto en tener un acercamiento con él, llegó con un oso de peluche y lo tendió al Alfa como un presente, pronto se volvió el juguete favorito del pequeño pelirrojo.

Sin la mugre cubriéndole, bañado y con ropas limpias, Collin tenía un agradable aroma a Alfa de primer nivel, su aroma recordaba a la tierra húmeda y el musgo.

Tras una búsqueda Bruce descubrió que su apellido era Wilkes y que sus padres habían sido asesinados por Zoom, sin un lugar a donde ir ni una familia que cuidara de él, Bruce propuso enviarlo a la Atalaya a examinarlo, pues poseía poderes ocultos provocados por la experimentación de Cadmus en él.

Cuando lo comentó con Damián, el pequeño Omega reaccionó violentamente.

-No apartarás a Collin de mí- le gruñó imitando a un Alfa, con sus ojos aguamarina fríos como el hielo.

-Collin no es una mascota y no te pertenece- le dijo Bruce intentando razonar con él.

-Él me pertenece, así como Jon, si los alejas de mí, seré capaz de todo –le amenazó con ojos centellantes.

Bruce se asombró de su pasión desmedida y, al hablar con Jon del tema, se sorprendió aún más de la confirmación por parte de Jonathan.

-Damián, Collin y yo estamos juntos, no vamos a separarnos papá, incluso aunque tú me lo ordenes, hemos decidido hacer un grupo, seremos los Super Sons-le dijo con una sonrisa y con un abrazo tranquilizó el corazón de Bruce –Tú me enseñaste a ser un Alfa papá, nunca haré nada que te haga avergonzar- le dijo con cariño infantil, como si hubiera olvidado que su cuerpo reflejaba catorce años y no diez.

Bruce acongojado habló con Clark, el Omega de primer nivel, desde el ataque de Cadmus mantenía una calma melancólica. Lo encontró en el balcón de su habitación mirando el atardecer.

Los brazos cariñosos de Bruce se ciñeron a su cintura y sus aromas se mezclaron con amor, mientras inclinaba sumisamente su cabeza dejándole morder la glándula con su marca.

Bruce le recorrió el cuello con dulces besos succionando su esencia llenándose de su sabor, tranquilizado por la unión de su vínculo habló con susurros de amante al oído de su amor haciéndole saber todas sus preocupaciones.

-Creo haber visto tu preocupación por la manera en que se miran- le dijo acariciando las manos que le aferraban –Es la misma mirada que se dirigían Kon y Tim cuando tenían su edad –

-¿Pero acaso...? ¿Crees que ellos...?- le dijo demasiado asombrado para vocalizar girándolo para encararlo, mirando sus límpidos ojos azules, de aquel color hermoso e irreal que sólo poseían los kriptonianos.

-No creo que hayan hecho nada, son demasiado jóvenes, pero quizá eso no se los impida en unos años. Damián te amenazó con hacer una locura si te los llevas lejos de él ¿no? Él es un Omega fuerte y astuto, será capaz de ir hasta el final con tal de contradecirte, porque se parece a ti, él siempre me hace pensar que así serías tú de ser Omega y que Jon sería yo de ser Alfa. No podría resistirme a ti más de lo que ya lo hago, sería inevitablemente arrastrado a tu encanto - le dijo con una sonrisa alzando su mano a acariciar la mejilla de Bruce.

-Ellos estarán bien, nos tienen a nosotros para guiarlos, han crecido con los eventos surgidos, queramos o no, Cadmus les arrebató a todos la seguridad y la inocencia- dijo con pesar.

-Cadmus no arrebató muchas cosas, pero al fin ha terminado, encontré el proyecto "Batman del Futuro", Amanda fue muy ambiciosa, consiguió una pareja de Betas con patrones similares a mis padres, ellos no lo sabían pero al intentar un tratamiento de fertilidad Waller los hizo sus conejillos de indias e insertó en ella mi material genético, el bebe apenas ha nacido, un varón llamado Terrence McGinnis- le confesó Bruce asombrando a Clark

-¿Qué harás al respecto?- le preguntó con interés.

-Doné dinero a sus padres, los mantendré vigilados pero en las sombras, deseo ver si ese pequeño puede tener el futuro que a mi se me negó en ese callejón - le dijo, Clark le miró con tristeza y Bruce tomó su mano y la beso con veneración, le dolía ver la melancolía en su Omega.

\- Hable con Barry de su salida de la Liga y el nombramiento de Wally- le confesó Clark – Parece que le he quitado un peso de encima, ya no se sentía capaz de ser un héroe, su familia debe pasar por un proceso de recuperación-

-Barry está pasando por demasiado-le dijo Bruce entrelazando sus dedos con los de su pareja.

-Él me preguntó que habría hecho si fuera uno de mis hijos y yo no pude responderle, aún ahora no sé de lo que sería capaz –le confesó avergonzado.

Bruce acarició sus dedos reconfortándolo, para él, Clark siempre había sido sorprendentemente humano, era el único que no pensaba demasiado en sus poderes o su origen.

-Tú sabes lo que yo haría, me conoces mejor que nadie- le dijo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo mirándose a los ojos - Clark han pasado tantas desgracias, tantas cosas tristes que no sé si el día de mañana todo se derrumbará sobre nosotros, por eso quiero preguntártelo hoy que estamos juntos – le dijo y ante sus ojos le mostró un anillo -¿Te casarías conmigo?-

La alegría de Clark subió a sus ojos y erradicó toda la tristeza, suplantándola por una inmensa felicidad que se transformó en una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¡sí quiero!- dijo y Bruce colocó el anillo en su dedo, sus bocas se juntaron en una promesa de amor eterno.

*-.*-.*-.*


End file.
